The Crossroad Odyssey: Memos of the Other Ketchum
by Atrum Ferox
Summary: Start of "The Crossroad Odyssey" series. X-over with Pokémon & Digimon 01/02 co-starring Sailor Moon & Cardcaptor Sakura. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! Please R&R.
1. Need to Know Basis

**The Crossroad Odyssey: Memos of the Other Ketchum **

**SUMMARY: **Start of "The Crossroad Odyssey" series. X-over with Pokémon & Digimon 01/02 co-starring Sailor Moon & Cardcaptors. Ash & two others along with the original Digidestined meet up to travel in time. The time traveling compliments to Sakura Avalon's magic explore the life & times of another the other Ketchum. Relvelations are shown throughout one's past that connects to the present.

**Author**: Welcome to my special Pokémon/Digimon story with slight crossovers with other anime shows. For intents & purposes of god knows how many fics I'll make of this, whatever anime show I crossover with will all be in the same universe under special circumstances (in other words, it's a large planet Earth after all!). 1 more thing, I'm also gonna use all English names of all characters due to me being familiar with all of them. You don't like, then you don't read it, period! For this chapter, here's simply a little need-to-know basis as well as a synopsis based on the background summary on the back of video game boxes like the Grand Theft Auto series.

**Disclaimer:** For this informative chapter, I don't own Pokémon or Digimon. They belong to their respective companies along with any other anime shows. The only thing I own is my own OC that you'll know soon enough.

**Japan**: In this country lie three areas that tell of stories of turbulence, monster sightings, mystery, & heroics. From the cheery streets of Reedington, to Odaiba District, & even the other busy streets of Tokyo, they represent hotspots of unusual activity. Only a handful of residents from each of these hotspots know what's truly going on in their respective area of residence.

**UltimaPokétopia: **Also known as the Pokémon Isles, it is located somewhere between the U.S. & Japan. In this nation, there lay creatures known as Pokémon that thrive throughout the vast regions & even the waters of UltimaPokétopia. The people who live in this country interact with the Pokémon in their everyday lives & even make a living through their interactions. One could say that this country alone could qualify of being in a different world.

**Digital World: **A world far different than Earth, the inhabitants there makeup of mainly creatures known as Digimon. Created by computer data as well as dreams of children, Digimon come in all shapes & sizes like their organic counterparts, the Pokémon. Not a lot of humans show up in this world other than a bunch of brave kids whose purposes is to maintain the peace of the digital world.

__________________________________

Overall, there are many, many, many stories in the depths of Japan, UltimaPokétopia, & even the Digital World. Some of these stories link two of these areas at the same time. However, this story changes everything or at least links the three areas of interest altogether. As a skilled Pokémon trainer, David Ketchum always tried to maintain a balance of seeking glory & power in his profession while at the same time protecting the welfare of his family, his friends, & even himself. Being the type of person who is always respectful, friendly, & loyal to his family & his friends, David uses whatever he has from the Pokéballs in his hands to whatever mysterious powers he has to handle the job. However, his duty isn't exactly easy.

Throughout the lands of Japan, UltimaPokétopia, & Digi-World, turmoil has a bad habit & coming out when one least expects it. The evil forces of darkness, whether human or monster vie for domination, power, & destruction in both the real world & the digital world. Evil organizations & monsters of darkness, villainous trainers, old enemies from his family's past, & even his own inner-demons with his outburst feud with his twin brother, & even death stand in David's way as he fight to maintain order throughout both worlds.

Fighting for his life & his reputation as a trainer in an odyssey that cross paths with others whom share the common goal, David seeks to uncover the mysteries of his past life, coming to grips with his morality, & use to his advantage to destroy all whom threatens everything & everyone that he values. At the same time, those same people who know him cope with the changing times of doing things that they want to do & doing things that they have to do.

**Author**: There, that should create a bit of some understanding. I apologize for not starting the real story yet. I just felt like doing something different & give readers a sample of what's to come. & besides, this is my first time writing my own fanfic. I'll start the actual story in the next chapter as the true interlude for things to come. Anyways, this fic is inspired by the imagination bottled up in my brain as well as great stories from other fanfic authors. Shout-out to these great authors:

Crazy Rikku

Pete the Rock

Emiichi

Caro N

Patrick O'Shea

The Time Traveler

takari-critic2001

& any other author who makes actual worthwhile stories anime x-over stories. Keep doing your thing!


	2. 0: Enter David

**Chloe**: Hey there readers! The name's Chloe Device & for some that don't know me, I was the main character in Caro N's Pokémon/Digimon fics. The Midniteryder loved her work & decided to have me be part of his version of the crossover fic. He decided to let me be in charge of commentary for reasons you'll soon find out. Anyways, since this is the Interlude, the anime shows used in this fic belong to their respective owners so don't mess him or me if you want to live!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 0: Enter David**

_August 1: 6:30pm. Rooftop of Odaiba Apartments in Odaiba, Japan_

It was a cloudy day in Odaiba. After what seems to be a brief thunderstorm rumbling in the distance an hour & a half ago, the weather came back to a pleasant cool down day. On the rooftop of one of the buildings was a raven-haired boy, no older than 14. He wore an all black outfit of jean pants, a t-shirt, a hoodie jacket, shoes, fingerless gloves, a bandana with white decorations worn around his neck, a cap with a symbol of the letters "P" & "T" in black font with white outlines & he also wore all black sunglasses. Guess this dude is fond of the color black for fashion sense eh? Anyways, the boy also had around his neck with the bandana, a silver chain-like necklace with a green emblem hanging between his gut & his chest. The boy exhaustedly walked all the way to the doorway exiting the rooftop. Unbeknownst to him three figures were hiding around the doorway of the rooftop as the boy entered it, observing his movements. One of the figures appear to be a girl whose face & appearance show no sign of malevolence while the other two figures were small yellow creatures, one of them wearing a red cap with a black front that had two blue semi-circles as a logo on front.

Meanwhile, the boy gradually walked down the stairway, holding onto rails as support.

'Oh man, I feel so wiped!' thought the boy. 'Is this it? Is this what I have to come back to?' the boy continued to ponder in his thoughts.

For sometime the boy went down a series of stairs until he reached a door way with a number on it that determined the current floor he was at. He opened the door to a series of doors to his left & to his right was just a section of the town he was at. The series of doors must've been a bunch of apartment complexes with intercoms, name signs, & flowerpots that hung from the hooks connected to the name signs. The boy then trotted down the walkway passing, many doors of the apartments until he briefly stopped at one door & turned his head & faced it. It wasn't any different from the doors he passed, but the name sign read was quite familiar to him. The name on the sign read one word, "Kamiya." The boy smiled as he if he identified the residents of the apartment.

"It's good to finally see the two of you with _my own eyes _soon!" the boy remarked. He then moved on to the next door that with the name sign, "KetDeTsu." A rather odd name to label the apartment isn't it? Well, the boy then grabbed by one of his belt loops a set of keys. He unhooked the keys & used one of it to unlock the door.

At the end of the narrow hallway to the right of the boy as he faced the door & turn the knob on it, sounds of footsteps came from the stairway. The sounds of those footsteps indicate at least several coming up. As the raven-haired boy entered the apartment, a 12 year old brunette-haired girl holding a bouquet of flowers came up the stairway to the way where the boy was at. She was wearing a faded pink sleeveless top with three diamonds on the front, magenta short shorts, a magenta hairclip, & a yellow bandana worn the same way the boy in black had. Her mahogany colored eyes & the expression on her face expressed a mixture of worry, curiosity, & a bit of fatigue from the running up the stairs. On her shoulder was a strange white cat with yellow gauntlets on her front paws. The girl then spotted part of a leg entering the one of the complexes.

"There he is Gatomon…" the girl whispered to the cat on her shoulder.

"Well, Kari…" responded the cat. "Better go check to see if he's alright after what happen to him earlier." Whatever happened to the boy as he came down from the rooftop in such an exhaustive state must have something to do with the cat's remark.

Kari nodded at Gatomon & then walked toward the door the boy entered.

As for the boy, as soon as he entered the complex, he heard the sound of a water running coming perhaps in the bathroom in the complex. Suddenly, he coughed uncontrollably & used his left hand to cover his mouth. As he finally stopped coughing, he removed his hand & to his horror he noticed something on his glove that shouldn't really be there.

'What the hell is this?! Blood?' gasped the boy as he glared at his hand. His eyes then became blurry & his legs started to feel like jelly. Losing the will to stand, he then yelled out…

"THIS IS…BULLCRAP!"

And then the boy collapsed on his knees & then fell onto his back on the ground with his feet facing the doorway. As his conscious slowly faded away, he spotted the girl with the cat on her shoulder outside the doorway. The girl then spotted the older boy on the hard floor. The two humans stared at each other for a brief moment when Kari immediately entered the apartment complex, squatted down near the boy & lifted his head off the ground so she could get a good look at him see if he was okay.

Breathing in & out deeply, the boy then weakly said, "It's good to finally look at you with my own eyes again…cousin."

"Likewise." Kari responded. "Glad to have you back among the living."

"Not yet…I think it's light's out for me. Do what you gotta do. As for me…I'll be taking a loooonnnnngggggg nap." The boy remarked & finally passed out to his exhaustion. Concerned for her cousin's health, Kari removed the raven-haired boy's cap & shades & placed her two fingers on his neck. She then felt relieved as she felt a pulse on her fingers. Suddenly coming out of the bathroom in the hallway of the apartment was a long dark brown-haired girl with honey-yellow eyes. She looked older than both the boy & Kari around 16 or 17. The only thing she wore was a towel covering her female regions of her body. She immediately spotted Kari nearby the doorway with an unconscious boy. She gasped in shock as she spotted the boy primarily but shook it off immediately & addressed the two kids.

"Kari…what's going on? And why is David on the floor half-dead?" Questioned the older girl.

"Hey there, Chloe." Kari said. "It's kind of a long story how this happened. I'll explain everything as soon as my brother shows up."

Meanwhile outside on the floor of the apartment building, the other girl with the two creatures came down the stairs from where David was walking down & peered through the window of the door of the hallway that he walked in. Observing the hall she spotted a tall brunette teen with poofy spiky hair & a blond haired-boy younger than the tall fellow wearing a fisherman's hat. She also noticed a strange yet cute creature with wings on its ears on the top of the hat-wearer & also noticed a bunch of other people coming from the stairs opposite of the stairway. Who is this girl & what does she & the two yellow creatures have to do David along with all the people crowding into the apartment?

End of Interlude…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chloe**: Well that was nice that I got introduced a bit early in the chapter even though I was in a towel about to get peaked on by a bunch of boys soon enough. Anyways, according to the author, the story is gonna be a bit slow, but things will clear up soon enough. Well see y'all in the starting chapter!


	3. 1: Collision of Separate Views pt 1

**Chloe: **Hey again! Here's a message from the Midniteryder: "What up, What up! Now the chapter truly starts. Expect switches of point of views between characters that lead up to what was going on in Ch. 0. Another thing if you're imagining the voices of the characters as you read their quotes use their good English voice actors for good quality (esp. Serena & Ash). I'll leave to Chloe for the long-ass disclaimer."

*Sigh* {Rolls her eyes} Here I go!

Disclaimer**: HEED THIS! The Midniteryder does not own Pokémon, Digimon, Cardcaptors, Sailor Moon, or even me! Pokémon belongs to Nintendo, Game Freak, 4Kids (long ago), Pokémon USA, etc.. Digimon is owned by Toei Animation, Fox Kids (long ago), Jetix, etc.. Cardcaptors belongs to both CLAMP for Cardcaptor Sakura & Nelvana for dubbing it in decent quality. Sailor Moon belongs to Toei Animation as well & DIC entertainment (used to), & Cloverway Inc.. Lastly, my body belongs to ****Éclair**** of Kiddy Grade which belongs to FUNimation, & I, Chloe Device in spirit & soul belong to Caro N. The only thing the author owns is David Ketchum & that's it! GET IT NOW!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: Collision of Separate Views pt. 1**

_August 1: 6:15 pm. Somewhere in a park in Odaiba_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_[Someone's POV]_

"Hey! Wake up, sleepyhead!" a female voice called out. I didn't really feel like waking up but then I was constantly poked at my stomach. I slowly opened my eyes & staring down at me was an auburn-haired girl with emerald eyes wearing with what seems to be blue hat that covered mostly the back of her head, wearing a long sleeve midriff shirt that covered her arms all except her fingers with blue short shorts & also long stockings what went up to her knees. Her outfit also had plastic black wings on the back of her shirt (A/N: If you're familiar with Cardcaptors/Cardcaptor Sakura, it's the outfit that worn when in the episode with the "Silent Card"). The other figure was the one doing the poking. It was a yellow mouse with lightning shape tail with red cheeks. Ahh…so my buddy Pikachu was the one doing all the poking.

"Okay, Pikachu you can stop that now I'm wide awake!" I addressed my Pokémon. Pikachu then stopped & got back on the girl's shoulders. I found myself inside some sort of backpack for some reason & simply just jumped out. I then realized something & took a look at my arms. There were yellow & my hands were quite tiny & then I also that my body was also yellow with short stubby feet. What was going on here!? I stared back at the girl in panic as she seemed bigger than me. The girl then placed her hand on her forehead & shook her head in disbelief.

"Oh Ash…" the girl sighed . "Did you forget that you're still transformed into a Pikachu?" I then got wind of what happened & looked at her at the realization.

"Ahh…Oh yeah now I remember!" I answered while chucking nervously. "I kinda dozed off thinking it was a dream when I was in your backpack, Sakura.

"Still having the same bad habits of forgetfulness when dozing off eh Ash Ketchum?" Sakura pointed out.

"Well Avalon, last time this happened, the spell eventually worn of in a couple of days not for a week!" I replied. I remember that incident. Years ago, I was traveling with Pikachu in the Johto region back at the Pokémon Isles with my best friends Brock & Misty. In our travels, we encountered a young woman who was supposedly a practitioner of Pokémon magic. If you ask me she looked like a witch with the hat she wore along with a Murkrow that was with her. Anyways, the magician wanted to complete a spell that allows humans to understand the thoughts of feelings of Pokémon. Interested, the three of us gathered as much ingredients, put up with Team Rocket's constant annoying encounters, we manage to gather the ingredients altogether. Then the magician gathered the ingredients in a beacon of boiling water & mixed them into some sort of liquid over a fire. I got exposed to too much to the smoke emerging from the beacon that all of a sudden I was seeing the world from a different perspective. Of course Misty got her mirror out & showed me what really happened: I transformed into a Pikachu with the only thing that still retained after the transformation was some of my spiked hairstyle & my hat. It turned out that the magician's spell was a bit incomplete from her spell book & she couldn't read out the rest of the spell because it was all smudged up. Luckily for me the spell wasn't permanent & I simply made the best out of being a Pokémon.

Now about what happen to me the 2nd time. I was in a Pokémon Center somewhere in the Sinnoh region of the Isles with Brock & a newbie Pokémon coordinator named Dawn when I received a phone call from Sakura Avalon, one of my childhood friends from Pallet Town who also has another house in Reedington, Japan. With help from her best friend, Madison Taylor, she manage to anticipate where the next Center I was going to be in & sent a message to the Nurse Joy there saying if they ever met me, that they should tell me that someone wanted to talk to me. Anyways, Sakura wanted to me to come with her to Japan because my first cousin once-removed, Serena Tsukino, had a package for me that she wanted to give to me personally so she had Sakura call me since she was in Pallet for a bit. Getting the go ahead from my companions, I've taken a temporary hiatus in my journey & went back to Pallet Town a bit to see Sakura. Of course when I reached her house & went inside her room she was working on some sort of spell from a book. I kinda walked in & surprised her & I accidentally got expose to the smoke that came from some pot & then bam! I got transformed into a Pikachu again. It turned out that Sakura performed the same spell that magician did long ago but ended up with the same results only the spell was gonna last for a week. We still decided to head to Japan & simply look around Odaiba for a bit hoping to meet up with my cousins.

All of a sudden Sakura & I noticed in the sky some sort of armored figure with a cape jumping in the sky from building to building. It looked familiar somehow & it was heading to a big apartment complex.

I said. "Whatever that is, is heading to the Odaiba apartments. Let's check it out!"

"'Kay…" Sakura responded as curious as I was. "Get on my shoulder & the both of you pretend that you're stuff animals. The ban on Pokémon in Japan doesn't end for set of weeks so just stand still.

"Got it." I responded.

"Pika! (Loud & clear!)." whispered Pikachu (who else?).

Man I hate this ban on Pokémon. This is why I don't show up too much around this country. Anyways more on that later, we all went to some nearby alley & checked to make sure no else was around there. Sakura then took out from her shirt some sort of necklace. Hanging down her neck was a small key. But believe me, it's no ordinary key.

"Oh key of the star…" Sakura chanted. "…with powers burning bright…reveal the staff, & shine your light! RELEASE!"

Out of that chant a breeze poured through coming from the key. At the same time the key transformed into a magical staff, topped by a five-pointed star inside a hoop framed by white wings.

"You know, Sakura. If you'd did this when I was just 9 or 10 years old. I would've thought I drank too much cola." I commented.

She smirked at what I said & then responded, "Well, if was 9 or 10, I would've thought that this whole thing would be a crazy dream." Sakura then grabbed a card from her pocket.

"JUMP CARD!" she shouted as she tossed up a card struck it with top of her staff. I felt the magical energy coming out of the card & then it vanished. Sakura also grabbed another card & then said, "Erase card…cloak our image from the naked eye…ERASE!" Sakura once again struck the card in the same manner she did with the jump card. "Hang on tight you two." Sakura ordered as she clutched me & Pikachu in her arms & started to jump to the top of the building. She jumped from one building to another as she chased after the mysterious figure.

[_End of Ash's POV_]

-------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, nearby the T.V. station of Odaiba a group of people were running towards the large apartment complex. The lead pack of the group, Kari Kamiya was rushing towards the building as fast as she can with Gatomon, her partner Digimon by her side. Not too far the duo, Tai Kamiya, Kari's older brother, as well as T.K. Takaishi & his partner Patamon were leading the rest of the pact.

"Hey Tai!" T.K., the hat wearing kid cried to the older boy. "What's up with Kari?"

"I don't know." Tai answered. "Maybe it's got something to do with David but I'm not too sure. I'm pretty convinced that only Kari knows what's up."

[Tai's POV]

I continued to follow my little sis' back to our building. Wow for someone who's my half-pint sister, she sure runs fast even faster than me & I play a lot of soccer too. As we reached the building, Kari decided to run up the stairs. Whatever was going on, it's probably gonna take place on our floor. Panting a bit, I ran up the stairs as well & all the other Digidestined followed suit as well. Although Kari was ahead of all of us, I heard her voice on the floor of our apartment & so I came out of the stairs & entered our hallway. T.K. & I then headed towards one of the opened rooms & I spotted the door next to the apartment opened.

"Kari!" I panted as I was looking down at my sis. Then, I was surprised at what else I saw. Sure Kari was kneeling on the ground but I also saw a familiar face lying on the ground. No, make that two familiar faces.

"Wha…David! You okay, cousin?" I asked, though it seemed like he got hit by truck or something to answer. And then…huh? "Ah…Chloe?" I stuttered as I saw her standing nearby my sister & our cousin…wearing nothing but a towel. "Eh…you sure got nice legs."

"Huh?!" Chloe remarked as she looked at herself & realized she was still wearing only a towel & glared angrily at me & T.K.. "ARRGGHHHH! YOU PERVS! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" she screamed as she grabbed everything nearby & threw it at us boys. T.K. & I ended up on the ground crawling back to the small divider of the hallway outside. The door then inexplicably slammed shut without either her or Kari closing it. I then saw Sora, Mimi, Matt, & the others running up to us.

"Jeez, Tai." Sora, the red-haired girl said. "What got you & T.K. so worked up?"

"We kinda saw Chloe in there…" answered T.K.. "…in a towel." The girls shook their heads & sighed exasperatedly while Matt did the same thing.

"Wow you boys sure need a lesson in manners toward older girls." Mimi, another girl who's wearing a cowboy hat scolded. "Especially you, Tai. This wasn't the first time you had a habit of being a peeping-tom."

"HOW'S WAS I SUPPOSE TO KNOW THAT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN!" I shouted. "THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT & SO WAS THE ONE WITH ME & IZZY BACK IN DIGIWORLD YEARS AGO!"

"Now, now." Matt, the blond-haired guy said. "Chill out Tai. Why don't we just wait until Kari & Chloe open the door for us & we can just find out what's going on? I'm sure Chloe won't try to kill you…if she gets over it."

"Easy for you to say, bro!" T.K. replied. "I'm just hoping she's not gonna throw cutlery at us when we step in that doorway."

"I hope not, T.K.." Patamon sighed as he still rested on his head.

[_End of Tai's POV_]

----------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile on the other side of the doorway leading to the other stairs Ash, Pikachu, & Sakura were peering through the window. Hearing the commotion, as well as the explanation the trio sweatdropped as the events unfolded before them.

"Does your cousin always have a habit of being a pervert, Ash?" Sakura asked.

"Not too sure…but I think I heard a lot of stories from his friends & even from Kari." he answered. "And the way I see it, that boy in the fisherman's hat, T.K. is starting to pick up on his bad habits." The trio then saw 5 other people & three unfamiliar creatures with them. 3 of the 5 people were either the same age around Ash & Sakura's separate age or older than the both of them. The oldest of the bunch had blue hair as well as wearing small frame glasses. The 2nd older kid simply had red hair. The girl was wearing round shape glasses as well as having purple hair. There was also a boy with a maroon colored afro-style hair wearing goggles around it. Lastly, there was a little boy who simply had flat brown hair. The trio continued to observe as the red-haired guy was looking at the three kids & their creatures.

"Now I don't want to alienate you guys since we're all Digidestined." the red-head guy exclaimed. "But something tells me that this affair is between us original Digidestined & whoever is in that apartment. What I'm saying is that until we can comprehend what is going on here it's gonna be too awkward for us to explain it to you today so we'll see you guys tomorrow & explain what's going on as well as a plan of attack against the Digimon Emperor."

"But I want to know what happen!" complained the maroon afro-headed kid with goggles on his head. "Besides how come Tai & T.Y. get to see some action?"

"Davis, stop being a whiny little baby!" the lavender-haired teen commanded. "I'm pretty sure they have a reason for all this secrecy, so stop complaining!" The girl then turned to the red-haired fellow. "But I hope you can honestly tell us what's going on tomorrow, Izzy."

"No problem!" Izzy replied. "Now why don't you two & Cody run along with your Digimon & we'll talk tomorrow."

"Okay, then." Cody said. "I think I had enough excitement for one day what with that encounter with Wizardmon & that other guy. See you around."

The younger kids & their respective Digimon then went back downstairs from where they came from. Meanwhile, the door that Kari & David were in opened up & the rest of the Digidestined entered the apartment. Fortunately for Sakura, Ash, & Pikachu they took the time to sneak in the apartment by walking past the original Digidestined while invisible as Kari opened the door. Looks like it's going to be a long night for the both the original Digidestined, Chloe, Ash, Sakura, Pikachu, & the two remaining Digimon.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chloe: **Well, even the author must admit that this chapter was somewhat long for him to right. & yes, Tai & T.K. did deserve to have stuff thrown at them. I may have had a love connection with those two in Caro N's story but even I can't let them completely get away with everything especially since my role is different in this series. & by the way, Sakura is 12 ½ years old in case it wasn't mention in the chapter. The author does apologize for the lack of action & ass-whooping but this chapter & the next sets up what's going on soon enough so be patient!


	4. 2: Collision of Seperate Views pt 2

**Chloe: **Hey there once again! As I mention before, the Midniteryder (author) is allowing me to take full charge of narration, being a messenger, & recapping the chapters as if they were shows later on. In this chapter, the collisions of the people of Pokémon, Digimon, & Cardcaptors collide. Also, expect another person popping up sometime. Hell, I ain't gonna spoil anything so just read on!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2: Collision of Separate Views pt. 2**

[_Kari's POV_]

After the small fiasco that Tai & T.K. kinda brought on themselves, all of the original Digidestined entered the apartment. Chloe & I carried David over to the guess room. Oh man, that guy was pretty heavy for an unconscious stiff. I had to get T.K.'s help to get David over on the bed. As we placed him on the bed, I took his shoes off along with his jacket & bandana. I would've removed that beautiful amulet that was hanging on the silver chain he wore for a necklace but I thought it's best that he kept that on for his sake. I then came out to the living room & found everybody including Chloe, Patamon, & Gatomon either sitting on the couches or on the carpet. I then sat on couch next to Sora & Mimi & simply just breathe in & out of this awkward situation.

"Okay, Kari." Tai said. "Now that Chloe is dressed up & no longer threatening to bombard me or T.K. with whatever that is not soft, explain to us what's going on about what happened after Wizardmon's ghost appeared & how for some reason involves David?"

"Well, okay I'll try the best I can." I stuttered. "It's quite a long story so everybody get comfortable."

"Don't worry Kari." Gatomon assured me. "There's no need to be a scaredy-cat, we just want to know what's up."

"Yeah don't feel too pressured!" Patamon remarked. "We all had seen a lot of weird things especially when we Digimon met all of you."

"So, those two can talk." interrupted a voice.

"Pika, Pika (So that's what a Digimon looks like)." added another voice.

All of us in the room got all jumpy & freaked out about the mysterious female voice. The voice though sounds familiar to me.

"AH! Not another ghost!" Mimi shouted.

"I think we're starting to pick up the habit of encountering ghosts today." exclaimed Joe, the blue-haired guy with the glasses.

"Relax…I'm not a ghost!" assured the voice. I looked at T.K. & he nodded at me as if he knew what I was gonna say & what we're gonna do.

"Sakura, is that you?" T.K., Chloe, & I asked in unison. I wonder how she knows her.

"Ahh…yeah it's me guys!" Sakura answered. "Give me a second will yah? ERASE CARD!"

I don't know what Sakura meant when she said "Erase card" but all of a sudden a dim light showed up in the kitchen & then Sakura appeared out of the dim light as it disappeared. Another light appeared from thin air & formed the shape of a rectangle. The light then transformed to what appeared to be a card & Sakura simply grabbed the card & put it way. She then just put both her arms around her back, closed her eyes, & simply just flashed an innocent smile to everybody in the room. I then took a close look at her, she had some sort of staff with a star & wings on it & she also had two cute yellow mice on each of her shoulders. One of them looks familiar with the cap & brushed up hairstyle. Where have I seen that cap before?

"Sakura?" I called out & approached her. "Three questions: What are you doing here, how did you get invisible, & what's with the two Pikachus?"

"And where did you get that outfit?" Mimi interrupted. "It looks pretty stylish on you!"

"Really? Well thanks!" Sakura shyly answered as she blushed at the compliment. "My best friend Madison Taylor designed this costume for me."

"Mimi! Now's not the time to get impressed by other people's sudden appearances!" Tai complained, exasperatedly. Turning to Sakura he said, "Now just answer my little sister's questions."

"Right, sorry about that!" Sakura apologized. "Anyways, I'm here because I wanted to see David to answer your first question. The second question is that well, let tell you this: I promise I won't tell anybody about your Digimon or you being Digidestined. I myself am not an ordinary girl. The card you saw when I grabbed it had magical powers that I used to my advantage & cloaked my image. Thirdly, I thought I had some Pokémon to with me to keep me company since while I'm here in Odaiba. I know there's a ban, so I told the two to just act like stuff animals."

Just then, the Pikachu without the hat then approached Gatomon & Patamon.

"Pika pi (Hey there, who are you)?" chirped the electric Pokémon.

"The name's Gatomon & this is Patamon." Gatomon said

"Hmmm…you sure don't smell like a Digimon, who are you?" Patamon claimed.

"Chu, pika pi chu ka kachu pika pika (My name's Pikachu. And I don't smell like a Digimon because I'm not a Digimon, I'm a Pokémon)." squeaked the Pikachu. I saw that the three of them shook hands. A cute sight that was.

"Hey, you two." T.K. addressed both our Digimon. "How do you & Patamon know what this Pikachu is saying?"

"Well, this Pikachu spoke perfect English to me & Patamon." Gatomon answered. "You must've heard something else then."

"Well…" Chloe responded. "Most Pokémon can only say their names & that's about it. Anyways, Kari how do you & T.K. know my old friend here?"

"T.K. & Sakura use to go to the same school together." I answered. "I then met Sakura back in Pallet Town when she hung out with Ash & David when Ash returned from his travels in Johto. It was at the time after you disappeared."

"Back to the point at hand." Matt interrupted. "What are these 'magic cards' you said you have?"

"Well, here goes nothing." Sakura breathed deeply as she took out a deck of cards. "These cards have powerful magic that were created by a sorcerer named Clow Reed long ago. My dad found the book called 'The Clow' that contained all these cards known as 'Clow Cards' back then. I was 10 years old when I found it in my basement back in my other house in Reedington & I somehow unlocked the seal of the Clow book. I then accidentally activated one of the card's abilities & all of the cards scattered all over Reedington. I then met the guardian beast of the seal known as Keroberos or Kero for short, who emerged out of the book. He then chose me to become wield the magic key which I can bring out the staff I'm holding right now & to also become a Cardcaptor destined to catch all the cards. I met some interesting people along the way, & I eventually recaptured all of the cards, & then was tested in a 'Final Judgment' by Yue, the 2nd guardian of the cards. I passed the test & was declared the new master of the cards. But it wasn't over for me yet. A reincarnation of Clow Reed, named Eli Moon put me through a series of disturbances that force me to transform all of those cards into 'Sakura Cards' (A/N: I've decided to name them that over Star Cards in the CCs). The guardians & I eventually confronted Eli & I manage to undo his powerful spell with the help of my friends & successfully transformed all the 'Clow cards' into 'Sakura cards.' In the end, Eli was just simply testing my abilities as the new master of the cards."

"Wow!" Everybody said. We took a bit to get all that information into our heads. Kudos to this girl for keeping leveled head & taking fate head first.

"Now it's our turn to share our story to both you & Chloe, Sakura." Izzy said. "Now it all started…"

Izzy then explained everything of how everybody except me ended up in Digiworld, encountered their partner Digimon, & traveled around the world fighting evil Digimon. Each of the other Digidestined took turns in explaining the ways of digivolution, the digivices that we have, how they came back to the real world to find the 8th Digidestined which turned out to be me & defeat another evil Digimon at the cost of other innocent Digimon lives. The explanation went on to how we went back to the Digital World to confront the Dark Masters & Apocalypmon, & all the events leading up to now with the 2nd generation Digidestined & the fight against the Digimon Emperor.

"Wow!" said a surprised Sakura. "So that explains that fog incident 4 years ago! And here I am with one of the heroes of Japan!"

"Well, you're a hero yourself, Sakura." Joe remarked. "Without you, who knows what those magic cards could do."

I noticed that Chloe had been eyeing the Pikachu with the cap for a while.

"Cool story, you guys." Chloe complimented. "I hate to break up the breather but Sakura, is it just me or does this Pikachu with the hat & hair dew seem to look just like Ash?"

"Ash, our cousin?" Tai asked dumbfounded as he looked me & then at Chloe.

"No duh, Tai!" Chloe retorted raising her eyebrows. "I don't think I know anybody else who wears a red cap like that & has the name 'Ash' unless you met some people like that do you?"

"No not at all." Tai retorted back sharply.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" The cardcaptor said. "I uh..ah…that Pikachu just simply has a good taste of style in hair & hats!"

'Wow, Sakura. That's a pretty crappy lie you made up.' I thought to myself. I then noticed that Chloe had some sort of burger in her hand & was waving nearby the Pikachu with the hat. The Pikachu tried to get its hands on the burger but Chloe raised the burger out of its reach. The hat-wearing Pokémon tried to jump for it, but Chloe continued to play "keep away" with the electric mouse.

"Ah uh uh." Chloe scolded. "You gotta say 'please' first my electric furry friend."

"Please!" the Pokémon said & then covered its mouth knowing that it was blowing its cover.

"ASH!" Sakura yelled, but also covered her mouth as well blowing their cover completely. "Eep.." she whimpered. Nice try you two!

Chloe grinned widely as she finally gave the burger to the now-named Ash. "I knew it! I was already suspicious of the cap you wore, Ketchum & then I read your mind like an open book. It wasn't really your weakness for food that blew you over, though that was to prove to everybody else here that I'm right!"

"Well, I guess I better explain this mess too." sighed Sakura.

"No need to, Sakura…" Ash remarked. "I will…"

My cousin then explained how a simple accidental run in with Sakura while she was experimenting with a spell book back in Pallet accidentally transformed him into a Pikachu. He also explained that it wasn't the first time that it happened & told us about that incident briefly. He then simply said that the spell will only last for less than a week in which the spell will wear off.

"Ha ha ha ah!" Tai laughed at Ash. "Wow, you sure have a bad habit of getting yourself mixed up in these situations don't yah?"

"NO I DON'T!" Ash shouted at Tai. He then ran up to my brother as he sat on the couch & bit him on his arm.

"OW!" Tai winced in pain. I can't imagined how much that would hurt.

"Serves you right!" Ash responded glaring at my brother as he went back to where his Pikachu & the Digimon were.

"Alright." Sora called maintaining order. "Let's not get way too lost in topic. Kari, what's going on overall between you & David?"

"Hold on!" Sakura interrupted. "I have an idea…how about we let David explain what's happening? Ash & I are just as curious as you guys."

"But Sakura…" I said. "David's in a deep sleep & from the looks of it, it could take days before he wakes up!"

"Don't worry." Sakura reassured me. "I have a card here that can help explain what's going on with David. Neither of you don't have to explain to us anything & we can harmlessly watch the events unfold before our eyes & time would be slower as we watch the events. What do you say?"

"Sure…" everybody replied interested in Sakura's offer.

"Okay, take me to David then!" Sakura said.

I then led Sakura & the others to David's room. Looks like we're taking a trip down memory lane.

[_End of Kari's POV]_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Unbeknownst to the Kari & the others, a young woman with an odango blonde colored-hairstyle was sitting outside the balcony hiding on the side of the wall. Seemingly 19 or 20 years old, she wore what seems to be sailor uniform with two pink rounded short sleeves, a mini skirt attachment with tiers of yellow, red, & blue, a blue collar with gold lining, with 4 small wings for a bow in the center of her uniform that has a golden heart & a crescent moon in the center of the bow. She also had 4 real wings on her back along with massive long bow, wore long white gloves with red outlining, wore white boots, & also wore on her neck a red choker with another heart & crescent moon emblem on the center. Lastly on her head she wore earrings that are shaped with the moon & the star, wing-like barettes on her hair, two jewels on her buns-like hairstyle with a white outline and a red center, & last but not least, on her forehead has the small crescent shape resembling the moon. Although it appears that she flew to balcony & eavesdropped on the whole conversation, nothing in the expression of her face showed any sign of malevolence. She simply closed her beautiful blue eyes & smiled warmly.

"All I really needed is clarity." The young woman said to herself. "I still need to seek out more answers."

The young woman then got back on her feet & opened the screen door which fortunately for her was unlocked & went inside the apartment.

_To be continued…_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chloe: **Well, that ends another chapter. For those of you who are wondering who the heck was that woman in the end of the chapter, all I gotta say is…you tell me!" The author will then add some more interesting components to the story. Later!


	5. 3: Onward to the Past! The Return Card

**Chloe: **Hello again! Last time we left off, Sakura, Ash (still in transformed to a Pikachu), & his Pikachu confronted the Digidestined & myself in the apartment. After many explanations were pointed out with the exception of my personal story how I got involved, Sakura thought up an idea to relive what the hell was going through the shades of David Ketchum. Little did we know, some young woman eavesdropped on the whole thing & is just as curious as all of us. Oh, & I almost forgot, another message from the author: "For the purpose of this anime x-over story, I'm gonna have it so some of Sakura's magic powers in the Sakura cards & the staff have additional abilities because of the events of this chapter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3: Onward to the Past! Using the Return Card**

"_Expect the unexpected…"-_Kero_, Sakura's Rival_

Chloe lead Sakura, Ash, Pikachu, Gatomon, Patamon, & the original Digidestined to the room where David is resting. The room was a tad small, still large enough to fit 4 more people. They all looked upon David as he was fast asleep, unaware of the crowd. He was breathing normally as he slept & the only accessory that wasn't removed from him by Kari & Chloe as placed him on the bed was that silver chain necklace that had the pendant attached to that was placed between his stomach & his upper chest. Sakura then got out a card from her hand. All of the cards she that were in her possession had a picture of either an object or some sort of living being. The back side of the cards were pink & had an image of the moon & the sun on the left & right center of the card with a star in the middle of the sun & moon. The card in Sakura's hand was labeled, "RETURN."

'Strange…' Sakura thought as she was staring at the crystal pendant on David's body. 'I sense a massive amount of power coming from that necklace David is wearing.' She then snapped out of thinking & glanced back at the others.

"Okay, everybody!" Sakura announced. "This card, the 'Return' card has the power to send user to the past of whoever I choose & we can explore the person's past unseen by the eyes of non-magicians. I haven't used this card to transport a large number of people but I think my magic powers at this point is strong enough to produce enough power to do the trick & another thing is that when we come back, time shouldn't really past that long in real time. Last time I used this card I went through the past in a matter of days & when I came back only 10 minutes actually passed."

All of a sudden a small flash of light came from Sakura's staff that she was holding on her right hand. On her right, David's pendant was reacting to the star staff as some sort of glowing shape appeared on the face of the crystal pendant. The shape seem to be of an oddly image of a sun with the crescent moon on stack on top of it. The crescent moon was shaped in a way that had the pointy edges on face upward to the larger image of the sun. Also a platinum shaft with a gold & silver pokéball mounted on top emerged from the bouquet of roses that Kari was holding hours ago. On the center of the pokéball where there would be button on ordinary pokéballs, instead has the digivice that the older Digidestined have embedded on the center of the ball. It levitated towards both the star staff & the pendant. Sakura & everybody in the room watched in shock & awe.

"What's going on here?" Izzy asked in a surprised manner.

"Wha…you're asking me?" Matt remarked, also surprised.

"Hey!" Ash called out as he was standing on Chloe's left shoulder. "That's my brother's trophy rod!"

"WHAT!" everybody except Kari responded. Then a beam of light shot out of both the pendant & the rod. The beams of light hit Sakura's star staff. Then, the entire staff glowed & all of sudden, Sakura's staff transformed to a much larger staff. Instead of a small star inside a hoop with wings on the tip of her staff, there was a much larger star attached with even larger white wings that connect the star to the star staff (A/N: For those of you that don't know, It's Sakura's third sealing wand when she confronted Eli Moon.). Sakura, could feel a big boost of power in her magic now & in the star staff.

"Haven't seen this staff in a while." Sakura exclaimed as she looked down at David. 'Thanks, David.' Sakura complimented in her thoughts. 'Even when you're not conscious, you still continue to help me in any way possible whether you're aware of it or not. I promise I'll use this boost in magic energy to uncover what's going here without harming you. I love you too much to even think about hurting you greatly.' She then turn back to the others & said, "Okay guys. Don't worry too much about what just happen. Think of it as sign that David wants all of us to know what he's been through. So in a way, he's helping us. Ready everybody?"

Everybody else shook off their shock & braced themselves for whatever is going to happen. "YEAH!" they all shouted in unison.

"Okay, then." Sakura said as she toss the card into the air. "Return Card…please take me & every conscious body in this room & transport us to David Ketchum's past that lead up to this confusion & the reason why he's here unconscious."

Light then flashed as Sakura struck the card with the tip of the star staff. All of a sudden herself, & everybody in the room except David vanished. The time travelers were then transported to what appears to be a beautiful town with rolling green fields and colorful buildings. The ocean stretched like a sparkling jewel on the other side of the town. Although to some of the time travelers, the place was foreign to them, but to Ash, Pikachu, Chloe, Sakura, Kari, & Tai the place was quite familiar to them.

"Sakura…" Ash called out to the Cardcaptor. "Did you just transport us back home to Pallet Town?"

Meanwhile back in present-day Odaiba in the apartment, the beautiful blonde haired girl in the sailor uniform opened the door to the room where David was resting. After she eavesdropped on the conversation once again, she had hoped to see the people in the room. Unfortunately for her, the room was nearly unoccupied & she was curious to where they disappeared off to. As the mysterious girl looked around the room, she gasped as she caught a good look at the sleeping raven-haired boy on the bed. The girl then narrowed her eyes & walked up to the bed. Kneeling down next to the bed, she then placed the palm of her hand on David's cheek & simply caressed his face.

"Oh David…" the girl cooed as she then moved her hand towards David's hand, grasping it & placing the back of his hand on her own cheek. "I've missed you so much. What happened to you all this time?" The girl then closed her eyes & smiled warmly at the boy as she continued to rub the back of his hand on her cheek.

_**To be continued…**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chloe: **I guess you readers have a lot of questions that I'll probably figure out the obvious ones. Here it goes then. You'll figure out soon who the older girl is later on, the same can be said with the pendant that David is wearing. Lastly, the author apologizes to all you Sakura/Li couple fans, but for the purposes of this fic Li will not appear in The Crossroad Odyssey. The author wanted to take advantage of the Cardcaptors series of how there was no love relationships going on & use it to his advantage. Don't complain, he's read fanfics of how Serena & Darien of "Sailor Moon" aren't exactly romantically involved & had it so Serena fell in love with other anime characters. That should be enough clarity, so see yah!


	6. 4: LDK: Losses, Discoveries, & Beginn

**Chloe: **Thanks for tuning back in readers! For this chapter, expect to see some major events that went on in the anime shows from a different perspective. What do I mean…just read & find out soon! Oh yeah, for those that didn't read Caro N's story that involve my history, next couple of chapters will soon explain themselves down memory lane. One last thing, the chapter will seem gloomy initially, but it explains the relevancy of characters that were already dead before the anime shows even begin.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4: Legacy of David Ketchum: Losses, Discoveries, & Beginnings**

"_The seeds of the future lie buried in the past." _-Optimus Primo, _Beast Machines_

"_Homie, I know all about losses…" _The Game, _Hate it or Love It_

"_There's nothing wrong with being a sprout! Everything that grows has to start out small!" _Ash Ketchum, _A Bout with Sprout_

_Present Day, Odaiba Apartments: August 1, 8 pm_

A ring sounded off in the room where David Ketchum was resting in. The young lady in the sailor uniform pulled out a communicator from her hidden pocket of her outfit. She then pressed a button that switched the speaker on.

"Hey Sailor Moon!" greeted the male voice. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah Darien…everything's peachy." the girl, now known as Sailor Moon replied.

"Where are you at right now?" Darien inquired.

"I'm back at the Odaiba apartments right now. It's pretty empty right now except my little cousin, David is here with me out like a log."

"David? I see…you want me to leave you two to talk?"

"Yeah…though I don't know how long he's gonna be out of it. So I'll resort to other means to get information out of him. It won't hurt him but I need to know what was going on today."

"Don't worry about it my love. The Sailor Senshi & I are glad that everything turned out the way should instead of how things nearly end 4 ½ years ago. You don't really have to explain everything right now, just sleep on it now okay meatball head?"

Sailor Moon giggled lightly. "Okay, I'll talk to you later. Love you."

"Love you always, Serena."

Eternal Sailor Moon then shut off the communicator & faced back to David. She placed both her hands on her chest at the center of her bow. A pink light glowed where her hands were placed. She released her hands slowly & then a star shape silver crystal appeared from where her hands were & she held the floating crystal with her left hand. Sailor Moon then placed her right hand on David's forehead.

'I'm sorry, David…' Sailor Moon apologized. 'But whatever happened today, I sensed it involves you. I need to understand what's going on. Imperium Silver Crystal…' Sailor Moon intoned to the star-shaped crystal. 'Please allow me to read into David's memories that involve what went on today especially with that armored entity.' Sailor Moon then closed her eyes with her hand still remaining on David's forehead.

---------------------------------------------------------------

_Meanwhile…At least a decade ago, Pallet Town_

"Pallet Town?" everybody else except Ash & Sakura asked in unison.

"Pika pi chu? (We're back in your home, Ash?)" wondered Pikachu.

"Yep…" Sakura answered. She then pointed her finger at a big hill. "Ash, Chloe…does _that _look familiar to you?"

Ash & Chloe looked at the direction to where Sakura was pointing at. There were iron gates at the bottom of the hill. On top of the hill was a large building with a wind mill next to it.

"Oh yeah that looks like…" Ash stated.

"…Professor Oak's lab!" Chloe finished for her friend who was still resting on her shoulders.

"Well in that case. We're definitely in your hometown you two." Izzy stated. "Now the best way to investigate your brother's past, Ash is to head over to your house."

"At least we're still in civilization…" Mimi added.

"You really thought David & Ash live in a cave or something?" Joe inquired.

"You never know…" Mimi whispered, though Ash heard this & sighed.

'Oh yeah & we both beat each down with bats & scratch our backs to stone.' Ash said sarcastically in his head. "Okay, to my house we go!" he acknowledged. The time travelers moved forward to the Ketchum residence. Outside on the front porch they spotted a little boy with black hair sobbing silently.

"Hey Ash…" Mimi whispered to the hat-wearing Pikachu. "Is that you?"

Ash hopped off of Chloe's shoulder & walked up to the boy. He looked real closely at his face. He noticed that he didn't really have the lightning shape marks on his cheeks like he does. "Nope, that's not me." Ash answered as he jump onto Kari's arms. "This is definitely David. I wonder why he was in tears."

"Hey, someone's coming!" Patamon shouted to the group. Coming from the left of the house on the sidewalk was an older woman wearing an orange dress. The woman noticed the little kid whimpering on the porch of the house & approached him.

"You okay, David?" asked the concerned woman. The boy forcibly shook his head.

"I'm not, Mrs. Avalon!" David cried.

"Mom?!" Sakura shouted. Though the abilities of the Return Card made it so nobody could hear, see, or touch them (with exceptions to knowledgeable & powerful magicians), Sakura could not help but react to the appearance of her own mother.

"That's your mom, Sakura?" Sora asked the Cardcaptor as she nodded. "She looks beautiful." Everybody then continued to listen to the conversation.

"I'm sorry about the loss of your daddy." Natasha Avalon said. "What he did was noble for a Pokémon trainer. I'm very sure that he did it for you, for Ash, & for your mother. He loved all of you so that's why he did what he had to do."

"But he didn't have to die…" David whimpered. Natasha then sat next to the distraught boy & hugged him on the side.

"I'm pretty sure he's at a better place in life. And he's looking down at you with a smile on his face knowing that you & Ash are living a good life. Natasha assured him.

"Thanks Mrs. Avalon..." David whispered as he continued to hug the woman.

The Digidestined & their two Digimon companions, along with Pikachu, Sakura, & Chloe looked on with remorse. Ash also looked on but with a face filled with even more sadness. Kari noticed this & gently rubbed his back in sympathy.

"Um…Ash?" Kari addressed to her saddened cousin. "You don't have to answer this, but out of curiosity, what happened to your dad. Sorry if we're being nosy."

"No that's okay…" Ash said. "You & Tai are family & the same could be said with both Sakura & Chloe, & I of course trust all you other Digidestined. Anyways, it was only about a decade ago. My father, Yamaki Ketchum went on a small adventure with his Pokémon to some town in the Kanto region. Some sort of disaster occurred in the town by that time, & he decided to willingly try & save the people living in there. According to news reports, there was also a building that was prone to explode & my father must've went there hearing about innocent people & Pokémon being trapped in there. He managed to rescue everybody but the building exploded. Neither he nor his loyal Tauros survive the explosion. When my mom was informed about my dad being confirmed dead, she couldn't sleep for a couple of days. It took Sakura's parents to visit her & cheer her up whenever they came to Pallet Town to stay for a while for vacation. Even though my dad was a hero, my mom didn't really want any sort of publicity at the expense of his death."

"Ash…" Chloe called out to the talking Pikachu. "I'm sure if your father was still alive, he'd be very proud of the two of you guys."

"Thanks, Clo. Our common dream along with my father's sacrifice was motivation to me to become a great Pokémon Trainer like he was. And I'm sure it was double for David" Ash sighed as he breathed in deeply & then out in order to snap out of his sorrow.

Meanwhile back to the boy & the woman…

"Now then, David." Natasha smiled. "Let's go find your brother & Chloe. I'm sure they're at the playground."

"They are." David assured Natasha. "Gary's probably over there making fun of how Ash doesn't know how Pokémon are & Chloe's probably slapping Gary around for being a punk."

"Maybe." Natasha giggled.

The two then got up & headed to the park. Not too far from them, the time travelers also followed them as well. As they reached the playground they spotted a boy with the same black hair & age as David as well as another boy who had red/brownish hair & a girl a couple of years older than the two with unruly brown hair that had flowers woven through it. The girl was sitting on top of the red/brownish hair kid & was constantly slapping that dumb smug on his face while the black raven-haired kid was watching with satisfaction. David & Natasha sweat dropped at the sight.

"Looks like you're right." Natasha admitted casually.

"Yep…oh well sometimes Gary can't seem to stop being such a big mouth & a meany." David moaned. "How's Sakura & Tori?"

"Sakura's sleeping in her crib under your mom's watchful eye while Tori is with his dad cooking something." Natasha answered. "They're both fine."

As the adult & child continued to chat, the time travelers also caught glimpse of little Chloe slapping around little Gary as she shouted obscenities at him. The older Ash & Chloe smirked as they remembered this moment while the Digidestined & Sakura along with Patamon, Gatomon, & Pikachu sweat dropped at the sight.

"Is this you when you're young Chloe?" Gatomon asked. "If it is then wow, you're wilder than a wildcat that didn't get enough sleep."

"Yep that's me alright." Chloe smirked.

"There are moments like this..." Ash remarked. "That I get confused at whether Gary didn't deserve getting beat up & there are moments when I know he got what came to him whether it was me or you."

Chloe rolled her eyes at the talking Pikachu while rubbing his head hard with her hand. "If you ask me, Ketchum 9 times out of 10 when Gary was acting like a douche bag towards you & me when I'm around, he _definitely_ had it coming to him. If there was something you'd always have over Gary & even David, it'll be your good habit of recognizing people that you know."

In her thoughts, Sakura felt an electric wave zap through her. She sensed that the time has come.

"Everybody!" Sakura called out to the others. "Brace yourselves. We're about to warp to another part of David's life."

All of sudden, a bright light flashed in their eyes. As the flash subsided, they've found themselves in a larger neighborhood. The time travelers were in front a house that was larger than the Ketchum household due to an extra floor on top. Sakura knew whose house it was immediately.

-----------------------------------------------------

(_1 year since last flashback_; _Reedington, Japan)_

"Hey this is my other house you guys!" Sakura exclaimed to the others. "We're in Reedington!"

"Reedington, eh?" Ash responded dazed from the instant warp. "That's a nice yellow house you have Sakura. I'm kind of surprised you & Madison have a house in Pallet Town in the Kanto region of UltimaPokétopia & another house in Reedington, Japan."

"You must be loaded, then!" Mimi blurted out.

"Oh I wouldn't really say that." Sakura replied shyly. "Remember Ash, your mother is the landlady of half of Pallet & both our parents & Madison's mother go way back. Madison's actually the _loaded one _Mimi."

All of a sudden a door opened, & then they spotted David once more. Once again, the glum & sad expression on his face told all.

"Uh-oh." Joe said. "Looks like poor David is suffering from another tragic moment."

"Poor guy…" all the girls (including Gatomon) said in unison.

"Pikachu chu pika pika pika…(I guess both Ash & David must've lived a harsh childhood with these losses & all…)" Pikachu commented lowly while on standing next to the Digimon.

"Well, Pikachu." Gatomon nodded to the electric mouse. "Shows how bad & unpredictable life can be at times."

"Definitely…" Patamon added, still remembering the times when all the Digimon that aided the Digidestined sacrificed themselves just to help aid their cause.

"Why must this happen to me!" Little David said to himself. "First my own father long time ago now Mrs. Avalon disappears. Why do I keep losing people?"

"What?" Sakura gasped as she accidentally dropped her Star Staff & fell to her knees. Ash, from Kari's shoulders looked down at the ground in sudden sadness as much as before.

"Sakura?" Tai asked in concern for the auburn-haired girl.

"I'm fine." Sakura assured the leader of the 1st Digidestined. "I guess it's my turn to summarize this tragic loss. I was only three at the time when my mother got sick & passed away. I didn't really remember much about her but I still love her for everything she did for me. According to what Tori, my older brother told me, we're close friends with the Ketchums because our parents were the ones' that had Delia & Yamaki meet each other. And the rest is history. Tori also told me that to us, Mr. & Mrs. Ketchum were our 'god parents' & to David & Ash, my parents were their 'god parents' as well. Even though my mom died, I still have the feeling in the back of my head that she's still watching over me from wherever she is."

"Wow…" Sora said. "I never noticed how much you guys went through in your lives yet it seems you guys maintain high spirits."

"I know how you feel Sora…" Matt remarked. "Somehow I feel like that we're all intruding in your lives you four."

"No, no it's okay!" Sakura said to the two Digidestined as she grabbed her staff & got back on her feet. "You're not intruding at all. I asked if you wanted to come here & you guys did on your own free will. You guys didn't know so it's okay."

"And all of this is ancient history." Ash added as he raised his to the rest of the Digidestined. "All of us including David moved on with our lives." 'But I know that David, Sakura, & I would never forget how much Dad & Mrs. Avalon loved us though.' he thought to himself.

Like before in the last flashback, another person was walking towards little David's position. However, instead of woman there was a young girl. She had blonde hair that was in pigtail style with two small streams of hair connected to ball shape hair on her left & right side. Both Kamiyas, Ash, Chloe, & even Sakura knew who the older child is.

"SERENA!?" Ash, Chloe, Tai, Kari, & Sakura called out altogether.

"Who's Serena?" T.K. asked.

"Well T.K.. Chloe called out to the younger blonde teen. "While Ash & David are direct cousins to Tai & Kari since their mothers are sisters, Serena is Ash, David, Kari, & Tai's first cousin once removed."

"I see." T.K. said surprised. "You sure got a big family Kari."

"Not really T.K.." Kari said. "Me & Tai just have a lot of long distant relatives that have a short number of family members."

"But it does seem that big though." Tai commented.

"Why are you crying?" young Serena said in concern.

"I just miss her Serena." little David answered. "First my dad & now Mrs. Avalon disappear. Why does this keep happening to me?"

"I'm so sorry that bad things keep happening to you." Serena consoled the little boy. "I'm sure both your dad & Mrs. Avalon know how much you mean to them. Deep down, they're still alive in your head."

"You think so, Sere?" little David questioned.

"I _know_ so." Serena nodded as she then embraced the little boy in a tight hug. "I know I can't really replace them or your mom, but I'll always have your back even when I'm not around."

"Thanks Sere!"

"No problem…now let's go get Ash, he was feeling the same way you do, but he's fine now. Your mom is taking us to Highton View Terrace to see your Aunt Yuuko & Uncle Susumu, let's go see cousin Tai & cousin Kari!"

"Okay, I wonder how those two are doing." David wondered. The two then left the Avalon household. They met up with Ash & Delia Ketchum & then took off to Highton View Terrace. As for the time travelers, another flash of light fast-forward them to the evening time.

"Something tells me this time & this place seems awfully familiar." Tai exclaimed while recovering from warp.

"No kidding!" T.K. agreed.

The time travelers then spotted a convenient store not too far from their position. They then spotted the younger Ash, David, & Serena coming out of the store with cold drinks. All of a sudden the trio, along with the time travelers heard a rumbling sound.

"What was that?" asked little Ash.

"Your stomach, perhaps?" David remarked.

"Hey, there's no time for making fun of each other, David!" Serena scolded the offending raven haired kid. "It sounds like an earthquake."

The trio, out of curiosity then ran to the source of the rumbling noises. The three went up on a bridge to a square surrounded by apartment buildings. In the square something quite unusual went on. There were two monsters battling each other. One was a giant green parrot while the other was an orange t-rex with an upper brown face plate with horns. The time travelers were not far from the trio & the Digidestined instantly recognize the two creatures.

"I knew it!" Tai exclaimed.

"You know what those two creatures are, Tai?" Chloe asked.

"I do too." Sora remarked. "Those two creatures are Digimon. The bird Digimon is Parrotmon while the other one is Greymon! We were living in the buildings & all of us saw the fight from our balconies."

"So, we Digidestined weren't the only ones who saw this incident." Joe blurted out. "But then again with the size of those two Digimon who wouldn't be able to see them outside?"

"Prodigious…" Izzy cried suddenly.

"What's going on Izzy?" Sakura questioned the computer genius.

"It seems to me that David might have some sort of involvement with Digimon & the Digital World, but I'm not too sure about that. Just a theory I wanted to test out."

'If you only knew…' The older Ash said in his thoughts. 'But I can't be sure myself since it was a bit of blur a long time ago.' Ash was pondering about Digimon when he heard…the trio they were following saying stuff interrupting his thoughts.

"Wow!" David said in awe. "A Pokémon battle! I never seen these two before! Cool!"

"Um…I'm not sure if they are Pokémon." Serena stuttered as she continued to stare at the scary giant monsters. "I don't think I ever saw wild Pokémon huge on the streets of Japan in my life before."

"Are you sure they aren't Pokémon?" the younger Ash asked curiously. "Could they be from outer space?"

Serena wasn't able to pay proper attention to Ash's question. She was looking around the apartment buildings & saw a lot of kids younger than her observing the disturbance. All she could do was watch helplessly. Suddenly after Greymon collapsed on the ground for a brief moment of time a sound of a whistle was heard from the ground nearby Greymon. Ash, David, & Serena travelers saw a little boy around the same age as the younger David wearing goggles around his neck blowing a whistle. Greymon then managed to get back on his feet & fought off Parrotmon. All of a sudden after the fight came to an end, both Digimon disappeared.

"What was that about?" Serena asked out loud to nobody in general. "Hey, if my eyes didn't know better, I think that kid with the goggles on the ground is Tai."

"Yeah, I think so too." The younger Ash agreed as David nodded.

"Amazing!" David yelled. "If Pokémon battles are half as good as this, then I can't wait to grow up & become a Pokémon trainer!"

"Me too!" Ash grinned.

"Well…" Serena smiled at the Ketchum twins. "After I get a couple of years worth of experience, I'll definitely give you guys some pointers. But for now let's go see if Tai & Kari are okay." Serena then pointed to the little boy & the little girl down at the bridge overpass.

Meanwhile, as the Digidestined explain to Ash, Sakura, & Chloe about what happened in Highton View Terrace (**A/N**: I don't have the energy to explain this part, watch in Youtube the Digimon Movie to understand the incident). And then, another flash & the time travelers traveled on to another moment in David's life.

_**To be continued…**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chloe: **According to the author, this chapter was one of the hardest to write because he had a hard time trying to add dialogue to all the characters while at the same time trying to keep them from going OOC as well as setting up the reaction for two already dead characters in David & the other anime characters. Anyways, bye for now!


	7. 5: LDK: Tsukino Moon

**Chloe**: At the time this chapter started to be written, season's greetings everybody! The last chapter you read was the beginning of Ash, Sakura, Pikachu, the Digidestined & 2 of their Digimon, & I's time exploration of major events of David's past. Here's a message from the author: _"What up! For this chapter to fans of "Sailor Moon", now we all know that Sailor Moon/Serena/Usagi has always been known as the klutz, crybaby, and etc. But what if most of her faulty traits were just a lie, an act for a reason? Why is she lying? I'll tell you readers this much, when it comes to living a triple life, things get complicated to convince one to go into secrecy especially with someone whom you take under your wing. The relationship between two certain people in this series is inspired by the video game character interactions of Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater/Subsistence minus the false betrayal & tragedy. What I'm saying is probably confusing but just read on."_ That's about it, now onward to the chapter!

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 5: Legacy of David: Tsukino Moon**

"_...the one who knows the true you…but never forget that I know the real you." _Wormmon, _The Crest Of Kindness_

"_There's a saying in the Orient: 'Loyalty to the end.'" _ The Boss. _Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater/Subsistence_

_3 years after encounter with first Digimon: Somewhere in Tokyo, Japan_

The original Digidestined, along with Ash, Sakura, Chloe, & Pikachu arrived in an urban neighborhood. Nothing out of the ordinary for the time travelers as they walked towards another house. Sakura, curious about her unexpected Star Staff upgrade, wanted to ask Ash, who was sitting on Sora's right shoulder if he knew what that rod & pendant were.

"Ash?" Sakura asked the hat wearing Pikachu. "I'm curious to know what that pendant & rod were that transformed my staff. You being David's twin brother & all."

"Well, Sakura…" Ash answered as Chloe, Tai, Kari, & the others look back to him. "I don't know what the pendant is, but the rod you're talking about is my brother's trophy rod. The rod & the gold & silver pokéball on top were given to him as a symbol of being a Pokémon Master Trainer or I dare say a being the Pokémon League World Champion. I don't know the details of the digivice, but I think we'll find out soon enough. The rod represents all the pain, struggle, sacrifice, & triumphs a trainer went through. My brother holds onto it to remind him of the things he did when plays his 'other part.'" Ash growled silently while looking down. However, Tai, Kari, Chloe, Sakura, & Sora heard the sound & shook their heads.

Chloe continued to stare down at the boy-turned-Pikachu. 'Oh Ash…' Chloe sighed remorsefully in her thoughts. 'If it's not Gary anymore or that scumbag of a trainer, Paul, then it's your own brother whom you have a real rivalry with out of envy & silent jealousy. The only difference is that you guys kept your grudge silent for our sakes especially for your mother & Serena. One minute you guys are bonding like brothers, the next you're both fierce rivals. Even by those moments when you see Kari doing her thing as a…' her train thought was interrupted by sounds of panting & screaming.

"WHAAAAAA! I can't believe I'm gonna be late for school!" yelled a frantic voice. The time travelers then spotted 14 year old Serena Tsukino in her school uniform rushing over to "Crossroads Junior High." As Serena rushed right through them, they all sweatdropped at her sprint & whining.

"That was Serena, right?" Sora asked to no one in particular.

"Yep, it's her alright." Tai answered. "Who else has blond hair & two streaks of hair coming out of her two meatballs shaped from her hair?"

"Is she always this careless?" Joe asked.

"Usually, I guess." Ash answered. Then he pondered, 'But most of the time she can be such a mystery with her switching between a klutz/crybaby & a…'

All of a sudden another flash occurred among the time travelers, interrupting Ash's train of thought. They were then transported into the classroom where Serena was at. It was lunchtime & Serena was chatting with some of her friends about a new video game when suddenly…

"Serena!" a woman in magenta outfit cried to her. "You need more studying & less T.V.! There isn't any excuse for failing this exam!"

Serena was gasped at what her teacher just said. "I failed?" she blinked. "How can that be?"

The teacher sighed & shoved the exam which was marked a "30" on it. "Have your mother sign this & return it to me." she ordered Serena.

Moments later, the time travelers caught up with Serena sitting on the ground outside in the school grounds with another girl beside her.

"Ah, chill out Serena." the girl said as Serena was groaning. "It's just one lousy test. It's not like it's the end of the world or something."

Serena then raised her head from her moaning & responded, "You don't get it, Molly if my mom finds out I flunked that test she'll ground me & cut my allowance & I won't get to play the new 'Sailor V' game."

"Hey Serena! A boy in wearing big rounded glasses with swirls shouted. "I heard about your test; want me to be your tutor?"

"Not as much as a toothache." Serena muttered.

"You're such a dweeb, Melvin." Molly criticized. "She doesn't need a tutor she needs a trip to the mall to get her mind off this." She then gasped of idea coming out of her & told Serena, "Tell your mom you're at my house studying!"

"You're going shopping?" Melvin said in surprise. "What's more important than your grades? Look, I didn't study & I only got a 95." He then showed the two girls his exam marked with a "95" on it. He then noted, "How will I be able to explain this to my parents?"

"Do we care?" Molly remarked.

Serena then whimpered. "Maybe he's right!"

"What?" Molly replied. "Look we're going shopping. By the time you get home your mom will have forgotten all about that dumb test."

"Do you really think so?"

"I know so. I saw some major awesome boots on sale."

Serena suddenly got excited. "We could get ice cream!"

"Then shop some more." Molly exclaimed.

"Can we look for some earrings?"

"Good idea. We could go to my mom's jewelry store. She's got some major cool stuff, I mean wicked cool.

"Oh…I could use some pink berets for my hair."

As the girls continue to discuss their shopping plans, Melvin chuckled nervously at how Serena puts aside her academic performances in favor of shopping. The girls then suddenly left.

"Serena…" Melvin chuckled. "Beautiful, but a 'shop-a-holic.'"

The time travelers who were listening in on the conversation couldn't agree more with Melvin's remark & sweatdropped even further.

"A 95% on an algebra test?" Tai exclaimed. "I sure want that grade!"

"You could if you'd study that hard." Izzy retorted. "That Melvin must be a genius himself if he could get a grade that high without studying."

"Well, I question sometimes of how bright Serena is or was back then." Chloe said. "Wow a 30%. She can't really be the same girl that whipped David into being a Pokémon Trainer could she?"

Ash stretched his arms while looking up at Chloe. 'You'll soon find out, Chloe. There's more to Serena than meets the eye. Why she acts that way in public I don't know.' Ash said in his thoughts.

_I hope so Ash! _Chloe cynically grinned to him telepathically as he was held in her arms.

"Wha?" Ash said shocked. "How did you…"

"Don't forget." Chloe whispered to the shocked electric mouse. "I'm psychic, so I can read your mind."

"Don't do that!" Ash scowled at the telekinetic girl.

"Whatever…"

After that exchange of words between the two Pallet Town natives, the time travelers then caught up with Serena at her house. After finally confronting her mother with her failing paper & then dealing with her reaction, she managed to get back to her room to rest from her attempts at studying. Suddenly, a boy about 8 years old with black sideways spiky hair came into Serena's room as she lied on her bed. He closed the door of Serena's room & sat on the floor nearby the distraught teen.

"Hi sensei!" the boy called out to the exhausted blond haired teen. "Bad day?"

Serena then rolled over to the side facing the boy & simply grinned comfortably at the boy's presence.

"Hey, David…" Serena greeted. "It is a bad day, but it's nothing though. Just a bad grade in my test that's all."

"Okay…" David said. "I hope it's not my fault though."

Serena then stood up & kneeled down at David's level & placed both her hands on his shoulders. "Don't even say that!" Serena softly scolded the young boy. "It's never your fault. I just put myself in a slump these days. Living the life of a normal teenager just seems pretty dull compare to all the exciting adventures I've been through the last 3 years as a Pokémon Trainer. And hey, I chose you to be my apprentice & you're learning a lot from me. "

"Don't you miss being a Pokémon Trainer, sensei?" David asked.

"I do, but that ban on Pokémon isn't going to end for another few years in Japan. Anyways, since I don't live in UltimaPokétopia, my parents want me to live life as a normal teenager for a while. But don't worry, as long as those underground Pokémon coliseums are around, so am I even if that means I have to go out late at night with or without you."

As they continued on their conversation, the time travelers listened on. Everybody except Ash, Kari, & Tai were surprised that Serena switched from being a crybaby, a klutz, & immature "shopaholic," to a much gentler, much wiser, & more compassionate person who concealed her identity of a Pokémon trainer. The Digidestined, along with Ash, Sakura, & Chloe were disappointed as they kept on hearing about a ban on Pokémon. Long ago in Japan an incident that involved Teams Rocket, Aqua, Magma, & Galactic were the one's responsible for having the ban be in motion. The Japanese branch of these 4 evil organizations sought power & control of Japan using the Pokémon to their own personal gain. Team Rocket were criminals that feed off of stealing rare & unusual Pokémon to make profit as well as other cruel intentions that involve world domination. The other 3 organizations were no different; however they often resort to use other schemes other than profiting off of stolen Pokémon. There was always an intense feud between the Japanese branches of all 4 organizations that vie for absolute control of Japan's Pokémon criminal underworld. When it turn into a public warfare in the streets of Japan, all hell went loose as well as the pokéballs they used against each other. Bloodshed & injuries continued to rise until the Japanese government intervened & put an end to their corrupted ambitions before somebody, whether it was human, or Pokémon end up killed. The Japanese branches of the 4 evil organizations were permanently shut down, along with all personnel from each organization locked up for a long time. As a result, the government issued a decade-long ban on public Pokémon battles, resources, & the like. It was even a law against having a Pokémon out in the public streets of Japan. However, the government allowed trainers to have underground events that involve Pokémon battles & contests as long as the handful of trainers are committed to abide by the strict rules that were made in order to have Pokémon activities be allowed legally. Thus, the Underground Pokémon Coliseum was born. The UPC had multiple underground hotspots all over Japan & they operate the same way battles/contests do in UltimaPokétopia. The upper class societies in Japan who are aware of Pokémon operate the UPC as well & even bet money on winning trainers/coordinators as well. Anyways, back to our mentor & apprentice here…

"David, there's something I got to tell you about being a Pokémon trainer." Serena exclaimed. "The strength of a Pokémon depends on well you train them, how you treat them, & how creative your strategies are. You can't simply expect your Pokémon to be super strong by the time you're able to catch it. The second thing is that with Pokémon, they are not solely meant for battling. They are not tools of war or mere slaves. They are living beings like you & I that need to be treated the same way you like to be treated. I've met trainers who think that they can simply treat their Pokémon hard for the sole purpose of winning matches. Some of these bad trainers may have made it this far, but their foolish negligence will come back to haunt & consume them. Please, David don't let that happen to you. Lastly, it is important that you need to know that when it comes to coming out of Pokémon battles triumphant & having a winning streak, don't let a mass number of victories get in your head. If you let it get into your head, you'll definitely lose a lot of concentration that gave you those victories & will affect your performance in battles in a bad way. And the Pokémon are influenced by your attitude & your personality. Whatever you do in your interactions with your Pokémon will affect how they think of you & basically how they think overall."

"I understand, Sere I mean sensei…" David nodded.

Serena chuckled lightly at David's addressing to her. "Now really cousin how many times do I need to remind you?" Serena rolled her eyes at him. "Since we're not in a Pokémon journey or in any of the coliseums, you don't have to call me 'sensei.' Just call me by name got that?"

"Okay Serena!" David said. "I wish Ash was here. He could learn a lot from you instead of picking fights with blockhead Gary & having Chloe break it up."

"Don't worry. You're both still little. Ash lives his life & you live yours. Not a lot of kids your age is able to get a Pokémon permit. They'd all have to wait until they're 10 when they get their license. With my help you're able to start early on becoming a great trainer, but until then I have to supervise you until you turn 10. Besides if Ash needs me, he'll know where I'll be."

"I'll keep that in mind Sere. Too bad Pokémon training isn't like school education heh?" David then hugged his cousin.

Serena giggled a bit at the remark. "If only…okay now, lesson over. I think Sammy's home. Why don't you bother him a bit until I finish moping around?"

David frowned at the thought of hanging out with Serena's pesky little bro who was older than him & quite annoying towards him, Ash, & even Tai whenever the Kamiya family visited the Tsukinos. "Alright." David sighed. "I hope the schmuck doesn't make fun of my hair again."

"Hey! Sammy's not that bad. You just have to pick on him back to show that you're not a pushover."

David then left Serena's room & closed the door enough so that it left a decent crack open. Serena then laid back on her bed & contemplate her current poor study habits. Most of the time travelers, who were listening in on the conversation were surprised of how knowledgeable Serena actually is.

"Talk about a split personality." Izzy exclaimed. "Amazing how she could act like a klutz in public & the next moment she seems like a really smart girl."

"Now that's what I call a 180 degree spin on her personality." Joe commented.

"If you ask me…" Matt said. "If it weren't for her experience in Pokémon training, she'd be the meatball headed version of Mimi."

"Hey! I resent that!" Mimi scowled at Matt as she smacked him up across his head.

"Okay, break it up you two!" said an annoyed Chloe. "Sometimes I think the two of you fight like a married couple or something."

Now back to our blond-haired enigma…

"Studying so hard is very, very tiring…" Serena said to no one in particular. "…all those books, all those words, it can't be too good for a person how does Melvin do it?" She yawned & laid on her right side. "Ah so sleepy, so tired I want to sleep." She yawned again & then fell asleep.

A couple of minutes later, Serena's window opened & a dark violet cat with a crescent moon on its forehead entered Serena's room. As the window shut closed by the wind, Serena instantly woke up & turned to the direction of the window & saw the cat on her bed.

"Huh?" Serena said dumbfounded. She then gasped at the cat's appearance. "You scared me! What are you doing here?"

"Why, Serena…" the cat spoke. "I came to see you."

"A talking cat!" Serena said shocked as she got off the bed. "Oh man I have been studying too hard!"

The time travelers were surprised that the cat, who introduced herself as Luna talked in the first place. Although Sakura was surprised the Digidestined were used to talking house pets namely the cat Digimon, Gatomon while Chloe & Ash were used to putting up with Team Rocket's talking Meowth who resembles a cat Pokémon. They continued to listen in as Luna explained that she's been looking for her for a long time & that Serena is the Sailor Scout of the Moon. Almost all of the time travelers were in disbelief at the cat's claim. Sakura, who was nearby the door of Serena's room, noticed that the young David was peaking in on the conversation unbeknownst to Luna & Serena. Out of nowhere Luna magically materialized a locket to which she gave it to Serena & told her what she needed to do.

"Just repeat after me." Luna instructed the overexcited girl who is amused of the locket on her bow. "Moon prism power!"

"Okay." Serena obeyed. "MOON PRISM POWER!"

In a flash of light that doesn't involve a warp for our time travelers, Serena has transformed for the first time into the courageous sailor soldier who stood for love & justice: Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon took a good look in the mirror & was shocked to what she was wearing now.

"What happened?" Serena asked in a whiny manner. "This dream is getting weirder & weirder! I'll never study that hard again! I want to play Sailor V video games, I don't want to live them!

Sailor Moon then heard a distress call from her friend Molly & then reluctantly went off to wherever her friend is. Meanwhile everybody except Ash were really shocked at what just happened.

"Um…guys?" Sakura asked everybody around her. "Was that just me or did what happened here happened?"

"Well Sakura…" Patamon responded. "It happened."

"

"Serena…" Izzy stuttered.

"…transformed…" Joe added.

"…into…" Matt added as well.

"…Sailor…" Mimi said.

"…Moon?" Sora finished.

"Unbelievable!" Tai commented.

"Now I've seen everything!" Kari exclaimed.

Ash, Gatomon, Patamon, & Pikachu nodded in agreement. Although Ash isn't really too shocked or surprised as the others are. Even Chloe was stunned but she wondered what it has got to do with David.

"As much as I'm amazed as you guys are." Chloe said. "You got to wonder what does Sailor Moon got to do with David though."

"Well Chloe…" Sakura said. "I saw David peaking in on the conversation between Serena & Luna. Other than that…we'll find out soon."

A short flash of light appeared amongst the time travelers & then they were warped to a mere couple of hours into the evening. They spotted Sailor Moon coming back to her room after saving her friend, Molly.

"What an ordeal." Sailor Moon moaned after opening the balcony window. "But that Tuxedo Mask sure is such handsome hunk." The girl then raised her head from climbing back to the room from her window only to spot David staring at her. She was suddenly shocked at the presence of her cousin looking at her.

"Wow, so I wasn't seeing things…" David commented at the sight of Sailor Moon. "That's so cool!"

"You mean you saw me transformed!?" Serena asked in shock. Glaring at David, she approached her cousin, grabbed both his shoulders with her arms, & shook him around. "Why did you have to eavesdrop at what I do?"

"I…couldn't…help it!" David stuttered as he was being shaken around. "I was in the hallway when you kind of were talking loud to that Luna cat so I couldn't resist listening. I was just curious."

Serena then stopped shaking her cousin/apprentice & solemnly looked at him. "Who exactly did you tell?" Serena asked.

"Only Ash on the phone." David answered. "But I told him that he should keep it to himself & he actually listened to me. In fact, he didn't really care too much about it!"

"Fine. David, promise me that you wouldn't tell a soul about me being Sailor Moon okay. I'm serious; my life won't be the same if anybody else found out about it. As your loving cousin & your mentor you to have promise me okay?"

"I will! You being Sailor Moon is for my eyes only & nobody else's. You know I would never give away your secrets."

Sailor Moon then calmed down & playfully tapped David's cheek with one of her hands. "Okay, I trust you David." Serena said calmly. "Sometimes I think you're the keeper of my secrets & know how I really act or am for real. How about we do this for tonight: just wait until late at night when my parents & my little brother are asleep & we head to one of the Underground Coliseums so I can show you my skills."

"Okay. Hey Sere, have you ever considered going into Pokémon battles as Sailor Moon? It might make you look good under a secret identity like one of those super heroes in those comic books you read sometimes.

Sailor Moon thought hard at the idea. She's aware that in one of the strict rules of the Underground Coliseums was that no one can talk a word about a trainers or anything out in public. This rule was mainly used against the people of the media in order to prevent public backlash, & making unnecessary celebrity within the trainers/coordinators of Pokémon. "That's actually a good idea, David! But we still can't let my family or my friends, or even Luna know that I'm still an active Pokémon trainer. We got to keep this a secret in Tokyo between teacher & apprentice. Got it?"

David nodded at the word of his sensei. "Got it Serena…"

The time travelers looked on at amazement of how loyal David is to Serena, who seems to know despite the face she puts on in public in her home, she acts rather different towards that of her own cousin/apprentice. They then disappear in a flash of light, heading forward to another timeline in David's life, 1 step closer to finding the truth.

_**To be continued…**_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chloe: **Finally another done chapter! The author is having a bit of a hard time creating good ideas w/o rushing through w/o a good explanation. By the time this chapter is posted all I gotta say is Happy New Year! Expect some sort of action in the next chapter & hopefully more later on. Peace out!


	8. 6: LDK: Tsukino Moon 2

**Chloe: **To recap, our time travelers discover that David has his roots in Pokémon training by learning from his first cousin once removed, Serena Tsukino aka Sailor Moon who hides her true self for mysterious reasons (look back at my last beginning narration). Anyways a word from the author: "_Hey there! Now in this chapter, I'm not really bashing certain characters (you'll know soon enough) I'm just showing how one person whose loyal & liked to another person puts up with the person that annoys them to insanity. You can finally expect some sort of action as I attempt to conclude Tsukino Moon. I apologize if I rushed it a bit. Also expect some shocking revelations." _Well hopefully the author doesn't forget me or the time travelers. I'm surprised none of us are hungry or thirsty yet.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 6: Legacy of David Ketchum: Tsukino Moon 2**

"_Thank you…you really mean a lot to me,-you know that." -_Salvatore Leone, _Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories_

"_It's true that no one is the same person to another, but at the same time, that's what makes us the same to each other." _-Peter, _Test of Final Destiny (_fanfic by Pete the Rock)

_Timeline: Sometime in Sailor Moon R _

_--------------------------------------------------------  
_

The time travelers continue to float down the flash of light it. That light transported them to frequent images of David's past including his special treatment of getting two Pokémon: an Elekid & a Magby, his first Pokémon against some snotty-nosed brat, & watching Serena as Sailor Moon mop the floor of a lot of trainers. They also witnessed additional events happening to Sailor Moon such as the addition of other Sailor Scouts that Serena quickly befriended, the revelation of Serena being the Moon Princess as well as Darien being the Prince of the Earth & Serena's true love, & the confrontations of the enemies the Sailor Scouts confronted. T.K. & Sakura were quite shocked to know some of the girls who became Sailor Scouts. They then exited out of the "slideshow tunnel" that the "Return card" showed them.

"I'm pretty speechless that my cousin, Amy is Sailor Mercury!" T.K. pointed out.

"Yeah, me too little bro." Matt added. "I had a feeling there was more to her than just being a genius."

"That goes double for me for my cousin, Lita being Sailor Jupiter!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Just when you thought you know certain relatives they end up having secrets like this of being heroes all of a sudden." Joe pointed out.

"Kind of shows how unpredictable people are these days huh?" Gatomon meowed.

Chloe rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Well people & Digi/Pokémon, keep in mind we're delving in David's mind. Who knows what secrets there are & I say we should respect most of his secrets by not blurting out anything at all."

The others nodded in agreement. The gang then looked at their surroundings & discovered that they are in a Pokémon battle arena. They were standing in the stands with what appears to be a private Pokémon battle. On one side of the arena was David, while on the opposite side was Sailor Moon.

"COME ON OUT, LAPRAS!" Sailor Moon called out as she threw the Great Ball. The ball then opened which light came out of the ball & a pliesaur-like creature.

"GO, ELEKID!" David shouted as he threw his poké ball. Out of the ball was a small yellow, black-stripped, plug-like creature.

"Ice Shard, Lapras!" Sailor Moon commanded. Lapras then opened its mouth & fired shot out shards of ice aiming towards Elekid.

"Elekid, use Ice Punch to smack the shards away from you!" David ordered. Elekid then charged both its fists which glowed to a light blue colored & punched the shards constantly until Lapras ceased fire.

"Now follow up with Thunder Punch!" Elekid used one of its arms in which its fist was cackling with electricity & was charging towards Lapras.

"Big mistake, my apprentice." Sailor Moon smirked. "Lapras, use Confuse Ray!"

Lapras then shot a beam of multi-colored light at Elekid as it charged head on & got nailed by the attack. Elekid was looking around in confusion & ended up striking the arena floor thinking it was Lapras.

"Focus Elekid!" David shouted as he tried to help the Electric Pokémon snap out of it.

"NOW LAPRAS, BODY SLAM!" Sailor Moon yelled out. Lapras then jumped in the air & landed right on top of the confused Elekid with a hard impact. As Lapras jumped back to its former position, Elekid was now seen flat on the ground with black swirls for eyes.

"Elekid is unable to battle, Lapras is the winner. The match goes to Sailor Moon!" The ref declared.

"Great work, Lapras. Have a good rest." Sailor Moon said as she aimed her ball & withdrew the Water/Ice hybrid.

"Return, Elekid." David said as he did the same. "Well, we win some, we lose some dude." He then sighed with his head down in embarrassment.

Sailor Moon then approached her apprentice & placed her hand on his shoulder. "That was a nice try, my apprentice." She grinned.

"I guess this match will mark the 3rd time you defeated me, Sensei." David admitted. "Magby & Magnemite couldn't penetrate your streak & you were using rental Pokémon back then just to be even.

"You just need a little more training." Sailor Moon insisted. "Back there you shouldn't rush head-on like that when you're Pokémon is that far away from the opponent. Unless you make them fast enough, it'll just give the opposing trainer time to counter the head-on assault that you made. Just a tip to the wise."

"I understand. I think I have enough for the day."

"Me too."

The two then left the arena they were sparring in. Sailor Moon quickly headed to the Women's Locker room, checked to make sure nobody was inside or was going inside & entered & transformed back to her normal self. She then went back to David & the two placed their poké ball back into the secured shelves. The shelves were there so that officials can take care of the trainers' Pokémon. They weren't allowed to have them out in public unless they planned to go travel to UltimaPokétopia. David & Serena then walked out of the Pokémon Underground Coliseum. Holding hands like a mother & son, the two casually walked to the Tsukino household which was several blocks away. It was a bright Saturday afternoon in Tokyo. David was around to visit once more with permission from his mother & Serena was happy to have him around. Of course she was just as pleased if Ash came to, which was occasionally. Although at this point in time, a little girl younger than David who claimed to be another of Serena's cousins was staying with the Tsukino family. This little girl annoyed Serena constantly & even has Serena's own family on her side thinking that she's just an innocent little kid. Serena was really furious as the little girl known as Rini got to use her deception to her advantage. And if that wasn't enough for the reincarnated Moon Princess, Serena's love life wasn't exactly as peaceful as it once was. It was during this crazy period that hanging out with her little cousin, whether it was for Pokémon training or just for fun that helped her escape the drama she was having & David would never mind one bit as he always looked up to Serena & loved her more over the rest of her family, especially Rini.

"So, how's life treating you this week?" David asked.

"With that little vampire in my house, insane." Serena answered. "She's always out to get me just for the silver crystal, she's never been nice to me & she kind of clings onto Darien way too much." Just as she said Darien, Serena looked down on the ground in sadness. David noticed this & was worried about his cousin.

"Are you okay, Serena?" David asked in a concern manner. "Is Darien giving you a hard time?"

"…" Serena was silent for a second & then spoke back to David. "No, it's just that he broke up with me ever since Rini showed up. He doesn't explain why & he just continues to avoid me. I don't know what's wrong. He also seems to pay more attention to Rini _way_ more than he does with me."

"Maybe he's just being a jerk." David insisted. "I should kick him in the shin if I ever see him just for you."

Serena placed her hand on David's head & rubbed his hair playfully. "Oh David there's no need for you to do anything. I know deep down that he doesn't mean to hurt me. I just got to hang in their & see why he's acting the way he does. I know you're too young to understand, but soon you'll know why & I appreciate the concern. As for Rini she's not too horrible, she kind of reminds me of myself when I was her age & look how I turned out."

David then thought of something he wanted to ask Serena concerning Rini since it seemed like she hangs out with Serena whenever he was back in Pallet. "Hey, Serena…despite Rini's bratty attitude, who do you prefer to hang out with more when you're not with those scouts or picking up the pieces with Darien: her or me?"

'Is he really jealous of Rini?' Serena thought as she looked at David slightly indignantly, but smiled warmly at the boy. "Don't make me pick between the two of you, I love hanging out with you more than Rini. At least you know better than to yank my hair like crazy & you rarely bring the worst out of me." She answered. 'Although there was 1 time when you walk into the bathroom when I was taking a bath & you just stared at me naked. I really had to scold you but you were sorry for it.' She thought.

"Well, like you said to me long ago: You'd always have my back even you're not around." David reminded the troubled teen. "I may be a little boy, & I may not be like Amy, Raye, Lita, or Mina, & I may not be those talking cats, but I'll always stick by your side, cousin especially when everybody seems like they're against you for the wrong reasons." He then smiled back at Serena who'd acknowledged the promise & flung her arm around the boy's neck.

The two then came back to the household. She gracefully walked inside with David by her side & went up the stairs. As she entered her room, she caught Rini & Sammy attempting to mess up her room. 'Here we go again. Back to me being the bad girl & having that public face on.' she thought. Serena let go of David's hand, breathed deeply & yelled out, "WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK YOU'RE DOING IN MY ROOM!?" Serena's angry shout even made little David blink nervously at her.

"Ah…no-thing!" Sammy stuttered.

"Doesn't look like nothing to me." Serena scolded the two. "Trying to turn my room into 'Ground Zero' again, you rotten spores!?"

"Uhhhh…I think I hear my tutor calling me, gotta go!" Sammy managed to crawl underneath Serena & rushed out of the room & out of the house. Rini, on the other hand was still glaring at Serena.

"Give it up, meatball-head!" Rini ordered. "I know you have it here somewhere!"

"Have…what?" David asked the pink-haired child.

"Don't play innocent with me raven boy!" Rini shouted to David. "Serena has that Silver Crystal & I want it now. So stay out of this you kiss-up!"

"Little fungus!" Serena shouted back. "First off, where are your manners yelling at my _real_ cousin like that, how rude. Secondly if I did have the crystal which I don't, it's not yours to take you ungrateful brat!"

"Fine!" Rini said, defiantly. "I have my ways of getting what I want. Until then, I'll just hang out with Darien since you're inclined to having that kid as your new boyfriend. Hopefully you both drive each other wacko as well."

"What was that pinky!?" David glared at her feeling offended. "At least I don't hypnotize someone's family with some ball just to annoy the heck out of one person to the next level." Rini glared back to the boy as well, both gritting their teeth at each other. It would seem as if laser beams shot of out each other's eyes as they got at each other in a staring contest. Serena, annoyed at how this fight was going in her room especially with Rini's disrespectful ego & how she wished to clean her room, decided to intervene.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Serena shouted to the two warring kids. "Rini, out! Right now! Out! Out! OUT!"

Rini spat her tongue out at Serena & quickly left the room. David decided to leave himself so he couldn't piss off Serena any further.

"Oh no you can stay, David." Serena suggested as she chilled out. "Those two have been teaming up on me to get in my case."

David closed the door & sighed. He didn't really liked Rini that much when he & Ash 1st met her. He felt she was just an ungrateful brat that always had a habit of taking someone like Serena for granted. He also thought that if Serena let her true colors shine, that Rini would somehow bring her down back to her 'public face' that everybody is familiar with. The feeling was mutual. Rini felt jealous of him because whenever David was around, Serena ended up hanging out with him more than Rini. She'd even let him sleep in the same room with her & he wouldn't do anything perverted like. Sure she acted like a brat, but she enjoyed torturing Serena around just for her own amusement at Serena's expense. But with David around along with how nice he is around Serena, she was just easily put off & thought it was Serena's version of how Rini always clinged onto Darien.

The time travelers observed this moment & added their two cents as well.

"Wow." Sora said. "I never thought I'd meet or see someone young like that other than Misty that could match Yolei in temper."

"Yeah, that girl is as vicious as a new-born kitten without her ball of yarn." Gatomon commented with her usual cat references.

"According to what Serena was saying about being Rini…" Kari wondered out loud. "Is she really related to us?"

"Not exactly, Kari." Ash answered. "Here's the real shocker…according to what David told me in a letter he got from Serena years ago Rini is Serena's future daughter."

"WHAT! PIKA (WHAT!)!" everybody shouted.

"You serious, Ash?" Chloe asked in disbelief.

"Well, that's what David said in the letter he got. I'm pretty sure Serena wouldn't lie about this sort of thing. She did mention something about how Rini came from the future for something important."

"I do see the resemblance." Sakura exclaimed. "They both have that same 'odango-style' hair & that same stubborn attitude. At least Serena's 'public stubbornness.'"

"Who's the pops?" Matt asked the talking Pikachu.

"That Darien guy, Serena talks about is the one according to the letter." Ash responded. "I'm kind of surprised that an older guy like him would fall for someone that young. Then again, I hang around Brock too much whenever he makes moves towards slightly older women."

"It must be fate then." Chloe said. "If Darien & Serena were meant to be in the past, then there's no surprise that they'll eventually have a child in the future."

All of a sudden, the flash came in amongst the group & they disappeared into another "slideshow tunnel" of the past events in David's life.

_To be continued…_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chloe: **Well, another short chapter. The author apologizes because he attempted to add more stuff & more action, but he felt that he should add this one to show how much of a position in liked family relationships Serena Tsukino placed David Ketchum in compared to Rini at the time of _Sailor Moon R_. He doesn't 100% despise Rini, but he felt bad that Serena has to put up with her bad attitude she initially dished out. In the next chapter, which will conclude the "Tsukino Moon" will reveal big secrets as well as alternative scenarios. If you don't know what I mean, just read on & you'll see soon enough.


	9. 7: LDK: Tsukino Moon 3

**Chloe: **Welcome to another chapter of the Tsukino Moon section of Memos of the Other Ketchum. One major event happens in this chapter that involves both the twin Ketchums, Serena, & even me. This is where something with Digimon is thrown into the mix that comes as a big shocking revelation but this is the author's fanfic. Let's start the chapter!

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 7: Legacy of David Ketchum: Tsukino Moon 3**

"_How it all begin…" _-Lawrence the III, _Pokémon: The Movie 2000_

"_We're all bound by the strings of fate!" _Hyosuke Magumo, _Please Teacher!_

_"Nothing's what it seems anymore,"—_Jacob Sasaki, _DigimonPokemon Part 2: The Years Ahead _(Caro N's fanfic)

Previously, the time travelers saw a young David & a young Serena put up with a little girl who is revealed to be Rini, Serena's future daughter. As they left, time passed enough in young David's life with his sensei. Eventually, Serena from the past started to take a bit of a liking towards Rini & discovered who she is & dealt with enemies who were after her. Even David lightened up towards Rini for his cousin's sake after finding out the truth from Serena via letters that are usually sent for purpose of Pokémon training tips. More threats arise for the Moon Princess as well as encountering more Sailor Scouts: Amara, Michelle, Trista, & Hotaru who were known as the Outer Senshis, Sailor Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, & Saturn respectively. With help from all of them they manage to avert another disaster from the forces of evil.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Timeline: During Sailor Moon SuperS & 1 ½ year before Digimon 01_

The time travelers finally stepped out of the "slideshow tunnel" & found the people they were observing. Taking a little hiatus from dealing with the next great threat, 15 year old Serena Tsukino has decided to take a trip to Highton View Terrace. Accompanying her of course is none other than her trusty apprentice, newly turned 9 year old David Ketchum along with Ash Ketchum & 11 year old Chloe Device. As they were sightseeing around Odaiba, one of the neighboring areas of Highton View Terrace, they've encountered plenty of interesting kids that were around the same age as the Ketchum bros. These 6 kids were quite unique: the 4 met two related blond-haired kids with one much older than the other, a blue-haired boy wearing glasses who acted rather cautious & conservative as he was eating a egg with only salt & pepper, a red-haired boy who seems to be genius with his laptop as he told the two directions to Highton View Terrace, a slender brown-haired girl wearing a gray cowboy hat, & lastly a girl that both Ketchums are familiar with, a red-haired girl who wears a blue helmet & was head butting a soccer ball around when she accidentally nailed Ash on the head with. That girl they knew was Sora, a girl who hung out with Tai a lot outside his home. The two Ketchums always played with the two & were quite fond of Sora's tomboyish nature. The time travelers, who followed the 4 all the way to a bridge on Highton View Terrace (**A/N: **The same bridge area where the kids saw the Greymon & Parrotmon fight.), were astonished of the 6 kids that met them & for a very good reason.

"Prodigious!" Izzy stated, looking at Ash & Chloe. "I never knew David & Serena along with you two met the rest of us Digidestined in one day. It seems like fate had it so all of you would meet us along with the exception of Tai & Kari since they're your cousins, Ash."

"Well, it seems like a coincidence to me." Chloe exclaimed. "We all didn't even know you were Digidestineds back then. Hell, I didn't even know Serena was Sailor Moon before I was that age."

"I honestly don't think it's a coincidence." Sakura said. "A woman that I met long ago once said, 'there are no such things as coincidences, only inevitabilities.'"

"I suppose this is no exception?" Ash pointed out. Sakura nodded at the boy's question. All of a sudden a bright light shined out in front of the Serena & the younger kids. All of a sudden a portal showed up out of nowhere & instantly sucked Serena, & the younger David, Ash, & Chloe into the portal. As they disappeared into the portal, the time travelers were instantly warped into joining the 4. As frantic screams occur within what seems to be a wave of blue & orange energy waves Serena watched carefully were the other 3 kids were.

'I gotta do something!' Serena thought in panic. 'They need my help! Looks like I better transform now, though I don't know how Chloe would react.' She then yelled, "MOON CRISIS POWER!"

The three kids in peril as well as the floating time travelers all heard her chant & in small flash of light Super Sailor Moon was right there. The young Chloe of course was stunned at the sight of Sailor Moon. She overheard stories from when David & Ash were talking about it whenever she visited the Ketchum household, but she thought they were just nuts. Using her strength in her scout form, Super Sailor Moon maneuvered herself towards the three falling kids & grabbed them by the arms. All of a sudden, they were transported on the floor of what appeared to be a laboratory of sorts. There was all kinds of machinery in the area they were at. As the 4 got back on their feet, they spotted what appear to be human figures in white robes staring at them. Apparently their presence did not go unnoticed. One of the hooded figures slowly approached them & took his hood, revealing a young brown-haired man with a ponytail. He looked at the visitors with curiosity.

"Hello there!" the man said. "May I ask what you are doing here?"

"We got sucked into some portal & ended up here." Sailor Moon replied.

"That's all?" the man asked. "Oh, I apologize we were just conducting experiments of portals when of one of us accidentally activate one nearby Highton View Terrace. I guess you guys got pulled in by mistake. My name is Gennai & I'd like to welcome you 4 to the Digital World."

"THE DIGITAL WORLD!?" young Ash, Chloe, David, & Sailor Moon shouted in confusion.

"Yes, don't worry give us time to open up another portal & we'll send the 4 of you back home in a few hours. Until then, why don't I show you 4 a tour of this place as long as you don't breathe a word about anything I show you when you guys return to the real world?"

"That sounds like a good idea." Sailor Moon stated.

"Wonderful. Now follow me." Gennai suggested.

As the 4 followed Gennai around, David was readjusting his spiky sideway hair & successfully swept it back. He does this as his hairstyle when not swept back resemble Ash's sideway spiky hair. As he swept his hair back, his spiky hair is pointed to the back direction. Both young Chloe & present Chloe rolled their eyes back as they snorted at this display.

"Gee, Ash." Chloe stated to the boy on her shoulder. "Even nowadays he still has that habit of sweeping his hair back."

"It's just his way to be more distinguishable from me." Ash said. "I guess he's into that habit of style or something."

"Still, he looks good like that." Sakura responded. Both Ash & Chloe sweatdropped at her remark.

Back to the 4 outsiders of the Digital World. They were following Gennai around as they. Still a little surprised about Serena little Chloe decided to put her 2 cents in to David.

"So that's the Sailor Moon that you & Ash were talking about?" she whispered to David. The boy nodded at her question. "Wow, she looks beautiful & here I thought you & Ash was just crazy & hyper from all that 'Crystal Coke' you two have been drinking." David glared at the pretty young lady indignantly as she grinned back at him. They along with Ash & Super Sailor Moon followed Gennai to a glass case where there were 8 eggs with a cable connected to them. Connected to them were little devices. Also, next to them were 8 necklaces with what seems to be tags. The original Digidestined were mighty surprise to where Gennai lead the visitors to, let alone seeing Sailor Moon & the others end up in the Digital World.

The original Digidestined looked at Ash & Chloe at shock & awed. "YOU GUYS WENT TO DIGIWORLD?!" they yelled in unison.

Knowing what they're gonna say & thought it was a waste of time…the two simply responded back exasperatedly, "WILL YOU JUST WATCH & SEE FOR YOURSELVES!"

Sakura grinned nervously, "Wow, the spectators are getting restless."

"Pikachu (They sure are.)." You-know-who agreed.

"Anyways…" Izzy called back. "I'm pretty surprised that you 4 went to this castle where the Digieggs of our partner Digimon were at."

"You guys been here before?" Kari asked.

"A spirit used you body to communicate with us, years ago, Kari." Tai exclaimed. "It was when we were fighting Puppetmon when Matt & I got into a little quarrel & some ghost or something used your body to communicate with us with why we got chosen as the Digidestined."

"Oh." Kari replied. 'So what happen between me & David wasn't the first time…' she pondered her thoughts until she was interrupted by the gasps of the 4 younger people.

"What's with the eggs, mister?" David asked.

"Yeah & what are those other things there as well?" The younger Ash added.

"These eggs, children…" Gennai addressed to the twins. "…are Digieggs. Digimon hatch from these eggs."

"Digimon?" Chloe asked.

"Are they like Pokémon?" David asked.

"Not exactly, though according to what Sailor Moon informed me about those creatures, I can see the confusion." Gennai answered. He then told them what Digimon were & how they are & also explained…

"The other objects you see nearby the eggs are the Digivices & the tags/crests. They help give these Digimon the ability to digivolve. All of these will soon belong to 8 potential human children like you three, although the problem is that we have yet to find their location & so me & all those other folks you encountered operating the machines are planning the time to release the digivices to the chosen children who had their first close encounter with the Digimon from all those years ago in Highton View Terrace. I do apologize that neither you three nor Sailor Moon are the chosen ones. But at least you 4 are going to be witnesses to the foundation of the Digidestined."

"That's interesting." Sailor Moon said. "Oh well, these three kids have something promising to be destined for. It might be similar to being Digidestined, since they are going to interact with monsters."

Super Sailor Moon & Gennai continued to chat about the monsters they informed each other about. They told the kids to stay around the room with the 8 displayed digieggs & to stay out of trouble. On the other perspective, the time travelers continued to observe what the younger Chloe & the twin Ketchums were doing. As Ash & Chloe looked on at the digieggs with awe, David pulled out what seems to be 3 poké balls. They were quite different from the red & white colored balls though. The 3 balls had a black coat on the top part of the poké ball with a yellow coated mark on it as well. David looked closely at the balls at such amusement.

'It sure was nice of Serena to get me these 3 Ultra Balls as a birthday gift.' he thought to himself. 'I hope I can catch some legendary Pokémon with these.' As pondered on while walking, he accidentally bumped into Ash by accident & dropped the Ultra Balls. The balls then went inside some sort of capsule the size of port-a-potty that was connected to the 8 monitors behind the glass display of the digieggs, the Digivices, & the tag & crests.

"Watch where you're going, David!" Ash ordered in frustration.

"My bad…" David apologized. "Oh no, the Ultra Balls!" David then rushed passed Ash to the capsule contraption. Ash slowly followed suit out of curiosity while Chloe watched them while rolling her eyes.

"Better see what those 2 are up to." she sighed in exasperation. She then followed Ash to where David was heading to.

As David entered the capsule he spotted the balls on the floor & kneeled down to pick them up. Meanwhile Ash, with Chloe not too behind went up to the capsule. Ash placed his hand on the side of the capsule & used his hand simply to lean & watch David get his balls back. Little did the boy knew, he pressed a button with the palm of his hand & the button where Ash's hand was lighted up. The entry way of the capsule was then sealed shut by a glass door. Also, the inside of the capsule where David is in, also lighted up. As David looked up at wonder, he saw digital pixilated dots around him inside the capsule. Ash & Chloe looked on helplessly as David was trapped in the capsule as it was activated.

"What did you do now, Ash!?" Chloe demanded.

"Nothing, all I did was just touched the box thingy & then all this happened." Ash explained to the angered girl.

"What happened here!?" Sailor Moon yelled as she returned to the kids with Gennai. "One of you kids better have a good explanation for all this racket!"

"Well…" Chloe started. I was just looking at all these pretty eggs when David dropped his Ultra Balls in that box thingy & Ash followed him there & clumsily pressed some button with his clueless hand here & now David is trapped in this contraption."

"WHAT!?" Sailor Moon shouted in response.

"Calm down, ma'am." Gennai consoled the panicky Sailor Scout. "That capsule won't harm the boy, it's just used to pick up images of a person's memory. The images then show up on those 8 screens of something or someone we need."

Meanwhile inside the capsule, the young David was feeling a bit fuzzy. His entire body felt like it was vibrating especially his head. On the outside, the 8 T.V. like screens turned on. At first it was static like with snow like display from reception-less signals, but seconds later, images of kids showed up on each screen. Each screen displayed one different kid. Ash, Chloe, & Super Sailor Moon looked on to the screens as Gennai checked the capsule with David inside. The kids looked familiar to them, but to the time travelers, especially the Digidestined, they immediately knew who those kids were.

"Hey, those kids on those screens are us!" Mimi exclaimed. "I really thought gray wasn't much of my style when I wore that hat."

"Forget the hat!" T.K. suggested. "Why are those screens showing pictures of all of us Digidestined?"

"We're about to find out soon, T.K.." Kari pointed out as she looked at the capsule with David in it. "It looks like David is about to get out of that thing. He looks like he's been on too many roller coaster rides."

The capsule then shut down on the inside & the glass door slid open, David then picked up his Ultra Balls & groggily walked out of the capsule. Little did he or anybody else noticed, the button on those balls lit up in a weird blue color & then faded out. The others saw David & went over to his side as he collapsed on one knee & placed the Ultra Balls gently on the hard cover floor. His cousin, brother, & Chloe then walked up to him in concern.

"Ughhh…" David moaned as his eyes were looking down on the ground. "I feel like I've been through too many roller coaster rides. I'm surprised I haven't thrown up yet."

"You okay, kid?" Sailor Moon asked.

"I'll live." David answered. He then looked up & saw Ash. With fire in his eyes, he lunged towards his brother, grabbed his neck with both his hands, & shook him up in anger as he strangled him.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" David shouted in aggression. "WERE YOU JUST STUPID OR WERE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!?"

As Ash was struggling to breathe with his hands trying to yank David's, Sailor Moon & Chloe were looking on in exasperation. Shaking their heads, the two went up to the twins with Chloe behind Ash & Sailor Moon behind David.

"OH WILL YOU TWO JUST BREAK IT UP ALREADY!" Sailor Moon & Chloe yelled in unison. They grabbed their respective boys & yanked the two away from each other. Meanwhile, Gennai was observing the kids on the monitors, ignoring the little scuffle that was going on.

"Amazing." Gennai commented. "We weren't able to track these kids for years & then all of a sudden thanks to David, we finally found our chosen children to become the Digidestined children!"

"Huh!" Ash, Chloe, David, & Sailor Moon said altogether in surprise.

David looked on at the screens & noticed all the kids, especially Sora & cousins Tai & Kari. "You serious?" he asked. "These kids seem like ordinary kids to me. I never thought them along with my 2 cousins would get involved in this sort of thing."

"I'm serious." Gennai answered back. "These kids have the potential to do special things with their partner Digimon in the future."

As Sailor Moon & the others stared at the screens in astonishment, David walked closer to the screens that showed the images of his cousins, Tai & Kari & looked up at Kari's image. Meanwhile back to the sight of the time travelers, Kari & Gatomon walked nearby David. Since she never really saw what happened 4 years ago (her being possessed by a benevolent & informative spirit), she was blown back at all the history that had to do with the Digidestined.

"So this is what you & the others saw 4 years ago, Gatomon?" Kari asked.

"Yep, although the difference between here & now is that we never thought your cousins & Chloe had any sort of involvement with Digimon. Talk about coincidences."

"It's like I said before." Sakura said as she caught up with the duo along with Ash, Pikachu, & Chloe. "Sometimes, there are no such things as coincidences, only inevitabilities. And this event is no exception." Meanwhile back to David's perspective…

"Amazing!" David stated. "I always knew there was something special about Kari…& I guess Tai as well. She always was one of the smarter girls I know in my life." Unbeknownst to him, Kari heard the comment & giggled at David's compliment of her as well as his off-hand remark of Tai.

The younger Ash also walked by, wondering what David was staring at. Bad move as David noticed Ash walking towards him. Regaining his aggression of what happened to him earlier, he lunged towards his brother & restarted his chokehold.

"YOU STILL NEARLY GOT ME KILLED YOU FOOL!" David shouted. "YOU'RE LUCKY I AIN'T GOING TO PRACTICE THOSE MARTIAL ARTS MOVES THAT LITA & RAYE TAUGHT ME ON YOU!"

Everybody in the room, whether it was the people that were part of timeline or the time travelers, all sweatdropped at David's violent behavior. Sailor Moon then quickly went up to the two, removed Ash from David's grasp, grabbed David by one of his shoulders & then repeatedly lightly slapped the violent boy with her palm hitting one cheek & the back part of her gloved hand smacking the other cheek. Serena rarely had to discipline her own cousin, but David's outburst of aggression needed to stop before he accidentally kills someone.

"Knock it off, David!" Sailor Moon ordered as she continued to lightly smack the boy around. "It was just an accident. So knock it off!"

David quickly nodded at her order & so Sailor Moon released her grip on the boy. Back to the time travelers, the older Ash glared angrily at the younger David.

"When we get back from memory lane, one of you please remind me to strangle David for this, okay?" Ash asked which in response from everybody, they all collapsed anime-style. Meanwhile Gennai approached the 4 Digiworld visitors.

"Everybody!" Gennai announced to the 4 visitors. "All of you had served your purpose well. Out of this, you 4 will be known & remembered to many of us as the 'Digidestined Catalysts' out of your direct/indirect actions. However, it's time for you all to return home to the Earth. There is a transport that'll lead you 4 to a nearby portal in another part of the Digital World that'll return you to your other world. I would've led you to the other portal in this castle, but it's still under maintenance. You'll be able to identify the portal as the image will show the place you were at before being transported here."

"Understood." Sailor Moon said. "Are you sure you don't need my help? According to what you told me about the purpose of the Digidestined children, it could get ugly for these kids & I don't want place Tai or Kari in danger."

"Don't worry." Gennai reassured the concerned Sailor Scout. "These children will know what to do. And besides, you still need to defend your world, Sailor Moon. Anyways, we still need to make long final preparations before summoning the kids here to the Digital World. However…" Gennai looked at the 4 visitors solemnly. "You must promise me this serious request: do not tell the chosen ones about their future fates. Even though you 4 ended up here in Digiworld & got deeply involved with powers that chose the Digidestined, it isn't really in your place to interfere with their destiny this early. In fact, just pretend that all of this is just a strange dream. Am I clear?"

"Understood!" Ash, Chloe, David, & Sailor Moon agreed in a serious manner.

"Wonderful." Gennai smiled at their honesty. "Allow me to show you the transport that'll get you to the portal."

The "Digidestined Catalysts" then followed Gennai out some door which led them outside. Meanwhile, the time travelers took in everything that happened with a sense of enlightenment (or in Chloe & Ash's case, a sense of refreshment of memory).

"It's amazing how all of us are tied by fate." Izzy exclaimed as he looked at Ash & Chloe. "You two along with David & Serena played such a huge role."

"I wouldn't really say that." Ash responded humbly. "All I did was pushed a button."

"Yeah, the button of fate, Ash." Chloe retorted. "You & David made a mess that was actually a blessing in disguise."

"There's something that kind of bothers me though." Sora stated. "For one, why didn't Gennai know that Kari was the 8th child when he told us about another person becoming a Digidestined & why neither Ash, Chloe, nor David told us anything after we became the Digidestined & first met you guys."

"I'm pretty sure for your 1st question Gennai got old & forgot things." Tai answered. "That's what getting old for ya, you sometimes end up getting senile."

"To answer your 2nd question…" Ash said with his hand behind his the back of his head. "Uh…."

"You never asked!" Ash & Chloe proclaimed in unison. That answer caused all of the Digidestined, along with Patamon & Gatomon to collapse anime-style. Then, a short light flash occurred & the time travelers were transported to the location where Sailor Moon, David, Ash, & Chloe were heading to in which the portal to the Earth was suppose to be. Meanwhile, an hour & a half passed since the events of the castle went on. Unknown to the "Digidestined Catalysts," the castle they exited out, 1 ½ hour ago was ambushed by evil Digimon led by the Dark Masters' leader, Piedmon. The 4 visitors heard explosions coming from the castle, but they were too helpless to do anything about it. As Gennai managed to keep the Digieggs & the Digivices away from the evil Digimon via a mechanical Digimon that was used a flying vehicle, he fled from the castle pursued by other mechanical Digimon. Unfortunately for him, Gennai dropped one of the Digieggs (Gatomon's) as he flew overhead from the 4 visitors.

"What was that in the sky?" Ash asked as he pointed up to the sky for the others.

"I don't know, bro?" David responded. "Doesn't look like an air show to me.

"I think I see something falling!" Chloe exclaimed.

The 4 continued to look up at the sky & saw an egg that had a chord attach to it with the Digivice attached to the chord as well plunge to the earth of which the 4 visitors stand. Out of instinct for a child, David kept track of where it the egg was going to fall & around the area they were at & lunged at the egg. Fortunately, he managed to catch the egg & prevent it from being scrambled. Perhaps, the boy should try out for youth baseball? Anyways…

"That was a close one." David pointed out while holding the egg. "I wonder why this Digiegg is out here?"

"I can only guess something bad must've happened." Sailor Moon sadly stated. "I hope Gennai, those other people, & the Digieggs are alright. Right now, the most important thing to do is leave the egg peacefully on the ground & return home."

"If you say so, Serena." David said. He then used twigs & branches from the nearby trees & made a nest for the Digiegg. As he made a nest for the egg, Kari & Gatomon, along with the other time travelers watched in surprise & awe.

"Wow, Kari." Gatomon said. "Your cousin is a pretty kind kid doing that for my Digiegg."

"David always has a keen sense of respect of nature." Kari pointed out. "I guess he learned that a lot from being a Pokémon Trainer."

"He kind of thought about bringing the egg with him." Ash remarked. "But I guess a promise is a promise & my brother & I never break promises we can easily keep even if it meant turning down personal gain."

The time travelers then disappear in a flash of light. As for the "Digidestined Catalysts," the small nest David made was complete & he placed the egg in it. They all then entered the portal & returned to their world. As she transformed back to normal before entering the portal, Serena noticed that not much time passed since they were in the other world. Still wanting to enjoy the day, she simply reminded the kids about Gennai's promise & agreed to pretend that their visit in the Digiworld was just a dream. One day soon though, there's a possibility that their services might be needed later on in the future.

_To be continued…._

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chloe: **Well, that ends another chapter. Now according to the author, when they showed "The Ultimate Clash" episode in Digimon 01, it wasn't mentioned the timeline in which Myotismon's castle was assaulted by Piedmon when Gennai was saving the Digieggs & then the author put into theory of time going on slow in the Real World compare to time in the Digiworld. Hopefully, the author clarified some stuff. The author hopes that in the next couple of chapters he will conclude the Tsukino Moon section. See yah!


	10. 8: LDK: Tsukino Moon 4

**Chloe: **Welcome again readers to the 2nd to last chapter of the Tsukino Moon section of the story. Now expect more action, suspense, & drama from this chapter.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 8: Legacy of David Ketchum: Tsukino Moon 4**

"_Battle brings death. Death brings sorrow." _The Sorrow, _Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater/Subsistence_

"_Everything you hold sacred is worth no more than a pile of trash to them!" _Gohan, _Dragon Ball Z: History of Trunks_

Last time, the time travelers came across a big surprise. The Digidestined discovered that Serena Tsukino aka Sailor Moon, along with Chloe Device, & both Ash & David Ketchum were one of the mysterious forces in the Digital World involved in choosing them to be the Digidestined children. Gennai back then dubbed the 4 visitors, the title of the "Digidestined Catalysts." Their accidental visit to the Digital World helped hasten the time of when the chosen will get their digivices & their partner Digimon. After returning to their world, the 4 solemnly kept their promise to Gennai that they were to not interfere in the process of the chosen children's destinies. Time then went on since that faithful visit. Ash & David turned 10, which for Ash, he was able to prepare himself to embark on the journey of the lifetime of becoming a great Pokémon Trainer. Being 10 years old enabled kids from UltimaPokétopia to get their Pokémon license. David, on the other hand continued to get stronger in the Underground Pokémon Coliseums of Japan thanks to his mentor, 16 year old Serena Tsukino aka the newly powered up Eternal Sailor Moon. With help from her & from his 2 loyal starter Pokémon, Elekid & Magby, David managed to earn himself more prized Pokémon to add to his collection & to his team. And to his great delight he gained 2 things: both Elekid & Magby evolved into Electabuzz & Magmar respectively, & a mysterious Pokémon he encountered willingly allowed itself to be captured by David as he used 1 of the Ultra Balls he was given. The boy from Pallet town has managed to get himself a huge head start compare to the average 10 year old since he had a Pokémon permit since he was 8 years old. His mentor also gained a huge reputation for being such a professional trainer that her skills could rival that of the both any members of the Elite Four & any of the Pokémon League Champions of UltimaPokétopia. Little did those two know at the time, all of Sailor Moon's fellow Sailor Senshi managed to pull a similar rep as her. Neither of the Sailor Soldiers knew that any of them were powerful Pokémon Trainers because there are coliseums that are scattered from each other in Tokyo & none of the scouts bother exploring the coliseums that contain their fellow senshi.

Meanwhile, in David's life outside of Pokémon training a tragedy occurred: Chloe Device, best friend & sister figure to Ash, David, & Sakura mysteriously disappeared from Pallet Town way before the twin Ketchums turned 10. Even though she was old enough to become a Pokémon trainer, she chose to stick around Pallet to train her starter Pokémon to be strong for the outside world. Nobody knew what happened, & to Ash & David, it hurt them mentally the most because of how much she meant to them as a non-related sister. Thanks to the comfort & advising from Serena, Ash & David continued to maintain their spirits & hoped for the best that Chloe was alright.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Present Day: Odaiba, Japan 8:10 pm_

Back in the room with the knocked out David Ketchum, Eternal Sailor Moon continued to probe the thoughts of her own cousin/apprentice. Going through her own recent ordeal earlier in the day, she sought to seek out the truth on her own without the rest of the Sailor Senshi or Tuxedo Mask. As she scanned David's mind with the use of the Silver Crystal, she sighed deeply as she uncovered bad moments in the boy's life.

"Oh no. David..." Sailor Moon silently said as she had her eyes shut. "It seems that the events with Chaotic Galaxia never left your head." Whoever this Galaxia is, the time travelers will surely see for themselves. As for the curious Sailor Soldier, she continued to use the power of her Silver Crystal. A flash of pink light emerged from the crystal & faded quickly. With her eyes shut, Eternal Sailor Moon still maintained her position nearby David in motionless state.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Timeline: During "Sailor Moon: Sailor Stars", 3 weeks before "Pokémon: I Choose You," & many months before Digimon 01_

Many things have occurred during this timeline in Sailor Moon's life from David Ketchum's eyes & ears. Aside from Sailor Moon's upgraded powers, to Rini's presumably permanent return to the future, & the return of Sailor Saturn (**A/N:** Go to Wikipedia or something to find out what was going on in the Sailor Moon series because I can't get way too much into detail of Sailor Moon stuff.), the Sailor Soldiers encountered 3 new scouts known as the Sailor Starlights. These three: Sailor Star Fighter, Sailor Star Healer & Sailor Star Maker were from another planet that went under the civilian names of Seiya, Yaten, & Taiki, respectively who were publicly known as a band called, "The Three Lights." Amazingly enough in civilian form, they are dudes while in scout form they're females. Talk about swapping sex change right? Anyways, with help from these 3 scouts, the Sailor Senshi were able to combat a new force of evil that seek to steal "true star seeds," the essence of sentient life. Another moment occurred was an encounter with a mysterious little girl known as Chibi Chibi who is able to transform into Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon & aid the Sailor Senshi as well. Like Rini, she was able to find her way into the Tsukino household & live with them for a bit of time. But like Rini, she doesn't notice Serena's 100% true colors of her personality, her skills as a Pokémon trainer, & the bond with David & David didn't buy Chibi Chibi to be related to Serena but still accepted her nonetheless.

Once again, things weren't exactly well with the relationship between Serena & Darien. Darien, who went to America to study abroad, was not able to keep in touch with Serena for some strange reason. It was as if he either broke up with her in another country or he decided to completely ignore his love. Serena has tried to maintain her triple lifestyle without breaking down over what seemed to be the disappearance of her love. She also hung out with members of the "Three Lights" especially one in particular, Seiya during her high school experience. Nevertheless when David showed up once more, she continued to find a peace of mind through teaching him the art of Pokémon training. One day when David managed to gather all of his poké balls & prepared himself to go on his Pokémon journey, he decided to hang out with Serena as they along with Chibi Chibi, Amara, & Michelle went to the "Three Lights'" concert. In the case of the Sailor Starlights, they managed to find the special person whom they seek which was a graceful woman known as Princess Kakyuu & prepared to disband their band to further go on & accomplish their own goals. These goals involved combating an evil that sought to steal any & all "true star seeds," known as Sailor Galaxia.

Back to the time travelers, they suddenly appear from a flash of light. The area they just entered seemed to be a background of space in a magenta-like color. The tiled floor they were on also had that space like design as well. Looking around a bit, they spotted a large group of people in one spot & one woman sitting on a clear see-through throne, looking all smug up in front of the group of people. To the time travelers, the 3 females in black were foreign to them in familiarity as well as the little girl. However, the 6 other people were quite familiar especially the boy in blue jeans, blue t-shirt, blue jacket, black fingerless gloves, & even blue tinted sunglasses. They were none other than Eternal Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, & even David Ketchum himself.

"Who the heck are those 3 women?" Tai asked to no one in particular about the Sailor Starlights. "They seem like a trio of dominatrixes."

"I don't know." Ash answered. "What I'm curious is where are we? Are we in space or something?"

"Not sure about that." Kari replied. "With these Sailor Scouts & their fight for love & justice, everything they face is unpredictable." She then looked on to the woman sitting on the throne. "From the looks of things, that woman on the throne looks like another ringleader of evil."

"You're right about that, Kari." Sakura shivered. "I sense something from that woman. She sure gives off a bad vibe."

"I agree…" Chloe stated. "My psychic senses doesn't exactly tell me that woman isn't there to show off her gold outfit."

Unbeknown to them from above, a figure started materializing. All of a sudden, the Sailor Moon from the present then appeared from thin air in a ghostly image. Using the power of her crystal, she managed to travel through time herself to watch events of David's life. Floating in mid-air, she looked down at the time travelers & scrutinized every one of them.

'Hmmm…' present Sailor Moon thought. 'So Tai, Kari, Chloe, & Sakura are here as well, & the rest of those people must be the Digidestined. I see 2 Pikachus & 2 creatures that I'm not familiar with…must be those Digimon that I overheard. I wonder where Ash is.' She observed one of the Pikachus that was wearing a cap & has streaks of hair from its forehead. "That other Pikachu must be Ash!" Sailor Moon exclaimed as gave a quick giggle. "I guess he wasn't crazy when he said he got transformed into a Pikachu." She then also looked at the other figures & gasped at the sight.

"This place, those people!" Serena mumbled. "I never thought I had to relive these events again. Poor David."

At this time, both Eternal Sailor Moon of the present & the rest of the time travelers witness the confrontation of the Sailor Soldiers & their most fierce enemy, Sailor Galaxia. The evil villain had started her ferocious assault on Japan, proclaiming that all the humans' pitiful lives are meaningless & used her powers to turn Japan & perhaps the entire world into a apocalyptic setting. Innocent bystanders' star seeds are suddenly plucked out from the top of their foreheads & their bodies all seem to disappear. Fortunately for David, he was hanging out with Serena as Galaxia begun her assault. Concerned for not only Serena & the rest of the scouts, but also for his friends & family that might've been caught in the assault he gathered his poké ball case clipped to his belt & a long shaft like object covered in a sheet & followed the Sailor Scouts to the enemy's hideout. As the scouts begun a teleportation sequence, David quickly approached them & was teleported as well to Galaxia's hideout. The scouts immediately spotted David behind them after they teleported but decided to ignore him for the time being & focus on both the welfare of the Sailor Starlights, who confronted the fiend, & Galaxia herself.

Back to the event at hand, Galaxia, the golden color dressed fallen scout, simply pointed her waved hand at the other scouts in front of her & then a force of a wave pushed the all of the scouts except Eternal Sailor Moon (past version) & Chibi Chibi Moon.

"EVERYONE!" SM shouted to the blown back scouts. (**A/N: **I'll use this for Sailor Moon in the past for dialogue & for the one that traveled back time I'll write out her entire name). "Galaxia! It's totally wrong for you to do whatever you like!"

"There's nothing I can't do when I please!" Galaxia scowled back. She then stood up from her throne & evilly smirked at everybody, especially at Eternal Sailor Moon who was holding Chibi Chibi Moon. "I was thinking of having fun by hurting you…" she then raised her arms near her head in some sort of attacking stance. "…but you'll regret that you talked to me that way!"

The jewel on the bracelets as well as the one on Galaxia's forehead glow a yellow color. She then moved both her arms to the side as orbs of yellow light shot out from her as she was enveloped in a beam of yellow light. Sadly, each of the 4 yellow lights found their target: the 4 Inner Scouts. Those that weren't struck down by the projectiles looked on in horror as their star seeds suddenly emerged from their bodies. The star seeds of the 4 Sailor Scouts then floated by towards Galaxia as she used her powers. As she had the star seeds in her possession, she simply laughed out in glee at her handy work as she saw the scouts dying in front of her. Even the time travelers as well as present Eternal Sailor Moon shared the same shocking reactions, especially to 3 certain people who are related to at least 1 of the dying Sailor Scouts.

"NO! AMY!" T.K. & Matt cried out in dismay at the sight of their fatally wounded cousin. "THAT WITCH!" Matt angrily stated in acknowledgment.

"LITA!" Sakura shrieked in sadness as well for her cousin.

"Wait!" Chloe said. "When was the last time you saw your cousins?"

"Oh uh…I saw Lita last month." Sakura stated dumbfounded.

" And now that you mentioned it, Amy was helping with my math homework yesterday." T.K. realized.

"I guess that means that we shouldn't jump to conclusions of the losses." Chloe deducted. She then looked at the distraught relatives of Mercury & Jupiter in sympathy. "Remember, we're seeing what David is seeing & it's not a pretty sight. And I'm sure whatever happened in the end ends well."

Sakura, Matt, & T.K. nodded & watched on at the tragic sight. Sailor Star Healer, the Sailor Starlight with silvery light-bluish hair, limped towards the dying scouts after they collapsed on the ground.

"No way!" Sailor Star Healer lamented. "Why? Why? For us?"

Sailor Mercury turned her head towards Healer. "To…save…important…people…"

"Important people?" Sailor Star Maker, the one with long brown hair asked.

"Yes…" Sailor Venus answered as she was on the ground on her front. "…both Sailor Moon & the Starlights…are important…to us…" she finished as her body started to fade away.

"Oh, God!" Sailor Star Fighter, the one with long black hair cried. "Even if you might fade away?"

"Please…" Sailor Jupiter pleaded. "…in our place…protect Serena…& this world!" Her body started to fade as well.

Sailor Moon (the past) let go of Chibi Chibi Moon & approached the downed Sailor Mars.

"Raye…" SM whispered to her as she picked her up with her hand behind Sailor Mars' head & the other to her head. "Raye! Raye! Everyone!"

Suddenly, the bodies of almost all the Sailor Scouts completely disappeared. It was a sad scene. Even David himself shed drops of tears. He considered them good friends themselves for their positive personality, their kindness, their wisdom, & even their devotion to a girl like Serena. The time travelers also looked on in sorrow of how 4 innocent girls who fought for love & justice were dying in front of their beloved leader.

"Wait!" SM pleaded in tears to the dotted yellow lights that were once the Inner Sailor Soldiers. "Lita! Mina! Amy! Don't leave me! Don't leave me alone!"

Sailor Mars, who was still around but slowly faded away, placed her hand on the crying leader. "You…are…too…sweet…be…strong!" Sailor Mars said.

"Raye! Don't…" SM begged as tears streamed down her face. "We promised to be together until the end! Please don't leave me alone!"

Sailor Mars grinned at the saddened girl. "Don't…forget…" she reminded. "…you…have…Darien…" she hiccupped in pain. "Sorry…I can't…protect…you…" She then closed her eyes & faded out in dots of yellow light.

"Raye!" SM shouted. She simply lamented badly over the loss of her best friends. "No…" she quietly cried out in which she suddenly shouted, "No!"

"That heartless witch!" David snarled quietly. He then boiled over his sadness into rage & anger towards the smugged villain as he saw his first cousin once removed slowly approaching Sailor Galaxia. He then dropped the shafted object covered in a sheet & slowly followed suit as well.

"Return them to me!" she ordered as she moved towards Galaxia. "Return Raye! Lita, Mina, & Amy! RETURN THEM!"

Barely moving from where she sat, Galaxia once more used a pulse of invisible energy shoving Sailor Moon to the ground nearby Chibi Chibi Moon. As he saw this, David ran towards Galaxia in blind rage & swung his foot into a thrust kick to Galaxia's head. However, Galaxia simply caught David's ankle with her hand & evilly smirked at funny it was of how a mere human being had the guts to fight a superior being such as herself. She then lifted David's leg & threw his entire body in the air while staying perched up on her throne. Luckily for him, Sailor Moon managed to catch him before he slammed on the ground.

"Silly boy!" Galaxia criticized. "Did you really think that stunt could hurt me? You're only a mere little child."

"David!" SM cried to her cousin/apprentice. "Are you okay?"

"I'll live…" David assured her. "I guess I don't make the grade as a hero, right? Sorry that I feel so useless, sensei."

"Don't say that!" SM ordered. "It'll hurt me even more if I lose you!"

"Beautiful!" Galaxia exclaimed as she examined the 4 star seeds that belong to the other Sailor Soldiers. "I'll let you see something great…the number of _real _Star Seeds that I've collected." She then let the 4 star seeds fly out of her grasp & above her hovered an entire collection of shiny star seeds.

Everybody that didn't die or wasn't unconscious saw in shock & awe at the many star seeds Galaxia possessed. It seemed like she killed millions of species all to get her greedy hands on the "true star seeds." Amongst the collection of star seeds, one of them shined quite brightly as well as others that shined nearly as much. This star seed was gold colored as well. Sailor Moon stared into the most noticeable star seed. Her eyes continued to be all watery as it felt familiar to her. Out of instinct she knew only 1 person who has that golden star seed.

"Darien…" she exclaimed.

"What?" Sailor Star Fighter asked to no one in particular.

"Oh?" Galaxia wondered. "You have a good eye to catch the golden Star Seed. This Star Seed was in charge of this planet."

Tears continued to fall from Sailor Moon's eyes like a waterfall. "No…" she muttered. "If that's Darien's Star Seed, then Darien is…Darien is…along with Ash, Tai, & Kari!"

Unfortunately David heard every word that Sailor Moon said. "WHAT!?" David shouted staring at Sailor Moon's teary eyes. He then glared angrily at Galaxia. Pulling out an Ultra Ball from his case & decided to run into position towards her.

"BROTHER!" COUSINS!" David quietly shouted in tears. Sailor Moon noticed David's intention & quickly threaded her arms under David's armpits in an arm-lock, lifted him off the ground, & prevented him from his futile assault on Sailor Galaxia.

"DAVID DON'T!" She whispered loudly in David's ear. "You'll get killed as well!"

"Let me go!" David pleaded quietly while maintaining his rage aimed at Galaxia. "Let me at her! My brother…our cousins! She just snuffed their lives out & jacked their Star Seeds just by making her mere presence! I'll get her for this!" He foolishly swung both his feet around in Galaxia's direction as if she was face to face with him to be in kicking distance.

"Do you think they would like it if they were here to watch you die?" SM asked icily. This temporary snapped David back into reality. He then stopped struggling & faced the ground & fell limped in Sailor Moon's arms. Little did anybody in the room knew, Sailor Moon's transformation brooch (or rather Serena's Silver Crystal & her Star Seed) gave off an unnoticeable light that reacted when David was embraced by her as she restrained him from signing his death warrant.

"Those guys, Serena…" David muttered so that only Sailor Moon can hear him. "They all had so much to live for like I do. Ash wanted to become a Pokémon trainer & catch up to my level & Tai & Kari are supposed to become Digidestined. We can't let this high & mighty tramp take our futures away!"

"I know how you feel." SM let out a fake smile. "I promise you if it takes my life away, I'll get us all out of this mess if it's the last thing I do. I promise. Just give me a moment to recover from this mess."

David nodded at her promise. She then lowered David back on the ground & simply got down on her knees & faced the ground with such deep sadness over the loss of her love, her best friends, & even the people of her family. If this was hurting David, imagine how much it was badly hurting Serena.

"Beautiful…" Galaxia commented the Golden Star Seed floating on her hand. "The Star Seed in charge of the Earth…its shine is great for planet in the rural area of the galaxy.

"Star Seed for the Earth?" One of the Starlights inquired. "Is that?"

"All life in this galaxy hosts Star Seeds." Galaxia continued. "However, the Star Seeds which have eternal shines are those of soldiers with the energy of stars & planets."

"Mars…" SM muttered as she raised her head to the sky, clenching her fists with her elbows touching her thighs. "Mercury…Jupiter…Venus…Darien…cousins." She continued to stare aimlessly.

"Look!" Galaxia called out the people in front of her. "I'm going to get Star Seeds from all the stars & planets & become ruler of the whole galaxy as Star Galaxia!"

"No chance in hell that'll happen!" David grumbled.

"Terrible…" SM added. "…you're so terrible! What's the meaning of it? Why are you doing this terrible thing?"

"Why?" Galaxia repeated with a smirk. "That reminds me of the man who held this Star Seed. She glanced down at Darien's Star Seed. "He said the same thing." From the flash of light from the Golden Star Seed, Galaxia revealed Darien's fate to Sailor Moon. Despite his attempt to fight off the fallen Sailor Soldier, Galaxia beaten him & took his Star Seed.

"Darien!" SM cried. "Darien!" SM then sobbed at what happened.

"What a stupid man!" Galaxia pointed out remaining in her smugness. "On this planet, there is neither love nor justice! The only thing that exists is the shine! The one with the brightest shine is entitled to be ruler!"

"Shows how much you know, you foolish tramp!" David continued to mutter under his breath.

In the case of the time travelers, a flash of light appear before them & they vanished once more to another scenario. This did not go unnoticed by Eternal Sailor Moon of the present.

"I wonder where they're going?" Sailor Moon asked to herself. "I better follow them!" Before she started her teleportation sequence, she stared back down at the 10 year old boy. "David…I know you can't hear me, but understand this: Don't let events like this traumatize you forever. Fight it! Even though this nightmare in your life was a living nightmare, we all survived it together. Just know that nightmares like this don't last forever. Once you manage to wake up, it's over! The whole thing is only just that: a nightmare." Sailor Moon then vanished in pursuit of the time traveler's adventures in David's mind.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, thanks to the power Chibi Chibi Moon possessed, she managed to teleport everybody out of Galaxia's domain. During the process, it seemed that unnoticed by everybody, David was further expose to the powers of Sailor Soldiers: first by Sailor Moon, then again by Chibi Chibi Moon. He partially noticed this, but shrugged it off instantly thinking it was only a feeling of power he sense in the 2 girls. The 6 were transported into a room inside "Galaxy TV," the exterior of Galaxia's hideout. Low in spirit, Eternal Sailor Moon & the Sailor Starlights managed to regain their determination to stop Galaxia through the encouragements from the Outer Sailor Soldiers, & Chibi Chibi Moon's premature manipulation. As the Outer Sailor Soldiers went on to combat Galaxia,

"David…" SM called out to her cousin's son. "May I speak with you in private?"

"Of course." David answered.

The 2 then walked into another room of "Galaxy TV." Sailor Moon then locked the door & faced her cousin.

"David, I need you to stay here out of the fight." SM instructed. "I know you want to help me & all, but it would devastate me even more to see you end up like Darien & the others."

"But…" David instantly argued.

"No, buts!" SM interrupted. "You'll only get in the way. I know you want Galaxia dead for all she done, but there's nothing you can do even with your Pokémon. It's best that I face this while I still have my Star Seed intact."

"Alright!" David said reluctantly. "I'll try & stay out of the way. Just please be careful Serena. I don't want to lose you the way Ash & I lost Chloe. Hell, that evil tramp could've taken her Star Seed as well. All I can say is this: beat her down for me, for Ash, for my Mom, for Tai, for Kari, & for everyone!"

"I will." SM nodded. "I must go now."

"Just one more thing, sensei." David said. "Thank you, Serena. I may not be Darien or Seiya, but you really mean a lot to me. I'm honored that you told me everything about your secrets as Sailor Moon, Moon Princess, & even being known as Neo-Queen Serenity in the 30th Century. Hell, even though I'm still puzzled of why you hide most of your real personality away from your friends & your side of the family I still stand by you. After everything you've done for me, you're like an older sister to me & Ash. When it comes to Pokémon training & how you took me under your wings, I could honestly say in that world, you're like a 2nd mother to me."

David then approached Sailor Moon & hugged her tightly in which she returned that tighten feeling of love. "I know there's no chance in hell I could pay you back." He said as he tears poured out from his eyes. "But you are always appreciated by me, Serena."

Sailor Moon warmly smiled at the boy's gratefulness. Squatting down to his height (if compare their heights, Serena at this time is about 2 feet taller than David) she said to him, "Thanks, David. My feelings for you are quite mutual." On that note, she pressed her lips on David's forehead & simply kissed him there. She then unlocked the door of the room they were in & regrouped with the Starlights in their attempt to save the world. Back in the "safe-room" David brought out from his case connected to his belt 2 poké balls.

"ELECTABUZZ! MAGMAR! I CHOOSE YOU!" David summoned as he threw the balls. In a small flash of light, the 2 Pokémon he named appeared before him.

"Listen up!" David instructed. "Even though I promised my sensei that I wouldn't interfere, I love her too much to let her get killed by someone so heartless. An evil lunatic is turning our world into a wasteland & I can't allow this evil witch to fulfill her evil ambition. I beg of you 2 please, help me fight this evil together. It may not be like a normal Pokémon battle, but we got to do something before it's too late. Are you 2 with me?"

"Electabuzz! (I got your back, boss!)" Electabuzz yelled showing David a thumbs-up in agreement.

"Mag mar mar magmar! (If we die, we die together in battle!)" Magmar nodded.

"Thanks, guys!" David smiled. "Now let's save our princess!"

David then zipped up his jacket. He spotted in the room he was in a tan colored trench coat. He decided to take the coat off the hanger & wore it. To his delight the coat matched his size & was pretty much a floor length coat. He stripped off the sheet that covered the long shaft-like object & threw the sheet to the side. It turned out that the object appeared to be a long Japanese sword in a scabbard. David then examined the weapon carefully.

"Father…" David said. "I know you can't hear me right now, but please help guide me to use this weapon to help Sailor Moon. I beg of you!"

David then picked up the long sword. He held by the handle in a position that had the end handle be nearby his thumb & index finger when he grasped it & had it so the scabbard touched his shoulder & the end of the sword is facing upwards above even his head. With Electabuzz & Magmar following him he exited out of his hiding place & trailed Sailor Moon & Galaxia. Despite his promise to stay out of danger, he realized that he has to do something than nothing at all or have the world end in front of him.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chloe: **Another chapter concluded. There was suppose to more stuff in the chapter, but the author thought it would be best to separate some stuff to create some sort of suspense. Until next time.


	11. 9: LDK: Tsukino Moon 5

**Chloe: **Welcome again readers to the concluding chapter of the Tsukino Moon section of the story. Now expect even more action, suspense, & drama from this chapter. This is where David must confront the maniac Galaxia once more. One more thing…**the author does not own "Go to Sleep" by Eminem.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 9: Legacy of David Ketchum: Tsukino Moon 5**

"_I…won't…let you…GET AWAY WITH THIS!" _Goku_, Dragon Ball Z_

"_It's gonna take more than the likes of you to stop me!" _Wizardmon, _Wizardmon's Gift_

"_No one f**ks with my family! TEST ME! TEST ME!" _Niko Bellic, _Grand Theft Auto IV_

Back to the time travelers, they appear out of nowhere to another scenario in David's life as well as Eternal Sailor Moon of the present, following them but observing the past once more. They've appeared in what seems to be an apocalyptic area with blackened buildings & a magenta colored sky that was decorated with what seemed to be black lightning striking around in the sky.

Since they're last visit, much has happened. Despite valiant efforts to combat Sailor Galaxia, she managed to crush all of the Outer Sailor Soldiers & obtained their Star Seeds. Still, Sailor Moon & Sailor Starlights continued on & fight Galaxia. Galaxia revealed a bit of her own past concerning the Sailor Wars, & confessing that an entity known as Chaos possessed her. David, who managed to trail the combatants with his sword in hand & with his 2 loyal Pokémon by his side, hid from their view in 1 of the derelict buildings & overheard the conversation. He decided upon himself & to Electabuzz & Magmar that the trio shouldn't interfere unless Sailor Moon was truly in danger. The 3 watched on as the Starlights continued their brave assault on Galaxia which it was still a losing situation for them. Sailor Moon, believing that Galaxia could be free from the evil that possessed her tried to reason with the fallen Sailor Soldier. However, this proved futile as well. As Eternal Sailor Moon attempted to heal Galaxia, she managed to resist & broke her Eternal Tiare staff.

"No one can defeat me!" Galaxia boasted as she pointed her black sword at Sailor Moon. "I'll cut your Star Seed into pieces so it'll never shine again! Die!" She then charged at Sailor Moon. Luckily, Sailor Star Fighter blocked off the assault.

David overheard the remark Galaxia made. 'NO WAY!' David shouted mentally as he gritted his teeth. 'I'll rather die in front of Serena then to let that happen! I'll make my move soon enough!'

All of the Sailor Starlights attempted once more to combat Galaxia. Devoted to protect the "light" that was Eternal Sailor Moon.

"Does anyone want to jump in front of my blade & die?" Galaxia sinisterly asked with an evil grin.

"You'll never know!" Sailor Star Fighter replied.

The fight between Galaxia & the Starlights continued. Sadly, the result ended with the Starlights being whooped badly by the possessed Sailor Soldier. Once more Sailor Moon tried to protect the people who wanted to protect her with her Silver Crystal/Star Seed glowing. Everybody that was part of timeline was rather surprised by the light shining from Sailor Moon's Star Seed.

"No wonder," Galaxia remarked. "It's the Moon Princess' Star Seed! Its beautiful shine is of no comparison to the others in the galaxy!" She then threw her arm out & shot a bolt of black lightning, striking Sailor Moon head on.

"SAILOR MOON!" All 3 Sailor Starlights shouted.

Sailor Moon screamed in agony & collapsed as her sailor outfit dissolved into pink ribbons. Everybody except the bad woman grimaced at the sight & continued to look on in horror. Especially for that of the time travelers (except for present Sailor Moon since she's been there, done that).

"Chloe…" Ash gritted his teeth. "I know this is just a vision of the past, but just seeing this makes me sick to my stomach. Watching my cousin get attack like that just makes my blood boil towards that evil witch!"

Chloe shut her eyes & nodded in agreement. "I know how you feel, Ash. This makes me want to throw my theory out the window & want to blow that woman away. Preferably impaling her to that sword she wields."

"I can only imagine what David is going through right now as he watches this." Kari implied as she noticed David in a nearby black building with his Pokémon.

"Kind of reminds me of the evil cruelty that Myotismon & the Dark Masters were capable of." Gatomon commented. Back to David's perspective.

"No!" David cried out in silence. "Serena…my cousin…my mentor. I swear to you I won't let it end this way!" He then jumped onto a ledge of the building with his Pokémon on their respective ledges of the windows. "On my order attack Galaxia & keep the Star Seed away from her." Both Pokémon nodded. Meanwhile back on the battlefield.

"With the intensity of you Star Seed…" Galaxia stated. "…did you think you could challenge me? How stupid!" She then acquired her Star Seed/Crystal.

As the Sailor Starlights fall a bit into despair, David was planning his assault.

"Damn, it's too late! Galaxia exclaimed to the Starlights' defiance. "The galaxy now belongs to me! IT BELONGS TO ME!" She then raised her sword in the air. "Now prepare yourselves! I'm going to take your shine!"

"NO!!!" David shouted. "MAGMAR, FLAMETHROWER AT THE WITCH! ELECTABUZZ, THUNDERBOLT ON THAT WITCH'S LEFT ARM. LET'S GO!"

Before Galaxia could comprehend what the shouting was a stream of fire nailed her head-on engulfing most of her body except her entire left arm. She grunted in pain as the flames surrounded her. Then, a bolt of yellow lightning struck her left arm, releasing her grip on the Silver Crystal. The crystal then floated far above Sailor Moon's lifeless body. The electricity & flames continue to put a hurt on her until the attacks stopped causing her to stagger a couple of feet behind her.

"What happened!?" The Sailor Starlights said together.

"I happened!" David exclaimed. He then jumped off the ledge & landed on the ground with Electabuzz & Magmar by his left & right side.

Galaxia then recovered almost immediately, a bit damaged by the assault & spotted her attacker. "You again! I thought for sure you'd run away & get your Star Seed taken away by my storm."

"RUN AWAY!" David shouted angrily. "IN YOUR DREAMS! You hurt my cousin badly, so I'm not going anywhere until you die! And besides, look around you there isn't anywhere to go!"

"Stupid boy! Damn you for what you did with those pathetic creatures! I will mutilate you & your monsters for this. Instead of taking your Star Seeds, the sin for attacking me is death!" Galaxia then shot out another bolt of black lightning.

"Like there's any difference to the outcome of your punishments!" David scorned. "BOTH OF YOU USE PROTECT!"

Electabuzz & Magmar then moved in front of David quickly & immediately with a wave of their arms, a large green veil of aura enveloped in front of the 3. The attack fizzled out before amongst the shield. As the shield dissipated, David stepped forward with his long weapon.

"I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU!" David shouted. "I won't let it end this way!" He then grabbed the handle part of the sword with his right hand & grabbed the end of the scabbard with his left hand. He then unsheathed not 1, but 2 swords known as kodachi blades (short Japanese sword/long dagger). David went on in a fighting stance.

"Ha! What do you think you're doing!?" Galaxia asked in such scorn. "You can't possibly think you could fight me?"

"I don't think… I know!" David snapped back. "I'm doing the right thing at this time: stopping you! In Sailor Moon's honor, you're going down!"

"I find your loyalty to that weakling pathetic!" Galaxia stated. "How could you simply believe in something so meaningless?"

"You're so full of it, Galaxia!" David fired back. "My devotion to Sailor Moon is something a simple-minded, blind-sided, genocidal witch like you will never understand. You're the 1 that's pathetic in reality trying to hide it from others by insulting their bravery & devotion!"

"You'll regret talking to me that way!" Galaxia shouted as she shot 4 orbs of yellow light at David, Electabuzz, & Magmar.

The 3 managed to dodge the projectiles & moved forward. David, gestured his Pokémon to stand back & he charged at Galaxia. Before he was 15 feet in front of her…

"Magmar, confuse ray!" David yelled.

"Mag mar! (Got it, boss!)" Magmar then shot from his eyes 2 beams of colored light & nailed Galaxia in the head.

As Galaxia shook her head in attempt to snap out of the confusion, David came right in front of her & punched her with both of his griped hands. He then attempted to move in to the kill by stabbing her but she quickly blocked the blades with her black sword. The two then locked blades with each other. David was grunting with the pressure since Galaxia's stronger in strength, but he still mount on the pressure back to her.

"Not bad for a non-Sailor Soldier, brat!" Galaxia commented. "But I have powers you'll never be able to surpass, let alone rival." She then out-muscled David in the lock & pounded him away with an invisible force, sending the kid flying.

"Hey!" Sailor Star Maker shouted. "You're fight is with us, Galaxia!"

"Pick on someone your own size!" Sailor Star Healer added.

"I won't let you harm 1 hair on another important person in Sailor Moon's life!" Sailor Star Fighter scowled.

"Silence!" Galaxia ordered. "There's nobody I can't torture & there's nothing you can do to stop me!" She then fired another bolt of black lightning at all 3 of the Starlights & all of them momentarily passed out.

David ended up sliding on the floor & stopped nearby Sailor Moon's lifeless body, face-to-face. As he quickly recovered, he stared directly at Serena's face. Just looking at her made his blood boil by how Galaxia just laughed maniacally at her handy assault. Placing his hand on the Silver Crystal that was floating on her back side, he mumbled that he swore he'll free them both from this nightmare. The Silver Crystal once again glow a subtle white light in reaction to the contact, yet David hadn't noticed. He then struggled to get back on his feet.

"(MASTER!)" Electabuzz & Magmar shouted as they ran towards him. David saw the 2 & hand gestured them to stop where they were. Grabbing his kodachi blades, he then glared at Galaxia with such scornful eyes & gritted his teeth in rage as his shoulders shivered.

"Galaxia…" David called out as he shivered in deep anger. "You're…not…getting…away…with this! I have a brother whose wish is to become the very best Pokémon trainer. I have 2 cousins who are meant to meet their partner Digimon & become Digidestined along with 6 innocent kids that I befriended. The 1 you struck down & is striped has a brighter future that you maliciously licked away. Hear me as I say this: I…WON'T LET …YOU GET…AWAY WITH THIS!" Then all of a sudden a green aura flashed & surrounded his body.

"Hmph…such empty destinies over pitiful specimens." Galaxia snorted. "Is that a threat, little man!?"

"IT'S A PROMISE!" David snapped back. "I…WON'T…LET…YOU…"

Before David could finish his sentence, he fell into some sort of trance in which the green aura around him intensified in energy. All of sudden rumbles of thunder gave off in the darkened sky follow by yellow lightning strikes hitting random parts of the ground that wasn't covered by KO'd human bodies. All of the time travelers watched in shock & awe at the display of David's unleashed powers.

"WHOAH!" Tai cried. "What's with that light show he's displaying?"

"That's his aura showing, Tai." Ash answered. "Somehow, he is generating it as power."

"His aura?" Everybody questioned the hat-wearing Pikachu.

"Exactly." Ash replied.

Ash then went on to explain on how one of his adventures, he managed to discover the power of aura in him. He explained how he encountered an aura-manipulating Pokémon known as Lucario & the adventures they how they searched for Pikachu in a place called "The Tree of Beginning" & how a combination of Lucario's aura powers & Ash's aura managed save the land from destruction. He then hypothesized that David must have that power in him as well since they are genetically similar as twins.

"Interesting tale, Ash." Chloe commented while still surprised at the mysterious powers her best friends have. "One question is this: how is David using this power right now without any sort of help from another person?"

"Unfortunately, I don't know, Clo." Ash responded.

"You got to give the guy credit, thought." Izzy said. "David's unleashing this power at this moment just for the sake of all of us."

Everybody nodded in agreement. The Sailor Moon of the present overheard all of this & was quite intrigued with what was going on right now since at the time she was near death's door.

"So…" Sailor Moon muttered. "There's more to David & Ash deep down. I wonder why David never told me about stuff like this, not that I'm peeved that he didn't."

Back to the 2 combatants. Galaxia grew more & more agitated at the power David was displaying.

"If you think you have the nerve to defeat me, you're wrong!" Galaxia proclaimed. She then fired 2 yellow orbs from her jeweled bracelets & launched it towards David & was about to hit him. However, 2 bolts of lightning struck from the sky & nailed the orbs, dissolving them. Another bolt of lightning struck David, but instead of grunting in pain, he let out a loud roar of rage as green energy exploded around him causing a slight shockwave which also caused a smoke cloud. All of sudden, the smoke cleared & Galaxia was shocked at the sight she saw.

"What is this!" Galaxia gasped. "What is that thing?!"

All of the time travelers to were shocked as well. Sure David being surrounded by shining green aura was surprising but it was what's directly above him that was the shocker. An intimidating spectral green armored entity hovered above him. Wearing a cape the armored figure had arms of its own & floated by with only its torso to its head. The head is also encased in a battle mask/helmet with metal horns protruding in a curved upward position. With David, he took off his shades & dropped them on the ground nearby Serena. His eyes flashed violently from dark brownish black eyes to blue eyes similar to that of Serena's.

"Unbelievable!" present Sailor Moon exclaimed. "Could David be…could he be…" she was suddenly interrupted by David's overwhelming presence & shouting.

"**Behold my power!**" David proclaimed in a deeper more echoing, growling voice. "**You are nothing but a genocidal bitch! I can't allow you to go on & terrorize the galaxy!**"

"Allow me?" Galaxia demanded. "Who are you to decide my fate? I am the strongest soldier in the galaxy! You're just a mere child!"

"**I am a person who's not as merciful as Sailor Moon & you're claims mean nothing, genocidal bitch!**" David yelled back. "**I will use the powers of darkness as a weapon to protect the light from evil parasites like you!**"

Still holding his kodachi blades, David went into a fighting stance. The "aura warrior" above him immediately mimicked his stance. Galaxia also went into attack position as well. Both glared at each other as their intentions involve death towards one another.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I ain't gonna eat, I ain't gonna sleep  
Ain't gonna breathe, til I see, what I wanna see  
And what I wanna see, is you go to sleep, in the dirt  
Permanently, you just being hurt, this ain't gonna work  
For me, it just wouldn't be, sufficient enough  
Cuz we, are just gonna be, enemies  
As long as we breathe, I don't ever see, either of us  
Coming to terms, where we can agree  
There ain't gonna be, no reason, speakin wit me  
You speak on my seed, then me, no speak ingles  
So we gonna beef, and keep on beefin, unless  
You're gonna agree, to meet with me in the flesh  
And settle this face to face, and you're gonna see  
A demon unleashed in me, that you've never seen**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

David then charged at Galaxia with everything he's got. He cocked his right arm, as the "aura warrior" did the same with its right arm as well. Galaxia continued firing a volley of Star Seed stealing orbs in David's direction, but David managed smack the blasts with both the back hand of the aura warrior's left hand & with the kodachi blade held in David's left hand. Heading close to Galaxia, David then thrust his right arm to right hook to no one in particular. Though, that seemed to be useless, the right arm of the armored figure's did the same thing & nailed Galaxia right in the right side of her face with a glowing fist. David did that again with his left arm & nailed the evil Sailor Soldier in the gut, which send her flying to a nearby building that collapsed in the collision. David then dropped one of his koudachi blades & opened his hand & aimed it at the direction of where he sent Galaxia flying to. The armored entity as well did the same, but this time a ball of electrical energy was emitting from his hand. The ball then seemed fully charged as sparks continued cackle around the orb.

"**Eat this!**" David intoned. "**ELECTRO BLITZ!**" The electrical energy blast then shot out of the "aura warrior's" palm aimed at the direction to where Galaxia was sent flying. The blast hit the inside of the building & exploded sparks. David could hear Galaxia grunt in pain, a sign that he knew he was hurting her. Galaxia then emerged from the wreck & jump onto the ground.

"HOW!? WHY?!" Galaxia winced in pain. "No way could a rat bastard like you have that much power!"

"**Not so full of yourself now huh Galaxia!**" David mocked. "**I told you…I wouldn't let you get away with this. I'm going to strike you twice as much as the way you struck down my family & my friends when you hijacked their Star Seeds!"**

"I make you dead for mocking me!" Galaxia threatened.

"**Not unless I kill you 1****st****!**"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**When I see you, I'm seeing you, me and you only  
We never met, but best believe you gone know me  
When I'm this close, to see you exposed as phony  
Come on, bitch, show me, pick me up, throw me  
Lift me up, hold me, just like you told me  
You was gonna do, that's what I thought, you're pitiful**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Galaxia charged at David in bitter hatred. Hatred that someone like her after defeating so many petty Sailor Soldiers with partial effort get beaten down like a dog by someone who's not a Sailor Soldier, but an ally to them. She attempted to use her black sword to slash David into 2, but David managed to block the attack with his kodachi blades. Powered up by the mysterious aura around him, David found himself the strength to match Galaxia in strength as they locked blades.

The 2 combatants found themselves in a standstill & moved away from each other. Both fighters refused to give in to each other as they glared daggers at their direction. Both attempted to see any sort of flaw one or the other might slip away. Then, David charged at Galaxia at a 2nd attempt to kill the woman with his blades. He attempted to slash Galaxia with the blade held by his left hand but got blocked by her sword. David tried again with his right, but it got blocked again. Galaxia attempted to stab David in the abdomen, but he managed to block the attacks as well.

As the 2 sword fighters continued their melee, Chibi Chibi Moon was silently praying far away from the combatants, but not too far away from Serena. With her eyes closed, the little girl continued with her hands interlocked & nearby her chest.

Meanwhile, another blade lock between the 2 commenced. This time though both combatants end up with both their blades hurled into the air. Galaxia's black sword stabbed the ground far behind her while David's kodachi blades landed far behind him as well nearby a damaged building. Galaxia then hand sprinted backwards to get herself distance from David & that "aura warrior."

"Let's see you & that monster aura can handle this!" Galaxia shouted as she shot a large bolt of black lightning at David. Unfortunately for him the attack connected & David was squirming in pain as Galaxia laughed at his pain.

"**You dare laugh at me**!" David gritted. "**How about I fight fire with fire!**" He then thrust his right arm out with his fingers pointing at Galaxia. The "aura warrior" did the same & this time, streams of green lightning shot out from each of his fingers & shot back the black lightning attack.

"Impossible!" Galaxia shouted. "How could your attack stand its ground against mine?"

"**Simple, my powers rival yours, whore!**"David remarked. He then used his left arm & shot out another bolt of lightning from each of the "aura warrior's" fingers & completely overpowered her black lightning completely striking her entire body. Galaxia screamed in pain as the attack gave her the shock of her life.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Now go to sleep bitch!  
Die, m****rf**ker, die! Ugh, time's up, bitch, close ya eyes  
Go to sleep, bitch! (what?)  
Why are you still alive? How many times I gotta say, close ya eyes?  
And go to sleep bitch! (what?)  
Die m****rf**ker die, bye, bye, m****rf**ker, bye, bye!  
Go to sleep bitch! (what?)  
Why are you still alive? Why, die m****rf**ker, ah, ah, ah...  
...Go to sleep bitch!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**How do you like that?!**" David yelled. "**Finally, somebody to wipe that dumb smug off your face! Just too bad it wasn't Sailor Moon herself.**"

"You think you won!?" Galaxia growled. "Damn you! The only reason you could've gotten this strong was because of that blasted Silver Crystal. You can't hide it…I can sense the same amount of shine in you through both your aura & you Star Seed. I'll cut your Star Seed into nothingness!"

Galaxia then fired another volley of yellow orb projectiles at David, hoping to obtain his Star Seed. Using the armored figure's fists, David threw a series of punches in which it mimicked & smacked the yellow orbs out in a grand slam with its charged up glowing fists. David then ran up to Galaxia & tried to punch her again. However, she managed to dodge the "aura warrior's" fist & elbowed David at his gut. Feeling the stinging pressure, David tilted his head down & choked out from the impact.

"Think you can still hold your own against me?" Galaxia sneered. "Any last words before I deliver the final blow?"

"**Yeah…I got some words.**" David snarled as he grasped Galaxia's arms with both of his hands. "**THUNDER PUNCH & FIRE PUNCH, NOW!**"

Magmar rushed forward from Galaxia's left & connected with his flaming fist at Galaxia's head & ran out to the other side. Electabuzz also rushed forward faster from Galaxia's right & connected with an electrically charged fist that struck Galaxia's forehead. Both attacks caught Galaxia off-guard as she was forced to stagger back in pain.

Recovering from the elbow strike, David then restarted his assault & used the fists of the armored warrior & punched her repeatedly at her body. As he momentarily stopped & cocked his right arm, Galaxia started to cough out bits of blood. David then gave an uppercut to her body, which sent her flying. He then, jumped up to the sky after her. He clasped both his hands together in which the aura being hovering above him did the same.

"**THIS IS FOR SAILOR MOON, HER FELLOW SCOUTS, & FOR MY FAMILY & FRIENDS!**" David screamed as he used the "aura warrior's" clasped fists & knocked Galaxia out of the sky, sending her diagonally to crash into more buildings.

David then landed on the ground & breathed in & out from that assault. All of a sudden, he felt energy build-up in his body that started to erupt out of him like a volcano. David gritted his teeth & tilted his head down. The "aura warrior" then withdrew back into David's body & his green aura disappeared. All of a sudden…

"**ARRRRGGGGHHHHHHHHH**!" David shouted as a light flashed around his body. In his place was the same armored entity that hovered above him moments ago, but in a more tangible form in colors of green, black, & silver.

All of the time travelers looked on in surprise at the transformation. Even Sailor Moon of the present was surprised herself.

"So that armored guy from today…" Sailor Moon stated. "It was you. No wonder I could sense something familiar."

David then ceased his screaming & changed back to his human self. Drained of some of his energy, the boy collapsed on his knees & used his hands for support. He then panted for air & noticed that his kodachi blades were nearby him. The 3 Sailor Starlights, who were knocked out earlier managed to wake up themselves.

"What…happened?" David panted as spoke to himself in his normal voice. "I had Galaxia in my sights & now I'm on my knees tired from something."

Unfortunately, Galaxia had recover from that vicious assault & walked out into the open where David was opposite of her. Blood dripped on 2 places of her chin & scratches were shown on her body that wasn't covered by her golden scout fuku. She then glared directly at David, noticing that the aura energy around him diminished.

"Ran out of power?" Galaxia taunted as she pulled her sword off from the ground. "Moments ago, you were all high & mighty thinking you can kill me, now look at you…you probably don't even have enough stamina to stand on your own 2 feet!"

"What the heck are you talking about, witch!" David yelled. "And why do you look like you've been through a meat grinder?"

"Oh…so you don't remember? Nevermind, I'll just make sure you never remember what you did…permanently!"

David picked up his weapons & then struggled to get on his feet. Putting himself in defensive position, he awaited an attack when Electabuzz & Magmar jumped in front of him facing Galaxia.

"Electabuzz! (Not so fast!)" Electabuzz shouted.

"Magmar mag! (We won't let you hurt our master!)" Magmar yelled.

"Don't you 2!" David cried. "You'll get killed by that maniac!"

The 2 Pokémon shook their heads & looked at him. "(You're our master & our good friend!)" the 2 Pokémon stated in unison. "(We could never abandon you. We will fight by your side the way the Sailor Scouts fought by Sailor Moon's side!)"

"Electabuzz…Magmar…" David hushed.

"Ah…a touching scene." Galaxia said sarcastically. "How retarded! I'll gladly kill all 3 of you for your impudence!"

Before Galaxia could go into attack position, a tear dripped from Chibi Chibi Moon's cheek and begins to emit waves of pink light. The Starlights immediately noticed this as well as Galaxia, David, & all of the time travelers.

"This is…" one of the Starlights stated.

"This shine is…" Galaxia remarked without saying anything else.

"What is this? Elec? Mag?" David, Electabuzz, & Magmar questioned in unison.

"Perhaps, the only light that can challenge me!" Galaxia muttered. "The 'Light of Hope' that I sent out to the far end of the galaxy?!"

David then noticed the Silver Crystal floating on nearby Serena returned to her body. He also saw that Serena slowly opened her eyes & was relieved to see her still alive, despite being naked & covered by pink ribbons that were supposed to be her Sailor outfit.

"The Light of Hope…" Serena whispered as she stared on at Chibi Chibi Moon.

"The Light of Hope is waking!" Galaxia proclaimed as she held onto one of her shoulders from her injuries. "Is it awaking? The 'Light of Hope' that I sent out to the galaxy back then? Damned light!"

"The 'Light of Hope'…" Serena whispered.

Chibi Chibi Moon then opened her eyes & the waves of pink light retracted back to her & enveloped her in a sphere of pink light. The pink light then engulfed everybody, even all of the time travelers.

"Amazing!" Tai exclaimed. "I never knew David got so involved with stuff like this!"

"Yeah, I agree." Sora said. "That whole talk of the 'Hope of Light' kind of reminds me of you 2, Kari…T.K.."

"Same here!" Patamon agreed.

"Not too sure if it's the same power." T.K. exclaimed. "I think it's a different kind of light & hope from what Kari & I possess."

"I don't think it matters too much on differences." Kari pointed out. "It's the same cause after all."

Meanwhile, Serena floated aimlessly in the air. Suddenly, a voice called out to her.

_Sailor Moon…_ a female voiced cried.

Serena then opened her eyes & saw an entity with the same hairstyle she has of long pigtails knotted in round balls on her head. In the shadow, she wore a dress & had angelic wings on her back. "Who are you?" Serena asked.

_I've been looking for you…_ the female voice explained. _…someone who can accept me…_

"Who are you?" Serena repeated as she remained limp in the sky.

_I am a shining that was once within Galaxia, the Light of Hope._

"The Light of Hope?"

_Please accept my shining life!_

The entity then transformed into a butterfly-shaped pink light. It fluttered towards Serena & hovered above her. The butterfly then took the form of a brightly shining Star Seed. Serena grinned at its beauty & raised her arms & clasped her hands around the floating object.

"A warm light." she commented.

Waves of white light then shine down from her arms brightening her skin. It went through her entire body & replacing the pink ribbons was that of an elegant white dress. To be blunt, Serena has transformed into Princess Serena (or Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom).

"What's this?" Princess Serena wondered.

"Please!" the Star Seed begged. "Please light up the galaxy again with the 'Light of Hope'…by using this sword"

The Star Seed then glow another flash of pink light & transformed into a beautiful sword with a gold handle & a silvery blade.

"Sword?" Princess Serena asked hesitantly.

"Please defeat Galaxia with this, the 'Sword of Sealing!'"

On the ground, David noticed that his cousin was hesitant in. He wondered why she wouldn't grab the sword, but knew that she probably wouldn't want to hurt another fellow Sailor Soldier, regardless of their heinous acts. His train of thought was interrupted when he saw Galaxia jump up high to reach Serena.

"I won't let that happen!" Galaxia shouted as she struck her sword at the other 1.

The sphere of pink light then dissipated back to the apocalyptic background. David & the Starlights watched helplessly as Princess Serena was falling to the ground along with the "Sword of Sealing." As she fell with Galaxia diving down after her, Princess Serena reluctantly grabbed the sword. In another flash of light, angelic wings sprouted from Serena's back as she halted her falling & ascended upward & dodged Galaxia's downward assault. Galaxia, on the other hand crashed to the ground, & created a dust cloud in the debris. Everybody then looked at the place Galaxia crashed at. The dust cleared to reveal Galaxia, injured a bit more, but on her feet staring at the Moon Princess with evil red glowing eyes.

"I see." Galaxia monotoned. "You're trying to seal me with the sword's power! But you can't defeat me with that power!"

Suddenly, Galaxia's bracelets shattered. She then glow a red light follow by a stream of black aura that surrounded her. "This is the body of the strongest soldier in the galaxy, Sailor Galaxia!" she declared. As she proclaimed this, her entire body along with her sailor fuku changed into a black color. The only thing that wasn't black was her hair which ended up turning red. She has transformed into Chaotic Galaxia

"What do you mean?" Princess Serena asked.

"You're dead, Sailor Moon!" Chaotic Galaxia proclaimed. Devilish wings soon sprouted on her back. She then flew up & attempted to kill Serena with her black sword in which Serena managed to block with her sword. David looked on as he was forced to watch the aerial brawl between an angel & a devil.

"What should I do!" David grunted to himself. "I got to find a way to help her & stop that crazed witch!" He then checked his poké ball case & grabbed hold of an Ultra Ball. "Alright!" He cheered. "I got an idea! I should've used this Pokémon as well from the beginning but I had more experience with Electabuzz & Magmar. Screw it, Zapdos I choose you!" David then threw an Ultra Ball & it released a large yellow bird that seemed to have pointy feathers/skin.

In the time travelers' perspective (or in the case of Ash & Chloe), they were even more surprised that David acquired the legendary bird Pokémon of thunder.

"DAVID CAUGHT A ZAPDOS?!" Chloe said as her jaw was wide open in shock. "How?! When as a kid was he able to do that?!"

"That's exactly what I thought when I first saw him using Zapdos in battles, Clo." Ash remarked. "All David said that he met Zapdos nearby an electric power plant, had a stare off, & when he was stepping back he tripped on something, landed on the ground, & one of those ultra balls he had rolled out of his jacket pocket towards Zapods. Zapdos softly pecked at the ultra ball once which made the ball bigger & pecked at it again which sucked it into the ball. From David's view, Zapdos allowed itself to be captured."

"Wow!" Sakura commented. "That's crazy! Stuff like that doesn't happen every day in the world of Pokémon!"

Kari nodded at Sakura's comment. "David told me this story. I thought he was joking but when he showed me Zapdos, I was pretty surprised. And for him to get a strong Pokémon when he was 10 that's unbelievable!" Okay, back to the action...

David then looked at Electabuzz. "Come with me, Electabuzz." David instructed as the electric Pokémon nodded. He then looked at Magmar. "Magmar, if anybody falls out of the sky that isn't a bad guy, jump up & catch whoever." With that he walked over to Zapdos with Electabuzz not far from him. Back to the sky…

"I will collect every Star Seed & control the galaxy in the name of Chaos!" Chaotic Galaxia declared as she locked blades with Princess Serena.

"Please, stop it!" Princess Serena pleaded.

"What?!"

"There's no reason to fight!"

"Are you still fooling around?" Chaotic Galaxia asked as she swung Princess Serena back. "I'm going to stop the cycle of the Sailor Wars that has been repeating since the creation of the galaxy! For that I want every single shine to die out. You too. As well as that bastard kid that nearly killed me, his monster friends, & that damned 'Hope of Light!'"

"Oh no…!" Princess Serena whimpered. 'Wait a second!' She thought. 'That bastard kid that nearly killed her & his monster friends? Does she mean David & his Pokémon?! What is he doing here?'

_She's no longer Galaxia! _exclaimed the Light of Hope. _Her body has been taken over by Chaos. Since she sealed Chaos into herself, her body begin to spoil little by little. She made a wish to her on her pure Star Seed & sent it to the far reaches of galaxy…& it reached you._

"Was that Chibi Chibi?" Princess Serena inquired.

_But it's too late. Please Sailor Moon, use that sword & save the galaxy!_

"Oh no…"

Princess Serena then looked above to find Chaotic Galaxia yelling out a battle cry as she descended down on her with her sword. As Serena pleaded with the possessed woman to cease her attack, the evil one refused & stated that Sailor Soldiers like her as Sailor Moon enjoy the thrill of mortal combat. At the same time, the Light of Hope tried to reason with the reluctant Moon Princess to attack Galaxia. As the external/internal conflict continued, Zapdos ascended upward with David & Electabuzz as its passengers on its back. Neither of the 2 combatants noticed the 3 that were way above them.

"Even as kid, you still have a habit of being a risk-taker, kid." present Sailor Moon commented. "Though I'll never forget what you did for me that day."

Back to the past Sailor Moon, Princess Serena continued to evade every one of Chaotic Galaxia's sword swings. And then all of a sudden, she accidentally impaled a part of Galaxia's wing with her sword.

"Damn you!" Chaotic Galaxia scorned. She then lifted her black sword, & struck the "Sword of Sealing."

The sword then shattered. Princess Serena looked on in horror while Chaotic Galaxia simply smirked at her handy work.

"It's all over!" she exclaimed. "The Light of Hope you believed in is now in pieces!"

The broken sword reverted back to Chibi Chibi Moon. Her body floated lifelessly in the air next to Princess Serena.

"Chibi Chibi!" she cried out.

"Now, no one can stop me!" Chaotic Galaxia declared.

'Not if I have something to do with it!' David pondered with rage still coursing in his body.

"No!" Princess Serena countered. "You're wrong! Nothing is gained from fighting others in cold blood. Because we end up hurting each other!" Chibi Chibi Moon's body then started to fade away in her arms.

"You don't have a soldier's courage or pride, do you?" Chaotic Galaxia criticized.

"If a soldier's pride means senselessly hurting one another, I don't want it! I don't believe anything is gained from fighting like this." Serena's Moon Princess dress then changed into layers of pink ribbon

"What!" Chaotic Galaxia said. "Have you given up, Sailor Moon?"

"No I haven't! I love this world!" Serena replied as her layers of pink ribbon disappeared. Let's just say the only thing Serena was wearing was simply the wings on her back.

All of the boys whether they were time travelers or not blushed at the sight of seeing Serena's naked, slender, curvy body.

"Oh crap!" present Sailor Moon sweatdropped. "All those boys are staring at my past self's naked body! PERVS!"

Back to the time travelers, Ash shook his head out & looked back the at his fellow time travelers. He noticed Tai did the same, but the rest of the dudes kept on staring like a deer on the road, staring at headlights of car. He also noticed that the girls are rather angered that the guys thought with their typical heterosexual fantasies while Pikachu, Patamon, & Gatomon looked at the boys, shaking their heads.

"Pikachu." Ash called out. "Why don't you give these boys an electrical wake-up call."

Pikachu nodded & emitted electricity which shocked the boys back into their senses.

"Thank you, Ash!" The girls said altogether. "You too, Pikachu!"

"Pikachu! (No problem!)" he replied.

Returning to Serena & Chaotic Galaxia…

"Even though there are a lot of sad or difficult things…" Serena exclaimed. "…I like this world very much because I could meet everyone! I know you know how wonderful this world is!"

"Stop joking!" Chaotic Galaxia ordered in hatred. She then blew a force of wind at Serena, but she managed to stand her groundless ground in the air. "This world can't be protected by someone who won't fight! It's because of your weakness that all your friends are gone!"

"They're not gone!" Serena said.

"What!"

"The Starlights told me…that if I don't give up, they're always with me! It's possible that everyone is gone when I give up. So, I won't give up! Never!"

From where her hands are on her chest, a small flash of white light glow from behind. She then opened her hands where they were clasped at her chest, revealing the Silver Crystal affixed there. The light of the Crystal flares, and Serena flew towards Chaos.

"You can do it, Serena!" David said. "Don't let that witch scare you!"

"How impudent!" Chaotic Galaxia criticized as she swung her sword & produced a black wave of energy at Serena. "How vain, Sailor Moon! With the level of shine…you can't even light up the galaxy!"

"I will light it up!" Serena countered as her Silver Crystal lit up. "I will embrace this world!"

"How vain!" Galaxia then shot out bolts of black lightning at Serena in which she screamed in pain.

"SAILOR MOON!" The Sailor Starlights cried out in concern.

"COUSIN!" David shouted as well. He then looked back to his Pokémon. "Time to take action, both of you wait until my command!" Both Electabuzz & Zapdos nodded.

"By giving up fighting…" Chaotic Galaxia pointed out. "…and losing your soldier's pride…what can you do? The only thing you can do is surrender your shine & perish!"

"OR HOW ABOUT I AID HER CAUSE & STOP YOU FROM KILLING HER!?" David shouted as Galaxia looked up while torturing Serena with her bolts. "ELECTABUZZ! THUNDERBOLT, FULL POWER!"

Electabuzz then jumped up from Zapdos & shot out a large bolt of electricity at Galaxia, shocking her at the process & thus weakening the attack she has on Serena.

"Thanks, David!" Serena said. "I won't give up! Because I believe!"

"What!" Chaotic Galaxia muttered as she struggled to maintain her attack on the Moon Princess & figuratively lick her wounds away.

"The world I love…this world everyone tried to protect…that small hope in your heart!" Serena remarked as the shine of her Silver Crystal wiped out the rest of the dark lightning. Her shine continued to grow big at each passing moment.

"What's this light?" Chaotic Galaxia muttered.

"I believe…that small hope in your heart!" Serena whispered as she lend out her hand. "I believe. Now…"

All of a sudden millions of Star Seeds appear amongst the sky. To everybody & it is implied to EVERYBODY except Serena & Galaxia, all watched in awe as the shines of the Star Seed represented salvation.

"This shine is…" Galaxia mumbled.

"I love this world…" Serena exclaimed. "…this world where I met everyone! I don't want to lose you or anyone! " She then flew forward to Chaotic Galaxia, who was a good distance from her.

"Don't come any closer!" She angrily shouted as she pointed her sword at the advancing Serena.

"I DON'T THINK SO!" David shouted. "THE NIGHTMARE IS OVER, CHAOS! ZAPDOS, DRILL PECK ON THAT SWORD!"

Using its speed, Zapdos charged its beak to prepare for the attack. David also got his kodachi blades with him prepared to strike as well. Then, the two quickly flew by Galaxia, connecting with their attacks. The black blade then cracked.

"What?" Chaotic Chaos panicked as the black sword shattered completely. "Oh no!"

"Now! Serena!" David shouted. "DO WHAT YOU HAVE TO DO!" He then flew to the side.

Serena then continued to fly towards the corrupted Sailor Soldier. To her, the real Galaxia heard her plea & is begging to get out her bad predicament. She then reached Galaxia & managed to grasp hands with her. Streams of yellow light came out of Chaotic Galaxia, & then the real Galaxia has broken free from Chaos' grasp. A huge black aura emerged out of the exonerated woman. This black force, most likely Chaos was forced out of Galaxia's body & disappeared into the sky which opened up a clearer blue sky.

The time travelers were amazed at Serena's courage to face the evil & cleanse the person whom it possessed. Even present day Sailor Moon was impressed at the courage she wielded as well as being proud of David's fair intentions. However, Ash needed Pikachu to give the boys who weren't related to her another shock therapy as they drooled at the sight of Galaxia's body as well. Back in the sky with the Star Seeds all around…

"Thank you, Sailor Moon!" Galaxia complimented. "Your shine lit up the galaxy with that very warm, sweet light!" The 2 then let go of each other's hands. "Is Chaos gone?"

"I think it went back to where it belongs." Serena assumed.

"Where it belongs?"

"Yes, back to people's minds."

"Then, again…?"

"Let's believe them! The people who love their world! Please don't worry! The Light of Hope is in everyone's minds!"

"How strong you are! But what I did was irreparable!" Galaxia lamented.

"Let's do it again from the beginning! It's not too late!" Serena proclaimed. "Please guide the Star Seeds so they don't get lost."

"Thank you." Galaxia said as her flashed in yellow light. "…Sailor Moon." Then, all of the Star Seeds follow Galaxia, guiding them back to where they belong.

Riding on Zapdos, David & Electabuzz then flew towards Serena. "Wonderful, cousin!" David greeted. "Your war is finally over as well as this nightmare. You truly are a wonder!"

"Thank you, David!" Serena smiled.

"I'm sorry I broke your promise about staying out of danger." David apologized. "I didn't want to stand by as the last human being on Earth feeling useless."

Serena flew in closer to David & flung her arms around the boy. "You don't need to apologize, cousin. You did what you thought was best in your heart & listened to that. And best of all, your faith in your Pokémon truly paid off. Like you said to me earlier, _you _are always appreciated to me as well." She then kissed David on the cheek as gratitude. "Now, give me a moment will ya? This is the 2nd time you saw me naked again!" She pointed out jokingly as she narrowed her eyes at the boy in annoyance.

David rolled his eyes. "Sure thing…sensei!" he said. "Zapdos, let's descend back to the ground."

Zapdos acknowledged the order & flew back all the way to the ground. As he & Electabuzz got off, Magmar rendezvous with his master. The 3 then walked over to where David left his blue shades & scabbard. David then put his sunglasses on & sheathed back the blades. He & his Pokémon then spotted the 3 Sailor Starlights & they spotted him as well. After a brief moment of staring at each other, both groups simply nodded at each other, pointing out that it's finally over. He then got out his balls & pointed at his 3 Pokémon.

"Electabuzz, Magmar, Zapdos, return!" David ordered as the 3 withdrew back into their balls. "You all did an excellent job at helping me help my cousin save the world. You all deserve a huge rest."

David then looked to the sky through his blue lenses & glanced at Serena, who was feeling quite uneasy.

"Everyone, I hung in there!" Serena said. "But even though David is still around, I'm still lonely…I'm not that strong! *sob* I'm alone, everyone!"

"You're not alone!" a familiar voice pointed out.

Serena then opened her watery eyes & looked upon a Star Seed. From David's perspective, 7 more Star Seeds then reappeared. Amazingly, all 8 Sailor Soldiers appeared around Serena.

"Everyone!" Serena cried.

"You're not alone, Serena!" Sailor Mars exclaimed.

"Everyone is around you!" Sailor Mercury pointed out.

"Raye! Amy!" Serena called out.

"We believed…" Sailor Venus stated.

"…that you could do it, Serena." Sailor Jupiter finished.

"Mina! Lita! Is this a dream?"

"It's not a dream." Sailor Uranus corrected. "You saved this world…"

"…with your belief." Sailor Neptune added.

"Amara! Michelle!"

"Thank you Serena!" Sailor Saturn said.

"You did really good!" Sailor Pluto remarked.

"Hotaru! Trista! Everyone! I'm so happy!" Serena cried in happiness.

"Serena!" a male voice called out.

"Chibi!" called out You-know-who.

Serena snapped around to source of the voices & spotted 2 more Star Seeds. Then, a young man emerged wearing armor with a sword hanging down his waist & wore a black cape with a red back side. He also carried in his arm a small child.

"The little girl guided me…" He exclaimed. "To you, Serena!"

Serena then grew more teary eyed as she immediately knew who it was. "Darien…" Serena cried.

"You did great, Serena!" Darien cooed.

Serena then flew to him & embraced her love. "Darien!"

"Don't worry!" Darien consoled the girl. "It's all over!"

"Yes…" Serena whimpered.

"Chibi Chibi." Serena called out to the floating little girl.

"Thank you." she squeaked as she happily vanished in shine of pink light.

Back on the ground, David Ketchum brightly smiled at the happy scene. He can finally confirm if they came back then…

"Ash…Kari…Tai…Sakura." David whispered to himself. "I hope you guys are fine from wherever you are."

As he pondered that hope further, even the Sailor Starlights get some good news as well as their Princess Kakyuu returned as well. Meanwhile, back to the observant time travelers.

"All's well ends well!" Ash exclaimed.

"Yep!" Kari grinned.

"It's not over yet…" Sakura pointed out. "Just another big moment in the life & times of David Ketchum."

Everybody nodded at that remark & then with a flash of light, they vanished off to another moment in David's life. The Sailor Moon of the present also followed suit, but was glad that some secrets were revealed to her about her beloved apprentice/cousin.

Back to this time though, moments passed & Serena, the Inner Scouts, & Darien bid farewell to the Sailor Starlights & their Princess. Everything was calm & serene again. In the evening, David stood outside with his back to the gates of the Tsukino household with his arms crossed. Serena's family went on small vacation that Serena chose to sit out of so David & Serena had the house to themselves. As he glanced out at the moon through his blue-tinted shades, his tan coat blew to his left side from the breeze. He then heard footsteps from his right & saw Serena walking back after her romantic quality time with Darien. David grinned at his approaching mentor/cousin while Serena flashed a warm smile back at his direction.

"That tan coat you're wearing suits you." Serena remarked. "But why are you wearing sunglasses in the night time?"

"You could say it's just for style!" David smirked. "And I just like being type of dude who where's shades constantly.

Still smiling warmly Serena shook her head at his comment & simply placed her hand around David's left shoulder & reeled him closer to her. The 2 then walked graciously in the house.

"End of 1 chapter in a person's life." Serena stated. "And the beginning of another!"

_To be continued…_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chloe: **Finally the conclusion of the Tsukino Moon arc. What you expect the author to end this story with too many loose ends? Hell no! The Tsukino Moon arc was simply the longest in the story so far. Anyways, the author would personally like to repeat another shout-out to Pete the Rock for giving the author the idea of having a character unleashing his full mysterious potential & ruthlessly beat back the terrorizing villain down to the ground & also for the idea of a songfic or what not. See ya!


	12. 10: Stories of Collisions

**Chloe: **Welcome to the next installment of TCO! The author was pleased to finish 1 arc of the story. This chapter should clear up loose ends that the author assumed that the readers were wondering the hell is going on. Anyways, read on!

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 10: Stories of Collisions  
**

"_So it's like everyone was involved somehow." -_Mimi

"_It's like we're all connected!" _-Palmon, _The Samurai Of Sincerity_

Sakura looked at her watch wondering how long has it since she used the Return Card to watch the events of David's life with Ash, Chloe, Pikachu, & the Digidestined.

"Wow!" Sakura exclaimed. "It sure seemed like hours since I used the card & it's only 8:10 pm!"

"Prodigious!" Izzy exclaimed. "I guess magic defies the laws of physics in every way. Talk about a paradox of sorts. Who'd ever thought cards with magic powers can bend the fabric of space & time…" he then continued in his own manner of speech as everybody else sweatdropped & kept an optimistic face on.

"Is he always like this?" Sakura whispered to T.K. & Kari. "He reminds me of Zachery from Reedington Elementary, 'member T.K.?"

"Yeah I remember!" T.K. answered. "But Izzy's actually much smarter like my cousin. Zachery on the other hand is usually full of boloney."

"And anyways…" Kari jumped in the whisper. "…no, Izzy's usually a lot harder to understand when he goes deeper into 'genuis mode.'"

"Wow, I guess 4 years hasn't really changed a lot of you guys." Ash commented.

"You mean they know that you know about being Digidestined?" Sakura asked.

"It's a funny story of how they revealed themselves." Ash replied as he looked back to Chloe. "But Chloe…" Ash called out to the psychic girl as she looked at him. "How are you taking all of this so smoothly with my cousins being Digidestined & all?"

"There's a story to that as well, Ashy boy!" Chloe grinned. She then spoke a little louder to explain to everybody how she took her encounter with the Digidestined.

"It all started in August, 4 years ago. I went to Japan when I heard about these 'Underground Pokémon Coliseums.' I heard from several sources in Pokémon Centers in UltimaPokétopia that trainers that were usual competitors in these stadiums are quite tough compare to the common Pokémon Trainers in the Isles. I decided to travel to Japan myself & found a nice motel in Odaiba which was next to 1 of the U.P.C.'s. Unfortunately, the city went under attack from those Digimon that were led by that Myotismon creep. Most of the trainers were either captured w/o their Pokémon to protect them or were able to defend themselves but remained in the safety of Odaiba's U.P.C.. I was pretty much finding myself outside in the streets of Odaiba with my Pokémon by the siege caused by the evil Digimon. Luckily for me my psychic powers & my Pokémon were more than enough to give me the protection I needed. I then eventually met the Digidestined personally, though at that time none of them knew it was me & they explained to me on what those Digimon were. I was also there when that same creep came back as a hideous beast & when that other world appeared in the sky."

"Wait a minute." Kari asked. "You mean that girl with the black hair was you? How come you didn't tell us back then?"

"And why didn't you come back to Pallet Town?" Ash added in curiosity. "My mom, Sakura, & Madison missed you. Did it have to do with your disappearance all those years ago?"

"I…um…" Chloe stuttered nervously. "In some ways yes & in some ways no."

The rest of the older Digidestined looked at the nervous girl. "Why are you so nervous, Chloe?" Tai asked. "Is it that hard to answer?"

"…" Chloe looked at the ground. 'It looks like I have to explain to them my story. But can I really?' She thought. 'All those horrible memories still linger in me & the only person who know about it was David & Delia. I'm not so sure about this…'

Sakura noticed the mental conflict within the older girl. "It's okay, Chloe." Sakura assured the girl. "You don't have to tell us anything if you're not ready. I can tell that whatever your secret is it's painful. But does David know about this?"

Chloe nodded. "When the time comes, I'll tell you all. I'm so sorry for all the secrecy about me." She then looked at the hat-wearing Pikachu & stroked under his chin. "So how did the Digidestined bump into you, Ashy-boy?"

Ash chuckled in comfort of the strokes. "Well, Chloe it all begin on the same month as well in August…"

******************************************************************************

_**(Flashback)**_

_It was a bittersweet moment for the Digidestined children of Japan. After defeating the likes of The Dark Masters & Apocalymon, they were force to say goodbye to their partner Digimon whom they bonded with. They left on a levitating cable car, wondering out of thought if they were ever going to see their Digimon again (well they soon got their answer didn't they?). The bus they rode on which was given by Gennai didn't exactly went to Odaiba, Japan. Rather, the coordinates sent the Digidestined to another destination._

_Meanwhile, Ash Ketchum managed to make it back to Pallet Town with his 2 human friends, Misty & Brock as well as his loyal Pokémon friend, Pikachu & Misty's baby Pokémon Togepi. Training for the Pokémon League at Indigo Plateau, Ash decided to spend his time making an attempt at training his Pokémon at his hometown. 1 day on a break from his supposed training, Ash gave his pals Misty & Brock a scenic tour of the serene town._

_(Ash's POV)_

_I was relaxing on a hill with Pikachu & my friends Misty, Brock. I was looking out at the mountains & the sky with Pikachu while Brock was messing around was doing the same & with Misty taking care of Togepi. It was quiet yet relaxing time when all of a sudden a flash of light came out of nowhere._

_I asked to no one in particular, "What was that?" _

_"You're asking me?" Misty questioned. "It's your hometown, Ash!"_

_"Alright enough you two!" Brock interrupted, exasperatedly. "Let's just find out what that light was."_

_"Already ahead of you guys!" I exclaimed._

_"Pika! (Yeah!)" Pikachu added._

_I ran down the hill to the site as fast as I could. Partly to see where that light was coming from & partly to avoid another one of Misty's tirades on me. I ran downhill to some clearing of trees & there I saw it…a cable car out in the opening. There was so much smoke coming out of the car that it covered the view of the windows. I then heard some groaning sounds coming from the inside of the cable car._

_"Uh…what a rough landing." a older boy's voice complained. "I think I might be a bit airsick."_

_"Well don't throw up on me!" cried another guy's voice._

_"Man, I definitely need a bubble bath, a pedicure, a manicure, & go shopping." exclaimed a female voice. I can definitely tell she's a high maintenance type._

_"At least she's got her priorities straight." another boy's voice remarked sarcastically._

_"It scares me to think that those are literally her priorities." another girl's voice added. Now this voice sounded familiar._

_"You can take the girl out of the mall but you can't take the mall out of the girl!" Remarked another familiar voice. Could that possibly be…_

"_You can fit a whole shopping mall inside someone? Cool!" a little boy's voice thought._

_"It's an expression, T.K.." a little girl's voice explained. Now that voice I know all too well. No little girl I met has a voice that sounded that mature. I had to call out whoever it was in there._

"_KARI?!" I shouted to the cable car. "IS THAT YOU IN THERE?!"_

_Everybody in the cable car gasped at my voice. Suddenly, Brock & Misty as well as my Mom showed up from behind wondering what the heck was going on. I heard a lot of whispers with the people in the cable car that involved who's voice was that. All of a sudden, I then saw the door of the cable car opening. From there I spotted a boy older than me in brown shorts with a blue t-shirt, white gloves, a blue headband worn on his wild looking brown hair & also had goggles on the band standing at the doorway. Next to him was a little girl wearing magenta shorts, a yellow sleeveless shirt, & a pink bandanna worn around her neck. Okay, now I seen everything & I definitely know those two. We both glanced at each other for a brief period before I decided to break the silence & the confusion._

_"COUSINS!" I called out to them._

"_ASH!" Tai & Kari responded back in relief. I then ran up to them & hugged them. It's been months since I last saw Tai & Kari & I thought I was seeing things when I saw the 2 of them along with 6 other people & 8 odd-looking creatures in the tear in the sky earlier. Of course I forgot back then that they were supposedly Digimon._

_"What are you doing here in Odaiba?" Tai asked. I guess he doesn't know where he & his buddies are at._

_"Oh Tai, still as dense as usual." I criticized. "You're not in Odaiba, you're in Pallet Town!"_

_"Where back in your home, Ash?" Kari asked being surprised. I nodded at her question._

_"WHAT?!" everybody yelled in shock. "PALLET!?"_

_"Yeah, Pallet Town, like in the Kanto region. Or to be more clear, UltimaPokétopia!"_

_"Dear? Kari? Tai?" my mom addressed us. "What's going on here?"_

_(End of Ash's POV)_

_**(End of Flashback)**_

******************************************************************************

"It was then that Tai, Kari, & the rest of Digidestined couldn't really get out of telling me, my mom, Misty, & Brock the truth of why they were at Pallet." Ash continued explaining to Sakura, Chloe, Gatomon, & Patamon. "So they all explained what happened to them involving Digimon & them being Digidestined. It was quite farfetched, no pun intended, but them showing us their Digivices was proof more or less."

"So what happened after they explained their story?" Sakura asked in curiosity.

"Nothing much, we hung out & got to know each other better. I showed them what Pokémon training was all about & showed them around Pallet until they caught the next boat ride back to Japan." He then went up to T.K.'s shoulders. "And you had a thing for Misty didn't yah?" Ash whispered as T.K. blushed quite a bit. He chuckled a bit & continued, "I saw the way you blushed at her & when you gave her a bouquet of weeds. Pretty cute 4 years ago I must say."

"What are you whispering about?" Kari asked.

"Oh nothing too important." T.K. exclaimed as he covered Ash's mouth. He then whispered to Ash, "Not another word about that around Kari, got it!" Ash then smirked at his order.

"I must say…" Sora said. "It's amazing how it seems like we're all connected together in one way or another. What with us meeting you back in Odaiba, Chloe & us meeting up with you back in Pallet, Ash."

"Just shows how unpredictable fate really is." Tai remarked. "One minute each of us are doing our thing, the next it ends up crashing into each other in some collision course!"

Just then the time travelers immediately warped to another event in David's life. Where they go, nobody knows. At least not right now!

_To be continued…_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chloe: **Well that ends a short, yet informative chapter. The author apologizes for it not being too exciting, but he intended to show how certain people know about them being Digidestined so it can create an understanding. Okay, now it's time to enter another arc in the next chapter!


	13. 11: LDK: MNR Rising

**Chloe: **Finally into another arc in Memos of the Other Ketchum. Here's an important message from the author:

_Finally I finished 1 arc of this story. Okay, now all I got to say is expect some Pokémon battles, rise of power among David, & even more mysteries & secrets in the next set of chapters. The timeline in which this arc takes place in collision of the anime shows would be: a couple weeks after Sailor Moon: Sailor Stars, before, during, & after Cardcapotors, during both the entire Pokémon series up to the Diamond & Pearl, & especially before, during, & after Digimon 01. It's time to finally explore the unknown space between Digimon 01 & 02. Okay back to my lovely narrator here…_

**Chloe: **To recap…the time travelers, along with Eternal Sailor Moon witnessed a major event in David Ketchum's life in which he was involved with the fate of the world & perhaps the galaxy but thanks to his "balls" (no pun intended) & his mysterious dormant powers, he aided his beloved cousin/sensei & saved the world & brought everything that the 2 held important to them back.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 11: Legacy of David: MNR Rising**

_"What's with you people?!" -_Rita Wu

_"Game time!" -_Calumon, _O Partner, Where Art Thou?_

"_We can learn a lot from losing." _Ritchie_, Friends to the End_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Indeed what Serena's words said to David that night after the confrontation with Chaos remain true to any person's life. In David Ketchum's case, another chapter in his life had begun. Carrying the Pokémon that he worked so hard to train, David started his Pokémon journey at last in the Pokémon Isles. The very 1st region he decided to compete in was the Hoenn region. David decided to not allow himself to get into a mess of competing in his home region with Ash & Gary around. Although he would love to prove himself to be superior to his rivals, he thought it was best to not give himself that kind of trouble. In a bit of arrogance, David considered himself to be superior to the 2 due to experience he had in the UPCs he participated in.

Accompanying him to the Hoenn region was his 2 good friends, 8 ½ year olds Sakura Kinomoto Avalon & Madison Tomoyo Taylor. They wanted to join David on his 1st journey & successfully asked their folks permission to join David. They also contemplated about joining Ash, but they Ash convinced them that he could travel solo. The adventures the 3 had were filled with excitement, intrigue, & glory. They manage to travel throughout the region in a faster pace compared to trainers who simply walk from city to city because David was riding on a electric bike while Sakura was on roller blades & Madison was on horseback riding on an energetic Ponyta, a fire horse Pokémon. In the Pokémon battles, David proved to be quite formidable in both field battles & in gym battles as well. He experienced some losses, but he easily learned from those losses, got back on his feet, & came back victorious. In the battles he was in, Madison took it upon herself out of the fun of it to videotape David's Pokémon battles as well as the sightseeing of different cities in Hoenn. One moment in a park that was in a place known as North Petalburg City…

"Well viewers…" Madison addressed as she recorded a series of Pokémon challenges set by amateur trainers to David. "The 'Pallet Town powerhouse,' David Ketchum has beaten over 10 punks in a Pokémon battle for attacking his credibility for wanting to challenge the Petalburg Gym Leader. His Electabuzz & Magmar prove to be more than worthy of a fight with Petalburg's MVP."

David & Sakura sweatdropped as the video tape recording was going on. "Is that really necessary, Madison?" David groaned. "I've only beaten 1 Pokémon each from all of these overly biased townspeople."

"C'mon, Dave!" Madison replied. "All your battles are exciting! And besides, I loved that look on those junior trainers' faces after you beaten them fair & square in a Pokémon battle. They definitely deserve each beat down after the way they treat us just for wanting to go see Norman."

Sakura looked ahead of the 2 & sweatdropped even heavier. "Hey, David!" she addressed the annoyed trainer. "It looks like those fans of Norman brought reinforcements." She then took in a deep sigh. "I guess they responded to your claim that it takes an army of them to take you on."

David sighed in deeper disgust & annoyance. "Damn obsessive groupies…if this is their way of welcoming a random Pokémon trainer who wants to challenge their beloved gym leader, then they got a lot of screws loose in their brains." He then walked towards the approaching groupie trainers that ranged from little boys to teens older than the traveling trio. "BRING IT ON YOU FREAKS! I TAKE YOU ALL ON!" He then grabbed a Great Ball from his poké ball case. "ELECTABUZZ, STAND BY AGAIN FOR BATTLE!"

Electabuzz is then summoned from the ball. He was tad worn out from beating 10 Pokémon, but he still was itching for more of a fight. The crowd wasn't showing any signs of backing down.

"LET'S SHOW THAT STUCK-UP TRAINER & HIS LITTLE FAN CLUB SOME MANNERS FOR CHALLENGING OUR NORMAN!" some snobby guy in suit stated to the mob of trainers. They all then threw their poké balls & released their Pokémon in a vain attempt to put David in his place.

"OH YOU THANK SO, HUH?!" David shouted back to the mob. "ELECTABUZZ, USE RAIN DANCE!"

Electabuzz then did some sort of weird dance which summoned a rain cloud over the mob's army of Pokémon.

"NOW STRIKE THE POKÉMON WITH THUNDER!" David commanded.

Electabuzz then launched a ferocious electrical attack from his body. Because Rain Dance boosted the accuracy of Thunder, the attack connected & crushed all of the mob's Pokémon. As David smirked in triumph, the crowd continued to boo him off while Sakura & Madison were cheering on at their best friend for moral support. They quickly grew a bit concerned as the crowd of "Norman fans" continued to replace the defeated trainers & challenge David.

"So now what, David?" Madison asked curiously as she looked through her camcorder recording the battles. "These loony guys just don't give up."

"At this rate, they might as well think you're a Pokémon & try to beat you up." Sakura assumed.

"Don't worry, girls." David assured the 2 pretty little girls. "I won't let them be mean to us. Let's just get to Petalburg City quickly. I'll use my other Pokémon to deal with them."

The 3 then gathered their belongings & headed out of North Petalburg City. David summoned 3 different Pokémon: a Beldum, a steel/psychic-type Pokémon, a Milotic, a water-type, to a Piloswine, a ice/ground type Pokémon. The 3 travelers then made it out of the city.

"Morons…" David muttered yet Madison & Sakura heard it. "Dumb…groupie….morons!" He then pointed his poké balls at his Pokémon. "Good job you 3! Return!"

"At least I had some fun watching videotaping your battles!" Madison exclaimed as she happily sighed in satisfaction. "Sakura & I think you're a strong trainer no matter what those townspeople say."

"Yeah, Madison's right." Sakura said as she held onto David's arm. "You'll always be our #1 trainer."

David blushed quite a bit at Sakura's advancement but chuckled in content. "Thanks you two. That means quite a lot from you girls. Now let's be on our way!"

The 3 then traveled on. Little did they know, a young teenage girl was looking over from the horizon at David. Her long black hair hung loose and tumbled down her shoulders from beneath a golden headband. Her skin was light & she wore a long pale blue zippered jacket with a high collar, stretchy black bike shorts, & pale blue shoes. She continued to look down at the trainers with distinct interest.

"Pretty good, kid." the girl commented. "Soon we'll finally battle to see who the best is!" She then flashed a mysterious smile & walked off the horizon to continue her own journey.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back to the travelers, David continued to grow stronger as a trainer & caught a lot of Pokémon in the process. He soon collected all the necessary badges & competed in the Hoenn League. The girls were also having a blast as well. They were quite impressed with David's skills as a trainer & every good battle he was in & came out in victory put a smile in their face. Soon enough, David entered the Hoenn League competition & was cruising through trainer after trainer with a small effort. Perhaps it was due to the battles he had in North Petalburg that made his Pokémon stronger? Well, David managed to get himself to the finals of the competition.

As David was watching on T.V. the 2nd semi-finals of the Hoenn League, he watched as a beautiful girl older than him mopped the floor of a scowling boy with short messy purple hair. David sensed that the boy who was defeated by the girl did not look the type he'd get along with. The girl on the other hand was a mystery. To David, something about her presence made it feel like she was familiar to him.

"Something wrong, David?" Sakura asked as she noticed that David was staring rather thoughtfully at the girl on T.V..

"Oh no, it's nothing." David assured the auburn-haired girl. "There's something about that girl on T.V. that is…I can't even describe it."

"You think she could be trouble for you in the finals?" Madison asked as she overheard the conversation.

"I'm not too sure. Since our match is tomorrow, let's go meet this mystery chick."

"David…" Sakura & Madison scorned.

"What?"

"You need to learn some manners with girls." Madison pointed out.

David rolled his eyes. "Whatever…" He then walked outside with Sakura & Madison not far behind him.

About an hour later, the three continued to walk around Ever Grande City. As they were heading back to the building where they were staying, they heard music coming from the right. Over at that side by a tree sat a beautiful girl with an ocarina to her lips. Her long dark hair flowed around her like water & the tune she played was haunting and pretty. She wore black bike shorts & white tank top with thin shoulder straps that partially showed her midriff. On her head was a gold head band that matched the frame of her head. David, Madison, & Sakura felt relaxed by the soothing music & walked towards the older girl. David knew who this girl was as he saw her on T.V..

The girl finished her song & the trio applauded her flute playing skills. "That was pretty good." Sakura complimented.

The girl kept her eyes shut but smiled at the praise. "Why thank you." she grinned.

"You must be Éclair of the Kanto region, the other finalist of the tournament." David deducted. "I'll be your next opponent. My name is David Ketchum."

Éclair finally opened her eyes & scrutinized the people she was talking too. There was a boy younger than her, who wore khaki cargo pants, a brown t-shirt, & black fingerless gloves. His spiky hair, with the same color as hers was swept back with the pointy edge of the spikes facing the opposite direction of his face. His eyes were covered by black sunglasses. By his side were 2 young girls: the one on the boy's left had long dark hair that reached down to the small of her back. She was wearing a blue dress & an enchantingly bright smile. On the boy's right was a was an auburn-haired young lady the same age as the other girl with a black sweatshirt, red skirt, and black stockings.

"Nice to meet you, David." Éclair responded. "Who are these pretty girls behind you?"

The 2 girls giggled at her compliment. "My name is Sakura." Sakura introduced herself.

"And my name is Madison." Madison said.

"Nice to meet the 2 of you as well." Éclair pointed out. "So long have you 2 been traveling with David?"

"For over half a year." Sakura exclaimed.

"I see…"

"Hey, Sakura." Madison called out to her best friend. "I forgot we were suppose to head over to the spas in 15 minutes!" She then looked back at the older girl. "Sorry that we had to cut the meeting short."

"That's okay." Éclair assured the little girls.

"You ladies go on without me." David said. "I'll meet you back in the rooms."

"'Kay!" Sakura responded.

The 2 girls then went inside the lodge while David kept on staring at Éclair. She noticed this & couldn't resist reacting to what he was doing.

"What's wrong? Fantasizing about me?" Éclair smirked as she saw David blushed at her smart mouthing.

"Eh…somehow you seem familiar to me." David exclaimed as he willingly changed the subject. "Do I know you?"

"Maybe…maybe not." Éclair replied quizzically.

David then shook his out of his staring. "Anyways, I'll be looking forward to our match tomorrow! Beating down the cocky & the weak-minded trainers who mistreat their Pokémon quickly grows old." He then put his arm out to Éclair for a handshake. "Until then, have a nice day!"

Éclair then got up as well & took the handshake. "Right back at you." she grinned. She then placed her other hand on David's shoulder & moved him to a hug. David blushed a deep red at the contact. Éclair then placed her lips to David's ear & whispered. "I'll definitely enjoy our rumble." She then gave the stunned boy a quick peck on his cheek & walked off smiling to herself.

'What was that about?' David thought. 'When she hugged me, she felt comfortably warm. Maybe I do know her.'

The next day, the 2 finally battled each other. Each Pokémon from either side battled ferociously with each trainer losing 1 Pokémon to the other shortly after 1 victory. Finally, the 2 were down to 1 Pokémon each: Éclair with her Dragonair & David with his Electabuzz. The 2 battled valiantly for their masters. Neither side showed any sign of giving up.

"Electabuzz, use Thunderbolt!" David shouted.

Electabuzz then fired bolts of lightning from his antennas & shot at Dragonair.

"Dodge Dragonair, then use Dragon Dance!" Éclair ordered.

Dragonair evaded the Thunderbolt attack & performed some sort of weird dance. However, this dance boosted Dragonair's speed & attack power. David gritted his teeth at the sight of the powered up dragon Pokémon.

"Oh yeah! Ice Punch, Electabuzz!" he commanded.

Electabuzz then charged his left fist to a glowing icy blue color. He then charged at Dragonair, who wasn't too far away & connected with the punch. Both Éclair & the ref noticed that the attack greatly weakened the dragon Pokémon. It seems like 1 more hit like that & Dragonair's history.

"Stay strong!" Éclair consoled the wounded dragon. "Use the boost of power in Dragon Dance & come back at Electabuzz with Outrage!"

Dragonair then let out a roar as potent energy surrounding his body is unleashed. He then charged at Electabuzz & successfully connected with the assault. Electabuzz horribly winced in pain as the potent energy in Dragonair's body consumed & damage the electric Pokémon. Electabuzz was then sent flying onto the pavement of the battlefield & collapsed with his eyes closed tightly in exhaustion.

"Electabuzz is unable to battle." The ref proclaimed. "The winner of the match goes to Éclair & her Dragonair!"

"What a match ladies & gentleman!" the announcer exclaimed to the cheering audience. "That was quite an intense battle coming from the 2 extraordinary young trainers of the Kanto region! Win or lose, the 2 combatants should be proud of their Pokémon!"

David looked at Electabuzz in sympathy. "You did a good job holding out on your own, Electabuzz. Return!" He sighed deeply in self-disappointment as he pointed the ball at his exhausted Pokémon & withdrew it back to its ball. "You deserve a good rest."

"That was a nice try, David!" Sakura said in an attempt to cheer up the defeated trainer. She then embraced him from behind. "I'm serious, don't beat yourself up over this loss."

"Yeah, Sakura's right!" Madison remarked. "That was a tough battle. It could've gone either way. Win or lose, you'll always be #1 in our book."

David nodded at the 2, accepting their consoling. Then, Éclair walked up to David after recalling Dragonair back & congratulating her faithful Pokémon.

"That was a fantastic battle, David!" Éclair said. "I didn't expect anything less from you."

"Thanks…" David replied in a somber tone. "Maybe someday, we can meet again & have a rematch?"

Éclair smiled at the thought. "Definitely!" She then flung her arms around the boy's shoulders & gave him a tight hug as Sakura & Madison were a little shocked as to why a stranger was hugging a young boy. "Sakura & Madison have a point you know. Even the greatest Pokémon trainer goes through multiple defeats to get to where he/she is at.

David nodded in agreement as she smiled warmly at his acknowledgment.

"Well, let's go accept our spoils!" Éclair stated.

"Alright!" David agreed.

Hours later, the closing ceremonies started with fireworks in the sky. Although he lost his battle, David was feeling a bit content that he made it really far in his 1st Pokémon League. He stood on the 2nd Place stand next to Éclair & some random trainer. He then accepted his silver trophy from the officials & humbly raised it in the air along with Éclair raising her gold Hoenn League trophy. Sakura & Madison watched from the stands & smiled proudly at their best friend's hard work. And for Madison, she definitely couldn't resist videotaping the closing ceremony.

The next day, David, Madison, & Sakura traveled out of Ever Grande City to head over to an airport while Éclair rode on her flying Dragonair. She looked at her own reflection on the shiny trophy & sighed.

'I'm sorry, David.' Éclair said in her thoughts. 'I wish I could tell you about me, but I'm not ready for that yet. In time, I'll confess to you & everybody else.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**About 1 ½ years later…**

The time travelers (**A/N: **Thought I forgot about them didn't you?!) arrived on an area nearby a mountain in which Ash immediately recognized it as Mt. Moon in the Kanto region. They wonder why are they in a place where Pokémon known as Clefairy & Clefable inhabit the mountain & what it has to do with David. They'll soon discover why….

As for David, it's been over a year since the time he competed in the Hoenn region. He decided to train harder & further make a mark in his career as a Pokémon trainer. He, along with Serena, Tai, & Kari were also around the time his brother, Ash competed in the Indigo League. Unfortunately, Ash wasn't as successful as David as he lost his Top 16 battle due to serious distractions from arch-enemies & a poorly trained Charizard. David was quite disappointed with Ash's outcome in his last match, but felt sorry for him as he revealed the truth about what happened to David, Serena & the Kamiya siblings. Unlike Misty, Brock, his mom, & Prof. Oak, the 4 couldn't help but sympathize what happened to Ash prior to his match against Ritchie, his opponent/friend/doppelgänger. Sure he could've trained Charizard to be more obedient, but the outcome _would've _been different if it weren't for Team Rocket's pathetic persistence. Thanks to some consoling from Serena after dealing with Team Rocket again, Ash finally found the _real _fire in him to move on in his life. He still was jealous of David's progress of a trainer but he managed to get over it…for now.

David on the other hand, competed in his 2nd Pokémon League in the Johto Region. To his great delight, he managed to win his 1st tournament all thanks to the hard work & struggle his team been through. Like Ash, he also went to the Orange Islands & overcame their tournament as well. But unlike Ash, at his age David doesn't let fame get into his skull & affect his judgment. During all those times, the person who accompanied David on his journey was none other than his cousin, Kari. As with Sakura & Madison, she witnessed the strength, the determination, & the fire David has in his passion of Pokémon training.

One day, as David decided to trek Mt. Moon by himself he decided to enter the depths of the mountain. He just appeared in 1 area of the mountain where the time travelers (along with Sailor Moon) were at.

"Hey there's David!" Tai pointed out to the kid in blue jean pants, shirt, hoodie jacket, & blue tinted-sunglasses.

"Judging from the time wrap & those new shades David has…" Kari hypothesized. "It's been a month or 2 since he competed in the Orange League."

Ash heard this & hopped onto Kari's shoulder. "He competed in the Orange League?" he asked in curiosity.

Kari nodded. "Yeah, I was with him through Johto & the Orange Islands. In fact during those times, it was when he took me under his wing & I became his protégé."

All of the Digidestined except Tai were surprised that someone like Kari was a trainer.

"How come you never told us that you are a Pokémon trainer, Kari?" T.K. asked in curiosity.

Kari then place her hand on the back of her head & chuckled nervously. "Simple, none of you guys asked."

Just then all of the Digidestined except Tai facefaulted while whoever didn't collapse just sweatdropped to Kari's answer.

Sora then quickly got up before the others did as well. "I got a confession too, before becoming a Digidestined, I too am a trainer but sort of part time.

Tai then stared at his best friend. "Any reason why you didn't tell us this, Sora?" Tai asked with the same curiosity as T.K.. 3, 2, 1…

"_You _didn't ask, Tai." Sora chuckled as she placed her hand on her head & stick out part of her tongue in silliness.

The rest of the Digidestined facefaulted again. Tai & Kari also joined in with Ash involuntarily collapsing to the ground. Pikachu, the Digimon, Sakura, & Chloe sweatdropped heavily as they muttered stuff in which words such as "humans" & "outsiders" were mentioned the loudest. All of a sudden them, along with Sailor Moon (who remained hidden above them), & little David heard a voice.

_David Ketchum…_the female voice called out. _I've been waiting for you…_

David instantly freaked out. "Who is that? Show yourself!"

All of the time travelers were curious as to whom that voice belong too. Sakura as well, but she badly shivered in fear & hid behind Matt in fear.

"GHOST!" she screamed.

Ash, Chloe, Kari, & T.K. sweatdropped at the sight of the cardcaptor whimpering in fear behind Matt & Mimi. "Are you still afraid of ghosts, Sakura?" Ash asked.

"Uh-huh…" Sakura whimpered as she gulped.

Even Eternal Sailor Moon sweatdropped at the sight. 'She does know that this is just an image of the past, right?' she asked herself. "That voice though…could that be…could it possibly be…"

_To be continued…_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chloe: **Well I think that's enough for now…drop by for more mysteries & yes, the author can be prick at leaving such scenarios in suspense. Please R&R now.


	14. 12: LDK: MNR Rising II

**Chloe: **Welcome again to another chapter in TCO. Finally, for those of you that never read Caro N's Pokémon/Digimon stories, you'll find out who I am & also why the author only appears in messages. Okay, I think spoiled enough stuff. The story continues here…

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 12: Legacy of David: MNR Rising II/A Maiden's Revelation**

"_You ever heard of 'divine intervention?'" _-Gatomon, _Test of Final Destiny (_Pete The Rock's fic)

"_*chuckles* What amazing power!" _-Albert Wesker, _Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles_

"_You can't escape the past. You can't erase the harm you've done." _Shadow Éclair

"_Right now this life is mine to live. And I'll do what I have to do until I make peace with my past." _-Éclair, _Rebirth/Slave_

In the depths of Mt. Moon in the Kanto region, David Ketchum heard a mysterious voice. This voice was of a female's which sounded as if the voice was angelic & with a tone of royalty. The time travelers also heard the voice as well. Suddenly, a bubbling flash of light appeared & dissipated. In its place was a tall platinum blond-haired woman in pigtails. The knots of the pigtails were round like meatballs just like Serena's hairstyle. She was also wearing a gorgeous, strapless shimmering white gown. Everybody that was there looked at her in shock & awed, especially David who was a little startled by her surprise appearance.

"W-wh-o who are you?" David stuttered, still in shock. "Somehow you look familiar."

The ghostly woman smiled warmly at the boy. "I think you're already familiar with who I am. My daughter might've already told you."

"Your daughter?" David pondered. He thought rather hard & then his face lit up in even deeper surprise. "Wait, that hairstyle, & that outfit…you're…you're…"

"Queen Serenity!" both Sailor Moon & David identified the mysterious woman though Sailor Moon whispered her name.

Queen Serenity then approached David a little closer. "So, Serena did tell you about me after all."

"She did." David informed her. "She told everything about her being Sailor Moon, her best friends being Sailor Scouts, & her being the reincarnation of the princess of the Moon during the Silver Millennium."

"I see. Did you know that she isn't the only one who had a past life in the Moon Kingdom? You see you, like Serena you also have a past life in the Moon Kingdom."

"What?! Unbelievable! How?!"

"Actually, both you & your brother once lived a past life in the Moon Kingdom. Your father was part of the hierarchy of the Moon Kingdom in lordship. Both of you, Lord Yamaki's sons were babies back then so of course you don't have much to remember about during the Moon Kingdom when Queen Beryl & the Negaverse attacked the moon."

Queen Serenity then continued. "You see, your father possessed mysterious powers known as 'Aura.'"

"What's that?" David asked.

"Aura is a form of spiritual energy which is part of the essence of every living creature. During the Silver Millennium & then in Earth after the fall of the Moon Kingdom, there were once humans that could sense & control its power. These humans, known as 'Aura Guardians,' use the power of aura to perform good deeds. Your father was most well known & respected because his aura is quite unique since he is a Lunarian like myself. Before his demise like many others during the Negaverse assault, he held 2 mysterious amulets that contain divine powers. However, no one could activate nor harness their powers especially your father."

She then pointed to the direction of where a small shrine was at. "In that the container by the shrine contains 1 of the amulets. Your father wished to give it those amulets to the both of you when you grew up, but that day never came since he shared the same fate as the Moon Kingdom & was reborned with no memory of his past."

"Why are you showing me this?" David asked in wonder. "Wouldn't be better in the hands of your own daughter?"

"Like I said before…" Queen Serenity reminded. "These amulets were meant to be given to you & Ash."

"But I don't really have any special powers in me like Serena does."

Queen Serenity grinned & shook her head. "No, you actually do. Allow me to show you…"

With a snap of her fingers, she magically materialized a viewing portal in front of David. That void showed David the events of his involvement in the battle against Galaxia. It showed his exposure to Eternal Sailor Moon's & Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon's exposure to their powers & how David managed to combat Galaxia herself with the help of his dormant aura powers & the green aura spectral that hovered above him during his battle.

David was shocked at the revelation. "How did I do all of that? I don't remember beating up Galaxia."

"You were in a blind rage." Queen Serenity answered. "And it was because of the exposure to the Silver Crystal & the Light of Hope that your potential powers were unleashed. That awakening of your aura powers must've put you in a trance. But now, since I found you when you came to one of the remnants of the Moon Kingdom, the shrine of Mt. Moon it's time to give to you what was supposed to be given to you. You should take it: if not for the forces of good, then at least for another keepsake of your father…what to use with its hidden powers is your call, your choice & nobody else's."

David nodded & headed over to the shrine. He opened the top lid of a small box that was in the center of the mini-shrine & there it was: a green crystal-like amulet with a silver chain threaded around the amulet like a long necklace. He then took out the necklace & showed it to Queen Serenity. All of a sudden a green light glowed from the crystal which surprised David a lot.

"Yes, David." she confirmed. "That necklace is yours. It's reacting to the aura inside of you. Wear it, & let the powers within the amulet give you deep enlightenment."

Listening obediently to the pure-hearted Queen's instruction, David placed the chain necklace over his head & hung it around him as a necklace with the amulet draping down between his stomach & his chest. More light shined from the amulet. Suddenly, a ring of white light surrounded the boy as he wondered what was going on with the events unfolding before him. The ring of light then split to 2 rings. The upper light ring moved upwards to David's head while the lower light ring moved towards his feet. As the rings of light reached their destination, it transformed David's overall appearance. The time travelers (including Sailor Moon) watched on in deep surprise.

"What's happening?!" Sakura asked.

"You're asking me, Miss Cardcaptor?" Tai frantically asked.

"He's transforming!" Kari said.

"Wha?" asked Sakura, Joe, Izzy, Mimi, Matt, Sora, & T.K in unison.

Then, the flash of light dissipated. The time travelers as well as the spirit of Queen Serenity looked on to the position where David was. Instead of an 11 or 12 year old boy, there was a figure covered from head to toe in metallic green armor. He wore a helmet/mask that had a black visor in the front which showed lit-up red eyes with 2 metal horns protruding in a curved upward position from the top sides. He also wore a black cape connected by a small gold chain around his neck & the cape nearly covered his silver shoulder pads.

"Interesting!" Queen Serenity commented. "So this is the power that resides in that amulet. Remarkable."

David looked at his arms & his hands in wonderment. He too was shocked at what just happened. He felt as though the armor was like an extension of his body. Deciding to test out the capabilities of this power he gained, David then raised his arms & started to throw punches at the thin air. He then also started kicking as well. As he was attacking nothing in particular, he noticed that he punched & kicked in a rather fast rate. He then grabbed a big rock that bigger than him & attempted to lift it off the ground. It's safe to say that he must have super strength because he lifted the heavy rock with little effort. He then threw the rock upward in which sailed in the air a bit high. He then stretched his arm & opened the palm of his hand. In some unexplainable force, a sword inexplicably materialized before his hand & David grabbed the sword with his right hand. The sword has a gold handle with a gold crossguard with seemed to be 2 blades sticking out in parallel to the standard blade on the ends of the crossguard. There also contained a round red jewel on both sides of the hilt of the sword as well. As the rock was about to reach David's height, he grasped the handle of the sword with his hands & managed to slice the rock into 3 pieces. He then stabbed the sword to the ground & punched the sliced rocks. The rocks then went sailing through the time travelers & slammed hard to the walls of the mountain. As the rocks were about to fall on the ground, David thrust his hands in the direction of the rocks & all of a sudden, small bolts of lightning shot out from each of his fingertips & nailed the pieces of the rocks altogether. The pieces of the rocks then disintegrated to dust.

David looked at his hands & chuckled about his actions. "Cool, this power is amazing!"

"Yes, I'm mighty surprised myself." Queen Serenity remarked.

"When the transformation process started, I felt like I was being informed by an invisible force of the amulet's power. Now that I know, I feel like I can accomplish anything with this power!"

Queen Serenity looked at the energetic boy with a serious look. "I see but understand this: what you do with this power is up to you. Remember, the Sailor Soldiers chose to use their powers for a good cause. With great power you possess comes with an even greater responsibility. Abusing the use of this power will surly corrupt you if you don't use it properly. Do realize this?"

David looked at Queen Serenity & nodded in serious agreement. He's no fool. He doesn't want to end up as horribly twisted by evil bloodlust & desire as the enemies the Sailor Soldiers confronted. "I understand. I will not allow this power to control me & corrupt me."

"Good…" Queen Serenity said, trusting his word. "I must go now. Farewell."

With that, Queen Serenity vanished altogether. David then changed back to his normal self & quietly walked out of Mt. Moon, contemplating that fateful encounter. Meanwhile, the time travelers were taking in the events that unfolded before him.

"So that's where David got that amulet from!" Ash pondered. "I never went to that part of Mt. Moon before."

"This sure defies the law of science & logic!" Izzy exclaimed.

Sakura shrugged. "That's magic for you: always defying anything that's supposed to be 'normal.'"

"So, Ash." Kari called out to the hat-wearing Pikachu. "Does this mean you used to live on the moon?"

"I don't know, Kari." Ash responded. "David didn't really tell me much about why he was given that amulet. All he told me was that he found it on the mountain & showed me & mom its special abilities. I guess its powers also explain why Sakura's Star Staff changed to a much different wand, but not too much."

As the time travelers were chatting amongst themselves, Sailor Moon looked on in deep thought about the events that occurred.

"So that armored guy really was you, David!" Sailor Moon deducted to herself in a low whisper. "This explains a lot of what happened to me & the scouts & Tuxedo Mask hours ago!" Whatever happened to her must've been a big happening.

As David was walking to a small opening on Mt. Moon, a mysterious blue bird flew in from above & looked down at the boy. David looked at the bird & noticed right away it was a Pokémon. Not taking any chances, he pulled out his trusty pokédex to scan the bird's info.

"Articuno, the 'Freeze Pokémon.'" a male voice of the pokédex informed. "It is a legendary bird Pokémon that can create blizzards by freezing moisture in the air."

"An Articuno huh?" David wondered. "Since you came to me, I guess you want to challenge me, isn't that right?"

Articuno simply shrieked its cry as if it was saying yes.

David smirked in excitement of another golden opportunity. "Okay, then!" He then grabbed an ultra ball from his belt case, "ZAPDOS, TIME FOR ACTION!"

David then threw the ball & summoned the legendary bird Pokémon of electricity. It then flew nearby Articuno & the 2 commenced their battle cries.

"Zapdos, Drill Peck!" David commanded.

Zapdos' beak then glowed to a moving spiral & charged at Articuno at which it managed to dodge the beak & fired from its mouth what it appeared to be streaks of blue lightning.

"DODGE ZAPDOS!" David yelled as Zapdos flew out of the direction of the attack. 'Hmmm…an Ice Beam attack eh?' David thought as he identified Articuno's attack. 'I better switch from physical attacks to special attacks then.' "Zapdos, use Thunderbolt!" David ordered.

Zapdos then fired from its body waves of powerful electricity. It was reaching for Articuno & then bam! The attack connected, & Articuno was feeling every ounce of electrical shock in its body. As it was about to dive to the ground, Articuno managed to recover long enough to flap its wings back to the sky. It then flapped its wings real hard at Zapdos' direction, throwing what appeared to be some sort of blizzard. Luckily, Zapdos managed to get out of the range of the attack with only a frozen wound on its tail.

"So, a Thunderbolt attack is not enough, eh?" David remarked as he stared at the shiny grace of the blue bird. He then looked back at Zapdos. "Now hit Articuno again with a Drill Peck!"

Zapdos then dived fast after Articuno once more & successfully nailed the Ice/Flying Pokémon with its beak.

"Now finish it with Thunder!" David ordered.

Zapdos then fired another vicious shot of electricity out of its body. The released electric attack came at Articuno quite fast & nailed the blue bird head on. Articuno suddenly took a nose dive & headed straight to the ground. Before Articuno was about to take a dirt nap, David grabbed 1 of his odd colored poké balls.

"ULTRA BALL, GO!" David yelled as he threw the ball at the bird. The ball then opened up & captured the falling legendary Pokémon of ice. The ball then landed back on the ground. As the center of the ultra ball shined a red light, the ball then shifted from left to right as if Articuno was struggling to get out & take another crack at Zapdos. Suddenly, the ball stopped shifting & the red light in the center shut off. David then went up to the ball & picked it up with a wide grin on his face.

"Alright!" David shouted excitedly. "I caught Articuno!" He then looked up to Zapdos & gave it a thumb up. "And it's thanks to you, Zapdos!"

Zapdos then cawed in acknowledgment. It was glad that it proved itself useful to his young master. Back to the time travelers, everybody was amazed at how good David's attempt to catch a Pokémon was. However, a certain hat wearing Pikachu was looking on in jealousy.

"Oh…damn that lucky brother of mine!" Ash gritted. "How does he do that? First, Zapdos, then Articuno, & eventually Moltres. What does he do, put a sign on himself saying 'free legendary bird chow' or something? Man, I'm so jealous; it just makes me…ARGH!"

Everybody sweatdropped at Ash's open jealousy.

"Maybe it's the sunglasses?" Tai inquired, offhandedly. Everybody simply facefaulted in embarrassment. Not in the mood for any smart-mouthed remarks from his cousin, Ash ran up to Tai & bit him at his finger.

Kari sighed as she watched her big brother try to pry Ash off of his finger. "I don't know who's denser in my family: my brother or my cousin."

Eternal Sailor Moon watched from above as well as she sweatdropped in embarrassment as well. 'Probably both, Kari. Probably both of them.' she said in her thoughts.

Anyways, with that all of the time travelers disappear off once again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Less than a week later, David Ketchum traveled around Kanto. Still with him was his cousin/protégé, newly turned 9 year old Kari whom was allowed to travel with her cousin for a while in the isles. One day, as Kari was napping in 1 of the Pokémon Centers, David used the powers of his amulet & transformed to his other self & jumped high in the air to explore the surrounding area of the town he was in. As he landed on his feet, he jumped once again to get more distance. When he landed, David noticed that he was at a crashed site of a building that seemed to be mostly in blackened ashes. From the looks of the building, it appeared to be abandoned with interior of the floor level of the building exposed to the outside. He looked around in wonder of what the hell this place was supposed to be. David then saw a giant damaged red "R" that barely hung on a wall.

Meanwhile, the time travelers appeared around the area David was at. While the Digidestined, the 2 Digimon, Pikachu, Ash, & Sakura wondered where they were, Chloe was suddenly shaken by the site they're in. She shivered her body unnoticed by the others.

'My god!' Chloe said in her thoughts. 'I never thought I'd be back in this hellhole again! All those times of helplessness, pain, suffering, & all for what?'

She & the rest of the time travelers also spotted Éclair, floating down to the ground. Like Chloe, she too had that same depressed expression on her face. Éclair then walked over & spotted an armor wearing figure who was shorter than her, observing the derelict building. She then decided to spy on this person, wondering who the hell is this. Meanwhile back to that armor-wearing person who is actually David…

"What was Team Rocket doing here?" David wondered to himself, knowing what the "R" stand for. He then spotted what appeared to be a large computer console with a video tape sticking out. Both looked to be in good condition. Out of curiosity, David went to the console & pressed the power button which turned the console on. He then sticked the videotape inside the player & watched on the large screen the image was static like which moved in up & down as a voice was recorded.

"_It has been 3 months since we acquired a human specimen for our project." a male voice explained in a monotone voice. "For those that are unaware of the current step, we are having our human specimen __move things through the air…teleport…levitate…conjure Shadow Balls…stop anything from moving…create shields…blow things up…speak through another person's mind…read minds…form psychic brainwaves…all to create our perfect weapon from a pitiful child."_

David was extremely shocked at what he just heard. 'They were doing horrible things to an innocent kid?' He thought coldly. 'Those cold-blooded monsters!' The video screen then showed white coat wearing scientists & what appeared to be a kid whose face & body was hidden in the shadows. One of the scientists was holding a chemical tube that contained a strange creature floating inside the greenish liquid.

_"PLEASE DON'T!" _The little girl collapsed at their feet, her hands gripping their pants legs. _"Don't take him away!"_

The scientists shook her off as if she was no more than a mere pest._ "You don't have much of a say in this case Ms. Device," _said the female scientist in a monotone voice.

Although his face was covered by a mask/helmet, David gasped in extreme shock. 'Ms. D-De-Device?' he stuttered in his thoughts. 'Chloe? Oh no…why her? All those times!'

She lifted her face, smeared with tears and dust & came out of the shadows, revealing David's long lost best friend._ "I can't let you do this. He is my friend. My FRIEND! Do you hear me?" _She was trembling with each word.

One of the scientists, the one wearing thick black lenses over his eyes, laughed harshly._ "This thing? Your friend?" _He gestured towards the chemical tube holding the creature._ "This creature cannot even speak to you child."_

_"He is my friend!" _she repeated firmly_. "He is just like me! Just like me!"_

_"This creature is a Pokémon," _said the scientist cruelly._ "And it is a clone of one of our greater creations." _Without another word, he turned his back on her_. "You are a human being."_

She shook her head. _ "I am NOT human! Not after what you did to me! I am NOT human!" _Her small hands closed into fists and she beat at the scientist's back.

At this outrage, David felt like his blood in his body froze into whiteness. David then growled in boiled hatred & rage as he watched the cruel treatment of Chloe. He then clenched his left fist with sparks emitting from his hand. Unbeknownst to him, Éclair crept up a bit closer behind David from a damaged wall. She overheard the footage & noticed the grunts & body gestures David was making.

'I guess this guy isn't with Team Rocket.' Éclair said in her thoughts. 'But who is he?'

The time travelers also advanced nearby Éclair & David's position. The Chloe of the present was still shaking as they were all nearby David's position. T.K. noticed Chloe's nervous behavior.

"Are you okay, Chloe?" T.K. asked in concern.

"No…" Chloe admitted coldly. "This place just makes me feel so sick in my stomach! Just a bad memory I want to forget!"

As the time travelers were in wonder about Chloe's outburst, the sounds of the computer console got their attention, they also watched on the screen as well.

On the screen, as young Chloe was beating at the scientist's back, at once 2 grunts seized her and tossed her to the concrete floor. One of them kicked her, causing her to yelp in pain but he ignored her._ "SHUT UP YOU STUPID GIRL AND DON'T TALK ABOUT THINGS YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" _

She curled herself up into a shivering, crying ball as she watched them take away her friend, the only friend she knew after torturing months of being alone. Yet as the grunts and the scientists took the capsule away, the eye of the creature opened slightly. It stared at her for a long moment before closing again.

Everything from the helpless victim said to the cruelty that the Rockets lashed out at her just filled up David's mind with boiled anger, hatred, & sorrow. It simply reminded him of the events with Chaos/Galaxia & how he just watched as people he knew & cared about seemingly died in front of him back then. The last exchange of words/interactions between Chloe & Team Rocket echoed in his head. This was the final straw for David's cool & collected attitude holding back all his bottled up emotions. In deep rage, he roared in anger as he slammed his right fist at the screen, sending sparks & wires were cackling out of the glass cracks. He then slammed both of his fists down at the keyboard of the console & continued slamming down his hands as the keyboard was shattered to broken pieces as well. As he ended his unleashed aggression, he lowered his head down at the console & stood on his metallic knees on the ground as well.

"Chloe…" David spoke out quietly as only Éclair could hear it. "I'm sorry…."

Because of the mask, David's voice was in an altered, low, monotoned sound that Éclair couldn't recognize. However, instinct was telling her she must have known him before. Suddenly, David took off his helmet/mask revealing the back of his spiked hair. To Éclair, it seemed all too familiar.

"I'm so sorry!" David repeated as tears flown down his face. "If only I was more aware of what happened to you, this wouldn't happen to you. And now, you're dead!" He then pounded at the console once more leaving a bigger dent.

Éclair finally noticed the voice as none other than her rival & friend, David Ketchum. Despite the mass power David was capable of, she decided to move closer & go talk to the distraught trainer.

"David…" Éclair addressed.

David then looked behind him to see his friendly rival, Éclair. "Éclair! What are you doing here?" He asked in a shocked manner as he wiped the tears away from his eyes.

Éclair let out a fake smile. "Oh, I was just around the area. You okay?"

David lowered his head, staring at the ground. "No…I'm not. The girl who was my best friend is dead! Those bastards from Team Rocket did this to her! And now she's dead!" David angrily said.

Éclair shook her head. "No, she's not…"

David looked back at the dark-haired woman. "How do you know that?"

"I know, because…" Éclair said & paused. She then placed her hand on her hair & took it off of her revealing that her black hair was a wig. Her real hair was actually long brown hair all tied up. She then placed 1 of her fingers of each hand on each eye, taking off what appeared to be blue eye contacts. Her real eyes revealed to be honey-yellowish. David looked on in complete shock & awe.

Done with taking off her disguise, she then looked at David. "…because she's me." Éclair or rather Chloe exclaimed.

David was in complete shock of this revelation, but putting it aside; he ran up to Chloe & gave her a big hug.

"Chloe…" David hushed. "I'm so sorry…I missed you so much all these years!"

Chloe smiled warmly & returned that warm feeling. "You don't need to be sorry. It's my fault that I got myself in this horrifying mess. I guess it's about time I tell you everything…"

The time travelers were also mighty surprised. They then shifted their eyes back at the Chloe of the present who was silent & shaking nervously for a while.

The Chloe of the present finally broke her moment of silence. Despite looking like she was pained, she knew what they were going to ask her. "Guys, it's time I told you about my past. I just don't want to hold this secret inside me any longer." Ash & Sakura looked at her, wide-eyed. They were finally glad to find out what really was going on with the troubled teen.

"My psychic powers & my disappearance have some connection with what happened to me 5 years ago in Pallet Town, about a year after the whole Digital World & catalyst thing. I was about 11 or 12 years old then. Ash & David were still 9. The 3 of us as well as Sakura & her best friend, Madison Taylor were all great friends, or are great friends. Our age gap didn't matter at all to us. We all had a lot in common & Ash & David's mother was like a second mother to me. I even bonded well with their mom's cousin, Serena who occasionally visited Pallet Town in between school, Pokémon training, & being a Sailor Scout. I often break up the fights David & Ash got into or help Serena break it up altogether whenever they get into a silly argument. Ash, David, & I both dreamed of becoming Pokémon trainers someday & competing in the Pokémon League."

As Chloe told her story, the others as well as Pikachu & the 2 Digimon listened intently. They could see images in their heads as she went on. "I didn't look like the way I do now. My hair was long & sometimes messy & I always wore flower crowns in my hair. When I was 7, I was small for my age & I loved to run. Ash & I would run every day to watch the trainers go off on their journeys or find wild Pokémon for fun. When I turned 10, & received my 1st Pokémon that was different from the one's Professor Oak had, I chose to stick around Pallet to train my starter Pokémon, which was surprisingly a Dratini so I could make him along with any other Pokémon I caught around Pallet really strong before I went out on my journeys. I was happy & content with what I had. Then one day, my whole life changed forever."

"I was visiting Ash at nighttime for my mother during the time David was over in Tokyo with Serena. She needed some recipes from Mrs. Ketchum. I don't know why she couldn't have visited herself, but I was happy to have the job. I loved going to Ash & David's house. Anyway, I walked over to their house & was just about to ring the bell, when I heard something: voices talking in the dark. Being a curious person, I decided to check it out. I regret that now.

You see, no one had ever told me about the Rockets. The locals around Pallet never put up with them yet they were definitely around despite some of their international setbacks. Of course, they consisted of Rocket Grunts & scientists. They didn't care about whom they hurt or what the cost was so long as they got the job done. I overheard then talking about robbing Professor Oak's lab. I couldn't bear it if they hurt the Pokémon so I guess I just sort of lost my head & ran out from where I was hiding. They were shocked to see me at first & then they thought well what could I do; I was just a little kid. At that, I ran over to them & kicked them as hard as I could. That stunt sealed my fate."

Chloe continued on in a solemn tone. "They grabbed me & knocked me out. I don't remember much after that except that I woke up later in a dark room. A light shone in my eyes. I heard one scientist say that I could be useful in their latest experiment. I better cooperate unless I wanted to be disposed of."

"They started to do experiments on me. I couldn't do anything. They took research, drew blood, & examined my pulse & vision. Once they finished, they started analyzing my DNA. I learned that they were going to see if they could transport the energy from psychic trainers & Pokémon into my own DNA & energy & be used for the Rockets' purposes. I was given injections at least once a week. They made me test my vision on objects to see if I could move & lift them only with my eyes. They made me practice teleporting many times a day before I could rest for the night. You're probably wondering why I didn't teleport myself out of there. I was too afraid of them & besides I was too weak. It was painful undergoing those tests & processes. I was taunted & teased when I couldn't do anything. Every time I was given an injection, I felt either fire or ice going through my veins & my head hurt so badly I could never stand up straight. They didn't care if I was hurt, just as long as they didn't kill me. They could not conduct the experiments if I was dead. I was nothing but a specimen to them. That's all I was."

Chloe paused to catcher her breath & the continued. "One day, I couldn't stand the torture & the torment anymore. I was tired of being poked, injected, & hurt almost every day. I didn't know that my powers had been growing; growing stronger & stronger every day for ½ a year. They yelled at me when I refused to lift a boulder & throw it at a Tauros. I was smacked & was told I would be thrown in the basement of the lab until I cooperated. Finally, I exploded in a rage & my psychic powers let loose—& thanks to the tanks of flammable liquids I blew up the building. When the fire & smoke cleared, I realized I was the only survivor. I couldn't believe what I'd done. I was only 12 then & I had killed about 15 people in my rage. They deserved to be put in jail, not destroyed by me. Even though they were evil, I knew even they didn't deserve being blasted into oblivion. I was scared; not of the police or anyone who saw. I was scared of myself & what I had become."

As Chloe went on, she quivered as if just letting everything out was too painful for her to bear. Ash climbed onto Chloe's shoulder & reached for her cheek & patted it reassuringly. "I never wanted to hurt anyone anymore. I had changed, even my features. Once I got a look at myself, I almost screamed. My skin color had turned from normal peach to this luminous white color. And my hair had grown & cascaded to around my waist. I was afraid of this change & everyone who knew me was in danger if they got me extremely pissed."

Izzy studied her. "What about your parents?" He asked. "Didn't you find them & tell them everything?"

Chloe shook her head. "I would have if I could. After I escaped from the wasteland that was the lab, I headed for home. When I reached it, I found it empty & neglected. I asked someone about the house & about my parents. He said that the house had been empty for a while now & it was going to be demolished. The couple, known as the Devices, had owned the house until they had died so suddenly. It seemed that they had an only child, Chloe, & she disappeared one day & never returned without contacting the parents. Mrs. Device, my mother, was so heartbroken; she passed away soon after that. My father died out of loneliness. No one wanted to buy the house after all that because it was rumored to be cursed."

Mimi gasped. "You're alone in the world?"

"I would be if it weren't for Ash, his mother, the Avalon family, & especially David. I went under the codename Éclair, wore a long black wig & I wore contact lenses that changed my eyes from honey yellow to a strange set of blue eyes. I soon realized that I couldn't keep my powers away forever. I had to deal with them, whether I liked it or not. I learned to control them & use them anytime I wanted. Of course, I was still a rookie & my energy started diminishing every time I used them.

The 1st person I've managed to meet with again on my journeys as a trainer was none other than David in the Hoenn Region as well as Madison & Sakura, though they didn't know it was me at the time. I competed in the Hoenn League & beat David in the finals. Even though he didn't figure me out, we both swore that we would meet again someday & got along as if we're long lost friends which in a way we were. In this scenario, I confessed to David my dark secret as he revealed himself with those powers he possessed & then he urged me to return to Pallet Town to go see the people that still miss me. I met Ash's mother again when I was visiting Pallet Town again out of his suggestion. She recognized me instantly despite how much I had changed in which I confided in her as well the secret I carried alone for 2 years. She then convinced Sakura's dad that I should stay in the spare room they had in their Pallet household. He willingly agreed & gave me a spare key to their house. Soon after, Ash, Sakura, & I had a happy reunion when we saw each other again. I've been living in the Avalon household ever since whenever I decided to stay home from my journeys."

Chloe finished her story & stared at the ground. "I can tell that you're all thinking this secret shouldn't have been kept & it isn't really bad at all. Well you didn't go through the torture & the pain. You didn't live as an outcast & be afraid of yourself for holding a guilty secret. You didn't live alone with no one to care about you for a good part of your lives. There was just no other way."

Everyone was silent as they absorbed what she said. Then Kari & Sakura walked over to her & placed an arm around Chloe's shaking shoulders. The 2 brunette-haired girls look upon her in deep sympathy.

"I'm sorry; we never knew you felt so much sorrow inside." Kari explained. "I can see why David didn't want to explain too much of what happened to you when he told Serena, my brother & I that you came back. I know how you feel. I kind of felt the same thing in my heart." She then made glances at Sakura, Ash, Pikachu, the Digimon, her brother, & the rest of the original Digidestined, & then back to Chloe. Even now I still have to fight & try to overcome it, but I know that my friends & my family care about me & they are more than willing to help in any way. As for you, you just need to give it time."

"Kari's right." Sakura agreed. "Don't worry about it too much, Clo. You're a strong girl & I have faith in you that you can somehow let this go."

Chloe looked up at both the Digidestined child of light & the Cardcaptor. "Thanks, Kari & you too, Sakura." she said. "That means so much coming from the 2 of you. There are other things that are bothering me, but I think it'll come up soon enough. Just don't ask for now, okay?"

"Whatever you say, Clo…" Ash reassured her. "I just want you to know though, David, my mom, & especially myself missed you all those times. You really meant a lot to us. Before that mess with Galaxia, David & I were in really low spirits when you were kidnapped. If it weren't for Serena, I don't where I'd be right now in life. Even though, you changed a lot, deep down you're still the same Chloe we all loved. Just try & restore the things you still have & bury the past."

Chloe smiled at the Pikachu's comment. "Thanks, Ash. You're the best."

The time travelers then warped on forward. Meanwhile, Sailor Moon recollected the explanation. She too, was in deep sympathy for Chloe as she knew how much Chloe meant to both the Ketchum brothers.

As Chloe finished informing David about her story, another person showed up to the area the 2 were in. He wore a white lab coat that had a red "R" on the side. He also wore thick black framed glasses. He spotted Chloe right away & chuckled harshly.

"Well, isn't this a touching moment." the scientist remarked sarcastically. "You finally come back to me Miss Device!"

David angrily glared at the glasses wearing man, who was holding some sort of weapon. "Who the hell are you?!" he demanded.

"Why I'm Dr. Bengtor!" he said. "One of the head scientists of Team Rocket."

Chloe glared at the man as well. "I know you! You're the 1 who's responsible for making me into what I am when you kidnapped me. What do you want with me now!?"

Dr. Bengtor smirked sinisterly. "Why, I'm here to get you back! You see I was away at the time when this laboratory became nothing more than a memory. I was coming here on a mission to reclaim the site & recover any lost data, but since I see you again, I think I'll have you come back to us!"

"NO WAY!" Chloe shouted coldly. "There is no way I'm letting you take me back to Team Rocket. I never belong to you in the first place!"

"Shut up, bitch!" Dr. Bengtor shouted as he pointed what appear to be gun. "This weapon will allow me to capture you without resistance to your powers. So, you either come quietly back to the life you should've been use to or I kill the both of you!"

David growled loudly at the lone scientist. "I have a better idea: leave us alone & forget that you ever had any involvement with Chloe or I'll make sure you never see another day AGAIN!" David snapped.

"What are you going to about it?" Dr. Bengtor sneered. "Beat me up in that bulky armor of yours? I shut the both of you up & then kill you boy!" He then aimed his weapon at David.

However, just before he pulled the trigger, David thrust his 10 fingers forward which shot out bolts of lightning from each of his fingertips. The streams of lightning then nailed Dr. Bengtor in which he screamed in pain. David then stopped his assault, ran over to the scientist's direction, & broke his bazooka-like weapon with his bare metallic hands. He then grabbed Dr. Bengtor by the neck & lifted him in the air as Chloe watched on, surprised at what power her best friend possessed.

"Damn you, boy!" said the injured scientist. "Who or what are you!?"

David coldly glared at the man as he was struggling to gasp for air. "I…" David started. "I am a person who destroys people who try to harm people I care about! I am a Pokémon trainer who will not let bastards like you get away with what you've done. I…" he then think of what to call himself instead of using his real name. "I…am the Midniteryder! And you are DEAD!"

The Midniteryder then threw Dr. Bengtor forward towards his empty helicopter in which he crashed through the windshield. Putting back his mask/helmet, the Midniteryder then cupped his hands to 1 side & charged up a dark energy sphere.

"Here's a Shadow Ball as a goodbye gift to the departed!" He shouted as he launched his attack at the damaged helicopter. The attack then caused the helicopter to explode, killing the antagonizing head scientist of Team Rocket along with it. Knowing that the deed was done, the Midniteryder walked back to Chloe & transformed back to himself. Chloe was once again shocked at the site but wanted to question the boy with 1 thing.

"Did you really had to kill him?" Chloe questioned her best friend.

"I had to…" David replied quietly as he came closer to Chloe & stared at her face-to-face. "I'm sorry you had to see that side of me. But…people like him will chew you on the back the 1st opportunity they get. And besides, he had it coming to him the moment he kidnapped you."

Chloe contemplated what David said to her. She thought it was harsh of what David did, but she fully understood where he was coming from & agreed. She then flung her arms around David's neck & embraced him.

"Oh David…" she whimpered as tears flown from her eyes as well. "I've missed you a lot too. You, Ash, your mom, everybody!"

David looked to the side of Chloe & smiled at her. "Well then, I think it's time you should go home & see everybody that misses you right now. My mom would be happy to see you again!"

Chloe nodded. "Yes, I think I should. But only when the time's right. What are you going to do?"

David closed his eyes. "After all this, I think I won't be in good condition to travel around Kanto. I think I'm going to just go to Japan & visit people I know being thankful to have friends & family in my life. And besides, my cousin who's with me now has to go home."

"Okay, then. I think we should go our separate ways then. Just promise me not to tell anybody about what happened to me okay?"

David nodded. "Alright, just keep everything a secret about my powers. I need some time to get use to this before I can explain any of this to anybody. Just promise me you'll be alright okay?"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Of course I'll be fine silly! I'm a trainer too you know…& I'll fight on as a trainer & do whatever it takes until I can try & let go of this horrible past.

"That's the spirit!" David said. "It's time…I, must go. Later!"

"Yeah, later!" Chloe said back.

And so, the 2 walked on opposite directions & left the abandoned site. The 2 carry with them secrets of each other that will stick in their minds for as long as they stand. Sailor Moon, watching on smiled sadly to herself as she observed the event & disappeared herself to catch up with the time travelers.

_To be continued…_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chloe: ***sigh* Finally you find out who I am in this story as well as why the author decided to not narrate the story. The next set of chapters should be able to get more closer to the events that occurred in the beginning. Until then, so long!


	15. 13: Unexpected Company

**Chloe: **Once again…

*****someone walks in the narration booth*

**Chloe: **Who the hell was that?

**Marcus: **Just only me, Marcus…

**Chloe: **Who? 'Oh yeah, the dude from DATS…' What are you doing here?

**Marcus: **Oh just on my way to the restroom to wash up from wrestling Takuya. Can I narrate too?

**Chloe: ***sigh* NO WAY! The author left this job for ME & ONLY ME! You shouldn't even be here!

*Marcus suddenly gets tackled by Takuya & headlocks the guy*

**Takuya: **Then can I have your job?

**Chloe: ***eyes dilate with a vein popping on her forehead* NO! NOW BOTH OF YOU GOGGLEHEADS GET OUT!

**Marcus: **Hey, I don't wear goggles!

**Chloe: **Do I care? Both of you are more goggleheaded than Tai would be! *Looks to the side & spot Sakura outside of the room* Hey Sakura! A little help here!

**Sakura: ***Grabs 1 card & the Star Staff* 'Kay! Windy, form a cage & trap the goggleheads & then send them out of the room…WINDY!

*Windy is then summoned & then forms a sphere around the boys & sends them out of the room*

**Chloe: ***sighs in relief* Thanks Sakura! *Uses telekinesis to shut/lock the door after Sakura smiles in acknowledgement* Anyways, here's another chappie for you readers. The author apologizes for not showing too many Pokémon battles as well as David Ketchum's rep. He just wants to get this story done ASAP so he can continue to the main series. Enjoy!

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 13: Unexpected Company**

(**A/N: **Unfortunately this chapter was rather rushed so no thoughtful quotes to think of)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Present Day: Odaiba: 8:10 pm_

It was quite doubtful that nobody that lived in the "KetDeTsu" apartment would expect any more visitors outside of its front door, let along the narrow outside hallway. This was especially in the case of a young dark-haired girl walking from the stairs, heading towards that particular apartment. She wore an orange short-sleeved dress & had her hair tied in pigtails with red ribbons tied like bows. Her right pigtail was flowing down her front side while her left part of hair was streaming down her back. She also was holding a small red purse on her left & was dragging a luggage with wheels on the ground.

Checking in front of her & behind her, she noticed that the hallway was empty & that she was the only person walking. She then opened her red purse in which a yellow stuffed teddy bear with wings on its back & a tail inexplicably came to life & clung onto the edge of the purse. It was breathing in & out rather deeply as if it was stuffed in that purse for quite a while.

"The coast is clear, Kero!" the dark-haired girl said, casually. "I'm sorry you have to be in the purse for a long while."

Kero then finally recollected his breath & glanced back at the girl. "Thanks, Madison. It's been hours since I was stuffed in here. I like the comfortable leather, but it gets harder to breathe in there after a while.

Madison shrugged. "Anyways, are you sure this was where Sakura & that weird energy signal you were sensing are at right now?"

Kero nodded. "I'm quite sure. I sensed a growing power fluctuation at this place when we were nearby the Tokyo Tower. That same power was definitely Sakura's magic powers. I hope she's not in any kind of danger."

"I'm pretty sure she's okay, Kero." Madison reassured the Guardian Beast of the Seal. "If she's here, then she must be hanging out with T.K. & Kari. Those 2 & their families are nice people."

"I hope you're right." Kero replied in concern. "Sakura's powers shouldn't really be that large to sense unless her Star Key came into contact to another power source with equal or greater power while in staff form." He then looked at the door to the apartment. "Let's go inside to see if Sakura's here."

"Well, that's another reason why we're here with luggage, Kero." Madison explained. "Sakura & I were going to have a girls' sleepover at Chloe's & Ash's place." She then knocked at the door of the apartments in which no one answered.

"Strange…" Madison pointed out. "Sakura said she, Ash, & his Pikachu were gonna be here as well. I wonder where they went."

"I have an idea…" Kero said.

Without elaborating any further Kero's body glowed a yellowish color. At the same time, the door knob also was glowing in the same light Kero was glowing. The light from both the small stuffed teddy bear & the doorknob then vanished & the door suddenly crept open.

Madison sighed. "You know, Kero this kind of qualifies as 'breaking & entering.' Even if you're using your magic."

Kero shrugged & looked at Madison indignantly. "Hey! At least we're not going to steal anything, except some pudding for me!"

"Oh, Kero!" Madison scolded.

"Just kidding!" Now let's go, I still have the trail of magical energy in my head."

The 2 then entered the apartment complex & closed the door behind them. Little did they know, 2 beautiful young women walked up out of the stairs as well afterwards. 1 of the girls had blue hair & clear blue eyes & was wearing a white short sleeved jacket, a black spaghetti shoulder strapped tank-top, & a long black skirt. The other girl was much taller than the short blue-haired girl. She had emerald green eyes & chestnut hair tied in a ponytail longer than the other girl & was wearing a pink geisha.

"Are you sure this was where Serena was heading to, Amy?" the taller girl asked as she adjusted the green sash around her waist.

"Yes, I'm sure of it, Lita." Amy answered. "Thanks for coming with me. I know Darien said to not get too nosy in Serena's business, but I'm a little worried about her. And besides, I was going to go visit my cousins for a bit while I'm in Odaiba."

"That's okay, Amy. I'm curious myself of what's going on. And besides, I think this was where my cousin was going to be at. I just want to check up on her for her dad & Tori while they were away from Reedington."

Amy nodded & the 2 walked closer to the door where Madison & Kero entered. Meanwhile, the 2 went to the hallway of the complex & into the bedroom where David was resting in. They were quite surprised to see him rather than Sakura.

"Oh my!" Madison gasped. "It's David!"

"Ash's brother?" Kero wondered.

Madison nodded. "I didn't expect him to show up here."

"Maybe he wanted to visit you 2 & that Chloe girl."

Madison shook her head as she gently caressed David's forehead. "I don't know about that Kero. He would've let me or Sakura know that he was coming to Japan. In fact, we haven't seen him in over half a year."

"Where was he all that time?"

"I not sure. Probably on his journeys as a Pokémon Trainer."

Kero decided to change the subject. "I don't get it…if Sakura's not here, then why do I sense some mystical powers around here." He then took noticed of 2 things: 1 was the amulet that David was wearing around his neck & the other was the rod with the gold & silver pokè ball mounted on it that was on a nearby table across from the boy.

"Hey Madison!" Kero said. "I found the small sources of power coming from that boy's necklace & that rod right there."

Madison then went to the table & grabbed the trophy rod. "This thing? This is David's scepter."

"It's strange, but I felt like these 2 objects have some sort of immense power in it. Though I'm not sure what it is. Kero went into deep thought. "They must've come into contact with Sakura's star key & then…" he was interrupted by knocking on the door & voices that didn't belong to Sakura.

"Uh-Oh…" Madison quietly remarked. "I think Chloe & Sakura were expecting visitors."

"That's not good…" Kero said.

"I told you it wasn't a good idea to go breaking & entering Kero.

"Too late for that…we go to…" Kero was then interrupted by the sound of the door unlocking.

"Double uh-oh!" Madison & Kero whispered to each other in silent panic.

_To be continued…_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chloe: **Well, that ends a short chapter. The author apologizes for this short & probably meaningless one because he wanted to find some way to get the story involved with the Cardcaptors universe & felt like updating a bit more. Well, according to him he's got college finals to put up with for a while so who knows how long before he'll update again. Okay, later & hopefully those goggleheads from the other Digimon seasons don't show up & become an annoyance.


	16. 14: LDK: MNR Rising III

**Chloe: **Okay, here's another chapter of TCO in the MNR Rising arc. This chapter enters into the "Cardcaptors" universe. I know the author said that a certain character wouldn't make an appearance, but the majority of this story takes place in flashbacks. Anyways, sorry this chapter took too long to make. Well, enjoy!

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 14: Legacy of David Ketchum: MNR Rising III**

"_Into exile, I must go." _-Yoda, _Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith_

"_I've got a lot in my mind, no one understands_!" -Ken Ichijouji, _Spirit Needle_

"_It's time to take the virus out for a test drive! Not bad, not bad at all!" _-Albert Wesker, _Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles_

**(A/N: This chapter will be the one where the time travelers do not show up in. Sorry.)**

A week or 2 passed since David discovered the truth behind Chloe's disappearance. David decided to go on a hiatus in his Kanto journeys & traveled to Reedington: partly to compete in the UPCs in Japan & partly to visit all his friends & relatives of Japan, mainly Sakura & Madison. Maybe it was just a positive feeling of friendship or perhaps much more, but David always felt a sense of content & comfort whenever he's around Sakura as well as Madison. And besides, he felt like he needed to recuperate from the big mental shock he had from learning the truth of Chloe's disappearance & his ruthless punishment to 1 person that was responsible. Wishing to compete in an underground Pokémon League, David visited the Avalon family & asked if he could sleepover at their place in which the Avalons willingly accepted due to those 3 being good friends with the Ketchums back in Pallet Town of the Isles. Little did David know before his arrival in Reedington Sakura was engaging on a quest to capture all the Clow Cards she unknowingly let loose.

One day, during his stay in Reedington, David was visiting Reedington Elementary. Thanks to Sakura & Madison, he was able to get a visitor's pass in which he could be in school without going to classes as a student & was allowed to have a waiver in which he can be refrained from wearing school uniforms. David shuddered a bit as he remembered all those times he went to school & quickly gain some sort of education at such a young age along with his brother in order to become a Pokémon trainer. Nonetheless he checked out how the kids were all jolly & energetic as any kid who lived in UltimaPokétopia. When recess begun, he went out to look for Sakura or Madison & wanted to hang out with them. He then spotted Sakura nearby a chained fence. With her was a brown-haired boy with thick eyebrows. He was holding some sort of weird-shaped object. David saw this kid in Sakura's class.

'What's his name?' David thought. 'Li Show-show-long ron, Oh I got it Li Shaoran!' He then noticed that unpleasant glare he was giving his good friend. 'What the hell is he doing with Sakura glaring her down like that?!' He then quietly hid behind a bush & spied on the 2.

"Excuse me." Sakura said to Li. "What?"

Li closed his eyes & held the object closer to him. "Source of light with ancient spin…" he intoned. "…send forth the magic power within. Oracles with gold, wood, water, fire, earth, clouds, wind, rain, & electricity. Force, know my plight: release the light!"

During Li's chant the center of Li's Chinese board started rotating a bit. Suddenly, a ball of light flashed from the center & formed a beam of light which struck Sakura. David was about to come out of the bush & do something about the situation when the beam of light stopped, revealing Sakura unharmed. Li then jumped back away from Sakura.

'Okay, this kid is up to something.' David collectively thought. 'Too bad I don't have my mini bat with me.'

"It is you!" Li yelled to Sakura. "You do have them!"

"I have what?" Sakura said, confused.

Li then showed Sakura his board. "What do you think this is, Chinese checkers?" Li said coldly. "It's a Lasin board! It knows all! Clow Cards!" He then raised his hand as if he expected the girl to give him these "Clow Cards."

"The Clow Cards?!" Sakura said shocked of the boy's knowledge of them.

"Clow Cards?" David whispered to himself from the bush. "What did you get yourself into, Sakura?"

"I know you got them!" Li pointed out.

"Even if I did. I'm not giving them to you!" Sakura said, while trying to step back away from the stranger. "I'm capturing them for Kero!"

"Wait a minute do you mean Keroberos?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"Hmph, since when did the 'Guardian Beast' let someone like you handle the Clow Cards?"

"I…accidentally let the Clow Cards out of the book. I didn't even know what it was. So where do you…"

"Ha! Keroberos was supposed to _guard_ the Clow Cards. Don't tell me they all escaped!"

"Yep..."

"But you got some of them back, right?"

"Yeah, a few. I'm working on it!"

"And you're a Cardcaptor? That's pretty pathetic."

Sakura then clasped onto the chain fence in embarrassment. "So I hear…wait! How do you know all about the Clow Cards anyway?"

"That's none of your business. But I'm taking over! Give them to me!"

'So Sakura…' David pondered. 'You've been having some adventures back in your other home eh?'

Sakura then had her back to the wall. She then quickly stepped a few more feet away from Li. "No! Exactly who do you think you are anyway, Li?"

"You'd be surprised. Give me the cards!" Li ordered. He then stepped closer to Sakura.

Meanwhile, Madison was searching for Sakura.

"Sakura?" Madison called out. She then spotted Li grabbing Sakura's hands in a not so pleasant way. "Hey! HEY! Stop it!"

"Argh…give them here!" Li struggled as he was trying to get something from Sakura's hands.

"No way!" Sakura replied as she grunted the effort of not giving Li what he demanded. "Let go of me!"

Seeing this as a definite red flag of Li's rudeness towards his close friend, David sprung out of the bushes & rushed quickly to the 2. Throwing his jacket to the side, David then grabbed Li's arms, ripped them away from Sakura's hands, & pushed Li away from him & Sakura.

"Enough!" David shouted to Li. "Even a punk like you should know that's no way to treat a girl!"

Li gave David a cold glare. "This is none of your business, boy!"

"It is now!" David snapped back. He then looked at Sakura who was had her back to the fence in exhaustion. Luckily, Madison showed up after his appearance & came to Sakura's aid.

"Are you okay?" David & Madison said in unison.

"It was…nothing I couldn't handle." Sakura lied.

"Whatever…" David said dryly. He then took off his shades. "Madison, catch!" He tossed his blue shades to Madison in which she caught it with 1 hand. Just as she caught it he faced Li again who was in a fighting stance. David went into a fighting stance as well.

"I'm David Ketchum, a very good friend of Sakura. I'm not letting you rough her up over Clow Cards or whatever. And I'm not letting you get away with it either, brat!"

"Come & say it directly to my face then!" Li said.

David then ran over to Li & attempted to punch him. Li blocked his punch & attempted to strike him, but David managed to grab him by the arm with his other hand & moved it to his back in an arm lock. Li then managed to escape out of the lock & grabbed 1 of David's arms. Li attempted to throw David over him, but David managed to land on his feet in which his swept back hair, feeling the wind pressure from the throw, moved back to sides where his spiky hair pointed to his left & right side. David then attempted to return the favor & grabbed Li by the arm & threw him over. However, Li landed on his feet as well & jumped back a distance away from David.

'For such a punk, this Li kid is pretty good.' David collectively thought. 'Too bad I don't have my Pokémon with me.'

"Not bad…" Li called out to the kid. "…for an idiotic, nosy, clueless boy who sticks his nose where it doesn't belong!"

"Pretty good…" David snapped back. "…for a girl-hassling, thick-eye browed, card hunting crazed punk!"

Suddenly Tori, Sakura's older brother ran over to the chain fence & jumped over it. He saw Sakura getting hassled by Li & was about to go over to her, but when he saw David, he decided to wait a bit believing that Sakura was in good hands with his little buddy. He then decided to just head over there anyway out of Sakura's safety.

"Hey, you!" Tori said as he jumped over the chain fence. Li then went into another fighting stance as Tori walked passed David & went into his own stance. Without looking at David he said, "Thanks for looking out for my sister, but I'll take it from here, kid!"

David nodded, "Whatever you say, Tori." He then walked back to Sakura to check up on her with Madison.

"Don't pick on my sister, kid!" Tori ordered Li. "Why don't you go home, before someone gets hurt namely you?"

After tense seconds pass, Julian Yukito Star, Tori's mild-mannered best friend, rushed over to them as well, holding a paper bag.

"Hey!" Julian Star called out as he jumped onto the fence as well. "Anybody out here hungry?"

Julian then made it to the other side where the others are, unaware of what was happening. Everybody was quite surprised of his sudden appearance.

"Look what I have!" Julian stated as his presence shook Li up. "I was starving!"

"Wow!" Tori replied, also surprised by Julian's sudden appearance.

"So what did you think of your Physics exam? It's sure a good thing we reviewed quasars, huh?" He then noticed Sakura, David, & Madison as they sweatdropped. "Oh, uh hi!"

As Julian offered his snacks to everybody around him, he spotted Li & offered him a roll. Li grew very nervous & when Julian came up to him & offered him a snack, Li dashed away from the group, tripped over a vegetable garden & got up to run some more.

"Huh?" Julian wondered. "I guess he's not hungry."

A couple of minutes later, Tori & Julian left to their side of the school. David checked up on Sakura once more.

"Are you sure you're okay, Sakura?" David asked as he placed his shades & jacket back on.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sakura nodded as she smiled at the boy. "Thanks for coming to my rescue, Davey-boy!"

David blushed. "It was nothing, though that guy has some moves."

"Where did you learn how to do all of that?" Madison asked.

"Sakura's cousin, Lita & her friend Raye taught me martial arts. They kicked my butt a good couple of times, but I picked up what they taught me." He then put his head closer to Sakura with his hand covering part of his mouth & her ear. "So what are these 'Clow Cards' that Li kid wanted?" he whispered.

Sakura gulped in response. "How did you…" she stuttered out loud

"I overheard him saying it when I was behind the bushes." David whispered. "Not too loud or Madison will…" he then got cut off by Madison placing her hand on his shoulder. David felt a shiver in himself for blowing Sakura's secret.

"I can hear quite well from this close, David!" Madison giggled as she kept her voice low in whisper to imitate David's failed attempt of secrecy. "And I already know about the Clow Cards."

Sakura then decided to explain to David about the Clow Cards, her duty to recapture the cards she let loose, & about Kero, the "Guardian Beast of the Seal."

"Wait, you're saying that a stuffed teddy bear is in charge of guarding the cards that you somehow let loose?" David asked. "That's nuts! But, whatever…there were lots of things I see with my own eyes that are quite bizarre. You have my word I won't spill any of this to anybody."

"Thanks, David." Sakura said. "I know all that's hard to believe, but it's the truth. Anyways aren't you planning to go to 1 of those UPCs right about now & train?"

"Not for a couple of hours." David answered. "I'm just killing time by playing marbles over by the park & betting."

"Betting?" Madison asked in surprise. "*Tsk* *Tsk* *Tsk* David, you shouldn't bet with other kids in school. They cheat at those games & beside that, you're too young!"

"Hey, they were doing it before I got here & I saw a little old friend of mine watching them."

"Who?" Sakura asked in curiosity.

"A kid named T.K.."

"You know T.K.?" Madison asked.

David nodded. "Yeah, I know him & his big brother, Matt. Do you 2 know him?"

Sakura nodded. "Yep, we met about ½ a year ago. Madison & I showed him a nice hat for him to wear & I also play basketball with him. He's getting good at basketball, but I shot more hoops than him."

David wanted to change the subject. "Anyways, I think I want to get back in the game." David said. "I don't suppose either of you ladies got ¥485.147 (**A/N:** $5 in Japanese Yen) on either of you? They somehow got lucky & beat me!"

Both Madison & Sakura sweatdropped. They then decided to grab both of David's arms & dragged him away to their hangout, away from the marble games.

"Don't gamble!" Madison & Sakura scolded the trainer. Sakura then wrapped her arm around David's neck to restrain him further from thinking of going back to where those marble playing kids were.

"Can't…breathe!" David complained between breaths.

An hour later, David parted ways with his 2 friends & headed over to a UPC in Reedington. Despite the run in with the transfer student, Li, David felt pleased with something.

'I'm sure glad that I was able to protect someone I care about.' David collectively thought. 'But for some reason, that doesn't seem like enough for me.' He started to frown slightly. 'For some reason, I can't get my mind off of what happened to Chloe all these years. I left the Kanto Region to help ease my sorrows visiting people, but I feel like it might not be enough.' David then got on his traveling electric bike & rode the streets of downtown Reedington, reaching the local UPC there. He then went off & train with his Pokémon for a couple of hours, determine to round them up & get stronger.

After training his Pokémon & getting use to harnessing the power of Zapdos & Articuno, David exited the UPC. He was walking his bike when all of a sudden, clouds immediately formed hastily & suddenly a bold of lightning flashed from far off. David immediately headed over to a nearby building & took shelter from what he thought might be a storm. As he looked up to the clouds, he saw a the same flash of lightning coming back to the clouds with a rumble of thunder & suddenly the clouds cleared up.

'What weird weather Reedington is having these days.' David commented in his head. He then went back outside & contemplate what was going on. 'Better head back home & meet up with Sakura Maybe she & that Kero guy know what's up.'

David then got on his bike & pedaled off back to the Avalon household. Since he was given a spare key by Sakura's dad, he managed to unlock the door & went in. He noticed that only Sakura came home, so he thought he might hang around a bit with her. He went up the stairs & walked towards Sakura's room. He was about to knock on the door when he heard an interesting conversation going on.

"…& he tried to take the Clow Cards." Sakura noted in some conversation. "Well?"

"Expect the unexpected, Sakura." said a male voice.

"That's it?" Sakura remarked.

"Don't forget, you are a Cardcaptor now. You've been chosen to get the Clow Cards back & that's what you got to worry about not some insignificant little school yard scuffle."

"What?"

"This is powerful magic we're dealing with here."

"Uh-huh…"

"There are gonna be a few bumps along the way."

"Kero, he tried to take the Clow Cards!"

'So she's talking to Kero then.' David thought. 'This conversation is starting to get very intriguing.' He continued to listen on the conversation.

"Maybe it's time I told you a little history lesson…" Kero explained. He then explained the traditions of sorcery among family members who wielded magic powers as well as explaining about his master, Clow Reed & the magic of the Clow Cards.

"Great, but what's that got to do with Li Shaoran?" Sakura questioned the guardian beast.

"Yeah, I'm getting to that part…" Kero exclaimed.

"What do you mean, Kero?"

"There are some people who study magic all their lives. You can say that they're uh born into the tradition."

"Your point is?"

"Li Shaoran is a descendent…*slurp*…of Clow Reed."

'That brat is a descendent of Clow Reed?!' David shouted in his thoughts. 'No wonder that punk acted so sure of himself.' Meanwhile, back in Sakura's room.

Sakura gasped. "If Li is part of Clow Reed's family, I should've give him these cards after all."

Kero shook his head. "Uh-uh doesn't work like that." Kero pointed out.

"Why?"

"Sakura…" Kero remarked as he hovered above Sakura & glowed a yellow light all over his body. "…try & keep up will yah? The cards were in the book. The book had a seal on it. You broke the seal & only a person with specially chosen powers has that kind of ability." As he was explaining this, he used his magic powers to open Sakura's drawer & got out the "Clow Book." He then reminded Sakura that she was the 1 who found the book & was the 1 capturing the cards & have the right to keep them. As Sakura was convinced by Kero's explanation, a phone ring went off. Sakura went to the phone & picked it up.

"Hello, Sakura speaking." she greeted.

"Sakura…" a young female voice called out.

"Oh, hey Madison." Sakura identified.

"…you got to look outside…at the sky!"

"Why?"

"You got some cards to capture!"

Sakura then went to her window & lifted up the curtains. She then saw the sky darkened by clouds & thunder rumbling amongst those dark clouds.

"Wow…" Sakura said. "I guess I do! I'll meet you in 10."

"Now, you're talking!" Kero commented.

Back outside Sakura's room, David overheard the conversation & decided to walk away down the stairs.

'Hmmm…you sure have such a good devotion to this card capturing duty of yours.' David said in his mind. 'Maybe I can give you a hand & test out the full extent of my other form. Until then, I'm just going to train myself on jumping high & using train with my sword.' He then quietly exited out of the Avalon household & ran to an isolated area in the neighborhood. As soon as he reached a certain area, he looked around to make sure nobody was around. With the coast clear…David brought out his chain amulet he have magically appearing draped between his chest & his stomach & transformed to that familiar armored form he calls himself as the "Midniteryder." He then leaped into the sky from building to building in which he heard thunder rumbling. He then headed over to where the source of the thunder was coming from.

As he leaped onto a tall building, he spotted a bolt of lightning streaming from cloud to cloud.

"Time for some action!" The Midniteryder said to himself as he audibly cracked his knuckles. He pointed the palm of his right hand at the electrical bolt & charged up electrical energy of his own.

"ELECTRO BLITZ!" he called out the attack as he fired a blast of electrical energy. The projectile then nailed the streaming bolt of lightning & struck it head on! The bolt then crash landed on the roof of the building Midniteryder was on.

As the Midniteryder watched on at the bolt of lightning, he saw that its true form resemble that of a large wolf made out of crackling blue-white energy.

"If it weren't so weak taking an attack like that, I'd say that thing would be a worthy relative of Raikou." Midniteryder remarked.

The electrical wolf then got back on its feet & roared at its assailant. The Midniteryder then cupped his hand & charged up a Shadow Ball attack & launched it the wolf. The wolf then barely dodged the dark sphere & dashed towards the armored boy. The Midniteryder then cocked his right fist back with his elbow facing downward as the electrical wolf was continuing its dash. His fist was suddenly radiating with green energy as he focused on both the gathering of energy to his fist & the timing to nail the target. As the electrical wolf was about to maul the Midniteryder, he thrust his fist forward & punched the wolf in an uppercut to its head sending the wolf flying. The Midniteryder then aimed his palm at the beast with his fingers lining up closely & fired a blazing tower of fire at the beast, sending back to the dark clouds.

"Yeah!" The Midniteryder cheered. "Now that's 1 hell of a punch coming from my super strength!"

The wolf then transformed back to a bolt of lightning & shot out a smaller bolt at the Midniteryder. He spotted this luckily & covered his front side with his cape as a shield. The lightning attack merely bounced off of his cape & vanished.

"Nice try!" The Midniteryder noted. "But this armor specializes in many elements but very deep specialization in electricity!"

The long bolt of lightning then traveled from cloud to cloud in an effort to retreat from the Midniteryder's wrath. He then gave chase, fearlessly leaping from building to building as the bolt of lightning did the same.

The Midniteryder materialized his sword & was about to throw it at the bolt like a boomerang when he spotted something rather odd. He saw some sort of person riding what appeared to be a shaft with sprouted wings on 1 end behind the person & was chasing the stray bolt. The guy then sneak fully went closer on a roof of a random building & saw that this person was an auburn-haired girl wearing a frilly pink dress with a plastic cat ear accessory on her head. Flying next to her was a strange yellow teddy bear with wings. Although on the outside his masked helmet hid his facial expression but deep inside he smirked at the identity of the girl.

"Ah, Sakura…" The Midniteryder chuckled. "Looks like you're here to take over the action…in some weird pink & black costume. I guess that wolf was a Clow Card after all. I hope I made things easier for you."

The armored boy then hid on some ledge & observed as Sakura was being chased by the bolt of electricity. He then decided to follow the Cardcaptor. As he followed suit far behind Sakura, he spotted Madison filming Sakura's movements. He decided to stealthily avoid Madison's sight so she doesn't see him. On the ground he ran & saw Sakura on top of a pointy tower. He then used the powers of the visor of his mask like binoculars & zoomed his sight in at a closer look at Sakura. To his delight he even listened in on what Sakura was saying. It seemed that on the contrary, Sakura was having a bit of a rough time with the stray lightning bolt. Suddenly…

"You really are pathetic." a young boy's voice criticized.

Both the Midniteryder & Sakura looked around & spotted Li on the same narrow roof Sakura was on. He was wearing what appeared to be Chinese robes & was wielding a sword as well.

'Argh!' The Midniteryder groaned in annoyance. "It's that kid again! He's going to ruin this for Sakura!"

"Huh? Li, how's it goin'?" Sakura freaked a bit as she saw Li.

Li then lifted his sword upward towards his face & moved the 2 fingers of his other hand upward upon the blade. "Force, know my plight. Release the light! Lightning!"

Li then shot out a bolt of lightning of his own & nailed the stray bolt in direct hit. The stray bolt then crash landed on the roof of the building connected to the tower, the 2 Cardcaptors were on. Li then leaped off the pointy building he was on & landed on the lower roof of the same building.

"That's just like in my dream." Sakura noted as she saw Li descending. "Wait!"

Sakura then jumped down as well & followed Li. The Midniteryder also watched on in wonder. He felt like he should help Sakura out, but decided he should step in if Li or that electrical wolf would put Sakura in a bad predicament.

The stray bolt then transformed back to the electrical wolf. Both Sakura & Li were staring at it as it roared in pain.

"That's Thunder's visible form?" Sakura wondered.

"You are looking at Raiju, the thunder beast. Boy, you are hopeless." Li insulted.

"Back off." Sakura retorted.

"Listen up, Li. She is just gettin' started." Kero backed up in support.

Back on ground level, the Midniteryder listened in on the conversation. "So that's what the wolf's name is." he noted to himself silently. "Not to mention that wolf is known as the 'Thunder Card.' I hope you can do something about this before Li snatches this card, Sakura."

The electrical wolf, Raiju then got back on its feet. Sakura got out from her pockets 1 of her Clow Cards.

"The Windy Card'll take care of this." Sakura exclaimed. She then handed it to Li. "Here."

"Put it away. Windy can't stand up against Thunder." Li remarked.

"But, Li, I've captured other Cards using Windy Card..."

Kero grew more impatient. "In case you hadn't notice, kids, your Raiju remains on the warpath while you keep arguing!" he said matter-of-fact. He was right as Raiju came closer to Sakura & Li.

"You have the Shadow Card, don't you?" Li asked.

"Uh-huh." Sakura replied.

"OK. Force, know my plight. Release the light. Lightning!"

Another bolt of lightning from Li's magic pushes & drops Raiju off the building onto the ground. Sakura & Li stepped forward to the edge on the roof.

"Your turn." Li pointed out.

"I can do this." Sakura responded as she got out the "Shadow Card." She then struck the card with her wand & summoned "Shadow." The Shadow spreads and encloses the Thunder beast up inside itself.

"Shadow! Release and dispel!" Sakura ordered. "Return to your power confined!"

Sakura then swung her wand in which a square shape figure of light was formed. The shadowy blob was then sucked back in along with the captured contents & transformed into 2 cards lying at Sakura's feet. She then picked them both up.

"I did it!" Sakura calmly said.

Li then walked up next to Sakura. "Boy, you really don't have a clue about this, do you?" Li criticized.

Sakura sighed. Suddenly, Kero popped up ready to defend Sakura's honor. "Hey! Hey! Take it easy! Everybody's got to start somewhere." Kero pointed out.

"Huh? What's this thing?" Li questioned.

"This is Kero." Sakura noted.

Li was very surprised. "No way! Keroberos? The Guardian Beast of the Seal? The greatest guardian of all...the beast with the golden eyes...is a stuffed animal?"

Sakura let out another sigh while Kero, offended by the comment bites Li on the index finger. As Li winced & reacted to the pain, the Midniteryder from afar saw this & chuckled to himself. He then hid in the bushes & as soon as he saw nobody but the distracted Cardcaptors in front of him transformed back to normal. Meanwhile as Kero released Li from his mini-assault Li then walked away, but not without his 2 cents.

"You two are a joke." Li coldly said.

"I was appointed by Clow Reed himself." Kero snapped back.

"A lot of good that did!"

Then Madison showed up just as Li was walking away. She greeted Li but got a rude sound as a response. She shrugged it off & went up to Sakura, who was feeling a bit disappointed from Li's cold criticism.

"Hey, you pulled it off." Madison said in an attempt to cheer up Sakura.

"Yeah, but this is only the beginning." Sakura said as she stared at the 2 cards labeled, "The Thunder" & "The Shadow." As she looked back up she spotted a person (David) watching in front of them with part of his head showing from the gateless fence.

Sakura glared at the person. "Hey!" Sakura called out. "What were you peaking at?!"

"Oh, crap!" David muttered to himself. He then ran off.

"GET BACK HERE YOU!" Sakura shouted as she ran off after the boy.

"What are you doing, Sakura?" Kero asked as Sakura was running off.

"Some guy was watching us, I'm going after him!" Sakura yelled back.

Madison then turned her camera on & followed suit. "Well viewers, things get a lot interesting as we followed our heroic Cardcaptor in chasing a person who could potentially blow her cover." she narrated. "I'd hate to be in that person's shoes."

Meanwhile, David continued running while being chased by Sakura. Unfortunately for the Pokémon Trainer, his best friend was quite known as a fast runner & she was nearly 10 feet nearby. David then decided to sprint off in a desperate attempt to run away.

"Just give up!" Sakura yelled. She then noticed a shortcut that in the path they were in which she could easily cutoff David's path. She then ran to that direction.

David looked behind him & noticed that Sakura wasn't on his tail anymore. 'Looks like I lost her. Man, I forgot how fast she is at sprinting!' His train of thought was interrupted as he turned his head forward & saw Sakura lunging at him. She then pounced on him & force David to fall onto the ground. David closed his eyes as he braced for impact with the soft grassy ground. As he opened his eyes again he saw through his blue-tinted sunglasses that Sakura was lying on top of him with his right arm being restrained by Sakura's left hand & her right hand on his chest. She felt his heartbeat faster than usual perhaps from all the chasing. David looked directly at Sakura's emerald eyes as she stared at him indignantly & blushed quite a bit at the position he was in.

After a couple of tense moments passed, David decided to speak up & try to get out of this situation. "Uh…hey Sakura. How are you? Oh, & by the way that looks like a cute outfit you're wearing." David stuttered as he tried to calm down his captor.

Sakura maintained her frosty glare at the pinned down guy. "What were you doing spying on me, David?" she demanded.

David tried to think of a way to get out of this mess. He then thought of something rather foolish. "I…uhh…" he stuttered. He then closed his eyes half way & spoke in a tired tone. "Wha…where am I? Why am I on the grass? I thought I was in on the sofa…zzzzzzz" he then pretended that he was sleeping.

Sakura continued to feel more annoyed & decided to shake his body to get his attention back to her. "Hey don't start acting like you're sleep walking!" she scorned. "You were just fine when you ran away from me so stop acting stupid!"

"Alright! Alright!" David gave in. "Just stop shaking me & let me get back on my feet."

Sakura then realized she was on top of David & quickly got off of him, with her face blushing in deep red.

David had to make up a reasonable explanation of why he was out here instead of telling her about his secret. "I was just on my way to the house from training when I saw that lightning bolt hit some roof. Curiosity got the best out of me so I went to check it out. Then I end up spotting you & that brat, Li. I must say, that's some cool magic you 2 pulled off."

"Okay…" Sakura said, believing his words. "Why did you run away from me though? I told you everything about the Clow Cards."

David shrugged. "I really didn't think that through of why I did that. Besides, you might've mauled me worse back at that place where you caught that card or have that Kero guy bite my fingers off." He then saw Sakura look down at the ground a bit depressed from Li's harsh criticism. "You alright?"

Sakura nodded but still maintained her frown. "Yeah, I am. I assume you saw everything after I caught the 'Thunder Card' right?"

David nodded as well. He knew what happened. "Hey ignore that Li kid. He may have some sort of experience over you, but you have the heart & the devotion. Besides, he shouldn't really get all arrogant & harsh towards you. You said that you released all the cards by accident & it's your responsibility to get back whether you like it or not right?" Sakura bobbed her head in agreement in which David continued. "Then he should realize that you're just doing what you believe is best given your situation then."

"Yeah, your right." Sakura grinned.

Madison & Kero finally caught up with the 2 & Kero made a hasty hide into Madison's hair. David simply smirked at Kero's blown cover.

"You don't have to hide from me, Kero." David pointed out. "I already saw you & plus Sakura & Li already revealed to me everything at school."

Kero then showed himself on Madison's shoulder, a bit ashamed not being able to be stealth-like. "Honestly, I must be losing my touch." He muttered.

"So you're the 1 who was peeking at the capture, David." Madison deducted. "Any reason why?"

The 3 (or rather 4 if you count Kero resting on Sakura's shoulder) then walked back to Sakura's house. David explained himself once again without blowing his secret identity as the Midniteryder & then Madison headed her way back home while Sakura & David went inside the house. The very next day, David accompanied Sakura to her school. This was 1 of those days where she wasn't skating side by side with her brother & Julian as she usually did. David noticed the concern look on Sakura's face as even as they reached the school. As they entered the building, David stopped on the stairs just as Sakura was walking up. She then stopped & looked at her best friend.

"Hey, this is where I take off." David explained. "I got to head over to Odaiba & hang out with my kid cousin. I'll be back by evening."

Sakura let out a fake smile in an attempt to hide her concern from David. "Okay, no problem, Davey-boy!"

David lightly smacked his forehead in embarrassment. "C'mon Sakura, don't call me that. You know I hate it you when say that almost as much as your brother calls you 'squirt' or 'monster.' Anyways, don't worry too much about what happened yesterday. Just relax & do what you think is best & don't let that brat talk you down."

"I won't." Sakura promised.

"Okay then, I'll see around!"

David then walked out of the building. As he walked out he spotted Madison outside & waved his hand at her as she waved back. As David approached the gate, he saw Li entering the same gate into the school grounds. The 2 glared down at each other almost immediately.

'NOT THAT BOY AGAIN!' the 2 yelled out in their thoughts.

After a few seconds, David readjusted his black shades & broke his silence. "Okay, you…I don't have time to mess with you, but I'll say this: back off, Shaoran. Sakura doesn't have a problem with you so don't act she has a personal grudge against you. Got it!?" Without waiting for a response, David then took another step or 2 towards the opened gate. He then stopped once more.

"Oh, & 1 last thing Li." David said without looking back at the person he was talking to. Li pretty much stopped as well without looking back. "If you so much as even pull another stunt like that of what you did yesterday in the afternoon magic or not, me or Sakura's big bro will see to it that you'll badly regret it & that's not a threat, it's a warning & a promise." David then walked off.

"Hmmm…" Li shrugged off as he entered the school building.

"Sakura, I hope you don't run into any more trouble." David said to himself. "I know that Li guy actually helped you a bit, but I'd hate to find out that you might end up suffering a similar fate Chloe had all those years ago. Please stay strong!" He then quietly rode off into the streets.

_To be continued…_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chloe: **The author would like to apologize for a couple of things. 1st off he would like to apologize for making what seemed to be another filler chapter but he wanted to do something that portrays David's powers as well as the relationship between him & Sakura. 2nd off he also apologizes that Li is portrayed rather negatively. Remember, this flashback chapter took place during Li's debut appearance in Cardcaptors/Cardcaptor Sakura so Li is supposed to act the way he does in this chapter. Alright, expect the next chapter to include the Digimon universe since David (along with Ash, Serena, & myself) is known as the "Digidestined Catalyst."


	17. 15: LDK: MNR Rising IV

**Chloe: **Once again, welcome to another chapter of TCO. Now this chapter should sort of get back to more important matters instead of mere chapter fillers. And hopefully nobody that is known as some street fighter or some ugly dude with purple eyebrows will try to take my job!

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 15: Legacy of David Ketchum: MNR Rising IV/**

"_Impressive…most impressive." _-Darth Vader, _Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back_

"_Look, kid you gotta expect things when you least expect them." _-Kero, _Sakura's Ri_val

"_This just keeps getting better & better!_" -Dante, _Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Present Day: Odaiba: 8:15 pm_

"What are we going to do, Kero?" Madison whispered in panic. "I think Chloe was expecting company & we just barged in."

"What makes you think that, Madison?" Kero whispered back.

"Well, I did remember to lock the door as we came in. And I also heard the sound of the door unlocking."

"Don't panic. Let's just shut the lights off & quietly hide in the closet."

"If you say so."

The 2 then shut the lights off & then quietly open the nearest closet door, & went inside as they quietly shut the door behind them. Luckily, the closet was spacious enough for Madison to not get cramped in. To her convenience there was even a bean bag chair inside for her to sit on. Meanwhile, the other 2 visitors, Amy & Lita went inside the apartment.

"Hey! Serena?" Lita called out. "You here? You dropped your key hours ago."

"Lita, I'm not sure if it's a good idea just to come in like this." Amy noted. "We only got in because Serena accidentally left her key behind when she took off."

Lita shrugged. "I'm sure she'll understand, & besides my cousin Sakura & her best friend Madison are supposed to hang out with her as well. Let's just relax in the living room until she gets back."

Amy sighed but complied. The 2 sat on the sofas & watched some T.V.. The 2 were unaware of 3 things: David Ketchum was in another room, Madison & Kero hiding out in the closet, & let alone Serena's current whereabouts along with Sakura & everybody else.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Timeline: At least 1 Year after Digimon 01/During Cardcaptors & Pokémon Johto Arc_

As David Ketchum pedaled on his bike throughout the streets of Reedington, he heard ringing going off in his pocket.

"That must be my Poké Gear." David whispered to himself. "I wonder who's calling me at this time?" He then pressed a button that allowed him to speak as it were a cell phone & listened in.

"Hello?" a girl's voice called out from the device. "Hey, David!"

"Oh, hey there Kari." David replied. "What's going on?"

"I hope you didn't forget. You're supposed to be training with me back in Odaiba at those coliseums. Today is supposed to be my early initiation to become a trainer & I have a day off in school."

David gasped. "Really?! Wow, sorry Kari I was visiting friends in Reedington. Don't worry I'll get to Odaiba in a quickie."

"Okay, just don't get lost in the subways okay?"

"I won't, go on without me to the Odaiba UPC. I'll be there shortly. Bye."

"Bye, cousin!"

David then shut off his Poké Gear. He then quickly headed over to 1 of the subways of Japan, bought his ticket, & rode all the way to the Odaiba district. Zooming through the streets of Odaiba on his electric bike, David managed to reach the entrance & spotted a brunette-haired girl. She wore a sleeveless yellow shirt, magenta shorts, & a light pink bandana.

"Been waiting long, Kari?" David smirked.

Kari grinned at the boy. "No, you made it just in time."

"Well, let's get inside!"

The 2 cousins then went inside the UPC. In 1 of the private rooms, David used his amulet & transformed to the Midniteryder. He didn't have to hide this from Kari as he showed her this power a while back. He did however, told her to keep his powers a secret. Anyways, Kari kneeled down on her knees & bowed to her armored cousin. A sword then appeared out of thin air & the Midniteryder grabbed hold of the sword & gently place the blade on both of Kari's shoulder for a brief period.

"When I 1st took you under my wing…" David stated as he "knight" her. "…you said that you were interested in Pokémon training, not because of the fights, the showing off of toughness, & the fame, but because it gives you that nostalgic feeling of the old days when you were Digidestined. The respect, the devotion, the trust, & the care that most trainers have in their personalities when they interact with their Pokémon reminded you of the same qualities you have with this Gatomon Digimon, am I correct?"

Kari looked up at the Midniteryder. She wasn't at all intimidated by his armored presence: underneath all that armor was still her loving cousin. "That is right, Midniteryder."

He nodded in acknowledgement. "Even though you don't turn 10 for another few months, you still show great potential of becoming a great Pokémon trainer. Now, rise my protégé…"

Kari did as she was told & stood up. Midniteryder then had his weapon dematerialized. "Now, even though I taught you in a similar way I was taught when I learned under Serena's tutelage, I think of you as my protégé rather than my apprentice. I know they're the same meaning but I'm willing to make those 2 words different in terms of age between you & I."

"Whatever you say, cousin. I still think apprentice & protégé mean the same thing though."

"Enough of that, I must admit you directed Vibrava's skills quite well. Not a lot of beginners are capable of training evolved forms of Dragon Pokémon, but you sure shot that theory out the window. I'm sure Gatomon would be proud of you & hopefully not be jealous of the attention you're giving to any Pokémon you might get."

"Oh cousin, I would never do that to Gatomon. She means so much to me & no 1 could ever replace her, just as no other Pokémon would ever replace Vibrava. You helped me raised him when he was just a tiny Trapinch. With all the hard work I did in my time off from school, I managed to have her evolve. No other Pokémon or Digimon would ever replace Gatomon & Vibrava."

David grinned underneath that mask. "That's the spirit! It's all about loyalty to your creatures. I see that being Digidestined has given you the experience. The experience you go through as a trainer will help make you a wiser, strong-willed, & braver of a person. Perhaps in time if you continue to have that determination in you & the skill you'll be even more powerful than either…me, Serena & most definitely stronger than my brother!"

"Do you really have to include Ash in this?"

"Yes I have to. He's strong I'll give him that, but he still has a long way to go before he reaches my level. I showed you on my laptop the Pokémon gym battles he's been in & sometimes he's good, sometimes he's not. I just want you to learn from his mistakes so that you don't end up making clumsy mistakes that could ruin your concentration."

Kari nodded at David's claim. She also wondered about 1 thing. "Hey, David. You know those Eevee Pokémon that I got. I was wondering if it's okay for me to use their evolved forms to be my friends & be part of my team."

David thought hard at this for a bit. He then smiled at Kari's request. "Why not Kari? The 3 Eevees you have right now seems to like you a lot, you just need to catch or win more prized Eevees to complete your collection."

"How many evolved forms of Eevee are there?"

"Not too sure. So far there have been 5. I'm pretty sure they're might be more of them out there in UltimaPokétopia. Are you sure you have the patience to raise that many Eevee?"

Kari grinned. "Yeah, I'm sure. Those Eevee are so adorable & their evolved forms make them look so cool looking."

The Midniteryder chuckled & caressed Kari's forehead. "You sure are a gentle person. Almost surprises me that you wanted to be a trainer & compete in these battles, but then again you've been there & done that with your big brother as the 8th child. I admire that kind of personality: being a person whose full of surprises. Suddenly a small glow of pink light came out of the Midniteryder's hand as he had placed on Kari's forehead & at the same time, Kari's Crest of Light appeared on her chest. The 2 noticed this & were surprised at what's happening. The Midniteryder took his hand off Kari's forehead immediately & then the glowing stopped. Both of them looked at each other, confused.

"What was that all about?" Midniteryder asked.

"I don't know. The glow on my chest was the Crest of Light." Kari replied.

"Hmmm…I think your crest might've reacted to my powers that are in me. Are you alright?"

Kari looked at herself & checked her arms & her entire body. "Yeah, I'm alright." She answered. "Must be nothing."

The Midniteryder shrugged. "Yeah, I guess so. Anyways, let's see what's going on today."

Kari complied & the 2 left the locker room to the main lobby. Although some people have mixed reactions toward the Midniteryder's appearance, David could care less & simply walked away from the stares of the crowd with Kari following from not too far away. He then led his cousin to 1 of the Pokémon stadiums & sat on a bench with both sides of his cape covering his armored body. He remained behind Kari as she readied her poké balls. The opponent on the other side of the ring was an auburn-haired boy with blue eyes that was a couple of years older than his cousin. He wore a blue & yellow cap, a light green vest, a blue-green short-sleeved tee & matching pants & wore green & black fingerless gloves. Both the Midniteryder & Kari noticed that a Pikachu with a scruff of hair on top of its head was perched up on the boy's shoulder. The ref of the match raised his flags up to the air.

"This will be a 3 on 3 match between Ritchie of Frodomar City of the Kanto Region in UltimaPokétopia & Kari Kamiya of Odaiba, Japan." The referee stated. "Let the match begin!"

"I choose you, Happy!" Ritchie summoned as he threw his poké ball. The ball then brought out a Butterfree, an indigo skinned butterfly Pokémon with blue paws, white wings, & large red eyes.

"Come on out, Eevee!" Kari shouted as she threw her ball. The ball then brought out a cute 4 legged creature with brown fur, a bushy tail that has a cream-colored tip, & a shiny coated furry collar that is also cream-colored.

"Use Tackle attack!" Ritchie instructed his Butterfree. Happy then dived down & charged at Eevee.

"Dodge & use Quick Attack!" Kari ordered. Eevee then quickly side-stepped out of Happy's direction & with such high speed charged at Happy & nailed the Bug/Flying Pokémon head on.

"Strike back with Confusion, Happy!" Ritchie commanded. Happy then shot out beams of energy from its red eyes & struck Eevee with a direct hit. Eevee was sent sliding on the ground, but managed to recover & quickly got back on its feet.

"You okay, Eevee?" Kari asked in concern. Eevee quickly looked back to her trainer & nodded saying it was still okay to battle. "Okay then! Use Double Team!"

All of sudden, Eevee glowed a white light & created identical copies of itself, surrounding Ritchie's Butterfree. Ritchie gritted his teeth, wondering what to do with this predicament.

"Happy, use Whirlwind to blow the illusions away!" Ritchie ordered. Happy then flapped its wings & produced a strong gust at 1 direction. Some of the illusions of Eevee were attacked by the gust & vanished while about ¾ of the illusions remain with the real Eevee still among them. Kari then saw this as an opportunity to attack.

"Okay, Eevee now use Take Down!" Kari called out. The illusions then vanished leaving the real Eevee…directly behind Happy. Eevee then jumped up at Happy's direction & pounced on the Pokémon hard, forcing the 2 to hit the ground.

"Don't give up, Happy! Strike back again with Confusion!" Ritchie yelled out.

Happy then shot another energy beam from its red eyes & struck Eevee, who didn't even have enough time to dodge the attack. Eevee struggled to get back on its feet after that assault.

"You can do it, Eevee!" Kari boasted. "I believe in you!"

Suddenly, Eevee let out a loud yelp & her body started to glow a white light. Her body grew a bit larger & started to take a different shake. When the glowing stopped, there it stood a cat with lavender fur, large ears with long tufts of fur below them, a red gem on its forehead, a pair of pupiless eyes, & a longer forked tail. Everybody in the arena was in shock & awe at the evolution taking place.

Kari was shocked most of all. "Eevee!?" she blurted out. "You evolved?"

"Kari! Catch!" Midniteryder called as he tossed his pokédex to her. She then pointed the device at the newly changed Eevee.

"Espeon, the Sun Pokémon." the voice of the pokédex spoke out. "It is the evolved form of Eevee. Espeon has the ability to predict its opponents' movements by reading the air currents & enjoy basking in full sunlight."

Kari continued to use the device to find out any additional moves Espeon can use in addition to its current abilities. "Alright Espeon!" Kari addressed her Pokémon. "Show that Butterfree how a real Confusion is done!"

Espeon shot from her red gem on her forehead a red energy beam that nailed Happy head on. Happy struggled to get back up as it was flapping its wings as hard as it could but suddenly collapsed to the ground & passed out.

The referee noticed this. "Butterfree is unable to battle. Espeon is the winner!"

"Great job, Espeon!" Kari cheered.

"Es pe! (Thanks!)" Espeon cried.

"Nice try, Happy." Ritchie said to his fallen Butterfree. He pointed his ball at Happy & withdrew the Bug/Flying Pokémon inside the ball. "Rest well…"

The rest of the match was pretty straightforward. Kari sent out another evolved Eevee which was a Flareon that she nicknamed, "Heat Wave" & duked it out with Ritchie's Pikachu who was nicknamed "Sparky." The 2 went head on but Sparky remain triumphant. Kari withdrew her Flareon & brought back her Espeon & finished the battle. Ritchie then sent out his Charmeleon which was a red lizard with a flame on the tip of its tail. Like the rest of his Pokémon, his Charmeleon was also given a nickname known as Zippo. Kari substituted Espeon & brought out her starter Pokémon, Vibrava. Ritchie was quite surprised at the appearance of this Pokémon due to him never encountering Pokémon that live mainly in the Hoenn Region. The 2 combatants traded blow for blow showing little signs of exhaustion until Kari used the type advantage in her favor & ordered the Dragon/Ground hybrid to use Dig. Vibrava then burrowed to the ground & suddenly attacked Zippo from the beneath the ground of where Zippo was standing. Zippo then found itself on the ground with eyes in black swirls.

"Charmeleon is unable to battle! Vibrava is the winner!" The ref declared. "The match goes to Kari Kamiya of Odaiba!"

"Alright!" Kari cried in victory. "Vibrava, you're the best!"

"Vi! Brava Vi! (Anything for you, Kari!)" Vibrava smiled.

Kari then returned Vibrava back to his ball. She then went over to Ritchie's side as he returned his Pokémon back as well.

"Hey, thanks for a good battle." Kari said to her opponent. "Now I see why Ash had a hard time battling with you even though he got sabotaged in the Indigo League."

Ritchie grinned at the girl. "You're welcome; I always give it my all." he pointed out. "Anyways, you know Ash?"

Kari nodded. "Yeah, he's my cousin. Even though I don't live in the Isles, I want to become a good trainer like the both of you are."

Ritchie chuckled. "I'm pretty sure at the rate you're going, you'll be better than the both of us!" The 2 shook hands & went their separate ways. Kari went back to the Midniteryder's side.

"You did a very good job, my protégé." The Midniteryder praised. "I never expected any less from you."

"Thanks." Kari nodded. "I won't let you down."

"Uh-uh…" he corrected. "You don't have to worry about how I think. Just don't let yourself down."

Kari nodded once more & then the 2 were walking to the exit. As Kari was leading the way to the exit, Eternal Sailor Moon appeared out of nowhere & walked towards her. Not far away from her was 1 of her best friends, Lita or rather Sailor Jupiter.

"Oh wow!" Kari exclaimed as she took a glimpse of the young ladies in the sailor fuku. "You must be the great Sailor Moon! What are you & Sailor Jupiter doing here? It's an honor seeing you for the 1st time."

Sailor Moon smiled at her cousin (**A/N: **Remember, only the Ketchum family know she's Sailor Moon) as Sailor Jupiter grinned as well. "Well, Kari was it? I came here with 1 of the scouts to observe the battles. We ourselves along with the rest of the Sailor Soldiers are trainers too. Anyways, that was an awesome job you did out there in the arena." SM said. "We were watching in the stands. I can tell you care about your Pokémon a lot."

Kari blushed a bit. "Oh it was nothing." She said modestly. "I learn a lot when I traveled with my cousin, David Ketchum when I went with him during his journeys."

"I see, by the way is there any chance this David is with you?" Serena asked. "We met a couple of times & I haven't seen him in a while."

Kari decided to honor David's wishes & not tell the leader of the Sailor Soldiers that he was behind her as the Midniteryder. "No he's not here. I think he's still back at the Pokémon Isles."

"Oh…" Serena then looked back & saw the Midniteryder (in which she doesn't know that it's actually David at the time). Her eyes widened a bit at the armored fellow's appearance but shrugged it off.

"Hello there, stranger!" Serena called out to the Midniteryder. "I am Sailor Moon, an agent of love & justice & also a Pokémon trainer. The tall 1 behind me is Sailor Jupiter." She then stuck her hand out to the David as he gently reached for her hand with his & shook hands with her. 'Hmmm, what's this power I'm sensing from this short guy?' SM thought as she maintained her warm smile.

"It's an honor to meet you too, Sailor Moon. I am the Midniteryder." David exclaimed. "I heard that you & your fellow Sailor Scouts are quite powerful & formidable trainers & that you're the strongest."

Sailor Moon shrugged. "Well, we try & look after out Pokémon with great care. What about you? I haven't heard much about you."

David chuckled a bit. 'If only you knew it was me, Serena.' He then spoke out, "Well, before I wore this getup to hide my true identity, I've been competing in the Hoenn, Johto, & Orange Leagues & winning the last 2. Like you & this girl, Kari here, I train my Pokémon with care to bring out the best they have to offer & indeed they all serve me well in adventures in Japan's UPCs."

"That's good. I came here only to visit, though perhaps 1 of these days you'll meet all of us & duke it out in a Pokémon battle."

David grinned inside his mask at the idea of 1 day facing off against the Sailor Scouts. He thought with strong conviction that if Serena was extremely skilled being his mentor & all then the Sailor Soldiers are very strong as well & would test David's skills beyond the limits.

"Until then, we gotta go, right Jupiter?" Sailor Moon asked her fellow Sailor Soldier. She simply nodded & the 2 headed out. As they were far away from both Kari & David, Sailor Moon whispered, "Hey Lita, that person in armor looked awfully suspicious. I can sense a lot of power in that guy."

Sailor Jupiter nodded. "I know, Serena." she whispered back. "Somehow I sensed massive quantities of electrical energy in him. Do you think he's evil?"

"I'm not too sure. That guy says he cared a lot about his Pokémon, but I'm still not too convinced. And yet, there's something familiar about Midniteryder as if I know him before."

"That's strange, well at even at his height & assuming he's younger than either of us I gotta say he could be good looking if he was a little more taller & if he took off that mask of his."

Sailor Moon looked at Sailor Jupiter at disbelief & sweatdropped. "Honestly, Lita even at times like this! He could be a wacked out monster or something from a bad horror movie."

Lita shrugged. "Hey! I'm pretty sure he might be handsome young hunk for his age under all that armor." Her eyes widen in wonder. "Maybe even hunkier than my old boyfriend."

Serena sweatdropped. "Lita…" she groaned.

The 2 then went to a deserted area, transformed back to normal, & exited the area. Back to cousins Ketchum & Kamiya & David & Kari walked out as well (David transformed back earlier as well).

"You know, I think those 2 might be on to me." David exclaimed.

Kari giggled. "You're being paranoid, cousin. They just dropped by to say hello. After all, I heard that the Sailor Soldiers are also extremely skilled trainers & they form like an "Elite 8" or something with Sailor Moon being the leader or something.

"True, they may be powerful trainers but they all have special powers & they could possibly think I'm evil being or something." David pondered further. 'And Serena's not exactly the clueless, klutzy, dim-wit people think of her as. I can tell by her eyes that she's suspicious of me."

"Don't worry, David. As long as you don't do anything mean, they won't fight you or anything like that. Besides I know deep down you have a big heart."

David smiled. "Kari, I know you'll be 10 soon, but sometimes I think you're gifted with the wisdom & sincerity of someone twice your age."

The 2 walked back to the apartment & David went on his way to the train station that led back to Reedington. As he walked towards his parked bike, he walked passed a couple of kids. Although he gave little notice, those kids were one's to take to account. David walked pass 2 kids: a girl only a year younger than he was wearing round glasses & had lavender hair & a younger boy who has flat brown hair. Nothing too unusual about them in David's eyes. He also walked pass another boy with maroon colored hair who was putting on some rectangular shaped goggles on his hair. He was talking about going to soccer practice to be with his "idol" & hoped that this idol's little sister was with him so he can show off his moves.

'A boy with goggles…' David thought as he mounted on the bike. 'I guess that guy's been hanging out with Tai too much, he's the only dude I know who wears goggles on his hair every day.'

David then reached the train station, bought his ticket, & boarded the train with his bike in 1 of the racks of the train. As he looked out the window he saw the everyday crowd waiting for their rides. Among them was a boy with violet hair holding hands with a woman & an older boy with shaggy hair of the same color with glasses. The train then started moving along the tracks on its way back to Reedington.

_Less than a week later…Avalon Household_

"What in Sam's hell is going on with this goddamn crap?!" David Ketchum exclaimed.

The young professional Pokémon trainer was checking his e-mail on his laptop, accepting the delivery of a free & special poké ball from the Devon Corporation. The people of Devon Corp. sponsored a tournament in 1 of the UPCs that David won so they planned on giving the trainer a very unique ball known as a "Premier Ball." Although some of the other Premier Balls they have look the same, the ball David was receiving was different in appearance. Instead of an entirely white ball with a red ring going through the center horizontally, the top part of the ball was of a gold color while the bottom had a silver color. The band around the center was black like an ordinary poké ball. Well anyway, just after David confirmed the address to ship the prized item to, the internet went on the fritz.

"Hey hey David, watch the language!" Sakura scolded from upstairs. Since her Dad & Tori left for University business & practice respectively, they along with Madison & Kero had the house to themselves.

"Yeah yeah, sorry, whatever…" David said, dismissively as he stared at the screen of his computer. He watched as the window of the web browser showed a battle between a giant 6-legged red & white ground spider & a rather intimidating giant blue rhinoceros beetle teaming up with a familiar looking t-rex monster that was orange skinned with blue stripes & a brown tri-horned helmet.

'What in the devil?' David cried in his thoughts. 'That's Greymon…if memory serves me right it's that monster that me, Serena, & Ash saw many years ago in Highton View Terrace & it's also the Digimon Tai was talking about back in Pallet. What's going on here?'

As David pondered in his thoughts, unbeknownst to him Sakura & Madison quietly walked down the stairs with Kero perched up on Sakura's left shoulder. As they entered the living room they saw David sitting on the couch with his back facing them. Sakura whispered something into Madison's ear in which her response to her best friend was a smirk & a nod. The 2 then silently crawled to the back side of the couch where David was sitting at & at the count of 3 from Sakura's fingers…

"BOO!" Sakura & Madison said as they popped up behind David. David then jumped out of his seat in surprise.

"WHOA!" David said, frightened. He then breathed in & out to calm himself down. "What was all that about, girls? Try to kill me or something by giving me a heart attack?"

Sakura & Madison chuckled. "Sorry David, couldn't help it." Sakura said. "Kinda serves you right for your cursing."

"What's going on your laptop?" Madison asked as she observed what was going on in the screen. "Why is there a t-rex & a giant bug mutating & getting zapped by some robotic spider?"

"I don't know, Madison…wait what?" David asked dumbfounded as he looked back at the screen. The 2 allied combatants seemed to be morphing into different forms when the white & red ground spider shot projectiles from its mouth at them. The 2 monsters stood completely still as they were shot at which caused an explosion. The robotic spider then departed down a wormhole in the internet.

As the smoke of the explosion cleared, the 2 monsters appeared with 1 major change: they both shrunk to a small magenta bug & a small dinosaur which in David's point of view seemed like a yellow-orange Charmander sans the flame on the tip of its tail. David, Sakura, Madison, & Kero then saw the viewing screens of 2 kids: a kid with red hair & another with wild brown hair wearing a blue headband & goggles on his forehead.

"Agumon, say something!" the boy with the goggles cried in concern to the small dinosaur.

"Don't take me out, coach!" Agumon said dazed.

"Tentomon?!" The red-haired boy cried out to the small magenta bug.

"I'm fine, just 1 question…" Tentomon asked, confused. "Who's Tentomon?"

Meanwhile, back to the viewers in the Avalon household the gang were contemplating on what's going on.

"Tai? Izzy?" David wondered out loud. "What's going on?"

Kero, Madison, & Sakura looked at David. "You know those 2 & those creatures?" Sakura asked. "Are those 2 creatures Pokémon?"

"The kid with the goggles is my cousin, Tai while the red-headed 1 is a friend of mine, Izzy. Those 3 monsters you saw I doubt they're Pokémon."

"They're not?" Madison asked. She then glanced at Sakura & Kero. "Hey you 2, do you think they're Clow Cards that are capable of traveling to the internet?"

Sakura & Kero looked at each other & then looked back at the computer screen. They closed their eyes & concentrated their magical senses to determine if the 2 creatures along with the 3rd 1 that left are effects of the Clow Cards or not. They then snapped their eyes back open.

"Uh-ah…" Kero shook his head. "I definitely sense no magic powers in those monsters. Do you, Sakura."

Sakura shook her head. "I'm coming blank myself. Could it be because that they're in the internet, Kero?"

Kero shrugged. "Could be, but these monsters seem to be far different than any regular animal or Pokémon. I don't really know."

David pondered further. Should he give away the secret that those 2 are Digimon? Could he possibly find a way to explain to them without revealing his involvement? He could just tell the complete truth, but for some reason he felt like he can't just yet possibly due to being asked millions of questions that he doesn't want to answer. 'Best if I just let the events unfold before us.' David thought. 'Maybe things will turn out alright.'

And so the 4 watched on as the monster battles on the internet continued. David, Sakura, Madison, & Sakura kept their eyes glued to the laptop screen as many unusual things are happening. Keeping up with the combatants, David frantically kept up with them as the screen showed another area of flowing data of the internet. Suddenly, not only did the strange looking ground spider as well as the 2 smaller monsters, Agumon & Tentomon another couple of monsters showed up as well: a small horned reptile wearing what appeared to be stripped fur, & a orange & white winged piglet. Suddenly, Agumon & the horned reptile's bodies started glowing.

"AGUMON, WARP-DIGIVOLVE TO…WARGREYMON!" Agumon called out.

"GABUMON, WARP-DIGIVOLVE TO…METALGARURUMON!" The new creature shouted.

Out of the glow there were 2 larger figures: a humanoid yellow-orange with metal armor covering its head, shoulders, abdominals and legs. On its back seem to resemble wings with halves of a symbol on it & also wore gauntlets that had 3 metal blades sticking out on each gauntlet. The other creature resembled a robotic wolf with metal wings & a bladed tail. The 2 larger creatures attacked the ground spider in a fierce battle. David & the others were shocked as they saw this transformation taken place.

"Wow, I think saw those 2 creatures before!" David claimed.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Madison asked.

"It was over a year & a half ago, Madison. Remember when we saw another world in the sky?"

Madison & Sakura thought hard. "Oh yeah, I remember that!" Madison exclaimed. "Sakura & I were at the park when all that happened."

Sakura nodded. "Oh yeah. I was a little scared when all those monsters showed up."

"Well…" David chimed in. "When I saw on the sky a darkened place with a lot of monsters, I barely saw 2 smaller ones that looked exactly like those 2 attacking that spider mutant. They could be the same monsters!"

Meanwhile the battle went on. Just as 1 of the other small creatures were about to "digivolve" the ground spider morphed as well.

"Infermon, digivolve to…Diaboromon!"

The strange ground spider transformed into a much different form as well. It looked like a black humanoid monstrosity with long brownish limbs. It extended 1 of both of its arms & smacked both Tentomon & the winged piglet. The other 2 creatures or Digimon, however continued their assault, but were eventually beaten due to some strange interference. Moments passed & the 2 battered warriors recovered & chased after Diaboromon who fled after beating down its assailants. David & the others watched on, hoping that the 2 creatures, WarGreymon & MetalGarurumon can defeat this creepy fiend who looked like it was planning something diabolical. The odds of the 2 Digimon seemed against them when something unexpected happened.

"What the heck is going on?!" David said shocked as he took a closer look at the screen. Out of some inexplicable reason his cousin, Tai & a blonde-haired kid his age appeared suddenly & tended to the battered Digimon that were blasted by millions of Diaboromon copies. "What are Tai & Matt doing there?"

Sakura, Madison, & Kero were surprised as well. Then Sakura looked closely at the blonde-haired kid. "Wait…Matt you say?" Sakura asked. "Matt as in T.K.'s older brother?"

David nodded. All of a sudden the battered bodies of WarGreymon & MetalGarurumon started glowing & then windows of e-mails showed up & shot beams of energy at the glowing Digimon. This energy helped fuse the 2 Digimon into a large divine warrior whose body is entirely covered in white armor adorned with black, blue and yellow markings. Both his left & right arms resemble the heads of WarGreymon & MetalGarurumon's respectively. With Tai & Matt riding on its shoulders, the divine entity, known as Omnimon then started its ferocious assault by deflecting all of the blasts the Diaboromon copies fired with the swing of its built-in sword & then shooting back at the copies with its built-in cannon. Just like that, all but 1 Diaboromon (the original) was destroyed. Eventually, the troublesome monstrosity met its end by 1 mighty impalement of the larger creature, thus also putting an end to whatever sort of trouble Diaboromon intended to create.

David & the others watched on & sighed in relief. Despite the strange set of events, the whole thing was actually quite interesting.

"That…" Sakura attempted to say still surprised at what was going on. "…was so surreal."

"You got that right, Sakura!" Madison said, also surprised. "Too bad I didn't have my video camera with me or that this laptop can't record what was going on."

Kero was also surprised as well, but in a different way. "That was amazing!" Kero said excitingly. I wished all this was on a video game that I could play. I would feel so cool controlling that giant knight & kicking bad guys' butt with that wolf cannon!"

David on the other hand sighed in relief. 'Good job you 2!' He said in his thoughts to Tai & Matt. 'You guys weren't known as Digidestined for nothing! I can strongly say that I when I thought of you guys as special folks, I wasn't fooling around at all. I'm glad that me, my brother, my cousin, & Chloe got to be the very 1st witnesses of you guys the Digidestined.'

A few days have passed since the incident over the internet. David decided to simply just move on & continue to get stronger as a professional trainer while his best friends, Sakura & Madison continued catching the Clow Cards & filming them respectively. The 2 girls, after witnessing the events on the internet thought about questioning their good friend T.K., whose face they saw in the internet as well, but decided to not to out of mutual respect of secrets. Tensions between David Ketchum & Li Shaoran lessened bit by bit, but David was still willing to fight him if he ever did anything that could harm Sakura. David also got a bit involved unexpectedly as he helped Sakura caught a couple more Clow Cards: 1 with the ability to go through walls, & the other that create A LOT of bubbles. Despite the unexpected involvement, he was happy that he could help the Cardcaptor on her quest.

1 day, David was over at some hill-like clearing of a forest nearby Mt. Fuji. Already transformed as the Midniteryder, he was training his Pokémon away from the eyes of other people who didn't allow the use of Pokémon in public. After a hard hours work of training, he decided to let his Pokémon rest & he decided to take a nap in vacant cabin that he decided to occupy. The guy woke up ½ an hour later & walked outside nearby the edge of the hill. In 1 of his hands, the Midniteryder was holding the gold & silver poké ball that he won. As he looked on with glee, something strange was happening. The Midniteryder felt pulled by some strange force & before he knew it, he was sucked inside of a blue portal. All that the armored trainer could see were waves of blue light as he was falling.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" The Midniteryder screamed. "NOT AGGAAAINNNNN!"

A few minutes later, The Midniteryder woke up. He slowly got back on his feet & decided to take a look at his surroundings. Instead of forest like area, he was in a grassland with lots of roaming hills a couple of big ones & a lot of small ones. As the Midniteryder walked on top of a big hill with the Premier Ball in his hand, he spotted several figures far away from where he was standing. Deciding to be stealthy, the Midniteryder decided to lay low behind the big hill & watched the figures from a far, thinking that they might not be human or friendly. Using the visor of his masked helmet, David zoomed in on the figures & saw what they looked like. There was an old man dressed in a black robe with magenta trim that seemed nearly as old as he was. Beside the old man were 8 creatures. While some of the creatures were unfamiliar to David, 4 of them were familiar.

"Hey, that's Agumon, Gabumon, Tentomon, & that weird looking bat-pig." David said to himself quietly. "If those 4 are there & the others seem to be Digimon as well, then that means…" he paused but then was shocked at the realization of the situation. "…I'm back in the Digital World!"

As he contemplated his situation, he continued to spy over the hill at the old man & the Digimon. Backs turned to the Midniteryder; the group peered over the green grasses & spotted 8 other figures. The Midniteryder took a good look at what the old man & the Digimon were looking at & was in for a big surprised of whom he was going to see.

_To be continued…_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chloe: **Well ain't that a bitch that the author decided to once again practice more cliffhangers. Just be grateful that another chapter was uploaded. Anyways, this chapter should end the "MNR Rising" Arc & into the last 2 arcs of the story.


	18. 16: LDK: The Dark Warlord

**Chloe: **Welcome to another start of another arc of Memos of the Other Ketchum. Oh, & here's a message from the author: _"Yo! To PEJP Bengtzone…your rude comments shall annoy me no more. None of your ideas are worthy of my time & they seem like spam to me. I consider you an even bigger bastard & a dumbass for always giving me lousy reviews of threatening to negatively put me in your never coming stories! You have no permission to use me or my characters & I made you get lost & if you even try anything stupid in my presence, I'll have Chloe blow your brain apart with her psychic powers. And that's all I gotta say to the asshole! Alright now back to important matters…this should be the 2__nd__ to last of the arcs (not to mention a couple of epilogues) as things wind down a bit. Now the previous arc explained the origin of David Ketchum's powers as well as acquiring legendary Pokémon, a hastening of info regarding his career as a Pokémon trainer, his emotional reaction to a tragedy he witnessed & aftermath, & the raising of his protégé. This arc will continue on in the timeline of the unexplored space that will bridge Digimon 01 to 02 in David's view as well as what he was doing during Ash's Pokémon journeys from Johto to Sinnoh. Now back to my promiscuous (in a good way) & lovely commentator." _*rolls eyes* Sometimes I wonder if the author is hitting on me. Anyways, let's get the show started & I will see to it that freak gets whacked. Only I can annoy my authors. Another thing…although it's a bit late, here's a quick summary of the chapters that went on so far in case you readers forgotten what's up as well as some of the episodes of the shows that probably took place…

Chapter 0: David Ketchum collapsed in exhaustion from undisclosed events with his cousin, Kari Kamiya finding him before he passed out in the Odaiba apartments. (Set roughly moments after the Digimon 02 episode, _Ghost of a Chance_)

Chapter 1: Ash Ketchum (in the body of a Pikachu) along with his partner Pokémon, Pikachu & his old best friend Sakura Avalon, tracked a mysterious caped figure to the apartments while Kari's brother, Tai & the rest of the Digidestined followed Kari.

Chapter 2: Sakura, Ash, & Pikachu revealed themselves to Chloe Device & the original Digidestined. Stories exchanged, the entire group sought to seek answers using Sakura's idea. Unknown to them a young woman in a mini-skirt sailor fuku was out on the balcony listening in on the whole thing.

Chapter 3: Before using the powers of one of her cards (The Return), Sakura's staff came into close proximity with David's mysterious amulet & his trophy rod. Both shot out energy to the Star Staff & thus giving her a new, larger, more powerful staff. Sakura then transport herself along with Ash, his Pikachu, Gatomon, Patamon, Chloe, & the Digidestined to some part in David's past. The girl in the sailor fuku then came into the room they were in, spotted David's unconscious body & expresses her feelings for him.

Chapter 4: The girl, now revealed as Sailor Moon used her powers to harmlessly probe David's memories based on what happened that day. Meanwhile the time travelers witness little David's sad reactions to the deaths of his father & Sakura's mother. They then saw that he, Ash, & a girl named Serena were also around at the time during the "Highton View Terrace Incident."

Chapter 5: The time travelers learn more about Serena Tsukino, Ash, David, Tai, & Kari's first cousin-once removed. They discovered that she was David's mentor in Pokémon training as well as being the Sailor Soldier who always fought for love & justice, Sailor Moon. (Set during Sailor Moon episode, _A Moon Star Is Born_)

Chapter 6: Aside from learning more about certain scouts being relatives to some of the time travelers, they also learn more about the close relationship between David & Serena as family relatives & about Rini, Serena's future daughter.

Chapter 7: Young Ash, David, Chloe, & Super Sailor Moon accidentally got warped into the Digital World. The original Digidestined soon uncover a huge revelation that the four were involved with the forces of the Digiworld that helped pick the Digidestined children. Gennai, the person who helped guided them, named the four very 1st human witnesses of the foundation of the Digidestined, "The Digidestined Catalysts."

Chapter 8: Eternal Sailor Moon then trailed the time travelers as they watched the horrible near-tragic events that occurred as David was involved with the confrontation between the Sailor Soldiers & their greatest enemy, Sailor Galaxia. (Set during Sailor Moon Sailor Stars episode, _When the Galaxy Perishes! The Sailor Senshi's Final Battle_)

Chapter 9: More events unfold as the battle with Galaxia heated up. After seeing Sailor Moon near death's door, David snapped & began his assault on Galaxia. His mysterious aura powers were awakened & he resumed his brawl with the deranged fallen Sailor Soldier. Eventually, Sailor Moon got revived & with David's help, cleansed Galaxia of Chaos & everything returns back to normal. (Set during both Sailor Moon Sailor Stars episodes, _The Light of Hope! The Final Battle for the Galaxy_ as well as _Usagi's Love! The Moon Light Illuminates the Galaxy_)

Chapter 10: The time travelers explain to each other of how Ash (in public) & Chloe knew about the Digidestined & vice-versa.

Chapter 11: David Ketchum encounters a beautiful girl named Éclair & gets beaten by her in the finals of the Hoenn League. As time passed, David encounters a mysterious entity in Mt. Moon.

Chapter 12: The time travelers discover that the entity known as Queen Serenity, Serena's mother in the past gave David the mysterious amulet which granted him divine powers. Soon after, David discovered the true fate of what happened to his best friend, Chloe Device while the Chloe of the present confesses her dark past.

Chapter 13: Madison Taylor & Kero snuck into the apartment complex while Lita Kino & Amy Mizuno also came by to visit.

Chapter 14: Because of the latter events of Ch. 12, David decided to take a hiatus to Reedington & discover that Sakura is a Cardcaptor. (Set during Cardcaptors episode, _Sakura's Rival_)

Chapter 15: David watches his cousin/protégé Kari blossom as a Pokémon trainer by beating an experienced one in battle. David also witnessed on the internet another Digimon brawl. Afterwards, he gets sucked into the Digital World yet again.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 16**

**Legacy of David Ketchum: The Dark Warlord**

"_You gave them something no one else would. You gave them a chance,"—_Alice McCoy, The D-Reaper's Disguise

"_You mustn't interfere, Keroberos." _-Leland McKenzie

"_I know my duty…"_ -Kero

"…_& I know mine."_ -Leland McKenzie, _The Last Card: Part 1_

"_Do not test the limits of my power!" _-Mewtwo, _Mewtwo Returns_

_"You wanna fight? Let's fight! Come on; bring it on!"—_Rika Nonaka, _His Kingdom for a Horse_

"Oh wow!" Midniteryder said silently to no one in particular. "It's Tai, Kari, Matt, T.K., Sora, Mimi, Izzy, & Joe! I wonder what they're doing here." He decided to stay where he was at & watch as the events unfold before his eyes.

As the Midniteryder was laying low, Ash, Chloe, Pikachu, Gatomon, Patamon, & the original Digidestined suddenly appear out of nowhere as Midniteryder was lying on the ground observing over the horizon of the mysterious figures. Unknown to them all, Eternal Sailor Moon also trailed behind them while invisible. As Ash was walking around observing the scenery, he winced in surprise.

"What the?" Ash asked to no one in particular.

"Something wrong, Ash?" Sora asked the hat wearing Pikachu.

"I feel kinda fuzzy of all of a sudden."

"You're always fuzzy. You're a yellow mouse!" Patamon remarked.

"It's not that! I feel like…WHOA!"

All of a sudden a harmless miniature explosion erupted out of Ash's yellow body & the time travelers were covered in smoke. They all coughed & gagged & ran out of the smoke.

"*cough* cough* Is everybody alright?" Sakura asked as she ran out of the smoke.

"We're fine! Pika!" everybody else replied.

"Hey Tai, Kari!" Matt called. "I didn't know your cousin was a bomb!"

"Matt, now's not the time for jokes!" Mimi scolded.

"Hey I got to lighten the mood in between flashbacks."

"Where's Ash?" Chloe asked.

"Don't worry I'm alright!" Ash reassured the psychic girl.

The puff of smoke finally dissipated. The time travelers looked at Ash's position. Instead of an electric mouse was a boy with spiky raven-black hair tucked in his cap & wearing a black vest with a yellow zigzag line in the middle over a white T-shirt & also wore blue cargo pants. He also wore on his hands black fingerless gloves attached to green wrist guards. In the midst of the explosion, Ash Ketchum transformed back to a boy.

"Hey Ash, you're back to normal!" Kari pointed out to her cousin.

Ash looked at himself & grinned. "It's good to be human again! I guess that spell finally wore off."

Sakura came up to Ash & looked around him from head to toe. "It's a good to know that that spell didn't do anything permanent to you."

Ash nodded. "Yep…hey Sakura next time can you warn me not to go into your room when you're practicing your magic?"

"I will…as long as you don't barge in like that. Tori has a habit of doing that a lot."

"Okay then…"

"Hey everybody!" Chloe shouted to the rest of the time travelers. "I hate to interrupt the chit-chat, but what's going on here now!?"

The rest of the time travelers looked on at the sight. They spotted the Midniteryder laying on his front on a hill, holding a Premier Ball in his hand. They looked at the direction he was peeking at & were surprised at what they saw: an old man with eight creatures. A _familiar_ old man with eight _familiar_ creatures.

"Hey that's Gennai!" Joe exclaimed.

"Yeah, & that's all of our Digimon!" T.K. realized.

"T.K.'s right!" Izzy agreed. He also looked far over the horizon & saw eight kids. "And if I'm not mistaken, that's all of us over two years ago!"

The time travelers looked on at the sight. The Digidestineds' past selves ran to their partner Digimon & embraced them as if they were long lost friends. They then shifted their attention to the old man. Ash wondered who the old man was.

"Hey guys…" Ash said to the Digidestineds. "Who's that old man?"

"That's Gennai, Ash." Tai answered.

Ash, Chloe, & Sakura were quite shocked at the answer. "That's really Gennai?! Wow, he really did aged horribly when we all saw him again. I thought he was bluffing."

"What do you mean by that?'" Kari questioned the dark haired boy.

"Well, if what's going on is what I think is going to happen then it's better for you guys to just watch for yourselves."

Tai looked at Ash suspiciously. "Is there something you're not telling us, cousin?" Tai questioned.

"Look all of you it's best that we just let the scene of what's going on now play out & ask questions later." Chloe replied for Ash.

Tai sighed. "Alright, but I want you two to answer what's going on that involves you guys & David."

Ash & Chloe nodded. They didn't really mean to hide secrets out of malice, but they had their reasons. Suddenly Sakura was curious to know what was going on.

"Hey guys…" Sakura addressed the Digidestined. "What's going on over here & where are we?" They all saw the Digidestineds' past selves sitting in a circle surrounding Gennai as he was speaking to them.

"I'll explain this one, Sakura." Izzy replied. "Are you familiar with the incident that occurred over the internet years ago?"

Sakura thought for a moment when a light bulb flashed in her head. "Yeah, I remember that incident! I was watching it on David's laptop: some freaky bug got stabbed by a giant knight with heads for arms. I think I also saw Tai & Matt standing on its shoulders."

"Correct, Sakura. That Digimon that Tai & Matt was standing on was known as Omnimon while the evil Digimon they destroyed was known as Diaboromon." He looked at Ash & Chloe, who were confused. "I guess you guys were traveling at the time this happened but don't worry too much about it. Now Sakura, a couple of days later, we were summoned by Gennai to return to the Digital World. It was great seeing our partner Digimon again since we thought we'd never see them again. We all thought that destroying Apocalymon was the end of all the trouble that was going on in the Digital World. However, Gennai instructed us that to stop the evil forces of darkness, we had to release the powers that protect the Digital World.

"What were these powers?" Ash asked in curiosity.

"These powers were the crests in our hearts." Kari answered.

Just as Kari said that, the sky darkened. Meanwhile, David Ketchum remained quiet & in deep thought as he saw the eight kids place a hand or two where their heart was. He saw Gennai & the eight Digimon watch from afar. He then saw color beams of light shot out from each of the kids. He zoomed through his visor & saw on the tips of the beams were strange rectangular shapes. These shapes the Digidestined knew as their crests. The 8 beams then went up to the sky as they reached outer space & merged together to form a big mixed color sphere. That sphere then went back to the world & covered entire digital world in multi-color light which spread all over the ground. That same colored light reached the Midniteryder's position & engulfed him & the ball he was holding. Then, all of a sudden his Premier Ball glow an even bright color. He noticed this & looked on in shock & awe & then he looked back at the Digidestined. As the ground that they were all standing on went from green grass to flat ground with mixtures of color.

Meanwhile, the time travelers were also very surprised at what's going on. Sailor Moon, who was trailing a behind in stealth, was amazed at the whole scene. Back to the time travelers though, some were confused at what happened.

"Hoe?" Sakura blurted out after a moment of silence. "What just happened now?"

"We just released the powers of our crests which combined into a powerful force that spread across the entire Digital World which created a powerful shield & making the world more beautiful & more peaceful. This shield supposedly prevented the evil darkness from spreading. Sadly though it came with a price…because we gave up the power of the crests, our Digimon lost the power to digivolve to the next level. They were all forced to say goodbye to a really special part of themselves & they all took it really hard, especially Agumon, Gabumon, & Patamon since with Agumon & Gabumon they were able to digivolve to their mega forms respectively & Patamon finally being able to digivolve to ultimate after a long while."

"Wow…" Ash sighed. "That was sad & noble."

"But we're not sad anymore!" Patamon chirped.

"Yeah, one of these days we'll be able to digivolve back to our ultimate forms & maybe beyond!" Gatomon agreed.

"Pika pika! (That's the spirit!)" Pikachu said to the two Digimon.

The time travelers (Sailor Moon included) then watched on. After being informed by Gennai, the Digidestineds' past selves were saddened by price of sacrificing their crests. As expected, the eight Digimon took it very hard & after a while the eight kids returned home & the Digimon walked away leaving Gennai & the hidden Midniteryder behind. Gennai then looked behind himself at the hill which Midniteryder was hiding behind & smiled mysteriously.

"You can come out now, stranger!" Gennai called out. "I know you're there. I sensed you're presence from the beginning. I'm glad that you decided to not show yourself in front of the kids."

'Huh?' Midniteryder said in his mind. 'How did he know I was here? Oh well, I might as well show myself.'

Gennai then saw an armored figure emerging from behind the hill. He was a little surprised at what he saw but shrugged it off as the person's height was no taller than some of the Digidestineds' heights (namely Sora, Tai, & Matt's height).

"Can you please take off your masked helmet?" Gennai asked politely. "I wish to see the face of the visitor."

The Midniteryder complied & took off helmet & revealed himself as David Ketchum.

"Much better." Gennai said. He then brought out a 4 photos from his pocket & separated one photo from the rest. He then looked at David & then at the photo. "Ah…I see. You must be David. Long time, no see…Catalyst.'"

David was once again confused. "Have we met before?" he asked.

Gennai chuckled. "I'm not surprised you don't know me because last time we met I was taller & much younger. I'm Gennai."

David was completely shocked. "Really?! How did you get so old so fast?"

"That's not important, though I'll tell you this." Gennai said. "After you, your brother, & those two girls left my group & I were assaulted by evil Digimon & somehow I noticed something wrong with me & thus I aged to an old man. Luckily, I'm not blind or deaf. To think my golden years past so fast over time."

"I'm…sorry that happened to you."

Gennai shrugged. "That's okay. Anyways, you being sent to the Digital World was no coincidence. My associates & I tracked you down using the energy readings from the chamber you entered long ago & we summoned you from one of the hotspots of the digiports. I need a favor from you.

David crossed his arms around his chest. "And what's that?"

Gennai thought for a minute. "Now you see, those beams of light in the air that shot out from the Digidestined kids were their very own crests. They released those powers in order to combat the growing darkness that was looming about. Their job is finished but I was given by the higher powers of the Digital World-known as the 'Harmonious Ones'-eight mysterious & ancient items. Though their power right now is currently lying in dormant, their powers will eventually being awakened over time. I need you & the rest of the Digidestined Catalysts to fulfill the duty of placing the Digi-eggs in ideal spots all over the Digital World so in time their powers will awaken. Won't you please do this?"

David thought for a moment. "What's in it for me? I thought our jobs were already done all those years ago." He then looked at his Premier Ball & was surprised at what he saw. On the center of the ball ordinary had a button on the center that was used as a button to expand/retract the size of the ball & also to return the Pokémon back to its ball. But instead in its place was a small black device with a small screen in the center that was permanently embedded to the button area of the ball. "What's this?" David asked.

Gennai looked at the ball as well & spotted the embedded object with intrigue. "Hmmm…it appear that black object you got is a Digivice."

David was very shocked. "Really! But I thought the Digidestined had those things."

Gennai thought for a moment & then he grinned as he thought of an idea. "I'll do you a favor: you help place two of the these Digi-eggs in certain locations of the Digital World & I'll help analyze this ball & do research on it & also send you back to your world at the exact spot you were transported. Is that a deal?"

David thought for a second as he cupped his chin with his own metallic hand. "Alright…I'll do it!" he complied. "But, if any Digimon thinks they can fight me I'll see to it that all nine of my Pokémon will beat them up well!"

Gennai smiled in amusement. "Alright then killer follow me then."

David then followed Gennai holding his masked helmet in one hand & the Digivice embedded Poké Ball in the other. Gennai then magically summoned a portal & they both walked towards it.

Meanwhile, the time travelers heard the whole conversation & some (the original Digidestineds) wanted to question the people with them.

"Okay, so that kind of explains how David got that Digivice on that Poké Ball." Sora exclaimed. She then looked at Ash & Chloe. "Did you guys have anything to do with the Digi-eggs as well?"

Both Ash & Chloe nodded. "Yeah we do." Ash said.

"Before we explained much more, what did those eggs did for you guys?" Chloe questioned the Digidestined.

Kari decided to speak up. "If my theory is correct about those Digi-eggs, then you guys were given tasks involving the Digi-eggs that had our crests marked on it. You see remember when I told you two about Davis, Yolei, & Cody being the new Digidestined?"

"Yeah I remember." Ash replied. He then looked at Tai. "And you were the one that gave your goggles to that afro-haired 'Mini-Me' of yours & made him leader over T.K. & your little sister." He teased.

"That's not funny!" Tai yelled annoyed while T.K. & Kari chuckled a bit embarrassingly. He then got behind Ash & wrapped his arm around Ash's neck & gave him a head lock. Ash then attempted to break free by poking his cousin's face with his own wild spiky hair.

"Okay okay break it up you two!" Chloe demanded as Sakura grabbed Ash & Sora grabbed Tai seperating the two bickering cousins. "Anyways, what about those three kids, Kari?"

Kari then continued. "Anyways, when Tai first touched the Digi-egg of Courage, three beams of red light shot out from the egg & then came out of the computer of the school where Izzy, T.K., Davis, & I were at. One of those beams of light hit Davis & in his hand was a newer Digivice or a D3 which Izzy called them. The other two hit Yolei & Cody & they ended with D3s as well. When Davis, Yolei, & Cody lifted up the Digi-eggs of Courage, Love, & Knowledge respectively, they received a partner Digimon: Davis has Veemon, Yolei has Hawkmon, & Cody has Armadillomon. Those Digi-eggs also gave their Digimon-along with our Digimon Gatomon & Patamon when we lifted the Digi-eggs of Light & Hope-the ability to armor Digivolve. Davis, Yolei, & Cody also received the Digi-eggs of Friendship, Sincerity, & Reliability respectively. We already explained to you two & Sakura of why we need to use Armor Digivolving so what did those eggs have to do with you guys?"

It was Chloe's turn to explain. "As you saw, that Gennai guy decided that we along with Serena & David are needed again as Digidestined Catalysts to place those eight weird objects that you guys called Digi-eggs in multiple locations. I'm assuming when he somehow sent David to DigiWorld, he gave Gennai our e-mail addresses. He then explained the similar stuff he said to David about those Digi-eggs. I'm assuming he contacted us in different times right Ash?"

Ash nodded. "He did. I was back in Pallet Town after my adventures in Johto at the time. When I checked my e-mail that was sent from Gennai, it warped me from my computer to the Digital World in Gennai's underwater home. He then refreshed my memory about Digimon & told me that in order, David, Serena, & Chloe had to complete a task of placing two Digi-eggs in certain locations & gave us certain instructions of what to do. After that was done, Gennai warped us all back to the real world. Also, he said that we Catalysts also share personality traits that you Digidestined have with your crests when we were given two eggs that matched those crests."

Mimi was curious at Ash's last statement. "And what traits did you four share with us?"

"According to Gennai, Serena strongly connected with Love & Sincerity which is not surprising since not only she's a sincere girl who loves the people she cares about, she's also the courageous warrior of love & justice, Sailor Moon."

At this acknowledgment, the unnoticeable Sailor Moon, who was following them while invisible, smiled at her cousin but remained silent in thought.

Chloe then decided to speak for Ash. "And I possessed the traits of Knowledge & Reliability, so I was in charge of placement for both of those eggs. Honestly, I'm not much of a genius but I guess it's safe for me to assume that I'm smart enough to get around."

"So what traits of the crests you & David share with us, Ash?" T.K. asked.

"Well…" Ash said. "Since David & I were directly responsible for being involved with picking you guys as the Digidestined, we shared the four remaining traits: Courage, Friendship, Light, & Hope. Since Gennai said that each of us were supposed to carry & place two Digi-eggs all over the Digital World, I was the keeper of Light & Hope. When I first saw those two they were completely grey in color & with the only shade of color different from grey was the symbol of the crests. Gennai said that in time, the eight Digi-eggs should soon have their powers awakened & automatically get toned in color. Anyways, since they weren't any sort of negative repercussions, I decided to simply place those two in some cave instead of in separate locations. It was mostly because I didn't feel like going way too far & getting chased by big Digimon that my Pokémon couldn't fight well against not that I had problems with the violent Digimon there." He then looked at Tai, Chloe, & Kari who were raising their eyes suspiciously at him. He then glared back. "Hey I did my job & made you, Kari & T.K.'s lives as Digidestined much easier. You have to admit that!"

Both Kari & T.K. sighed in defeat but nodded agreeably. "Yeah, you're right Ash. Me & T.K. couldn't be any more thankful you did." Kari grinned at her cousin.

"Uh-huh." T.K. said. "Moments before we found our Digi-eggs, the Digimon Emperor planned on destroying Gatomon & Patamon since they couldn't Digivolve because of his Dark Digivice. So I know it's late, but thank you Ash."

Ash blushed at the compliment. "Oh c'mon guys it was nothing!"

Gatomon & Patamon shook their heads in disagreement. "No, we really owe you & the others our lives." Gatomon said. "We were as weak as newborn kittens compare to the newbies & their Armor levels."

"Gatomon's right!" Patamon said. "You helped us find the Digi-eggs at the right time & also helped us be strong enough to protect T.K. & Kari."

"Oh, no problem you two!" Ash chuckled.

"Pika pika! Kachupi pika pi chu ka pi pi pi chu chu pikachu! (Don't forget me! I got sucked in as well & helped Ash against those big scary looking monsters I thought were strange looking Pokémon!)" Pikachu chirped to its digital counterparts.

"In that case thank you too then, Pikachu." Patamon said. He then gave the mouse a high five as Gatomon approached them.

"I never thought I'd be thankful to something I chase every day, but thanks." Gatomon admitted. She then did something no one else expected: she went up to Pikachu & gave the electric Pokémon a quick peck to the cheek. Everyone of the time travelers were really surprised & Patamon was shocked as well. As for Pikachu, it simply blushed deeply to the point where its face was a bit redder than the red circles on its cheeks.

"Pi…ka? (Uh…huh?)" Pikachu could only react while Gatomon giggled at the electric mouse's reaction. Everybody else then broke into laughter.

"Now that's something you don't see every day!" Izzy said.

"Yeah, a cat kissing a mouse!" Mimi said in between giggles. "Now that's odd yet amusing!"

Sakura also giggled herself. She then looked at her watch to see that not much time passed at all. 'Despite all the drama & suspense that we see in David's life, it's still good to have a nice laugh every now & then…even if it's from something strange. For that they then warped on forward.

After an unexpected summoning to the Digital World, David was asked to do a favor in transporting not one but two Digi-eggs to certain locations in that other world. He followed the mysterious Gennai to his residence & was given some supplies to help him get around in DigiWorld. To his delight, the Digidestined Catalyst also received a software program in his Pokédex that allowed him to scan Digimon in similar way their flesh & bone counterparts the Pokémon are scanned. Leaving his transformed ball behind for Gennai to research on, he used a teleportation device as one of the things given to him by Gennai to arrive at one of the hotspots at which to place the Digi-egg at. He then arrived at the bottom of a large cliff where next to it was a round depression on the ground. David then got out one of the Digi-eggs that looked like a thick j flip-flop with a bent blade sticking out on one end. It also had a blue symbol that matches the carving on the side of the wall of the cliff.

'Well, I guess this is where I place the first egg even though it doesn't look like one to me.' David murmured in his head. He then walked down to the tiny depression & placed the object in the center.

"That takes care of the Digi-egg of Friendship. Now for the Digi-egg of courage!" David said to himself as he looked at the map with a red circle on it. Before using the teleportation device once more, he then brought out two of his Poké balls.

"Time for some more stretching, guys!" David said as he summoned his two loyal starter Pokémon, Electabuzz & Magmar. The two Pokémon then came out & look around at the surroundings that they were in. They along with the rest of David's roster team were informed by their trainer & Gennai of where they're at. Some Pokémon followed David & protected him as well as themselves from wild vigilant Digimon that thought David & his "mon-wannabes" were either food, trespassing on turf that isn't even theirs to begin with or simply did not like him. Fortunately, his Pokémon got a good workout from making their antagonizing digital counterparts take a dirt nap. David was informed by Gennai from his research of the two creatures that a lot of under certain conditions Pokémon pale in comparison to the strengths & powers of Digimon especially those in the high leveled Ultimate & Mega forms. However, all of the Digimon that foolishly tried to get in the Pokémon Trainer's way were all champion level & they were no match for _David Ketchum's _squad of Pokémon.

Moments later, the trio then ventured to a forest where before their eyes was an entrance to a cave. A beeping sound was emitting from a triangle shaped device that Electabuzz was holding. Given to David by Gennai, the device function for the purpose of emitting beeping sounds whenever there was an ideal spot to place the egg at & will beep faster the closer a person gets to the spot. It then flashes a red light when the user is at the exact spot of where to place the egg. It was this device that led David to the spot where he left the Digi-egg of Friendship at. Anyways, at the same time David & his Pokémon friends were facing the cave the time travelers suddenly appear out of nowhere behind the traveling trio.

"Where are we now?" Sakura asked as they all took time looking around their surroundings.

Tai, Kari, & T.K. suddenly realize where they were as they looked at the cave entrance. "Hey guys!" Tai called out. "This was the cave where Kari, T.K., Davis, & I were at when Davis picked up the Digi-egg of Courage."

"You sure?" Chloe asked.

Tai nodded. "When I went to the Digital World myself, I ran into my Digimon, Agumon as well as Gatomon & Patamon. We had to retreat to a cave where I found the Digi-egg of Courage. Eventually Kari, T.K., & Davis met up with us & when I showed them the egg, Davis was the only one who could lift it off the ground. Soon enough, his Digimon, Veemon was free from its seal."

"Wow." Ash said. "Kind of reminds me of how I got Pikachu as my very 1st Pokémon only the difference was I was expecting to get a starter."

"Hey guys look!" Sora pointed to David & his two Pokémon as they were walking towards the cave entrance. "They're heading inside. Let's follow them!"

The time travelers did so & as they followed David in there, Tai, Kari, T.K., Patamon, & Gatomon were surprised at the interior of the cave.

"What's this?" Tai asked to no one in particular. "The entire inside of the cave is frozen."

"Are you really sure this is the place where you found the egg at?" Mimi asked.

"It has to be the place!" T.K. answered for Tai. "We were all in a forest & then inside the cave that was the same shape as this one."

Kari had a theory about the whole issue. "You know, it could be that the cave became much different by the time we showed up. Knowing David, he'd probably did something to the cave long ago."

Back to the lone human being & his two monster friends they were taking in the sight of the icy interior. As they entered a bigger area within the cave, they heard an evil laugh. Floating down in front of them was a frozen white humanoid with two horns on its head, red eyes, & long skinny arms. The being resembled some kind of devil as it had a sinister symbol on both its chest & its left foot & also had demon like wings that looked tattered. Its overall appearance strikes a haunting memory for the original Digidestined, especially T.K..

"It can't be!" T.K. said in disbelief. "Devimon?!"

"No way!" Tai also said in disbelief as well. "That white freak looks just like him!"

"That creep is alive?!" Mimi said in shock. "I thought Angemon did away with him long ago!"

"Everybody!" Patamon called out. "That looks like Devimon but it really isn't. He's IceDevimon! IceDevimon is a frozen and recolored version of Devimon. But within every fiber of his being he's just as ice cold of a killer as Devimon!"

"Who dares trespasses in my territory?!" IceDevimon said in such a calm yet malevolent tone. He glared down to see three figures: a human boy & two creatures that in no sense resemble any Digimon he met in his icy life.

David then quickly pulled out his Pokédex while Electabuzz & Magmar got into battle stance in case this frozen freak even tried to attack them. Pressing a few buttons, David then switch into the Digimon Analyzer program & scanned the being in front of him. 'Hmm…IceDevimon. A fallen angel champion-level Digimon with a virus attribute. He sure looks friendly.' David murmured sarcastically in his thoughts. IceDevimon then floated down to the ground.

"What is this?" IceDevimon said. "A human child & two monsters? More Digidestined brats?!"

"I'm no Digidestined you!" David said coldly. "I'm here to complete a task so move out of the way you anorexic snowman!"

"Pick your words wisely, human!" IceDevimon snapped back. He then took a closer look at the boy in front of him & saw an egg with a blade sticking out. He then snarled in anger as he spotted the symbol on the egg. "That Digi-egg! Where did you get that accursed item of Courage? Wait a minute, your scent is familiar. You must be one of those meddling Digidestined Catalysts. Because of you & your foolish friends, the smallest of the Digidestined's Digimon was able to destroy me & made my death be in vain to my brethren!"

The original Digidestined heard every word the ice devil Digimon spat out.

"It is him!" T.K. exclaimed. "I guess he never learned anything from when Angemon wiped him out!"

Izzy thought for a minute. "I guess it's safe to say that when Devimon was defeated, during the reconfiguration process he reincarnated to a new & possibly improved virus Digimon."

"Oh no!" Sakura cried in concern. "This doesn't look good for David if what you guys told us about how troublesome Devimon is."

Chloe placed her hand on Sakura's shoulder for comfort. "Don't worry, Sakura." she assured the Cardcaptor. "He's not known as a powerful Pokémon trainer for nothing." Back to the heated conversation between IceDevimon & David…

David smirked a bit at IceDevimon's ranting. "Oh so word did go out about the 1st set of humans that came before the Digidestined. So what if I am a Catalyst?" David said in a sardonic tone.

IceDevimon laughed evilly. "If you are one of those Catalysts then I'll enjoy killing you for the mistake of getting involved with the Digidestined all those years ago! Tundra Freeze!"

After yelling out the last two words, IceDevimon then prepared firing some kind of freezing beam from his eyes. David had to act quickly.

"Electabuzz, use Protect!" David ordered.

Electabuzz then formed a large green veil of aura in front of his trainer as well as himself which came into contact with IceDevimon's attack. Fortunately the attack dissipated in which afterwards Electabuzz made the shield vanish.

"Impressive defense for a non-Digimon." IceDevimon gritted. "But it'll take more than just simple tricks from these pathetic rejected mon-wannabies to stop me!"

Both Magmar & Electabuzz were badly offended by his statement. They glared fiercely at the being that insulted their pride as Pokémon.

"Electabuzz?! Ta elec ta buzz electa elect buzz electa! (Mon-wannabies! You got a lot of nerve you demonic popsicle!) Electabuzz retorted.

"Mag mar mag! Mar mar mag mar magmar mag! (We are Pokémon! Neither me or Electabuzz here will let you get away attacking our master!)" Magmar added.

"Hahahahahaha!" IceDevimon laughed in response. "How pathetic of you fools to answer to a weak little boy! I'm far superior to you & soon I'll be far superior to those Digidestined brats!"

"You have to get through me & my loyal Pokémon first you anorexic snowman!" David declared. He then looked over to his Magmar. "Magmar, show this icy devil what a Pokémon like you is made of!"

Magmar walked forward. "Mag mar mag! (With pleasure, boss!)" Magmar nodded.

"Okay then…this shouldn't take long." IceDevimon remarked. "FROZEN CLAW!" IceDevimon then readies his claws & started to run towards Magmar.

"Counter with ThunderPunch, Magmar!" David commanded.

Both of Magmar's fists glowed into surrounding yellow sparks of electricity. He then charged at the flying devil. Both the claw & fist attacks collided with each other making a small explosion which caused them to be pushed back from each other.

_To be continued…_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chloe: **Well, that ends another chapter. The author apologizes for taking too long to update. Although he didn't want to spoil a lot of stuff, he will say this: _expect some OCs from a couple of authors to show up sometime in later chapters_. Another thing, the next chapter will have plenty of action going on I promise you that much. Hopefully since it's summer by the time this chapter is read which means updates shall come by frequently. Later!


	19. 17: LDK: The Dark Warlord II

**Chloe: ** This long chapter will continue explaining more stuff & perhaps a filler here or there (The author will warn you about this in case you want to skip it.). It's time to start the chapter but here's a little something to settle…**DISCLAIMER: **the author does not own the following OC: **Serenity Katen**. She belongs to Mstrydude in the story, A New Light. Also, **May Hopkins** & **Rally Vincent **belong to "Gunsmith Cats" which was in Pete the Rock's story, Heart of Lost Light.

If you want to know more about them (oh & I belong to Caro N but my appearance & body is of Éclair of _Kiddy Grade_) read their stories.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 17**

**Legacy of David Ketchum: The Dark Warlord II**

"_Might controls everything & without strength you cannot protect anything. Let alone yourself." _-Vergil, _Devil May Cry 3_

"_Get ready to open fire: today's a good day to die!_" -Sarge, _Red vs. Blue: The Blood Gulch Chronicles_

_"Then I will teach you to fear me!" _-Mummymon, Owikawa's Shame

"_Some memories were meant to be forgotten." _-Unknown

"_To all my people goin' through it on a daily basis_

_And it seem like the world is full of cold places_

_Keep yo' head up, fuck what they said cause_

_You can do it and the man will get you through it_

_I believe that, homey I believe that_

_If I can picture that, I'll bring a picture back." -_Ice Cube, _Cold Places_

"Mag mag mag mar mag? Mar mag mar mar mar! (Is that the best you can do? I'm just heating up!)" Magmar declared as he held his palms up in front of IceDevimon after going head on with the icy devil's Frozen Claw attack & countered with his Thunder Punch.

"Don't think just because you're of a fire element, that this fight would be easy." IceDevimon replied. "I certainly do not fear any of you mon-rejects!"

"Oh I assure you this IceDevimon…" David lashed back as he held onto the chains of his amulet. "Just because you're a Digimon doesn't mean you'll be able to easily walk all over a Pokémon like Magmar. I'll make sure that your has-been carcass will be burned to a crisp!"

"Tundra Freeze!" IceDevimon shouted. He then fired a freezing beam from his eyes. The attack then hit Magmar & seemingly froze the Spitfire Pokémon.

"Ha!" IceDevimon smirked. "Looks like I froze to death your little friend. Let's see if he can get out of this jam."

David said nothing smirked at what he saw of his frozen Magmar. Magmar's eyes were glowing a reddish color & all of a sudden, the ice instantly melted nearly as quickly as Magmar was frozen. Magmar then went to a battle stance in which his arms were raised up & his nail like fingers were pointed at his assailant.

"Mag! Mar mar mag? Mag mar magmar magmar mar mar! (Fool! You think you can freeze me? I can easily thaw myself out & turn in you into a dripping mess!)" Magmar exclaimed in confidence.

IceDevimon snorted. "A mon-reject like you can never beat a Digimon like me! Frozen Claw!" One of his arms then extended forward toward Magmar. Fortunately, Magmar grabbed his clawed fingers as it reached the fire Pokémon.

"Alright Magmar, use Flamethrower!" David instructed.

Magmar's eyes then glowed orange as it shot out from his mouth a streaming red-orange flame. The attack then struck IceDevimon head-on & slammed him to a wall of his icy domain. IceDevimon then struggled to get up, badly injured from the fire attack sent at him. He then flew up & charged at Magmar once more.

The time travelers were a bit surprised as the battle heated up. Neither creature refused to back down. The original Digidestined remembered how much of a handful Devimon was in the past & yet David was able to have Magmar hold off against his stronger reincarnated form. But upon further reflection, they knew that compare to Magmar's ordeal they noticed in the past how Devimon had to use the dark powers of his Black Gears to make himself seemingly unstoppable & this version of Devimon wasn't particularly using any sort of power boost. They also already noticed that someone like IceDevimon being an ice element Digimon is at a disadvantage against a trained fire type Pokémon like David's Magamar. Back to the battlefield, IceDevimon launched multiple attacks from releasing a barrage of icicles to attempting to slash Magmar with his claws. Magmar did not back down though as he countered from using his fire attacks to an electrical fist & even firing a charged up yellow beam from his mouth which was differed from his flame projectiles. After moments of matching blow for blow, Magmar had the upper hand due to being a fire type Pokémon. However, the two combatants went in for one last attack, determine to destroy each other.

"This should end this right now!" IceDevimon claimed as his red eyes were glowing. "TUNDRA FREEZE!"

"Magmar launch Flamethrower now!" David quickly ordered.

The powerful freezing beam of IceDevimon's then shot out at the same time as Magmar launched a powerful flame from his mouth. The two attacks then collided evenly as both combatants attempted to overpower one another. David had to think of something to end this stalemate. He also noticed that IceDevimon was spreading his wings as if he was launching another attack during the colliding blasts.

"Quickly, Magmar..." David called out. "Concentrate all that energy in your flames & launch Fire Blast quickly!"

Magmar's eyes once again glow an orange color, but this time it was even brighter than before as it intensified the towering stream of fire. The flames suddenly took the shape of a kanji symbol all in the while the freezing beam of IceDevimon's Tundra Freeze was being negated by the flaming symbol's appearance. IceDevimon was in complete shock of what was going on & continued was gritting at the grim situation.

"This can't be!" IceDevimon claimed. "I won't be humiliated like this! Avalanche Claw!" A barrage of icicles was then released from his wings. However…

"MAG…MAR! (FIRE…BLAST!)" Magmar shouted as he launched his powerful flame attack at IceDevimon's direction & easily disintegrating the sharp icicles. It then continued its path to the target & then…

"THIS CAN'T BE!" IceDevimon screamed in severe pain as he was sent flying to another wall while being engulfed in flames. "I'M MELTING! I'M…"

Before he can finish his sentence, IceDevimon's body disintegrated into bits & disappeared. Magmar on the other hand, despite looking exhausted he felt like he never felt better in his flame-broiled life (**A/N: **Yeah I know, that pun sucked.).

"Mag…mag mag mar magmar mar mar magmar. (That…was one incredibly hard battle that I survived & won.)" Magmar panted as he was forced to stand on one knee from all that exhaustion.

Electabuzz then came up & helped Magmar up by wrapping his arm onto his yellow & black shoulder. "Electa elec, buzz! (Good job, partner!) Electabuzz praised.

David then came up to his two starter Pokémon. "That was excellent work, Magmar!" David proudly said. "I didn't really expect you to beat a Digimon on your own, but that was one for the Pokémon/Digimon history books." He then got out his Poké ball & pointed at Magmar. "You deserve a long rest, return!"

Magmar then retired back into his ball for a well deserved rest. Suddenly, David & Electabuzz noticed that ice of the cave was disappearing. The blue icy interior the cave became a regular brown rocky interior with the big area they were in being more illuminated.

"Well now that 'Bony the Ice Devil' is dead it's time to place the last Digi-egg in the last hiding spot."

As David went to the small mound in the middle of the room, the time travelers contemplated what just happened.

"Did David actually have Magmar kill that icy freak?" Sakura asked. She was shocked that her own best friend, David had Magmar go in for the kill.

Ash was also in shock as well that a Pokémon was able to destroy a Digimon. "It looks like it Sakura." He then looked at Sakura's eyes which showed a great deal of shock & disbelief. "I wouldn't blame him at all for what he did, Sakura. That white freak wanted to kill all of them & he was just acting in self-defense so my brother either had to get rid of IceDevimon or have him kill them all you know what I'm saying, Sakura?"

Sakura nodded in complete understanding. "Yeah, I get it Ash. His actions are pretty justified. I'm just surprised at the way he acted when IceDevimon was destroyed."

"David is just that ruthless of a person to others who would be considered a serious threat." Chloe stated. "You can't really blame him for that at all. After all the stuff he witnessed at an early age, his actions just showed that he doesn't want whatever he saw in his life to happen again & so he has to have that ruthless aggression."

Ash & Sakura nodded in agreement. He then thought of one more thing. "On further thinking I still surprised that someone like Magmar was able to defeat someone as powerful as IceDevimon. I thought all Digimon were supposed to be way too powerful for a Pokémon to defeat."

"Well, Ash…" Izzy said. "Flamedramon, the Armor form of Davis' partner Digimon, Veemon once said, 'When it's fire against ice, fire always wins.' It's safe to assume that that logic still remains fact in the case between your brother's Pokémon & IceDevimon."

"That makes sense. Though, I can't really imagine myself putting my Chimchar through all of that."

"Thank goodness he had Magmar burn that icy white freak!" T.K. said rather sternly. "I thought that dark mutant was gone for good & then at this time he got reincarnated to this cold-blooded monster. Good riddance!"

Both Kari & Sakura was surprised at T.K.'s sudden outburst. "Are you okay, T.K.?" Sakura asked in concern.

"I'm alright, it's just that I can't ever forget everything Devimon did & for what he put me & Patamon through."

Knowing about the ordeal between the seven Digidestined & Devimon, Kari placed her hand on T.K.'s shoulder in sympathy.

"Don't worry about it, T.K.." Kari said in a assuring tone. "That's all in the past. And now everything's fine, all you have to do is just relax & just try your best to move on."

T.K. gave Kari a weak smile. "I'll try Kari…" he replied. "I'll try…"

Back to the other raven-haired trainer as he placed the Digi-egg of Courage on the center of the mound, the egg suddenly was automatically coated in red & yellow & then a huge reddish-yellow beam of light emerged from the Digi-egg which harmlessly engulfed David in their while Electabuzz watched on helplessly.

"What's going on?!" David yelled. Before his eyes he was seeing multiple visions. He the Digidestined with their partner Digimon (well, one of them resembling a humanoid angel) do battle with a giant black suited version of IceDevimon & getting beaten by an angel. He also saw his cousin Tai in the desert standing side by side with a gigantic slightly armored monster facing an Elvis-impersonating monkey whose body is partially encased in a black cable knotted sphere, & another vision of them along with Kari watching on as a provocative female angel fired an arrow to an aristocratic-dressed vampire & even another vision of two armored monsters destroying a tied down gigantic demonic version of the vampire. These ongoing sets of visions didn't go unnoticed by the time travelers as it appeared all over the large beam. Though the look on both Chloe's & Ash's face didn't seem so surprised, the Digidestined were in shock & awe of the whole thing & it went double for Sakura.

"Hoe? What's this all about?" Sakura asked. All the Digidestined looked at her in agreement.

"Did this happen to you too, Chloe?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, it did." Chloe nodded. She then addressed to the Digidestined & Sakura. "Guys, what you now see is that David is given a glimpse of what you guys were doing 4 years ago in & out of the Digital World. This usually happened I think when we placed the last Digi-egg at wherever it was placed."

"Exactly…" Ash agreed. "When I placed the Digi-egg of Light last in the cave, I saw everything of what you guys did from what seemed to be Kari's perspective."

Kari got really curious at Ash's claim. "How much did you see?" she asked.

"I saw when you had to deal with that vampire freak Myotismon you said his name was, that gigantic beast version of him, & a lot of other visions as well. I even saw you T.K. getting chased by that sick clown before he got destroyed. I gotta say, you guys had one hell of adventure filled with close calls."

The Digidestined couldn't but nodded in agreement with Ash. Meanwhile the towering beam disappeared, leaving David wide-eyed & forced to drop to his knees in mental exhaustion. As Electabuzz walked right up to his trainer, the Digi-egg of Courage then faded back to its gray color.

"Buzz! Electabuzz? (Master! Are you alright?)" Electabuzz asked in concern.

David shook his head to clear his mind out. "I'm alright." David said as if he knew what Electabuzz was saying. "I'm still live & kicking." He then looked back to the egg, which toned back to its gray color. "Those visions I saw, wow. Tai, Kari, & the others sure went through a helleuva lot of battles & adventures. Anyways, we're done here let's get back to Gennai's & get home."

Electabuzz nodded & the two walked on & exited out of the cave. Unbeknownst to them & the time travelers, a holographic silhouette of what appeared to be a blue humanoid creature was floating above the egg in the fetal position. Unnoticed by all, the time travelers warped away to another event in David's life. Meanwhile, Gennai gave David a small notebook which contained some information about the research he did that involved the Digivice embedded Poké Ball. After being rewarded with new info & gratitude, David & Electabuzz soon after exited out of the Digital World & back to the Avalon household back in Reedington.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_3 days later…_

(**A/N: **You don't have to read this if you don't feel like it. This is just a filler section. I least I think so.)

David felt a small, gentle, & cool breeze in his ear as he continued to nap sitting up with his head slightly tilted to the right. He then rubbed his own stomach & continued to nap while listening to some gentle music. Suddenly he felt a smooth hand rubbing gently on the skin of his forearm. To him, it kind felt really comfortable yet he wondered who was doing that. Stirring up a bit, he opened his eyes to find himself in a car & the person who's been playing around with him was none other than Sakura smiling innocently with her eyes closed. Perhaps it was a little too innocent for his liking though as the guy had to be woken up.

"*yawn* Where am I?" David said whispered.

Sakura giggled & gave David a playful thump on the head while yanking the earphone of connected to his MP3 player off of his ear. "Oh David, you're still as clueless as usual when you wake up from a nap. We're on vacation in the countryside, silly!" She then looked over at the open window in & sighed in excitement.

David then realized that he was invited with the Avalon family to go on a nice pleasant trip in the country side where Sakura can go see a special someone. It was also an opportunity for David to let his Pokémon out for some nice R&R as well.

"Here." Julian Star offered a soft drink to the two of them. Apparently the Avalons also invited him as well.

Sakura & David gladly took the drinks. "Thanks Julian." she said as David nodded.

"You should've let me put that in trunk for you." Julian remarked as he referred to the suitcase that was right next to Sakura.

Sakura chuckled nervously as she placed both her arms to the object in question. "It's not that big."

Meanwhile, in the front seat Aiden & Tori, Sakura's father & older brother were respectively driving the car & looking at the map.

"Hmmm…do you think we're almost there?" Aiden asked his son as he drove.

Tori continued to look at the map. "Yeah, should be just ahead a little ways."

"I can't wait to get there!" Sakura said.

"Me neither." Julian agreed as they both chuckled.

David yawned & nodded in agreement as well. "I'm going back to nap. Can either of you two wake me when you get there."

"Oh David you're such a bed bug!" Sakura teased. "I know you're busy being a Pokémon Trainer & all but you can't always nap away forever. You've been asleep for twelve hours straight with the last two being in the car."

"Wha? But Sakura you woke me up at seven am in the morning. I'm usually up between ten o'clock & twelve. You made me thought I was 8 years old again & thought I had to go to school again."

Sakura laughed at his statement. "It's good to know you're still the same silly boy that Madison & I hang out with even though you put on a serious face on in Pokémon battles."

"I was thinking Julian that we're gonna have to invite you & your family for dinner one of these days." Aiden pointed out. "You & Tori had been best friends for quite some time now." He then looked at the rearview mirror which showed the reflection of Julian. "And I still haven't met your parents."

"Well, it just me & my grandpa & my grandma." Julian remarked. "But I'm sure they would love to come over."

"Make a left here." Tori instructed.

Aiden then shifted his attention to David. "And we should do the same thing for you & your family, David. I'm glad that your cousin Serena & my niece are coming with us, but it's actually been a while since I last saw your mother & your brother. How are they doing? I hope she's alright from that incident in Greenfield that I heard about."

"Oh my Mom is fine. I don't really know all the details of what happened over there in the Johto region when she came there, but I'm glad she's still in one peace & that's what matters." David said. He watched the news of how his mother got kidnapped by a large legendary Pokémon known as Entei. He was horribly shock at what he saw as he also watched his brother, Ash gave chase. He wanted to storm out of the Avalon household, get to Greenfield & use both his Pokémon & his aura powers to teach that Entei a severely painful lesson of kidnapping people he loved. Luckily, Serena came by for a visit & helped Sakura to calm the enraged dark haired trainer from going completely nuts over the crisis. After a phone call with Professor Oak, who was with Delia at Greenfield, David was relieved that his brother was going on forward to rescue his mother. For some reason, David felt some kind of jealousy towards Ash because of how he was able to be around & save her while David, with all the power he has as well as some powerful Pokémon in his possession was not able to do anything. Nevertheless, his mom back in Pallet in one peace. "And as for Ash…" David continued thinking of his twin brother. "He's doing his thing as a trainer in the Johto region. He's taking on gym leaders, traveling from city to city with good o' Brock & Misty, keeping up with his other rival, Gary, & putting up with those bumbling morons from Team Rocket. "

"Must be hard for Ash to put up with those thieving stalkers every time they try to take his Pikachu away." Tori remarked as he heard stories from Ash about his adventures. "Did any of that ever happen to you when Sakura & Madison were with you?"

David shook his head. "Not really, though I had to teach some immature boys a lesson or two on manners when they were even looking at you little sister the wrong way." He then emphasized this by cracking his knuckles which caused Sakura to sweatdropped nervously.

Tori smirked while still looking at the map. "Now that's reassuring. I hope you didn't really have David bail you out of trouble, squirt. You have a tendency to go all monster at little boys."

Sakura looked at his brother angrily. "Stop calling me monster!" Sakura snapped as she got up quickly & gave Tori a pound on the top of his head.

David quietly chuckled as he attempted to go back to sleep. However, Sakura saw this as she got back on her seat.

"And you stay awake, 'Mr. Bed Bug!'" Sakura ordered as she playfully rubbed her knuckles hard on David to keep him awake. This made the poor boy groan as the car continued going up & down the hill.

They then made to their destination: a nice wooden cottage in the middle of the woods. As the males were unloading things from the SUV, Sakura took a good look at the front view of the cottage.

"This is where we get to stay?" Sakura asked her father.

"That's right Sakura." Aiden answered. "The owners usually spend their summers here but lucky for us, they're overseas this year."

"Oh wow!" Sakura happily sighed.

"And you can visit your grandpa as often as you like. He lives just down the lane over there."

"Oh this is so great!"

As Sakura opened the door to the cottage & entered, David finished his portion of unloading the cargo from the car.

"So are you sure it's okay for me to let my Pokémon out around here?" David asked.

"Yeah, it is." Tori answered. "According to this guide of legal locations in which trainers' Pokémon can be allowed out of their Poké balls this spot is the perfect place. Just be sure they stay out of trouble & trainer battles are not allowed though."

David nodded. "That's okay, this is a vacation not a tournament. He then tossed the three Poké balls he had with him. "You guys can come out now!"

The balls opened releasing Electabuzz, Magmar, & Milotic. The trio took in their surroundings with relaxing sighs.

"Okay you three." David called out. "You guys can simply relax & have fun. Just don't cause any trouble okay?"

"(Yes sir!)" the trio said in unison in their own native tongue. Milotic floated over to the nearby pond & went in the water while David tossed a football & a Frisbee to Electabuzz & Magmar so they could play around. Meanwhile, Sakura came out on the porch.

"Hey, Dad!" Sakura called out. "Thank you for bringing us here!"

Aiden simply grinned in acknowledgment as Sakura went back to the cottage.

"Yeah, thanks for bringing me here as well, Mr. Avalon." David complimented.

"Please David, just call me Aiden. Your mom & I know each other for a long, long time so I think it's okay for you & Ash to call me by my first name." Aiden suggested.

David nodded. "Okay then, Aiden."

As the guys were chatting up, Sakura went to room that was for her. She then opened up the brown suitcase releasing Kero from his hiding spot. After a few moments of setting things up in the cottage & in the case of Sakura hearing out Kero's ranting, Sakura then went downstairs to kitchen to check up on the guys.

"Okay, the stove works & the water is on." Tori confirmed.

"Great. Guess we better get some groceries." Aiden suggested.

"Are you going out?" Sakura asked.

All of the guys then looked at Sakura. "We're going to pick up some food for dinner." Aiden explained. "You want to come to town with us or would you rather go visit your grandpa?"

"I'll go see Grandpa." Sakura decided.

"His house is so close to this one." Julian claimed. "Did you see it on the way up, Sakura?"

"No, did you?"

"Yeah, it's just down the lane way."

"The monster was asleep." Tori remarked with his usual taunts to his little sister.

"I was not!" Sakura whined.

"What about you David?" Aiden asked.

David thought for a moment. "I think I'll just stay around here & walk around the woods for a bit. I'll have Electabuzz & Magmar keep watch of the cottage & have them be around for when Serena & the others show up."

"Okay, then. Tori, Julian let's get going then. We'll be back in a couple of hours."

"'Kay!" Sakura nodded.

The three older guys then got into the car & began driving off.

"Hurry back, Dad!" Sakura waved as the car was riding on. She then looked at David.

"Are you sure you'll be fine alone?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, I'll be okay." David assured her. "You spend some quality time with your grandpa & I'll be back before your dad & everybody else gets here alright?"

"Okay then, be safe around the woods then."

Sakura then went back inside the cottage while David walked off to the woods.

"C'mon Kero!" Sakura addressed the guardian beast. "Let's go outside!"

"Coming!" Kero shouted upstairs.

The two then went outside. The two went by the spot where Electabuzz & Magmar were playing catch with the football. The two Pokémon glanced at Sakura & Kero as she waved at them.

"Hey guys!" Sakura greeted the two. "I'm going to go visit Grandpa now. Can you guys keep watch of the cottage?"

Both Pokémon nodded.

"Mag mar. (We will.)" Magmar said.

"Buzz buzz. Electabuzz buzz elec electa. (Alright. Have fun & be careful, Sakura.)" Electabuzz replied.

Sakura then walked off to her grandfather's place while David's starter Pokémon continued to play with the football. Suddenly, Magmar just realized something.

"Mag! Mar mag mag mar magmar mag magmar? (Wait! Who's that small winged bear that was floating around Sakura?)" Magmar asked dumbfounded.

Electabuzz shrugged. "Electabuzz electabuzz electa. Elect buzz. (Probably some friend of Sakura's that isn't human. Hell, I don't know.)" Electabuzz replied.

The two then decided to drop subject & just continued to have fun playing with the football. Meanwhile, David was walking around in the depths of the woods while swinging around a mini baseball bat. He then spotted a clearing in which he spotted four human figures as well & decided to move up closer. As he walked closer he also heard what they were saying.

"Leave me alone you bullies!" a female voice begged.

"Hey, it's your fault that you stepped in our turf & we don't live in this Pokémon forsaken land." an obnoxious fat male voice retorted.

"If you give us all you money & your Poké balls & we'll think about letting you go." a second male voice demanded.

"Otherwise, we'll make you target practice for our 'pets.'" threatened a third voice.

Not liking this at all, David then quietly came up closer & saw three boys & one girl. The girl was a fairly cute short haired red head with pretty blue eyes wearing a sleeveless pink shirt & blue jean shorts. Whimpering in intimidation by the three young thugs, she looked to be around the same age as Sakura. The three thugs on the other hand all wore purple Chinese martial arts outfits with red trim. One was a tall blue-haired guy, the one in the middle was a short purple-haired guy, & the one on the right was a brown flat-topped overweight guy. David snarled at the sight of these three.

'It's those three idiotic punks!' David growled silently. 'Invincible Pokémon Brothers my butt. I haven't forgotten when I first met those pricks. It was over at Mauville City. They were causing trouble to Madison & Sakura for being 'outsider hussies' of the Isles & when they battled me they tried to cheat by triple teaming me. Those losers didn't stand a chance though as my Electabuzz overpowered all three of their pitiful Tentacruels. Looks like I need to beat down these "Three Fighting Brothers"…again!'

"Oh look Kai, Kail, this little bitch is about to cry." the short one teased coldly.

"Well Kail & Kim it looks like if she keeps up like this we have wear life jackets." the tall one joked remorselessly.

"What do you think we should do about this watery mess?" Kai asked with cruel intentions.

"I think you 'Three Cowardly Fighting Brothers' should just apologize to her & promise to go away with your tail between your legs & never ever come back!" David shouted with fire in his eyes. He hid the bat behind him to have it appear that he's harmless to the three.

All four of them then looked to see an angry David Ketchum glaring through his black-tinted sunglasses at the three bullies. They didn't let up at all.

"Hey it's you again! Bud out of this or else little turd!" Kim lashed.

David snorted at them. "Or else what you 'Wussy Pokémon Brothers!'" David lashed back. "It's really pathetic how you guys never learned your lesson. I guess you sexist pigs haven't learned anything. Still abusing innocent little girls like the little degenerate cowards that you are. No wonder you guys suck at Pokémon battles. "

The three were growing furious at David's harsh mockery. "You're gonna regret that you little retarded brat! We challenge you to a Pokémon battle loser is force to hand over all their Pokémon & all their money!"

"Oh my god you guys are the biggest sets of brainless fools! The special law states that Pokémon battles are forbidden here. Where's your honor as a trainer?"

Kail laughed coldly. "Honor's meaningless."

"Yeah, we don't care about rules." Kim bragged. "We fight to win!"

"So I guess we'll have to use you as target practice for our Pokémon then. And we'll start knocking out those shades you have on." Kai snickered sinisterly.

David gritted at the situation. However, he noticed unbeknownst to all four people Milotic was watching the whole confrontation from the stream behind the punks. He raised the palm of his hand in a subtle gesture to tell Milotic to not do anything unless he says so. Milotic saw this & complied.

David maintained his frosty glare but smirked at them. "Just a fair warning to you guys: I promise to knock you guys flat before you even toss those balls in the air."

"Oh really?" Kim replied sarcastically.

"Really…"

After that response David immediately sprinted towards them & brandished his mini-bat from his back. As Kail was the first one to bring out his Poké ball, David went up to him quickly & thrust one end of the bat to his midsection, twice. The impact caused Kail to reel forward in which David decided to punch him in the forehead with his fist & then connected with a palm punch causing Kail to get knocked flat on his back. Kai & Kim then decided to avenge their brother by trying to assault David by themselves. However, David managed to block & dodge their punches, kicks, & finger jabs & managed to attack the both of them with two swings of his bat at the two of them. The bat swings caused to Kai & Kim to writhe in pain on the ground. As Kai was the first to get up, David was sizing him up as he was expecting the thug to get on his feet. David then sidestep forward & forced Kai's fat chest to feel the force of the sole of David's right foot compliments of a high side thrust kick he performed which made Kai fall on Kail in pain. Unfortunately, Kail was decidedly crushed by Kai's large size. David then saw Kim attempting to get up so he walked up to him. He flashed both his middle fingers at his dazed eyes & then kicked him in the midsection of his body & then with his back facing him, reached back & grabbed Kim's head, thus pulling his jaw above David's own shoulder & fell in a seated position to ground & forcing Kim's neck & jaw to drop down on David's shoulder. This attack caused Kim to collapse on his back onto the rest of the human pile. As David got back on his feet, he & the girl saw before them a pile up of battered & groaning human bodies. He then looked over at Milotic who witnessed the whole thing. (**A/N: **For those of you familiar with wrestling jargon, David performed a "Superkick" on Kai & a "Stone Cold Stunner" on Kim)

"Okay Milotic use Hydro Pump & send these losers flying!" David ordered.

Milotic obeyed & blasted a strong pressured jet of water the three brothers which launched the three sky high.

"Something tells me this will keep HAPPENING TO USSSSSSS!" Kim screamed as the brothers were ascending higher into the sky. Before they faded from view, they produced a star twinkle in the sky.

"Well once again Lita & Raye's martial arts teachings & emulating wrestling moves paid off big time for me." David said in satisfaction. He then came up to the girl who remained on the ground, concerned for her well-being.

"Are you okay, little lady?" David addressed the girl in a comforting voice as he offered her his hand. "They didn't hurt you did they?"

The girl accepted his hand & grabbed onto it as she lifted herself off the ground. "I'm okay all they did was push me hard but I'm alright." the girl replied. "Thank you for saving me…uh…"

"Oh whoops, I'm David Ketchum."

"Thank you David for saving me. My name is Serenity Katen.

David grinned as the name reminded him of a certain late Moon Queen. "Serenity…what a beautiful & tranquil name to match a pretty girl like you."

Serenity blushed at the compliment. She was in complete awestruck that someone she just met said something this nice to her. Other than the few good friends she has, everyone she knew or ran into treated her very badly. All they did was insult her and tell her she was an ugly horror. But this boy just told her she was pretty.

"Anyways, are you lost or something?" David asked.

"No, I'm not. I'm with my aunt & her friend who took me out camping & was just walking around when I almost got hit by their creatures' attacks. They all looked like a bunch of blue, red, & black octopuses with gray tentacles."

"Those must be Tentacruel you're talking about." David figured out. "Those guys must be breaking rules of summoning Pokémon out here. How about I help you get back to your folks, I'm sure they're worried about you. I'll let you ride on my Milotic. Don't be afraid, Milotic won't hurt you."

Serenity then glanced behind David & spotted the beautiful serpent-like creature slithering towards her trainer.

"Wow David. That creature looks really pretty!"

"(Why thank you little girl.)" Milotic cawed.

"Milotic can you let this girl ride on you for a moment?" David asked. "I'm taking her back to her family."

"(Sure why not?)" Milotic nodded. She then gently wrapped her tail around Serenity's body & with ease, lifted Serenity onto her back. The three then traveled on into the woods. David then explained what Pokémon are, his profession as a trainer, & where he lived & why he's here. Serenity also talked about herself. As she spoke, David couldn't help but noticed the sad look on her face despite the smile she tried to mask in front of the sad expression she has. However, David decided to not pry in as it was probably none of his business. As they went to another clearing they saw another tent as well as another person.

"Serenity!" a female voice called out. "Where are you?!"

David & Serenity spotted two young women. The one that was calling for Serenity had long curly dark brown hair. She wore a flannel halter top under a light tan jacket with a matching stretchy skirt over dark pantyhose & red sandals. The other one nearby her was a bond-haired teenager, a couple years older than David. She wore a red vest over a grey shirt, a matching grey skirt, & basketball high-tops.

"Rally, no sign of her yet?" the blond teen asked.

"Not yet, May." the older one, Rally replied. She then continued to shout out Serenity's name. "SERENITY!"

"That's my aunt right there." Serenity exclaimed to David as she got off of Milotic. She then shouted back, "I'm right here!"

That got the older girls' attention. "Serenity!" Rally called out as she walked up to the young girl. "Where have you been? I told you not to go too far off by yourself."

"I'm sorry, Aunt Rally." Serenity apologized. "I was out picking flowers & then I heard some strange noise & then…" She then told the two how she bumped into the three punks, got verbally harassed by them & almost got physically assaulted until David came in to save her.

Rally then walked up to David & looked down upon him. "Thanks a lot for saving my niece." Rally said. "Who knows what would've happened if you didn't show up."

"No problem." David replied. "Those guys were nothing but a disgrace to all Pokémon trainers. Oh & in case she didn't tell you, my name is David Ketchum."

"Nice to meet you. My name is Rally Vincent & my young friend next to me is May Hopkins. We're both from Chicago, Illinois in the U.S., visiting my niece here & her so-called_ father_."

"More-like surrogate father." May muttered to herself which only Rally could hear. Rally scowled at her to keep hush-hush on the subject.

David decided not to pry in on Serenity's business. May then went up to David. "So, would you like to stick around & have lunch with us?" she asked.

"Love to, but I can't." David responded. "I got to head back & check up on my Pokémon. So it was nice meeting you two. Goodbye!" He then looked over to Serenity, who was peacefully sitting on a camping chair. "See you later, Serenity. Stay of out of trouble!" He then walked on.

"Bye!" They all said in unison. May then ran up to David again & gave him a little card.

"I know you're too young for the service. But if you find yourself in Chicago or even in Saffron City in the Pokémon Isles feel free visit either of these places so you can drop by & say hi to either of us."

"I'll keep that in mind" David said as he looked at the card & walked on. It said:

GUNSMITH CATS-WEAPONS REPAIR SHOP & AIRSOFT DISTRIBUTION  
RALLY VINCENT & MAY HOPKINS  
533 CURTISVILLE DRIVE  
CHICAGO, IL, 60616(Also in Saffron City, UltimaPokétopia of the same address)  
PHONE NUMBER (312) 555-2595WEBSITE: GUNSMITHCATS dot com

"Thanks for everything!" Serenity voiced. "I won't forget you."

David gestured back in response signaling a "you're welcome" hand gesture. He then returned back to the cabin along with Milotic to see Serena & her friends Amy, Raye, Lita, & Mina unloading camp supplies with Electabuzz & Magmar helping out voluntarily. As the sunset & the nightfall approached, Tori & Lita had a barbeque going on with small slabs of steaks being cooked on two grills as well as other meats & vegetables.

"Okay, dinner time!" Lita addressed her friends as well as David, Sakura, & Julian.

"So, how do you three want your steaks?" Tori asked Julian, Sakura, & David.

"Medium-well please." Julian decided.

"I'm not picky they all look great." Sakura remarked.

"Yep." David agreed.

"Thanks." Tori replied back.

"All ready!" Aiden said as he walked out of the front door with plates filled with more condiments.

"Great!" Julian said.

"I'm starving!" Sakura proclaimed.

"Let's eat!" Tori & Lita said in unison.

The Avalon family along with Julian, David, & the rest of the inner scouts dig in to their dinner as well as David's Pokémon who given some Pokémon chow to feast on. Back to the humans, some of the people were sweatdropping at Julian's quick bites especially a certain odango blonde-haired girl who was looking on in disbelief.

"Hey Lita." Raye whispered to the taller girl. "What's with your cousin's best friend? He munches just as fast as Serena does."

Lita shrugged. "Must be high metabolism. I wouldn't know." She answered back. "It's been a while since I hung out with Tori."

Despite their low voices, Serena managed to hear Raye's comparison of her. "Hey I resent that, Raye!" Serena growled quietly.

"It's not my fault you stuff your face in a fast pace, Serena!" Raye retorted.

"Oh, Raye! That's so rude!"

"Not as rude as your table manners!"

"Argh!"

Serena & Raye then scowled & glared at each other which resulted in their tongue war. Those that familiar with this react by sweatdropping heavily in embarrassment while those that aren't familiar with their bickering looked on with confused, disbelief looks.

"Oh, Serena." David shook his head in disbelief.

"Do they always argue like this?" Sakura asked, surprised at the continuing "tongue war."

"Any chance they get, Sakura."

After the Raye/Serena bickering subsided, Aiden decided to bring something up.

"So was Grandpa surprised to see you?" Aiden asked his daughter.

"Yeah, he was but not nearly as surprised as I was to see his house." Sakura answered. "Dad you didn't tell me how beautiful it was. We had tea on the patio."

"I hope you left some for him." Tori sneered.

"Tori!" Sakura scolded.

"He couldn't make it tonight?" Julian asked.

"No, he went into town." Sakura exclaimed.

"Probably to replenish his supplies." Tori teased offhandedly.

Sakura growled at her brother but continued. "Grandpa said that I should make sure to stop by tomorrow for a little visit."

"That sounds good." Aiden grinned. "It's nice that we're staying so close to him isn't it?"

"Uh-hmm!" Sakura murmured happily.

Suddenly, a phone rang interrupted the dinner. The rang came from Aiden's pocket so he grabbed the phone out.

"I wonder who's calling me." Aiden wondered. "Excuse me for a bit everybody." He then pressed the button on the phone & walked back inside the cottage. "Hello, this is Aiden Avalon speaking…Oh hi, Delia how are you?"

As this went on, David heard his mom's name & decided to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"Oh David, do you honestly have to be that nosy?" Sakura sighed in exasperation.

"He usually has this habit, Sakura." Serena shrugged.

"He probably picked it up from you squirt." Tori teased.

"Tori!" Sakura said indignantly.

"Well hey, it's my mom talking to your father, Sakura." David justified himself. "I'm sure my mom wants to know where I'm at or something.

Meanwhile back to Sakura & Tori's pops on the phone.

"What favor do you want from me, Delia?" Aiden asked in curiosity.

…

"Really!? She came back? Where had Chloe been all this time? Sakura & Madison missed her for two years.

At that, David perked up at the window & glanced at both Aiden & the phone he was talking to wide eyed & mouth. Everybody else except for Tori & Julian noticed the shocked expression on David's face.

"David, what's going on?" Serena asked, worried about her cousin.

"Did my dad say something about Chloe?" Sakura asked in wonder. For her it had been a long time since the Cardcaptor & her friend Madison had actually saw their old friend, Ms. Chloe Device.

David nodded but held up his index finger up his nose & gestured all of them to keep quiet.

"Yeah yeah no problem, say no more Delia." Aiden assured David's mom. "You're holding on to the spare key of my other house in Pallet so she can stay in the spare room as long as she likes."

…

Aiden grinned. "Okay, I'll tell David, Sakura, Tori, & Serena that the both of you said 'hi.' I should make sure to plan a trip to go head over to Pallet Town sometime. Goodbye!" Aiden then hung up the phone & went outside to feast on his dinner.

"So what happen, Dad?" Tori asked.

"That was David's mom on the phone." Aiden answered his son. "You remember Chloe, right?"

Tori nodded. "Yeah, I do. What's up?"

"Chloe?" Lita asked in wonder.

"Who's Chloe?" Julian asked.

"She's a childhood friend of ours & she hangs out with Sakura, Madison, David, & his brother Ash." Tori answered his cousin & his best friend. "Our family got along with hers very well & sadly a couple of years ago, Chloe disappeared. Some say she ran away or got kidnapped. Soon after, both her parents tragically passed away."

"How sad." Amy said with her head down in sympathy.

"Must've been hard trying to cope with those losses." Mina lamented.

The rest of inner scouts nodded in agreement sharing knowing looks.

"So what about her?" Tori asked his father.

"Well, she came back to Pallet Town." Aiden said. "She told Mrs. Ketchum everything that happened to her & she suggested that I should let her stay in our other house in Pallet Town. I don't know the details but all we can do now is hope for the best for her."

"Well, it's good to hear that she's alright after that time." Sakura said. "I can't wait to see her again, right David? David?" She then looked at David who had his shades on which hid his eyes. He had his head down in & with a frown on his face. Sakura then grew concern for him.

Why did he seem so sad? David found out that Chloe was alive & after being informed about her disappearance personally & getting rid of a certain evil person on the weeks before coming to Japan she should return to Pallet Town & see his mom. A part of him was happy that Chloe came back home, but a part of him remembered not only the controversy surrounding the disappearance but also first hand of what he saw with his own two eyes of what was happening to her.

Serena & the others also saw his sad expression.

"Why the long face, David?" Serena asked in a worried tone.

David shook his head. "It's nothing…" he answered in a attempt to hide his sorrow. He then calmly raised the plastic cup he was holding & drank the cola that was in it.

However, Sakura & the others were not convinced. Sakura then came up to him & cupped his chin & moved his head to face her eyes.

"C'mon David." Sakura pleaded as she took his sunglasses for him & held onto it. "You can tell us anything."

David took in a deep sigh & another drink. He decided to only cover up his identity of the Midniteryder & any other big secret. "Alright, it's about time I explain myself then. Sakura…Tori…Aiden…Serena, there's actually another reason why I decided to take a break from my Pokémon journeys besides visiting family & friends & competing in UPC tournaments."

"What was it?" Sakura asked.

"It involved Chloe. I promised her not to tell anybody her secret, but I'll tell all of you only the condensed version of what happened. You see it was over a month ago. I was with my youngest cousin, who substituted you & Madison as a traveling buddy & we traveled city after city. After I collected my forth badge from the Celadon City Gym Leader, I left my cousin who was napping in the Pokémon Center while I was walking around a bit in some area surrounding the small town I was in. As I walked into a clearing I saw an abandoned building that looked like some bomb blew up the place. I was peaking around when I ran into some computer. I turned it on & played some sort of videotape & what I saw was just so, so, so terrible that it just shocked me completely."

"What did you see?" Raye asked.

"I saw what really happened to Chloe." David replied, struggling to keep some of the important part of the secret a secret of course as well as his composure. "When I saw her image on the screen I…I dis…covered that her disappearance back at home…was a kidnapping! A group of monsters that call themselves people kidnapped her & used her for horrible purposes that I don't even want to explain or want to remember!" Just remembering it made his blood boil that he even tighten his grip on the plastic cup & crushing it, forcing the contents of it to leak out. "The place I was in was the place she was held captive & I…" he grew more agitated just remembering the incident. "I almost…almost believed she was dead!"

David was badly trembling as he dropped the crushed cup on the grassy floor. Sakura & Lita took the initiative & patted David on his shoulders reassuringly. "I almost believed she was dead until Chloe herself showed herself in front of me & she told me everything that happened to her. Obviously, she escaped but when she came back home her folks were already passed on. The horrible things that happened to her discouraged her from showing herself to us all & she spend her time being one heck of a powerful Pokémon trainer. Because of what these two eyes have seen, I couldn't even bear going on my quest with what was stuck in my brain so I just withdrew here to ease the pain & I told Chloe that in time she should return to Pallet & reunite with whoever that still remembered her." He then looked up to everybody & saw that they were completely speechless. "I'm sorry I couldn't tell the complete picture, but I promised Chloe not to blabber more than I am now. Please excuse me."

David then got up, threw away the broken plastic cup & rushed inside the cabin & up the stairs to the room he shared with Sakura. He struggled to keep tears from falling. 'I really wonder how they react if I told them the whole truth, especially when it was I who killed the person who was responsible in cold blood.' He then sat on a chair next to a table & out of his own frustration, used his right arm to brush off nearly all of the objects off the table. The only thing that was left on the table was a picture of a young & beautiful gray-haired woman who seemed like a model. David simply gazed at the picture.

Serena, Raye, & Lita stood up & decided to follow David. "We're going to go up & comfort David. Don't worry about a thing." Serena said.

The three then went inside the cottage. They couldn't help but feel sorry for David because of his bad experience.

"Poor guy." Raye lamented.

"I know what you mean." Lita nodded. "Even though some of the stuff he told us was vague, I can tell that whatever he saw that it was too much for a kid his age to witness."

"Yeah, I know." Serena agreed. "Something tells me that the incident that involved Chloe probably opened an old scar with the battle with Chaos."

The three then approached David. As David hugged tightly onto Serena, he spilled his guts on how what he saw that involved Chloe reminded him of the cruel events that involved Galaxia. Lita & Raye then helped Serena console David & encouraged him to let go of those memories since Chloe is fine. David then regained his composure & simply went back outside to enjoy the rest of the night.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(**A/N:** End of long filler)

Weeks went by during David's stay in Japan. He had a lot of fun hanging out with the Avalons, Serena & her friends, & the Kamiyas. However, the time will soon drew near for him to continue his quest to become the greatest Pokémon trainer in the world.

_To be continued…_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chloe: **Finally another chapter done. The author hopes that the so-called filler was worth reading. He does promise this though: the next 2 chapters will hopefully narrow down the whole story to the final arc & epilogue. Anyways, sorry for the late update. Later!


	20. 18: LDK: The Dark Warlord III

**Chloe: **Okay now people! Time to start up another chapter. The last chapter concluded another exploit of David Ketchum's visit to Digi-World and showed one of the last moments of David's stay at Japan. In this chapter, the author does not own **Zane Yoshiro**. That OC belongs to Mstrydude. One last thing, for those of you that do not get why the author titled this arc, "The Dark Warlord" you'll find out soon enough. Begin chapter…

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**Legacy of David Ketchum: The Dark Warlord III**

"_I, must go." _-Piccolo, _Dragon Ball Z_

"_So this is what it feels like to have friends,"—_Ken Ichijouji, _United We Stand_

"_Me, I want what's coming to me…the world, chico and everything in it." _ -Tony Montana, _Scarface_

Weeks went by during David's stay in Japan. He had a lot of fun hanging out with the Avalons, the Tsukinos, the Kamiyas, and all the friends they had. However, time soon drew near for him to continue his quest to become the greatest Pokémon trainer in the world. The times he spent with his best friends in Reedington, Sakura and Madison were priceless as he continued to get in-depth with Sakura's quest of catching the Clow Cards. He did so by attempting to sneak in for a peak of the action whenever he wasn't far from Sakura. Another reason was also to exercise the hidden powers he possessed in the amulet that was hanging down his neck.

One night, David sneakily trailed Sakura and Kero as they sensed another Clow Card in the park. From inside the big penguin slide, David spotted Sakura, Madison, and Kero via binoculars he brought with him. David sweatdropped as he looked at what exactly Sakura was wearing: some kind of pink outfit that looks like something a baby would be dressed up in.

'I guess Madison had something to do with this hot mess Sakura is wearing.' David thought. His train of thought was then interrupted by a female shout…or rather, an _unpleasant_ female shout in David's point of view.

The boy then looked up to see a girl wearing what appeared to be some kind of Chinese outfit that had the ying-yang symbol on the front of her body. Her dark hair was in a hairstyle that David was familiar with as it had two streaming pigtails that trailed from two buns that were tied in red ribbon.

David sighed in annoyance and exasperation. "Oh no not that Meilin Rae girl again!" He muttered quietly and flatly. 'It's bad enough that she is mimicking the hairstyle Serena has, but she's such an annoying and rude girl. I really hope Sakura can wipe that smugged look on her face.'

And so, David watched on as Sakura was engaging with what looked like a literally white skinned girl in a strange blue outfit. The mysterious girl then succumbed to the wrath of Sakura Avalon and got sealed back to a card.

"Way to go Sakura!" David whispered to himself. "Looks like she's getting the hang of it. Thank god that meatball-headed twit got schooled by her."

Meanwhile, as Sakura stood at the park speechless at Meilin's aggressive attitude and unusual closeness to Li Shaoran she noticed something in the corner of her eye on her left side.

'What's that?' Sakura thought. 'Did I see some black hair under that penguin? *sigh* Better go check it out and flush _him _out.' She then walked over to the giant penguin building.

"Something wrong Sakura?" Madison wondered.

"What are you up to now, Sakura?" Meilin glared as she tightened her embraced on Li. "This better not be some kind of trick!"

Sakura just ignored Meilin's off-handed suspicions and continued towards the slide. Unaware of Sakura advancing on him, David was about to exit out of the opposite entryway of the slide when he felt a tug on the collar of his buttoned shirt and suddenly he was being pulled out the opposite direction.

"What the!?" David reacted. Those were the only words he could muster as he was stopped from leaving the scene undetected.

Madison, Kero, Li, and Meilin looked on speechless as they saw Sakura dragging behind her a busted older kid.

"Hey, what is the meaning of all this?" David complained, not even looking at the other kids. The only immediate response was an arm wrapped around his neck. He then paled as he realized that the arm wrapped around him was none other than Sakura's.

After wrapping her left arm around David's neck, Sakura then rubbed the knuckles of her right hand and grinded it on top of David's head. David winced in discomfort at the contact.

"David, what the heck are you doing here in the middle of the night?!" Sakura asked with a slight more demanding tone in her voice. "This whole spying on me when I'm being a cardcaptor is starting to get old."

"I wouldn't really say that, Sakura." David struggled to respond in between the noogies he was receiving from the pink-clad girl.

"Well, I can. This is the eighth time you did this!"

"And just who is this, Avalon?" Meilin interrupted. "I guess you're also not good at keeping secrets from other people. Is he your stooge or maybe your boyfriend?"

"…" Both Sakura and David were speechless at this remark as they blushed deeply. Li, who was still trapped in Meilin's grasp couldn't help but feel a slight bit of jealousy after Meilin's claim but shook it off and continued to sigh at his friend's behavior.

Meilin then decided to take a closer look at David's face. "Oh, I remember you now." She pointed out. "You're that sunglasses wearing weirdo who keeps sitting behind all of us. What are you doing here?"

"David glared at the girl. "Learn some respect little lady." David snapped. "I'm just an observer in those classes and secondly I'm just watching the action of cardcaptoring. At least I'm leaving that to the professionals and not showing off only to get my butt kicked."

A vein popped out of Meilin's forehead. "Hey, at least I don't have to hide and get a free show you shady weirdo!"

David intensified his glare at the young girl. "Yeah, whatever meatball-head! Just do yourself a favor and stay out of Sakura's way."

Sakura couldn't help glare at David for getting her involved in the argument. "David!" She scolded. "Don't get me involved in this!" She only half-meant it though because at least David, her other best friend is sticking up for her.

"I knew it!" Meilin exclaimed as continued to glare daggers at David and Sakura. "I knew you two were in cahoots. And you better stop calling me meatball-head you blindie!"

David simply huffed as he adjusted his sunglasses. "F.Y.I., I'm not blind at all and I really don't have time for this. See ya meatball-head, wouldn't want to be yah!" He then trailed off back to the direction of the Avalon household.

As Meilin continued to pop out even more veins while being restrained by Li, Kero couldn't help but smirk in satisfaction. 'Ha ha ha haaha! I sure like this David fellow a lot. He's much cooler than that Li kid.'

A few minutes later, Sakura and Madison parted ways with Li and Meilin and caught up with David. Though David remained quiet for a few moments, Sakura decided to break the silence.

"David, seriously you need to stop trailing me around whenever I'm capturing Clow Cards." Sakura said. "It's already enough that Madison is with me, but I can't have any more people tagging along."

"Oh c'mon Sakura." David pleaded. "I'm not really getting in the way. That's why I stay out of trouble so you do what you have to do. Besides, I got to look out for the both of you even if it's from afar. Can't really have Li replace me."

Madison couldn't help but giggle at the last remark. "You know if you ask me David I'd say you're quite jealous of Li the way Meilin is jealous of Sakura."

"What!" David said, shocked at Madison's claim. "Please don't put me in the same category as that meatball-headed nut. I'm not that obsessive."

Madison rolled her eyes casually. "Whatever." Madison then contemplated further. 'You do inch yourself closer to Sakura and even myself whenever Li is around with us. You do this even more with Sakura as much as I get to.'

"What's with the meatball-head name calling, David?" Sakura asked. "Doesn't your cousin, Serena have that same hairstyle?"

David nodded. "She certainly does, but no one can have that style on better than Serena. And besides, that Meilin girl is already annoying to me since the moment we were exchanging glares."

Kero popped up on Sakura's shoulder. "The guy's got a point." Kero agreed. "I told you she was a glitch."

"Kero!" Sakura yelled indignantly. She then calmed down. "Let's just save this conversation for another day."

The four then picked up the pace and eventually Madison split off from the group to get home. David, Kero, and Sakura then reached their place soon after. The three then called it a night.

A week passed and as usual Sakura was continuing to capture more and more Clow Cards. By then it was time for David to return to continue his quest to be the best Pokémon Trainer. Before his last day, David decided to speak to Li privately at school. Though the two had differences when they first met, David decided to lighten up on the Chinese kid for Sakura's sake. Li also decided to lighten up as well as he found the older dark-haired guy to be acceptable as a friend to some degree since the two seem to act alike in one way or another. At least in Li's perspective, the guy who's Sakura's best friend is easier to not be too defensive unlike that glaring older brother of Sakura's. As for David, for some reason the dark-haired trainer couldn't help but suspect something going on between Sakura and Li however he just shook it off. As the two met at some secluded location at lunch one Friday afternoon…

"So what's going on, David." Li asked in curiosity.

"Well, I know that the first time we met we weren't exactly fast buddies and with you being Sakura's rival Cardcaptor and all but I got to say thank you."

Li was somewhat confused. "Thanks for what?"

David closed his eyes as he took off his blue shades and placed a part of it inside his front shirt pocket. "Thank you for helping Sakura a lot in catching these Clow Cards. I know you're rivals but at least the more cards either of you capture, the less dangerous Tokyo would be from their wild powers. And I also got to thank you especially for helping Sakura with that 'Mirror Card' and all. I know Sakura would never act like a troublemaker. Anyways, I need to ask you a favor."

Li then took a careful look at David. "I'm not one who does a lot of favors for anybody. I think you already noticed that whenever I have to deal with Meilin's ego."

David chuckled. "Yeah, I know. Listen, the reason I go out and spy on Sakura when she's out as a Cardcaptor is that I'm there to 'get her back.'"

"You do know already that cardcaptoring is sometimes dangerous right? And that any bystander without any sort of magical protection could get seriously hurt?"

'If he only knew that I have concealed powers of my own.' David thought. He nodded nonetheless and continued. "I know, but Sakura and Madison and I go way back and when we were traveling a couple years back, I always protected them from anything and anybody. But now, I'm heading back to the 'Pokémon World' and back into my home region of Kanto so I can't honestly look out for them overseas when I'm out doing my thing as a trainer…"

"Yeah got on…"

"So, I know you and Sakura are rivals and all and Meilin seems to dislike Sakura, but can you along with your quest to capture all the cards look after Sakura for me…and also Madison. I care a lot about those two and I don't know what to think if they got hurt in this card-capturing business. I know Sakura accidentally release those dangerous magic cards, but hey at least she's repairing the damage and all. You know what I'm saying? And stuff like this does seem to get too personal in Sakura's life. Heck, her brother got hurt for goodness sake."

Li nodded. "I do…I'm pretty sure Sakura can take care of herself and she does a good job looking after Madison, but I'll protect her when I'm not getting those cards myself. I'll admit what I did when we first met was pretty harsh and if I could I'd take back what I did, but as a descendent of Clow Reed I should know from my teachings in the Shaoran family that the Clow Cards are nothing to take lightly so I have to do whatever I can to catch all those cards. "

"I see…" David agreed. He face grew more concern on further thinking. "Hey Li…"

"Yeah?"

"Down the road when all those Clow Cards get sealed. Do you honestly think something big is going to happen?"

Li shrugged. "Beats me…all I know is that those Clow Cards are roaming out there causing only god knows what is happening. Why do you ask?"

"It's just a feeling. I just afraid Sakura won't have what it takes to deal with what's going on."

"Well don't worry…I promise Sakura will be alright. She's stronger than you think. And besides I have to compete with her in getting those cards back while helping her at the same time so I could be the one who owns all the cards."

"Do what you have to, Li. Just don't allow Sakura to get hurt, okay?" Li gave David a half-nod, knowing that he can't fully promise what's going to happen in the future. David then thought up of something to create more of a conversation. "So what do you think of Sakura?"

Li gulped at the sudden question as he stared at the other boy. "I think she's a sweet person and a good friend who was at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"I think she _likes_ you a lot." David remarked.

Li blushed at the remark. "What? How can that be? She likes that Julian guy and also…" Li had a sly look on his face. "I think she actually likes you since she seems quite touchy to you."

It was David's turn to deeply blush. "I don't know what you're talking about. We're just friends. And…and…besides…her eyes seem to be on Julian."

'Mine as well…but for other reasons.' Li thought. (**A/N: **See? I told you I added some stuff from Cardcaptor Sakura.) He then took a good look at David and did not buy his claim of being "just friends." "Why don't I believe your claim?"

"Just the same as me not believing your denial that you might have a thing for Sakura." David retorted coolly.

Both boys glared at each other but then they both end up chuckling at each other out of amusement. The two boys indeed do share a lot of things in common despite different professions in their young lives.

The next day Sakura, Madison, T.K., and Li were at the airport seeing David off to the Kanto region of UltimaPokétopia. As a lovely farewell present, Sakura gave David a handmade black scarf with green trim. Madison on the other hand gave David an expensive yet sporty green tinted lens sunglasses that she managed to pick with Sakura's help. David smiled at the two for their kindness and thanked them overall. He then fist bumped Li, rubbed T.K. on top of his head with his, and gave both Madison and Sakura a group hug. As the three hugged, Sakura and Madison shared knowing looks and at that moment the two girls gave David a quick peck on his cheeks. David's face turned completely red as he looked at the younger boys confusingly. Li and T.K. only smirked at the older boy while Madison and Sakura giggled at the silly sight of the person they gave some sugar too. Also at the moment, Madison, perhaps caught up in the moment gave another quick peck on the cheek to Sakura who blushed a bit. The three boys looked at her with question marks seemingly on their heads.

"Hoe?" Sakura simply blurted as her face remained red.

"Heh heh, I kind of got caught up in the moment didn't I?" Madison shrugged casually and innocently.

'I wonder if Madison 'swings that way?'' David thought. He then just dropped the thought and simply just chuckled silently. "Man, I'm going to miss all of y'all so much, but I got to go out there and be the very best Pokémon Trainer."

"We'll definitely miss yah." Madison said as she gave the boy a strong hug.

"Exactly." Sakura said. As soon as Madison released David, Sakura went in and gave him a really tight hug. "It was definitely fun having you around. Just remember that you're always welcome here."

David, slowly getting choked by the hug from Sakura, struggled to form words out of his mouth. "I'll…miss…you…all…as well…especially you Sakura…but…can…you please let go…I'm…cho…king."

"Hoe?" Sakura said confused. She then looked at David's face as it seem to turn to a light blue color. Sakura then immediately let go in which David gasped for air. "I'm so sorry David!"

When David recovered, he flashed Sakura a warm smile. "It's all good. I'm still breathing. I got something for the two of you." David then got out of his pocket two black colored Poké balls. The two girls immediately knew what kind they were.

"Luxury balls?" Sakura asked as she pressed the center button which enlarged the ball.

"They're beautiful!" Madison grinned as she observed the black ball carefully.

"Thank you so much, David!" Sakura smiled as she flung her arms around David once more, though not tightly. The two then let go of each other and David grabbed hold of his luggage.

"Anyways, I got to go now. Bye everybody!" David waved

"Bye David!" Sakura, Madison, T.K., and Li waved back.

With his luggage in toll, David Ketchum then went up the escalator. As he walked up to the top, he walked right past three figures: one woman, a younger one, and a boy about a year younger than himself. The oldest of the two was had long reddish hair that parted down the middle and was wearing a formal pink dress. The younger girl was a brown-haired girl that has a single braid on her right side that rest on her shoulder, and bangs cut just above her eyebrows and wore what appear to be a navy blue skirt and a short sleeved button shirt with a necktie. Lastly, the boy with them has blue hair and wore squared-off glasses. His appearance stuck out the most as he wore what appear to be black and blue robes along with a large black hat. Apparently, the three saw him getting a warm goodbye with the people David was with, but went about their business as they went down the escalator with their own sets of luggage. Their presence didn't go unnoticed as David saw them with distinct curiosity.

'Wonder who those guys are?' David wondered in his head. He then shook off his curiosity and started on his way to his flight. He didn't get too far as he saw some kind of envelope on the letter. Curiosity got the best out of him as he picked it up.

"What's this?!" David silently said in shock. "A letter for me?"

Apparently in elegant hand writing spelled out his full name on the front of the envelope. David decided to hold off of what was in it and simply went on his way to the airport. Several hours later, the plane that David was in landed in Viridian Airport. David then departed from his flight and exited out to the airport entrance. He smiled and chuckled in glee at a familiar person who was there to greet the boy.

"Welcome back, little man!" Chloe Device, his best friend grinned. When David informed his mom that he was coming back to the Kanto region, she had Chloe be there to be the welcoming wagon.

David took in the smell of the air that was Viridian City. "Good to be back, Chloe!" David replied. He then walked to his best friend and hugged her.

"I got a taxi ready to get us back to Pallet." Chloe stated as she pointed over to the yellow cab."

"Alright then. Home it is." David exclaimed. The two then walked over to the cab, placed David's luggage in the trunk and went inside the cab as the driver started to drive to their destination. "So, how's everything with you these days?"

"Everything's cool." Chloe replied. "It's good to see that Pallet Town hasn't changed a bit. Your mom was so nice in welcoming me back in open arms. When I first saw her again I was surprised that she instantly recognized me after all this time. I was also surprised that with Sakura's dad's permission, your mom decided to let me live in the Avalon household that was across from your place. I'm certainly was glad that I decided to listen to your advice about eventually returning back home."

David nodded, happy that things worked out good for his psychic-infused friend. "Yeah, I heard that conversation from the phone between Aiden and Mom. We had a vacation in the countryside when that happened."

"See, I told you I would eventually come back." Chloe remarked. "So, now that your back in Kanto, what are your plans now?"

David glanced at Chloe with a look of determination on his face. "Well, after I hang around at Pallet for a bit, I think it's time to continue off with my journey around good 'o Kanto region and collect the remaining four badges that I need to get into the Kanto League or should I say the Indigo League. Also, I heard there was some contest called the Battle Frontier or something. I'm thinking I should exercise the full extent of my abilities as a trainer by collecting both badges of the Kanto Gyms and the symbols from them Frontier Brains."

Chloe looked at her younger friend with surprise. "Are you sure you want to do this?" She asked. "That seems hard to do. Winning badges _and_ symbols at the same time. That's way too much even for a trainer of your caliber."

David smirked at the psychic trainer. "Maybe, but I've been competing in small tournaments here and there so I'm up to the challenge."

Chloe shook her head. "You're one crazy kid, David." She then grinned at the boy. "It's good to see you haven't changed a bit."

David simply smiled back. "The same with you, girl." David then thought of something. "I know we're both trainers and all, but I got to ask what you this: what are your plans as a trainer right now?"

Chloe thought for a moment. "Well, I'm currently competing in the Battle Frontier myself." Chloe answered. "In fact, I have five symbols. Right now, I'm just training to make my Pokémon stronger so they can take on the final two Frontier Brains whom are the strongest. Why do you ask?"

"I thought since Madison and Sakura have to stay in Reedington, I was going to ask that if it's alright with you that we both travel together all throughout the Kanto region. That is if you want to, because well…"

Before David could think of anything else to say, Chloe gestured him to say no more as she gently covered his lips with two of her fingers. "Say no more, David." She smiled warmly. "I would love to travel with you. Since your brother has two other people traveling with him, it wouldn't be fair for you to travel alone so why not?"

"Thanks, Chloe."

The two finally made it to their destination to the Ketchum household. As David's mom greeted them, David couldn't help but embrace her tightly. He was glad that after whatever was happening in Greenfield that involved her that she's here in one peace. Delia was aware of this and simply kissed her son on the forehead and assured him that everything's okay.

The very next day, David was relaxing on the porch of his house. The weather was clear, the temperature was cool. His mom was out with some of her friendly neighbors shopping in Viridian City and Chloe was meditating in the Avalon-Pallet household. After adjusting himself comfortably on the folding camping chair he sat in, he decided to take out the letter in the envelope that addressed him. Opening the envelope, David saw a letter and a photo. He then decided to glance at the photo and to his surprise, the picture had the three people he saw on the airport yesterday. He then got out the letter and started to read the contents of it…

_Dear David Ketchum,_

_Now I know it comes to the surprise of you since you do not know who I am, but believe me what I'm telling you is very important in the sense that involves a special someone whom you care deeply for. With magic powers circulating within my body, I am aware that you've been temporary involved with the Clow Cards and are aware that your best friend, Sakura Avalon is tasked with capturing them by Keroberous. Now I know you're wondering why does this have to do with you, well I'm also aware that you also have mysterious powers yourself as I could sensed it when we encountered each other briefly. Anyways, if you looked at the picture that came with this letter, than I will like for you to know that the woman in the picture will be in her own way aid Sakura and Li while appearing as a substitute teacher in their school. In time, when all the cards are captured the fates of the two cardcaptors will be decided in what I call a "Final Judgment" by the second guardian of the Clow Cards. I have faith that Sakura will do her best to pass judgment in possessing all of the cards. However, after this I must put her through a lot of perilous situations where her magical abilities as the soon-to-be Card Mistress will be put to the test and will be strained which brings me to write to you. Now I know as Sakura's friend you wish to help and protect her a lot and with the intensity of your powers, you can do this with ease. But, I must ask of you to not interfere anymore with Sakura's destiny as a Cardcaptor. She must fulfill her duty with only resources that are part of Clow Reed's magic. If you were to interfere any further then there's a possibility that the cards by their own will, will deem Sakura unworthy of being their master. It is best to simply stand aside while whatever is going on in Reedington plays its course. Also, if you could while you are continuing on your profession as a Pokémon Trainer, I would like you to visit me personally and discreetly if you're interested as long as you keep your word of the favor I'm asking you. The address of where I'll stay in due time is on the back of the photo. Until then, I say to you until next time when we actually meet._

_Sincerely,_

_Eli Hiiragizawa Moon, reincarnation of Clow Reed (the only boy in the picture)_

After reading the entire letter, David then took a drink of his soda which was in the cup holder of the arm rest and sighed deeply.

'It looks like Sakura's in way deep with this whole card capturing thing. I just hope for her sake she'll be strong enough to face whatever comes her way.' David thought solemnly. 'I also hope that Li and Kero will do what they have to do.'

As David looked up to the sky, he saw high up a mysterious figure flying. It looked like some kind of bird-like Pokémon…a big bird-like Pokémon…a fiery bird-like…

"Oh my god!" David muttered silently as he saw the bird headed towards a small nearby mountain. "It's Moltres!"

Thinking fast, David then went back inside his house, quickly grabbed three Ultra Balls, and immediately gave chase after Moltres.

'Soon…I'll have all three legendary bird Pokémon at my disposal.' David thought with the look of determination in his red-lit eyes.

As he ran out of the house, Chloe, who walked outside of her "foster" home immediately saw David running towards somewhere.

'What is David doing?' She thought. Using her psychic powers, Chloe levitated a couple inches off the ground and accelerated after the dark-haired boy.

"David!" Chloe called out when she was about two feet apart from him. "What are you doing?"

David still continued to run. "I saw Moltres flying toward that mountain area." David panted as he gestured his finger over to the area he was running to. He was so busy running at a fast pace that he didn't notice Chloe floating let alone even caring if she could or not. "This is a good opportunity for me to catch it and finally have all three legendary bird Pokémon at my disposal."

Chloe raised her eyebrow at David's claim. "You seriously got…" She try to say something to express her disbelief but thought of something else to help the ambitious trainer. "Hold it!" She ordered.

David stopped in his tracks and looked at Chloe impatiently. "I can't, I'm destined to capture Moltres."

Chloe shook her head at her best friend's impatience. "Let me help you get to where Moltres is headed. I know where that spot is." Without explaining any further she grabbed onto David's arm and closed her eyes. All of a sudden blue light surrounded the two as David looked on shocked while Chloe was concentrating. "Teleportation…" She chanted.

And with that the two vanished.

* * *

_4 months later…_

"This is your flight attendant speaking." The P.A. spoke via speaker. "We are en route to Tokyo, Japan. All passengers continue to remain seated and enjoy the flight."

David Ketchum adjusted himself to get himself comfortable in his seat as he glanced at the three Ultra Balls he held in his hand in satisfaction. Within the four months he spent back home at UltimaPokétopia, he accomplished many goals. On his short stay in his hometown of Pallet, he caught the legendary bird Pokémon of fire, Moltres thanks to the efforts of his first captured legendary Pokémon, Zapdos. This completed his collection of capturing the legendary bird Pokémon of Fire, Ice, and Lightning. Another goal he completed was winning all eight badges in the Kanto region. Though the gym battles were more intense than it was back at Johto and Hoenn, David persevered and gained the remaining four badges which qualified him to participate in the Kanto League aka the Indigo League about a year from then. Lastly, at the same time he was gaining badges, David was collecting symbols of the Battle Frontier. For all of his Battle Frontier experiences, David transformed to his alter-ego, the Midniteryder just to hide his identity for the hell of it. It seems more like privacy, but the dark-haired trainer did it anyways for his own reasons. Although, David performed quite well in the Battle Frontier, he had a hard time battling it out against the last Frontier Brain known as Pyramid King Brandon. With the fact that his opponent wielded a couple of legendary Pokémon of his own as well as a couple of tough Pokémon (which David defeated with little problems), David suffered a loss. However, the Pallet native was determined to crush Brandon and win the Brave Symbol to complete his Battle Frontier experience. Which brings to why David was heading over to Japan again.

"Okay…" David looked to his left to see Chloe sitting next him. "So according to what you said to me, Brandon's airship is heading over to somewhere in Reedington is that right?"

Chloe nodded. "Yeah, that's what I heard from that owner of the B.F. Scott." She answered.

Ever since reuniting again, Chloe traveled with her best friend on his big quest to become a great Pokémon Trainer. She was very happy that she got to hang out with David once again and the two got to know each other throughout their travels and at the same time competing in the Battle Frontier. Riding on bikes throughout the Kanto region, she bare witnessed to the growing abilities of her best friend as she saw him beat trainer after trainer, Gym Leader after Gym Leader and Frontier Brain after Frontier Brain. Of course, as a friendly rival the two had their shares of battling each other with Chloe winning the most out of their spars. Nevertheless, she was proud of her best friend's progress as a trainer.

Another person stuck his head to look at David. Being a year younger than the twelve year old Pallet Powerhouse, he had messy long white hair and wore a red shirt with a blue vest and blue jean pants.

"So what are these UPCs like, David?" The boy asked in wonder.

David looked at the boy sitting next to Chloe at her left. "Well Zane, they're like those Pokémon Coliseums except the obvious in which they're underground. Since Pokémon are not allowed to appear in public in Japan, the UPCs are there so that up and coming trainers that are locals can learn about Pokémon and establish themselves as either trainers or coordinators. They hold daily matches with some being equivalent to Gym Battles and twice a year, they held major tournaments which are like the Pokémon League conferences back at the Isles."

"Wow, really?" Zane said with some enthusiasm in his tone. "I'm sure glad they hold Pokémon battles in these countries. To be honest with you, I would've thought traveling to other countries would be boring and stiff for a trainer like me."

Chloe rolled her eyes at the younger boy. "Oh don't worry, Zane." She patted in encouragement. "You'll get plenty of action in good 'o Japan."

Zane Yoshiro as he calls himself is also a Pokémon Trainer almost within the same class as with Chloe and David. The three met in the Pallet Mountains as Zane camped out in a cabin. As he was washing himself in a stream, a flash of blue light appeared on the opposite side of the creek and then he spotted Chloe and David. After a brief introduction to each other, David went on to confront Moltres and caught the fire Pokémon. The three became fast friends and for Zane, he got to meet two special people in the two Pallet locals: one being a beautiful goddess in his eyes who possesses psychic powers thus adding more beauty and mystery and the other person who is a formidable young Pokémon Trainer that wields the three legendary bird Pokémon. In a couple of occasions, he challenged both his new friends in a Pokémon Battle but lost to both of them. They met again in the Saffron City Airport in which Zane found out some information about the Underground Pokémon Coliseums in Japan which caught his interest.

"I hope so…" Zane remarked. "Being a trainer who won the Sinnoh League, I got to keep up with you two. And I honestly hope I can get a challenge there."

Chloe giggled in admiration of this fellow. "Well, good luck with that. Me and Davey-boy here will be rooting for yah!"

Zane smiled. "Thanks." He then got up. "I gotta go use restroom. Be right back!" Zane then walked across the narrow floor all the way to end where the door to the restroom was at.

Meanwhile, David then looked back at his three Ultra Balls. "I can't wait to get to Reedington." David silently spoke so that only Chloe could hear it. "Soon, I'll beat Brandon and get my last Symbol and then show everybody why the Midniteryder is the best there is in the so-called 'Pokémon World.' And after that, I promise you, no I guarantee you I will give it my all and be number one in the Kanto League."

Chloe raised an eyebrow. "David, I think you're getting a bit ahead of yourself." She commented. "You should just focus on facing Brandon again in a rematch while thinking of a strategy. And also visiting your Sakura, Madison, and your family while you're here."

"I will." David replied a bit annoyed. "You know me by now that I always plan ahead. You know I was close to beating him you know. And I'm also looking forward to see everybody in Japan again."

"I know that. Also, I'm surprised that you haven't used Aritcuno, Moltres, or even Zapdos in your last battle with him. I honestly thought you would use all three to overwhelm the guy."

"Yeah, I almost thought about doing that at the time but I decided that it would've been too easy. Now that Brandon revealed that he wields two of the legendary golem Pokémon, I think I have to use at least one of my own to level the battling field between me and Brandon."

Chloe placed her hand on top of David's in a sign of confidence. "Yeah I know you can do it this time David." She said in a equally quiet tone. "If I can win the Brave Symbol, then so can you."

"Thanks, Clo. And after that I will head over to Indigo Plateau, raise hell in the tournament, come out the winner, face the Elite Four, and take on the Champion and beat that person too so I myself can be crowned the champ of Kanto or maybe go beyond and be the World Champion of the Pokémon League."

Chloe couldn't help but raise another eyebrow at the young man. "Are you really serious about that?"

"I'm dead serious. As serious as the imaginary portrait of me as the Midniteryder that doesn't smile."

"Ah…David. That masked helmet you wear as the Midniteryder is basically a horned helmet with a black visor in the face view that only shows red lit-up eyes that seem to be glaring. Anyways, I still think you're getting way too ahead of yourself with all that imaginary power in your ability as a trainer. You should be happy with what you have now since you're considered a professional trainer and all."

David looked at Chloe semi-indignantly. "_You _be happy with what you got. Me, I want what's coming to me out of being a Pokémon Trainer since the age of eight."

Chloe shot a curious look at the kid. "Boy, what's coming to you exactly?"

David shot back at Chloe with a convicting ambitious look in his eyes. "Interpreting the words of a Cuban guy's goal in a certain movie to you my dear Chloe, '…the world, chica…and everything in it.'" With that the boy pocketed his balls and went to sleep.

Chloe, who was in awe of David's unpredictable ambitions decided to shrug it off as another of David's crazy yet reasonable goal and fell asleep as well as the plane they're in was reaching the country of Japan.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Chloe: **The author apologizes for taking way too long in updating. The dude plays too much Batman: Arkham Asylum and Pokémon Platinum. But hopefully he got his priorities straight. Later!


	21. 19: LDK: The Dark Warlord IV part 1

**Chloe: **Welcome back folks! Now, one of the reviewers, Mstrydude found an issue with reviewing the story. This is because the author got rid of an intermission chappie that he found pointless. So for those readers who are nice enough to review, please use the chapter 17 label in the chapter window or any other previous chapters to be able to review unless the author finds out that the reviewing of chapters started to work out again. Anyways, the last chapter should somewhat end the Cardcaptors/Cardcaptor Sakura saga as well as getting deeper into the plot. Enjoy! Oh & the author apologizes for rushing things a lot because he wants to finish this arc ASAP & is running out of ideas for this arc. Still enjoy, & I don't own **Trina**. She belongs to the P/D trilogy stories made by Pete the Rock.

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**Legacy of David Ketchum: The Dark Warlord IV Part 1**

"_To be the man, you have to beat the man._" -Ric Flair

"_You've changed, man…_" -Bart Simpson

"_No, I haven't!_" Lisa Simpson, _The Simpsons_

"_From that day forth…my [arm] changed. & a voice echoed…Power. Give me more power!" _-Nero, _Devil May Cry 4_

"Regirock is unable to battle!" A teenage referee declared as she saw the live sun-shaped rock being flat on the ground. "Tyranitar is the winner!"

"Good job Tyranitar!" David complimented the Armor Pokémon. It had been only a day since David arrived in Reedington. Parting ways with his new friend, Zane, David decided to once again stay with the Avalon family. The Avalons were surprised that David once again visited them again but nonetheless welcomed him back after learning of why he was there. They were also very surprised that Chloe herself was with him too. Madison, who was visiting for dinner that night along Sakura were ecstatic to see Chloe again after years of no communication. Fast-forwarding to David, as the armor-covered, cape wearing Midniteryder, was battling Pyramid King Brandon once more in a 4-on-4 Pokémon battle. The Midniteryder used his Electabuzz to beat Brandon's Dusclops and his Solrock, though when Brandon summoned the legendary golem Pokémon of rock, Regirock, he managed to beat the Midniteryder's starter Pokémon. Brandon's Regirock even took on his newly-evolved Mamoswine and overcame the Ground/Ice hybrid with little effort. Eventually, the Midniteryder used the full fury of his Tyranitar and took out the legendary Rock Pokémon.

"Return, Regirock!" Brandon ordered as he withdrew his legendary Pokémon back in his Poké ball. "You deserved a nice long rest. Impressive there, Midniteryder. You've definitely gotten stronger since we last battled. But, don't expect me to go easy on you because I have another legendary Pokémon at my side. Registeel, I need your assistance!"

Brandon threw another ball and it opened up, revealing another legendary Pokémon that differ from the previous one he summoned. The Midniteryder decided to materialize his Pokédex out of the palm of his hand and scan this new comer.

"Registeel, the Iron Pokémon." The Pokédex informed in a robotic female voice. "Its body is harder than any metal found upon this planet. Its body is also hollow and it's food source remains a mystery."

"You see, it's quite rare that trainers wield the power of even one legendary Pokémon." Brandon exclaimed. "However, since you showed yourself to wield at least one legendary Pokémon, it's safe to assume that you and I are part of small number of those gifted trainers to wield legendary Pokémon."

"I suppose so…" The Midniteryder agreed.

The hazel-eyed, auburn-haired referee raised the flags she was holding in her hands. "Resume battle!" She ordered.

"Attack with Dark Pulse, Tyranitar!" MNR (Midniteryder) ordered.

The large Dark/Rock hybrid opened his mouth and shot out a powerful beam of purple circles towards Registeel. Brandon did not look concerned at all as he watched on with his arms crossed around his chest.

"Use Iron Defense now!" Brandon yelled out.

Registeel's body was quickly outlined in blue. Its entire body was then struck by the blast of the Dark Pulse attack. However, it seemed that the attack did little or no damage as Registeel showed no sign of reeling pain.

'Okay, so using a Dark-type move against a heavily defense Steel-type Pokémon wasn't my smartest move…' MNR thought. 'Better weaken that defense before that Registeel gets the opportunity to attack. "Tyranitar, use Screech!" MNR instructed.

Tyranitar then roared out a loud roar which forced Registeel to stagger back with its cylindrical legs.

"Alright, now follow up with Earthquake!" MNR called out to Tyranitar.

"Tyranitar then raised his right foot stomped the ground which created a series of shock waves throughout the battlefield. Concentrating those shock waves further, Tyranitar sent a powerful shock wave at Registeel's direction and successfully inflicted pain to the legendary golem Pokémon in full brute force. The attack also caused Registeel to nearly lose balance on its heels and was about to fall on its back.

"Don't give up, Registeel!" Brandon said as his last Pokémon was able to finally get its full footing back on the field. "Get back at Tyranitar with Iron Head!"

Registeel's entire body entire body glowed white, which it then charged towards Tyranitar.

The Midniteryder started to worry since the attack was Steel-type, meaning that it's super-effective against Tyranitar. "Use Thunder Fang!" He suggested.

The Rock/Dark hybrid's fangs then charged with electricity. He stepped further into the glowing Registeel in an attempt to take a bite out of the Steel Pokémon. However, this proved to be futile as Registeel struck Tyranitar before he could even lower his head and it was his turn to stagger back but this time in actual physical pain.

"Now follow up with Focus Punch!" Brandon shouted.

Registeel's left arm then glowed once more in white light as it concentrated a large amount of energy into its balled fist. As Tyranitar recovered and regained its bearings, Registeel was already a foot away as it punched Tyranitar directly at its midsection. The impact sent Tyranitar falling to the ground as its eyes remained tightly shut, indicating that he was knocked the hell out.

"Tyranitar is unable to battle!" The referee declared as she raised her flag at Brandon's direction. "Registeel is the winner!"

The Midniteryder then pointed his ball at the fallen Armor Pokémon and withdrew it back. Despite losing, he couldn't help but feel proud of Tyranitar's performance. "You did a great job, Tyranitar." MNR congratulated. "Have a good long rest."

"Now, it's down to one-on-one." Brandon said to his challenger. "The victor will be decided on the outcome of this battle!"

"Indeed…" MNR agreed, solemnly. "My last Pokémon will be…Moltres, stand-by for battle!"

The Midniteryder then threw the Ultra Ball as it opened up, revealing the Flame Pokémon, Moltres. It cawed out a battle cry at its adversary before awaiting combat.

"Resume battle!" The referee stated to both combatants.

"Moltres, use Sunny Day!" MNR called out.

Moltres' eyes became fiery as its body as it released a white beam into the airspace of the Battle Pyramid. The entire battlefield grew even brighter as if the Battle Pyramid arena had a sun of its own.

"Registeel, use Lock-On!" Brandon ordered. The H-shaped braille pattern on its face was glowing a red color as it fired a transmitter at Moltres' body. The result of the move showed that Moltres' body had some kind of targeting reticule on it. "Now shut Moltres down with Zap Cannon!"

The Midniteryder grew very concerned as Registeel created an electrical between its arms. If that attack hits Moltres thanks to the Lock-On move, it'll not only inflict a great amount of pain to it, but it'll also paralyze it which will allow Brandon to deliver a sure final blow. He thought of an idea and then it came up. "Moltres, when the Zap Cannon attack heads over to you, fire your Flamethrower!" MNR recommended.

Registeel then fired from its arm a powerful electrically charged sphere in the air towards Moltres' location. Flying back for a good distance, Moltres then released an intense red-orange flame from its beak and struck the Zap Cannon head-on. The two attacks then canceled each other out as the result of it caused an explosion which followed by a mushroom-shaped smoke cloud. Both Brandon, the Midniteryder, the referee, and even Chloe—who was watching from the bleachers—shielded themselves from the smoke and wind pressure (in the case of the Midniteryder, he shielded himself with his cape just to be more dramatic as everybody with no reinforced apparel had to use their arms to shield their faces.). As the smoke cleared, both Pokémon were fine and well enough to continue their power struggle. The battle continued behind closed doors of the Battle Pyramid as the two legendary Pokémon switched between physical attacks and long-ranged attacks. The battle worked in the Midniteryder's favor as Moltres' Fire-type attacks caused greater damage to Registeel which was thanks to the boasting power it got from Sunny Day. As Registeel repeated another Lock-On/Zap Cannon combo, the Midniteryder decided to end this once and for all.

"Moltres, use Fire Blast now!" MNR ordered.

Moltres then released from its opened beak a big powerful flaming red orb which struck the Zap Cannon. The attack then cut through the electrical sphere and made its way to Registeel, engulfing the Steel Pokémon in its fiery. The flames dissipated as Registeel, seething smoke from its body, fell on its back in defeat.

"Registeel is unable to battle!" The referee declared. "Moltres is the winner. The victory goes to the Midniteryder!"

Both trainers withdrew their Pokémon. The two accepted the outcome and expressed and praised at their Pokémon of how great they were regardless of winning or losing. The two participants then walked up to each other in the center of the arena.

"Congratulations, Midniteryder." Brandon grinned as he raised his hand up for a handshake. "You came a long way since our last battle and now here in Japan, a country outside of the Kanto region, outside of UltimaPokétopia, you gave me quite a run for my money. You are indeed a magnificent trainer."

The Midniteryder raised his hand up as well and shook Brandon's in respect. "Thank you very much, sir. I'm only magnificent because I have magnificent Pokémon."

Brandon nodded at the honest claim. He then gave the Midniteryder the long-awaited Brave Symbol which the armor-wearing trainer accepted. "I must ask though, do you have the other six symbols with you?"

The Midniteryder then pulled out his badge case which had the eight badges of Kanto in the bottom side and the Battle Frontier Symbols on the upper side of the case. "Yes, I do Brandon." He answered.

"In that case, I can do you a favor." Brandon said. "If you let me, I can let my assistants, Samuel and Trina put all the symbols in a plague which further acknowledges your position into the Battle Frontier Hall of Fame. Would you like that?"

"Yes, I would like that. But on a couple of conditions if that's okay with you."

"What are your conditions?"

"I want on my plague to say both my codename, Midniteryder and also the name of my true identity. I am willing to reveal the face behind this masked helmet on the condition that you and your assistants promise to keep it a secret of me being the Midniteryder. Other than the girl in the empty stands, only a handful of people know about my identity. I have my reasons why but it's best that I'll just leave it at privacy. However, on the Hall of Fame I just want my spot to be kept as my codename. Understand?"

Brandon nodded. He respected that some trainers wish to maintain some kind of privacy of what they do rather than seeking fame for their own name. "I see, are these the only terms?"

"They are…"

"Okay then, I accept your terms. You have my word and my assistants' word that your identity is safe with me." The Midniteryder then placed each symbol in a small handkerchief and gave them to Brandon. He then looked over at the referee. "Trina, the winner here requests to put his Battle Symbols into a special plague, can you and Samuel do this if Samuel's not busy?"

The ref, now known as Trina smiled at her boss. "Sure, no problem." She then looked at the Midniteryder. "Hey mystery guy! That was an awesome battle out there!"

"Thanks." MNR replied. "You were very good at calling out the match!"

Trina blushed. "Oh shucks I'm just doing my job as another assistant to Brandon here." She then looked over to Brandon. "Anyways, thanks a lot for giving me a chance to be a referee and overall taking me in as another assistant. That really means a lot to me."

Brandon chuckled. "It's no problem. I do need extra assistance at a lot of things and you sure are quite a gifted young lady."

"Oh c'mon, I just do what I have to do. Anyways, oh wow I'm just blabbering. I'll get into second floor and if Samuel is not busy, get the plague ready."

"The winner and I will come by shortly."

Trina nodded and then received the handkerchief which contained the symbols from Brandon and walked over to some door way that exited out of the arena.

"Your assistant is quite punctual and responsible." MNR complimented.

Brandon chuckled once more. "Yeah, she's once a student in my small class sessions that teaches the aspects of exploring when I was in New York in the States. I must say as a fourteen year old, she's both gifted and cursed at the same time."

"Cursed? How so?"

"The poor girl had parents who went through a divorce. A lot of scandal going on in that divorce. She was ordered by her father to live with him in San Francisco, California but she didn't want to because her dad lived in a bad area and she didn't want to risk living in a dangerous area. One day, I found her in a park in New York City crying and having suicidal thoughts. When I asked what was wrong, she told me the incriminating truth…tragically; when she told her mother that she didn't want to live with her father, he heard it and then the next thing happened was a murder-suicide case. The monster shot his own ex-wife and killed himself all in front of his own flesh and blood. Neither the police nor the media cared and since she had no friends, she was a lonely orphan in that urban jungle. I felt so bad for her that I decided to adopt her and have her be my assistant. To this day, things truly turned around for her and I'm happy for her that I did the right thing."

"That's good…" Chloe said as she came out of the doorway that led to the bleachers. "I couldn't help but hear the sad story about the ref. It's good to hear that some sort of happy ending came out for her." In her point of view, Chloe could relate to Trina being trapped in some sad tragedy that impacted her life negatively and the struggle to peacefully live her life back in her control.

"Let's head off to the elevator. I'll lead the way!" Brandon suggested.

The two nodded and followed the Frontier Brain to the next room. In this private room, the Midniteryder unmasked himself and revealed to Brandon and his two assistants of his true identity to be the Pallet Town native, David Ketchum. Afterward, Brandon then gave David a decorative wooden plague which contained all seven symbols in it. On the embedded golden plating stated praises for the completion of the Kanto Battle Frontier and stated below it both his real name and his codename. Along with the plague, Brandon gave David two mysterious small cubes: a red cube and a yellow cube that had a plug outlet on one side. Brandon informed David of what those cubes were for and it interested the young trainer a lot. After receiving the gifts, the other four individuals then applauded in recognition of the young trainer's success.

A week has passed since David Ketchum had completed his Battle Frontier experience. Once again, he was out on the porch of his house in Pallet Town relaxing. The Kanto League didn't start for another for another half a year so he decided to relax a while since he had been training non-stop in the time he was collecting badges and symbols. As he sat out on his camping chair watching time fly by, he contemplated what happened in Reedington. After winning the Brave Symbol and visiting his friends and relatives once more, he encountered the mysterious Eli Moon in person inside the place he was residing in. There, he was informed by the reincarnated version of Clow Reed that his best friend, Sakura must be put under risky scenarios that are unknown to her that would not only test her abilities as the Card Mistress, but to also transformed the weakened Clow Cards into Sakura Cards. This worried and angered the Pallet native on the inside because he hated that Eli was putting Sakura in danger as well as Madison and he wondered in his head as he confronted Eli and his two guardians—a woman and panther with butterfly wings—as the Midniteryder on what stopped him from forcing Eli to stop putting his best friends in danger.

'When I transformed into the Midniteryder…' David thought as he referred to his alter-ego. '…I could sense the powers of all three of them and they're not very powerful compared to me magic or otherwise. So what made me refrain from doing that? Either I'm getting too soft or maybe I'm just afraid that hurting all of those strangers would mean consequences for Sakura. Well, I just hope I did the right thing and not interfere. And to top it off, the blue-haired bookworm requests me to do a favor for him concerning Sakura if she ever…' His train of thought was interrupted when a certain someone was calling to him.

"Hey David!" Chloe called out as she was at his face. "Is it okay if I can use your computer to check my email. They don't have internet in the Avalon household and my new internet service doesn't start until tomorrow."

David's couldn't help but blush a bit lightly. It wasn't so much that Chloe came up to his face and asked him something; it was what she was wearing. The psychic trainer was wearing a rather skimpy red bikini with black trim while holding what appeared to be a beach bag she had slung on over one arm. She also had around her waist a fanny pack that held her Poké balls in. The twelve year old struggled to maintain his willpower from basically drooling in awe as the swimsuit surely showed off her figure.

"Ah…yeah no problem." David said, maintaining his composure. "Let me lead you to my room and let you use my laptop. It's quite spacious and I should say…unique for a kid like me."

David then gestured his hand to Chloe, signaling the fifteen year old to help him up out of his chair. This ended up being a mistake for David as he was letting himself get touched by a beautiful half-naked girl. As he realized this, Chloe grabbed David's hand and arm and lifted him up with ease. However, David accidentally took a misstep and accidentally bumped face first into Chloe's chest with his cheeks touching her cleavage. When David regained his bearings, he realized where he was at while Chloe was looking down at him in confusion.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" David immediately stepped back from Chloe as if his cheeks were touching something hot. "I'm so sorry Chloe. That was an accident! I didn't mean to uh…" His face blushed even deeper in embarrassment while his eyes were looking at Chloe's as it was hidden in his black shades.

Chloe shook her head and simply giggled at David's red face. "Don't worry about it too much; I know you wouldn't take advantage of me like that. Just show me to your room." Chloe shook off the awkward moment easily. She further emphasized that it was no big deal by wrapping her arm around the back of David's neck and placed her hand on the shoulder that was furthest away from her and walked with him back inside the house. She couldn't help but laugh inside her head as she saw that her best friend's face was nearly as red as a tomato.

The two walked over to the staircase where David opened a door to the side of it. They both then went down the narrow stairway into a small basement where there was another door and a high quality washing machine and dryer facing opposite of the door. David then opened the door and led Chloe to his room. His claim of his bedroom room being large was quite true: it was illuminated by a dimmed neon green light and had its own bathroom. He had a king-sized reinforced waterbed, a couple of gaming chairs and a bean-bag chair that surround a small living room table on a nicely patterned rug, a small refrigerator, and even a large, mounted, flat-screen, HDTV that hovered above a TV stand where almost all the layers of the stand was occupied by game systems, a cable receiver, a multi-outlet home theater surge protector, and a high-quality laptop computer that was connected to a cooling device and what appeared to be some kind of wiring system adapter. To top off this room, it even had a small office like scene behind the lounging area with an office shelf, an office table, a fancy black leather office chair and on the office table was a wireless keyboard and mouse on the side.

"I got to say; even though this is not the first time I've been in your room I'm still impressed with what your room looks like." Chloe said impressed at the underground bedroom David has.

David shrugged. "This room simply came from having a large basement that had a bathroom in it and lot of money that I earned from wagers in Pokémon battles and checks from competing in tournaments. The room I had upstairs next to Ash's room now belongs to Mimey." He then pointed at a chair. "Sit here, I'll set the T.V. and the laptop on.

Chloe nodded and sat on the chair. After David powered up both the laptop and T.V., Chloe checked her email. She was curious with the newest mail she received in which the subject was labeled: _**Digidestined Catalyst…Your services are needed again.**_

Though, Chloe was confused with this subject she suddenly remembered things about the Digital World and Digimon especially the time she fought many of the evil ones that invaded Odaiba two years ago. She then looked over to David who was sitting in a bean bag chair reading a video game catalog in front of the office table.

"Hey David!" Chloe called. "Do you know anything about this?" She pointed her finger to the T.V. screen.

David glanced at the T.V. screen and saw the bold title of her newest message in her mailbox. His expression turned a bit serious. "I'm afraid so…I think it's easier for you to have me explain it to you in a _different_ way if you know what I mean?"

Chloe was confused with what her best friend meant but immediately found out what he was talking about. She then closed her eyes and concentrated her mind as she was delving into David's via her mind-reading psychic abilities. She then returned the same serious look back to David as she found out what was the meaning of this.

"Do Ash and Serena know about this?" Chloe asked.

David shook his head. "I'm not so sure…they didn't say anything to me yet.

"Well, in that case…you want to come with me to fulfill this 'Easter Egg' task?"

"Why not?" David smirked. He then got up and went to his fridge, opened it, and got out a couple of large bottled, lime-flavored Gatorades. He tossed one to Chloe which she managed to catch. He then closed the fridge door and went over to her as he pulled open one of the drawers of the table which contained his amulet and a set of labeled Poké Balls as well as the belt clipped case. "Besides, I have some evolved Pokémon and some legendaries that I need to test out against violent Digimon."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say." Chloe then reached for her beach bag and put on a pair of short black jean shorts and a matching jean jacket that she left unbuttoned. She then clicked on the mail and then the entire screen lit up in front of the two and in that instant, the two vanished.

When the two came to…they arrived at what appeared to be some sort of traditional Japanese or Chinese house at the bottom of a lake (**A/N:** I honestly can't tell the difference.). All of a sudden an old man in colored robbing approached them from a small bride of his garden.

"Hello there Gennai." David greeted.

"Welcome David." Gennai greeted. He then looked over to Chloe. "Ah, there you are Chloe. Let's come inside, I feel we have some things to discuss about concerning why I summoned you here.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Chloe: **The author apologizes once again because he decided to split DWL IV into two parts so he could update faster. Anyways, the next part won't have any quotes since this chapter already expressed the quotes that will create the essence of what's to come in this two part mess. Also, the author once again wants to make another lousy cliffhanger of sorts. All I got to say for now is stay tuned.


	22. 20: LDK: The Dark Warlord IV part 2

**Chloe: **Here's part 2 of the DWL IV. The quotes from last chapter provide the theme for this one here. Oh & this chapter will go into darker times as well as the next. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**Legacy of David Ketchum: The Dark Warlord IV part 2**

(Please see quotes of previous chapters. And another thing…once more the author apologizes for more rushing of the chapter.)

After explanations passed about what Chloe must do in her part of Digi-egg placement in certain spots, the two then entered a portal and were warped to what appeared to be an off-shore oil platform. Neither of them understood why in the blue hell would Gennai intended to have the Digi-egg be placed in some underwater complex. Nevertheless, they met up with some Digimon that were working at the platform who were expecting them since Gennai enlisted their help to have a nice hiding place to put the Digi-egg in. They then used the teleportation device they were given and teleported to another area in the Digital World. In between traveling in the Digital World, the two trainers ran into some hostile Digimon. Being what they are in their profession, the two saw it as an opportunity to train the Pokémon they had with them. For Chloe, her most loyal partner, Dragonite got quite a workout in fighting off the unfriendly locals while for David he got to test out the intensity of his newly acquired abilities of his two starter Pokémon. Anyhow, they then arrived at the top of an outside stairway of what appeared to be a small temple in the middle of a forest. Telling their Pokémon to guard the outside the two went inside the temple to find another set of stairs. After walking up all the way to the end, they spotted a couple of columns in a row that support the ceiling and two small pedestals. On the left pedestal there was nothing on top of it but on the other was a small pearly white object. The weird shaped object also had a symbol on the front that looked like an upside down heart. David and Chloe looked at the object with interest.

"So what Gennai said was true." Chloe pointed out.

David nodded. "Yeah, so Serena did place her assigned Digi-egg here and to somewhere else. I wonder why he told her to put the eggs in different locations instead of placing it in the same area as the other egg?"

Chloe shrugged. "Beats me. But whatever. As long as I finish my task, that's all that matters to me."

Chloe then went up to the vacant pedestal and placed the Digi-Egg of Knowledge on it. As with David, a flash of a towering light emerge from the egg and enlarge itself consuming Chloe. On the outside David was not surprised at what just happened but on the inside Chloe was looking on in disbelief at what was happening.

"What's going on?!" Chloe yelled out.

"Don't worry!" David assured his best friend. "It won't kill yah."

Within the towering swirl of bluish white light, Chloe saw visions of the Digidestined whom she witnessed their premature initiation and saw all the experiences they've been through in the views of the holder of the Crest of Knowledge, Izzy and the holder of the Crest of Reliability, Joe. The towering light then faded away revealing the psychic trainer, a bit dazed from all the revelation but still in one piece.

David then walked up to her. "You okay?" He asked in concern.

Chloe then looked at her best friend and nodded. "Still walking and breathing." She answered. "So was that the thing that happened to you?"

"Yep. When I was watching all those flashbacks like some movie, I was very surprised that my cousins and their friends went through so much. Hell, I doubt any beginning Pokémon Trainer could not fit their shoes with all their battles and journeys they've been through."

"Yeah, I guess I could agree there…I think." Chloe then thought up of what Gennai told them earlier in the beginning of their small quest. "Hey David, do you think what Gennai said was true."

"About what?"

"About there being a lot of Digidestined other then Tai, Kari, and the others all over the world?"

David thought for a moment. Back in Gennai's place, Gennai told them three years ago when the two along with Ash and Sailor Moon stumbled upon the Digital World, that when David was in the "Digital Chamber" as Gennai called the capsule that he and Ash messed around with, the chamber caused a lot to happen. Not only did it help locate the eight children that were soon to become the Digidestined of today, but it created an unexpected chain reaction which somehow caused a timed sequence in which certain kids from multiple countries all over the world would get their very own partner Digimon at either the same time or after the Digidestined of Japan got theirs. According to Gennai, the capsule that David and Ash interacted with had some energy wave irregularities going on as the Digital Chamber was supposedly under maintenance. Overall, David didn't know what to think of it. On one hand, he, his brother, Chloe, and his cousin would seem to get some kind of credit for being responsible for making even more Digidestined. But on the other hand, he wasn't too pleased with what's going on.

'Hmmph…' David scorned in his head. 'I only thought of Sora and the others along with my cousins when I was in that chamber. I never thought about any other brat out in the world that deserved what came to Tai and the others. Hell, we the Digidestined Catalysts didn't get partner Digimon of our own and we bared witness to Digi-World and all that before the actual Digidestined even showed up. Whatever, I'm a top-class Pokémon Trainer and that's something a bunch of international twerps that were spoiled with this privilege will never take away.'

"In all honesty, Chloe…" David addressed the psychic trainer. "I really don't know what to believe. Neither you, or me, or my bro, or even Sailor Moon never signed up to go to Digi-World and be deliverers or human searchlights to others. All I know is whatever happened happened and the only thing we can do now is move on. Besides, there is basically a large fence that separates us: we have on one side of the fence any kid that was lucky enough to end up with a partner Digimon and a Digivice who was never in my mind and on the other side is we the Pokémon Trainers that have more experience in interacting with creatures."

Chloe glanced at the younger boy carefully. "Do I detect some jealousy, little man?" She smirked.

David glared back. "Jealousy? No way!" He denied. "I was never jealous about Tai and the others from Japan getting Digivices, Crests, and partner Digimon so why should I be now? The kids from all over the world got nothing on a trainer like me!"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Whatever…" She said, not believing his denial. "Let's just get back to Gennai's and go home alright?"

And with that the two then begun walking down the stairs and started their way out of the temple. Meanwhile…

"Now where are we?" Ash asked to no one in particular.

Sakura, Chloe, the Digidestined, as well as Pikachu, Patamon, and Gatomon looked at their surroundings. Traveling around events in David Ketchum's life for about an hour, they found themselves floating in the sky.

Sora looked over to Izzy, T.K., and Kari. "Hey guys do you remember this place?" She pointed over to a triangular structure below them.

The three looked at where the red-haired girl was pointing at and nodded at her question. "Hey, it's that temple where Yolei and Cody met Hawkmon and Armadillomon!" Kari exclaimed.

"So that must mean…" Izzy said.

"…at this timeline, David and I were fulfilling my part of the Digi-egg placement." Chloe finished. She then pointed back to the structure below them. "Look right there…"

Beneath them was a forest along with a temple that resembled in some ways a pyramid. They all hovered down close to a platform of the temple where they spotted two humanoid creatures: one looked like a red and yellow flaming duck or a salamander with pink lips and spikes on its back with what appeared to be cannons for arms. The other has a yellow body with black stripes. This being had two black tails, no neck, and also two antennas on top of its head. Ash knew who this was but did not know the other one.

"What's with the Electivire?" Ash asked confused at why there's a Pokémon guarding a temple. He then pulled out his Pokédex out of his pocket and pointed at the being in question.

"Electivire, the Thunderbolt Pokémon and the evolved form of Electabuzz." The robotic female voice of the Pokédex explained. "When in battle, it pushes the tips of its two tails against the foe, then let's loose with over 20,000 volts of power."

"And that other Pokémon…" Ash wondered out loud. He then pointed the Pokédex at the flaming figure.

"Magmortar, the Blast Pokémon and the evolved form of Magmar…" The robotic voice identified. "It launches fireballs that can reach temperatures of over three-thousand six-hundred degrees from the ends of its arms and lives in volcanic craters."

"First time seeing these Pokémon, Ash?" Chloe asked.

Ash nodded. "I've seen an Electivire before that belonged to Gary, but I've never seen a Magmortar before. And to just know that they evolve from Electabuzz and Magmar just surprises me."

"Well, those are your brother's Pokémon. Evolved from the same Electabuzz and Magmar he has as his starter Pokémon."

"I never knew he had those two evolve that long ago!"

"Well he did, and at the time he managed to beat Pyramid King Brandon back in the day to get the Brave Symbol." Chloe then looked over to Sakura. "You remember that time right, Sakura?"

Sakura nodded as well. "Yeah I do, after you two came back from that large flying pyramid, David showed me two strange cubes. He called the red cube he had a Magmarizer and a yellow one called an Electirizer. Those cubes are what helped make Magmar and Electabuzz evolve to the two creatures we're all seeing now."

All of sudden, a loud roar came from over the horizon of a mountain.

"Sorry to cut the chit-chat but what was that?!" Joe asked with a bit of panic in his voice.

Sora pointed over to the direction where the source of the monstrous roar came from. "I think it came from over there at that mountain!"

Just as the Holder of the Crest of Love pointed that out, a large figure emerged from the spot. This monstrosity had a black body with a brown, red, and gray trim. It had four arms, two legs, a yellow-bluish, monster spectral that hovers above its body along with two titanium cannons on the back of the spectral. The time travelers were shocked at the appearance of this monster.

"What Digimon is that!?" Tai yelled in shock at the Digimon's large appearance.

Gatomon and Patamon looked at the creature closely. "I never saw that type of Digimon before!" Patamon exclaimed. "It looks scary!"

"Yeah, I agree. There's something about that creature that makes my fur craw up."

"That thing is huge…and scary!" Mimi shrieked.

Ash got out his Pokédex and switched to the Digimon Analyzer software. After a few attempts to scan the intimidating creature he said, "I'm not getting any data…its picture showed up but that's all there is in my Pokédex, nothing else."

Izzy took a closer look at the creature. He noticed the two mechanical cannons and suddenly something clicked in his head. "Hey, Tai! Do those cannons on top of that Digimon look familiar to you?"

Tai observed closer at the cannons as well and figuratively, a light bulb flashed on in his head. "Aren't those cannons Machinedramon's?"

Izzy nodded. "Yep, that could possibly some sort of Digivolved form of Machinedramon or something similar. I'm not too sure."

"Well, what the heck is it doing here?!" Matt shouted.

"I wouldn't know!" Chloe answered. "By then that freak started attacking!"

Just as she said that, the cannons on the mysterious Digimon's back started glowing from the holes of the barrel.

"CANNON FIRE!" The being roared as it fired a barrage of fireballs from its cannons. The fireballs then struck several surrounding non-inhabitant mountains which in its wake carved a huge hole on the side which caused the rest of the mountain to collapse.

Meanwhile, the roar of the unknown Digimon caused David and Chloe to run out of the temple to where Electivire and Magmortar were currently at. The four saw as the large Digimon was flying over to their position.

"What the hell is that?!" David exclaimed.

"You're asking me?!" Chloe asked back in surprise. "Wrong girl to ask, little man."

The monster started to approach the temple closer to David and Chloe's position. It then launched out of its mouth several tiny black round objects that seem to have spikes on it. The black objects seemed to be aimed at Chloe. David saw this first and realized that Chloe might not have time to dodge them in time so he had to act quickly.

"CHLOE GET DOWN!" David yelled as he pushed Chloe along with himself to the side and to the ground. While most of the black objects were avoided, two of them managed to hit David in the back of his neck and unnoticed by the two and the Pokémon, it went inside him. The impact caused David wince in pain as Chloe rolled over to look at her best friend.

"Are you okay, David?" Chloe asked in panic.

David looked up and saw the gigantic creature flew overhead of the temple. He then looked back at Chloe. "I'm alright." He replied weakly as he held onto the back of his neck. He then glared at the large Digimon as it was making a U-turn and flew back to their direction so he held onto the chains of his necklace that was hanging his amulet. "I'm going after that big four-armed freak and kill it!"

"No, David…" Chloe managed to say still concern about his condition after being struck by the two small black objects.

Without another word, David transformed into the armored being known as the Midniteryder and jumped up to the top of the pyramid. He then raised his left arm up and aimed his palm at the advancing Digimon. His palm then started charging electrical energy as sparks cackled all over his hand.

"Take this…ELECTRO BLITZ!" MNR shouted as he fired a couple of electrical energy blasts at the monster. The projectiles then struck the monster at its mouth and at the top part of his head which inflicted some amount of pain and forcing the malevolent Digimon to shift to the side away from its assailant.

The Midniteyder then pulled out his materialized sword and went into a battle pose in case the flying Digimon decided to pull off some kind of physical aerial assault. Meanwhile, Chloe, Electivire, and Magmortar were looking on as the large Digimon flew overhead. It then turned around and snarled in anger at the Midniteryder.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT YOU MEDDLING CATALYST!" The creature roared.

Not fazed by the creature's threat, the Midniteryder glared at the creature as his cape was blowing behind him by the wind. "WHO ARE YOU!? AND WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" MNR angrily shouted back.

"I AM MILLENNIUMMON, A MEGA DIGIMON! SOON MY POWER WILL REACH ITS PEAK AND I SHALL BE INVINCIBLE! SOON THIS WORLD AND THIS DIMENSION SHALL BE DESTROYED!"

The time travelers, who have been watching the confrontation, were surprised at the identity of the grotesque Digimon.

"Millenniummon?!" Tai wondered in horror. He then looked over to Patamon and Gatomon. "Do either of you know what that Digimon really is?"

Unfortunately, both Digimon shook their heads. "Like I said before, I never really heard of or seen that Digimon." Patamon denied.

"Neither do I…" Gatomon said. "However, I think I read from one of Gennai's mythology books of the Digital World about an evil dark creature that was considered abnormally strong and capable of manipulating and even destroying dimensions. I think that Digimon maybe it."

"Is that so?" present Chloe asked. "That creature didn't seem so strong when David and I dealt with it. I guess his claim of not reaching his full power was true then. Just watch and see…"

The time traveler's watch at the entire scene as Millenniummon fired black orbs from his mouth that slowly came towards the Midniteryder. He then thought of something to counter this before the orbs managed to do something unpleasant to him.

"Electivire! Magmortar!" MNR called out to his Pokémon. "Stop those black orbs with Thunderbolt and Flamethrower!"

The two Pokémon then launched their electrical and fire attacks and struck the orbs, causing the orbs to simply cancel out and disappear altogether. Millenniummon snarled at his failed attack and decided to charge in at the Midniteryder which he managed to jump high in the air and dodge his physical assault.

"Find any way to destroy this freak, 'Ryder?" Chloe (past version) asked the armored trainer above her.

"I'll find a way!" MNR assured her.

He then looked closely at Millenniummon's body as the fiend stood still in mid-air. The Midniteryder noticed a long gashing pinkish-red line that looked as if it slithered all over the Millenniummon's brown colored torso.

"Chloe…" MNR called out so only she and the Pokémon can hear him. "I think I see some kind of weak point on him. If my knowledge from playing video games is accurate, I notice a thick red line on his front body. All I need to do is get him to stop moving around and maybe I can launch a really powerful attack from my body and perhaps annihilate this big ugly piece of trash."

"Are you sure about that, 'Ryder? What if it doesn't…" She then got interrupted by a roar from their assailant.

"YOU ANNOYING TRASH CAN HUMAN!" Millenniummon spat. "THAT'S IT! I MAY NOT BE IN FULL POWER YET, BUT I'LL FINISH ALL FOUR OF YOU IN ONE FINAL SWEEP!"

Millenniummon then aimed the two large mechanical cannons on his back at the temple where they're standing. As he remained stationary in the air, his cannons were charging with mass amounts of energy, probably enough to wipe out the entire area he wanted to aim at. The Midniteryder saw this effort and had to think quickly or else face obliteration.

"I got it!" MNR exclaimed.

"What's your plan now?" Chloe asked him.

"I'm going to stop his attack and have it explode in himself!" Electivire! Magmortar!" MNR called out to his Pokémon as he pointed his finger at Millenniummon's cannons. "Use Thunderbolt and Flamethrower and direct them to one of the barrels of his cannon!"

Chloe smirked in admiration. "Good idea, kid. Let me take care of the other cannon!"

The Midniteryder looked at the psychic trainer in shock. "But how can you…"

"Just wait and see!" Chloe interrupted. She then concentrated her hands as it sparked with purple electricity. She then put her hands together and charged a black ball of energy. As this was going on, Electivire launched a powerful bolt of electricity while Magmortar lifted one of his arms, made its three claw-like fingers retract into his skin, opened up the flaps of the end of his arm like some kind of cannon, and fired a red-orange flame at the same time. The attacks collided side-by-side and created a fusion of fire and electricity which continue its path to its target. By then Chloe then finished prepping her attack.

"No way…" MNR said flabbergasted.

Chloe smirked. "Way…" She replied. 'SHADOW BALL!' She shouted in her mind

Chloe then shot the black projectile at the hole of Millenniummon's cannon as well. Meanwhile, the barrels of Millenniummon's cannons seem ready to fire. But before he was given the opportunity, a powerful projectile of fused fire and electricity collided inside one of his cannons while a black ball of energy entered the other cannon. These attacks were guided by Chloe's telekinesis as they caused the cannons to emit sparks on the outside.

"THIS CAN'T BE!" Millenniummon shouted in terror.

Suddenly, waves of explosions occur within the cannons as well as inside Millenniummon's body. The attacks that penetrated inside his cannons stopped his attack as well as forcing some of the charged up energy to collide from the inside. The four-armed Digimon writhe and shrieked in pain as he remained in mid-air. The Midniteryder then saw this as some kind of opportunity.

"My turn…" MNR proclaimed.

He then jumped off the top of the temple and landed on the ground. Afterward, he then ran out of the tiny depression he created and ran to the area directly below Millenniummon who was too busy trying to endure every explosion in his body and in the energetic spectral that hovered above him. As the Midniteryder stood below the large Digimon's torso, he crossed his arms as a green aura surrounded him along with sparks. He grunted with effort as his green aura grew brighter, the electrical sparks intensified, and he even floated several feet off the ground.

"EAT THIS!" MNR yelled out. "WRATHLY SURGE!"

Calling out his attack, the Midniteryder fired from his body an extremely powerful area attack in which within a certain radius multiple spinning lightning bolts rotate around, instantly destroying the large rocks and trees within that radius. Of course, that wasn't the real target as a larger bolt of lightning was fired from the top of the Midniteryder and struck Millenniummon's midsection where the gapping, glowing red line was much wider. The end result seemed to fatally wound the giant Digimon.

Millenniummon roared in agony as small explosions started occurring in his body. "THIS CAN'T BE! YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME! *ROAR*"

Facing his own mortality if he continued to fight the two humans and the non-Digimon creatures, Millenniummon vanished in flash of light as small explosions still occurred on his entire body.

Chloe, along with Electivire and Magmortar covered their eyes as this was going on and while the Midniteryder could easily see through the blinding light thanks to the shifting visions of his masked helmet. As the bright light faded out, Chloe and the Pokémon saw that Millenniummon disappeared.

Chloe looked over at the Midniteryder's position as he changed back. Using her powers once more she vanished from her spot on the temple with Electivire and Magmortar and the three reappeared before David as he fell onto one knee while breathing a bit hard.

"Are you okay, David?" Chloe asked, voice full of concern.

David looked at her and gave her an assuring grin. "Don't worry, I'm…alright..oww!" He grunted as he placed his hand on the back of his neck when he was attacked by the small black objects that were meant for Chloe.

"No you're not…I think you're still hurt from that sneak attack you saved me from." Chloe pointed out.

David shook his head hard as he managed to weakly get back on his feet. "I'm fine…I'm just a bit wiped out from using my strongest attack on that freak."

"Speaking of which, is that Millenniummon creep dead?"

"I…I don't think so. Maybe three-quarters dead, but the four-arm mutant decided to be a big coward and run away instead of taking his medicine from me. I don't think he'll live much longer."

"I hope he doesn't…" Chloe said. She then wrapped her arm over David's shoulder and holstered him up beside her for support.

Meanwhile, the time travelers took in all that they saw as Ash's eyes widened for multiple reasons.

"Wow, Chloe…I…didn't…it's…not…impossible…" He stuttered.

Chloe looked at Ash curiously. "What's not possible?"

"You being capable to use attacks. That Shadow Ball move is a Ghost type Pokémon attack. No psychic person is able to do stuff like that. I thought they can only teleport, use telekinesis, or mind read; stuff like that."

Chloe shrugged. "Remember when I told you of the origin of my powers? I have human and psychic Pokémon DNA running through my blood. This is why I'm able to use attacks and even shields. I'm kinda half-Pokémon remember?"

"That's amazing!" Sakura said in awe.

"Must be cool being capable of using those types of powers huh?" Tai remarked.

"It is…but like I said before: these powers are a gift and a curse." Chloe said. "Back then I was still an amateur but by now I'm pretty much use to my psychic powers."

"I'm also shocked at the power my brother has in him…" Ash noted. "I never knew when he showed my mom and I the ability to transform to that other being that he had such massive power."

Chloe nodded in agreement. "I never knew myself, even back then. It didn't really bother me as long as David knew what he was doing. However…"

Chloe's didn't finish as she reminisce on certain memories involving her adventures with David. The Digidestined along with Ash and Sakura noticed this.

"Something wrong, Chloe?" Sora asked with a bit of concern.

"Wha?" Chloe asked. She then realized that everybody was staring at her. "Oh no my bad, I must've been staring off to space again."

"Was there something going on with my brother?" Ash asked. "Please, Chloe you got to tell me!"

"Please don't hide anything." Sakura pleaded. "If there was really anything wrong with David at this point, you would know so at least we can try to understand what's going on with him and try to help the guy."

Chloe sighed. "Alright, I'll tell you." She said softly. "With all this series of events that circle around David's life, it brought up memories with what was going on with him."

"What do you mean?" Tai asked in wonder.

"I couldn't help but notice a change of attitude in David over the last couple of years. I didn't want you or Kari or Ash or anybody else in your family to worry that David started to act more and more isolated to himself away from all the family and friends that he cares about."

"How isolated?" Kari asked. The tone in her voice expressed a great deal of concern for her cousin as she didn't see in her point of view of what Chloe saw.

"Well, normally David is the type to seek and gain power as a trainer and then he would simply take a breather and relax along with his Pokémon. But somehow, I feel like what happened here changed his habits and made him have mood-swings. He would constantly train his Pokémon a lot to make them strong and I know that's what a trainer does but he's been way too strict and a little cruel at times. I understand that he wants to make all of his main roster Pokémon strong but it seems like he would go over the edge a bit in strictness and at times acted narcissist-like. His thirst for power and glory seem to become a huge obsession after he won the Kanto League and defeated the Elite Four under his persona as the Midniteryder. During that time and when he decided to travel to Sinnoh, competed in its Battle Frontier, and eventually got his big shot at the title of Pokémon League World Champion, David or should I say the Midniteryder's reputation started to build up so much because of his "no mercy" strive he unleashes in Pokémon battles earned him another title."

"What title is that?" Izzy questioned.

"As he overwhelmed his opponents with all sorts of powerful Pokémon in different shapes in sizes, David's Midniteryder persona had him be known as, 'The Dark Warlord of Pokémon Trainers."

Matt snorted. "That sounds original." He said sarcastically. "Next they'll say that he's the Darth Vader of Pokémon battles."

Chloe sneered. "That's exactly what David thought himself. Nevertheless he decided to accept that name. Anyways, since David at the time didn't balance his need to gain power, he started to isolate himself as he lessened the amount of contact with you guys, his mom, and even his own loving mentor, Serena. I think I could recall a lot of arguments going on whenever David actually visited people he know in those rare occasions when I traveled with him. Some were silly and stupid but other times were simply mean and screwed up. David kind of lashed out at Serena as if he felt like she was holding him down in a low inferior area. In reality, Serena was simply helping David to take it easy and not go overboard with his career as a trainer. That was really stupid in his part since he knew that he never told her or those Sailor Scouts that he's the Midniteryder and he was accomplishing a lot of things as a successful Pokémon Trainer. Overall, between him and Serena although his ego won't show it, I could tell when I looked at his face during all those times and also in his eyes that he was sincerely sorry about shooting off his attitude. He was unable to tell Serena that he was sorry because he thought Serena would hate him." Chloe sighed deeply as she took a deep breath. "I just hope for his sake, Serena knows that David never meant to be such a rude A-hole to someone as kind-hearted as her."

"Don't worry, Chloe I know he would never truly act the way he does." a soothing, gentle female voice assured her.

Everybody was looking around in shock as to who was talking.

"Oh no, and I thought we were done with ghosts and what not!" Joe complained.

"Hoe! I can't stand ghosts!" Sakura whined as she held onto Ash tightly.

"Sakura…can't breathe….eck!" Ash choked through his words.

Sakura noticed this and she immediately released Ash. "Sorry Ash." She apologized.

"Relax guys, I'm not a ghost." The female voice proclaimed.

Suddenly in front of the time travelers a bubbly flash of pink lights started appearing and materializing in front of them all is none other than the beautiful Sailor Scout of the Moon, Eternal Sailor Moon.

"Sere…I mean Sailor Moon, you're here as well?" Ash said, flabbergasted at the appearance of his own cousin.

Sailor Moon nodded. "Yep, I've been time traveling with you guys while invisible for quite a while."

Chloe raised one of her eyebrows. "And for how long?" She asked, dryly. "And how are you doing this yourself?"

Sailor Moon quickly explained how she entered David's memories via her Silver Crystal and that she's been trailing them all since the scene with the encounter with Galaxia. She also claimed that she didn't want to show herself just out of surprising them at the right time.

"Well, Miss Moon you did a good job in not surprising us!" Mimi said sarcastically. "I think I can speak for us Digidestined that we're getting a bit peeved with the whole assumption of ghosts and voices that didn't come out of any of our bodies."

Sailor Moon chuckled. "Hey, I said I was sorry!" She then looked over at Chloe. "And anyways, I don't hate David for what he did all those times. I'm just glad that to know that he never meant the way he was. Also, I think that over the years David was suffering a bit from something my friend Amy called PTSD?"

"PTSD?" Multiple voices repeated the jargon.

"It means posttraumatic stress disorder." Izzy informed those who were confused at the abbreviation.

Sailor Moon nodded. "The way I see it, whatever happened with your adventures when he had those small black things hit his neck along with PTSD must've did some kind of 180 degree spin on his personality."

"How could David be suffering from PTSD?" Tai said, confusingly.

"Tai, don't be that dense!" Kari scolded. "I think we've already seen the causes. It could be from what happened with that Chaos creep that nearly wiped out Serena and the others or from the grim revelation of what happened to Chloe that just traumatize poor David. Or simply both."

Sailor Moon looked over at her cousin, impressed with her observations. "Kari kind of hit the target there. I feel really bad for him. Someone his age over those two separate events shouldn't be exposing to that type of horrible scenario. I told David to simply get over it since nobody died, but I guess that never left his head. Those two events he saw left mental scars that linger in his memories."

"You got a point there, Sailor Moon." Chloe agreed. "Even I told him to relax since he knows I'm okay…I guess whatever he protected me from against that creep Millenniummon, those things that entered his body probably had him boiled all that despair and sorrow into rage, hatred, and obsession for power which he never intended to balance out, let alone contain. One thing for sure is that we'll all see how this whole situation will conclude to, if it even does conclude. Period."

With that, all the time travelers in toll warp to another wrap tunnel. Meanwhile, David and Chloe of the past entered some portal and return to Gennai's for confirmation of their completed task as well as medical treatment on David for his injuries that seem to disappear. As David was recuperating, somewhere in the dune sands of the Digital World the mortally wounded Millenniummon reappeared and at random confronted three beings: a short eleven year old boy with violet-hair, an older brown-haired boy, and what appeared to be a green skinned worm-like Digimon. The nearly crippled Digimon attacked the trio, but after a while was subdued by the mysterious worm which glowed in a intense green light and delivered the final blow of tackling the evil Digimon by its still exposed weak spot. Millenniummon then crumpled to the ground and dissipated into bits of data, seemingly perished on the spot.

"Wow, Ken we did it!" The worm-like Digimon exclaimed to the younger boy.

Ken nodded. "You were great, Wormmon!"

After Millenniummon perished, multiple tiny black objects shot out from where his body was. It was heading at where the trio stood. The one called Ken saw this.

"Hey, get down!" Ken yelled as he pushed his human companion out of the way.

Though almost all the tiny black objects passed them, one of them hit Ken by the back of his neck and went inside him. Ken shrieked in pain at the sudden impact and collapsed on the desert sands. The older boy then ran over to him with looks of concern.

"Ken! Ken!" the older boy called out to his young companion. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…other than something that hit my neck, I'm fine Ryo." Ken said weakly. He then passed out.

"Oh no…" the small Digimon grimaced as he saw his friend fainted. "Ken! KEN! Don't worry, I will take care of you better."

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Chloe:** Well, that ends the 2nd to last two-part chapter in the DWL arc. The author apologizes if it felt rushed in a way, but he wants to wrap the arc up in order to move on to his last arc that follows the concluding chapters. Stay tuned readers and please be kind to review!


	23. 21: LDK: The Dark Warlord V part 1

**Chloe: **Hello again! Time for another round of last three-part chapter of "The Dark Warlord" arc. Here's where things go down to the wire so enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**Legacy of David Ketchum: The Dark Warlord V part 1**

"_Who do I trust? ME! THAT'S WHO!"_

"_What you lookin' at? You all a bunch of f**kin' assholes. You know why? You don't have the guts to be what you wanna be? You need people like me. You need people like me so you can point your f**kin' fingers and say, 'That's the bad guy.' So... what that make you? Good? You're not good. You just know how to hide, how to lie. Me, I don't have that problem. Me, I always tell the truth. Even when I lie. So say good night to the bad guy! Come on. The last time you gonna see a bad guy like this again, let me tell you. Come on. Make way for the bad guy. There's a bad guy comin' through! Better get outta his way!"_

About two years had passed since David Ketchum and Chloe Device, two of the four Digidestined Catalysts had showed up in the Digital World to fulfill a task that Gennai gave to Chloe. Since then a lot of eventful things had happened to David. After turning thirteen, he competed in the Kanto League and won it all as the mysterious, feared, and envied Midniteryder and went on to beat the members of the Elite Four. Since he beaten both the tournament and the Elite Four of his home region of Kanto, David has granted a shot to battle the current Pokémon League Champion, Lance who also the leader of the Elite Fours of both Kanto and Johto. However, David turned down the offer as he defiantly wanted a shot at something bigger. In a certain time, there would be a special Pokémon Champion tournament in which the winner would be titled the Pokémon League World Champion, a prestigious title that outranks the over-exaggerated, so-called "Champion Masters" of the regions of UltimaPokétopia. After a debate between League officials and the Midniteryder himself, he managed to be granted a shot at the title and was considered the youngest trainer ever to be in champion status. This was especially the case since David had to reveal his identity to the higher officials of the International Pokémon League. To keep his skills sharp, David moved on to the Battle Frontier in Sinnoh with Chloe in tow as they both mopped the floor of the eccentric Frontier Brains and earned their Frontier Symbols. Eventually, he made a name for himself as the Midniteryder for his ruthless aggression during his Pokémon battles and many feared and envied him as they dubbed him, "The Dark Warlord of Pokémon Trainers." David initially scoffed at the thought of being dubbed something he's truly not, but simply decided to not care and carried his "acceptable notoriety" and became the World Champion of Pokémon battles. This also marked in history to the eyes of the high officials of the Pokémon League of having such a young yet ambitious prodigy for a high-ranking champion.

In his personal life, in the eyes of many people that know him, they couldn't help but noticed a slow, subtle, yet obvious change in David at least in personality. This change wasn't at all good relationship-wise. To focus all his energy in his training with his Pokémon and even himself on his own body and the powers of his aura amulet, David cutoff contact with a lot of his friends and family members during some of his solo adventures. Whenever he did show up to places like home or in Japan, whenever he hung out with certain people, they felt something cold in David. Also, when it came to training his Pokémon, David often acted like an overly strict drill sergeant to his own partners. Whenever it seemed like the Pokémon are doing decently well at what they're doing in their training, David always found something to criticize about and reprimands them for it. However, when something seriously bad happens to his Pokémon, David still maintains his care and concern for his Pokémon which doesn't show up a lot but nevertheless he still shows a lot of compassion and respect for his teams that he caught and trained. Overall, the way David acted driven a wedge between himself and lot of the people that he cared and loved.

* * *

_Cherry Hill Temple, Tokyo, Japan_

Twenty year olds Serena and Amy were walking up the stairs of their best friend Raye's temple. Aside from enjoying the last couple of years in the private high school system, pursuing personal goals, and living it up as elite Pokémon Trainers not much has changed among Serena and her best friends, the Inner Scouts. Of course as Sailor Scouts (or Senshi or Soldiers or whatever) they have a duty to protect the people of their home city from the forces of evil. Occasionally over the years there were still attacks caused by numerous leftover and master-less youmas, monsters, and whatever they were, but they were no problem for the scouts to deal with. As they walked up the stairs, Amy couldn't help but noticed the look on Serena's face. Normally, she would have such an energetic smiling face on her but here Serena has a look of concern, bit of sadness, and a bit of anguish.

'I haven't seen Serena this depressed since those times Darien disappeared.' Amy thought. "Hey Serena? You alright?" She asked, obviously worried about the blonde-haired girl.

Serena looked over to Amy and smiled weakly. "I'm alright." She lied. "I just had some troubles sleeping."

Amy sighed. "Oh Serena you're such a terrible liar these days. Please, just tell me what's wrong."

It was Serena's turn to sigh. She didn't mean to lie, but she didn't want to burden her friends on her personal issues. "Alright Amy. It's about David…"

Amy blinked a couple of moments. "Your cousin?"

Serena nodded. "Yeah, we kind of had another fight in a way. I really don't know what is going on with him. With him these days, he sometimes has that look of resentment in his eyes and I can't help but feel an uncomfortable chill around him."

"Could it be that he's just having an off day? A lot of boys his age reach that rebellious stage."

Serena shook her head. "I doubt it. It scares me with the way he's been acting these days. David seems more arrogant and rude that seems to me he transformed into some kind of monster. I remember one time about a certain incident inside the restaurant…

--------------------------------------------------***Flashback***--------------------------------------------------

_ Serena, Darien, David, and Chloe were enjoying themselves in a nice restaurant one night. David sort of needed this for a couple of reasons: he felt like eating something that's worth the quality and he also wanted to ease his mind from all those protests that were outside the UPC entrance earlier. Thought it died off and the protesters didn't get far with their goal of a permanent shut down, David felt pissed at the idea of these anti-Pokémon battle propaganda since they offended his pride as a Pokémon Trainer._

_ 'Similar to cock-fighting my ass!' David scoffed at the purpose of those protests. 'Those dumbasses would do anything to get publicity these days. Shows how truly dumb they are at trying to make other people seem like evil doers while making their hypocrite asses look like good guys.'_

_ David grabbed for a cup and chugged the drink that was in it as Serena and Darien were in the restrooms after paying the bill earlier. Little did he realized, instead of drinking his glass of apple cider, he grabbed without noticing it the full pint glass of a different kind of cider that actually was for Darien. Even Chloe didn't notice this as she saw a couple of high school boys her age that approached her._

_ "I swear, this cider has some sort of weird tasting to it." David muttered, still in an irritated mood from the influence of the protesters._

_ Meanwhile, Chloe was contemplating on what to do with the group of punks as they already were a couple of feet away from her. She wondered what the hell they want._

_ 'Oh boy, this can't be good.' Chloe thought. She then looked over to David who seemed to be acting a bit "funny." She then looked over at the cup he was holding and the bottle that was next to it. 'Oh no, don't tell me David got drunk off of that alcoholic cider; Darien told him to watch his cup carefully.' She then looked over to the entourage of "pretty boys." "May I help you with something?" She asked with a fake smile._

_ "Hey you're that new girl that's been observing classes in Juuban Tenth District High School right?" One of the boys asked._

_ Chloe nodded once as she was a guest observer in many Japan high schools, mainly Juuban. The boys grinned wider. "You know…" another one of them said. "You may hear this a lot but you certainly got the looks of a supermodel."_

_ A blank look crossed her face as she didn't really know how to respond to that. "Ah…thanks." She mumbled. _

_ "The name's Jab. Jab Roni. And you are…?"_

_ "Not even interested…" Chloe replied in a frosty voice._

"_Hey, I was thinking…" Jab paused. The other boys watched him in interest. "Why don't you take junior next to you home and I'll show you out to a nice beach."_

_Chloe shook her head. "Like I said before, I'm not interested and "junior" here is my homeboy, don't get it mixed up._

_Blake came closer and offered her his hand. "C'mon. Most girls would jump at the chance."_

"_I'm not like most girls." Chloe stated. "Please get lost."_

"_Hey wait a minute!" One of the boys reached out and grabbed her arm. Her eyes flashed dangerously._

"_Let go of me right now!" She muttered. 'If you want to live.'_

_He grinned at her. "C'mon baby, some girls are just beggin' for a little attention."_

_David, despite his brain feeling all loosened up, looked over to Chloe and the group of boys. Obviously, he didn't like what he saw at all._

'_What in the blue hell are those retards doing?' He glared at the group of boys._

'_Ew…' Chloe thought, disgusted. "Like I said, I'm not like most girls so unless you want to walk home feeling like someone rammed your gut with a dump truck, you'll let go now."_

_The boy tightened his grip. Chloe's eyes flashed even more dangerously._

_David then stood up and walked over to the opposite side of the table where Chloe was. "Hey! Get your filthy hands off of her!" David snapped as he used his hand in a hand chopping gesture and struck the boy's arm that was grabbing Chloe and forced him to retract it back in pain. Apparently, his shouting drew some attention from people who were dining in as well._

_Jab cast David a sly grin. "Easy there killer…this one is mine. This girl doesn't need to hang all over a shrimp like you. So do yourself a favor now and leave!"_

_David's glare intensified. "Listen, 'playa' you're lucky my best friend is here so I'll give you four a choice: stay away from her or…" Without finishing, David quickly grabbed Jab by the neck tightly as he used his free arm to fixate his hair. "…or I beat the crap out of all four of your pansy asses."_

_David saw that the other three guys coming in, ready to attack. He then used his hand that was strangling Jab and used his other hand as well to strongly shove him towards two of the other three guys. Jab and the two guys then fell over as they took a chair with them on their collapse to the carpet floor. David then egged the last boy to try and attack him. He even faked an attempt to smack the last boy with the back of his hand and successfully intimidate him to have him trip and fall over the groaning boys already on the floor. As all four of them stood up, David grabbed an empty cider glass bottle on the small end and held it as a weapon while maintaining his fierce glare. The group then got the message delivered to him._

"_Ah, I guess it's time for us to go!" Jab mumbled as he and the other boys took off and exited the restaurant._

_David then flashed his middle finger at them before they turned back and went on their way. "Bunch of retards." He spat as he grabbed his cup of apple cider and drank it. He then looked over to Chloe who was glad that the whole engagement was over._

"_You okay, Clo?" David asked in a somewhat semi-worried tone. "They didn't go off and grope you did they?"_

_Chloe shook her head and gratefully smiled at the younger boy. "Nah, they're just being pigs. Thanks for coming to my rescue even though you don't seem to be thinking straight."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_You're face is kinda red. You've drank Darien's drink by accident I presumed. I'm surprised you haven't slurred in your speaking."_

"_What!? Oh man, no wonder my mind feels so loose! I picked up Serena's accidental habits! Oh well, anyways no problem. Didn't want you to snap and cause some unwanted attention."_

_Chloe looked at David wearily. "Ah…you shouldn't talk, little man. You weren't exactly doing a good job in avoiding unwanted attention." She then pointed that most of the customers and some of the waiters and waitresses were looking at the two._

_David simply glared at all of them as he sat back down and drank the rest of his apple cider. "WHAT!? Take a picture it'll last longer!"_

_The people in the restaurant continued to stare at David. Some of those stares turned into glares._

_David then gritted his teeth in anger at them all while Chloe sweatdropped embarrassed at the stares directed mainly at her younger friend. "The hell are you all lookin' at!" David snapped. "You're all a bunch of unintelligent pieces of crap for all I care! You know that? You know why? Because all of you are made from the same trailer park trash of threads that don't have the guts or the will to be what you want to be. Hell, you couldn't even do what I just did and stand up to stupid even bigger unintelligent pieces of crap." David then stumbled out of his seat and stood up as he pulled out of his back pocket his wallet and threw some yen money on the table. As he ranted, Darien and Serena got out of the restrooms to see and hear David lashing out verbally to the folks of the restaurant and shook their heads disappointingly. "YOU NEED PEOPLE LIKE ME!" David continued as he shouted to the capacity in the restaurant. "So you can point those puny fat fingers and be all like 'yeah that's the low-life bad guy!' What, all of you think you're better than that? HA HA! No, you're not good or better. You're all no better than me! You corrupted morons just know how to hide. Me on other hand simply just go out and do my thing. So all of you say sayōnara_ _to this crazy_ _S.O.B…" David then grabbed the unbuttoned ends of his long-sleeved styled green shirt and showed it off along with his darker green tee he wore as well. "…because this is probably the last time you see this bad guy who's got always got style twenty-four/seven I'll tell you pricks that much. Sayōnara!" With that David stumbled over to the exit while defiantly expressed how little he cared about the crowds' opinion by flashing his left middle finger out to the children-less crowd while Serena, Darien, and Chloe looked on helplessly._

_The two then headed over to Chloe. "What was all that about?" Serena asked._

_Chloe groaned. "It's a long story. Maybe not, but I think it's better if I tell you after we get David from showing how much of a loose cannon he is to the public. Let's get out of here!"_

--------------------------------------------------***End of Flashback***-----------------------------------------

"I know Chloe explained to me what actually happened, but his ego shot out of control. Also, his attitude seemed to bring out the worst in me as well. One time, I felt offended by what he said so much that I slapped him in the face. I rarely in my life had to discipline him physically. Oh Amy what should I do?"

"To be honest with you Serena, I really don't know." Amy contemplated. "The way I see it, your cousin seemed to be entering those rebellious stages of his age. All I got to say is simply to give the guy space for a while. I'm pretty sure if David is as nice and loyal as you say he always was, then after a while he'll know that he's wrong."

Serena sighed once more. "If you say so, Amy. I just hope it is just a phase he's going through."

The two then ended the subject and met up with the other scouts in fire reading room.

Serena looked around and saw not only the rest of the Inner Scouts, but also the Outers as well. It really had been a while since all of them were in the same room together since the time of when they battled Chaos. Amara and Michelle were standing next to each other with their back to the wall, Trista was beside them as well while Hotaru was sitting on the floor with the rest of Inner Scouts as Raye was directly in front of a squared object that had a small fire burning calmly. Also with the Sailor Scouts were two other young adults: one was a beautiful violet-haired woman with azure eyes who was wearing a yellow dress with violet trim. The other was a handsome white-haired man with the same colored eyes as well & wore an all white outfit from the long-sleeved turtleneck to the slacks. Both had the golden crescent moon shape on their foreheads. Serena smiled as she saw the two embraced each other in their company.

"Hey Luna, hey Artemis." Serena greeted the couple. "So how's looking at life from another perspective as humans?"

The two shrugged. "It feels definitely different that's for sure!" Luna said.

"Yeah, and even though I still have a large craving for fish, I feel even more brave, bold, and noble than I ever felt."

Luna sweatdropped. "Oh, stop bragging, Artemis. You may not be a cat now, but you're still to me, 'Klutz the Cat.' _My '_Klutz the Cat.'"

Artemis looked at Luna indignantly. "Luna!"

Serena couldn't help but giggle at their bickering as she sat on the floor next to her beloved Darien. Recently, Serena somehow managed to give Luna and Artemis the ability to become human thanks to the powers of her Silver Crystal. Although, they now live their lives as humans with some of their powers remained intact, they still had some habits they retained when they were cats such as their penchant for dining on fish and occasionally the cat naps they have at times.

Serena and the two then turned their attention back to the others as Raye knelt, bowed, and concentrated some kind of energy in her hand gestures. The room they were all in was considered the holy heart of the Cherry Hill Temple. The room, despite lacking furniture, carpeting, and even windows, contained a holy entity in the form of a small fire burning eternally and cackling on special wood. Between the temple priestess and the burning flames was a picture. Not just any picture, but it had the image of a certain cape-wearing, two-horned masked-helmet wearing, armored figure whose overall appearance is mysterious. This mysterious fellow in the eyes of the Sailor Scouts had its arms crossed as the background behind this person was that of an arena.

"O, Great Fire." Raye intoned. "Tell me who the identity of this mysterious figure that exists now. I beg of thee, guide me to what his intentions truly are!"

The temple priestess quickly made signs by moving her fingers in a quick pace and chanted some old language as well. As she finished her incantations, she waited expectantly for some kind of sign from the eternal flame. However, the flame remained burning in a calm way.

Raye sighed. "Nothing…" She said to the others as she took the photo of the mysterious person and examined it carefully with deep narrowed eyes.

"What?" said a surprised Mina.

"The Fire gave you nothing?" Amy said, also surprised at the failed attempt of information.

Raye nodded at the others. "Sorry, it seems that the Midniteryder is quite mysterious. Something is blocking out the Great Fire's vision."

"That's too bad…" Amara shook her head. "So now what? According to what I heard the guy's crowned the World Champ of the Pokémon League, but that's all there is about him. His overall appearance looks like he could be another sinister force worse than most of our enemies in the past."

Michelle nodded at her partner's claim. "I agree, according to what all of you were saying, recently the Midniteryder just shows himself when you all are fighting those leftover monsters that our greater enemies left behind and he pops up and simply destroy the enemy youmas with little or no problem. If you ask me, there's something fishy about this whole thing."

Luna stepped forward. "Michelle has a point scouts, although all of the fifteen encounters you girls had with the Midniteryder involve him helping dispose of the enemy easily was a good deed of aiding you ladies, we can't help but feel suspicious of him of evil because of the amount of raw power he possesses."

"You weren't kidding at all about that, Luna." Amy said. "According to a scan I made of him during our last run-in, his powers are quite massive. His powers could even surpass that of Galaxia when she was controlled by Chaos."

"Also…" Raye added in. "Somehow, I sense some bad vibes in the Midniteryder sometimes. It's really hard for me to think if this guy is friend or foe in my opinion."

As all the scouts along with Darien, Luna, and Artemis were discussing on what to do with the presence of the Midniteryder, Serena was in deep thought from everybody. 'I don't know how I'm getting this, but somehow I feel like I've known the Midniteryder. Something about that guy seems so familiar, but what? This is so confusing! What should I do?'

Serena pondered on what to do with this mysterious armored person whose mysterious powers are masked by his reputation as the Pokémon League World Champion. To make things worse, even Trista with her time-keeper abilities is unable to decipher the truth of the Midniteryder. They then agreed to keep their guard up even more when the Midniteryder shows up.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in one of the apartment buildings of Odaiba District of Tokyo, Japan_

Inside the apartment labeled "KeDeTsu," the Midniteryder or rather David was lounging on a sofa in the living room. On the table set conveniently across the couch had a custom-made oversized leather strapped championship belt that contained multiple gold and silver plates. The center plate of the prestigious belt was the largest in which it had a creative design of a crown-wearing skull that had smoke coming out of the holes that are supposed to be eyes and other areas and had no lower jaw. In fact, the smoking skull seemed to be decorated with a tooth or two missing. Beneath the skull design a pair of crutches that seemed to be crossed together like an "X" in the middle. Also, the center belt had words that said, JAPAN UPC KING above the center skull design and beneath it was a name plate that said his entire name. Along with the title belt that he earned as a champion there it was: the black Digivice embedded gold and silver poké ball that was permanently mounted on a beautiful platinum rod. This had a story in which after David or rather, the Midniteryder was declared and recognized as the Pokémon League World Champion, he was given a somewhat platinum trophy. However, the Midniteryder requested to alter the beautiful award so to express all the struggles and all the hard work and victories he's been through. He then had the trophy melted in reshaped it to a shaft which then got crafted to an etched out design that made the shaft artistic-like that represented the spirit of a champion. To top it off he had the ball that had the Digivice embedded on it permanently wielded to one end of the shaft as well as wielding leftover platinum scraps to make it even more decorative. Overall, David named this seemingly royal scepter, the "Digi-Poké Rod." This rod was an overall symbol of being the PL World Champ in which very few people see him with in public as merely David Ketchum.

After making a quick glance of his two trophies, David moved his eyes onto the T.V. screen and was watching on T.V. video footage of an old tag battle tournament in the Kanto Region. The footage showed him using his Scizor in battle while next to the left was a yellow-orange, black cone Pokémon known as a Snorunt. David glared and snarled at the trainer aka his partner behind the Snorunt. He was a messy purple-haired boy around his age or younger that wore a blue spring jacket over a lighter blue shirt and dark pants. The look on that boy's face indicated that he wasn't the friendly type; more like a completely cold and arrogant type of a person. David gritted his teeth in hatred of this individual.

Suddenly, a knock on the door was heard. David looked over and yelled that it was open. The door opened and revealed to be a boy at least a year older than him that had long messy brown hair. He wore what appeared to be a navy soccer uniform and was even holding a soccer ball.

David knew who it was. "What up, Tai!" He greeted.

"Hey!" Tai greeted back his cousin with a grin. "What are you up to?"

"Just watching a video of me in an old Pokémon tournament."

"Mind if I watch with yah?"

"Do whatever you like…"

David then headed back to the couch in the living room as Tai followed him. The Digidestined of Courage could not help but feel some kind of cold dark vibe coming from David but it disappeared as quickly as he felt it. He shrugged it off and sat on chair next to the couch and watched the video while chatting off with his cousin.

Many hours later, the sun seemed to begin setting in. Tai already left his cousin's apartment to laze around his place. David himself exited out of the door to his apartment and locked the door. Due to all the wealth he gained from his exploits as a Pokémon Trainer, the "Pallet Powerhouse" managed to get a lease thanks to Serena for their family and Chloe to get an apartment for themselves in Odaiba to reside in. To make it more convenient, the apartment was next door to the Kamiyas' so it meant that any member of the Ketchum/Tsukino family can be able to hang out with their other relatives. The name on the label of the apartment, "KeDeTsu" stood for none other than Ketchum, Device, and Tsukino. Anyways, the young Pallet Town native decided to go out for a walk.

Strolling down the area nearby the building he resided in, he walked inside a convenient store and got himself a large, frozen, cola-flavored slushy. He then headed over to the checkout counter to pay for his refreshing frozen drink. David took a glance at the exit and then looked over at the cashier. It was a girl who was manning the cash register, but David found it a bit surprising that the girl looked a year younger than him. She wore a blue bandanna over her lavender colored hair as well as sporting big round eyeglasses. She also wore a short-sleeved peach blouse over a magenta dress. As David paid the cashier and told her to keep the change, he did not notice that the girl was both smiling and blushing at him.

'What a handsome boy…' The girl thought dreamily. 'And such a gentleman too for saving me the effort of giving him his change unlike that one goggle-head who gave me coins and forced me to count them all to make sure it was enough to cover the cost!' She continued to stare out at David as he was leaving and wondered who he was.

David was also in deep thought. 'Maybe it's me, but there's something about that store clerk.' He immediately shrugged it off. 'Oh well…not my concern.' He then continued walking along some small park and walked pass some kid who was walking and holding onto some kind of stick that was wrapped in some kind of sheet. The younger kid had flat brown hair, green eyes, and wore a kendo uniform. David moved his dark brown eyes to the left to take one quick glance before looking forward and on without caring who he was. He then continued on walking casually onto a sidewalk of the city as he walked over to some school…a junior/middle school at that. He observed a group of people playing a game of soccer, something he knew his cousin and his cousin's best friend Sora enjoyed. There was one kid in particular that caught his attention. Being a couple of years younger than the UPC champ himself, he was a maroon-colored afro haired fellow that wore a red and white soccer uniform, and had square shaped goggles that complimented his head. It's quite obvious that he was part of a soccer team as the other guys he's playing soccer with are wearing the same uniform as well.

'I guess Tai's goggle-wearing apparel rubbed off on that kid.' David remarked in his head. Unnoticed by him a familiar looking girl was slowly approaching him. She had short flat brown hair that reached her chin with one part of her strand worn with a red clip that seem to match her mahogany (or was it ruby?) colored eyes. Clad in a sleeveless pink and white shirt, long-sleeved pink fingerless gloves, short yellow shorts, pink and white shoes along with long white socks. What completed her entire getup was a digital camera around her neck hung by a yellow strap. She crept up behind David as he looked around of what's in front of him. With a smirk on the girl's face she unclipped her brown belt off of her shorts, folded it into two and held onto each end with both of her hands. Before David could even look behind him…

_*SNAP!*_

David jumped in surprised. He quickly looked back and was quite surprised at who was responsible for forcing him to jump in shock.

"Kari?!" David said in disbelief.

Kari laughed. "Got yah good, didn't I?"

David shook his head. Her older brother told him that she can be such a sneaky and cunning prankster at times and he surely felt a light sample of what his cousin can do. "Watch, one of these days I'll get you back like that and you won't even notice."

Kari giggled. "Silly…it'll take a miracle!"

David shook his head in response and took Kari's hand as they both left the gates of the middle school. As the two made their way out the gate, the goggle wearing kid stopped playing for a moment as he glanced over to where David and Kari were. He glared at the older boy as he held the girl's hand.

'What the…who is that kid think he is holding hands with my girl like that!?' The soccer player thought, unaware about their family relationship.

"Hey, Davis!" A fellow kid wearing the same uniform as the one called Davis. "Get your head back here, you're holding up the game.

Davis instantly forgotten what he saw and with a sly grin, went back to play with his fellow teammates.

Meanwhile, back to the two relatives…

"Honestly, it's amazing that it's only been three weeks since you won it all at the Kanto League back at my home region and yet you seem to act like everything's normal?" David inquired.

Kari shrugged. "Well, I don't live in UltimaPokétopia like you and Ash do so I can't exactly go on a lot of Pokémon journeys. And besides, apart from overly concerned parents I still have to go to school."

"I guess you got a point there. Still, I'm very impressed your skills as a trainer are quite high. And for you to be victorious in your very first Pokémon League Tournament I'm really impressed."

Kari blushed at his appraisal. "Oh c'mon David you're making me blush…"

David shrugged. "Hey it's the truth. Neither me nor my brother won our first Pokémon League tournaments and here you are, a non-native trainer of the Pokémon Isles and with all the same hard work and determination that is the same as mine, you did it. But I guess I shouldn't be so surprised because after all you're _my _protégé."

Kari rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, David. Still, thank you for everything you did for me. I wouldn't be a champ without you guiding me a lot."

David warmly smiled at his pretty cousin. Not too often has the secretive world champ done that with many people. "Ah, it's nothing. After all, we're family!"

As the Pallet native mentioned, it had only been three weeks since Kari experienced the adventures her cousins went through in region of Kanto of UltimaPokétopia. Motivated and further inspired by the stories of experiences told by Ash, David, and even Chloe, Kari managed to get special permission from her parents to take trips to the cities in the Kanto region where Pokémon gyms were. Though a bit difficult at first, the young Odaiba maiden managed to balance out her time between her education, her responsibilities at home, her social life, and of course her Pokémon training. Of course Kari was very grateful on how David was always being helpful to her and encouraging her to follow her heart in her interactions with her Pokémon the same way she followed her heart as a Digidestined. David also told his cousin/protégé to always trust her instincts in Pokémon battles so that she can be able to concentrate well and never make horrible mistakes that some trainers often do in taking care of their Pokémon. With every advice she took in, Kari gave it her all and earned gym badge after gym badge until she was qualified to compete in the Pokémon League. Through intense training sessions with her cousin, Kari was sharply focused along with her Pokémon and came through and experienced epic battles with other trainers and eventually was declared the victor in the finals to both hers and even David's surprise.

As the two walked down the sidewalk, they were about to pass a peculiar person at least in David's eyes. He was a flat indigo-haired kid whose hairstyle is nearly the same as Kari's and he wore a plain grey school uniform. His glossy blue eyes were cold and seemed to be glaring at everything and everyone even when he smiles. The kid fixated his glare at David for some particular reason. Being the only one who noticed this, David glared back at the side of the boy to avoid glaring at him directly. Through his glare David examined him as he looked to be a year younger than him.

'That must be that Ken fellow I read in the papers.' He thought. 'He doesn't look that impressive as far as I can see. Looks like some punk kid with scowling issues like that little bitch, Paul. What is it with purple-haired punks that make me want to beat them up?'

Kari noticed the frowning look on her cousin's face. "Something wrong, David?"

David immediately looked back over to his cousin and made his frown disappear. "Oh no nothing is wrong." He assured her which worked as she looked forward as they passed the mysterious boy on the right. David then thought more. 'Hmmm…that lavender-haired girl…that boy in kendo gear, that goggle-head at the school and even the punk kid who passed us. I'm getting a strange vibe from all of them for some reason.' He then shook off his gut feeling. 'They're probably a bunch of oddballs as far as I can see. Whatever…until they actually are worth my interest, I don't trust them. The only stranger I trust is me!' With that he and Kari continued walking back to the apartments as the sun set down on the horizon.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Chloe: **The author apologized for the lack of action going on. He's in a bit of a writing slump. Hopefully this chapter revealed some things that tie in with either Pokémon or Digimon in his OC's point of view. The next two chapters will hopefully conclude this arc and move on to the next one.


	24. 22: LDK: The Dark Warlord V part 2

**Chloe: **Once again welcome! Before starting the chapter, some of you reviewers were asking some stuff. The author has answered a lot of the questions so here are the answers to some of these reviewers.

_PEJP Bentzone__: None of your ideas suit this prequel/interquel/midquel so don't waste your breath. If you're still reading my story don't waste the author's time and threatening him with flames in your never-coming stories._

_Scrappy-Fan92__: Regarding your question on Sept. 9, 2009. Brock appeared only in a flashback. This story takes place during Ash's journey's in all of the regions from the OC's perspective. Dawn, on the other hand does not appear as she has no part in David's past. For your recent one…this fic is rated T so language will be at present in the case of certain folks (particularly the author's OC and myself)._

_Poke-Digifan123-awesomeJ__: All I gotta say is keep on reading and reviewing. Glad you like the story._

_2nrzone__: Refer to previous response._

Anyways, now to start up the chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**Legacy of David Ketchum: Dark Warlord V part 2**

"_Who the hell do you think you are?" _-Vince McMahon

"_You're not the first person who tried to rule the universe with a 'sword of injustice': they all failed & so will you!" _-Goku, _Dragon Ball Z_

"_Get ready to open fire: today's a good day to die!"_ -Sarge, _Red vs. Blue: The Blood Gulch Chronicles_

"_What do you want from me?" _-Kari, _His Master's Voice_

"That will be nineteen Digi-dollars plus tip." A talking egg with two small, stubby, green dinosaur-like legs said from behind the cash register.

David pulled out of his wallet a blue paper that had a number "50" on all corners of one side and pushed it on the table to the talking egg. "Keep the change…" He suggested.

The golden eyes in the void of its shell brightened in joy. "Thank you very much, sir! A human like you is definitely welcome in my restaurant any day of the week in the Digital World!"

David shrugged and simply headed for the exit as he hand-gestured a goodbye to the owner. The area where the restaurant was at was situated in a lake setting with green grasses and mass forests. After approaching a more secluded spot, he brought out one of his Poké balls. Without even throwing it, the ball in his opened and out came a tremendous, silver, metallic quadrupedal tank-like Pokémon. Looking down at the male prodigy at a height of about seven feet its main body appeared to be its head that branches out its four legs which gave off the impression of some kind of mechanized arachnid. To top it off its overall appearance, a gold metallic cross adorning its face diagonally between its two red eyes like an "X."

Before saying anything, David brought his amulet over his black shirt and in that moment transformed to his alter ego, "Dark Warlord of all Pokémon Trainers," the Midniteryder. "Metagross," MNR called out to the silver and gold creature. "We're heading out, use Magnet Rise when I get on you and float up high in the sky and go forward."

Metagross nodded as it let its trainer get on the top level of its head and let him sit on the flat surface of its main body. Its entire body then became outlined in yellow and rose off the ground. Levitating higher, the Iron Leg Pokémon as it is identified in Pokédex then rotated its legs upside down and drew its legs together close to its main body. It then hovered high in the sky and took off along with its passenger.

Overall, it had been a couple of days since the P.L. World Champ decided to travel to the Digital World once again. He had done this to continue training his Pokémon in a different place and to be alone with his Pokémon. He didn't even inform his family where he went and used the laptop he had at the apartments to open up a Digi-port compliments of the Midniteryder's Digi-Poké Rod.

'Why is it that I'm here in this world…' MNR thought silently. 'I'm a Pokémon Trainer, not a Digidestined. Yet, I'm here because…'

--------------------------------------------------***Flashback***--------------------------------------------------

_ After walking Kari home from school, the dark-haired prodigy went out for another walk at night. For some reason, the four kids he saw caught somewhat of his interest and he was contemplating in his head why. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when he walked up to a taller figure. David looked up to see a long haired man. He had long black hair, no eyebrows, and really pale white skin. He wore a purple coat over a red shirt with a black necktie. Something about this guy's appearance just made the dark-haired trainer's skin crawl. In his point of view, the tall man was simply blocking his way of his night stroll._

_ "May I help you?" David asked, his tone displaying a bit of annoyance and impatience._

_ The older man grinned. "Nice to meet you to, Mr. Ketchum."_

_ David looked at him in surprise. "You know my name?"_

_ "I know everything…" He said. "My name is Yukio Oikawa. It's been long but I don't suppose you're familiar with a particular incident in Highton View Incident eight years ago are you?"_

_ David narrowed his eyes at the one named Yukio in suspicion. "Maybe…what's it to you?"_

_ Instead of answering the boy's question, Yukio went on. "And I don't suppose you're also familiar with the Odaiba fog incident four years ago."_

_ "I haven't been in Odaiba personally at the time…wait, what are you implying? Answer my questions now, Oikawa!"_

_ Yukio continued to stare at David with a smug look on his face. "All I'm saying is that all these incidents are just the beginning. In the mean time you should be a little more weary of whom your cousins associate themselves with."_

_ David glared at the man. "What the hell do you know about my cousins? About Tai? About Kari? And if you threatened me or my family I'm going to make sure you'll be force to consume food through a straw for a week you hear me?!"_

_ Yukio chuckled. "It's no threat, just a word to the wise kind of thing. And besides, like I said before I know everything, boy. Until then…" He then walked over to his right and walked pass the tensed up boy. "…have a nice night."_

_ David snarled in anger. "Who the hell do think you are!?" He looked behind him to see the pale-skinned man gone. He disappeared to the dark night._

_ David huffed. 'I should transform into the Midniteryder and impale him with my sword the next time I see him.' He thought with an evil grin._

_ Meanwhile, Yukio Oikawa continued his stroll into downtown. His thoughts were in the engagement with David. 'Interesting…despite sensing two spores in him, he shows signs of care for his relatives when I hit a nerve in him. I guess his will is quite strong. Even if he is of no use to me, I still can use little Ichijouji to do my bidding.' With that Yukio chuckled lightly with his seemingly sinister motives._

_ Anyways, back to the provoked trainer. He arrived at building with a sphere structure mounted on top that is known as the T.V. station for the Odaiba district. For some reason, he sensed something in the building and was intrigue to go figure out what was going on. He managed to bypass all the personnel of the building, dodged the surveillance cameras, and made his way to the interior of the sphere like structure. As he observed his surroundings, which nothing more than a big space with one office table and a computer…_

_ "I see you've come…" a male voice stated._

_ David shot his back to the sides. "Who's that? Show yourself."_

_ A shadow then appeared on the ground. It slowly emerged and took a form of what appeared to be a ghost or perhaps some hologram. He was garbed in a white cotton jumpsuit with red pieces of fabric sticking out over zippers and a violet witch's hat with a skull as an emblem. He also wore boots with crescent moons over shoestrings. A violet scarf/cape was over most of his face. The only thing David could see was his eyes._

_ "A ghost?!" David said, shocked at the phenomenon before him._

_ "There's no need to be concern…" The ghost assured the boy. "I am once a Digimon known as Wizardmon. I died long ago from saving the eight Digidestined and her partner Digimon from an evil dark Digimon."_

_ "Eighth Digidestined?" David asked in wonder. "You mean you saved Kari?"_

_ The being known as Wizardmon nodded. "Yes…I suppose you know her very well."_

_ "Yeah, she and her brother are relatives of mine. Anyways, what's with you?"_

_ "When a Digimon dies, they reconfigure and are reborn in Digi-eggs. However, those that die in the Real World have a slower process of returning to the Digital World to have that happen. Since I perished, it seems like it's taking longer for me to be reborn back in the Digital World. But that's enough about me…since you were able to sense my presence I'm here to give you a warning. There's a dark and evil presence loaming in the Digital World. Its power is quite immense and could possibly become a threat to this dimension and perhaps other multiple dimensions as well. I plead of you, the Digidestined Catalyst of Hope, Light, Courage, and Friendship to please help save the Digital World. I've used a lot of the supernatural energy in me to call out you because you yourself are quite powerful as well, though I've sense some darkness growing ever so unstable in your heart."_

_ "My heart…" David wondered out loud. "Wait, why should I go? I'm not a Digidestined kid you know. Why not have yourself and perhaps that Gennai guy go summon the eight Digidestined and have them do all that? The Digital World is no longer my concern."_

_ "You must!" Wizardmon pleaded. "I'm afraid that since the Digidestined have given up their crests in their hearts, they are not strong enough to protect both worlds, let alone the entire parallel dimension. I can feel that your heart has been partially corrupted with negative energy in you, but there is still good in you. Please, if you care for your relatives then you must go to the Digital World and save the dimension your family worked so hard in preserving…" Wizardmon's eyes then beamed a bit. "Time is short…you must hurry…I know you'll do the right thing…farewell…"_

_ And with that the ghost of Wizardmon vanished before David could even open his mouth to question what was going on._

--------------------------------------------------***End of ****Flashback***-----------------------------------------

"Darkness in my heart? An evil force capable of destroying dimensions?" MNR thought out loud. "I guess the 'darkness in my heart' part might have something to do with all the sudden outbursts of pain I occasionally feel in the back of my neck. But what the hell is going on in this dump since the last time I was here? Whatever…I find out soon enough. Until then, the twelve Pokémon I have with me will certainly get some training done." The Midniteryder then looked down and observed the earth from his levitating Metagross. He saw something below that seemed rather unusual (not that roaming monsters are normal either but this is the Digital World): There seemed to be a couple of rows of what appeared to be black towers. What's more is that out of some of the black towers, small black rings appeared out of them. What also grew to be disturbing was that multiple Digimon in different shapes and sizes oblivious to what the towers were and are now running in fear as the rings were heading their way and managed to latch on to the innocent bystanders. The Midniteryder even saw that some of the black rings shot up into the sky and were coming towards him and his Pokémon. Going by his instinct, the armored trainer pointed the palm of his left hand at the flying rings. His palm glow red as he shot a streaming tower of an intense red flame and struck the rings in which they disintegrated instantly.

"What are those things?" MNR asked to himself. He then observed below him that the Digimon that were unfortunate to have those rings attached to them started to have unusual red glowing eyes. They also seem to be acting more savage in which they seem to chase after those that weren't wearing the black rings on them. "Okay…something tells me that I should fix this disturbance even though it ain't my business. Why not? Besides, I want some more training with the power I have in me and to give my Pokémon a good workout of their strength. Metagross, take us down to the area with those black towers."

"Meta. (Yes sir.)" Metagross complied.

The Iron Leg Pokémon then descended down to the ground. The Dark Warlord then withdrew Metagross back in its ball and then threw out four more balls which summoned his Electivire, Magmortar, Milotic, and his Tyranitar.

"Listen up carefully you four." Their trainer ordered. "Tyranitar, you act as security in case any of those hostile Digimon even think about coming here. The rest of you follow me!"

"(Yes sir!)" The four Pokémon chattered in their respective tongue.

Tyranitar then stomped his way over to one side where all of the hostile Digimon were while the Midniteryder and the others were approaching one of the black towers in the first of the row. He then walked up to the towers closely and could sense some kind of evil energy.

"Perhaps, I could do this world a favor and get rid of these towers." MNR hypothesized. He then looked behind him where his Pokémon were. "Stand back all of you. This tower has got to go!"

The foursome then stood a couple of feet back and watched as the World Champ grabbed two edges of the tower with both of his hands and looked as if he was attempting to lift the large object out of its foundation. They looked over at their teammate Tyranitar and noticed that the one of the threatening, black ring wearing, Digimon that looked like a red tyrannosaur with green scales and a white midsection was engaging Tyranitar in an arm locking contest. Comparing the size difference between the two the red Digimon hovered over Tyranitar by at least three feet. Tyranitar noticed that one of his opponent's arms released itself from his and was raised up into an attacking position. Instead of trying to avoid it, Tyranitar decided to stand his ground. The red Digimon then swung its claw and struck him at his head. However, living up to his reputation as the Armor Pokémon, Tyranitar simply shook the attack off. Using his free arm, Tyranitar then charged up his balled fist to a glowing purple color and struck his fist at the bigger Digimon's neck where the black ring was worn at (**A/N: **For those of you curious to know what Pokémon attack that was it's called "Payback."). Not only did the ring break but the attack knocked the Digimon off of its feet and flew three feet away from Tyranitar. The Digimon then recovered shortly after and Tyranitar then glared at it fiercely and continued to keep his guard up. However, instead of going back and attacking the strange looking creature the dinosaur like Digimon shook off its cobwebs and simply walk off the opposite direction. Tyranitar was surprised at this change of behavior and decided to let the Digimon go as it noticed that the evil red glowing eyes his opponent had changed back into blue, indicating that the Digimon was most likely possessed against its will.

Meanwhile, the Midniteryder's three other Pokémon were looking on at awe as their master managed to lift the entire black tower off the ground. He then used the large black object as weapon and walked off with the huge tower and struck all the remaining 5 towers in the row. Satisfied with knocking down the black towers, the Midniteryder then dropped the one he used as a weapon and walked back to his Pokémon as if it was no big deal.

"Okay, you three." MNR called out to his Pokémon. "Those black towers offend me. Go on and train yourselves and destroy those towers with your attacks."

The three Pokémon nodded and each of them went over to each of the control spires of the last row. Milotic fired her patented Hydro Pump which the impact of the water attack caused the tower to have cracks in which it knocked it down. Electivire launched from his body a Thunder attack which shocked the tower and caused it to explode into pieces. Last, but not least Magmortar fired from his cannon a Fire Blast attack in which the flaming symbol struck the tower and obliterated the midsection of it which caused the top part to fall down and break apart as well. Then continued over to the remaining three black towers and destroyed them as well with other attacks they know.

Their trainer looked over at them and was satisfied at how they managed to destroy the towers with ease. He then looked over to his Tyranitar and saw that he was holding up quite well. In fact, all of the once hostile Digimon that were in front of his vicious Pokémon were relieved of those mysterious black rings that bind them. They looked confused as to what was going on with them and were looking at the rings as to what they were.

'So…I guess those rings must've possessed those helpless Digimon.' MNR hypothesized in his head. 'The destruction of those black towers must've made those rings lose their power. Okay, something really isn't right here and I will get to the bottom of this.' He then got out his Poké balls. "Alright everybody! Good job, return all of you!"

And with that, all of the Midniteryder's Pokémon return to their respective balls. The Midniteryder decided to move on foot instead of using his Metagross as transport. However, his actions did not go unnoticed. After he left, two familiar Digimon emerged out of the safety of the bushes. Apparently, they both watched the whole time of what he was doing and who he was with.

"You saw that right, Patamon?"

Patamon nodded. "I sure did, Gatomon. What's going on? First those weird looking black towers showed up and shot out rings that made the Digimon go nuts and then that cape-wearing, armored guy lifted that tower with no problem and destroyed the other towers. To top it all off, that guy had other strange looking Digimon with him and helped get rid of those creepy towers too."

"I don't suppose that he's a Digidestined do you?" Gatomon wondered.

"Is that guy even human?" Patamon answered his feline friend with a question of his own.

"Well, we're separated from the others but I think we should follow this guy quietly and see what he does. I hope he's not with this human I heard about who calls himself emperor or something."

"Okay then. Let's go now!"

It was obvious that Patamon and Gatomon were rather intrigued about this mysterious newcomer. The two mistook the Midniteryder aka David Ketchum as a Digidestined due to him having what appeared to be unknown Digimon in their point of view as his partners from all the orders he gave them. If there were Digidestined here in the Digital World, then there must've been danger looming about considering both the black towers that launched black rings at innocent Digimon, and some indigo-haired kid who seemed to be involved with the construction of the towers. However, there was a possibility that it might give the two an opportunity to go see their human partners, T.K. and Kari as the two might want to come investigate.

Meanwhile, in a darkened room, illuminated by monitors showing plains, tress, sands, waters, a messy, indigo-spiked haired kid in some kind customized imperial outfit sat comfortably in his command chair. Pressing a certain unseen button, he switched the view of one of the screens and it showed an open field next to a forest. He opened his mouth wide in disbelief as to what he saw.

"How could that be!? My Control Spires…ALL DESTROYED!" The boy complained. "Were there any Digimon involved in this that didn't get captured by the Dark Rings?! Argh! Looks like I'll have to settle things out there myself with some brute muscle slaves by my side."

The boy then grabbed a laptop, got off his command throne, and exited out of his dimly lit lair. He passed a green worm-like Digimon and not even took time to acknowledge or even notice this Digimon's presence. Heading outside, the boy then rode on some sort of aerial dragon Digimon that had no arms or legs and had a skull for a mask. The winged Digimon had a black ring around its body, yet the indigo-haired boy manages to tame and order the creature around with ease.

"Onward to Sector 432G, and snap on it!" He ordered.

The Digimon obeyed its command of its passenger and flew off. The green-skinned worm then emerged out of the entryway of the boy's lair and watched as his master was departing temporary.

"I'll watch the base while you're away, master!" The green worm shouted, but knew that his young master was out of shouting distance.

Back to the P.L. World Champ, he decided to change back to his normal self. David was pondering on what to do around his surroundings and also why a non-Digidestined human like him is doing here in the first place. He then heard rustling from behind him in some bush.

"Alright!" David shouted to the direction of the bush. "Show yourselves or I'll blast you out!"

Not wanting to try the dark-haired human's patience, emerging from the bushes were none other than Gatomon and Patamon.

"What am I going to with you Patamon?" Gatomon scolded. "Your ability to be silent and subtle is as terrible as those allergies you had from a couple of days ago."

"Hey!" Patamon shouted indignantly. "I tripped over a branch in the bush, I can't help it!"

"Enough!" David yelled, having the two Digimon shift their attention back to him. "Who are…wait a minute…" He then got out his Pokédex and scanned each of them. "Gatomon…a vaccine Champion-level Digimon. And the other, Patamon…also a vaccine type but Rookie-level." He then looked at the screen further and saw some additional information that was unique when scanning certain Digimon. "You two must be the 'Chosen Digimon' of the Digidestined!"

The two were surprised at what he pointed out. "You know about the Digidestined?" They both asked.

David nodded with a smirk. "Yes, and if I'm not mistaken you, Patamon belong to T.K. Takaishi and you Gatomon, belong to Kari Kamiya."

Gatomon and Patamon open their mouths speechless as to how this teenager managed to know about their human partners. Gatomon narrowed her eyes at the human boy. "How do you know about T.K….and Kari?"

"Don't worry, I'm friends with T.K. and Kari's my cousin along with Tai. And how do I know…let's just say your human partners four years ago landed in a wrong spot when they returned to Earth."

Gatomon and Patamon nodded in enlightenment. "Say, I don't suppose you know what's going on with those two and the rest of the Digidestined do you?"

David looked at them for a moment. In his head, a part of him felt increasingly annoyed about all the questions being thrown at him and thought about telling them to buzz off so he can go his way. However, he knew that it's probably been years since they last saw their human partners who were also best friends and he can't help but feel sympathy since he himself has creatures as friends and partners. With a deep sigh he said, "Well…despite not seeing them a lot these days, I have heard about them from e-mails and what not. If I heard right from Tai a few years back, he managed to find some gateway back to the Digital World and hung out with all of you for a moment. Right?"

Patamon nodded. "Yep, he couldn't bring the others with him but he still hung out with all of us. Thanks to Kari's whistle given to Gatomon, he found all of us along with Agumon. The visit was brief though, but it was good to see him and knowing that everybody else was okay.

David decided to continue. "He's in high school right now with his penchant for soccer still going strong. Matt, if I heard right from Tai and Sora has formed some kind of indie rock band and are slowly but surely gaining fan base. Sora, is bonding well with her mother and I think she puts soccer in the back seat in the interest of sports department and is playing tennis. She still plays soccer from time-to-time though. Izzy is still the boy genius you knew and I think he's been wondering if there are more Digidestined out there in the world besides the eight of them. Good 'o reliable Joe decided to study to become a doctor. Mimi moved out of Japan and into the U.S.A. or should I say the United States of America, a country that's across from Japan. It was sad for all of them since Mimi's folks decided to move after all the stuff happening years ago with you guy, but she got over it and she still keeps in contact with Tai and the others and even me. And finally, both T.K. and Kari are fine. I haven't seen T.K. in a while but I heard from Matt that he's moving to Odaiba soon and Kari is doing good." David decided to leave out that his cousin is his protégé in Pokémon training for her partner Digimon's sake.

(**A/N: **Out of a fun fact, David's information of what are the Digidestined up to is a reference to some audio drama called, "Original Story: 2½ Year Break" which are tracks about each of the six original Digidestined. This links to David's explanation to the Digimon. Thought I'd share it with you readers.)

"Okay…" Patamon said, slowly taking in everything the human boy explained about their human partners. "Well, it's good to hear that everybody's fine. So what are you doing here in Digi-World?"

David was contemplating between simply refusing to answer it and be on his way or be nice and answer when…

"What are you doing here!?" A voice shouted.

David and the two Digimon looked to over to the right and saw what appeared to be a slightly dark silhouette of a boy in some kind of blue imperial clothing.

David narrowed his eyes in distrust. "And who are you to ask what I'm doing here?" He spat back.

Gatomon decided to answer for her new acquaintance. "That guy must be the Digimon Emperor I heard about. He uses these Dark Rings to capture innocent Digimon and make into his slaves."

"And once his ring captures a Digimon, they're his slave for life. And to make matters worse, for some reason Digimon can't digivolve to protect themselves." Patamon added.

"What?" David muttered. 'What is this wannabe dictator think this is? A sick, twisted version of capturing Pokémon? This guy gives Pokémon Trainers a bad name!' He thought.

The projected image of the one they call the Digimon Emperor chuckled before maintaining his stoic look. "Nice…it seems that you two Digimon did your homework. I did mine as well and my answers tell me that the two of you are partner Digimon to some of those foolish, inferior, unworthy Digidestined."

Patamon and Gatomon glared at the hologram. "Don't you dare talk like that to our human partners, if they were here you wouldn't be as smug and confident as you are now!" Gatomon snapped.

"Ha! Don't make me laugh you pitiful fools." The Digimon Emperor replied. He then turned his attention to David. "I have a strong hunch that you're responsible for the destruction of my Dark Spires that are considered my property. Who do you think you are sneaking into the Digital World? What do you think this is? A movie theater? A playground or something?"

David glared fiercely at the person reprimanding him. "Who do you think I am? Someone with greater power than you! So I'll ask you this: Who do _you _think you are acting like you're the ruler of this world?"

The Digimon Emperor was not fazed by David's angry stare. "Listen you naive fool. Ordinary children aren't allowed in the Digital World only the Digidestined are!"

David snorted. "Don't lecture me about whose allowed or not. What if I am this Digidestined you mentioned. I don't really recall or remember someone like you being a Digidestined in the first place."

The indigo-haired boy decided to ignore the older boy's latter remark. "You, the Digidestined? That's physically impossible in my superior point of view."

"And you claim to be a Digidestined?"

"No, I am even more than that and I'll tell you why you can't be. Based on the laws of physics and logic, I've determine with sheer conviction that perfect human beings can be Digidestined." He then pulled out of his pocket his very own Digivice which was a much more different model and was black. "And of course I am the only perfect human being."

David then scoffed and forcibly laughed out what he considered was a pathetic excuse of a claim. "Young man…the game of impersonating a totalitarian ruler is over. This world ain't yours and you have no right to control and enslave the inhabitants of this world, let alone giving me the boot. What you need to realize is that I put down a lot of living beings that had it coming to them either directly or indirectly through my vast resources. I put more people down than the swine flu can. You won't be the first victim, but if you keep messing with me you will be the next, understand?"

The Digimon Emperor's image than vanished. Suddenly, the trio then felt the ground shake up a bit as a dinosaur-like Digimon appeared. This red Digimon seemed to be another one of those red dinosaurs that Tyranitar faced off earlier. David immediately popped out his Pokédex, switched it to Digimon Analyzer mode and scanned it which the red Digimon was identified as Tyrannomon and was wearing a Dark Ring. Immediately as that Digimon showed up, another one came by as well. This Dark Ring wearing Digimon looked exactly like Tyrannomon except a little bigger and had black skin instead of red. Using the Analyzer once more, the black Digimon was identified as DarkTyrannomon. To make things more interesting, the DarkTyrannomon had a passenger and it was none other than the Digimon Emperor himself standing on its left shoulder.

"You are intruders in a place you don't belong which is my garden, my property, my region. You are ordered to have your two companion Digimon seized and further more ordered to hereby evacuate the premises without further notice."

David reached into his Poké ball case clipped to his belt, knowing he was in for a fight, but decided to do something else before starting. "Listen you! Nobody, and I mean nobody intimidates me and gets away with it! I have much of a right to come here as I did many times, so you can't just force me out of this world!"

"This entire region, and soon after this entire world and everything in it belongs to me now you get out immediately." To further show that he meant business, he pulled out his whip and used it's long length in an attempt to strike his defenseless foe. However, David managed to dodge quickly to the side before the metal end of the whip could even reach half a foot towards his head."

David snarled as he pulled out three balls from his case. He then looked over to Patamon and Gatomon behind him. "Don't worry you two. Trust me, stay behind me and let me handle this." He assured the two Digimon who were in a defensive stance. He then looked up to the cocky kid riding the DarkTyrannomon. "You want mess with me!? You want to war with me?! You want to play a 'Mon War' with the best?! Okay! I'll play with you!" Snarling, he then threw his balls in the air. "TYRANITAR! MAMOSWINE! METAGROSS! TIME FOR WAR!"

The two Digimon looked on in awe at the scene. They saw their human companion summon from three odd-looking balls three creatures that in no way appear to be Digimon. They saw the green reptilian from before that they assume was Tyranitar, they saw a brown furry wooly mammoth/boar that had two large white tusks that looked like they're made of pure, solid, non-melting ice, and lastly a silver-coated, quadrupedal tank-like creature. The height of all three creatures hovered over six feet in their eyes. All three creatures looked like they're ready for battle.

"Honestly, why must everyone have to question my authority? Does it have to turn into one big production? I'll have my pets devour those puny midget creatures you have. Attack them all my slaves!"

"Blaze Blast!" Tyrannomon yelled out as it started to breathe out flames from its mouth.

"Fire Blast!" DarkTyrannomon yelled out as it did the same.

"All of you dodge it now!" David ordered sternly.

The three Pokémon then quickly moved out of the way as the Dinosaur Digimon fired a stream of hot blazing fire from their mouths.

"My turn!" David exclaimed. "Tyranitar and Mamoswine, send Earthquake in their direction! Metagross, use Agility and follow up with Bullet Punch when those two are done using Earthquake!"

Mamoswine then stood on its hind feet and stomped the ground with his raised front feet while Tyranitar raised his right foot and stomped the ground at the same time. Their actions created an earthquake in which most of the turbulent shaking was occurring on the enslaved Digimon's side. At the same time, multiple, large, white shockwaves came out of the spot where the two Pokémon's feet were and came at the two large Digimon. The shockwaves struck both of them as causing them both to reel back. Also, the ground that they were standing on gave way and collapsed, having Tyrannomon fall two feet below the surface and laid flat on its belly. DarkTyrannomon felt plenty of pain as well, but managed to stand on its knees and maintained its balance as it tripped two feet below the surface while the Digimon Emperor struggled to stay on his living ride. Both Digimon then recovered and emerged out of the small depressions they were in.

The Digimon Emperor then jumped off DarkTyrannomon's shoulder and landed on the ground with ease. "Is that the best you can do with those creatures? How about I take those three off your hands and make them become my slaves along with those two Digimon!"

Without even elaborating, he lashed his whip from side-to-side as out of nowhere five Dark Rings then zoomed out of the air and were on collision with David's Pokémon along with T.K. and Kari's Digimon. Patamon then expanded his body and shot out a volley of bubble-shaped pressured, air attacks. However, the Dark Rings shifted from side-to-side.

'Somehow in my gut feeling, I know those rings won't work on Pokémon but I'm not going to risk my Pokémon along with Gatomon and Patamon being slaves to this over-the-top idiot.' David pondered mindfully. "Tyranitar, destroy the rings and attack the two large Digimon with Stone Edge!"

Tyranitar nodded and managed to form four blue rings that surrounded its body. The blue rings then split to create multiple shards of rocks. His eyes then glowed white as the rocks are suddenly launched at multiple targets. Two sets of the shards were fired at the two attacking Digimon which damaged them enough to have them collapse on their backs. The remaining rock shards were fired at the incoming Dark Rings. The attack managed to easily shatter three of the five rings into pieces while the remaining two barely evaded the rocks. However, Tyranitar noticed this and concentrated even more as his glowing white eyes glow even brighter. This caused the stones that missed the remaining Dark Rings to come back to the direction of where the rings were going and struck them into tiny black pieces of confetti.

"Argh…you think you can beat me with a little addition?" The Digimon Emperor mocked. "Then how about a little multiplication!?"

With a snap of his whip, he managed to bring out another enslaved Tyrannomon and two fanged giant green Digimon with two black and red ringed tusks on their backs. The three slaves appeared from behind which meant for David and his three Pokémon that they were surrounded.

"What's with the new Digimon?" David asked Patamon.

"Those two are Tuskmon." Patamon answered. "Watch out! Avoiding his razor-sharp horns is no easy tusk! Eh…that was a bad joke."

One of the Tuskmon tried run towards David, however it proved to be futile.

"LIGHTNING PAW!" Gatomon shouted as she slammed her gloved fist at Tuskmon's nose.

The attacking Tuskmon got trip over from behind and fell on its back in pain from the small Digimon's assault.

Gatomon smirked in satisfaction of how strong she is as a Champion-level Digimon but her grin formed into an angry frown as she glared at the Digimon Emperor, who perched himself back on the shoulder of DarkTyrannomon. "Why not let us digivolve so we can show you what we're made of!?" Gatomon demanded.

David overheard this. He saw that Gatomon protected him from that Tuskmon and was surprised at the strength she had. He then decided to get a certain something out of the black backpack he carried with him.

Patamon flew overhead above Gatomon. "Yeah, what are you afraid of?"

The Digimon Emperor snorted as he got out his Dark Digivice. "As long as I got this Dark Digivice you'll never be able to digivolve unless it's by my command. Since you two are unwilling to be my slaves and would hide behind this kid and his weird-looking Digimon you two are useless so I might as well destroy you two first. Don't worry, I send flowers to your human partners if I ever meet them."

"Hey, you coward! This is between you and me. Leave them out of this!" David protested.

"And why would you care?" The Digimon Emperor questioned. "You're not even a Digidestined. Attack the two small Digimon Tyrannomon!"

The two Tyrannomon fired their Blaze Blast attacks which fortunately, Gatomon and Patamon ran out of the blast radius. However, they ran into one of the Tuskmon as they had their eyes closed while running. Meanwhile, David was watching on and giving out orders as his Pokémon were holding their own against the their targets. Tyranitar launched a Dark Pulse attack at one of the Tyrannomon and knocked it down. He then took the opportunity to run up to his downed opponent and ripped off the Dark Ring from its neck. David then looked over to Mamoswine who managed to freeze one Tuskmon and the other Tyrannomon. He then looked over to Metagross who barely dodged the DarkTyrannomon's flame attack while the occupant of his shoulder snickered knowing that it would be a matter of time before he managed to roast that metallic being. He then looked over and gasped as he saw Gatomon and Patamon trying to run away from the other Tuskmon that looked as if it were charging some projectile from its two main tusks.

David then threw another ball. "Electivire, use Protect in front of the two smaller Digimon!" David ordered as the ball opened.

Just as Gatomon and Patamon were about to get nailed by Tuskmon's attack, the same creature they saw earlier jumped in front of them and raised his arms to form a green, veil-like sphere around himself and the two. The Tuskmon then shouted, "Horn Buster!" which he fired a laser beam from his horn on top of his nose and at the trio. Fortunately, the attack never got through. Electivire then launched a Thunderbolt attack which shocked the Tuskmon silly but it still had some fight left in it.

"Give up yet?" The Digimon Emperor gloated. "There's no use resisting!"

From a safe distance, David raised his right fist in the air and flashed his middle finger at him. "Not a chance, my Pokémon are just warming up, and I'm about to end this battle." Gatomon, Patamon, come here now!"

The two Digimon listened and headed over to his position. "What's the plan?"

David then pulled out from behind his other hand, his Digi-Poké Rod and showed it to his companions.

"A Digivice?" Gatomon yelped in surprise.

"Watch and see…" David grinned. He then looked over and saw that the Digimon Emperor was standing on the ground once more. "Alright you wannabe emperor…the power I hold in my hand puts that little gizmo you call a Dark Digivice to shame!" As he said that, the monitor on the black Digivice of David's rod started to glow a rainbow like light and made computer sounds. He then pointed over at Patamon and Gatomon. "With this power of the Digi-Poké Rod, I say to you Gatomon…Patamon…DIGIVOLVE!"

_Somewhere in Reedington…_

In the Takaishi apartment, T.K. was having a blast playing some video games in his living room. There were multiple boxes stacked in areas of his place which confirmed that he was indeed going to move to Odaiba.

"I'm sure going to miss Sakura and Madison and everyone else in Reedington." T.K. said to himself sadly as he continued to mash the buttons of his controller. His frown then faded to a small grin. "But at least I'll get to see Tai, Matt, Sora, Joe, and Izzy again. And I also get to hang out with Kari again.

Unknown to him the screen of his Digivice, which was in his bedroom, lit up. The entire body of T.K.'s Digivice changed color from its whitish-blue color to a light shade of yellow. After a few moments, it turned back to its original color nothing out of the ordinary for this little gizmo.

_Somewhere in Odaiba…_

"This was just what I needed after a hard day's work of doing chores that Tai was too lazy to do." Kari Kamiya said in content to herself. She was enjoying a nice hot bubble bath in her home in which the soap she used had a strong scent of vanilla with her entire body was covered in foamy bubbles except for her shoulder blades and her head. She looked over to her Digivice which was placed conveniently on the side of the tub next to her and saw that it was only 1 pm. She closed her eyes as thought of certain things going on in her life. "I wonder where David went. It's not really like him to leave all of a sudden without telling me and everybody else where he's going. Oh well I hope he's okay wherever he is. And that goes the same for Ash since he's going over to another region after that Battle Frontier stuff. Speaking of David, I wonder why every time I see him I get this cold feeling from him and then it disappears after a while. What's going on with him?"

Suddenly, her Digivice started making sounds and the monitor lit up. Kari noticed this and grabbed her Digivice to take a look at it. Her Digivice changed color as well to a pink color for a brief moment and then changed back to its original color.

"Whoa…" Kari mouthed. "That was weird. What was that about?"

Back in the depths of the Digital World, the two Digimon David invoked suddenly felt fuzzy as their bodies were in coated in rainbow light as well. The feeling they had felt quite familiar from long ago.

"PATAMON, DIGIVOLVE TO…ANGEMON! ANGEMON DIGIVOLVE TO…MAGNAANGEMON!"

"GATOMON, DIGIVOLVE TO…ANGEWOMON!"

The Digimon Emperor looked on in horror. "That's impossible! There's no way you two would be able to digivolve!"

Unnoticed by the so-called ruler of the Digital World, David took this time as an opportunity to run up to the emperor and punched him twice in the stomach and by his cheek. The assault knocked the Digimon Emperor off his boots. Satisfied, David ran back to the safety of where his Electivire was and looked up. He was surprised to see that the Digimon that he somehow someway managed to give them the ability to digivolve, transformed to angels. David saw a male adult angel with eight shining wings that wore a purple headwear that covered his eyes. On his left shoulder was a beam shield while on his right arm on his wrist was beam sword. The other Digimon was a sultry female angel that also had eight shining wings. She had flowing blond hair and wore a masked helmet that covered half of her face leaving the lower part of her face exposed. A cross was embedded on the helmet as well. She had a golden wing brassier attached to what seemed like a sexy white swimsuit. The left arm had an arm-length glove with a wing on the wrist, while the right arm was bare, and she wore white leg-length high-heeled boots. David looked at the Angel Digimon in shock and awe as he managed to scan them with his Digimon Analyzer software.

"Hmm…MagnaAngemon and Angewomon." David identified from his device. "Both Vaccine and Ultimate level. Impressive!"

"I'll deal with the rest of the captive Digimon." Angewomon said to her male counterpart.

MagnaAngemon nodded. "I'll deal with those black towers in the distance. I sense negative energy in them."

MagnaAngemon then flew higher up in the sky and saw the location of the remaining black towers that were known as Control Spires. He then drew a large circle with his attached sword that he called, Excalibur and the circle formed into a circular gate.

"Gate of Destiny!" MagnaAngemon intoned.

The two interlocking doors then opened up and unleashed multiple aurora beams that were aimed at the six Control Spires not too far from where the battle was at. The Control Spires then crumbled into nothingness. As that was going on, Angewomon raised her hands slightly as they were outline in pink light. The rest of the enslaved Digimon were still struggling against their enemies when the Dark Rings that were bind to their necks were outlined in pink light as well. In an instant, the Dark Rings were removed from their prisoners by angelic magic. All of the enslaved Digimon shook themselves off as they are unaware of what they've done. Even the Pokémon ceased their brawl and looked on at their former enemies in disbelief. The Digimon then ignored their opponents and suddenly decided to leave in different places. Meanwhile, The Digimon Emperor who recovered from being nailed by David took this time to retreat as he jumped up high and carried away by some type of flying Digimon, David managed to identify as Airdramon.

"You may have gave my me first crushing defeat, but I shall come back ten times stronger and soon I'll take over the entire Digital World!" He said.

As he saw the Digimon Emperor looking at him as he retreated, David flashed both of his middle fingers, gesturing that his threat was empty to him, the Dark Warlord of all Pokémon Trainers. Afterward, he saw both of the Angel Digimon descending down to his level. David knew what was probably coming as he yawned a bit in exhaustion from his ordeal.

"I suppose you want some kind of explanation from me do you?" David pointed out the obvious.

"Correct." Both Digimon said in unison.

David yawned a big one. "I'll tell you what, after all this and from earlier I'm a bit exhausted and tired. If you take me somewhere where I can take a nap for a little bit, I'll explain to you everything. Is that a deal?"

Both Digimon looked at each other. "Deal!" They both said.

Angewomon then offered to carry David as he withdrew all of his Pokémon back into their Poké balls. He then held onto Angewomon as she and MagnaAngemon took flight out of the region the Digimon Emperor has complete control of. Along the way, both David and Angewomon felt some sort of connection between the two of them as if they met before. They continued to think hard on this subject as they then headed over to place that MagnaAngemon called, "Primary Village." They then occupied a hut that had enough space for three which the locals willingly allowed them to after hearing what David did. As David took a nap on the bed, Angewomon and MagnaAngemon sat on chairs as Angewomon was observing the Digi-Poké Rod that David allowed them to look and touch.

"I have to honestly admit…" Angewomon remarked. "…this is one beautiful scepter that boy has. Such a nice combination of platinum and gold that made up this rod."

MagnaAngemon nodded, however something else was on his mind. "There are a lot of things that wonders me greatly such as: who is this boy really, why is he in the Digital World, what were those creatures that fight by his side, and how and why were we able to digivolve to full power? It doesn't really make sense to me."

Angewomon agreed. "Yes, I'm also surprised that we're able to keep our current form longer than I thought." She then uncrossed her smooth, slender legs and stood up as she walked over to David's bedside. The boy seemed to be sleeping peacefully.

"Strange, there's something about this boy that seems familiar to me." Angewomon pointed out. She then walked back to her chair and decided to rest herself a little bit.

The sleeping expression on David's face showed a lot of mixed emotions of struggle and anxiety as he quietly shifted his head from side to side.

* * *

_'Why do I feel so empty inside of me?' David thought as he walked about in a pitch black ground. Though it he couldn't see anything in front of him, he felt his body as he noticed that he was wearing his Midniteryder attire cape, armor, gloves, and boots and all sans his masked helmet. "Where the hell am I?" David wondered out loud._

_ As if on cue, the pitch black background subsided and the unmasked Midniteryder found himself on the grey sands of a beach of some sort. He gazed onward at the seemingly endless gray ocean in front of him. A thick white fog rested over the areas between the large beach along with howls of cold air and winds that was enough to blow David's cape to the side. David instantly despised this black cesspool and wished he could fly out of here and destroy this wretched area._

_ All of a sudden, David heard a soft hissing noise and he then dropped to his knees as he winced in pain as he held onto the back of his neck with both of his hands._

_ "David…David…" A mysterious voice called out._

_ "Who are you!?" David shouted. "What in the blue hell do you want, damn it?!"_

_ "We've been watching you for a while, young man. You seemed enraged and worried. No doubt it's those stinging sensations you've felt isn't it?"_

_ "And this involves you in my business how?" David spat through the intense discomfort._

_ "__We know pretty much a lot about you. All of your troubles, your sorrows, your angers, your fears; we know them all…" The voice continued._

_ "Ha! You know nothing! Stop kidding yourself!"_

"_Haven't you noticed? Your heart is full of darkness and seemingly held back evil. Fear, anger and frustrations are especially strong in your heart. You quietly shun away a lot of people you care deeply for all in the name for your more personal goals. What would happen if you snapped and suddenly harm those who you care for with the power you have."_

_ "Screw you! You noisy prick! What the hell do you want?! I won't ask the third time."_

_ "Our masters may have use for your powers, Digidestined Catalyst of Courage, Friendship, Hope, and…Light. You are different from everyone in your world. We know you Catalysts are no ordinary humans since all of you carry traces of foreign power existing within all of you. You see our master has struck a deal with a greater power to form some kind of pact so he could rule the dimension of your world and Digi-World."_

_ "Ah, so you've made it. Don't mind the other voice, he's just a pawn to communicate with you until I got ready." Another voice crept in. It sounded much deeper and to David much more evil._

_ "Enough head games! Show yourself! NOW!" David yelled angrily as he still remained on his knees._

_ "I am known as the Dark Undersea Master. You could also consider a god of this realm." The DUM exclaimed. The ocean began to toss violently as a holographic image of a large creature rose from of it. His entire body was cloaked in black shadows as he blinked his large red eyes at the armor-clad boy. "You must be David aka the Midniteryder if I'm not mistaken?"_

_ "And what if I am?" David spat in complete annoyance as he manage to point his head at what he thought was a projection of an ugly, black, overgrown squid._

_ 'Such arrogance that even detests me.' The large creature thought. 'No matter he will still prove to be some use to me.'_

_ Squared lights then surrounded David which formed to be viewing voids. What was showed in freeze framed terrified the dark-haired trainer._

_ "Kari?" David wondered out loud as he slowly got back on his feet and recovered from the pain his neck gave him. The image in front of him was the image of his loving cousin, who was turning twelve in a few weeks. Suddenly his arms and ankles felt restrained as hand cuffs and leg cuffs made of black glowing negative energy bind him. David initially tried to break free but stopped to wonder what was indeed going on here._

_ "What is this?!" David demanded. "Are you some kind of stalker or a pedophile you sick freak!"_

_ The shadowy creature chuckled. "I see…you care greatly for this girl. Though your scent is mixed, a part of that scent is similar to hers. And I sense a portion of her power surging through your heart. Look around you at the images that surround you."_

_ David looked about and what he saw made him completely sick. All of the images contained only Kari in her current age. Expressions of sadness, happiness, and other emotions showed up on the monitors of her daily life. David even gritted his teeth in seething rage as half of the monitors showed his beautiful relative in states of undress in either her room or in the locker room of her school._

_ "That Child of Light. Her mere existence disgusts me yet intrigue me." The giant creature explained. He then had one of the monitors of Kari (the most undress version of her) float over to him. He then revealed some form of twisted obsession for her by licking the monitor._

_ This further infuriated David to the point of where his anger and rage reached into new heights. "YOU MONSTER!" He shouted angrily. He then pulled his arms as far as he can and broke the restraints on him. He then broke the restraints that bound his ankles, freeing himself completely. No longer taking it in any further, he raised his hands in the air and shot out streams of lightning from his finger tips. All around him he destroyed all the monitors that contained his cousin and glared with stormy eyes at the creature in the ocean._

_ "YOU BASTARD!" David shouted as he walked over to the waters with his sword in hand. He then thrust his empty hand and shot out his lightning attack at the creature which seemed to hurt him. "YOU STAY AWAY FROM KARI! STAY AWAY FROM HER!" He emphasized his demand as he threw his sword at the monster. The thrown weapon found its mark in the blackened creatures head, but David realized that this was only a solidified projection as he heard chuckles from the real Dark Undersea Master along with blood-curdling screams from the projection. "THIS IS NOT FUNNY! YOU STAY AWAY FROM KARI, YOU GODDAMN COWARD! YOU HEAR ME!? YOU EVIL BASTARD!"_

* * *

"David! David! Wake up!" Angewomon pleaded as she gently shook David by his torso.

David jolted up immediately. "WHA!?" He looked around at his surroundings, noticing that he wasn't in that world anymore. "Where am I?"

Angewomon noticed David's distress. She then embraced him in comfort. "It's okay, David. You had a nightmare. It must've been an intense one. You okay?"

David's pale expression warmed up to Angewomon's energy. "I'm fine." He sighed. He then got out of bed. "Where's MagnaAngemon?"

"He's out patrolling Primary Village in case the Digimon Emperor came here. I think he also said he saw some other humans as well. According to him, when he mentioned you for some reason, he said that a girl in red knows you along with everybody else that was with her."

"Really? A girl in red…" David's broadcasted pondering was interrupted by another voice.

"David, is that you?" A female voice called out from the doorway.

David and Angewomon shot their heads to the other direction to see…

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Chloe: **Oh…too bad another cliffhanger there. Anyways, what was that nightmare all about? And who was the person calling David out? Well, find out in the next chapter of Memos of the Other Ketchum.


	25. 23: Memoirs of a Dark Warlord’s Rage

**Chloe:** Sorry to you readers, but this chapter will be short and will continue with something that was linked to a discussion between the time travelers in chapter 20. Warning: If you remotely like a certain purple-haired trainer, you might want to skip the flashback sections that are labeled.

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**Memoirs of a Dark Warlord's Rage and Grudge**

_(No symbolic comments thought of for this one.)_

In some kind of tunnel with swirling shades of blue colors, Ash, Chloe, Pikachu, Sakura, Sailor Moon, and the original Digidestined were transitioning into another major event in David Ketchum's life. Some of them were discussing about multiple things especially about the boy in question.

"Hey, Sakura." Mimi addressed the Card Mistress. "Although, I'm enjoying this time traveling with you and everybody else here, I'm curious to know how long this will take. I'm not complaining since everything your best friend was doing in his life is exciting and all but I'm just wondering how long will this Return Card play out."

Sakura nodded in understanding. "Well, it depends. The traveling through my best friend's life ends when the events of his past connect to the present. Also, according to my watch it seems like it's only been twenty minutes since I transported ourselves to David's past."

"Twenty minutes?" Matt asked surprised at how slow time has gone. "It feels like an hour or two or three passed."

"Kind of feels like we're in the Digital World again with time going faster than it was in the Real World huh?" Sora reminded her fellow Digidestined about their experiences of time differences. They all nodded in agreement.

"Hey Chloe?" Ash called out to the psychic trainer.

"What's up Ash?" Chloe asked.

"I was wondering about something concerning my brother. Since that last event we saw and based on how you explained his mood swings, were there any incidents that my brother's ego caused?"

Chloe thought for a moment. "There was an incident in a restaurant where your brother had to keep a bunch of lecherous high school punks away from me and there were certain moments where your brother really took his frustrations to the maximum."

"Can you name one big one?" Sailor Moon asked who listened in. Apparently, everybody else was interested in stories so they gathered up as well, ignoring the flashy blue background.

"I know at least one particular person who ends up on the receiving end of David's temper. Ash, you mentioned one of your current rivals being a purple-haired trainer named Paul right."

"Yeah…" Ash said. "I think I've wrote an e-mail or two to you about him. He's quite an aggressive trainer. Something about him makes him interesting as a rival but I really hate his training methods at times. I try to be nice to him as a fellow trainer but that jerk keeps brushing me off with his cold attitude. That guy is such a…such an…"

"An 'A-hole?'" Chloe completed.

Ash chuckled. "Not what I was going for, but that will do. Let me guess…"

"Yep…you guessed it!" Chloe answered him. "Your brother and I have a run in with him as well. I hate his guts because of the way he acts like he's better than any trainer he meets whether he losses or not. Your brother really despises him to. He knows Paul's brother and thinks of him as a friend but he thinks of Paul as what I quote from you bro, 'some punk kid' who neglects his Pokémon whenever he loses with them. I recall a time when there was a Tag-Battle Tournament in the Kanto Region. Unfortunately for your brother, he ended up being partners with Paul. Neither of them liked it at all. Despite not being able to work completely as a team, they managed to get far in the contest. Paul had this Snorunt that he tried to mercilessly toughen up, but the poor Pokémon struggled to meet its trainer's goal. During a battle, Paul was so disappointed in Snorunt's performance despite doing an okay job that he turned his back on the poor critter and refused to give it any orders. David was furious at this and called him a disgrace to all Pokémon Trainers and shoved him hard out of the trainer's box. He then won the match by successfully calling out the right attacks of his Pokémon and Snorunt's. He was disqualified though for his treatment of his so-called partner. Afterwards, David saw Paul released Snorunt and decided to take it in. Paul criticized David for and considered him pathetic as his Snorunt. David snapped back by saying that if he was pathetic, then Paul was worse in being both pathetic and a coward and those two got into a fight. Overall, let's just say if those two ever meet eye-to-eye just know that Paul hates your brother's guts and he hates him back because of their differences in their training methods and probably some other issues."

Ash was surprised at the explanation. He wasn't too surprised in the way Paul acts towards some trainers, but he was surprised that was brother has a lot of animosity towards his current rival. "Wow, this was exactly what happen to me when I got his Chimchar. And I thought I had it bad with him."

"I guess that creep hasn't changed at all." Sakura remarked. "Even when they first met…"

Ash looked over at Sakura. "You met him before with David?"

Sakura nodded. "It wasn't a pleasant encounter but here's what happened…

-----------------------------------------------------***Flashback***-----------------------------------------------

_(Sakura's POV)_

_ It was during David's first journey as a Pokémon Trainer in the Hoenn region. With permission from our family, Madison and I were allowed to travel with him. One day, we were relaxing by a lake with David sitting on a chair and Madison and I were swimming and splashing each other in the lake. We were all minding our own business when suddenly a spiraling fury of glowing green leaves was heading over to our direction._

_ David saw this. "LOOK OUT, YOU TWO!" He shouted._

_ We both saw the spiraling leaves and we dodged in opposite directions as the power of the glowing leaves was enough to make a riffle of waves in the water and knocked some small trees down._

_ David ran over to the edge of the lake. "Sakura, Madison, are you alright?" He asked his voice not hiding any sort of concern. _

_ We both nodded. "We're fine!" I told him._

_ "What was that about?" Madison asked as she gasped at such a close call._

_ David pointed to where the direction of the attack came from. "Whatever that was it came from over there, I'm going to see what the heck that was."_

_ "We'll come with you!" I said as Madison nodded in agreement to join him._

_ We both put on some sandals as we all went into a small forest. We then went into a clearing and saw where the source of the attack came from: it came from a Grass-type Pokémon known as a Turtwig, though back then I didn't know its name. That Turtwig belonged to the very same purple-haired trainer whom you are rivals with, Ash. We knew that leaf attack was from that same Turtwig when Paul commanded to shoot what he called 'Leaf Storm' at some nearby tree. David gritted his teeth the moment he saw him. Paul turned his attention to us and I'll never forget that icy look in his eyes when he looked at us along with those cranky eyebrows._

_ "What do you want!?" He asked coldly._

_ David, of course was not intimidated by his cold stare as he glared back. "Hey you! Your Pokémon's attack almost hit my two friends here." He gestured over to us. We both felt a bit of shivers on our backs the way Paul glared at us. David noticed this. "Last time I checked, it's rude to glare at two innocent girls who wouldn't hurt a fly. What do you have to say for yourself, punk?!"_

_ Paul ignored the remark about the staring treatment. "That's it?" He then looked at Madison and I carefully. "I take it that these two don't live in this region, let alone the Pokémon Isles do they?"_

_ David was growing impatient. "And so what if they don't?! That doesn't hide the fact that you're quite reckless with your Pokémon's attack as it nearly hurt these two. I demand an apology from you to these two right now!"_

_ "Whatever…weak little girls shouldn't come to the Isles!" Paul spat as he returned his Turtwig to his Poké ball. "All of you should stay out of my way if you know what's good for you and if you're such a smart trainer, you should take those hussies home!" Without any sort of remorse, he simply turned his back behind us as if we're trash._

_ We were shocked to what Paul said about us but David gestured us that whatever he said was just bogus. David snarled, disgusted with Paul's attitude. He then ran straight behind him. "Look at me you stupid idiot!" He then grabbed both of Paul's arms and turned him around so he could face him. "That was the sorriest excuse of an attempt to justify your actions. Don't you ever offend my two best friends here ever again! Your lack of responsibility for you Pokémon's recklessness hides the fact that you're the most thick-headed excuse of a trainer."_

_ Paul increasingly grew angry with David's criticism. Not taking it any more, he tried to punch David but he blocked it. However, he used his free hand and punched him in the stomach. David wasn't too fazed as he used his free arm to block the second punch and David released his hand that was blocking Paul's fist and he struck Paul in the cheek. David then grabbed his arm and tossed him over his shoulder and went on to punch him on the ground until he knocked him out. Of course, Madison and I took it upon ourselves to restrained him and talk out of beating him to death._

_ I guess to justify David's actions he was just being protective of me and Madison since he we were his responsibility. And a guy like Paul was just someone whose remorseless, cruel, heartless ego was something David couldn't tolerate at all especially when he put us in danger like that._

_(End of Sakura's POV)_

-----------------------------------------------***End of** **Flashback***--------------------------------------------

"Wow, talk about taking your frustrations out on somebody the physical way!" Matt remarked.

"I would say that I can't believe that David and Paul actually met and they met in a violent confrontation." Ash said. "But I guess judging from the way Paul acts now, and from what you told me Sakura it just means that Paul's attitude didn't let him get away with everything. It surprises me a lot that David wanted to hurt Paul that much."

"You can say that again, Ash." Kari remarked. "Though, David never did tell me about that incident in full detail, I did see him have another unpleasant encounter with that creep."

"When was this?" Ash asked incredulous at another bad blood scenario.

"I witness this sometime when I competed in Indigo Plateau."

"Oh no, I remember that time too since I came to visit both you and David!" Sora commented.

"Did this bastard do anything to you, Kari?" Tai walked up closely to his little sister. "If he does, then next time I even see him…

Kari chuckled. "Don't worry, Tai he didn't touch me or anything. And besides I don't think you know what he looks like anyways don't yah?"

Tai was now dumbfounded. "Well…see, I…I…"

"Anyways…here's what happened based on what occurred with that last vision we saw about David…"

-----------------------------------------------------***Flashback***-----------------------------------------------

_(Kari's POV)_

_ It was about seven months ago. As David's protégé in Pokémon training, I decided to take a crack in competing in the Pokémon League in Kanto. After collecting the badges necessary to qualify and after training in preparation back at Odaiba, I was ready to compete in the same Pokémon League I first saw Ash competed in as well as the same tournament that really catapulted David's rise as the World Champ in his Midniteryder persona. David was coaching me and was by my side during my matches. At the time, I did feel some kind of cold feeling around him, but it disappeared and he was very proud of how strong I became as a Pokémon Trainer. I was chatting it up with Sora and David during my two hour break before my finals match._

_ "This is it huh, Kari?" Sora inquired. "Your very first Pokémon League ever and you made it to the finals."_

_ I sighed as I took in the realization. "Yeah, it feels quite nerve-wracking. All my hard work and training with both you and David paid off big time. I thought for sure I wasn't going to make it that far."_

_ David chuckled as he grinned at pride at his protégé/cousin in pride. "C'mon Kari! Have more faith in yourself! Your skills as a trainer helped you made it this far. My brother had his first big league tournament here and he had only made it to the top 16 amid controversies that halted him completely. And I was mighty surprised that Sora here competed at the same time Ash has and actually won it all all those years ago. Here you are, also a nonnative of UltimaPokétopia and you're breezing through the preliminaries and the main fields. I can honestly say when I competed in my first league, I was only three quarters as tough as you are when I reached the finals of the Ever Grande Tournament. I know you can do this Kari! I always had faith in you since the day I took you in as my protégé and now look at you now."_

_ I smiled warmly at him. "Thanks David, you're the best! You too, Sora. I can't wait for…"_

_ "For your big humiliation?" A scorning voice called out from behind. Before I even looked to see who said that insulting comment, I noticed David's grin faded and turned into teeth gritting in anger. We all looked to see that it was none other than Paul who seemed to be a bit of a sore loser after I defeated him in the quarterfinals. "Or to prove how much a joke you are as a pathetic trainer?"  
_

_ "That was rude!" Sora exclaimed. "Who are you to bad mouth my friend here? You can't just criticize others."_

_ "Your point?" Paul huffed. "I just came here to point out to this little outsider here that she got very lucky when she managed to beat me. You see, if it weren't for that weak-minded fool sticking his nose in where it didn't belong and spoon-feeding you, I would've wiped that that sugary sweet attitude you have off your face!"_

_ I was really offended with what he had to say while David had his eyes closed growling with buildup pressure of rage. He honestly thought he could easily beat me just because I don't live in UltimaPokétopia and accuses me of being a spoiled brat. "Listen here you jerk!" I snapped back. "I find that whole remark pathetic coming from a morbid, apathetic trainer like you. I was the one who battled you and everybody else in the matches I was in; my cousin here was only spectating and motivating me all that time. You know nothing about me so why don't you just be a man and just accept what happened to you. A lost is a lost and a win is a win."_

_ Unfortunately, my words didn't really reach that thick skull of his. "Spoken like a true foolish girl who only got this far because of…" He didn't get that far in speaking when…_

_*SMACK*_

_ Fed up with all he had to say, David quickly went up to Paul and smacked him across the face with the back of his hand. After that he kicked Paul in the gut and did I think what he called a "Stone Cold Stunner," some wrestling move he learned on T.V.. With him knocked out and laying flat on his back David went on to stomp him in many parts of his body. I was completely shocked at how violent he was and didn't know what he was capable of so Sora and I decided to quickly restrain him from doing anything worse._

_ "Stop, David that's enough!" Sora yelled. She and I grabbed each of his arms and pulled him away from the knocked out trainer._

_ "No, let me at him!" David snarled. "That rat bastard needs to be silenced the hard way!"_

_ I decided to walk up in front of him and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Please stop, David!" I pleaded. "Please no more! Thank you for standing up for me and all, but please I'm begging you don't kill him!"_

_ David stopped struggling and stared deep into my eyes. He could somehow tell I was scared of what he was doing and knew that I was desperate for him to stop acting like a complete monster. I could tell there was some mental conflict going on with a part of him wanting to rip Paul to shreds and a part of him wanting to stop for me. I sighed in relief as he closed his eyes and turned around away from Paul's knocked out form._

_ "Alright, only because you said please." David gave in. "As to why I acted the way I do, let's just leave it me and the douche bag having a bad history between us. No more, no less."_

_ And with that he left, and Sora and I followed after placing Paul on some bench so he could recovered._

_(End of Kari's POV)_

-----------------------------------------------***End of** **Flashback***--------------------------------------------

"To be honest, David was lucky that he didn't get into any trouble after that." Kari commented. "I didn't know it then but after what Sakura told us all just now, I guess whatever happened during David and Chloe's quest in the Digital World and that whole shifting attitude and all, David is simply impatient with people he has serious problems with and will react physically and violently."

"Ouch, I can't really blame David that much for acting the way he does in those stories you, Sakura, and Chloe told us." Mimi said. "It may be arrogance with David going from nice and rational Dave to completely mean Dave in just a matter of moments, but at least it shows that the guy cares about the two of you. Still, it's a bit uncalled for in my opinion with the way he acted."

"I'll agree with you on that part, Mimi." Ash said. "But I can't believe that Paul has been such a completely rude hothead to Kari and Sakura. And to think I wanted to try and be friends with him. It just makes my blood boil at just how blind I am!" Ash emphasized his frustrations with his fist pounding to his palm. He then looked over at both Kari and Sakura with a sympathetic look on his face. "Neither of you deserved that kind of attitude from a guy like him. If I knew how he acted towards you I…"

"It's okay, Ash." Sakura assured him. "All of that was ancient history. You didn't know about it and I didn't think it was too much of a concern to point out."

"Don't worry about it one bit." Kari said. "His verbal rants never stopped me at all, and David was there to back us up. Still, I appreciate your concern."

Ash nodded, glad that at least his best friend and his cousin were not affected by his rival's attitude towards them in those separate time periods. 'Still, I can't help but envy my brother. It's not about the fact that he outranked me as a trainer from day one, but he seems to have such a close relationship with our family and our friends. I, on the other hand don't spend a great deal of time with them and only visit them for a short period of time before going on to my next journey.'

"Something wrong, Ash?" Sailor Moon whispered as everybody else was awaiting the end of the transition to another point in her cousin's life.

Ash sighed. "It's nothing, Serena."

Sailor Moon shook her head. "C'mon, Ash. I may act like a ditzy blond when I was your age, but I'm not naïve. Is there something bothering you?"

"Is it okay, I can explain it to you after all of this?"

"Okay, but I want to you to tell me what's going on in your head. You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Right…"

Suddenly, the time travelers arrived floating in the sky of Primary Village. They all looked down and saw various huts and even a diner. They spotted four people, no five if the figure with wings counted.

"Guys, I think this next vision is taking place in the Digital World!" Izzy hypothesized.

"I think so too." Joe agreed. "I think I see a bunch of Koromon bouncing below us."

"Wait a minute!" T.K. said. "If this is Digi-World, then why are there four other humans down there and is that MagnaAngemon?"

"Huh?" Patamon asked. "MagnaAngemon?"

"Did you digivolved or something at the time, Patamon?" T.K. asked.

Patamon thought really hard. "I'm not sure. To be honest, I don't remember digivolving without you T.K..

"Maybe we should float down and take a closer look?" Sakura suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea." Chloe agreed. She then thought for a moment herself. 'Why does all of this seem familiar to me? Wait, could it finally be…oh I'm just going to wait and see.'

The time travelers then descended over to the diner and were surprised as to who they are seeing.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Chloe:** Well, that was short. The author wanted to separate this chapter from the final part of the arc to focus a bit on the discussion that went on in the last chapter of "The Dark Warlord IV part 2." Anyways, don't worry he'll update ASAP!


	26. 24: LDK: The Dark Warlord V part 3

**Chloe:** Previously, David Ketchum decided to head over to Digital World for reasons even he had yet to comprehend. After a couple of run-ins with unique folks and a nightmare to top it off, he finds himself with two of the partner Digimon of the Digidestined. Strap yourself in ladies and gentleman…it's going to be one hell of a ride.

* * *

**Chapter 24**

**Legacy of David Ketchum: The Darklord V part 3**

"_Why is there so many people we know here?" _- Miina Miyafuji

"_You could say it's fate." _- Karen Onodera, _Please Twins!_

"_Might controls everything & without strength you cannot protect anything. Let alone yourself." _-Vergil, _Devil May Cry 3_

_"You wanna fight? Let's fight! Come on; bring it on!"—_Rika Nonaka, _His Kingdom for a Horse_

"David, is that you?" A female voice called out from the doorway.

David and Angewomon shot their heads to the other direction to see at the doorway a girl's leg covered in a black stocking in a red high heel boot coming in with the other leg remaining bare with the girl herself stepping in. With long, cascaded, flowing dark brown hair barely reaching her lower back she wore a red, skimpy, short-sleeved mini dress with small gold trim that had a unique inverted cross-shaped hole that showed a part of her abdomen from the area between her breasts to her lower midsection. To compliment her looks, she wore two long-sleeved fingerless gloves, a blue-green string tied around her neck as a choker necklace, a hip sack worn around her waist, and an ear ring shaped like a silver cross. The sexy amber-eyed (finally a word that stands in for honey-yellowish) teen looked at both the boy in black and the provocative female angel but mostly at the boy.

The newcomer couldn't help but giggle in her head at the goofy look the boy was giving her. David was blushing quite a bit and his mouth was opened a bit wide. Something about this girl was familiar and yet she seemed to be quite a seductive woman who was daring to wear such a short skirt. "Chloe, is that you?" David asked still surprised.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "No, it's Éclair. Of course it's me, silly!" She then walked over to David and wrapped her arms around her younger friend's neck. Of course, David hugged her back.

"What brings you here to Digi-World?" David asked.

"It's a long story." Chloe shrugged. They both heard a fake cough which the both of them had turned to Angewomon, who was the one who cleared her throat.

"I hate to interrupt the pleasantries, but this 'long story' thing about the two of you is quite a large mystery to me and MagnaAngemon. Who is this girl, David?"

"Oh sorry, Angewomon." David apologized. "This is Chloe Device, a great friend of mine who for some reason ended up in Digi-World." He then turned to Chloe, who was curious as to who this blond-haired angel was. "Chloe, this is Angewomon. She's the digivolved form of Gatomon, my cousin Kari's partner Digimon."

The two females looked at each other and shook hands. "I never knew Kari had an angel for a partner Digimon."

Angewomon grinned. "I was surprised myself, but given the situation I was in when I finally digivolved to Ultimate for the first time, I couldn't show it."

Their conversation interrupted when MagnaAngemon entered the hut as well. "Excuse me for interrupting, but I also believe that David might also be familiar with these other four humans as well. They're at the Burgermon Diner if you want to go see them for yourselves."

David looked over at Chloe. "Wait a minute, who did you bring with you?"

"Like I said before, it's a long story. But if we head there and get a bite to eat we'll exchange stories." Chloe said.

David nodded. "Okay, that sounds like a plan." He then looked over at Angewomon and MagnaAngemon. "I'll also explain my story as well as to who am I and why you two managed to digivolved to your current forms now."

Both Angel Digimon nodded. "Let's get moving then." Angewomon exclaimed.

With that, David gathered his belongings and followed Chloe and MagnaAngemon to the diner in Primary Village. As they reached the place, David was mighty surprised to see four familiar people as well: two boys and two girls that vary in age.

The oldest boy had sandy spiky hair and amber eyes. He wore a blue trench coat over his black shirt, pants, and wore black boats and gloves. In addition, he had silver shades worn over his head and had some odd contraption worn on his left arm. He looked to be 16 or 17 years old.

The other boy had messy white hair with green eyes. He wore black pants and a sleeveless black turtleneck shirt that had the kanji symbol for "light" on his back and on the front had a variation symbol of a Poké ball. He also wore a grey head band that had a metal plate in the center that had the same kanji symbol on his back as well as a pair of grey fingerless gloves. This boy was about a year longer than David (**A/N: **In case it hasn't been mentioned, David is 14 years old by now.)

The older of the two girls had azure blue eyes and was red-headed (looks orange though) with two spiky pony tails tied on each side. She had on a purple shirt that showed entire midriff, a white miniskirt, and a jean jacket. She looked to be the same age as the sandy haired boy.

The younger girl looked at least a year longer than the dark-haired trainer. Her red hair was shorter perhaps the same length and style as either Sakura or Kari's with blue eyes that were different than the other girl's. She wore a sleeveless shirt with blue jean pants.

David glanced at all of them in shock and awe. Not only were there four other people in Digi-World besides himself and Chloe, but these four were people he met and befriended within certain periods of his life.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" David stammered. "How…what…brings all of you here?"

Meanwhile, back to the time traveling group…

"Zane!?" Ash said incredulous at the younger boy. "What's he doing here?"

"Zane?" Kari asked. "Not only he's here but Serenity's here as well!" She pointed to the younger girl.

"Serenity!?" Sakura and T.K. asked in unison. "What's she doing there as well?"

"How do you know about Zane, Kari?" Ash asked.

"Well, remember when I was talking about the finals in the Indigo League?" Kari inquired. Ash nodded. "He was my final opponent, and oh my, he sure was a formidable trainer. I barely beat that guy by the skin of my Pokémon's teeth. How about you, Ash?"

"Well, Kari I met him plenty of times throughout my Pokémon journey. I first met him in some area nearby Mt. Moon of the Kanto region and he helped get rid of Team Rocket for me when they were after Pikachu. Even though he seemed younger than me, he sure had well-raised Pokémon with him."

Kari looked over at Sakura. "You know about Serenity, Sakura?"

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, but I only known her for a couple of years in Reedington Elementary. She sometimes hangs out with T.K., Madison, and I at times and whenever we walk over to her room she gets pretty stressed out and nervous about something. I feel sorry for her because she comes from a family with really high expectations. Her father was really strict and one time I heard that she was verbally abused by her father that my brother Tori heard about it while he was in the neighborhood and told him to back off since it seemed wrong. Of course her dad said to mind his own business and said some random negative stuff about me about being an example of Serenity's shortcomings. When she moved to Odaiba sometime, I often get letters from her saying how she missed Reedington so much and how she was much happier hanging out with me and all the other kids at Reedington Elementary over where she goes to school at despite making a few good friends."

"You're sure right about that, Sakura." Kari agreed. "She was one of the oldest in my elementary class and I was fast friends with her. However, a lot of kids pick on her a lot about her looks and called her ugly which I fine impossible to believe. She told me that she missed her old home but was glad that I'm friends with her. I don't know what else was going on but now since T.K. and I have the same class with her, she was starting to be happy again compare to the last couple of years."

Sakura grinned. "That's good to know."

"Sorry for breaking up the conversation, but who are those other people." Sora pointed to the guy in the blue coat and the girl in purple, white, and blue.

"Hey, I think I see David down there…" Sailor Moon exclaimed as she pointed down at David. "He's with some female angel..."

"Female angel?" Kari repeated. She then looked closely and was shocked at the particular appearance of the angel. "That's Angewomon!" She looked over to Gatomon who was confused at what was going on.

"That's not all I think I see Chloe there too!" Tai pointed out. He then looked over to present Chloe. "Care to explain what's going on here?"

Chloe nodded. "I will but first we better float down there as well to hear what's going on."

The others nodded and with Sakura leading the pact, they all floated down to the surface level.

Chloe decided to continue. "To be honest with you all, some of whatever is going on here is a blur but luckily I remember this part well. Well before I get into all of that, first off the older guy there his name is Wes and the older girl is known as Rui. The two of them are good friends with Zane. David and I watched on the news about how those two were involved in preventing some kind of evil plot committed by two organizations involving Pokémon down at the Orre region. I met those two when I was with David in the Kanto region. In fact, the second time we met them David or should I say the Midniteryder made it all the way to the finals of his experience in the Indigo League. It was during his final battle that Wes was his opponent. He was strong, but David managed to pull through and beat him to win the tournament. For some reason, I've always sensed some powers coming from the both of them and I think those two right here in this vision will explain it more clearly. I can't help but feel some kind of blur in my memories of this event."

As the time travelers decided to pay more attention, the one called Rui giggled at David's baffled look.

"Nice to see you, too handsome!" Rui flirted while the one called Wes sweatdropped.

"Rui? Wes? Zane? And even you Serenity?" David identified, still in disbelief. "What are all of you doing here?"

"Yeah, I guess I better explain this one." Chloe (past version) confessed. "You see this all happened a couple of days ago. Wes and Rui here have been tracking certain members of Cipher and Team Snagem. They were all working on some kind of experiment involving Mirage Pokémon."

"Mirage Pokémon?" David asked. "You mean like the one in the M.M. Incident report?"

"You know about that?" Wes questioned.

"Yeah, Chloe and I read a report in Professor Oak's lab about an incident in some lab in the Kanto region. The Mirage Pokémon system was created by a guy named Dr. Yung and at the time he was meeting with Professor Oak and my brother, Ash along with his friends at his lab for some kind of demonstration. These Mirage Pokémon were suppose to be nearly formidable specimens with no weaknesses or limitations to their attacks. The whole invitation however ended up being some kind of trap for Professor Oak and everybody else when some guy named the Mirage Master showed up and kidnapped Oak for his data. In the end, the Mirage Master turned out to be Dr. Yung himself, who was just pissed off that he was expelled from the Pokémon Institute because of how screwed up his research was to the Pokémon nature and seek revenge. His ultimate experiment nearly wiped out my brother and everybody else but that fool's fifteen minutes of glory ended thanks to a major malfunction and Ash's faith in his Pokémon. Everybody thought Yung died but they never recovered his body so he could be alive. I always thought from his picture there was something sinister about him."

"This brings us to why we're here." Chloe continued. "You see I ran into Wes, Rui, and Zane in Tokyo. They told me that members of Cipher and Team Snagem were meeting with a masked individual who wanted to do business with them concerning the Shadow Pokémon experiments and the other guy's involvement with Mirage Pokémon. It's very safe to assume that the masked individual is the Mirage Master or should I say Dr. Yung and he managed to elude the UltimaPokétopia authorities. They were doing something with a lot of technology somewhere in Mt. Fuji and we trailed them over to some location. A huge Pokémon battle ensued which caused some of the machines to go haywire, creating a warp hole which sucked all of us in it. When we woke up we ended up somewhere in the Digital World. We've managed to defeat and captured all of the goons of Cipher and Snagem, but Dr. Yung and Team Snagem's boss Gonzap are still missing."

"I see…" David said. He then looked at Serenity. "But why are you here Serenity?"

Serenity sadly sighed. "You see, I kind of was in the wrong place at the wrong time. I kind of bumped into all of them in some alleyway when they were discussing their plan to make these Mirage Pokémon super strong and they kidnapped me just so I couldn't tell anybody else."

Zane patted Serenity on her shoulder. "Don't worry Serenity, it's okay now. Everything's fine."

Serenity gave Zane a small smile, but then it faded. "How am I going to explain all of this to my dad? He'll go ballistic on me for sure!"

"Don't worry, little lady." Rui assured her. "Wes and I will explain some part of the truth to him after we get back, okay?"

"Thanks." Serenity said, regaining her small smile.

MagnaAngemon and Angewomon cleared their throats to get the humans' attention. "That's quite an interesting story you told us, young ones." Angewomon remarked.

"But we're still left in the dark about a lot of things…" MagnaAngemon noted. "Such as these Pokémon you mention, and as to why David is here, and how we're able to digivolve."

David rubbed his head in confusion as to handle all of this. "Oh man. Looks like a lot of secrets are being revealed here and now."

"That's okay." Wes said. "Chloe and this angel (*_points to MagnaAngemon*_) told briefly about Digimon. We also already know without Chloe spilling the beans some things about you David, or should I say…Midniteryder."

David gasped in shock at the knowledge Wes has on him. "How did you…and don't say 'I didn't, you just told me."

Wes smirked. "Ask Rui here." He gestured to his girlfriend.

"I have a secret to." Rui confessed. "You see, I have a special psychic ability to sense aura of other living beings. This ability helped me identify the Shadow Pokémon Wes and I encountered in the Orre region. Your aura energy is much different and emits much more power than anybody else's. When Wes and I encountered you as the Midniteryder, I sense the same kind of aura as if you were in your normal state."

"Wow…" David stammered. "Um…I'm pretty sure Serenity is legit but is there something about you, Wes, and Zane that I need to know?"

Angewomon put her hand on David's shoulder. "I know you want to seek answers, but MagnaAngemon and I are still left completely in the dark."

"Oh, sorry about that." David apologized. He then looked over to make sure nobody other than the eight of them was listening in. "Can all of you promise to never speak of what I have to say to anybody else?" He looked over at Rui, Serenity, Wes, and Zane.

"Promise!" The four said in unison.

"Alright then." David breathed deeply. "Here's my long explanation…" David, with Chloe's help explained to the six about their involvement in Digi-World, how they were known as the 'Digidestined Catalysts' due to their involvement and witnessing of the eight Digidestined of Japan, their additional role after the 'Digital World in the sky' incident about four years ago, and why David was here to deal with some kind of mysterious activity going on now. The two Angel Digimon explained to the other four humans about how Digimon are all about while David and Chloe explained what Pokémon are all about. "And I'm pretty sure you're wondering why you two managed to digivolved to your current forms now?"

"That would be helpful." MagnaAngemon pointed out.

David then showed the seven of them his Digi-Poké Rod. "This rod or rather the ball with the embedded Digivice in the center was once a special trophy Poké ball from some tournament I won way back. Somehow, I ended up in Digi-World and watched your human partners give up the power of the Crests that resided in their hearts. The combination of the large aura wave and probably its exposure to the Digidestineds' Digivice spread out to where I was observing from and made contact with my Premier Ball. The exposure transformed my ball and had this black Digivice be permanently embedded to the ball's center. I then had the ball mounted and welded to this platinum shaft which used to be a trophy I won when I was crowned the Pokémon League World Champion." He took time to breathe in and out so he can be able to speak clearly.

David then continued. "Now, when Gennai met me again at that time, he said he'll research that ball to determine what its capabilities are in exchange for the task I had to do. According to his information, there a lot of mysterious powers in this rod that are much more powerful than the Digivices the Digidestined have. However, he managed to find two special abilities in this ball: One ability is to make my Pokémon or anybody's else's Pokémon's attacks more effective against Digimon based on the type advantage a selected Pokémon has over another Pokémon that can be applied against the opposing Digimon, though its capabilities are quite limited. I didn't have to use this ability earlier because my Pokémon were able to hold their own against that Digimon Emperor creep. Anyways, the second ability out of many is by my command be able to Digivolve the any of the Digidestined's Digimon to their peak forms."

"What do you mean by that?" Zane asked.

"It means since my friend T.K. managed to get Patamon to digivolve to his latest/highest form at the time MagnaAngemon, my rod can do the same since the power of the Crests and the Digivices are inherited by the Digi-Poké Rod. If I heard right from you two Digimon, the Digimon Emperor supposedly has some Dark Digivice or something that prevents Digimon from digivolving right?"

"That is correct." Angewomon answered.

"I guess it's safe to assume that my Digi-Poké Rod is much more powerful and thus negates that brat's Dark Digivice. However, there are a couple of side-effects that are good and bad. The good is that you'll be able to maintain those forms for twenty-four hours. The bad news is that you have to stay in your current forms for the entire day and when it elapses and you both return as Patamon and Gatomon, you'll automatically forget everything you know in the twenty four hours you've spent in your current forms and with a greater possibility of us meeting for the first time becoming a big blur to the two of you."

The two Angel Digimon looked at each other in surprise of the revelation. Sure, they get to experience glory of being in their strongest forms that their partners manage to get them at, but after the remaining twenty hours all along with they see, hear, and live during that time would be a forgotten memory.

"Oh well, as long as there is no other negative side-effects right?" Angewomon said, glancing sharply at David.

"I assure you nothing else I did to you would hurt you or MagnaAngemon." David told the two.

Suddenly, everybody at the diner felt some kind of rumble. They then looked over beyond the Primary Village and saw the some activity going on which was the source of the tremors.

"What was that all about?" Chloe stammered as the strong vibrations on the ground continued.

"Any of you got binoculars?" David asked as he tried to stand his ground.

"I do!" Rui exclaimed. She then pulled out one from her jacket pocket and ran over to higher ground to get a clearer view of the source of the disturbance. "Hmm…I think I see some weird black winged-creatures and some black scary-looking tyrannosaur that must be Digimon battling a Crawdaunt and a glowing Aggron." She looked carefully and saw what she needed to see. "Oh man, I spotted Gonzap and that Mirage Master creep. I also saw some kid with in some weird blue outfit that resembles some kind of royally figure."

"Goddamn it!" David said, exasperated as the other people were looking at him curiously. "It must be that Digimon Emperor prick I ran into."

"Digimon Emperor?" Chloe, Rui, Serenity, Wes, and Zane asked in unison.

"I'll explain…" MagnaAngemon voiced in.

The Angel Digimon then explained about how notorious the Digimon Emperor was growing in the Digital World. He already established a large region and was beginning to expand with the number of growing enslaved Digimon. David also explained that the Control Spires seem to be part of the Digimon Emperor's power to enslave innocent Digimon with the use of the Black Rings. Obviously, the rest of the Pokémon Trainers and Serenity were not pleased at all.

"How can that guy enslave Digimon like that against their will?!" Chloe cried.

"Yeah! It all just seems like a twisted version of capturing a Pokémon." Zane added. "This guy just seems to give all Pokémon Trainers a bad name."

"This Digimon Emperor guy is exactly a bad example of how critics portray us trainers." Wes noted as well. "What should we do?"

David smirked. "I have an idea: two of you that are trainers come with me. We'll stop Gonzap and 'Mirage Moron' first and then leave that pathetic excuse for a emperor to me."

"I'll come with you." Chloe decided.

"Me too." Wes volunteered. "I've got a score to settle with Gonzap anyways."

"I guess that means I'll stay with Serenity and Rui." Zane decided.

As David discussed plans of what to do, the time travelers take in everything that was going on.

"Well, that explains the mysterious powers that lie in that trophy rod." Tai pointed out. "It's still hard to believe that David had the ability to make our Digimon be able to digivolve up to their maximum power to date."

"I'm also surprised too that David decided not to show himself that day when we gave up the power of our Crests." Matt added.

"It could be that he didn't want to intrude in our business." Izzy guessed. "But what's passed is passed."

"He also said that he met the Digimon Emperor too!" T.K. noted. "He must be really strong to stand up to Ken and live to tell about it."

"Well T.K., he wasn't known as the World Champ for nothing." Sakura remarked. "And with everything David possessed in comparison to this Ken guy, then I think David was just toying with him only using more of his powers and his stronger Pokémon if push comes to shove. We should go follow them and see what they're going to do."

The others nodded at Sakura's idea and floated on as they followed the trio. Back to the trio, David quickly got out from his pocket a small, see-through orange container with a white lid. He quickly removed the lid, took out two pills, grabbed his water bottle, drank the pure water, and consumed the pills. Though Wes did not noticed this as he thought about another confrontation with his former boss, Chloe on the other hand barely saw it but decided to not question her close friend about it until afterward.

The time travelers then witnessed multiple events. First off, they saw that David had planned a sneak attack on Yung and Gonzap. David decided to become the Midniteryder once again so he could fight off the evil masked scientist's hologram creations. He then used his powers to permanently disable the Mirage Pokémon System and quickly apprehend the Mirage Master…forcibly by the throat.

"I…demand you…let me…go…this instant or else!" The Mirage Master coldly snapped through his struggle to speak as the Midniteryder grasped him by his neck and lifted him off the ground.

"Hmph! You're in no position to threaten me, a superior Pokémon Trainer, Mirage Master or should I say Dr. Yung." MNR coldly replied. He then smacked away the Mirage Master's hat, grabbed a part of his mask and ripped it off his face which revealed a teal-haired, blue-eyed man in crooked glasses struggling to breathe.

The scientist was in complete disbelief of that his identity was revealed. "How…do you know…my name?" He said struggling with his words.

The Midniteryder chuckled. "I read a report about your notorious incident in the Kanto region. Since the authorities confirmed that you didn't die in the collapse of your lair you have a juicy, fat bounty on your live head by the 'UltimaPokétopia's Most Wanted' organization. Sleep tight!"

Before Yung could even do anything else speaking or otherwise, the Dark Warlord then lifted him up as high as he can and slammed him into the grass, knocking him out. This was fortunate as the Midniterdyer decided not to use too much of his strength in the risk of killing him and not receiving the full price of the bounty. After knocking out the rogue scientist, David decided to change back and saw that Chloe had Gonzap subdued by her psychic powers as Wes got out a large pair of handcuffs that fit Gonzap's large wrists.

Satisfied with dealing with a couple of unwanted pests, David then decided to go solo and stalk the Digimon Emperor. He called out his Metagross and managed to locate the Digimon Emperor, who was riding on a DarkTyrannomon. Apparently during his hunting of what he considered two clowns that shouldn't be in the Digital World, the emperor battled with them and had a stalemate with them as they retreated away from the battlefield. As smugly thought the outcome of this contest was in his inevitable favor, he felt a shimmer in the air in front of him and saw to his unpleasant surprise that his ride was relieved of his Dark Ring as it shattered to pieces by some invisible blast of energy. Before figuring out what to do with this dilemma, David managed to take advantage of the distraction and knocked the emperor along with himself down to the ground.

The time travelers (mainly the original Digidestined and Gatomon and Patamon) were in total shock and awe as they saw the dark-haired trainer take down the young tyrant of the Digital World. They saw as David repeatedly punched the Digimon Emperor as he tried to fight back. Unfortunately the young tyrant managed to get the dark-haired trainer off of him and kicked him a good distance away from him. David recovered in time and saw the Digimon Emperor brandishing his whip. The indigo-haired boy then lashed his whip out at the other boy, but to his surprise David managed to grab hold of the ropy end of the whip that reached the metal tip. A tug-o-war then ensued between the two young men. Using this to his advantage, David decided to run up to his adversary, picking up speed as he went, and being a few feet away from him, David jumped up and used both of feet to kick the Digimon Emperor directly at his head. The impact sent the young tyrant crashing with the back of his head hitting the tree and knocking him out.

"Prodigious!" Izzy exclaimed in surprise. "The Digimon Emperor certainly got outwitted and overpowered."

"That certainly was a fast brawl." Sailor Moon commented. "To think, David managed to apply some wrestling moves in real life."

Chloe shrugged. "The guy's got practice at some point."

"You got to wonder." Kari said. "If David was able to stop the Digimon Emperor at this time, then how was Ken able to get much further in expanding his influence now?"

The rest of the time travelers looked at Kari, realization hitting them like that. They all then shifted back to David as he was approaching the downed emperor.

"Now that I've beaten you badly, it's time for me to unmask you boy." David said in scorn.

He then removed the yellow-framed eyewear and was surprised to see who it was.

"What is this?!" David said, slightly shocked. "The boy genius, Ken Ichijouji is the so-called Digimon Emperor? I suspected as much from that hair and your glossy eyes when I stared through the purple lenses of your glasses. Now, what to do with you?" He wondered as he searched his pockets and got out his black Digivice and some remote control. "Hmm…this Digivice sure is different from the Digidestined's and I can't help but feel some dark power emanating from it. And what's this remote?" David pondered out loud. The remote had a screen that indicated the amount of power the Control Spires were outputting in the entire radius. "I wonder what this button does, oops my finger slipped." David said in mock conceit.

Somewhere in the region that the Digimon Emperor occupied, sparks cackled out of control within the Control Spires that were in the surrounding areas. The cracks started to appear on the face of the dark towers and suddenly they shattered with one part breaking off while the bottom part remained where it stand.

"According to this screen, I overloaded too much unnecessary power to those Spires and over ninety percent of the remaining Control Spires are destroyed. What a pity." David said. "Too bad your plans to conquer this world are thwarted by the truest, most powerful human force in this world…me!" Suddenly, David's eyes widen as he turned his head over to a another direction. "What is this? Somehow I can feel some kind of disturbance. I better transform to get a better sense." David said, his expression turning from his assured cockiness to complete caution. He then transformed into the Midniteryder and looked over to the direction that he felt the disturbance. "Somehow, I sense some energy. It's dark and evil which must be the evil force that I'm suppose to go after. I better regroup with Chloe and Wes and get them out of here. Looks like I'll deal with you later kid. Until then…" The Midniteryder dropped Ken's Digivice and his remote control at the unconscious boy's side. "…keep your toys and cherish them like water…while you still can!" The Midniteryder laughed evilly as he got on his Metagross and ordered it to use Magnet Rise and Agility to exit the forest.

"I guess that explains it all." Kari concluded her question as to why Ken is able to get away with his growing influence of the Digital World.

"I can't really blame my brother for letting that guy go." Ash remarked. "Even though it was bad on his part to let the guy keep his black Digivice, if I was in his shoes I would think I got the guy beaten. And to notice more, that's one cool looking Metagross David has."

"Yeah, but the question now is what was it that prevented your bro from doing anything else to Ken?" Joe asked, curiously.

"I think we're about to find out…" Chloe replied as she pointed to their surroundings as they all about to warp out to another time frame.

And with that they vanished. Meanwhile, an hour later David, Chloe, and Wes regrouped back at Primary Village with their captives. When asked about the Digimon Emperor, David told them that he managed to severely cripple his plans for world domination, or so he believes. David then showed the others how he managed to get into Digi-World and out: the use of a small T.V. with rabbit ear antennas. For some reason, David couldn't help but feel some kind of strange energy coming out of the trio that he considered as friends. What he felt was some kind of aura that was a bit stronger than in anybody else's but still a notch below energy he felt in Chloe. David then went over to get Serenity and assured her that she'll be able to go home safely and that everything would be okay. In Serenity's view she was still worried but she knew she could trust David's word and nodded with a small grin on her face. As the two regrouped with the others, the dark-haired trainer couldn't help but noticed that when Serenity was with Zane, she felt even more content and more comfortable to be around. He even noticed that Zane was more than willing to accept the girl's presence around him and even noticed the two blushing when they are holding hands. The Pallet-native remembered a time when he was like this with a certain auburn-haired, emerald-eyed girl whose mere presence and positive demeanor makes him feel quite comfortable inside.

Moments later, with help from David's Digi-Poké Rod pointed at the small T.V. screen every human except David and Chloe were transported back to the Real World.

* * *

Meanwhile, the time traveling group arrived at their next destination. To their surprise they've arrived at a depressing grayscale-like scenery. Floating in the sky they saw below them a narrow path between a parallel series of wooden fences which beyond the two were abandoned huts. There also contained a gray expansive ocean that seemed endless over the horizon. Though quite foreign to most of them, two of them were quite familiar with its negative influence while the other was slowly remembering the area's significance.

"What a grim place." Sakura commented.

"You can say that again." Sailor Moon agreed.

"This place…oh no, anything but this place!" Kari whimpered.

Everybody else noticed that Kari seemed to pale as she collapsed to her knees.

"Kari!" Gatomon cried. "Are you okay?"

"This place…the beach." Kari could only say.

"Kari!" Tai rushed to his younger sister. "Just relax, this place isn't going to hurt you don't worry!"

"What's wrong with Kari?" Ash voiced in, his voice filled with deep concern for his cousin.

Fortunately, she managed to pull herself together and regained her psyche. "I'm fine, Ash." She assured him as she got helped up by her brother and Sailor Moon.

"It's this place, Ash." T.K. answered. "It brings up bad memories for Kari…and me as well."

T.K. then explained to his fellow Digidestined that the grey beach area was the place that Kari was sent to. He, Gatomon, and Patamon then explained to Chloe, Ash, Sailor Moon, and Sakura that some dark force was stalking Kari a while back and she ended up in this dark beach. Luckily, he along with the two Digimon managed to find her and save her but not before some of the unfriendly locals warning her that there was a probability that their master would come for her.

"That's so sickening!" Sakura said, disgusted. "Who would even do something so heinous to someone like Kari? And I can definitely sense an enormous amount of dark energy here."

"So can I." Sailor Moon said. "I guess this whole ocean thing links to David for sure."

Chloe noticed a glow from behind. "Looks like you're going to get your answer now." She then pointed over to where David and her past self are at.

The two came out of a black and white portal along with Angewomon and MagnaAngemon. It had been a couple of hours since David and Chloe parted ways with Zane and the others. Though David wished to investigate the negative disturbance that he sensed alone, he reluctantly allowed his best friend to persuade him into going with him claiming that he shouldn't go as he might need her assistance to fight off whatever evil force is out there. The two then traveled to some canyon where they unnoticed by their presence, a sinister-looking humanoid goat-like Digimon with black demon wings was entering that same black and white portal. The evil-looking Digimon gave off a very dark vibe to the two trainers as well as to MagnaAngemon and Angewomon. Wanting to confront this mysterious entity, the five entered the portal as well to confront the mysterious being, confident that they can get out with the power of David's scepter.

"This place again?!" David mumbled with stormy eyes. "Damn it of all places it has to be this horrid excuse of a beach area.!" Frustrated, he decided to pull out that small orange case and got out a couple of pills. Before he could even get out his water and consume it along with the pills…

"What are you doing David!?" Chloe yelled. She then grabbed both the pills and the case and examined the label on it. "Wait a minute, are these anti-depressant pills?"

The time travelers heard of what the past version of Chloe asked.

"Anti-depressant pills?" Sailor Moon asked the present Chloe. "Why does he have that?"

The present Chloe sadly sighed. "I only found out just recently in this event. Now, I remember…David told me that he's been taking over-the-counter drugs that are a combination of anti-depressants and pain killers. I think he developed a minor addiction to them over time."

"But why?" Kari asked, more concerned for her cousin than her well-being in this dark dimension.

"At first I don't truly know." Chloe sighed again. "But after the discussion we had on David's changing mood, I think it has to do with that PTSD Sailor Moon talked about. The poor guy's been having nightmares about the past and it was taking a toll on his sanity. I think he tried to hide it from everybody and just brushed it off as it was nothing. But he couldn't fool me especially when I read his mind using my psychic abilities. Also, ever since that incident with Mileniummon, David had occasional outbursts of pain from the back of his neck yet he refuses to let anybody know that something was wrong with him."

"Why would he hide it?" Ash asked. "It's not going to help the guy get over his mental and physical pain."

"Well Ash, it's safe to assume that he was too proud and too stubborn to admit that there was something wrong with him. His ego wouldn't show that he was suffering."

As Ash and the others were taking in the new information, David confessed to past Chloe his reasons for taking the pills.

Chloe placed both of her hands on David's shoulders and looked through his eyes despite being covered by his black shades. "David, you have to get over it." Chloe said, with a serious look in her amber eyes. "Don't have this become an addiction. Look, I suffered in the past, but what didn't kill me makes me stronger and look at me now. I'm fine and so is your cousin. The past is behind us."

"Well Chloe sometimes things are never easy to forget with what these eyes have seen!" David said, solemnly. "I know you suffered worse, and Serena did too but I can't help feel guilty that I could've done something to prevent all of this but instead I had to be a coward and do little to nothing!"

Chloe tightened her grip on the dark-haired boy's shoulders. "David, that's not true and you know it! Look, it's really not going to help if you're going to be in denial with your physical and mental pain while pushing people that care about you away from you."

"And how would you know that?"

"Because I was like that too when I finally freed myself from Team Rocket's control over me. I felt horrible killing that many people in that explosion because they didn't deserve to die in my opinion. I was severely afraid of what I was capable of and it broke my heart when I came back to Pallet to find both my parents died from the severe heartbreak of my disappearance. When we finally met each other again after all that time of me going on my quest as a trainer and to control my psychic powers, I was happy to finally see someone who still cared about me. You were the one that told me that I should just go back home to restore what I still held dear to me. Don't let the bad periods of your past eat you alive."

David shifted his head to the path ahead of the four. He felt like something was over at the end of the trail. He then ran across the narrow path, leaving Chloe, MagnaAngemon, and Angewomon behind.

"What is it?!" Chloe shouted to him. She sighed as the boy was too far away to hear. She then looked over at the two celestial Digimon, who decided to keep their silence in the whole conversation with David's reliance on pills. "Let's go after him. I know a _short _cut."

Before the two Digimon could even ask what she meant by that, Chloe held onto both of their wrists and concentrated her mind. A shimmering blue light surrounded her and the Angel Digimon.

"Teleportation." She intoned. And with that, the other two vanished.

Present Chloe rolled her eyes. "Let's go follow where past me went or more realistically where David went."

The others nodded as they flew after David. As for the boy in question, he ran all the way to a gray sandy beach that had a lighthouse on the peninsula. The lighthouse was quite peculiar as it was shining black light. Beyond the sands was the ocean itself seemingly endless with such a grayish blue color.

"Curse this place!" David snarled in utter hatred and frustration. "Just like my nightmare come true!" As David gritted his teeth, his amulet necklace appeared on him. David then grabbed three of his Poké balls and brought out Electivire, Magmortar, and Milotic.

Sakura, Ash and the others meanwhile arrived at the beach where they descended to the ground.

"Oh my." Kari said in surprise. "This was the same beach I was in where T.K. found me."

T.K. looked around. "Oh man this is the same spot." He confirmed. They were then interrupted by a loud shout.

"ALRIGHT YOU PIECE OF TRASH! SHOW YOURSELF!" David shouted angrily at the ocean. Of course Chloe and the two celestial Digimon showed themselves, but David paid no attention as his focus was at the ocean. "YOU WANT TO THREATEN ME, THE MOST POWERFUL POKÉMON TRAINER ON EARTH! YOU WANT TO SHACKLE ME IN MY DREAMS AND FORCE ME TO WATCH YOUR TWISTED OBSESSION OF ABDUCTING MY COUSIN! C'MON OUT IF HAVE THE GUTS! OR I'LL BLAST YOU OUT!"

David waited for a moment. Meanwhile the time travelers tried to take in the purpose of David's angry rant.

"Wait, so that's why he was so angry?" Tai wondered. He looked at his little sister. "Do you think he's referring to you based on your experience in this dimension?"

Kari shivered. The thought that the powers of darkness that pulled her into this dimension were after her for some time scared her. Before she could even answer…

"SO BE IT!" David yelled. "Milotic, use Dragon Pulse at the ocean depths. Electivire, use Thunderbolt at it. Magmortar, launch Solarbeam." He ordered strictly.

Milotic fired from her mouth a pulse of a green ball of light at the deeper lengths of the water which smashed the water surface and kicked up waves of water. After that, Electivire launched a strong electric attack from its body and struck the water which lit up a certain radius of the water surface. Lastly, Magmortar pointed his arm cannon as he gathered some form of sunlight from this darkened dimension. Due to its attack needing actual sunlight, Magmortar's attack took longer than the others. Eventually it gathered what little sunlight it mustered and fired a yellow beam in the ocean's surface as well. After a while, the ocean water returned to its natural flow. The lack of response from the attacks only infuriated the boy.

"COWARD!" David yelled.

Chloe and the Angel Digimon walked up to David. "What was that all about?" Angewomon asked.

"Why'd you snap?" Chloe asked.

David looked over back at his companions as he clenched his fist. He couldn't soften his glare but he tried to contain his anger. "Why'd I snap? I'll tell you why! I had a nightmare about this place and the son of a bitch that is the 'big cheese' of this place had intentions of wanting to kidnap Kari here. MY COUSIN…" He then pointed over at Angewomon. "…YOUR PARTNER! THIS FREAK WHO CALLS HIMSELF THE DARK UNDERSEA MASTER OR GOD OR WHATEVER FOR I KNOW WANTS TO MOLEST HER OR ONLY GOD KNOWS WHAT TO HER!"

Everybody including the time travelers gasped at this revelation. Kari's widened as she realized that somehow the powers of darkness were using her loving cousin to get to her.

"But no chance in hell I'll let her be exposed to that kind of danger. NO WAY!" David exclaimed. "I'll murder that living, rejected seafood entrée before he can even get the chance to look at her. And I'll do it right here, right now! I failed plenty of times, but I won't fail again in protecting my family!"

"Fail?" Chloe asked. She couldn't help but soften her expression at her best friend. "What do you mean by that?"

David looked at his Pokémon. "All of you, keep guard at the ocean and watch for any trouble."

"(Yes, sir!)" His Pokémon nodded. The trio then took a position on the sands and observed the ocean.

David then sighed as he looked over to his other companions, his facial expression softening. "It all started years ago, over a week and a half before I started my very first Pokémon journey. Serena, who was trying to cope with her issues on the disappearance of her boyfriend, decided to take me, Ash, Kari, and Tai over at the Odaiba amusement park. We all had a good time. I hung out with Kari for the most part. After winning some prizes for her and her returning the favor for me, we got on some roller coaster and she suddenly kissed me twice on the lips and on my cheek. When I asked why, do you know what she told me?" David asked in a manner that he didn't meant for it to be answered. The three individuals whom he was talking to knew this and decided to simply listen in.

David then turned his back and walked a bit. Unbeknownst to him, he was walking toward the time travelers but more specifically towards Kari. He then stopped when he was about a foot and a half nearby her and took off his cap and even his shades. Face-to-face with her black-clad relative, the Child of Light could only stare deep in his dark brown eyes. He then closed his eyes and formed a small grin. "She said to me, with a voice like an angel, 'Because you are a great boy, David. You're one of the bestest cousins a girl could have and I wouldn't trade you, Ash, or Serena for anybody else.'" He held his hand that was holding his cap and placed it on his chest where his heart was. "That was the most sweetest, most nicest thing I ever heard in my life coming from such an extraordinary girl who would one day be blessed with something great."

Kari was in awe at what he said. Despite being in such a terrible place, she couldn't help but smile warmly at what David said about her.

However, David's warm expression froze as he replaced his shades and his cap back at their respective places. Looking back at the people he was talking to he continued, "But the very next day Chloe, a possessed, fallen Sailor Soldier named Sailor Galaxia…NEARLY TOOK THAT ALL AWAY FROM ME!" He then glared at the ocean and saw the waves roaring as it came in to shore, yet showed no living being emerging. "ROAR YOUR WAVES ALL YOU LIKE BECAUSE YOU ARE SCUM THAT DESERVE TO BE WIPED OUT OF EXISTENCE!" He then cleared his throat and looked back at Chloe and company. "You see, Galaxia though possessed against her will by some evil force named Chaos turned Tokyo into a barren wasteland. Out of my own curiosity, I followed Serena and her fellow brave Sailor Scouts into Galaxia's domain. To my absolute horror, Galaxia used her powers and attack Serena's friends and stripped them of their Star Seeds, the essence of their life force. When their dying forms vanished, I could easily presume that they died. Furious at this, I ran up to Galaxia and tried to hurt her but she stopped my futile attack and threw me in the air in an attempt to cripple me where it not for Serena aka Sailor Moon catching me. Imagine my added grief when I learned that my brother and my cousins ended up with the same fate as the Inner Scouts. All the rage and hatred boiled up in me as I was determined to stop this crazy bitch from taking over the galaxy. I finally snapped when I saw to my complete horror that Serena was brutally stripped of her Star Seed with her screaming agony hitting me the most in my heart and my soul. Facing death to a great degree I gathered up all the courage I had into a desperate assault to kill her and avenge Sailor Moon and everybody else. Of course, she attempted to kill me but she couldn't keep me, then ten year old David Ketchum down. With every fiber in my being for my desire to no longer wanting to be so helpless, my aura powers awakened to its full potential when I didn't even realized it and I overpowered and nearly killed that genocidal bitch. Of course it wasn't enough and Sailor Moon managed to come back to life and defeated Chaos where I, a revenger wasn't able to do and could only help out with whatever I had and restored everything and everyone."

David breathed in and out. "That event influenced me to get stronger as both a trainer and a human being. For that event, I strongly felt that I had to be responsible for Madison and Sakura's safety when they were with me during my Pokémon journey. Anybody that was stupid enough to harm one hair on their pretty heads would get their asses kicked hard by me. Though I did just that, later on after I discovered your true fate that feeling of being weak and feeling helpless returned."

"But, David it was never your fault." Chloe protested.

"I felt like it was, because before that tragedy occurred, I stupidly argue with you over something ridiculous before I left for Japan and didn't even say goodbye. I argued with you when you asked about wanting to come to Japan with me but I turned you down because I was a stupid nine year old kid who only thought you were going to distract me from my Pokémon training. If it weren't for me that you wouldn't have disappeared that night."

"I understand why you blame yourself, but I'm still here live and kicking." Chloe sadly smiled.

"Yes, that's true but that helpless feeling I've felt from the Galaxia incident came back and also another thing happened. Because I was so far away, I had to watch on T.V. during that day my mom got kidnapped by that Entei, all because of that selfish girl's wants according to what I heard from stories from Professor Oak, Mom, and Ash. I had it all in me, the skills of the trainer and the power I possessed to save her and yet I couldn't do that, but Ash managed to do so. I felt like a failure all those times, but now as the so-called 'Dark Warlord of all Pokémon Trainers' and with the power around my neck I will see to it that this won't happen again!" David eyes widened as he howled in pain. He then fell to his knees and held onto the back of his neck as he crotched own lower to the point where his head was close to the ground.

"David!" Chloe cried as she ran towards him.

Angewomon and MagnaAngemon tried to follow but were suddenly halted as an invisible, impenetrable barrier prevented them from advancing.

David's Pokémon saw that their master was in pain and were about to check on their master when a fog thickened over the ocean. The trio were conflicted of either checking in on their master's well-being or defending their spots from the enemy that they have never seen before.

Meanwhile, in another mysterious place, a dark being that resembled a large humanoid goat with black wings watched in the globe the image of the beach David and Chloe were in. Nearby him was a giant blue crystal that contained some two-headed dragon and a clear crystal sphere that contained what appeared to be eight glowing symbols in different colors moving in a circular motion.

The evil being chuckled. "All is falling into place…soon I will get my revenge on both the Digidestined kids and the Digidestined Catalysts and this dimension along with all other dimensions shall be crumble!"

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Chloe:** Well, another cliffhanger isn't that a bitch. Anyways, the next chapter will indeed conclude "The Dark Warlord" arc and into hopefully a shorter arc that would lead to the ending.


	27. 25: LDK: The Dark Warlord VI

**Chloe: **Here it is the final chapter of "The Dark Warlord" arc. Wow…it's over a year since this fic has been written. Damn, the author sure came a long way. Anyways, enjoy this late Christmas present and have a happy New Year!

* * *

**Chapter 25**

**Legacy of David Ketchum: The Darklord VI**

"_It will take more than head games to stop me! You may have invaded my body and my mind but there's one thing a Saiyan always keeps: HIS PRIDE!" _Vegeta_, Dragon Ball Z_

_"Now! This is it! Now is the time to choose! Die and be free of pain or live and fight your sorrow! Now is the time to shape your stories! Your fate is in your hands!"—_Auron, Final Fantasy X

"_You think you can take me!? You're gonna need a f**king army if you're gonna take me, you hear! I'll take you all to f**king hell!" _-Tony Montana, _Scarface_

"_Sometimes we have to look beyond what we want and do what's best." _-Piccolo, _Dragon Ball GT_

_Somewhere in the Digital World of the latest timeline…_

In the forest, a lone woman walked around filled with curiosity. She had ghostly white skin and very long white hair. She wore a red long dress with a red turtleneck scarf, elbow-long lavender gloves that had a designs of a spider and a web design on both of them, a long purple and red hat, lavender boots, and dark purple sunglasses that completely covered her eyes. The mysterious woman picked up what appeared to be a slightly damaged electronic disc and a rolled up blueprint paper. Intrigued by her findings, she carried the two with her.

"Hmm…what peculiar looking items." The woman in red said. "Well, I might as well hold onto them while I go along."

She then continued to walk through the forest until she eventually saw a clearing. She also spotted the crumpled form of the Digimon Emperor regaining consciousness. Not wanting to be seen she hid behind a large tree and peaked from it.

The young tyrant slowly got back on his feet, recovering from the assault from a certain black-haired trainer. To him though…

"Oww, what happen?!" The Digimon Emperor cried as he held onto his throbbing head. "I must've fell off my ride and hit a stupid tree." Spotting his Dark Digivice and the remote on the ground, he picked the two up. While pocketing his prized possession, the indigo-haired gasped in shock to what the screen read. "What?! Over ninety percent of my control spires are destroyed!? Either a couple of lucky powerful Digimon destroyed them or the self-destruct button must've been pressed by mistake during the fall. Blast it all!" He then thought. "Oh well, at least two Control Spires are still intact. I shall retreat for now and recover my losses soon enough. Inevitably, I shall regain control of this region and soon within a year all of the Digital World will be under my control. When that happens, every living thing in the Digital World will become my slaves! HAHAHAHAAAHA!"

He then looked up and saw his enslaved Airdramon. He then jumped up and rode on the creature's back as it flew away. As the Digimon Emperor disappeared, the woman emerged from behind the tree.

"Do your worse, little Emperor." The woman giggled. "Infect this world with evil darkness and build my precious Control Spires." She then glanced at the items she recovered. "Until then, I'll just take these things to the boss back in the real world and see what use he has for them."

The woman then continued strolling deeper into the forest and disappeared.

* * *

"Don't worry, David I'm right here." Chloe said as she crotched down to the dark-haired trainer's level and used her hands as added support to the boy's hands.

"God damn pain on my neck!" David spat as he winced in pain. He slowly recovered as he got back on his feet. "What's with the fog?" He stammered as he saw in front of him a fog covering the expansive ocean.

Chloe looked carefully. "I think I see something walking on the surface of the ocean." She observed. "It looks like a person."

"A person!?" David asked, incredulous.

The young prodigy looked sharply at the foggy ocean. Shrouded in the fog was someone slightly shorter than him walking on the ocean as if it were solid ground. The figure then walked on the sands and stopped. Surrounded in a wavy black, smoky aura, the figure smirked sinisterly at the duo.

Sakura and company, who were watching the events unfold before them were shocked at the appearance of the entity.

"That's me!" Ash yelled. "But, I don't remember heading to some creepy ocean."

"That guy's wearing the same clothes you use to wear before you were in Sinnoh." Sakura noted.

"I might have a theory." Izzy claimed as everybody looked at him for an explanation. "Perhaps, the effects of that other world that Kari was in might've tapped into David's mind and that's what might trigger this imposter you, Ash."

Ash thought for a moment. "That sounds…reasonable. But why would David be thinking about me?"

Back to the position of the other Ketchum, as MagnaAngemon and Angewomon struggled to break through the invisible barrier that prevented them from coming to their companion's aid, David and Chloe along with David's Pokémon looked on in disbelief that the being clad in blue and black clothing was supposedly David's brother.

"Ash?" David and Chloe stammered in disbelief.

"Ash" chuckled. "Not quite…" He replied in a voice that was far from familiar to be Ash's.

David glared at the imposter. "Figures as much that you aren't. Who the hell are you?!"

"Heh heh heh heh. I believe we met before didn't we?" Imposter Ash pointed out. "Yes, it was at this spot here you wretched child."

"What is he talking about?" Chloe asked David.

David snarled. "So we finally meet for real instead of a dream. I recognized that accursed voice. What the hell do you want, you dark undersea piece of crap?!"

The Dark Undersea Master growled at the insult as his shadow showed his true form instead of a body of a boy. "I thought I came to play some more mind games on you. Anyways, you know what I want?"

David looked at the dark figure impersonating his brother with stormy eyes. He gestured his Pokémon to not do anything hasty such as attacking the fraud. "Listen you ten dollar reject from the seafood restaurant, I'll be damned if I allow you to use me like some puppet to terrorize my family. Not today, not any day!"

"Well, let's see how devoted you really are when I possess both of you Catalysts to be my slaves. The two of you will be the perfect bait to lure the Child of Light here for her ultimate demise."

Coming out of the doppelganger's body was a dark wave that was heading towards David and Chloe. Realizing this as he was too weakened to move fast, David pushed the brown-haired girl to the side as the darkness swirled around the vulnerable trainer like a small black fog.

"DAVID!" Chloe screamed as she ran over to her friend's side only to spot that the same darkness was trying to get her. She teleported out of the way in time and reappeared not too far from David's prone position. She found herself forced to levitate in the sky dodging the attacks from getting her as it did to her good friend.

"(BOSS!)" Electivire, Magamortar, and Milotic cried to their trainer who was in grave danger. Before they could even get to their trainer, Milotic sensed something from the ocean.

"(Electivire, heads up behind you!)" Milotic warned.

Reacting instinctively, the Thunderbolt Pokémon balled his right hand into a fist and conjured an icy light blue glow on it. He then quickly turned around and saw a dark, amphibious, humanoid creature about to use its claw-like webbed hand on him. Fortunately, Electivire punched the dark creature right on its face and the impact not only froze a part of the creature's head it sent the dark being flying into ocean. The three Pokémon found themselves battling against a squadron of these dark creatures as they were emerging out of the waters.

At the same time, the Dark Undersea Master chuckled softly. "Well, it seems you're just too soft as that child that I'm after. You managed to save the Catalyst of Knowledge and Reliability, but you couldn't save yourself." He looked on as David had both of his hands on his head, howling and grunting in pain. "Give up now, allow the purities of evil to take control and end your suffering. Your friends and family are your enemies. When you see them, you must destroy them and grab that Child of Light over here. Destroy the Digidestined. You are now my servant!"

As the whole scene played, the time travelers were horrified as they saw the dark creatures brawling with David's Pokémon that, despite being outnumbered, were able to defend themselves. They saw as the Chloe of the past evading the thrown harpoons that some of the dark creatures were pulling out of nowhere.

"I can't believe it…" Kari said apprehensively, being the first to form words out of her mouth. "This place…those dark beings…"

Sailor Moon noticed that Kari seemed to froze in either shock, fear, or simply just anguish. She placed her hands on Kari's shoulder to comfort the distraught girl.

"Don't worry Kari this is just a vision of the past." Sailor Moon whispered, soothingly. "David's defiance is showing that he cares about you deeply."

Meanwhile, back to the raven-haired trainer, David felt like he was drowning but in a sea of his despair. Remembering his tragedies in the past brought forth those feelings of helplessness, depression, sorrow, and fury invading his mind. As his hand was grasping the side of his head, the other was grasping the back of his neck. His mind echoed continuously of what the deity that was impersonating his brother was saying to him. With every fiber in his being, he struggled with all of his might, digging deep into his own willpower to resist this brainwashing.

Chloe looked down on the ground as she saw David, still wincing and grunting in pain. 'David… you saved me. Damn…hang on, man I won't let you become a puppet to this imposter.' Descending on the ground gently, she then got out three Poké balls from her hip sack. "ABSOL! GALLADE! GARDEVOIR! I CHOOSE YOU!"

Chloe then threw her balls into the air. The balls then opened up and three bursts of white light came out of the balls which then took shape and form on the ground. Three Pokémon then appeared: one looked like a cat-faced, white furred, four-legged creature with a blue-black scythe-like tail and a sickle-shaped growth on the side of its head. The second Pokémon was a green and white feminine being with a red fin-like horn on its chest and back, and appears to be levitating due to its lower part of its body looking like an elegant ballroom gown which covered its long, slender white legs. The last Pokémon looked similar to the previous Pokémon but more masculine. It had a white lower body that consists of bold rounded hips with strong legs, a thin torso, and its arms are shaped like tonfas that had extendable blades in the elbows.

"All of you stop that imposter from hurting David!" Chloe commanded as she pointed to the fake black-haired boy shrouded in black aura.

The Pokémon nodded and they ran over to David and the Dark Undersea Master's position. Before they could even attack, they saw more of those black beings coming at them and so they were forced to stand their ground from the swarm of shadowy, humanoid amphibians. The trio either launched a volley of projectile attacks or were going at the dark creatures in hand-to-hand combat. As that was going on, the psychic trainer saw behind her the two Angel Digimon using their attacks to break through the barrier that prevented them from going in and aid her and David. She then floated in the sky and flew over to their direction.

Meanwhile, the imposter Ash looked on triumphantly as he saw David slowly getting back on his feet his face looking at the sandy surface while covered in the darkness. "Yes…my servant. I order you to capture your other human counterpart and make her join us…her powers would be much valuable to me as well." He then glared over at Angewomon and MagnaAngemon, who along with aid from Chloe's psychic powers from the other side are making progress with shattering the invisible barrier that left the two Angel Digimon outside. "While you're at it, destroy those miserable Digimon that are partners to the Digidestined.

"I…I" David started as he raised his left arm along with his fist. Suddenly, he popped his middle finger out and flipped the Dark Undersea Master off, much to the D.U.M.'s shock as well as to the surprise of everybody else, including the time travelers. "I REFUSE!"

"WHAT!?" The D.U.M. howled in complete disbelief. "THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD YOU BASTARD!" David spat. "What do you take me for? A weak-minded fool? HA! I am no ordinary human! I..am a Pokémon Trainer…an Aura-welding Lunarian descendent/warrior! It'll take more than head games to stop me…this is your warning: you may have invaded my body…and my mind but there's one thing you're head games can never overcome and that's my pride…and my will…" As he spoke, the green jeweled part of his amulet glowed its green light. "And those two things, fuel one thing…MY STRIVE!" As David screamed those two words, his body was surrounded in green aura that had green energy crackled like lightning bolts that dissipated the black fog.

Unnoticed by all, even David himself, the back of his palms had glowing symbols on it that was glowing through his black fingerless gloves. On his left hand it had a symbol of a crescent moon with the two points facing upwards, while on his right hand was the symbol of Kari's Crest of Light: a small circle surrounded on all eight sides four cascade drops and diamonds that made it all resemble the sun. With a loud yell, David powered up and transformed into the Dark Warlord of Pokémon Trainers, the Midniteryder.

"This can't be!" The D.U.M. stammered, still in total disbelief that his brain-washing abilities was used in vain.

"I'm nobody's slave and you will know that the hard way!" The Midniteryder hissed.

Channeling his aura energy to his hand he pointed his fingers of one of his hands at the imposter and hurled arcing bolts of electricity at his intended target. The Dark Undersea Master howled in pain as he was being electrocuted by the Dark Warlord's lightning attack. The Midniteryder then pointed his other hand at the direction of where the nine dark creatures were at as they forced his Pokémon to fall back in battle and struck them with lightning as well until they disappeared into wisps of black smoke which indicated to him that they perished.

"Foolish boy!" The D.U.M. hissed as his image of David's brother was displaying static for a brief moment before returning to normal. "The darkness I sapped from you is enough for me to surpass you in your current form!"

The Midniteryder laughed forcibly at his claim. "Dumbass, the darkness in me repelled your powers. The light in me is guiding me to use the darkness against you." He then took off his masked helmet, revealing his head sans cap and sunglasses and had it vanish in his sub-space pocket. "Besides…" MNR or rather David added. "I can feel fear emanating from your pathetic true form." He glared at the large shadow of the Imposter Ash which showed his true form.

The doppelganger gritted his teeth angrily. "Tentacle Claw!"

A seemingly ghostly, silhouette image of a large tentacle appeared alongside the doppelganger's left arm as he swung his arm which synchronized with the movement of the claw-tipped tentacle and swung it at David. Fortunately, the raven-haired trainer dodged the attack by jumping in the air. While in the air, the unmasked Midniteryder got out his sword from that same sub-space pocket and upon landing, he impaled the silhouette tentacle to the ground with his sword. The impalement had the Dark Undersea Master howl even louder in pain. To David's delight, the imposter seemed to be pinned due to sword impalement striking actual solid ground uncovered by sand. Seeing this as an opportunity, he ran up to him and grabbed the imposter by the neck. Using his available fist, David punched the phony right at the abdomen. He then decided to punch his imposter brother at the face.

"Who are you, really?!" David demanded angrily as he still had his grip on the imposter's neck. "What is your actual name?"

"My name you fool is Dragomon, the Dark Undersea Ma…or rather God." The doppelganger, now identified as Dragomon answered.

"Alright you, answer me this: I know you want even more than just Kari. I heard from your minions about some pact you made with some greater evil being. Who is it and what are you all planning?!"

"That answer won't come from me easy, human!" Dragomon protested. "AHHHHH!"

Dragomon screamed in pain as he felt his side on fire from the flamethrower attack launched from David's other palm.

"Wrong answer!" David warned. "Now tell me or you'll end up as fried squid."

"Fine…but only because I think I'll enjoy your futile effort to prevent our goals." Dragomon complied, his disguise form's torso showing a black void due to the attack. "My minions and I made a pact with a Digimon named Mephistomon. He and some other evil Digimon had plans to rid the dimension of the Digital World and the world you Digidestined Catalysts and those Digidestined live in. In exchange of using my passage to easily get to another part of the Digital World they would allow me to cover any remaining dimensions in my evil darkness. I'll be nice to you since you'll be dead since my partners would probably expect you: the portal to enter their domain is in the cave. If you somehow managed to stop our plans, there should also be some device that could send you back to your world in which only the Digidestined can do so. But I strongly doubt you, your best friend or any of your companions would survive long enough to use the Digi-Port to return to your world." Dragomon then smirked. "To be honest with you…the pact is only for business. Capturing and doing whatever I like to your precious Child of Light before destroying her since light is the enemy to my darkness…is pleasure to me."

David glared at him. "Right now, my pleasure would be killing you right here. Save a spot in the afterlife for your partners!"

"STRIKING FISH!"

Before David could deal out the final blow, he released his grip on Dragomon and used that arm to easily block and deflect the thrown harpoon attack. Clad in his aura infused armor, the harpoon didn't even leave a scratch on his forearm as landed on the ground. The unmasked Dark Warlord then fired a red energy blast at the dark creature that launched the attack, killing it instantly. Unfortunately, Dragomon managed to get his silhouette tentacle out of the sword and flung it away. Retracting his fin, the imposter then jumped back a far distance into the ocean, his human form he used vanishing for good as he submerged into the depths of the dead gray ocean.

"Come back here!" David shouted as he shot blast after blast of his Electro Blitz attack at the spot in the ocean Dragomon emerged into. He then fired more of patented electrical blasts of energy at the spot. "COWARD! For your sake, you better be dead from those attacks. If you're not, I will hunt you down for sport and use your dead carcass as target practice for my Pokémon militia!"

Chloe and the Angel Digimon ran up to David. "What was that all about?" Chloe asked.

David sighed as his cape blew gently to the side. "I'll explain everything later. Right now…" He pointed to the cave on the far right. "We got to go in that cave and into a portal that I've interrogated from that scumbag who calls himself Dragomon. I need to head there because I was originally called to the Digital World to stop an evil threat that could destroy our dimension. Let's go." He then got out his three Poké balls and pointed at his Pokémon who still got plenty of fight left in them. "Return, all of you!" He ordered as he withdrew them all into their balls. "Rest, you'll might be needed again."

Chloe did the same for her Pokémon and the four took off inside the cave. Meanwhile, the Chloe of the present along with the other spectators took in what they just saw.

"Kari, are you going to be okay?" Gatomon asked as she saw her human partner just stunned at the revelation.

Tai noticed the expression. "Kari?" He asked as he grew worried about his little sister.

Kari blinked a bit and looked over to Chloe was looking more and more sad about what was going on. She thought it was best not to question her anymore since whatever was going on with David would probably unfold before them. "Chloe…"

Chloe looked over at Kari curiously. "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry…"

"What for?"

"Sorry that what involved me got you and David involved. That Dark Undersea Master was after me and I got you and David involved because he was trying to use David and you ended up getting dragged into…"

Chloe interrupted her. "No no Kari, you don't have to apologize." She assured her. "Things like this just happen between good and evil. David and I were just simply at the wrong place at the wrong time and David simply loves you enough to protect you from being exposed to that kind of evil."

"You think it explains the aggression David was lashing out just now?" Sora asked.

"Most likely." Ash answered for Chloe. "The way I see it, my brother hated being used as a puppet and the fact that he was nearly brainwashed by someone really drove him mad."

"Anyways," Chloe decided to speak. "To be perfectly honest, this part here was a complete blur to me so I don't remember much about what happened at this point."

"Let's go find out more." Sakura suggested, changing the subject. 'Oh David…' She thought. 'It must be so terrible having a lot of weight on your shoulders. Any ordinary boy your age might've been crush by such a burden, but you yourself at least tried to move on through, by any means necessary.'

Moments later Sakura, Ash, Chloe, Sailor Moon, and company caught up with past Chloe, David, and the other Angel Digimon in some sophisticated lift. They saw the four entered some portal from inside the cave that Kari claimed she was in when she came to the Dark Ocean. The lift transported them all somewhere to parts unknown in the deep depths of the Digital World.

Back to the folks of the past, David explained everything that occurred to his companions about the identity of the Dark Undersea Master, his intentions, and how he dug deep in himself to escape from being manipulated by his dark power. A part of him hoped that he killed Dragomon with his attacks but the other part of him realized that he probably got away before David started his assault. He also explained that he was persuaded by a certain deceased Digimon named Wizardmon to go to Digi-World in order to avert the impending destruction of both the Digital World and Earth.

"Wizardmon sent you?" Angewomon asked, familiar with the late Digimon.

David nodded. "I guess he means a lot to you huh?"

Angewomon nodded as she placed her hand on her chest where her heart is at. "I certainly do miss him a lot. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for him. It's ashamed since he sacrificed his life in the Real World; his reconfiguration process takes much longer." Remembering all about her friend and his loss, Angewomon couldn't help but shed one teardrop which streamed down her visor down to her chin.

MagnaAngemon noticed this and wiped the tear off of her. He placed his hand on her shoulder in an effort to comfort her.

"If I could continue what I was talking about earlier before that bastard interrupted it…so now you know what I must put up with in many periods of my life. I'll be damned if I throw away six years of hard work to get to where I am now to let some sick, demented, perverted mutant 'one-up me' again so they could destroy my future and everybody else's. As long as I still have all my limbs and all my powers intact in me I swear to all, that to Dragomon and every mutant that share his evil intentions…I'M GONNA TEAR THEM APART! And I'll love it when I would reach into their chests, PULL OUT THEIR HEARTS, AND HOLD IT IN THE AIR, AND LET ALL THAT BLOOD DRIP ALL OVER ME." David breathed in and out as he chuckled sinisterly at his intentions as Chloe and the two Angel Digimon were disturbed at his heightened desire for bloodlust. He then continued, "Or at least, I'll die trying even if it means I go for good." He then got out his pill case that he got back from Chloe, and while drinking some water from his water bottle; consumed two pills to ease his overall nerves.

Chloe decided that enough was enough: at the rate David was taking those custom O.T.C. drugs, it was safe to assume that he developed an addiction to it. Using her telekinetic powers, she pulled the case with the anti-depressant pills in it away from David, grabbed a hold of it, threw it in the air, and blew it up to ashes with an invisible blast from her psychic powers. She then walked up to David, and then…

*WHAP*

The psychic trainer's hand lashed and connected with the side of the face. Though it would've been a stinging sensation to ordinary boys, David on the other hand since in his present state with the powers and armor he had on, it felt to him just a shove of his cheek.

"Are you trying to kill yourself?" Chloe asked, her amber eyes glimmering with the urge to fight back her tears from dropping and her lower lip trembling in deep worry for the young man standing before her. "The way you act is just disturbing. Just think about what your family would think if they saw you like this with your bloated desire for bloodlust and the way you're consuming those drugs as if they're candy. You won't be much use to anybody if you're going to kill yourself right here and now!"

"She's right you know." Angewomon remarked, deciding to break the silence. "If you keep punishing your own body with something that's bad for you, you won't be able to make a difference at all."

"You need to regain your self-control." MagnaAngemon said. "I understand that you wish to rid the forces of evil your way, but if you confront them in your present state you'll certainly be defeated rather quickly."

Reluctantly, David sighed and nodded to what they are all telling him, much to their relief and the ease of their insecurities towards the unmasked Midniteryder. They then noticed that they've stopped somewhere. The lift door then opened and the four decided to step out. They seemed to appear in some area where the entire area around them except the floor looked to be in darkness or rather it looked like space with what looked to be stars and red and blue swirls. The floor they're standing on seemed to resemble and island in the Digital World with one rather large mountain in the center.

"Something tells me this place looks kind of familiar." David pointed. "And I don't like it."

"Me neither." Chloe agreed.

To MagnaAngemon and Angewomon the area was very familiar to them.

"Oh my…" Angewomon gasped as she held her mouth with her hand. She then took her hand off. "This place…do you remember, MagnaAngemon?"

Her male counterpart nodded. "Yes, this entire area is mighty similar to the battlefield we fought in against Apocalymon only smaller. Something tells me if we continue to forward to that…" He pointed to a grey door, the only thing that is not the same tone of color as the background of the place they're in. "We might encounter the evil force you speak of that is the threat to the Digital World."

"Hey, I think I see the T.V. that we used to send Zane and the others home." Chloe pointed to the small T.V. that was set on a table.

"Alright…" David said. "…something to use to get back home." He then got out three Poké…err…Ultra balls. "Articuno! Moltres! Zapdos! C'mon on out!"

David then brought out his three legendary bird Pokémon out. Following his lead, Chloe brought Gallade and Gardevoir as well as an orange bulky dragon with two arms and legs that also had a pair of little wings on its back. Deciding to act early, David pointed his Digi-Poké Rod at the direction of the Pokémon. Each of their bodies was outlined in gold light. David then went over to the T.V. set, pressed and turned the knob and switch, and then successfully set it so the screen viewed his room in the Odaiba apartment. Ready for what was out there; the group opened the door and went through.

Although, the area they entered was no different than the room they were previously in, the area they were now in was much, much larger. As they all looked around, they saw what appeared to be four large test tubes on one side and another four on the other side, facing each other. David and company were intrigued by this and decided to take a look. On one side where the tubes were smaller were three kids in suspended animation: two boys and one girl around David's age along with an empty tube. They were all clad in macabre black and red robes with various zippers. All of them gave off a bad, negative vibe that David, Chloe, and the others felt. They then looked at the opposite side where the much larger glass tubes were and all especially the Digidestined who were watching all of this: in one tube contained what appeared to be a life-sized wooden marionette with the marionette handle on its back and was holding a giant metal mallet with the hammer part resembling a cylinder that is usually part of a revolver firearm. The second tube contained a much more colossal being that looked like a mechanical dragon with two cannons on its back. The third tube was just as large as it contained a large water serpent whose body seemed to be made of some kind of alloy and has a cannon for a nose. The last tube contained a sinister-looking clown in red, yellow, and green, and carried four swords on his back in an "X" position.

"Oh my god!" Chloe gasped. She then looked over to Angewomon and MagnaAngemon who just as shocked as she was. "Are these the…"

The two Angel Digimon nodded. "Yes, the four are the Dark Masters that we fought years ago." Angewomon answered.

"Somehow, they are now in the process of being resurrected." MagnaAngemon noted as he looked at each of the computer consoles stationed in front of them. "Currently, the entire process along with their overall power is at fifty percent."

David decided to don his masked helmet on as he got out his sword. "Well, I'm not going to sit here watching these four get revived."

To everybody's surprise, the Midniteryder took his sword, pointed at the tube with Puppetmon in it and impaled the tube and the Digimon in there with his sword. Puppetmon's eyes snapped open as he gurgled in agony before his body was dissolved into bits of data.

After getting rid of Puppetmon, one of the human kids encased in the test tube dissolved into black sand which Chloe's Pokémon noticed after the Midniteryder executed one of the Dark Masters.

Chloe sweatdropped at her friend's action. "Talk about taking the initiative." She commented. She then looked over at tube containing MetalSeadramon and looked over at Dragonite. "Dragonite, use Dragon Pulse on that console!"

"(You got it!)" Dragonite said.

The Dragon Pokémon opened his mouth widely and releases a pulse of greenish light at the console. The impact caused an explosion which cracked the tube containing MetalSeadramon. The Mega Digimon contorted and howled silently in pain before dissolving into bits of data like Puppetmon did. The girl inside the other tube also vanished into black sand.

Chloe then looked over at her Gardevoir. "Your turn…" She said as she pointed at the console in front of Machinedramon. "Use Focus Blast!"

Gardevoir's eyes glow blue as she formed a ball of light-blue energy between her small hands. She then shot the ball at the console which destroyed it. Machinedramon grunted inside of his tube as he joined same fate as the other two Dark Masters as well as the last boy in the other tube.

The Midniteryder cracked his knuckles. "Just one more left to…"

"What are you doing here?" A female voice interrupted.

The group then looked over as they saw a figure cloaked by the shadows. The figure then walked out into the dim light which turned out to be a girl in an icy blue robe that had various zippers on it. Removing the hood, the girl was blond with a cone-like hairstyle going down on the right of her front side. Her icy blue-eyes matched the color of her robe and complemented her cold look and glare she had on her face on front of the people, Digimon, and Pokémon in front of her.

Chloe glared suspiciously at the mysterious girl who looked to be the same age as David. "Let me guess, the empty tube was the one you came out of."

The girl nodded. "You have a lot of nerve destroying my associates and their partner Digimon." She said, maintaining her cold look as she crossed her arms. She then looked up to the sky. "Okay, master you may come out now."

The others looked up as they saw descending down to the ground a large, demonic humanoid-goat with a wicked smile. Behind this dark being were three large viewing portals and above the large Digimon was a dark, two-headed spirit encased in a blue crystal.

"Well, well, well, so we finally meet Digidestined Catalysts." The large being said. "Welcome to my dark zone that looms along the Digital World."

"Let me guess…you're Mephistomon?" MNR asked.

"Nice…I guess you either done your homework or my foolish partner spilled the beans. Either way, yes I am Mephistomon, a Dark Animal Digimon reincarnated from the Mutant Digimon. Despite my current form I can still have the power to transform everything I touch into total darkness." He then looked over to MagnaAngemon and Angewomon and glared at them yet maintained his wicked grin. "Ah…it's been a long time you two. What was it…over three years? I see you've decided ditched those puny kids for these two humans."

The Angel Digimon ignored the last comment. "We met before?" MagnaAngemon questioned.

Suddenly, Angewomon realized something. "I think I remember, MagnaAngemon. But that's impossible! You can't be! That's impossible! You can't possibly be…"

"Good to see you caught on, you foolish angels! I am the reincarnation of the one, the only, Apocalymon!" Mephistomon laughed sinisterly.

"APOCALYMON?!" Everybody except Sakura, Pikachu, and present Chloe shrieked as everybody either had a direct or indirect experience with the evil Digimon.

"Apocalymon?" Sakura asked.

Izzy explained to the Card Mistress how Apocalymon was responsible for the creation of the Dark Masters and the ultimate evil the Digidestined had to face four years ago to save both worlds.

"Wow…and here he reincarnated himself." Sakura noted. "This might get ugly here."

Back to the folks of the past…

"How?" Angewomon said, astonished.

"Well, today's your lucky day." Mephistomon said. "I'll explain…you see, after you and your Digidestined friends prevented my Total Annihilation attack bits of data that contained my entire being remain. Those bits of darkness entered the area you entered, the Dark Ocean where it allowed me to restore myself bit by bit. After a couple of years, I was able to reconfigure myself into the current form you see now in the depths of the Dark Ocean. I made the pact with the ruler of that dimension so I could return to the Digital World in exchange of letting the fool and his minions into my master plan."

"And what plan is that?" MagnaAngemon asked, suspicious at everything that was going on now.

"What do you think?" Mephistomon spat. "My plans to rule, conquer, or destroy dimensions in existence as well as revenge on all of you for four years ago. At you and your female counterpart along with your Digidestined friends for my demise and also…" He pointed at the Midniteryder and Chloe. "…at you meddling Catalysts for being responsible for the key to my destruction. Because of your intervention along with that other brat and the puny girl who calls herself, Sailor Moon, the Digidestined were able to realize their pathetic destiny quicker and threw a wrench in my plans for total domination! Look at the viewing portals hovering just above me…"

Everybody in the place including the time travelers did so. They saw in each portal different scenarios of battle between good Digimon and evil Digimon. On the screen to the left there was an image of a boy merging with a red Digimon and becoming some knight in crimson and white dueling with a gun wielding Digimon that resembled a biker with a tail. On the middle screen was another red knight and some humanoid wolf wearing high-tech equipment brawling with two evil looking knights on what appeared to be a moon. The last monitor on the right showed some different version of a Greymon digivolving to a much more powerful form and battling a demonic looking Digimon that was much more intimidating than Mephistomon.

"It seems as though ever since that day you Catalysts intervene in hastening the time it took to summon the Digidestined into the Digital World when these different dimensions that each battle took place in those monitors humans and Digimon managed to interact in harmony to battle evil forces such as myself and every moment sickens me in my black heart!" Mephistomon glared at Chloe and the Midniteryder, but mainly at the armored fellow. He then pointed his fat, white index finger at the Dark Warlord. "And I personally hold you and that other raven-haired brat responsible for all of this when the two of you sticked your noses where it didn't belong in that Digital Chamber all those years ago!" He then gently placed his finger on his human servant and petted her as she closed her icy blue eyes and accepted the physical contact. "And so along with my main plans just for my own personal amusement I created four humans out of my own essence and slowly but surely revived my fallen Dark Masters for the purpose of having them be partner Digimon to my human pawns."

"What!?" MNR and Chloe said in unison. "So is this some twisted way of you creating your own Digidestined?"

Mephistomon smirked. "Yes, you can definitely said that. My goal, though more of an expandable amusement than a piece of the puzzle to my master plan I intended to resurrect the Dark Masters, have them be controlled by each of the humans I created from my own dark powers, and send them to the Real World to seek and destroy the Digidestined children. Though you nearly crippled my work here, I managed to salvage my most prized asset out of the four and that's this girl and her assigned partner, Piedmon. It's mighty obvious that she's the strongest of my Dark Digidestined."

"That is sick you crazy bastard!" MNR shouted as the others including the Pokémon and the two Digimon nodded at his opinion. "I…and I'll also speak on behalf of Chloe and Ash and Sailor Moon and for my two angelic companions here who are partner Digimon to real Digidestined would NEVER…and I mean NEVER allow a parasite like you to send those evil brats to the Real World and wreak havoc!"

"Oh, did I hit a nerve in the so-called 'Dark Warlord of all Pokémon Trainers?'" Mephistomon scornfully taunted. "I guess you Catalysts are quite fond of the Digidestined that you helped out from behind the scenes. Pitiful. And you're probably wondering why I know about who you are? Well, I feel like bragging so I'll tell you…see the crystallized being above me? That is a modified, dormant form of the being you would know as…Millenniummon! One of the last two pieces to my universal wide destruction."

"IT CAN'T BE!" MNR said in complete disbelief as he remembered the mutant Digimon from a couple of years back of his previous trek in Digi-World with Chloe. "I KILLED THAT GIANT FREAK!"

Mephistomon sneered. "Ha! You fatally wounded it yes, and some other Digidestined that you probably helped spawned delivered the final blow, but like myself that 'giant freak' you said didn't go for good as his bits of data were transported by me to the Dark Ocean as soon as I detected an abnormal negative power in the Digital World. From there I cultivated those remnants of Millenniummon, feeding it with the assimilated data of every Digimon that failed to digivolve, the way that data created my previous, much stronger form. Also throwing fuel to the fire of the development of Millenniummon's data was the black spores that infected you and someone else that provided even more energy from even the slightest evil in your thoughts."

"A black spore?" MNR inquired. He then remembered back to the time when he protected Chloe from getting hit from a couple of small black objects that Millenniummon spat out from his mouth. 'It must be those things that hit my neck. I guess that explains my bursts of pain I felt on my neck and it could've done more than that. Could it be the reason why I'm…' His thoughts were then interrupted by the main bad guy.

"All that cultivation worked up to the crystallized behemoth you see right here that is one hundred percent under my complete control. The dormant Digimon has a name as well known as Moon=Millenniummon. Soon, when the time is right I shall merge with Moon=Millenniummon, digivolve his body to an even greater form and destroy this dimension while causing chaos and disorder throughout other dimensions. I will be the end to all that is time and space!"

"No way that's ever going to happen!" Chloe shouted with stormy eyes of determination. "Even if you managed to beat us, the power of the evil shield made from the power of the Crests will prevent your goals from seeing the light of day!"

"That's where you're wrong!" Mephistomon smirked. Here it is the last piece of the puzzle. You all should look directly above you right…about…now!"

The Midniteryder and company decided to look up while ordering their Pokémon to stand guard in case of any sneak attacks to. The time travelers looked up as well and were indeed astonished by what they saw. Encased by some sphere-shaped case were eight glowing symbols in different colors that were both familiar to most of the time travelers and to the Midniteryder, past Chloe, and the two Angel Digimon.

"Our Crests!?" Mimi wondered in shock and awe.

"Whoa…it really is our Crests!" Joe pointed out.

"I can't believe this entire event passed by!" Tai remarked incredulous at what was going on before their eyes. "I mean here we are currently making plans to stop one human from taking over the Digital World and here David and Chloe here are facing the biggest battle of their lives."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "No need to be dramatic, Tai. In the end everything else turned out alright at least if you take out the current problems you're facing with Ken. Besides, the Digital World needed David since he had all the power he possessed to defend the both worlds the way you guys did long ago."

Meanwhile…

"Yes, the darkness shield that was supposed to prevent the spreading of the growing darkness. You see, using all the powers I had then that could've allowed me to digivolve to my highest form once again, I managed to subtlety absorb the power of the shield before it's optimal power was reached and managed to pull off an illusion that made it so there was nothing wrong. I fooled every inhabitant in the Digital World especially those cowardly sovereigns that rule it. From there the crests transformed into their respective color and symbol and I cast the eight of them in my protective containment sphere. When I merge myself into Moon=Millenniummon, the crests will go with me and I shall become invincible!"

"Not a chance!" MNR roared as he got himself in a battle stance with his sword. "I rather die than to allow you to use the powers of the crests that originally belong to my friends and family for evil deeds!"

"Same here!" Chloe yelled as she narrowed her eyes into slits as energy surged around her in an unstable crimson aura with her hair. "On my honor as a Pokémon Trainer and a Digidestined Catalyst, we won't let you destroy our world!"

"Here here!" MagnaAngemon and Angewomon agreed in unison as they brought out their respective weapons.

"(Here here!)" All of the Midniteryder's and Chloe's Pokémon cried.

"Well, well…I guess we have ourselves a showdown!" Mephistomon remarked.

After what Mephistomon said, everything the time travelers witnessed became nothing short of an epic battle for the fate of two worlds once more. On one side were the Digidestined Catalysts, their loyal Pokémon partners, and the two Angel Digimon that belong to two of the Digidestined children. On the other side were Mephistomon and his remaining servant which Mephistomon decided to bring out her partner Piedmon despite being twenty-five percent weaker than it was years ago. Splitting the battle onto two fronts, it became the Midniteryder and his three crown jewels of his Pokémon roster, Articuno, Moltres, and Zapdos versus the reincarnated archenemy of the Digidestined while on the other front was Angewomon, MagnaAngemon, Chloe and her Pokémon versus Piedmon and the Dark Digidestined. The battle got off to a rocky start as both evil sides give little breathing space to the good side, but sooner or later the tide turned in favor as Chloe's team managed to get the upper hand on the final Dark Master. Not even the evil girl's participation in the battle couldn't stop the psychic trainer/catalyst.

Chloe dodged a couple of fast thrown kunai from the girl. "So, you want to play with long-range attacks eh?" She snapped as she readied a dark purple sphere between her hands. "Eat this: SHADOW BALL!" She then launched the sphere of energy at the girl.

"Please…" The girl said not fazed by the powers of her opponent as she somehow kicked the ball to the sky. "Is that the best you got? You honestly do not stand a chance against me." She bragged, still maintaining her cold unfazed eyes fixated at Chloe

Chloe fiercely glared at the girl, her eyes glowing blue as the deflected Shadow Ball attack was covered in blue light. "Don't be sure of yourself! You're not as good as you think you are!"

With that, Chloe concentrated as she regained control of her attack and have it sent directly down at her enemy. Before the Dark Digidestined could even do anything as she looked up, it was too late as the ball struck the girl which created an explosion followed by smoke. As it cleared the evil girl was down, but not out.

"Not so high and mighty now, are you?" Chloe sneered.

"TRUMP SWORD!" Piedmon cried as he threw two of his swords heading over to Chloe after distracting the two Angel Digimon with illusions of his other two swords

Chloe saw the two swords and had to think fast or else be skewered by them. 'Teleportation!' She concentrated in her mind as she her body glows multicolored and vanished. She then reappeared in another direction where she could see Piedmon.

"Coward!" MagnaAngemon scolded. "This battle is between us Digimon, not with another human!"

Piedmon snickered malevolently. "Since the nosy human girl decided to be part of the battle, it's fair game to me. Anyways, I believe you have more important matters to deal with!"

MagnaAngemon turned his head over to his left and saw two swords coming at his direction. Using his purple beam sword, he swiped at them only to see that the swords were only an illusion. Angewomon, who was right next to him saw two swords coming from the right and she shot an arrow at it only for the swords to disappear as well. As they looked around the two of the real swords coming up from below them as they were in the sky while the last two were coming down from above!

"(LOOK OUT ABOVE YOU!)" Gardevoir shouted to her digital counterparts as her eyes glow blue as she fired a light blue energy beam from aura surrounding her body.

The beam struck the swords below MagnaAngemon and Angewomon and knocked the two to the ground.

"I got this, Angewomon!" MagnaAngemon exclaimed as he saw the swords coming down on them in the nick of time and swatted them out of the sky.

Meanwhile, the Wizard Digimon clasped both of his hands together with his index fingers pointing at the two Angel Digimon. His fingers cackled with sparks. "Well, it's certainly been fun tangling with the lovely angelic couple of Light and Hope, but I shall end this right here and now." He smirked as his swords magically reappeared sheathed on his back. "My, how I wish it was your human partners as well but I'll finally get my revenge at last! FINAL…"

"(NOT THIS TIME!)" An enraged, powered-up Dragonite roared as he flew down towards Piedmon. Powered up from the effects of Dragon Dance, Dragonite launched a surprise attack on the Dark Master as he punched, head butted, kicked, and tail lashed, and energy shocked the Mega level Digimon a good couple of feet. "(That was for attacking my master!)" Dragonite snapped.

"(Save some for me!)" Gallade insisted.

Not wanting to give Piedmon any time to recover, Gallade rushed up to him with one of his arms glowing light green and deliver to the already physically abused Digimon a series of slashes, punches, and kicks from his arms, fists, and feet. The attack sent Piedmon flying even more. (**A/N: **In case you readers don't know, Dragonite used a Dragon Dance powered Outrage attack while Gallade used Swords Dance earlier hence the glowing blades on its arms and used Close Combat)

Though attacked mercilessly and showed signs of injuries, Piedmon recovered enough to easily get back on his feet. He glared at all of them as he quickly got out his four swords. "Is that all you got you mon-wannabies! If I was at one hundred percent fighting power, you'd all be done for. TRUMP SWOR…"

Angewomon quickly raised her slender hands in the air. "Heavens Charge!"

From her arms, a ring of energy force was shot in the air. A transparent veil of multicolored energy spread and reached Piedmon.

Piedmon struggled with his body. "What is this!? I can't move!"

MagnaAngemon looked over at Chloe's Pokémon as he raised his beam sword to the sky. "All of you who can use long range attacks give your power to Angewomon now. Direct it at the center of her ring. As for me…Gate of Destiny!" He intoned as he used his Excalibur beam blade to create a yellow circular gate.

"You heard him!" Chloe said as she floated up to the sky and charged up a large Shadow Ball. "Here you go!" She grunted as she shot her sphere into the ring. "Gardevoir, use Psychic! Dragonite, use Draco Meteor!"

Gardevoir launched another blue energy beam at the ring while Dragonite, no longer confused by the aftereffects of his previous attack thanks to the wave of energy that came out of Angewomon, charged from the tips of his antennae a large orange sphere. He then shot out meteors from the sphere at the energy ring.

The ring then transformed into streams of energy as they all converge in front of Angewomon. The converging energies then transform into an arrow which Angewomon materialized an "arm bow" from her arm and used it with her arrow, aiming at the immobilized Piedmon. Meanwhile, the gate MagnaAngemon created opened up and appeared a few meters behind Piedmon.

"No, not again!" Piedmon fearfully trembled.

"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon called out her attack as she shot the arrow.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Piedmon shrieked in pain as the arrow impaled him. The force of the arrow pushed Piedmon all the way passed the entryway of the Gate of Destiny. Piedmon screamed in terror and pain as the doors of the gate became sealed shut. Rotating in motion, the gate then disappeared.

Watching all of this as she recovered, the Dark Digidestined girl sighed as she sadly grinned to herself as a tear fell down her cheek. "Well, it was a blast while it lasted." She said to herself as her eyes warmed up for the first time. Instead of dissolving into black sand, the girl simply vanished quietly.

Chloe sighed as fell to her knees while breathing in and out from using a lot of her psychic energy after seeing her opponent perished. "I guess that ends one threat." She sighed deeply. "I hope David and the others are doing just as fine."

Fortunately, the Midniteryder and his loyal partners were getting similar results. After periods of an intense stalemate of displaying raw and pure power against each other, the Midniteryder managed to get the upper hand.

"Take this!" MNR shouted as he hurled bolts of lightning at Mephistomon, slamming him into the containment sphere of the Digidestineds' Crests.

Mephistomon grunted as the attack, despite doing only minimal damage to him was restraining his movements. However, he managed to point both of his palms at his assailant. "Please, don't waste my time holding me in one place!" He barked as black spheres of energy are formed on each palm. "DIE! DEATH CLOUD!"

He then released from the black spheres, waves of dark energy in hopes of corroding the armored trainer. Fortunately,

"(I DON'T THINK SO!)" Articuno cawed. "(SHEER COLD!)"

Articuno glowed light blue as it flapped its wings which launched two waves of icy blue energy at the Death Cloud attack. The attacks collided and Mephistomon's attack froze all the way to the energy spheres he was shooting it out from. The frozen attack then dissolved into bits and disappeared.

"Okay hotshot! Let's see if you like this!" MNR hissed. "Articuno, Moltres, Zapdos! Use Ice Beam, Flamethrower, and Thunderbolt! Aim your attacks at one point at Mephistomon!"

Articuno then launched light blue beams from the blue ball of light formed in front of its beak. At the same time, Moltres released a red-orange flame from its beak. Finally, Zapdos' body was surrounded in electricity in which it shot out tons of little lightning bolts which merged into a large bolt of lightning. The three projectiles then made their way to Mephistomon as he struggled to fight off the Midniteryder's lightning attack.

"I will not be defeated by a bunch of overrated buzzards! DEATH CLOUD!" He shouted as he launched his counterattack.

Along the way, the attacks melded into one which turned into a multicolored elemental attack. The attack struck head on with Mephistomon's attack and fortunately cutting through it with little effort as it finally reached its target.

Mephistomon shrieked in agony. "THIS CAN'T BE! I SHALL NOT BE…" He was unable to finish what he was saying as he dissolved into bits of data which scattered away.

"Rest in pieces again, you son of a bitch!" MNR said.

"You did it!" Chloe ran over to where her friend was at as he made breathing sounds from his battle. Chloe then placed her hand on his caped covered shoulder. "You certainly kicked ass out there!" Chloe chirped gesturing with her arm.

Though he couldn't show any sort of facial expression due to wearing a masked helmet, the Dark Warlord of Pokémon Trainers flashed a thumb-up to his friend. "You did well yourself, Clo. I'm certainly not picking a fight with you anytime soon."

Chloe giggled. She then looked over to see MagnaAngemon and Angewomon walking together side-by-side with their Pokémon behind them. While the two Digimon were only about half exhausted, the Pokémon barely had enough energy just to walk or fly.

The two trainers nodded to each other, proud that their Pokémon stuck it out to the end. Getting their Poké balls out they pointed at the Pokémon.

"Good job all of you!" Chloe smiled. "You all did an excellent job!"

"Have a good long rest!" MNR encouraged.

All of the Pokémon nodded as they were returned to their respective balls. All seemed well, yet…

"Somehow, I don't really think it's over yet." MagnaAngemon pointed out.

Angewomon nodded at her male counterpart. "Yes, something about that giant crystal that Mephistomon calls, Moon=Millenniummon is giving me a bit of the creeps."

Suddenly, a familiar voice laughed evilly. "_It should, you simple-minded fools!_"

The Midniteryder snarled. "Figures you're still around, Mephistomon. Can't you just die already?!"

"_And miss out on all the fun?_" The voice retorted jokingly. "_I think not! Even the Digidestined learned that I don't die that easy. But don't worry, since I'm not Apocalymon I can't use the Total Annihilation attack to take out this entire dimension. That's only the good news if there was any for you all. The bad news is that now I shall do what I should've done and kill you all! HA HA HA HA HA!_" His voice cackled as the bits of data that contained his entire being appeared and randomly shot out tiny white laser beams.

"Regroup!" Angewomon shouted.

The two humans nodded. While still wearing his cape, the Midniteryder covered Chloe to protect her from the lasers and ran with her to the doorway where they came from.

"You get inside, young ones!" MagnaAngemon said.

"Yes, MagnaAngemon and I will create a barrier in front of us and protect ourselves while we try to watch what Mephistomon is doing."

"Okay, be careful!" Chloe advised, still underneath her friend's protective cape.

The two then went inside where the T.V. was nearby. Meanwhile, despite being at complete awe-struck by the epic battle that took place, all of the time travelers were force to cover their eyes from the unpleasant brightness that the white laser beams caused.

"Ah, man too bright!" Ash complained as he shield his eyes from the streaming lasers that seemed to shoot out from everywhere.

"Pika pika! (Too bright!)" Pikachu chirped in agreement as he too had to cover his eyes.

"But you got to admit, that was one awesome battle even though I have no memory of this." Gatomon yelled through the sounds of lasers.

"Fortunately like you and Patamon, I'm starting to remember all of this as well!" Chloe said with her eyes closed. Nobody noticed her crestfallen expression as the rest of the time travelers had to deal with the laser show. 'Oh, David…' She sadly sighed to herself as she regained her memory of what was to come at this timeline. 'I now remember what was going on when we were alone in that room. Why, man? You risked it all and it nearly cost you your life.'

Back in the narrow room…

'Something tells me that the worse is going to come soon enough.' David thought to himself as he took off his Midniteryder mask while sitting on the floor with his back to the wall while Chloe was sitting opposite of him. He was breathing in and out quicker than usual. 'I can feel it! I can't allow Chloe or our Pokémon to get killed over this. This was my fault! I have to clean up my mess even if it…' His thoughts were interrupted by a curious voice.

"Oh, David?" Chloe asked her, face somewhat close to his. "_Hel..lo_? Anyone in there?"

The raven-haired trainer shifted his gaze to the front as he saw the girl in front of him. Her slightly dark, brown hair flowed around her with her face showing the look of determination to stop Mephistomon's evil ambition. However, David could tell from her amber eyes expressed signs of fear on the welfare of him and their companions.

"What's up?" She asked him, her voice not hiding her worries.

"Something tells me that freak is going to merge with that gigantic blue crystal up there in an effort to destroy us all."

"So it seems."

"I have an obligation to stop this! As one half of the Digidestined Catalyst of Courage, Friendship, Hope, and Light…as the proud Pokémon League World Champion…and as an aura-manipulating descendant of Lunarian royalty…I must put an end to all of this right here and now!" David said in a monotone voice. He then got out his backpack and placed his two Poké ball cases inside it. He also got out his Digi-Poké Rod which was holding onto. "I am going to pull off one last ditched effort to get rid of that evil bastard once and for all." He continued. "I'll give it my all in every fiber of my being, even if it means resorting to…really 'extreme measures' to stop this son of a bitch. And I'll do it alone."

"What are you…"

David decided to interrupt. "There's no need for you to be here any longer. You did what you have to do. Just get back to our place and rest."

Chloe then finally realized what was going on. "No, David don't! I don't know what you're planning but facing that freak out there is suicide! We'll face this together!"

David shook his head. "I can sense that you're quite exhausted. Chloe, this whole thing was my fault in the first place." Chloe's jaw dropped, yet no words could come out to counter his opinion. "Millenniummon infected me with them spores long ago and because I didn't listen to you or even Serena about my health or my shifting attitudes it all came to this. I'm responsible for all of this, for letting my ego get out of hand and to be used as a tool to fuel the forces of evil with the darkness inside of me. Somehow, I will find a way to destroy this great evil. I swear I won't let my family and friends' efforts of saving this world many years ago be in vain!"

"You'll die you know!" Chloe retorted, her amber eyes glimmering fighting the urge to shed tears. "Ever thought about that? Mr. Martyring Hero? I can't leave you knowing that you'll die."

"If that's the possibility I have to face, so be it! That's the plan! We all have to do what's best to protect what we cherish. Besides, I never said I was a hero. Ash, the Sailor Soldiers, the Digidestined, Sakura, and I'll say you especially: you're all heroes in your own right. I, on the other hand am just cleaning up my mess."

"No way! That's not the _plan _or the _possibility_ that you must face! I can't let you sacrifice yourself. You've still got a great life to live—just like the rest of us!"

"I have no choice."

Chloe placed her hand on one of his cheeks. "Yes you do! I'm begging you don't sacrifice yourself! There might be another way if we could just think of something different."

David raised his voice. "Enough arguing with me, goddamn it! How would you know what to do in my place about sacrifices and atonement for my wrong-doings?"

*SMACK*

Chloe's other hand lashed and connected with the side of his face that she wasn't holding onto. He blinked a few times. Due to his present appearance, the slap only hurt half as much. Chloe placed the same hand that slapped David on his cheek and rubbed gently at the red area. She placed her forehead as it touched David's with their eyes gazing at each other's. "Listen, you little brat! I mean…listen, David. I know plenty about sacrifices _and _atonements! Don't you remember what I had to give up just to stay sane and human in my life before we met again for the first time in years after I got kidnapped? And before I had the courage to come back home?" She asked, tears dropping from her face. "You…you…how can you just stand here and talk about this stuff, as if it's no big deal? It may not mean a lot to you David but what about your family?! What about Madison? And especially what about Sakura?!" She refused to wipe the tears away. "It probably doesn't matter to you if you die or not David, but it matters to ME! Kid, you mean a lot to me as well and it would hurt me a lot if I let you do this!"

The unmasked Dark Warlord closed his eyes. He then opened them staring at the teary-eyed psychic trainer, his heart feeling the pain she was undoubtedly feeling right now. "Chloe…everything will be all right. I promise…no I _guarantee_ it. Oh, there's that word a certain f'ed up billionaire made famous on T.V.."

"Yeah, sure," she replied sarcastically but her bottom lip trembled. "You're one of my best friends…always have been since ever. What makes you think I'm just gonna stand back and watch you go through with this?"

David sighed. "Perhaps, you're right…" He finally said.

"I'm glad you thought that." Chloe replied, a bit relieved.

The two of them stood up. Chloe walked over to the door, unknown to her David was holding some kind of spray can in his hand. "Well, I think the laser show finally stopped…I think we should..." She didn't get a chance to finish what she was saying as there was a spray can aimed at her face and the contents of it were sprayed at her. Her eyelids got heavy and her vision became blurry. Her motor functions cease to work and before she collapsed, David propped her up; his hand unintentionally touched her breasts.

"…retreat." She finally finished before slipping out of consciousness completely. Oops, guess she did after all. Oh well.

"I'm sorry, Chloe." David apologized as he used his arm to lift her legs and his other hand to pick her up by her back. "Like I said before, I have no choice. I guess I finally have some use for this sleeping gas can. I didn't really want to use it like this though. Hopefully, you'll understand some day. But according to the side-effects since I used this can a little too close, whatever we did together within the last few hours would probably be a complete blur to you."

He then walked over to where the T.V. was. With his backpack and his rod placed there he continued to look at Chloe carefully. "To be honest, this is one of the instances where I noticed how beautiful you've grown. Although my feelings are for someone else, there's always a soft spot for you in my heart, Chloe. I…I..."

Leaning in closer, the young man pressed his lips onto hers. Though he was a bit reluctant at first, he finally relented. He pushed further to the older girl's pliant mouth and made the kiss much more proper to the best of how he thought it would be, closing his eyes at last. For some very odd reason, the kiss he shared with the "Sleeping Beauty" didn't carry the essence of love as most passionate kisses do. Though warm and friendly, it was all simply a gentle gesture.

About half a minute, he pulled away. He gently placed her on the ground in front of his belongings and the T.V.. He then got grabbed onto his Digi-Poké Rod. He then went behind the T.V. while placing the Digivice part of the rod in front of the screen.

"Digi-Port, open!" He said.

Letting go his most prized possession, David watched as his scepter, his backpack with his Pokémon in their balls, and his loving best friend get surrounded by light. In an instant, they all got sucked into the T.V. set, returning back to the KeDeTsu apartment.

"Farewell, Chloe." David said. Putting his masked helmet back on, the Midniteryder ran back to the door. "Now begins the beginning of the end of the Dark Warlord."

Back to the spectating folks. The laser show finally stopped. As they opened and/or uncovered their eyes, they saw that the two Angel Digimon were doing the same thing with their backs toward the entry way they originally came out of.

"Where's David?" Sakura asked.

As if it answered her question, the doorway opened and it revealed the Midniteryder coming out. He looked over to his angelic companions who glanced over to him.

"Rats, he must've done something the time we were shielding our eyes!" Mimi whined.

"I'm pretty sure it wasn't important." Chloe brushed off, casually.

"Hey, where did you go after all of that?" T.K. asked as he saw that Chloe wasn't with the Midniteryder anymore.

The others looked at the psychic trainer. She decided to spill the beans on what happened. "If you all must know, I was discouraging David from going on a suicide mission to stop Mephistomon…what's left of him from doing only god knows what and I thought I convinced him." She sighed sadly. "The guy somehow knocked me out with some sleeping gas or something and somehow I ended up back in the apartments in bed. It's to the best of my assumption that the reason I didn't remember much of this until now was because that gas probably had some side-effects."

"That must've stunk." Ash commented.

"What can I do?"

"I guess David must've been worried about you so much that he didn't want you to risk your life even more against an even more threatening Digimon." Sora told the psychic trainer. "You can't really blame him, let alone blame yourself."

Chloe nodded slowly. "I guess you're right, Sora. Let's just see what's going to happen and how it all ends."

Back to the folks of the past. The Midniteryder explained what went on inside the other room. Despite not agreeing with his decision, both Digimon understood what he must do in terms of friendship.

"Here's what's happening…" Angewomon said, deciding to explain. "…after the laser beams firing, we saw bits of Mephistomon's data getting absorbed to Moon=Millenniummon. We tried to attack it, but our attacks can't do anything at this point.

"I think he might use his body to get reborn and digivolve to a more powerful form." MagnaAngemon concluded. "We must not let that him destroy this dimension."

"I'll find a way!" MNR said. "The two of you volunteered to come with me to this place and I'll see to it that the both of you will make it alive. Now, what to do…" The armored trainer thought for a moment as he looked up above him, hoping for some idea. An imaginative light bulb turned on in his head.

He noticed that when Mephistomon's body was destroyed by his Pokémon, part of the sphere that contained the Crests where Mephistomon was trapped at left large cracks on one side.

"I got an idea!" MNR exclaimed.

"Let us in on the plant." MagnaAngemon insisted, interest in what he had to cook up.

The trio then huddled up and whispered. After a few moments…

"Break!" They all said in unison.

"Remember, since you two are still exhausted from battling Piedmon, leave the fighting to me." MNR reminded them. "After doing what you have to do, get as far away as possible from here, okay?"

"Okay!" Both Digimon agreed.

The two Angel Digimon then flew off to the imprisoned Crests. Meanwhile the Midniteryder then raised his guard up at Moon=Millenniummon as its crystal lowered down facing the Dark Warlord from a couple of meters away.

"_Moon=Millenniummon, digivolve to…_" He said though in Mephistomon's voice. "…_ZeedMillenniummon__**!**_"

The crystal shattered apart and disappeared immediately. Howling down at the Pokémon League World Champion was a floating, legless, gigantic, two-headed dragon whose bottom portion is trapped in a crystal and its entire body is surrounded by what appeared to be four rings of streaming codes of data.

"**You're now in the presence of ZeedMillenniummon!**" He exclaimed. "**My body is the final digivolved version of what was once the now brain-dead Millenniummon and my mind and soul is of Mephistomon's. I shall be the destroyer of all dimensions!**"

"Not if I have something to say about it!" MNR retorted, keeping his fear of this demonic Digimon hidden.

Perhaps it was due to the small fear he has in his eyes or some other reason, but for some reason, in the Midniteryder's point of view his fiercest enemy seemed to be shifting forms between his true form and a smaller form he has yet to determine who it was. It seemed to be familiar though

'What the…?' MNR could only say in his head.

Shifting rapidly, the form of ZeedMillenniummon then transformed into someone only the Pallet native can recognize.

'Ash?' MNR wondered as he once again saw the lively image of his brother glaring at him with determination in his dark brown eyes. 'Is that big bastard playing tricks with me? Or am I just seeing things? Why oh why? Why does my own brother haunt me so in my head? Is it because even though I surpassed him as a trainer, he somehow surpasses me in other things as a human being? First it was him being the 'Chosen One' in the Shamouti Island incident three years ago…my own brother struggled and succeeded with little help in preventing chaos from destroying this planet. And then there was the incident with the Unown in Greenfield…that noble brother of mine risking his life unaware of the danger he faced just to rescue our own loving mother and figure out the truth of what was going on there. Those two major events showed that my brother had always been a couple of steps ahead of me as well…haunting my soul of how I couldn't do much in saving what we cherish and care about. Well no more! After all we been through separately over the last six years it's finally my turn to do the right thing. I end this old evil right here and now so we could rest in peace whether it's alive…or dead. Ash, enjoy your journey in Sinnoh to the fullest because what I'm going through now will all be over soon. I guarantee when you realize what I just done, I may be gone but for the sake of this world and the world that you yourself, Sakura, the Sailor Scouts, and of course the Digidestined had saved time and time again will be safe.' The Midniteryder then powered up as sparks cackled all around his body as it was surrounded by green aura. "Alright ZeedMillenniummon, I killed you twice in your divided forms, and I will do it again!"

"**FOOL!**" ZeedMillenniummon howled. "**You're death will be an example to all that oppose me! CHRONO PARADOX!**"

The Evil God Digimon fired two rays from his mouths at the Midniterdyer. He dodged out of the way as he ran towards his enemy. He then jumped up and punched the brownish-reddish head by the chin. Using the neck of that head to hang onto, he then used dived using both of his feet and delivered a kick to the throat of the blue head of his foe. The Midniteryder then kicked the center body of ZeedMillenniummon and bounced off of him and landed on the ground.

"BURN!" MNR shouted as he pointed his palm at the two-headed Mega Digimon and fired a red-orange flame from it. Though the attack struck his foe head-on, ZeedMillenniummon didn't even flinch.

The two-headed beast roared fiercely at the small fighter and floated over to him and smacked him with one of his arms. The Midniteryder crashed to a solid wall and fell to the ground, but he quickly kip-up and recovered.

"What a terrible situation my brother is in." Ash commented, seeing that his brother bit off way more than he can chew. "That Digimon is so frightening!"

"You said it!" Tai agreed. "That thing makes the Dark Masters and even Apocalymon seem like pushovers."

"You mean…" Sakura gulped, fearing the worse for David despite this being a vision of the past.

"Yeah, this battle ended up being something that David might not win as easily as he did with Mephistomon."

Not really being able to do much since they were all just watching the events of the past unfold, the group watched on at the Midniteryder's greatest struggle. He launched attack after attack of many elemental attacks that he had up his sleeve, every punch and kick, whatever combat techniques he learned, and every sword strikes that were used. However, it all prove to be futile as ZeedMillenniummon felt only little or no pain from his assaults. Unfortunately, ZeedMillenniummon's attacks of swipes and other physical attacks delivered damage to the Dark Warlord. He even shot from his mouth small spheres of black energy and blasted the Midniteryder as one shot knocked him to the ground, another shot striking him while he was still down sending him flying to another part of the floor, and a couple more shots. The group could only wince in sympathy at every effort David made to endure every assault dished out at him.

The Midniteryder grunted in pain as he struggled to get back on his feet. "You think you can take me!" He spat. "It's going to take ten of you to destroy me! YOU HEAR THAT!" He bluffed, knowing full well of his grim situation.

"**Oh yeah**?" ZeedMillenniummon taunted. "**Chrono Paradox!**"

The evil, two-headed Digimon launched another two atomic rays out of his mouths. Although the Midniteryder managed to dodge one ray, he got caught in the radius of the resulted explosion which hurled him in the air. Regaining his bearings, he managed to barely miss the other ray but he since he was too close to it, he got devastated by the invisible blast that was part of the evil Digimon's attack. Shouting in pain, the Midniteryder found himself slammed onto the floor his body rolling until he eventually stopped.

Seeing David take the most brutal assault on him horrified the time traveling spectators. They saw as chunks of his armor broke off and his horns on his masked helmet already broke off as well. His cape became tattered from all of those projectiles he got struck with. Everybody looked on in remorse, some (particularly the female Digidestined and Sakura) couldn't help but shed a tear or two at this tragedy they are witnessing.

Despite all that he took, the Dark Warlord struggled with all that he has left in him to get back on his feet. Though he had to hold onto his left shoulder for a bit, he picked himself up and got into a posture, indicating that he refused to go down to this two-headed monster.

"**Make it easy on yourself and just lie down so I can make your demise swift!**" ZeedMillenniummon roared. "**I was just enjoying ripping you apart piece by piece as revenge for what happened four years ago when those pathetic kids defeated me! I personally hold you responsible for their deeds.**"

"Screw you!" MNR shouted, defiantly. "You brought your own demise on yourself. Those eight kids didn't want an ugly, over-the-top, emo-stenched, piece of crap of a Digimon like you to drown both this world and the real world in absolute darkness! And I'm sure as hell am not going to let you try again!"

Suddenly, a large piece of rubble fell between the combatants. They both looked up to see Angewomon and MagnaAngemon destroying a large section of the containment sphere that held the Digidestineds' Crests.

"**You meddling pests!**" ZeedMillenniummon howled angrily. The two Angel Digimon readied their sword and bow and arrow in defense. He was about to fly up with intentions to kill when…

"WRATHLY SURGE!" MNR yelled out his attack.

He fired from his body a powerful, electrical, area attack as he jumped up and faced the gigantic Digimon's mid-section. Although the evil Digimon felt only partial damage, the Dark Warlord's strongest attack was more than enough to keep him at bay. He then used ZeedMillenniummon's body as a platform and jumped up high in the air and entered the damaged sphere where the two Angel Digimon were nearby. Looking down at ZeedMillenniummon, who was shaken up by the assault the Midniteryder unleashed a volley of electrical blast orbs at the both of the evil Digimon's heads. Each blast produced an electrical explosion which kept the Digimon from moving any closer to the three.

"Good job you two!" MNR complimented. "You did your job now fly as far as you can out of here. I can handle the rest from here."

Angewomon gasped, knowing that her human companion would be in danger. "But what about…"

"Don't worry about me! I have to stop this myself. Get out of here now while you still can or all three of us will be dead!"

MagnaAngemon placed a hand on Angewomon. "I understand what you must do, young man. Angewomon, we must trust him and respect his wishes. Farewell."

Reluctantly, Angewomon complied and flew off with her male counterpart as fast as they could over the distance. The armored trainer decided to cease his attack and turned his attention to the eight glowing Crests. He then pointed his hands at their direction as they both glow in a blue aura. The symbols of the Crest of Light and the crescent moon appeared on the back of his hands, yet he paid no attention.

"Crests of the Digidestined." MNR invoked. "I beg of all of you, please merge your powers into me so I can destroy ZeedMillenniummon once and for all. I am the Digidestined Catalyst from the other world. Lend me the powers of Knowledge, Reliability, Sincerity, Love, Friendship, Courage, Hope, and Light to guide me to obliterate this evil parasite!"

Listening to his plea, the Crests quickly floated over to the armored human that invoked their names. Four of the crests entered and merged to the aura of his crescent moon marked hand while the four that he represented as the Digidestined Catalyst entered his sun marked hand (or the Crest of Light). As Kari's Crest of Light was the last to enter, in the trainer's eyes he imagined the pink symbol that resembled the sun take the form of his cousin in her eight year old body.

"Kari?" MNR wondered.

The Crest of Light that transformed into his cousin giggled innocently as she gestured her hand a "V" for victory sign at him and touched the palm of his hand with hers. Her body glowed in pink light before she vanished within the Midniteryder's very own body.

"Don't worry Kari…" MNR called out. "I won't let it end in vain."

The Midniteryder then looked down at ZeedMillenniummon who managed to shook off all of the attacks his assailant delivered. The trainer then jumped down. In mid-air, he felt his entire body radiating with energy as it restore his armor, cape, and his body, healing it to tip-top condition. He knew that despite having all the Crests in him…it's not enough to destroy ZeedMillenniummon with his conventional attacks. However, he knew what he must do that would guarantee the demise of his two-headed parasite.

"**Ready to die?**" ZeedMillenniummon snarled.

The Midniteryder yelled a battle cry as a black aura surrounded his entire body. "AFTER YOU!"

The gigantic Digimon blinked at the response.

'Tai, Kari, Serena, Chloe, Sakura, everybody!' MNR called out in his head. 'May what I do here be for all of you. I will always love you all…and yes this is especially for you Ash. Live well all of you.' He then shouted. "AURA…NOVA…EXPLOSION!" The Midniteryder screamed in effort as he produced from his own body a massive explosion of aura energy.

ZeedMillenniummon trembled with fear as the attack came towards him. "THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" To prove that the whole thing was real, his hands were obliterated. "NOOOOOOO!" He shrieked in pain as he his entire body dissolved completely with whatever that was left got purged completely.

Meanwhile, the spectators were force to shield their eyes once more as the

"What's he doing!?" Ash yelled. "That blast is too much…he could die!"

"I guess David had no choice since ZeedMillenniummon was too powerful for him." Izzy yelled back since the explosion was quite loud.

'Poor David.' Sailor Moon sighed deeply as she closed her eyes. She held her hands to his heart as a couple of tears streak down her face. 'That so was so noble of you, giving up your life like that…and to think I called you an ungrateful, selfish-punk all those times when you turned fourteen. I'm glad now I know for sure that I was completely wrong.' She wiped her tears knowing while waiting patiently for the outcome to end.

Like Sailor Moon, Chloe's eyes became watery as well. "David…I guess you truly had no choice. I wish you didn't have to do that. But at least now everything turned out alright in the end." She wiped away her tears as the explosion slowly subsided.

Meanwhile, MagnaAngemon and Angewomon flew as far as they could. However, the two felt something bright behind them that caught their attention. Stopping in mid-air, the two looked behind them and saw a giant mushroom shaped explosion.

"By the heavens…" MagnaAngemon reacted quietly. "What a massive explosion."

"Oh no, David!" Angewomon shouted as she tried to fly back. However, MagnaAngemon grabbed her by the hand. "What are you doing? Let me go! Let me save him! I won't let him die!"

"There is nothing we can do." MagnaAngemon told her, having to be the one to set the grim reality upon his female counterpart. "The Midniteryder wasn't ordered around to give his life up; he chose to do so for the sake of our dimension. He told us to leave because he wanted us to live. I believe he did this because he had no choice."

"I understand, but…" Angewomon stuttered. No longer holding it in her, she held onto MagnaAngemon and cried. "That boy…" She sobbed. "If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be here now. Many years ago, that was the same child that saved me when I was just an egg. And now he saved me along all over again. First, Wizardmon…and now David."

"There there…" MagnaAngemon soothed as he hugged her back. "There was nothing else we could've done. We were his responsibility as much as he was to us." He saw that the explosion finally subsided. "It's best that we come back to check the damage. Though I no longer sense ZeedMillenniummon's spirit energy, it's best to go back and confirm it…and perhaps if fate is on our side, find the Midniteryder."

Angewomon nodded. "Let's go!"

The Angel Digimon then flew over back to the sight of the explosion. Moments later as they arrived they spotted a big azure crystal. Surrounded by this crystal were the eight Crests that rotated in circular direction. The symbols of the Crests then glowed brighter in their respective colors. Suddenly, all around the two Angel Digimon, ZeedMillenniummon's lair started fazing in and out. Due to his death, the lair ceased to exist as the entire space-like background disappeared showing a clear sky in the midst of a sunset. The only thing left was the large crystal and themselves floating high in the sky.

Not only were Angewomon and MagnaAngemon were in complete shock and awe, along with the surprised time travelers, but the symbols of the Crests started gyrating at a fast pace. All of a sudden, the Crests then shot out in eight different directions, heading to parts unknown to the two Angel Digimon.

_In various parts of the Digital World…_

The symbol of the Crest of Courage flew off into a forest and entered a cave. It then struck an egg with a blade embedded in it that placed in the middle of the mound long ago. Sparks emitted from the egg as it given a red and yellow color. The symbol of Courage is labeled on there.

The Crests of Love and Knowledge rendezvous with each other as they dived inside the top of a temple. Making a collision with the objects on the pedestals, the Crest of Love made a collision course to the egg that was shaped like an Egyptian motif and recolor it with its power to a pearl-like color while the same with Knowledge happened to the Digi-egg that seemed to represent the essence of an insect. The egg turned yellow with purple trim. Symbols of Love and Knowledge appeared with pride.

Also rendezvousing with each other, the Crests of Light and Hope spun around each other as their destination took them to a small cavern. They then made contact with the two Digi-eggs that were situated next to each other. The Digi-egg of Hope went from a grayish color to a coated gold and tan coating while the Digi-egg of Light was colored into a mostly silvery Digi-egg.

Next to a large cliff where a small hole lied a twinkle appeared in the sky. The blue hue of the Crest of Friendship came down in the middle of the small hole. When one could look in the middle of the hole, one would see the Digi-egg of Friendship coated in black with blue and yellow small trim.

In a lakefront nearby a building, the Crest of Sincerity came out of the sky and struck the ground. Though it left a gaping hole in the ground, deep down laid the Digi-egg of Sincerity, coated in shades of green.

Lastly, the Crest of Reliability descended from the sky and entered an unoccupied offshore oil platform. Traversing deep down, the symbol struck the concrete floor where underneath, the Digi-egg that represented Reliability was magically colored a purple and silver color.

Meanwhile, Angewomon and MagnaAngemon decided to fly over to the large blue crystal. They examined it real carefully and were shocked at what they saw: encased within the glimmering rock was the body of the Midniteryder in a suspended state. He had has arms crossed in front of his face and his cape flowed upward.

"Oh…my god." Angewomon gasped. "David is in there."

The sudden revelation shocked the time travelers.

"Oh no…" Kari gasped.

"Again something like this happens…" Ash commented.

Everybody looked at him for an explanation. "You mean you've seen something like this before?" Chloe asked.

Ash nodded. "Yeah, I saw something similar when I was in the Hoenn region." He then explained what occurred with his encounter at the Tree of Beginning in the region. He added that he saw in something he calls a "time flower" a vision of a guy named Sir Aaron exerting a mass power of aura to save the tree in which in came at a price of him being crystallized in a suspended state, technically meaning he died. What happened to Sir Aaron, it seemed like David ended up with the same fate.

"Poor, David." Sakura sniffed. "He did all of that for this entire dimension and now look what happened."

"Don't worry, Sakura." Sailor Moon assured the Card Mistress. "At least he's back from the dead…and in bed."

"I guess that explains why he's been gone for the last six months." Tai concluded.

"I wonder if there's any more loose ends uncovered here?" Joe wondered. "And also, where did all our Crests go?"

Izzy thought very hard. "I think I may have a very good theory: I think those Crests might actually save David from death. I theorize that after they emerge out of his body, they duplicated a fraction of his power. When they spread out into the skies of the Digital World, I think they all ended up in collision with each of their respective Digi-eggs and awaken their dormant powers."

All of the time travelers were in awe by his theory.

"Izzy…" Matt called. "I have a really smart older cousin that you might get along really well with."

Izzy chuckled. "Well, it's only a theory."

"What the?" Mimi gasped as she pointed down. "That blue crystal is falling down."

"WHAT?! (PIKA?!)" Everybody gasped as well as they looked down.

The crystal containing the Midniteryder's body fell down to depths of the Digital World while MagnaAngemon and Angewomon gave chase. Reaching the falling crystal with a lot of moments to spare, the two Angel Digimon used their powers to halt its rapid pace. Eventually, they along with the crystal landed gently on the ground.

"Well, you saved me from falling to my doom. How ironic is it that I end up returning the favor." She remarked. "What should we do now?"

We meet again, you two…" a human voice commented.

The two Angel Digimon looked over to see a young man in robes walking up to them. Next to him was a familiar looking little girl in a yellow sleeveless shirt and pink shorts.

"Gennai?" MagnaAngemon thought out loud.

"Kari?" Angewomon called out to the girl.

The young man that was called Gennai grinned. "Yes, it's me. Long time no see both of you. Oh, and no that looks like Kari but it isn't.

"I apologize for using the image of your human partner." "Kari" explained in a voice that definitely is not hers.

"That voice! Are you…"

"Kari" nodded. "Yes, I'm the spirit that had to inhabit your human partner's body to talk to you and the rest of the Digidestined all those years ago. It's good to see the two of you are well. I'm also curious to know how the two of you are able to digivolve without T.K. or Kari helping you out."

Gennai walked over to the large crystal and examined it carefully. "So the Midniteryder is in there, correct?"

Both Angel Digimon nodded.

"The Midniteryder?" "Kari" inquired.

"That is just the alter ego of one of the Digidestined Catalysts who I given the task of the placement of the Digi-eggs. This one is David Ketchum."

"I see…"

"Do any of you have the ability to check to see if he's alive?" Angewomon asked.

"I'll check." "Kari" said.

The doppelganger approached the crystal and touches it with her hand. As she concentrated with her energies, Gennai observed the two Angel Digimon.

"So, I take that since only David is here his special Digi-Poké Rod worked on you two?"

"Yeah, it did." MagnaAngemon said.

"However, the boy did tell us its side-effects." Angewomon noted.

"I see…" Gennai replied. "There are still many mysteries surrounding that rod, but all that is up to David to determine what they are…if he's still alive."

"He is!" The doppelganger confirmed.

"Really?!" Angewomon asked incredulously.

The doppelganger nodded. "Yes, he is. I was watching your battle from somewhere else and I saw that the Crests inhabited his body. To my assumption, the Crests' power along with the foreign power David possessed in that armor of his must've helped preserved his entire being and thus this crystal existed to help with the preservation. According to what I sensed he is in a dormant state as he is recharging all of his life force energy he gave to that explosion along with the power of aura he depleted. It'll take some time before he will fully be resurrected and be back to his normal form. For the time, I'd say to be safe…about less than a year."

"What should we do with him?" Angewomon asked.

"To make sure he fully regains the energy in him, he's going to have to be in his own world to do that which I have the power to do so only once. I'll warp him and have him be placed in the depths of Mt. Fuji, the area where the Digi-Port was when we first summoned the Digidestined children."

MagnaAngemon looked over Angewomon. Apparently due to her knowing David a lot better, it was her say. "Okay then, we'll leave David in your hands." She complied.

And with that the doppelganger used her powers and transported the encased Midniteryder back to Earth. The four of them then made their own leave with Angewomon and MagnaAngemon spending the rest of the hours they have in their Ultimate forms flying the skies of the Digital World.

"Well, I guess that explained an important part of what happened to David." Sora said.

The others nodded content with the most vital part of what occurred.

"Guys, if what happened here indicates what was going on with David earlier in the day then I think in the next vision will reveal the other important part." Sailor Moon told them.

"Why's that?" Matt asked.

"Because me and the Sailor Scouts had a 'confrontation' with him which we might see soon enough."

"Really?" Tai asked. "Can't wait to see that." He then looked over to his little sister. "Kari, remember when I asked what was going on between you and David earlier?" Kari nodded. "Since we're almost done traveling from timeline-to-timeline what's been going on with you that somehow involved David?"

Kari thought carefully for a moment. "It's complicated and very far-fetched but here it goes. You see…"

The group then vanished from this timeline to another which will soon reveal another key event.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Chloe:** And that ends the longest arc yet. Man that was a long one. Anyways, the author would like to apologize on how long this chapter took to make. Also, he said that final arc would be a bit shorter and perhaps less darker compare to the entire "Dark Warlord" arc. Anyways, happy New Years Eve!


	28. 26: Kamiya Sun

**Chloe:** Finally readers this is the final arc excluding the conclusion. Now the last arc all of you read the rise and fall of David Ketchum. This will arc will be quite different from the previous chapters. Anyways, I babbled a little too much so let's start the story. Oh and for some of the chapters there won't be any more quotes.

Take these to note…

"_Telepathic dialogue"_

'_Thinking in spirit form_'

* * *

**Chapter 26**

**The Kamiya Sun**

It has been a couple of weeks since David Ketchum aka the Midniteryder sacrificed himself for the sake of his world and the Digital World. Despite the noble deed, his adventures in the Digital World were not too known compared to the exploits that Digidestined had endured years ago. Life in both worlds seemed to remain normal as if nothing ever happened. However, while one war has ended another shall soon begin in time…

_Somewhere in Odaiba, Japan_

Eleven year old Kari Kamiya woke up out of a nap she had on a lawn chair on her balcony. It was a beautiful Friday after school. Free from homework and chores to do she got out of her chair and decided to go out for the day. Hanging down her neck was a new digital camera that got as an early birthday present from a certain raven-haired relative that is adventuring out in some region in the Isles. She tested some snapshots at her pet cat, Miko and took some shots of her Poké balls in her room. She then got her keys and went out to the outside hallway. Out in the hallway she stopped at the next door which the apartment was labeled "KeDeTsu." She stared at the front door of the apartment with curiosity and worry.

"It's been a few days since Chloe left to go back to UltimaPokétopia." Kari confirmed. 'Yet, it's been at least three weeks since I've last seen David. Where is he? It's not really like to just leave all of a sudden without telling me, Tai, or even Mom and Dad. Even Chloe doesn't know where he is. Oh well, I'll find some answers later on.' She abruptly ended her thoughts as she continued to walk down the hallway and down the stairs. As she walked down, she passed a girl that was about her age. She had emerald eyes, chestnut hair, and for some reason she had what appeared to be a small, stuffed, teddy bear with wings on its back on one of her shoulders.

'Hmmm…where I have I seen that girl before?' Kari thought curiously. 'She sure has some weird vibe.'

Shrugging off her thoughts of the girl she continued walking down the stairs and out of the apartment. Meanwhile…

"Sakura…" The teddy bear with wings called out to the girl whose shoulder he was on. "…is it just me or did I sense something just for a small moment.

Sakura gave the bear a quizzical look. "Hoe? I don't sense anything. All there was here is just a girl passing us and that's about it, Kero." 'Why do I have a feeling we met before?'

Kero shrugged. "I must've been imagining things then."

"Anyways, somewhere in this hallway is where David is staying. I hope he's here."

With that the duo walked down the hallway, unaware of the boy in question's true fate.

Meanwhile, Kari got on her bike and casually rode down the streets of her hometown. She sighed in content as she observed what's ahead of her in a steady pace. It had been about four years since her experience in the Digital World along with the Digidestined children. It has also been a few months since she traveled to the Kanto region in UltimaPokétopia as a trainer and emerged victorious from the Kanto League. Since then she decided to take it easy on herself and just revert to a normal life as an average preteen and go to school. Despite being winter in her town, she was finishing her time in sixth grade elementary school and was about to transition into junior high (**A/N:** According to the timeline in the start of Adventures 02, Kari, T.K., and Davis are in seventh grade in the English Dub yet it's around spring or summertime).

_(Kari's POV)_

It's been several hours since I decided to go out and hang out with the other girls I'm friends with. The sun was starting to set so I decided to head home. Instead of riding my bike, I thought it wouldn't hurt to walk with it for two reasons: I simply just felt like it since I was not far from my apartment and the other reason was a certain eleven year old maroon-colored, spiky afro-haired kid was with me despite my initial claims that I can get home by myself.

"Uh oh, it looks like the sky is getting dark." He said as he was looking up. However, contrary to what he said, there was still plenty of sunlight left. He then raised his hand up near me. "Here, I'll hold your hand so you don't get scared."

"Davis, I'm not scared…" I huffed, turning down his offer to hold his hand. "…and besides it's still bright out."

Yep, that's Davis Motomiya for yah. The guy had a crush on me for quite a while ever since we first met in one of my brother's soccer matches that he was in. The two were in the same team and Davis is Tai's protégé in soccer the way I am David's protégé as a Pokémon Trainer. Though I tolerate him as a friend, he frequently came over to my apartment whenever he gets the chance and frequently got on my nerves. Nevertheless I still tolerate him as a friend.

Davis sighed in defeat. "Anyways, what are you going to do for your birthday?"

I shrugged. "I'm not sure…I'm not really doing much of anything."

"Well, if you're not doing anything then maybe you should go and play soccer with me and my buddies then." He then looked ahead and saw the building where I lived in. He sighed as he realized that his time hanging out with me is cut short. "Well here's your place, I gotta go get back home myself. Bye Kari!"

I smiled at him kindly and waved at him as he was going his way. "Bye Davis!"

As he left, I went over to the door of the apartment building where the residents put their bikes in and locked mine securely. I then went into the elevator and pressed the button with the number of the floor I lived in. As the elevator doors closed, I pulled out from my pocket an envelope. Apparently, it was from Ash who was currently traveling in the Sinnoh region in the Isles. I opened it and in it was a post card of the entire Sinnoh region from space. It said, "Greetings from the Sinnoh Region!" I smiled to myself as it had been weeks since I heard from my cousin ever since that e-mail he sent to Tai that he was going on another Pokémon journey. I then got out another piece of paper that was typed. It said:

_Dear Kari,_

_ I'm finally in Sinnoh right about now. On the day I've arrived a lot of things have happened. I've met a girl named Dawn, who is an aspiring Pokémon coordinator who is traveling with me in this region. I've also reunited with Brock as well so the three of us are exploring what Sinnoh has to offer, together. I also found myself with a new rival whose arrogance and cold attitude makes Gary seem like a saint. I don't know who he thinks he is treating his Pokémon cruelly, but I know it's not going to be simple dealing with this guy whose name I dare not write due to his negative influence. Anyways, aside from catching new Pokémon, putting up with Team Rocket's pathetic goals of stealing my Pikachu and/or other Pokémon, and going to my first gym nothing much has changed. I hope you're doing well and I wish you were here. Maybe one of these days I'll be able to catch up to my "little" bro and Chloe and perhaps challenge you to a Pokémon battle since I heard my angry brother has been showing you the ropes of being a trainer. Tell Tai I said 'hey' and give Aunt Susumu and Uncle Yuuko my regards._

_Love always,_

_Ash_

I sighed to myself as I read the letter. I'm glad that Ash has got himself some friends old and new to be with him on his journeys. However, I'm curious to know how his best friend, Misty has been. I wonder if he ever thinks about her, Chloe, or even Serena at times. That'll still remain a mystery to me. As for this new rival of his…I can only imagine that one person I met in the Pokémon Isles that fit my cousin's description: a certain purple-haired jerk that my other cousin took his frustrations out on a while back.

Suddenly, the elevator stopped ascending and I noticed that I arrived on my floor. I decided to step out and then unlocked the door to my apartment and went inside to hang out with the family. Somehow, on some occasions I had this feeling that someone was walking up directly behind me. This feeling I had feels cold at first but then vanishes into a warmer one as if it was something that is familiar. This all seemed creepy if you ask me!

It was night time. Mom and Dad were on a business trip for the weekend so they left Tai in charge. Hopefully he won't burn the house down. Anyways, my brother was over at Sora's so I had the whole house to myself. At 7 pm I was practicing my pom-pons when suddenly…

"_Kari…Karrrriiii…_" A spooky voice crept in.

Of course I jolted up immediately. "Who's that?!" I cried looking around me. "Tai, is that you?" I decided to look around the apartment to see who was there with me. As I crept slowly out to the living room, I saw that the door was locked and any other door was shut the way I had it whenever I was alone in the house. "Davis is that you?" I spoke at last, not hiding my trembling. "Alright you win Davis I'm scared now!"

"_Kari…Kari…no need to…be scared…of me…Karriii…" _Thevoice responded, its tone somehow being familiar to me despite being in a spooky voice.

"Too late for that!" I pointed out as I slowly regain my bravery in my voice. "Who are you?!"

"_I suggest…you look…in the mirror…_" The voice suggested.

I decided to go to the large mirror in my room behind my door. There clothed in colors of pink, white, and yellow was my very own image reflected from the mirror. However, my image started fading out and shifted to another image: it was a boy who was taller than me clad in a black outfit of jeans, a slightly loose shirt, and hoodie jacket as well as shoes, fingerless gloves, a black bandanna worn around the neck, a baseball cap, and to top off the look black sunglasses. The only thing that wasn't black was a chain necklace with an amulet worn on his neck. I know this boy. He has a habit of wearing shades even at night. He also has a knack for matching his clothing style in shades of one particular color at times. I was in complete shock and in complete disbelief at who he was. The image of that boy reflecting back at me from the mirror was…he was…he was…

"_Kari…Karrrriiiii…this is the ghost…of David Ketchum…and I've come back to you with a revelation_." The mysterious, ominous voice now confirmed as my cousin explained. "_A revela…hey are those fried mozzarella sticks on the table?_" He asked in his much normal voice.

I simply sweatdropped and then looked over at the table where the mozzarella sticks he asked were on a plate, still piping hot. I then saw the transparent image of my cousin walking over to it and "attempted" to get some. I stress "attempted" since he probably due to thinking with his stomach he was unaware that he is a ghost. I'm not sure if I should be spooked or perplexed with the fact that David is here grunting, and cursing underneath his breath about how he can't get himself a snack. At least in spite of this whole voice thing, at least it's definitely David. He then decided to turn back to me.

"_Alright, anyways…I've come back to you…with a revelation…_" He said back in his annoying, spooky voice. He then used his hands to emphasize and flicker them around for some odd reason.

I sighed and decided enough was enough. "Is it really necessary to do that stupid spooky tone?" I asked. "It's really annoying."

"_Fine. Okay, here's the deal. I've come back from the dead to…_"

My eyes widened as I had to interrupt. "You…you're….dead?" I stuttered as the fact that he is now a ghost which probably indicates he somehow died recently. I fought the urge to shed tears.

David put his ghostly hands on my shoulders in an attempt to comfort me. "_Calm down, Kari, calm down." He hushed. "Just hear me out…_"

"O…Okay…" I nodded, still filled with anguish over at my assumption of him.

"_Anyways, here's the deal. I've come back from the dead to tell you about what happened to me since recently since I am somehow among the living but mainly nearby you or in your point of view. Though my memory is foggy in some stuff, here's what happened…_" He then explained to me in little detail about his involvement in the Digital World as a "Digidestined Catalyst" and how he was sent to Digi-World to fight some huge evil force that threatened to destroy this entire dimension. He did so by blowing himself up by using the powers he had in that amulet of his and somehow someway he survived but was losing consciousness. He said that the last thing he saw was that his body was being crystallized and then the final thing he saw before he lost complete consciousness was being warped back to the real world in some mountain area. I guess that explained why he was gone the whole time and not telling me about it. Despite the information he gave me about his body being crystallized and all, he still considered himself to be dead. (**A/N: **Just to be clear in what David was explaining to Kari, he only explained how he became a Catalyst yet decided to not say who the others were, and he also mentioned his fight with ZeedMillenniummon without mentioning anything else that came before it.)

"_And that's how it happened. I'm sorry that I can't remember anything else at the moment._" David apologized. "_Anyways, I've been figuring out why somehow I'm here now and I think I might come up with a theory…_"

"Go on…" I said, taking in everything my cousin told me.

"_Remember a few years back when I 'knighted' you as my protégé and I touched your head when I was transformed?_" He asked. I nodded as I remembered that time. When he touched me, a small glow of pink light erupted and the Crest of Light symbol appeared on my chest near my heart. "_I think when my powers came into contact with your Crest of Light I think I transferred a duplication of my entire spirit and being into you or something. Because of that, along with my 'death,' I now inhabit your body. Kind of spooky, right?_"

Oh yeah, I nodded widely. "You're telling me!" I said, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"_Don't worry, Kari. I promise we'll work this out together and I'll respect your privacy and all until somehow either 'A' I return to my own body or 'B' I get laid to rest for good. I really need your help, Kari! I don't often ask much from you and all, but now I'm asking you. Please?_"

I decided to think this one through carefully. I then closed my eyes and sighed. "Okay, David you can share my body. However, there are a lot of rules you got to obey. Understand?"

"_Understand. I promise you, you won't regret it._"

I then told my ghost of a cousin some rules: one rule is that whenever I have to change or use the bathroom, David has to either look away or leave the room we're in. Since he told me that as a ghost sharing a body with someone, only I can see him so the latter of the option of the first rule was more favorable. Another rule was involved being in control of my body. For reasons unknown, David had the ability to possess other people's bodies as well as me. It would be okay as long as he doesn't do anything unreasonable or bad. With my body he needs permission from me to use it as his own for a little while. I really don't know what to think of all of this, but I'll do what I have to do for David.

The next day, David suggested that I should go next door to his apartment. Using the spare key that he gave me long ago, I unlocked door and entered the apartment that was rented out by Serena, David, and Chloe. Though Serena lived with her family somewhere in Tokyo, she used her age to get the place so that David and his family or Chloe could use it as a place to stay in Japan. As I went inside, I saw that the apartment was quite average and nearly looked the same as my apartment with the same living room and kitchen format. I went inside one of the rooms and saw David's black backpack. He told me to go examine it and I saw that he had two cases of his Poké balls, some spray can, and a scepter that had…a black Digivice on the center of the gold and silver Poké ball? I decided to question David about it much later and just placed the contents of the backpack on some nearby table. When I got my hands on David's wallet, he told me to hang onto it. He also told me to grab his Poké balls and get going. I assumed his Pokémon must've been inside their balls for a quite while so I listened and headed out of the apartment.

First thing we did, I went to the Odaiba UPC which was a couple of blocks away from my place. There I left all of David's Pokémon along with mine that I took with me in the care of one of the Pokémon caretakers. After that, David told me to go to a bank. Being instructed to one of the ATMs outside, David then appeared before me in his ghostly image.

"_Okay, I need to take control of your body if that's okay with you?_" David asked me.

I nodded, curious at what he was going to do. "_Alright then, just don't do anything I'm going to regret._" I told him telepathically. Apparently, I have the power to speak telepathically by concentrating hard enough which I probably gained from having David's spirit in me.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head forward. After a few seconds passed, I found myself facing the ATM from the right and saw my own body. My ruby eyes were slightly dilated and my own body raising its hands up so my head could look at it.

"_I sure feel pretty light in this body. Definitely much lighter than mine._" David said, using my voice in sync with his own. In fact, my own voice almost overshadowed his.

"_Exactly what are you going to do here?_" I asked.

"_I'm gonna give you an early birthday present…hold up for a second." _David replied to me telepathically.

I said nothing more as I looked at David in my body pulling out his wallet from my pocket. He then pulled out what appeared to be some card, slid in the ATM, and pressed some buttons. Being the polite person I am, I refrained from peeking from behind him. I then heard the sound of paper coming out of the machine. He then got back his card and replaced it back into his wallet and into my pocket. I then realized that he got in his hands a lot of yen and was counting it carefully.

"_What's with the cash?_" I asked curiously.

Using my body, David smirked. "_Here's your early birthday from me to you, Kari!_" He spoke in to me in his mind as he quickly flashed the banknotes at me and then stuffed it in my pocket. "_I'm giving you ¥453,975 which is $5000 as of today in UltimaPokétopian currency which is the same currency shared with the U.S.._"

My jaw simply dropped in shock. "_You're giving me that much money!? I…I…I don't know what to say. There must be a catch isn't there?_"

"_Well, since I'm not in my own body now I might as well try to make the best out of this situation I'm in so I'm going to have to use some of it. And anyways, think nothing of it Kari! At least you won't have to go to your folks for an allowance for a while. Kind of cool having a young, Pokémon training millionaire for a relative, huh?_"

"_I guess the only thing I could say is thanks!"_

"_Don't mention it, we're family after all!_" David then scanned over my entire body. "_Hey, Kari! No offense and perhaps it's just me, but are you doing well for yourself physically? Your body does feel a little thin, isn't your mom feeding you and Tai right?_" I can't help but give him an indignant look due to his criticism. He noticed this. "_Or maybe I just got fatter when I was in my original body don't get mad at me I'm just asking!_"

I couldn't help but giggle at David's last remark. I know he wouldn't insult me. "_I'm fine, David. Though my mom's cooking compared to your mom's has a lot of room for improvement._"

"_I'll tell you what. Though I might regret this let's go shopping at the mall or something and pick you out an outfit of both your choice and mine and I'll take you out for some pizza. What do you say?_"

I thought for a moment. I never expected my own cousin to take me out shopping. Heck, Tai goes out of his way of avoiding it ever since I turned ten years old. "_That sounds like a good idea as long as you don't give me anything embarrassing._"

"_Deal…"_

We then went to the mall, still possessing my body David took me to a store that I liked and we looked around. I looked around and told my cousin the clothes that I wanted which was nothing more than some jean shorts, a short white-sleeved, blue jean jacket, and a black crop top. Regaining control of my body, I tried it out while telling the spirit of my cousin to wait outside the changing room. I decided to get it since it looked good. I then let David take over once more and he picked out some stuff as well that were mostly black. I once again took control of my body and went inside the changing room. I made tiny grunts as I put on the outfit David selected for me and then after finishing, I went outside. I was a bit flustered, but I immediately regained composure and made some pose on the nearest mirror where David was observing. I wore on me a black, leather, miniskirt and a spaghetti-strapped, inky-laced, black tank top over a thinner green tank. I also wore black fingerless gloves with bonded green wristbands, and knee high green and black stripe socks.

"_What do you think about the outfit I picked out for yah?_" David asked.

I posed in the mirror for a bit and looked closely at it. "_Well, I don't often wear black or leather but I got to admit, the clothes you picked out for me look pretty good. But, how do YOU think I look?"_ I swooned, telepathically.

Though as a ghost he was quite transparent, I still saw that David was stuttering and blinking nervously. I don't quite understand why he did that, but it sure was funny. "_You look…very…lovely!_" He stammered.

I can't help but laugh out loud to myself. Though my cousin sometimes has this serious demeanor on his face, he still acts quite goofy and right now is no exception. David then suggested that I should stay in the outfit he picked out for me so I did and purchases all the clothes that I picked out. We then headed out and David wanted a pizza lunch so I decided to find a nice pizza restaurant. When I did, I took a look at the menu and saw that we can custom-make our pizzas which I think David was practically drooling on the thought since the restaurant we're in was the best one in town. After a few moments passed, David had me ordered a medium deep-dish pizza with multiple types of cheeses, pepperonis, salamis, bacon, onions, spinach, and sausages. Talk about a heart attack on a bun. Even the waiter was curious as to how a girl like me is going to eat all of this. Before I allowed David to take possession of me in enjoying this meaty cuisine…

"Kari! What are you doing here?" Davis asked as he was walking towards the outside tables where I was going to eat.

"Well, Davis it's pretty obvious that I'm here to get a bite to eat." I pointed out.

"I thought since you're out here by yourself, you'd want a little company…" For some reason he then put his hand on my shoulder for a couple of moments as he sat himself next to me. "…and I figure little old me would be that company for you." For another reason, Davis flexed his free arm in a way that showed off the muscle in his arm which I can't tell if he has any since it was covered by his long-sleeved shirt.

"That's nice, Davis…" I muttered as I took his hand off of me gently.

Unbeknownst to Davis, David was glaring a bit at my friend. "_Uh, Kari…who is this schmuck?_" He said as he adjusted his black shades.

I ignored that remark. "_That's just Davis, a friend of mine who plays on the same soccer team as Tai. In fact, he's Tai's protégé in soccer. They both have a lot in common especially at one notable thing: obnoxious. _"

My cousin then snapped his head over at Davis. "_Obnoxious, eh?_"

"That's a nice outfit you're wearing." Davis said as he was looking at me from head-to-toe. "Leather definitely suits you, _my _girl!"

I raised my eyebrow at the last remark. "Your girl? What do you mean by that?"

"It's just a 'guy' thing." He shrugged, a bit nervously I might add.

"_Hmph, a guy thing my ass!_" David hissed. "_Alright, with the way he's acting he just lost his privileges with hanging out with you._"

Without elaborating any further, the spirit of David then marched up behind my spiky, afro-haired friend. I didn't want to make Davis look at me like am weird so I simply just looked at Davis as he was speaking to me.

"This pizza seems like a little too much for a girl like you…s'okay if I could… geekagerger!" Davis blurted out as his body convulsed slightly from left to right. His eyes also widened.

I noticed that as he convulsed, David entered his body in an instant. When Davis, stopped convulsing, he looked over at me and blinked at my look of disbelief.

"Yo!" Davis said with a small part of his tone sounding like my cousin's voice. "Hey again, Kari!"

I blinked rapidly. "Is that you, David?"

"Why yes, Kari! I decided to throw out the 'S' in my name and replace it with a 'D.'"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, David…"

Using Davis' own body, David was moving his arms and observing them along with his entire body. "Man, this kid is quite skinny! And sure does feel unpleasantly weird wearing shorts and a long sleeve shirt. Oh well it'll do!"

I sweatdropped at everything David remarked. "You sure are picky…and weird sometimes."

David smirked at me. "And that's why you love old David Ketchum, um I mean uh Davis 'whatever his last name is.' Well, now with that settled, let's eat!" David/Davis insisted.

I simply shrugged as we both enjoyed the delicious pizza David had me ordered. After that, we simply had a good time afterwards. We both ran into some of Davis' friends and David tried as much as he can to act like Davis based on what I told him. Of course he kept saying words like "yo" and "homie" and whatever slang he learned from only god knows where. When it was the end of the day, David went somewhere far off and released Davis from his possession and returned to my body. Overall, it was a good day with David giving me money and clothes and showing me a good time, but to be honest I wish it didn't have to be in the current situation David was in.

For the next few months, it became routine for David: he either hung around in my body and chat with me telepathically, I allow him to possess my body for a set amount of time, or he finds someone else to possess with or without me having a say in it. So far, he possessed random kids at school, some of my neighbors in my building, a guy named Darien who I heard from David is Serena's boyfriend, cousin Sammy, and especially Tai and Davis. Whenever he possesses either one of them, David often complained about how messy their hairstyles were and he often sweeps his hair and adjusts it with his own hands to make it remotely close to the hairstyle he had in his own body. Possessing Davis a lot was much more relieving to me since Davis often unintentionally gets on my nerves every time he visits me in my floor. Apparently, David is not fond of Davis' obsession over me so possessing him was much of an amusement to him as well. Overall, the entire spirit in me thing was quite bizarre and interesting all at the same time.

* * *

A few months have passes since David returned to me as a spirit. Today was my first day in seventh grade in Odaiba Junior High. (**A/N: For the record, readers I'm assuming since the episode, "Ghost of a Chance" took place in August 1****st****, then the beginning of Adventure 02 is strongly assumed to take place in the Spring.**) Whenever I go to school, David seemed to dread it for some reason so he usually ends up sleeping whenever he stays in my body and not controlling it.

"_Seventh grade, eh?_" David said, when informed of my current grade level. "_I got to say, you kids these days sure got a slow and steady pace of education these days._"

"_How was education for you like?_" I asked.

David sighed as he followed me into classroom "5-A." "_Education for me was intense. To get a Pokémon Trainer's license in the age of ten in the old days at the Pokémon Isles, one must undergo intense grade school level education as well as studies about Pokémon at such an early age. Eventually at the age of ten, you must take a special exit exam equivalent to a high school exit exam in order to get your license. A score of a 60% or higher means you pass grade school and you get your Pokémon Trainer's license. Chloe, my brother, and myself managed to pass the intensive exam with scores of 85%, 75%, and 85% respectively. After we're able to get our Pokémon training license, we trainers from UltimaPokétopia learn everything we need to know on our journeys. Of course nowadays the education system eased and a lot of trainers are able to get their licenses much easier. Luckily for you, since you live in Japan and since I took you in as my protégé, you were allowed to become a trainer yourself. And I have to admit, for a part-time trainer you're pretty strong compared to a lot of kids from the isles your age that are already established trainers._"

I shrugged, modestly as I unpack my school utensils and placed them on my assigned desk. "_Well, David I learn from the best…"_

David grinned at me in acknowledgement. Just then…

"Alright, what luck you're in my class again, Kari!" Davis said with a hint of glee in his voice as I continued to rummage through my backpack.

I looked over at him. "I wouldn't call that luck!" I smirked at him.

I sat down on my seat as Davis put his hands on my desk and leaned his body on it. David's projected image was pretty much next to him glaring at the guy as he adjusted both his cap and his sunglasses. "Hey! The weirdest thing just happened. This new kid said I reminded him of someone. Probably thinks I'm a movie star!"

The spirit of my cousin snorted at that last remark while I cocked my head to the side a bit. 'Yeah, I'm sure it was what that new kid thought, Davis.' I said privately in my mind with lots of drips of sarcasm. 'I wonder if it's T.K. he was talking about...he's supposed to be coming here this year. Where is he? I sure miss the guy for the last two years. According to what I heard from Matt, he moved here only about a couple of weeks ago.'

The bell ranged and all of the students were seated. The desks were arranged so that two of them were connected into rows of 4 with 3 groups of two in each one.

"Hello. I'm Mr. Hamasaki and I'll be your teacher this year." He said in the most monotonous and boring tone ever. "I'd like to welcome a new student to our class this year." He motioned towards the door. Davis, who was almost asleep just listening to the teacher, sat up once he saw who it was. I was shocked in my mind as to who it was. A boy with blond hair holding a fisherman's hat stood in front us all with that cute, familiar grin. Even David was surprised in a good way of who the person was. Could it be?

"It's nice to meet you. I'm T.K.." He bowed politely. It is him! Boy is he a sight for sore eyes.

Davis blinked. "It's that kid." He pointed out.

"_Hey, good 'o T.K. is in the house!_" David grinned. "_My how that kid has grown and gotten taller over the years. Not as tall as me, but still tall nonetheless."_

"_Yeah, he's gotten even taller than me!" _I noted telepathically_._

"_I can tell you're quite happy to see Takaishi again, huh?_" My cousin smirked. I lowered my head down and blushed at his remark.

"Please take a seat next to the girl…with the camera around her neck." The teacher motioned towards me. T.K. grinned as he recognized me and immediately made his way towards me now more excited than ever. It sure feels good to see him again after all this time.

"Together again!" T.K. said as he sat down beaming.

"Just like old times!" I added, beaming just as much as he was.

"Our teacher looks like..Ogremon!" T.K. said shaking with laughter.

I threw my head back and laughed. Meanwhile, David came in front of me, crotched down, placed his arms on my desk, and leaned on it as if his spirit was solid. He chuckled as he looked to his left. "_Looks like, Google-head junior is not too pleased with T.K. being near you._"

"_Huh?_ _Why would he act like that?_" I asked.

"_Don't worry about it for now. His problem, not yours._" David concluded as his image faded back into my body.

When school was over for the day, I hung out with T.K. at the room where all the kids put their street shoes inside cubby holes.

"So TK, how does your mom like the new apartment?" I asked.

He replied, "She hasn't seen it yet, she's been on the computer the whole time!"

Suddenly I heard breath panting as it approached the two of us.

"Hey buddy!" He yelled. I got offended as I glared at him. "His name's not 'buddy,' it's T.K.!" Davis just got even angrier for some ridiculous reason.

"Alright, T.J. or J.V. or whatever it is! How do you know Kari?"

T.K. blinked once. "Huh? How do I know her?" T.K. burst out laughing. I however just remained completely shocked at Davis. "Oh! I get it, you're jealous of me!" T.K. continued to laugh while I just closed my eyes and sighed.

"_If you want I'll just possess 'afro dude' and end this in a snap._" David suggested in my mind.

"_No, don't do that…yet._" I declined, for now.

Davis growled. "I'm not jealous of anybody!" He yelled.

Just as was about to respond, another girl ran in. She had long, lavender hair and was wearing big, round glasses.

"Hey!" The girl said to T.K. as if they knew each other.

T.K. thought for a moment and then he recognized her. "Oh hi Yolei!" He greeted the older girl.

Yolei then walked up to me with a piece of paper in her hands. "You're Kari Kamiya right?" She asked.

I immediately became confused. "Yeah that's right. Why do you ask?" "_Oh no, I hope nothing's wrong.._" I said in only David could hear me.

"Well, are you related to Tai? He sent this email." Yolei opened up the paper and held it in front of me. I read it and gasped. "My brother needs us!"

With that, T.K. and I ran out with Davis and Yolei close behind. We ran full speed towards the computer classroom. We were running towards the stairs 'til we saw a head of red spiky hair run up to us.

"Izzy!" Yolei cried out, recognizing him.

Izzy stopped at the top step panting. "Hey, Yolei. I'm really glad I found you, I need to use the computer room right away!"

Yolei beamed. "You mean the legendary former computer club president is asking me permission to use the computer lab? Well, of course! I'm honored!" She said in excitement.

"Hey what's up Izzy?" T.K. greeted.

I stepped forward, with worry written all over my face. "Tai sent us an urgent email!" I said showing Izzy the piece of paper Yolei had printed.

"Yeah I know, I got one too!" He exclaimed.

All five of us were in the computer lab now waiting for Izzy to load the Digi-port as he called it to get to the Digital World and at the same time responding to Tai's e-mail. Well, at least T.K. and I were waiting; Davis and Yolei had no idea what was going on.

After explaining to us as to why he wasn't able to reply back to my brother a little sooner, Izzy finally made contact with him.

Afterward, Yolei was curiously interrogating Izzy about the Digital World. "What's the Digital World? Is that that a new amusement park?" T.K. and I exchanged again worried glances. "I bet they have some great rides!"

Next to T.K., my transparent cousin was also wearing that look of worry on his face.

"I heard about it from Tai once. Davis said. He said there are a lot of Digimon there. Whatever they are..."

I looked at him while David walked up to him. "_Are you kidding me!_" He shouted gently to which only I could hear it.

"_Oh no, Tai you have better not..." _I said worryingly which only David heard.

T.K. gave my hand a quick squeeze reassuring me then let go and turned to Davis. "You know Tai?" He asked, trying to distract Davis.

I caught onto what he was doing and answered, "They played on the same soccer team."

Unfortunately, Yolei's attention was still on our business. "Hey guys! I've got a great idea! Let's all go to the Digital World!"

T.K., myself, and even David sweatdropped at Yolei's suggestion.

Luckily, I heard another voice…

"Hey Yolei!" A young boy's voice called out from the doorway. "Weren't you coming over? Remember you were gonna fix my computer!"

Yolei stopped in thought then gasped. "Oh that's right! Sorry I forgot!"

Izzy on the other hand was completely oblivious to the conversation. I could see that his entire focus was on the computer screen in front of him. "If Tai's there, then the gate to the digital world is open." He quietly said.

Soon after, Yolei left with that other boy which left only Davis. My cousin still looked at him distrustfully and was contemplating what to do with him.

"We're going back to the Digital World! Prodigious!" Izzy exclaimed after making the preparations.

"I'm going with you!" Davis shouted.

Izzy, T.K., and I exchanged glances as we held onto our Digivices. T.K. stepped forward and tried to explain.

"That's impossible. Not just anybody can go you know. You need a Digivice!" He then showed him his.

Davis growled in defiance. "Listen T.C., if you can go, so can I!" He stubbornly argued.

"_Foolish, boy!_" David criticized. "_That's strike three! One for acting like a punk in the cubbies, two for just following us all and not minding his own business, and three for acting like a stubborn prick." _He then looked at me_. "Permission to possess him and wait until the whole mess has been dealt with?_" He asked as if I was the boss of him.

Without even looking at him, I responded, "_Go ahead if you like…_"

Just as David was about to move into position, the computer suddenly flashed a bluish white light. We all gasped and looked back at the computer. A blue, yellow and red light flashed out of the computer. The blue one landed into Davis's hand while the red and yellow one flew right past him into the hallway. The blue light in Davis's hand cooled down and in his hand.

"What's this?" He asked (or yelled) showing a strange blue and white device to everyone (mainly T.K.).

The three (four if you include David) of us gasped, realizing what it was. "A Digivice!" T.K. exclaimed.

"It's a different model then the ones we have." I pointed out, looking down at mine.

"We better go now!" Izzy reminded everyone as he looked back at the computer. "While the gate to the Digital World is still open."

"Yeah but how long will it stay open?" T.K. wondered.

"I don't care! I'm going in to help my brother!" I yelled.

"_Wait for me!_" David said as he reentered my body without possessing me.

"Hey, can I get Donkey Madness on this thing?" Davis asked, oblivious to the current situation.

"It's not a game…" Izzy replied in a serious tone. "…if the Digital World sends you a Digivice, then there's a reason and you should take it seriously!"

I was getting impatient. "I'm not waiting any longer!" With that I sprinted my Digivice at the computer and with a sheer look of determination entered the gulf of white light.

When I regained my bearings, I found myself in a forest. I noticed that only T.K. and Davis came with me. I guess Izzy got held up or something.

"Wow, my first time being downloaded! How cool!" Davis commented. We all then looked around. "So this is the Digital World, huh?" Davis wondered out loud. "Whoa this place comes with a new wardrobe."

Not really, wanting to take time looking at Davis I decided to press on forward. As we walked, I looked at the screen of my Digivice and saw a red dot in the center which represented my Digivice, another red dot near it which indicated T.K.'s Digivice, a blue dot which was probably Davis', and a dimly lit red dot which was probably my brother.

"It's this way!" I said as I pointed north of our direction. We walked on as Davis was putting his two cents on what the Digital World was like. We both couldn't help but chuckle when a lot of Numemon came out of the vending machine and scare Davis as he landed on his bottom while the Numemon simply trudged passed him to a different direction.

As Davis regained his composure, we answered his question about many Digimon that roam the Digital World. We then spotted Tai, Patamon, and thank goodness, Gatomon.

"TEEEKAYYY!" Patamon cried excitedly, as he flew over to him.

"Patamon! Boy am I glad to see you!" The orange and white bat/pig Digimon flew into TK's open arms and they both hugged each other tightly.

Tai ran towards us with Agumon and Gatomon close by. "Hi, you guys! I'm glad you all made it!"

Davis stepped forward. "Tai! I told those guys you'd be alright!"

T.K. and I looked at each other with raised eyebrows. Tai looked with wide eyes and to make sure he was seeing right. "Davis what are you doing here?"

Meanwhile I welcomed Gatomon with open arms. "KARI!" She called out to me.

I laughed in enjoyment as ran to me. "Gatomon!" I hugged her tightly. It felt really great seeing her again. I even felt a pat on the back from David, who was pleased to see me reunited with my partner Digimon. However, I turned serious as I saw that her tail ring was missing. "Your tail ring!" I noticed, sounding concern. "Tell me what happened."

"It's better that we explained in a more safer place than out here." Tai suggested. "Let's head over to the cave we found."

All of us nodded as we followed Tai back inside the cave he mentioned. As we walked…

"_Kari…_" David called out to me.

"_Yes, cousin?_" I responded.

"_I know you're reunited with Gatomon and all, but if something really serious happens I'll step in to protect you. Just remember that okay?_"

"_Okay…_" I said back.

We then rested at an opening in the cave. Gatomon then spilled her guts, erm figuratively that is: she lost her tail ring due to a possessed Unimon whom attacked her and in the process of fleeing the possessed Digimon, lost her tail ring as she escaped from being stomped at. The person responsible for the turmoil occurring in the Digital World was some other human kid who calls himself the "Digimon Emperor." According to Gatomon, he's been making other Digimon into his slaves. She also said that this emperor also has a new dark Digivice that somehow weakens their power and prevents them from digivolving. It certainly spooked Gatomon when Davis showed Gatomon his Digivice, but Davis explained further that he wasn't working for the Digimon Emperor. I couldn't help but have this strange hovering feeling as if we're being watched but I just assumed it was the presence of my cousin who was disgusted that there was an evil Digidestined child wreaking havoc. Gatomon and Patamon then explained that the Digimon Emperor captures/enslaves innocent Digimon by using powerful dark rings that latches onto them. Man, it's one thing with catching Pokémon in Poké balls and to, train, bond, and take care of them into earning their respect and trust, but to capture Digimon against their own will and make them do horrible things is where the line is drawn.

I couldn't help but feel angered by this whole thing. "Digimon Emperor! I'm gonna slap a dark ring on him!" I yelled.

Apparently, since I don't often get as furious as my brother or my cousins, everybody was surprised at my outburst. Heck, even I was surprised.

"_Whoa, you sure blossomed with a new attitude over the years._" David commented. "_When you do that, be sure to save a piece of that guy for me and I'll knock his teeth down his throat for all of you._"

Meanwhile though…

"It looks like an inflated beach ball! And no wonder it has spike through it." T.K. joked as he approached a red and yellow, flaming designed, Digi-egg on the center of the mound.

"Yeah and it's heavier then my mom's meat loaf." Tai joked back.

T.K. stepped forward and tried to lift it but it didn't move an inch. After a brief struggle, T.K. gave up. "It won't bulge!"

"Move aside, this is a woman's job." I said. I saw that T.K. raised an eyebrow and stepped back. I stepped forward and tried to lift it as well. But again, no movement whatsoever. "Too bad we don't have a woman here to help." T.K. teased.

I responded by sticking my tongue out at him and hit him on the shoulder.

"Oww! It was just a joke..." He said rubbing his arm. Baby! It wasn't even that hard!

"All right enough you two." Tai said dragging the two of us back.

"Guys, I pump iron all the time! Let me do it!" He bragged and ran forward to the egg.

"_Ha! When I was in his body a lot, he felt pretty skinny to me!_" David remarked.

Davis grabbed the egg and with all of his strength he pulled it. After a second it finally came out, which surprised Davis, and threw him back. It had come out with a pop.

Tai, T.K. and I stared at him shocked. Even David was shocked as well, but kept his arms crossed at his chest. "See? Light as a feather. You guys need to work out more!" He joked, I could tell he directed his statement more towards T.K..

"Yeah there's our problem." Tai sarcastically said. He then saw something flickering in the hole where the egg use to be at. "And there's a problem!"

Suddenly a red glowing light appeared where the Digi-egg once was. From the glowing red light appeared... a blue Digimon! It looked like a mix between a puppy and a dinosaur and it had a yellow "V" on its forehead. Suddenly it began to run around in circles around Davis yelling, "Free at last! Free at last!" It stopped in front of Davis and stuck out a hand and said his name was Veemon. After a brief moment of interaction, we all felt a strong rumble in the cave. The source of it came from on top and we all saw a glowing red-eyed, black and grey, dinosaur-like Digimon. We also saw that it had a large black ring around its body.

"IT'S A MONSTER!" Davis pointed out the obvious.

"No! That's a Digimon!" I corrected him.

"Monochromon!" T.K. identified.

The Digimon broke through the top of the cave and rushed through to the ground. Agumon and Patamon attempted to attack it, but it didn't even leave a scratch!

"Volcanic Strike!" It shot a huge fireball towards us.

"Come on, let's go!" T.K. cried. He lead the way as I followed not too far from him. Tai's others followed very close behind.

"Davis!" Tai called out as he snapped him back to reality.

We kept running until we made to the outside. I was the furthest away while I saw on the cliff nearby the cave that Davis and Veemon were the last to get out.

"Davis, get down here!" Tai called out to him.

The Monochromon suddenly fired another blast and Veemon grabbed Davis and they came hurtling towards the ground. Unfortunately, the attack headed towards Gatomon and I and we both dived as the blast soared above us. However, I felt an aggravation from my ankle and I couldn't get back on my feet.

"Davis come on, get up! It's not safe." I heard my brother said as he ran over to him.

While holding onto my injured ankle, I saw that T.K., Patamon, and Agumon ran towards them. "Tai, come on! We have to get out of here!" T.K. said.

"Kari?" Gatomon asked as she saw me holding onto my left ankle. "I can't move my ankle!" I said worriedly.

"_Not, good_!" David said, his voice expressing a lot of worry.

Suddenly, I saw that the Monochromon lept through the air straight at me! I gasped in panic.

"_KARI!_" David shouted. "_I'm taking over!_"

In that split amount of time, I gasped again as I lost all feeling of my body. As if they were moving by itself, my arms moved towards Gatomon and grabbed her.

"_If I can't move your ankle, I can still move your entire body!_" David exclaimed.

I then felt my body rolling to the side. By the time I stopped I noticed it was far enough away from Monochromon's leaping path.

All of a sudden I heard Veemon's voice. "Veemon, armor digivolve to…Flamedramon, the fire of Courage!"

As Monochromon was about to turn around after realizing that it didn't attack me, the Digimon got tackled by what appeared to be a much larger Veemon in various armor parts that had the same color as the Digi-egg of Courage. Gatomon and I were awestruck by the appearance of that Digimon that saved me. Even David was surprised by this as well as he allowed me to regained control of my body.

The two Digimon engaged each other in combat. Despite, facing such a tough Digimon, Flamedramon managed to strike the Dark Ring on its body and destroyed it. Thank god that's all over with!

Tai and T.K. came over and helped me get back on my feet. Luckily, my ankle wasn't broken at all. "You okay?" T.K. asked.

I grinned at him in assurance. "Yup, just fine. Flamedramon really saved me." I then looked over to where my cousin's image was at. "_And thank you for saving me as well, David!_" I spoke, telepathically.

David nodded, glad that he could do something useful. I then walked over to the exhausted Monochromon. "That's a good Monochromon." I crooned.

Moments later, I waved Monochromon goodbye and took a snapshot with my camera as it peacefully departed away.

"I can't believe the Digimon Emperor can turn such a nice Digimon into such a nasty creature." T.K. said as he stood next to me. I sadly nodded as I lowered my arm down. We then walked over to where everybody else was.

"Hey Davis, that was really brave what you did back there but I noticed that you broke your goggles and as we all know the leader of the Digidestined just wouldn't look right without them." I heard Tai explained as he took his own goggles off and handed them out to Davis while holding onto his headband. "So here, I want you to have mine."

Davis took them in awe. "Wow." He said as he put them on.

T.K. and I walked up next to him on both sides. "They look real cute." I teased.

I giggled to myself as I saw Davis chuckle and blush.

"Oh good the sun is going down. Now we can rest!" Patamon said happily.

"Why is that?" Tai asked.

"Because the Digimon Emperor never comes out at night." Gatomon explained.

"Excuse me Tai, but it's getting late. Don't you need to get home soon?" Agumon reminded him.

"That's true, but I'm not even sure we can get home." Tai said. "Be careful you never want to stay too long." Tai said.

"Yeah, otherwise you might get chased by a giant teddy bear." T.K. joked referring back to our past adventures.

"Or get stalked by an Elvis-impersonating sock monkey." I added, remembering what stories Tai and Joe told me about Etemon. We all laughed except Davis, who had that goofy confused look on his face.

As we walked through the forest, we could hear Yolei's loud voice coming from the T.V., which was our gateway back home. "Oh look! There it is!" I pointed out. The small little T.V. was on the floor of the forest. The screen showed Izzy, Yolei, and boy who T.K. says is named Cody sitting and eating what appeared to be their brownies.

"I guess Izzy managed to distract them." T.K. pointed out. The others nodded in agreement.

"_Well, it looks like it's the beginning of another adventure for you guys._" David commented.

I nodded lightly. "_Sure looks like it._"

"_Don't worry, Kari. No matter what happens out there, I'll get your back while you get mine._"

"_Actually, David, I think got more than just your back. If I heard it right from you, I got a copy of your mind, spirit, and soul in me._"

David was speechless at my remark. He managed to recover though. "Uh…well…I guess you can say that…" He replied as he moved his index fingers together in a symmetrical pattern.

I laughed in which only David could only hear me. "_Don't worry, David. You'll be back in your body soon enough._" I promised him. "_I don't know how, but I have a feeling you'll return to us back to your normal self._"

"_Thanks, Kari. At least one person believes in me._"

Using the small television set, we humans returned back into the real world. Unfortunately, we landed in a huge and painful pile on the unsuspecting trio. Multiple groans sounded off from the pile with Izzy complaining that we were crushing his brownie. I opened my eyes and saw David standing there with a sweatdrop. Luckily for him, he's a ghost so he pretty much avoided the pileup. Wow, overall this is going to take some time getting use to and the pileups are the least of my worries.

_(End of Kari's POV)_

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Kari: **Hey readers! Kari here! Chloe took a coffee break so I'll be the ending narrator just this once. I hope you all enjoy this first chapter of the final arc as well as a slightly altered script of "Enter Flamedramon." The author also hoped you all didn't get confused at the whole spirit thing with David and hopefully made it clear as possible. Anyways, see you later!


	29. 27: Kamiya Sun 2A

**Chloe:** Okay, I'm back from that coffee break of mine. Previously, David lives on as a spirit inhabiting Kari Kamiya due to events from "The Dark Warlord VI." I won't spoil too much so let's begin!

* * *

**Chapter 27**

**Kamiya Sun 2A**

After resettling themselves after that pileup in the computer lab, everyone headed out and some went their separate ways. As T.K. and Kari were walking out of the building with Davis hovering close by, David was in deep thought in the events that transpired before his eyes.

'_Digimon Emperor…Dark Rings and Digivice…and now this whole Armor Digivolving thing…_'David recollected. "_It seems like those Digi-eggs Gennai had me and the others place finally had their powers awakened. And the Digi-egg of Courage I placed brought forth that Digimon, Veemon._" He then looked over at Davis, who was chatting out loud to the other two about how exciting things were in the Digital World. "_And what does this Davis kid have to do with Digi-World? And also that kid, Cody and that girl, Yolei? When I was in my original body, I think I ran into those three on a couple of occasions. I never thought they would be involved with Digi-World until they revealed their Digivices._"

Meanwhile, Davis was still boasting about how it was great that his mentor gave him his goggles which meant he was the next leader. He tried to brag a bit of what he did to earn it in some feeble attempt to impress Kari and make T.K. jealous, but she ignored it and chatted with T.K. who was explaining how it was good to be in Odaiba, yet miss a place called Reedington.

As T.K. departed from the two and trek to his building, Davis was jubilant as he was alone with the brunette-haired beauty and was glad that T.P., N.K. or whatever his name was gone. "So Kari…any plans you have for the rest of the day?"

Kari thought for a moment. "Well…I was going to simply go home and tend to my ankle to make sure it's not really broken."

"How about I take you over there?"

"You don't have too…"

"I insist."

"I'm fine, Davis." Kari said, exasperated at her friend's persistence.

"Are you…geekagerger!" Davis was unable to finish as his eyes widened and his body convulsed from side to side.

To Kari, this was all familiar as she saw the ghost of her cousin enter Davis' body. When the takeover was complete, David used Davis' arms to place the goggles on his eyes and examined his arms and his legs.

"Yeah, I certainly never believed he pumped iron in his life." David/Davis said.

Kari raised her eyebrow. "Was it necessary to actually wear the goggles?"

David/Davis shrugged. "It'll have to do for the lack of shades."

Kari rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say…"

Unlike Davis, the young girl was more inclined to walk with her cousin since he was considered to be more tolerable to her in comparison to her friend whom David was currently in control of.

"Man…I never thought this guy here would be a Digidestined." David/Davis commented. "And then some glasses-wearing girl who matches Misty in terms of temper and some little boy with a bowl-shaped haircut are chosen as the new Digidestined too? I guess at this rate, ANYBODY could be a Digidestined child these days."

Without turning her head, Kari glanced at her transparent cousin. "Aren't you being a little too hard? After all, Davis' Digimon did protect me…right after you saved my life so he's not that bad."

David sighed, still not too convinced of the direction of what this whole new set of Digidestined kids are heading to. "Well…we'll just see what happens. Don't forget, Kari: you and your brother and the rest of the other original Digidestined were responsible for saving both worlds…remember that as you do what you have to do concerning what just happened."

Kari said nothing but nodded in what her cousin had to say. As they arrived in her floor, David sighed as he knew what he had to do.

"Well, I guess I better dump Gogglehead away before his folks get worried about him." David/Davis said. "Be right back…"

Kari watched as David walked over to the stairs and traveled down.

"Geekagerger!" Davis yelped out loud as the spirit of David left his body. The dark-haired trainer then returned to the twelve-year old girl's side.

"_Oh damn…_" David said, unsatisfied. "_I wanted a bite to eat after all that traveling to the Digital World and back._"

Kari giggled. "_You know, David you are officially the first ghost I know that wants to eat even after death._"

David shrugged. "_Well, I got to still enjoy the finer things in life, you know? Anyways, let's go inside._"

"Kari!" A voice called from behind

Before Kari could get out her apartment key, she turned around to see Tai walking towards her. "What's up, Tai?"

"We're going to have a Digidestined meeting at the nearby park tonight." Tai informed his little sister. "We gotta let Sora, Matt, and Joe know about Davis, the others, and the Digimon Emperor."

Kari nodded in understanding. "I'll e-mail Mimi about what's happening as well. She may be living in America, but she's still a Digidestined."

"Good idea." Tai replied as he opened the door to their apartment. The next couple of hours with the Kamiya siblings was pretty much spent with homework, small chores, and being optimistic as to what they're going to have to do concerning the Digital World and the welfare of their partner Digimon.

At night, Tai and Kari went over to the park. After a few minutes, T.K., Sora, Joe, and Izzy showed up as well. They all chat up on old times as if it had been a while since they all hung out together. Eventually, Matt came by as well.

"Here he comes!" T.K. announced as he stood up from the bench he sat when he saw his older brother.

"Hi, Matt!" Tai greeted.

"Hey, everybody!" Matt greeted his friends. "Sorry, I'm late."

Sora got down from the monkey bars she used to sit on. "It's been a long time." She grinned. "It's nice to be back."

Matt nodded. "Sure is good to be back."

"So what's going on?" Joe asked Izzy.

Izzy, with much help from Tai, Kari, and T.K. informed the other three about what was going on in the Digital World. They also told them about how Davis, Yolei, and Cody ended up with Digivices which some of them indicated that they're indeed the new Digidestined.

To David, this meeting had a nostalgic feeling. He remembered the last time he saw the entire group it was at the Digital World the day they had to release their crests. He watched them from afar then and now he's watching the reunion now as a ghost.

"One question…" Sora stressed with concern. "If this Digimon Emperor is really hunting Digimon and making them his slaves, will Biyomon and the others be okay?" She asked the most important question that loomed over everybody else's minds: the safety of their partner Digimon.

"I got an e-mail earlier from Mimi in America." Kari spoke. "She was asking the same question."

Taking every good and bad news in, Matt decided to break the silence of uncertainty. "I say we just go there, and do things our way." Matt suggested. There was no way he was going to stand by and lose Gabumon to some brat who calls himself the Digimon Emperor.

"We can't…" Izzy said with regret. "I went back to check the computer and the gate was already closed."

"That means…we can't help them?" Matt asked, disappointed.

After a brief moment of silence, Izzy decided that he'll return to the middle school's computer lab and check on the gate once more. With the exception of Matt and Joe, everybody else volunteered to go as well. Afterwards, they all went their separate ways.

David was in deep thought from within Kari's body. '_Hmm…this Digimon Emperor sound very familiar…damn it! My memories are shrouded ever since I sacrificed myself. Why can't…_' He then struggle to remember and put together the pieces of his memory that were scrambled. Images popped up in his head but were like a T.V. barely getting any sort of reception.

"_Nice…it seems that you two Digimon did your homework. I did mine as well and my answers tell me that the two of you are partner Digimon to some of those foolish, inferior, unworthy Digidestined."_

"_I have a strong hunch that you're responsible for the destruction of my…my property…who do you think you are sneaking into the Digital World?"_

"_Who do you think I am? Someone with greater power than you!"_

"_Ordinary children aren't allowed in the Digital World…"_

"_Don't lecture me about whose allowed or not."_

"_This entire region, and soon after this entire world and everything in it belongs to me now you get out immediately."_

"_Young man…the game of impersonating a totalitarian ruler is over. This world ain't yours and you have no right to control and enslave the inhabitants of this world, let alone giving me the boot. What you need to realize is that I…I put more people down than the swine flu can. You won't be the first victim, but…you will be the next, understand?"_

Though still distorted, David could remember a boy in blue demanding him to leave long ago while the other person's voice was his own, threatening him back. '_That boy in blue…could he be the Digimon Emperor?_'

Throughout the night, David struggled to remember what was going on with him on the day he claimed he died. Images in his head skipped between him and the boy in blue battling between enslaved Digimon and loyal Pokémon the Pallet native possessed. Another image showed him and that indigo-haired fellow fighting. A wave of nausea grew upon David as he finally decided to pass out within the comforting and warm confines of his cousin's body.

On the next day, David bared witness to the formation of a new set of Digidestined. Through the eyes of Kari Kamiya, the dark-haired teenager saw that the Digi-eggs of Love and Knowledge that were placed on the pedestals by Serena and Chloe long ago. They brought forth the emergence of two new Digimon: Armadillomon and Hawkmon. Both became partners to Cody Hida and Yolei Inoue, respectively as they respectively pulled the Digi-eggs of Knowledge and Love. David was also impressed by the Armor Digivolutions of those two the way he was impressed with the appearance of Flamedramon. He then saw them in action as they managed to rescue the so-called new leader of the Digidestined from the Digimon Emperor and David managed to get a good look of the young tyrant. Clad in a futuristic royal outfit with yellow-framed, purple lens specs, the same boy that David remembered in his memories is in the flesh before his or rather Kari's eyes.

The day after that, David got to see another event: the new Digidestined along with Kari (Of course!) and T.K. once again confront the Digimon Emperor and his squadron of enslaved Digimon. This whole battle to David was reminiscent of his first encounter with the Digimon Emperor despite his memories being slightly scrambled. The dark-haired boy noticed how Kari was behind T.K. as he kept a protective stance in front of her.

'_Ah…how thoughtful of that boy._' David noted in his head.

However, David became concerned about the welfare of those two as their partner Digimon cannot digivolve at all. He tried to possess one of the Tyrannomon but to no avail. He thought about possessing the Digimon Emperor, but he decided not to do so 'cuz he thought it was too easy. These "new school" Digidestined did not impress him at all and so he thought it best to have them prove themselves that they are worthy of the little gizmos they have and to also see if T.K. and Kari can do this without any help from him. After all, he did remember that he himself, the Dark Warlord nearly toppled the Digimon Emperor himself…David wants to see if they are capable of doing the same, no matter how much of threat he would become to them.

Forced to retreat from the young tyrant's intentions of destroying Patamon and Gatomon, Kari, T.K., and Cody hid inside a small cavern. Once again, the trio along with the two Digimon came across two Digi-eggs. With some verbal coercing from their Digimon, the bearer of Hope and Light took a chance in pulling the two objects. The duo's Digivices then took a different shape and looked similar to what the other three kids have. Succeeding with little effort in lifting the Digi-eggs, Gatomon and Patamon Armor digivolve to their alternative forms. David was once again in awestruck with what was going on and with their power; they managed to turn the tide against the overconfident tyrant. Overall, David was glad that T.K. and Kari had managed to make themselves relevant again in making a difference in the Digital World. He was also thankful to a certain someone who was responsible for placing those two Digi-eggs in that cavern.

Though nearly a week and a half had passed, David had seen a lot of action occurring within that short period. He saw as the Digidestined had managed to find a way to beat the Digimon Emperor by destroying his Control Spires, which were his sources of power that help him control the Digital World as well as blocking out the Digimon's ability to digivolve regularly. He also saw how much of a close call Kari had when she was force to rough it out in a city in the Digital World. Though he constantly told Kari he could possess her and protect her, she declined the offer, wanting to show that she could be as tough as her brother. She even convinced her spirit of a cousin to not intervene when one of the emperor's slaves, Andromon grabbed her as she told him that he could convince the long-time ally that they were not his enemy and that they were friends. David was very proud of how brave Kari was becoming when she managed to free the enslaved Digimon by herself.

After that event and after the day the Digimon Emperor revealed himself to be well-known super-genius, Ken Ichijouji David grew furious as the boy genius made his plan of attack against the Digimon Emperor, personal. Obsessed with getting rid of his foes and taking over the Digital World, he enslaved Tai's Digimon, Agumon. The dark-haired trainer could not blame his cousin for his reaction to that incident. Heck, if someone dared captured and brainwash his Pokémon, David would see to it that the culprit would be six feet deep if no cops are around to serve justice to them. Despite such an ordeal, the Digidestined managed to rescue Agumon with the help of a reluctant Davis and the Digi-egg of Friendship that was placed in the location of the battle by none other than David Ketchum himself.

One Saturday, Kari managed to find herself able to enjoy a nice relaxing weekend. She decided to take Gatomon out as she rode on her bike. She stopped on some small beach that overlooked the Odaiba bay.

"Mmhmm, that milkshake was really good but seeing you drink through a straw is even better." Kari spoke as she felt a pleasant breeze. "Now we can take some pictures."

"No, wait…" Gatomon cried as she pleasantly sat in the basket between the handlebars of Kari's bike. "…the fish market's calling my name: GATOMON!"

"Oh right…" Kari said, persuaded by her Digimon's silly fish fetishes.

After going to the fish market and taking some good snapshots, Kari decided it was time for her to brush off certain skills she has in her.

"So Kari, what is this UPC stand for?" Gatomon asked as her partner was riding the bike.

"UPC stands for Underground Pokémon Coliseum." Kari answered.

"Pokémon?" Gatomon asked, quizzically. "Are they like Digimon?"

"In some ways, yes but in some ways, no." Kari answered again.

Kari then explained to Gatomon what Pokémon are really all about. She also told her that there was a multi-island/region country known as UltimaPokétopia as well as the ways humans interact with Pokémon. One of these interactions was being a Pokémon Trainer. She also explained to Gatomon of the art of Pokémon training, how there are strict laws concerning Pokémon in Japan that spawn the UPCs, and especially how she became a trainer after her experiences of being a Digidestined child.

"…and no Gatomon, I never replaced you with any of the Pokémon I have with me, not even my very first Pokémon." Kari assured her.

"What, you were going to replace me?!" Gatomon said…in mock-shock.

"No, no Gatomon you know I wouldn't…" Kari pleaded but was interrupted.

Gatomon laughed. "Just kidding! I got you really good, Kari. Anyways, I'm glad that you didn't."

"You know I would never replace you, Gatomon. In fact, you along with my cousins down in UltimaPokétopia are my biggest influences as to why I'm a trainer in the first place."

Gatomon glanced at Kari with a surprised look. "I am?"

Kari nodded. "Yeah, in fact I talk to my Pokémon a lot about you and all of them are pretty curious about you." She looked straight ahead. "Looks like we've arrived! Whatever you do, just pass off as a stuffed animal okay?"

Gatomon nodded as she was placed on her friend's right shoulder with her legs hanging down Kari's back and her paws hanging down Kari's front.

Kari then entered the UPC's front door and went down the escalator. She then headed over to the caretaker's room where all the Pokémon were being taken care of. She walked up to the window of the security guard to identify herself and get clearance.

"Name?" The guard asked in a monotone voice.

"Kari Kamiya, sir." She answered politely.

The guard then typed her name in a computer.

"Okay, then Ms. Kamiya your name checks out. Your Pokémon and Mr. Ketchum's are relaxing quite comfortably in their Poké balls."

Kari flashed a cute smile to the guard. "That's good to hear! Thanks a lot!

The guard gave her a small grin. "No problem! Have a nice day!"

Kari then got inside the large caretaker's room. She then went over to a series of shelves that have people's names labeled on it, alphabetically. The Child of Light then went over to the large shelve labeled, "Ketchum/Kamiya." She then got out eight balls that belonged to her.

"C'mon out everybody!" Kari exclaimed.

She then threw the balls in the air and brought out eight Pokémon. Gatomon, who got herself down stared in awe at the appearance of the eight creatures. With the exception of one, the other seven nearly looked similar to each other but were different factors, one in which was their body color. The biggest of the eight that was far different resembled a cross between some kind of insect and a dragon.

"Guys…I want you to meet my partner Digimon, Gatomon." Kari gestured to the Digi-cat. "Gatomon, the largest one there is Flygon, my very first Pokémon." Kari pointed to the winged Pokémon. She then pointed to a red-skinned and poofy fur Pokémon. "Flareon…" She then gestured from left to right a Pokémon that had leafy like ears, one that had icy blue fur, another that had a fins on parts of its body, and one that had protruding needles all over its body. "Leafeon, Glaceon, Vaporeon, and Jolteon." She then gestured over to the last two Pokémon. One had lavender fur while the other one had black fur with what appeared to be gold colored rings in many areas of its body. "And finally those two are Espeon and Umbreon."

"(HI GATOMON!)" All of the Pokémon greeted in their own native tongue.

"Hi back to all of you as well!" Gatomon said as she bowed politely.

Kari looked down at her partner Digimon in surprise. "You can understand what they're saying?"

Gatomon shrugged. "Ah…yeah. I don't know about you, but to me they speak perfectly clear to me in our native tongue. Why, you hear something else?"

"Well, the Pokémon usually say their own names…repeatedly."

"I guess we Digimon can easily communicate with these Pokémon more easily then you humans can."

"That's interesting…anyways I got to go to the restroom. Be nice and please get along all of you."

All of the Pokémon and Gatomon nodded as she walked away.

"_You think they'll get along with each other?_" David asked.

"_I'm pretty sure they will. I think all of them have a lot in common with Gatomon._" Kari replied.

After Kari was finished using the restroom, she started on her way back to Gatomon and the others. On her way, she bumped into a couple of familiar faces.

"Hi Serenity!" Kari smiled at her best friend. She then was surprised to see the other person. "And hey Zane! Long time no see!"

"Kari!" Serenity greeted back.

"Hey to you to, Kari!" Zane replied. "You here to see your Pokémon and battle?"

Serenity looked at her friend, surprised. "You're a Pokémon Trainer too, Kari?"

Kari nodded. "Yeah, I learned how a lot from my cousin. What brings you here, Serenity?"

"Oh, Zane and I met a while back and I became fast friends with him. He's showing me what Pokémon are all about."

Kari smiled. "That's good to hear. So Zane, I guess you're here to try out small tournaments?"

Zane smirked. "You got it! But, I'm just here to relax…being a full-time trainer can be stressful at times and so I came here since out of all the non-Pokémon inhabited countries, Japan here is more interesting. Anyways, I heard that one of the winners of the Hoenn League is staying here for a while and I want to battle him."

"That's nice." Kari said. "If I heard right, the champion's name is Drake and he's the one who beat my cousin along the way. I sure would love to get a crack at the guy. Anyways, I gotta go train my Pokémon so I'll catch you two later!" She then walked away and waved at her two friends as they waved back.

Zane had a curious look on his face as he watched Kari enter another room. 'There's some strange vibe I'm getting from that girl that is a lot bigger than usual. It's as if her body contains two souls."

"Zane, you alright?" Serenity asked, a little worried about her friend.

Zane shook out of his deep thought and grinned at his female companion. "Yeah I'm fine. Just thinking about what that Drake guy is capable of."

"Why don't we go see that guy personally?"

"That sounds like a good idea. Let's go!"

Serenity smiled as she wrapped her arm around Zane's. Zane blushed at the contact but continued to walk to the entryway to one of the arenas.

Meanwhile, Kari returned to room where Gatomon and all of her Pokémon were at. She saw that the Pokémon and Gatomon were having a good time chatting with each other. She also saw how Gatomon had a fun time riding on Flygon as he flew around the space they were in. Deciding to battle some other day, Kari decided to take two of the Pokémon with her just for fun and spent the rest of her day watching other people compete in Pokémon battles and the like.

Nightfall sets in as the young Kamiya settled into bed for the night. It seems like for the last few days after saving Andromon, she's started to have very strange dreams. She had dreams about a beach-like area in a grayscale setting that reeks of depression. Drops of water…sounds of waves of that ocean…and a deserted fishing village. These images often are considered a dream and yet it seems real. The occurrences of these dreams along with the quiet, low growls seemingly scare the Eighth Digidestined and making her vulnerable, yet all of it entices her to not ignore it.

Whatever these dreams were, she wanted to figure all of this out herself or at least hope these dreams would disappear, permanently. She convinced herself not to go to any of the other Digidestined's help…not even her partner Digimon, Gatomon, her brother, Tai, or even the spirit of her cousin, David. No, despite not sleeping too well the last few days Kari wanted to unravel what was going on. As she killed the lights and fell asleep with Gatomon in makeshift bed, her Pokémon comfortably tucked in their balls, and the spirit of David sleeping with his back to the wall, a small wave of darkness undetected by all of the occupants of the room surrounded Kari. This small wave of darkness loomed harmlessly ever since the day she returned to the Digital World and reunited with Gatomon. As each week passed, this looming darkness seemed to intensified, yet its presence remains undetected.

* * *

_Opening her eyes, the twelve-year old girl finds herself in front of a vast ocean. Looking around she finds herself in a bay. Across from her was a long line of land that connected to a peninsula. On that peninsula was a lighthouse with its large light on top remaining off._

_ "Where am I?" Kari asked to no one in particular. "What is with this place looking like a negative of a photograph?"_

_ All of a sudden, Kari was forced to grasp her head with both of her hands as a wave of nausea flew overwhelmed her. She shrieked in mental pain and in fear as the vibes of this gloomy place took its toll on Kari's sanity. In that instant she heard a loud rasping, heavy breathing sound that was nowhere near human._

_ "What's that!?" Kari yelped at the inhuman sound._

_ Her body violently trembled uncontrollably as continued to be terrified out of her soul. With her back facing the ocean, a big black tentacle that looked to be smoke rather than color ascended out of the water and onto edge. In a fast pace, it moved in front of Kari and was about to coil around her._

_ "AHHHHHHHH!" Kari screamed._

* * *

"Umbreon! Kari!" Gatomon and Umbreon called out to their human partner.

Kari's eyes snapped open immediately and she quickly sat up in her bed. Breathing heavily as well as waking up in a cold drip of sweat, she saw on her bed Gatomon and Umbreon looking at her with deep worry.

"Gatomon…Umbreon?" Kari blankly wondered.

"Thank goodness." Gatomon sighed. "You had another bad dream. Umbreon was so troubled that he came out of his ball to check on you."

Umbreon nodded, his worry never leaving his black irises of his red eyes.

Kari weakly smiled as she placed both of her hands on her creatures' heads and gently pet them. "Don't worry you two, I'm fine. It's just a bad dream. It's nothing for you two to worry about. Thanks for the concern."

"What's the dream about?" Gatomon asked, wanting to find out in order to help her.

Kari shook her head. "Like I said before, it's nothing I'll be fine, really!"

Gatomon wasn't convinced about Kari being okay. The same could be said about Umbreon. However, out of respect they've decided to kill subject and let Kari get out of bed. Kari gathered her attire and exited out of her room and into the bathroom.

Gatomon and Umbreon looked at each other.

"Um bre um breon umbre bre bre on. (I don't think Kari is as fine as she says she is.)" Umbreon told his digital counterpart.

Gatomon nodded. "I agree, but I don't think we should pry into her business. The girl sometimes gets as stubborn as her brother. I say we should just keep a close eye on her."

Umbreon nodded. "Breon. Umbreon breon umbreon bre on on umbreon. Umbreon umbre on umbreon bre um on bre um. (Good idea. You're going to have to do that since I'm not allowed to go out being a Pokémon and all. You look after her for the rest of the day while I contemplate what I sensed in her in my ball.)" Umbreon chirped.

Umbreon then jumped up to Kari's table where his Poké ball was at. Using his front paw, he tapped on the ball and withdrew to its cozy confines.

Half an hour later, Kari was walking on her way to school, alone. Well…David was beside her so it wouldn't really qualify as being alone. As with Kari's Digimon and her Pokémon, David too was worried about her. Back in her room, his eyes snapped open when he heard Kari's quiet scream. He wanted to check on her but Gatomon and Umbreon beat him to it.

"_Are you sure you're okay?_" David asked.

"_Yes…I'm fine._" Kari assured him. _"It was only a bad dream._"

"_If you say so…just looking out for you know for the record._"

"_I appreciate it, David. But I'm okay._"

"_Okay then…hey, I'm going to go be in someone else's body 'cuz I don't feel like being in a classroom. I'll come back later on during lunch. Take care!_"

"_You too, David…_"

David emerged out of Kari's body and walked ahead to determine which person who he should possess. He saw what appeared to be a homeless man. Though reluctant, he saw it as a way to be able to do what he pleased without alerting suspicion to what his hosts were doing out of their usual daily routine.

Meanwhile, Kari was contemplating the effects of her recent bad dreams had on her conscience. Though it scared the preteen at times, it was simply just a bad dream…or was it?

'Get yourself together it was just a dream.' She told herself in her mind.

Perhaps she learned it from David in one of her travels with him or from somewhere else, but whatever the reason, Kari could not help but feel as if she was being followed. She turned her head quickly as much as body could allow it to see who it was. "Stay away!" Kari yelled, with terrified eyes. However, she realized that her paranoia got the best out of her as it was only her best friend, T.K., who was surprised at her sudden outburst. "Oh, T.K.!" Kari blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry…"

Before T.K. could say anything, the two heard panting from behind and with bad timing, Davis ran up to the side of them.

"C'mon guys! You heard the principal you don't want to scrap gum do you?" Davis told them and ran forward.

Kari gasped upon the realization and raced after him while T.K., despite being puzzled with Kari's sudden outburst, followed suit.

As the bell to begin first period of middle school rang David, in the body of a bum, decided to walk around the outside perimeter of the school. As he looked around, his eyes widened in shock as far up ahead of him was a young woman. It wasn't just any young woman: she had long, black, raven hair, and wore what appeared to be a private school uniform.

'Oh no, it's Raye-sempai!' David exclaimed in his thoughts. 'If she senses me in this vessel, she'll think I'm an evil spirit and disperse me with her magic charms. I got to keep a wide berth!'

Using the bum's body, David ran across the empty street as fast as this guy's legs could take him and went to the beach. Raye, who didn't notice anything out of the ordinary, continued to read into the documents she received about being a voluntarily guest speaker in Odaiba Middle School.

'If I heard right, one of Serena and Amy's cousins are suppose to be in this school.' She thought. 'Maybe I might run into them or something.' She simply shrugged and just continued her way to the front gate of the school.

"_This sucks…_" David said. About a few hours have passed since he kept away from Raye. He complained about how boring it was controlling a bum so he left his body. "_I'm just going to roam the halls of this school and find a suitable host to possess for now."_

Before he could even think about reentering the school, David spotted Kari in front of the school gates. He noticed that she was staring suspiciously at the beach from across the street. Though he couldn't hear what she was mumbling, David decided to advance towards her.

'_Oh, Kari…_' David said in his head. '_I really don't know where you get that stubbornness from. I wish you would just straight up tell me what's wrong._'

As he was only about a couple of meters away from his cousin, she walked across the cross line and toward the beach. As she stopped walking, she closed her eyes and looked over at the bay.

David watched on, wondering why she would leave school so early. His eyes widened in shock once again, disbelieving at the sight he was seeing: his cousin's body became transparent. Her body fizzled in and out, like a picture from a television set that struggled to get reception.

"_What the hell?!_" He blurted. "_KARI!"_

"Kari!" Gatomon's voice called out. "Kari! Are you okay? What's happening to you?"

Ignoring Gatomon's presence, David decided to run up to Kari. However, before he manged to reach her, her entire body vanished and left behind her backpack.

"_KARI! KARI!_" David shouted, horrified at what just happened. "_Oh son of a bitch! Where the hell did she go!?_"

"Where'd she go?!" Gatomon blinked

"_My thoughts exactly._" David said, though Gatomon cannot hear him. He then jolted in shock for some reason. He looked at his arms and saw that they were slowly fading. Fortunately, it stopped. '_Goddamn it! Since Kari disappeared completely and is probably somewhere very far away, I'm fading away since my main vessel is far beyond my reach. I better possess someone quickly or I'm history!_'

Entering the school grounds, David came across an adult male. He had dark brown curly hair and wore rectangle lens glasses. Not hesitating one bit, he dived into his body.

"Keegakergerk!" The man shouted.

Looking at himself, David felt some kind of squared object from his back pants pocket. He took out what appeared to be his wallet and opened the flaps to see the I.D. card.

"Mantarou Fujiama eh?" David/Mr. Fujiama quietly spoke. "It'll do for now until I get one of the Digidestined's bodies to use. Now where's that computer lab?"

Searching around the rooms, David kept a low profile as he discreetly searched for the computer lab while avoiding contact with other teachers and school personnel. Unfortunately, he never paid much attention to where what room is what in his cousin's school. Half an hour from searching and hiding, he found the computer lab on the third floor. He noticed from afar that Cody and Yolei exited out of the lab. He assumed that Gatomon told them all about what happened with his cousin. Heading over to the nearest boy's restroom, David ditched Mr. Fujiama and headed out to the computer room. With luck, he spotted Kari's obsessive friend, Davis who was with his partner Digimon, staring at a computer screen with his "D3" as they called it in his hand. David frowned at the stubborn look he has on his face as he determined that he probably wasn't thinking logically.

"I don't care what T.K. says, I know Kari's in the Digital World and I'm gonna save her instead of digging up clams..." Davis angrily said in front DemiVeemon. "…on that stupid, sandy beach!" He then pointed his D3 at the screen as it made its usual computer sounds. "Here I go, Kari! Digi-Port open!" However, nothing happened. "I just changed the stupid battery!" He complained. "Digi-Port open!"

And yet, nothing happened. Davis grunted in defeat and pounded the computer desk.

"_I swear, Tai's 'Mini-Me' is three times much worse than him and Ash put together._" David shook his head in annoyance. "_However, you did make yourself much useful to me…with your constant jealousy with T.K._"

Nothing wasting much time, David crept up to Davis…

"What now, Davish?" DemiVeemon asked.

"I'm not going to give up yet. I ain't going to let T.P. be my girl's hero. Not in a million…keegakergerk!" Davis' body convulsed side-to-side, his eyes widened for a short moment.

The small blue and white Digimon tilted his head in confusion. "A million keegakergerk? What are you talking about?"

His human partner looked at him. "You talking to me?" David/Davis asked.

"I don't think I'm talking to anybody else." DemiVeemon replied, tilting his head the other way.

"Nevermind, I'm just being silly. Listen I gotta take off for now, I'll catch you later. Bye!" David/Davis quickly said as he exited out of the computer room, leaving a confused DemiVeemon behind.

'I did hear Kari mumbling something about a beach this morning.' David said in his thoughts as he walked downstairs and finding the nearest exit out of the main building. 'Looks like T.K. caught on with that somehow. Heh, I guess I can trust that guy over Davis any day of the week.' David then placed Davis' goggles on his eyes. 'Hang on, cousin! Help is on the way!'

Meanwhile in some darkened beach, Kari helplessly looked on as an enslaved Airdramon was wreaking havoc around her and several amphibious fish-like Digimon known as Divermon (**A/N:** That's right readers, Divermon, not Scubamon!). After, realizing that she got transported to another world against her will, Kari walked passed an abandoned fishing village similar to the one in her dreams and headed over to the beach. Spotting a cave, she hoped that it might take her out of this ridiculous world. As she went further in, she spotted these Divermon who claimed to be enslaved by the Digimon Emperor as they were serving their god, the "Undersea Master." Kari was perplexed by this and thought Digimon could not understand religion. They claimed that they were responsible for summoning her here since they believe that she could help free them. Suddenly the cave rumbled violently by that Airdramon and with Kari's help via her hidden powers of light, she and the enslaved Digimon. Unable to do much of anything by herself, Kari collapsed on her knees and contemplate her grim situation.

"I feel so helpless…" Kari whimpered. "…my brother would know what to do. I need you Tai…" She thought of her big brother. "David…Ash…Serena…" She thought about her cousins. One was roaming about in Odaiba. The other was somewhere in a regional island of his home country. The last one was somewhere far off in Tokyo. "…Gatomon…Flygon." She then thought of her own partner Digimon and her most loyal Pokémon. She closed her eyes. "THE NATIONAL GUARD!" She yelled as her stress got the best out of her. She then thought of another person. The person that out of all of the Digidestined she was friends with, this person she liked the most as her best friend. This person was the one whom she told him what happened to her in math class. This person was the one who said that he wouldn't let this scenario happen to her because he cared a lot for her. This person was…

"T.K.!" Kari called out lastly.

Meanwhile…

"Oh, T.K. I hope you know what you're doing." David/Davis muttered.

He watched on as he saw T.K., Gatomon, and Patamon calling out Kari's name from the edge of a cliff that overlooked the Odaiba bay. All of a sudden, a small void of glowing pinkish light appeared in the sky. Appearing from that void was a familiar yet gray form.

"T.K.!" The grayed image of Kari yelled to him.

"It's her!" T.K. said as he and Patamon jumped up and floated over to the void.

"T.K., wait!" Patamon said as he flew after him. Gatomon soon followed after muttering something.

"_You're not going without me!_" David said as he quickly cast himself out of his host as Davis passed out.

David then floated upward and entered T.K.'s body without possessing him. The three or rather four vanished.

They then crashed landed on some cliff. As they all regained their bearings, they all found themselves in a different dimension…a darkened dimension.

"T.K., promise me we'll never do that again!" Gatomon complained.

With great luck for the three or four heard a familiar voice again…

"T.K.! Gatomon! Patamon!" Kari called out, glad to see them again.

"There she is!" T.K. exclaimed. Unbeknownst to him, David emerged out of his body. He was relieved to see her in one peace.

"Hey guys! I'm right down here!" Her relief intensified as she saw David coming out T.K.'s body.

"Stay there!" T.K. instructed. He then saw Airdramon growling in the sky and coming towards them. "Time to rock, Patamon!"

Patamon smirked. "Right!"

As T.K. armor digivolved Patamon and engage in battle with the enslaved Digimon, Gatomon climbed down the cliffs to her partner. Being a spirit, David ran and jumped off the cliff to meet up with her cousin.

"_Man it pays to be a ghost…no broken bones from falling off such distance._" David said as he landed right in front of Kari. He then gently placed his hands on her shoulders as she beamed in relief that even her ghost of a cousin showed up. "_Thank god, you're alright I was so badly worried about you!_"

Kari grinned at her cousin. "_Well aside from being a sitting duck to that Airdramon and all, I'm fine._ _Thanks for coming after me!_"

"_No problem, kid! That's what family is for of course! So what happened?_"

Kari walked over to the enslaved and weakened Divermon. She explained to David everything she'd been through when she was in this dimension.

"_Whoa…it seems like trouble follows you like a lost puppy._" David commented after being informed of what his cousin had been through since being transported to this dimension.

"_You can say that again!_" Kari remarked.

Just then, Gatomon got down the cliffs and ran up to Kari. Though she's glad that her human partner is safe, Gatomon's attention was dealing with the belligerent Airdramon.

"Quick, Kari, I have to armor digivolve now!" Gatomon said.

Kari was about to try and make that possible when reality hit her like a ton of bricks. "But I don't have my D-Terminal or my Digivice!" She exclaimed.

Gatomon's eyes widened as she realized what happened to it. "We're toast!" She then looked over at Pegasusmon and T.K.. They were dodging every attack the enslaved Digimon threw at them. " I don't know how much longer they can last!" She then noticed the lighthouse out in the ocean. Shining dark light, she felt a negative vibe coming from that sinister tower. This feeling was similar to the vibes of a certain black structure she was use to dealing with by now. "Kari, I think I sense a Control Spire in that lighthouse!"

"Are you sure, Gatomon?" Kari questioned. "It's a weird lighthouse and all, but…"

"Trust me! I can feel the same negative energy as I can from those Control Spires. If I can get Pegasusmon to destroy it, I might be able to digivolve."

Kari looked at Gatomon questionably. "But what makes you think…never mind. Just be careful, okay?"

"We'll do." Gatomon winked. She then ran over to the bottom of the cliff and climbed back up in hopes of intercepting Pegasusmon and T.K..

Meanwhile, David was glaring over at the group of Divermon that were responsible for bringing his cousin here and nearly scaring the crap out of her. He couldn't help but feel like those creatures that claim to be Digimon were up to something despite being bound by these Dark Spirals. He decided to withdraw back into Kari's body to watch her back in case something fishy goes on.

'_This place…_' David noted. '_It feels like I've been here before and it wasn't very good at all. Arrgh! Why can't I remember anything that happened on that day I died?! I need to remember so I won't feel so lost on everything!_'

Back to the feline Digimon, Gatomon managed to jump onto Pegasusmon. She instructed the winged, armored horse to take out the lighthouse that. Using a full blast of his projectile attack, Pegasusmon managed to destroy the lighthouse which crumbled and revealed the Control Spire. The black tower then tipped over as the result of the attack. To much of the surprise of all in the area, a pink beam of light descended from the gray sky. Seeing this as an opportunity, Gatomon dived from Pegasusmon into the pink beam. After a few moments, the beam dissipated and Angewomon appeared enveloped in a warm pink aura. She then spotted Airdramon coming towards her, but Pegsusmon fired a green beam and struck the assailant.

The beautiful female Angel Digimon then crossed her arms as she charged some form in energy on them. "Heavens Charm!" She released from her arms, a shining pink cross of holy energy. Sailing like a laser, it struck Airdramon and destroyed the violent creature immediately as it dissolved into pixels.

After the battle, T.K. and Pegasusmon landed on a different part of the beach as Pegasusmon dedigivolved back into Patamon. At the same time, Angewomon descended a little bit towards Kari and the school of Divermon.

"Angewomon, you've got to help them!" Kari told her.

Angewomon extended her hands. A warm, pink light glistened on the five Divermon there and the Dark Spirals were instantly removed from their bodies. The Divermon were in awe as they were liberated from the grasp of the dark man that put those things on them in the first place.

Kari smiled, closed eyes and laughed at what seemed to be a positive event. However, she heard some unpleasant raspy howls and opened her eyes as her smile and chuckle died as she bared witness to what was happening to the Divermon. Their bodies had turned completely black; looking as it their entire body was a swirl of trapped smoke. Their bodies also enlarged and were writhing about, bulging, and making those familiar sounds Kari heard from her bad dream. As their horrifying transformation completed, Kari stepped back at the sight before her: lacking a neck with the only different color they had were their bright, yellow, reptilian eyes, they all stood hunched over a good head taller than Kari and their limbs were longer like a starved frog's. Kari increasingly grew disturbed by the overall appearance of these Digimon…if they were still considered to be Digimon that is.

"Much better…" Said one of the dark creatures.

"Now that's what I call a red eye reduction." Commented another.

Kari noticed how they were all edging towards her. She was getting increasingly disturbed by all of this. "Wait a second, you guys asked for my help and I gave it to you! What do you want now?" She gasped as one of the shadowy creatures grabbed her arm. "Let go of me!"

T.K. saw this from afar. "Let her go you creeps!" Despite being far away, T.K. ran as fast as he could with Patamon not far.

"Come…with…us, child. You'll be our new queen. We need you!" The creature from the right of the one that grabbed Kari said.

"Yes…" The dark creature that grabbed Kari agreed. "The reason we call you…is because you are worthy of being our bride and our queen. In order to fight our malevolent god, we must create new offspring." The monstrosity continued as Kari struggled to break free.

Kari snapped her eyes closed, a mixture of fright and anger boiling her mind. "I trusted you guys and you lied to me!" She angrily shouted.

Angewomon shot from her index finger a pink energy beam nearby the mutated Divermon. Though it got most of the Divermon's attention, the one that grabbed Kari didn't let go.

"No…we need this girl!" He shouted at Angewomon. Another dark creature grabbed Kari by the side.

However, a certain spirit inhabiting the Digidestined Child of Light refused to let this go on. In fact, the whole thing made his blood boil. "_Kari! Hang on! I'm taking over!_"

Kari closed her eyes as her body went limp for a moment. Her eyes then snapped open and she glared at her captor with stormy ruby eyes.

"LET GO!" David/Kari snapped.

Using his cousin's free arm, David balled the hand into a fist and punched the shadow creature that grabbed Kari's arm. The impact knocked the creature down on his back, releasing Kari's other arm. David immediately grabbed the other creature that grabbed Kari's side and struck his elbow with Kari's knee. The creature shouted in pain as he released his would-be queen/bride only to be met with Kari's left sole slamming his face and causing him to be sent flying to the other four dark creatures.

Not taking any chances, Angewomon fired another energy beam at the group of hostiles. Though the beam struck them all, rather than destroying them the attack created an explosion enough to send the five hurling next to the waters and further away from Kari.

Getting the complete message, the five mutant amphibians decided to step back into the waters. Deciding that he did his job, David allowed Kari to regain control of her body. She sighed in relief and in grief at what just happened.

"Chosen one…but we thought you would love to be our queen." One of the mutants believed as they stepped further back. "We also believed you would be glad to be our bride…with your power you could lead us in the battle against our undersea master! But, I guess we were wrong…very well. We will return to the depths, to our former god. And…wait for the time."

"But beware, child…" One of the creatures took over where his associate left off. "Our god/master can sense your power too and he will come for you."

As Kari looked on with anguish, she saw David run over to the water where it covered his ankles. Pretending that he was actually in his own body, he did the only thing he could do to express his great displeasure for them: he flipped them off with the "double-bird."

"_That's right back to the watery hole where you crawl out of!_" David shouted though only Kari could hear it. "_You dare wish to rape my cousin…you dare stalk her in her life…YOU DARE BRING HER HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE AGAINST HER WILL! Well, you better stay in that watery crap hole you sons of bitches! 'Cuz I'll get you…and I'll mutilate your mind, body, and soul! YOU HERE THAT YOU GODDAMN PIECES OF AMPHIBIAN CRAP!_"

Kari sighed as T.K. calmly walked over to her. This whole thing was way too much for her. She didn't even feel like reprimanding David for his violent thoughts or for his colorful language. She lowered her head down and sighed again. "I'm ready to go home now."

T.K. placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It could be worse, we could be scrapping gum at school."

Kari looked over at her best friend and smiled sadly.

T.K. then looked up at Angewomon. "So, how do we get out now?" He asked, curiously.

Kari…along with David then felt a strange positive energy. They as well as Angewomon, who sensed it as well looked up to see another ray of pink light shining in a large circular shape.

"I guess that must be our ticket out of here." Angewomon remarked.

After making brief preparations, T.K. mounted onto Pegasusmon once again while Kari got scooped up securely by Angewomon. The two winged Digimon then ascended from the ground and into the sky. They entered the pink light in the sky. In it, the pink light then changed into what appeared to be a bed of colorful flowers of light under a blue sky.

"Thanks for coming after me, T.K.." Kari sincerely said. "I really appreciate it."

T.K. smiled. "It's okay, Kari. I know you'd do the same for me."

Kari smiled back and then thought of something earlier. "Hey T.K., remember this morning when you said you really cared for me? What did you mean by that?"

Fortunately for the boy, Kari was looking down at the colorful scenery to not notice him blushing. "Huh? Well, you know...it was just...stuff." He stammered unable to really say what he truly wanted to say.

Kari smirked. "Well, you know what? I care for you too."

Blushing lightly, T.K. felt quite blissful with what she just said.

Both preteens then flashed a calm smile at each other.

"_And thank you too, David._" Kari said in mind where her cousin resided in. "_I will always be thankful for everything you do for me._"

"_You're welcome, Kari. After all, you really mean a lot to me…besides we're family so don't you forget it!_" David said, acknowledging the gratitude.

Kari chuckled a bit. "_You know I won't!_"

Another flash of light erupted. The next thing the four of them (or five) saw, they were back on the beach of their home. The Digimon dedigivolved back to their usual forms and they all just left the beach. They all decided that they should only inform only the older Digidestined about this but keep it a secret from Davis and the others so they won't get way too worried about Kari's well being.

Nightfall came by once more. Though, the ordeal that occurred that day ended with her being returned to her world safe and sound, Kari's memories of what happened that day still lingered on. What was that world, and what is that dark undersea master that was after her?

'Just thinking about everything those fake Divermon wanted to do to me still makes my stomach curl and my entire skin crawl.' Kari thought. Though Gatomon was asleep and so were her two Pokémon she brought in her, whom remained in their Poké balls, she had difficulty sleeping. 'I really hope I can get through this night…' She hoped with all her heart. She then glanced over on the end of her bed to see the spirit of her cousin sleeping with his back to the wall next to her bed. Next to her on her bedside also was a long sheathed sword that David suggested she get from his apartment and kept it next to her for "protection." She then looked over at Gatomon, who was peacefully sleeping next to her in bed. Kari weakly smiled to herself, closed eyes. 'I'm so thankful to have a lot of people caring about me. I'm also glad that T.K. came to me when I needed him the most. That is something I'll never forget…' The positive memories of when T.K., Gatomon, Patamon, and even David coming to her aid in that dark world helped her peacefully shut her eyes and begin her slumber.

Unknown to all again, a small shroud of darkness harmlessly surround Kari's sleeping form as well as her partner Digimon and her cousin.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Chloe: ** Once again the author made another cliffhanger to throw you readers off again. The next story shall unravel the Dark Ocean ordeal that haunts both Kari…and David. 'Til next time!


	30. 28: Kamiya Sun 2B

**Chloe:** This chapter here will probably the darkest of the arc due to what occurred in the last chapter. Please read the author's note so you won't complain about the overall chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 28**

**Kamiya Sun 2B**

(**A/N: **Warning, the beginning parts of the dream sequence contains very intense heinous themes and very strong violence between humans that could've made this fic rated M if it kept on during all of the chapters. If you're sensitive to some of the content, you're out of luck in reading since the end of the dream sequence won't have much going on.)

* * *

_**(Kari's POV)**_

_Being scared didn't even describe it. I barely regained consciousness to find myself inside a cramped closet. I feel woozy and sore all over my body as well as having that feeling of numbness. Because of how my body felt, I wasn't too sure if I was able to walk, let alone stand or even speak for that matter. Also, I shivered as the entire place that I was in was cold. The shivering I felt along with a part of my body turning a shade of blue made me look at myself to notice that I was only wearing my underwear and certain parts of my body sported small cuts and bruises. I looked ahead of me to find that the closet doors weren't completely shut as a crack remained open. I found that my clothes were carelessly thrown on the floor not far from the closet. I also saw my D3 barely showing itself from my shorts' pocket. If only Gatomon was here, I know I wouldn't be in this bad predicament._

_ I remembered that I somehow awoke from another period of unconsciousness to find myself gagged and my arms and legs bounded together in some large hut that had windows showing the skies covered by dark grayish clouds. I awoke to see a tall man with jet-black grey hair, and an "X" like scar between his eyes and on his nose. I also saw three other guys that wore white robes and a cone-shaped hood over their heads just exiting out of the hut. The guy sneered at me with a menacing look. He told me that he'll enjoy his "quality time" with me and said that if I scream or anything like that, he'll keep beating me until I was knocked out and bloodied._

_ I also remembered before my recent state of unconsciousness of he was doing with me. He pulled out a knife gently rubbed it on my face, to my neck, and even down to my stomach. He taunted how people I knew thought I was safe. I shrieked and shed tears when that monster cut my shoulder. He then said that that was nothing compared to what he was intending to do to me as he dragged me to a bedroom where all throughout I'd trembled with fear and would wish I'd just die there. He threw me on the bed and forcibly stripped off my clothes one article after another until I only had my undergarments on. That inhuman freak caressed my body as he lay on top of me and groped parts of my body. The worse of all came when he touched my breasts, his hand getting a good squeeze on my female regions as well as digging his other hand underneath my bottom and touched another area that is private. I never felt so horribly violated in my life. How dare this man even think of himself as a man? This horrible experience for me was so overwhelming that I passed out, hoping that I could just die right there and end my suffering. I still a heard a chuckle as my assailant said that he won't do "it" just yet, and said that he still wasn't finished with me._

_ I guess it explained the various cuts and bruises on my body. Just remembering that whole atrocity committed on me made me just want to cry and cry and cry. I choked a sob that made me feel a little hurt on the throat so to me, it was hard for me to breathe. No…I will not waste what energy I have left in me to cry. No matter how small my prison is, anywhere would be safe from that man, Maka Drago._

_ "Oh, little Kari…" Maka's snake-like voice called out to me. "It's time, my trampy lolita…time for you to finally feel a part of my body in you…time for you to take it and like…OW!" He didn't finish his filthy remark as I heard some bang and another voice that made me feel like a miracle happened._

_ "DON'T EVER TALK TO MY COUSIN THAT WAY! OR ELSE I'LL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!" David's voice snapped. Thank goodness my cousin showed up. I hope he'll be okay._

_ "Where's Kari!" T.K.'s voice demanded. T.K. is here?_

_ I decided to use the energy I have left in me and slowly crawled closer to the edge of crack that the closet door left and looked through it. Unfortunately, the sounds came from downstairs. This left me being optimistic about the whole situation._

_**(End of Kari's POV)**_

_ David, T.K., Gatomon, Patamon, and Electivire glared at the four men in the main floor of the hut. Clad in a leather black trench coat that hovered above his ankles, David also had on a pair of flash gauntlets that covered his sleeved arm and leather gloved hands while his legs wore a pair of flash greaves. Both sets of arm and leg armor resembled the armor David wore as the Midniteryder. He held in his hands his sheathed dual kodachis and he held a small Chinese sword in the other._

_ T.K. looked at the monitor of his Digivice and saw a strong signal of a pink dot. The small gadget also beeped a little loudly. "She's upstairs!" T.K. exclaimed as he looked at the stairs to his right._

_ "Stay where you are, you brat!" Two of Maka's men shouted as they were pulling out their handguns as they saw T.K. running to the steps._

_ "BOOM BUBBLE PAH!" Patamon shouted as he inflated himself and fired from his mouth a pressurized air._

_ "Electa! (Thunderbolt!)" Electivire launched from his antennae bolts of electricity._

_ The two attacks struck both men by their hands and their guns either were damaged immediately as they fall or were launched out of the window and then exploded, discharging the bullets at random spots that were harmlessly away from any living being._

_ "Good job, Electivire. Return…" David said as he pointed his Poké ball at his Pokémon and withdrew him back. He then tucked the ball away, gently placed the Chinese sword on the ground, and unsheathed both of his kodachi blades. He then looked over at Gatomon and Patamon._

_ "I'll deal with these sick bastards; you go after Kari!" David said. He turned his attention to all four thugs as they all pulled out various melee weapons such as knives, a machete, and a steel pipe. "It's people like you four that justify executions of criminals."_

_ The two Digimon meanwhile nodded without question and ran up the stairs._

_ "You foolish retarded cockroach!" Maka spat as he grasped his machete. "Once my men rip you from limb to limb, I'll murder that brat and those two weird animals. And then we'll rape that whore-to-be. What I did to her before I locked that lolita bitch in that closet was just getting a feel for her anatomy. When I'm through with you all, the real fun begins and then she'll join you along with all the people that get in my way!"_

_ David snarled as he glared at them through his black shades with piercing dark brown eyes. "Normally, when people cross paths with me and do heinous acts only a quarter as bad as this, I would strongly suggest to end your ways, apologize to your victim, and never ever show yourselves to me or to your victim. But since you filthy, pathetic, pedophilia pieces of horse crap made it personal when you abduct my innocent cousin, I'll make this an exception. I'LL BEATDOWN EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU AND MAKE SURE YOU NEVER LEAVE THIS HUT ALIVE!"_

_ "Kill the foolish retard!" Maka ordered._

_ The three robed/hooded men charged at the boy in black. David managed to easily block the knife and pipe swings with his small swords. Using the abilities of his gauntlets, David easily knocked them back with one push. He saw one of the men getting up and picking up his knife. David kicked his hand hard as the man winced in pain at the kick. David then pointed his blades down and without hesitation, he drove it down the man's chest and impaled him. After hearing some final choking sounds of breathing from the fatally wounded assailant, David pulled out his blades with blood dripping down on them and continued to stab the corpse a couple more times. One down, three to go._

_ The two white-robed men along with Maka looked on in shock as they saw David easily dispatching one of them. Maka's last two henchmen then decided to double team the young man by swinging their pipes at him as fast as possible. However, David calmly and collectively blocked all pipe attacks with his dual kodachis and punched both of them into the air. Seizing the opportunity, David quickly slashed both men as he jumped after them and knocked them both down to the ground. Maka watched in complete horror as he saw his remaining men die with their eyes opened and a large bloody indentation shaped like an "X" on their torsos with David's weapons still impaled in the center of the "X." Maka remained._

_ "I see…" Maka said, feigning curiosity over being intimidated. "You're a monster just like me."_

_ David snorted angrily as he placed his foot on the each of his victims and pulled out his kodachis. "Me? A monster? I'm not the one who murders innocent people, kidnaps young girls, and threatened to rape them like some parasite. The only monster I see is an ugly scarred man who's ugly in both the outside and on the inside. Fighting in Kari's honor, I ask, are you just going to hide your fear with your criticism or are we going to fight?"_

_ Maka gritted his teeth. "DIE!"_

_ "You first…" David growled. He then dropped one of his blades. "I'll humor you and fight your machete with one kodachi._

_ Maka roared as he charged at David. The two then crossed blades. At first, Maka thought he has the upper hand. Being taller and stronger, he thought he could be able to slice this boy in half and afterward, he could throw the remains of his head at his cousin, feeding off of her misery._

_ However, he thought gravely incorrect. David smirked as he faked being over powered. "Enjoying your fifteen seconds of satisfaction? Time's up!" David then pushed his blade and pushed back Maka's blade._

_ Unable to strike the boy with his machete, Maka tried to punch David with his free fist. However, David managed to block it with his hand. He threw it over to the side as he blocked another machete strike and David decided to deliver a punch of his own at Maka's midsection. The resulting blow was so painful that the pedophile coughed up blood as a result. David then cut Maka's arm, having him howl in pain as he dropped the machete he was holding onto with that same arm. David then sidestepped, lifted his foot up, and superkicked Maka at the face. Maka then collapsed onto the floor. Not wanting to hold anything back, David walked over to Maka and picked him up by viciously grasping him by the neck. To show how enraged he was that his cousin was abducted and sexually harassed by the man that he has at his mercy, David pointed his kodachi down and stabbed Maka's manhood. As the guy gave a blood-curdling scream of agony, David then lifted him up in the air and slammed his body onto a sturdy table and dragged him along the length, releasing his grip on him as Maka went sailing to the stairs._

_ David once again approached the downed kidnapper and grabbed him by the back of his neck. With ease, he lifted his entire body in the air with his back facing David._

_ "No wonder you attack helpless people…you are indeed a certified coward and a pedophiliac pig!" David hissed quietly._

_ "Damn you, you self-righteous asshole!" Maka spat, struggling to breathe through being strangled and the pain he felt from having a certain body part between this legs stabbed._

_ While keeping him in the air, David pointed the sharp tip of his kodachi at the back of his neck where it parallels with Maka's mouth. "AKU...SOKU...ZAN!"_

_ Meanwhile…during the battle between Maka and David…_

_**(Kari's POV)**_

_ "Kari!" T.K.'s voice called out as I finally saw him reaching the top of the stairs. To my added relief, Gatomon and Patamon were with him as well. Finally, my salvation has come to me._

_ "T.K.!" I shouted hoarsely through the small pain I have in me._

_ Fortunately, T.K. and the others heard me. He also spotted my clothes not too far away. He picked them up and opened the closet door._

_ "Kari!" T.K. said in relief._

_ Deciding to ignore the fact that I'm stripped down to my undergarments, I let T.K. and Gatomon free me from my bonds. Though parts of my body felt numb as well as the stinging pains of my cuts and bruises that lined parts of my body, I used the energy I had in me to wrap my arms around T.K. and sobbed without pain at what a horrible ordeal I was in._

_ T.K. responded by wrapping his arms around my body. It felt so good having that warm feeling back in my body as well as that pleasant comforting feeling from someone I care about. "There there, Kari." He hushed. I could tell he felt horrible about what I've been through. "That creep isn't going to hurt you no more."_

_ I stopped sobbing and looked deep into his azure eyes. "Thank you, T.K…." I closed my eyes and smiled weakly. "And thank you both, guys." I said to Patamon and Gatomon._

_ "Anytime…" Gatomon said._

_ "Can you still move your body?" T.K. asked me._

_ Though my body ached a bit, the numbness in my body was gone and my body returned to its normal body color. "I think I can…"_

_ We then break from our hug and T.K. quickly turned around held my clothes from behind him. Just before he had his back completely turn to me, I noticed a deep red blush on his face. "Here, I think I made you think I'm a pervert for too long."_

_ I couldn't help but giggle at T.K.'s behavior. Despite the current situation we were in, he still has time to act like a gentleman. "You're sweet, T.K." I said as I took my clothes back and carefully put them back on._

_ As I redressed myself, I heard slashing sounds from downstairs that were followed by blood-curdling screams of men. "What's going on down there?!" I asked as I held onto my long-sleeved fingerless gloves._

_ "David volunteered to fight all of your captors." T.K. answered. I gasped as I know that David is down there by himself._

_ "It looks like he's doing a good job by himself." Gatomon remarked as she looked down the stairs._

_ "What makes me curious is where is that guy getting all of his power from?" Patamon wondered._

_ I gulped inside my head. Should I tell my best friend and our Digimon about David's secret powers? I'm pretty sure at this point; David had no choice to but to show them his abilities that he kept hidden from a lot of people. My thoughts were interrupted as I noticed the shadows of my brother and Maka looming over the lit wall nearby the stairs. I saw as my cousin lifted that monster in the air. I heard Maka cursed at my cousin through the hold while my cousin said three final words to that…thing. I wouldn't call him a man._

_ "AKU...SOKU...ZAN!" My cousin yelled out in a solemn monotone voice. Those three words…translated to mean, "Slay…evil…immediately." I saw as his shadow aimed his small sword and thrust it from the back of Maka's neck and through his mouth. Even though we only saw the shadow of it, we all winced at the brutal execution._

_ "I guess it's over…" I said in a monotone voice. A part of me thought that what David did went too far, but the other part of me was glad that David managed to do away with such a horrible monster._

_**(End of Kari's POV)**_

_ After executing Maka Drago and removing the blade that was responsible for the impalement, David picked up his other kodachi and swung them both in a fast motion that removed the blood off of the blades. He re-sheathed his weapons and picked them up as he approached the stairs. Before he walked up the stairs, he assessed the damages. Before him, four bodies slain by his own two hands. To some people, those four bodies had lives that ended ruthlessly by his hand. However, in David's opinion he could care less at the body count he added to himself; those four lives got what came to them and if they weren't taken care of…permanently…then he, or anybody else that is still left alive wouldn't see another day. David adjusted his black sunglasses and spat to the side in disgust._

_ "R.I.P.." David remarked as he took one final glare at the corpses. "Rot…in…pieces."_

_ David then remorselessly walked up the stairs. He reached the top to see everybody else up there. He glanced at Kari remorsefully for what happened to her. His eyes shifted from a look of animosity to a look of sympathy, worry, and relief._

_ "Kari!" David gently called out to her._

_ "David!" Kari replied back, happy to see her cousin was alright. David dropped his swords and ran up to his cousin and hugged her strongly. If there was one strong justification to the massacre David perpetrated moments ago, it was for the safety and welfare for this beautiful young lady he had his arms wrapped around on._

_ "Oh, thank god we made it in time." David trembled. "Are you okay? What have they done to you?"_

_ Suddenly, Kari felt something from within her body. She released herself from her cousin's embrace and looked at her arms and legs. "My wounds are gone!" She gasped. To her astonishment, she saw that her cuts and bruises disappeared as if she was healed by some invisible force. She was also aware that ever since David executed Maka Drago, her body temperature returned to normal, her skin wasn't blue, and she was able to stand and even talk without any sort of strain. "This is so weird. Before, those monsters gave me all these cuts and bruises but now it's all gone."_

_ "Wha…but how?" David asked in disbelief at this turn of events._

_ "Yeah, I didn't even notice any of this until you mentioned it." T.K. said, also surprised at what just happened._

_ "I don't know…" Kari honestly replied, confused as the others. "I started to feel much better after David was fighting off all of those creeps downstairs and…" She was unable to continue as she gasped again at this unpleasant feeling she has in her head. 'What is this? I thought I heard dripping noises. It can't possibly be…'_

_ Before she could get any more agitated by the familiar drips and growls that haunted her, she saw David collapse to his knees, dropping his swords, and using his gloved hands to hold onto the back of his neck._

_ "Grrgghhh! Arggghhh!" David grunted in pain as he moved himself backwards._

_ T.K. and Kari quickly got over to David. T.K. squatted while Kari placed her hand David's trembling shoulder and T.K. remained behind David, ready to help him up._

_**(Kari's POV)**_

_ What was going on? I felt that same torturing feeling from my dreams but somehow David was the one suffering the most. I was really worried with what's happening to him. I saw that he had his hands mostly on the back of his neck. This is so strange._

_ "David, don't worry we're here. You'll be okay." I assured him._

_ David snarled through the mysterious pain he was enduring. "Goddamn it! That darkened ocean, those freaks that call themselves Digimon…these images keep on appearing in my head…"_

_ "What are you talking about?" I asked quietly. "Does it have to do with that other dimension I was in?"_

_ Unfortunately I didn't get much of an answer as David howled loudly. I saw that his hands were moved up to his head and clung onto it as if he had a massive headache or something. He then placed his fingers on the outer edge of the lens of the black shades he wore, removed his sunglasses, and threw it aside. I gasped in astonishment as I looked into his eyes. Normally, when I see David's eyes, they were dark brown like his brother's. But now, his irises turn into a different color and for a brief moment they were glowing and then they dimmed down. Sorry, I mean _different _colors because he looked like he has developed heterochromia_. _His left eye was like an ocean blue color while his right eye was a reddish color…like my eyes. This whole thing is so bizarre._

_ David stood back up quickly as he clenched one of his hands to a fist. I was really scared of what David was going to do, but I couldn't just stay from him and let him suffer. The next shocking thing he did, surprised us all. I don't know if it was from insanity or something else, but David decided then punched himself directly at the forehead. We all gasped at this thinking that David had lost it._

_ David lowered his head down as he picked up his sheathed kodachis. He then peered over at the large window. T.K. and I looked at it as well and I was shocked at the view. The sky was darkened by dark grey clouds and outside, the entire area was like in grayscale. To my added grief, I saw that same beach from afar that contained that seemingly vast darkened ocean._

_ "T.K…." David addressed as he seethed in every breath without looking at him. "Grab the 'Li-Sword,' get Kari out of here, and get as far away from this place as possible. I have unfinished business to deal with."_

_ T.K. looked at David confusingly. "What exactly are you…" He didn't get to finish as David's arms and legs were glowing and the next thing I saw was a bunch of gauntlets and greaves on him. I noticed during the materialization I saw the amulet he wore was glowing green light on the green crystal. He then ran over to the window and jumped through it as glass shattered around him._

_ Reacting quickly, T.K., Gatomon, Patamon, and I ran over to the damaged window and looked down to see David roll on the ground and quickly got up like something out of a movie or a video game. I then saw David jump abnormally high and dived forward and kept on jumping towards the beach._

_ I looked over to T.K. as he walked over to the Chinese sword that David called, the "Li-Sword" and picked it up. "T.K., guys…I don't know what's going on here to be honest…but what I do know is that I'm not going to let my cousin be in danger, so I'm going to help him!"_

_ T.K. grinned at me. "I don't know what's going on either, but I figured you'd say that. But just to be safe, we're going to stay in a safe spot in case David really needs our help. I hate to be eavesdropping, but we need to find answers."_

_ I nodded at him. I want to know what this place had to do with David._

_ Gatomon and Patamon then walked up to us. "Well then…" Gatomon said._

_ "…we're ready when you're ready." Patamon finished._

_ Somehow, a part of me felt like I can use my Digivice to get Gatomon to digivolve to Ultimate. Without thinking twice, T.K. and I pointed our Digivices at our respective Digimon._

_ "Patamon, digivolve to…Angemon!"_

_ "Gatomon, digivolve to…Angewomon!"_

_ Our Digimon then flew us in a very low altitude after David. We arrived on a cliff overlooking the ocean and the sands of the beach and lay on our front side as we edged over to the cliff to get a better look. We saw below David. We also saw to my discomfort those five mutants that wanted me to be their bride and queen. We all decided to do nothing as all of them were engaging in a heated conversation._

_ "You five freaks have a lot of nerve creating those four poor excuses to be humans. Have you no conscience whatsoever? All to drag her here to you all once again and to your master?" David snarled. My god…so those Divermon imposters were behind my kidnapping again? What nerve! And they had that guy molest me too. How low will these freaks go! And how does all of this involve my cousin?_

_**(End of Kari's POV)**_

_ "Yes…" One of them said. "We are known as the Digi-Deep Ones. We five are fed up with our dark undersea master and we wish to serve the child who bears the Crest of Light. She is more than…"_

_ "Yeah yeah I know that already, you bastards!" David angrily shouted. "I won't let that happen! Though a part of me wants to go do things the hard way, I'll give you two options to show that there's some humanity in me: you all and your god either permanently return to whatever hole in the bottom of the ocean you crawl out of and leave my family alone, or I'll destroy every last one of you…your master as well!" He snapped his fingers._

_ Kari, T.K., and their respective partner Digimon watched as David's two enforcers, the ferocious Tyranitar, and his silvery and equally intimidating Metagross came by and stood in front of their trainer._

_ Despite having intangible mouths, the Digi-Deep Ones snarled at the boy's threats. "Only we are allowed to criticize our master! Those that offend us shall be punished severely!"_

_ Three of the shadowy creatures brandished their weapons while two were running towards David in an attempt to strike him with their own slimy limbs._

_ David smirked confidently. "Screech, Tyranitar." He calmly ordered._

_ The Armor Pokémon opened his mouth and released a loud shriek that distorted the air in the direction of the Digi-Deep Ones. All of the assailants were force to stop what they were doing and covered their ears in complete irritation of this shriek. Unfortunately, all that weren't the intended targets of Tyranitar's Screech attack were forced to cover their ears, especially David._

_ The black clothed trainer looked over to his Metagross. "Use Meteor Mash on the two in front of us!"_

_ Metagross quickly maneuvered to two of the Digi-Deep Ones that were still trying to regain their bearings. A silhouette of a golden meteor appeared on its raised hands and struck the two black digital creatures. The impact sent them flying as star particles come out of Metagross' glowing hands (or front legs) and had them crashing to the ground behind the remaining three._

_ "Dark Pulse attack, let's go!" David instructed Tyranitar._

_ Tyranitar stepped forward as he opened his mouth. He launched from his mouth a beam-like blast of purple circles that nailed the three remaining creatures. The three Digi-Deep Ones howled in pain as they collapsed on the ground and dropped their harpoons._

_ "Alright, ugly…" David spoke as he saw before him a pile of injured amphibians. One apparently was far away from the pile. "You're going to regret forcing my cousin to this place and try to harm her. However, I do need one of you to live as a messenger." He then looked over at his two Pokémon, who were awaiting more of his orders. "Get rid of all but one with your combined attacks!"_

_ Tyranitar and Metagross nodded as they carried out the execution. Tyranitar fired another Dark Pulse attack while Metagross fired an X-shaped multi-colored blast from its glowing, central metallic cross (i.e. Psychic attack.). The projectiles converged into one powerful energy blast and hit the pile which caused an explosion. The force sent the Digi-Deep One not in the pile to be swept further aside. After the smoke cleared, a small crater appeared at the spot where the pile of the black creatures once laid._

_ David looked over at the last mutated Divermon. "Metagross, use Psychic and have him stand up! Make sure he doesn't move unless I 'force' him to move!"_

_ Manipulating its use of Psychic in a different way, the Iron Leg Pokémon's face glows light blue. Its target ended up being outlined in blue as he found himself standing up, but unable to use his limbs as he saw his human enemy walk up to him with his glowing armor parts vanishing without a trace._

_ David coldly slapped his captive in the face. "How do you like that?" He scorned. He slapped the creature again after each sentence. "Not much of a big shot now, huh? Still want to try and use me as a pawn? Still want to go after my family? Still want to rape my cousin!? Still want to impregnate her against her will and keep her imprisoned here by tricking her to be your bride and queen?!" He then cocked his arm back and punched the apparition two times and as hard as he could to show how he felt about the whole thing. David looked at the wounded dark creature with hatred in his eyes. "I'm going to knock your teeth…down your throat!" David shouted as he stepped back and superkicked the Digi-Deep One directly in front of his face, knocking the amphibious creature down on his back._

_ Seeing all of this on the cliff, Kari and the others are shocked at David's cruel behavior. The two humans had mixed opinions on David's actions._

_ "What's with that guy?" Kari commented, partly angry and partly worried. "It was enough that he destroyed those guy's friends but why is he still beating that creature up? That just seems really unnecessary."_

_ T.K. peered over to Kari. A part of him actually agrees with her on how David was excessively taking all of his aggression out on someone who brought Kari here to this dark place, but a part of him couldn't bring himself to scold the raven-haired boy. After all, those Digi-Deep Ones were responsible for Kari's pain and torture in the first place. "I don't know, Kari. Something tells me with the way David is acting, it seems to be personal."_

_ Kari contemplated what her blond-haired friend was saying. 'Personal? Did David had a bad experience with this place before? Oh, why is this place haunting me? Haunting David? Are they just toying with him and use him to get to me? I wish I could be strong like David and all the other guys in my family so I can stand up to whatever is responsible for this. '_

_ The two watched with their partner Digimon as David dragged the downed dark creature's limp arms to its body. He stood behind the fake Divermon's sagged shoulders as he took off his coat and threw it to the side, he then swung his arms in a peculiar motion as he ran to the left direction of the beach and quickly slid back and ran pass the prone body to the right. Once again, he quickly stopped and headed back to the downed creature and when he was close; he pointed his elbow, swung his right leg in a small, circular motion and dropped to the ground with his elbow that collected the amount of velocity from those runs struck the Digi-Deep One's chest. The Digi-Deep One wretched in pain as he body bounced up in reflex from the elbow drop his assailant used._

_ David got back up and looked over to Metagross. "Use Psychic to lift him in the air and throw his carcass back to the sea!"_

_ Metagross eyes lit into a blue light as it lifted the dark creature and threw him back into the ocean depths. Just when it did that, the entire land started shaking and the waves of the ocean ruffled uncontrollably._

_ "Is this some kind of earthquake?" Kari cried through the rumblings. _

_ Angewomon looked over to her male counterpart. "We better grabbed the two and fly up to safety."_

_ Angemon nodded. "Right, let's do it!"_

_ Angewomon grabbed Kari while Angemon grabbed T.K.. The Angel Digimon then used their wings and took flight to the skies._

_ David noticed this. 'What are those four doing here? It's not safe being here.' He thought as he got this gauntlets and greaves to reappear on his arms and legs. He noticed that most of the turbulence was occurring at the ocean. He gestured his Pokémon to get ready to fight as he took a stance with his dual blades._

_ A large sea creature emerged from the depths of the sea. Its body entire body was covered in a similar blackness like the Digi-Deep Ones David encountered and seemed to resemble a squid with all of its tentacles bind by chains, belt straps, and rings. Responsible for the disturbance, it looked down at David and his Pokémon._

_ "Well, you finally showed yourself…Dragomon, was it?" David said. "I'm going to wipe you out from existence!"_

_ The creature identified as Dragomon simply roared at David. He then sensed something and looked up above. He saw the two Angel Digimon that were carrying in their arms two preteens. The one that got his attention the most was the girl being held by Angewomon._

_ "The Child of Light…she…must…" Dragomon stopped speaking as he extended his long tentacle arm and reached up to grab Kari._

_ Fortunately, Angewomon saw this. "Scatter!" She yelled to Angemon as the two avoided the extension of Dragomon's tentacle. She then noticed that her human partner was grabbing her head in mental pain. "Are you okay, Kari?" She asked, increasingly concern with protecting herself and Kari from being attacked as well as her welfare._

_ "The darkness…" Kari trembled. "The darkness won't leave me alone!"_

_ "Don't worry, Kari." Angewomon solemnly told her. "As long as I'm here, I'll protect you no matter what."_

_ Suddenly, Kari's eyes snapped open as she looked down below. "LOOK OUT!" She shouted as she saw two sets of tentacles going after the two as well as Angemon and T.K.._

_ David saw this. "Tyranitar, use Stone Edge on the tentacles! Metagross, attack with Psychic on Dragomon!" He ordered._

_ Four blue rings surrounded Tyranitar's body. His eyes then glow white as the rings split to create stones and launched them at the tentacles._

_ At the same time, Metagross fired its Psychic blast at Dragomon's head. Though the attack caused minimal damage, Dragomon reeled back causing his tentacles to momentarily halt their approach to the four individuals in the sky._

_ Meanwhile, the Stone Edge attack struck the tentacles that were going after T.K. and Angemon and knocked them down. David grimaced however as Tyranitar's attack focused mostly on the one's going after the two and the tentacles going after his cousin and her partner Digimon did not repel them away enough. "Oh no, the remaining shards weren't strong enough to knock down the tentacles!" David grimaced._

_ All of a sudden though…_

_ "PIKACHUUUUUUUUU!" A loud voice screamed followed by a large bolt of electricity which struck the tentacles head on before it could even touch Angewomon and Kari. The tentacles then retracted back down to Dragomon, who was growling in pain after feeling those multiple attacks._

_ Unfortunately for the Dark Undersea Master, a black ball of energy headed straight for him and made impact, creating an explosion. Dragomon grunted in pain as David was astonished by the occurrences of these surprise attacks that worked in his favor._

_ Kari was also surprised as well. She along with T.K., Angemon, and Angewomon looked over to where the source of where the bolt of lightning came from. She beamed in relief to see a couple of people she didn't expect to see here._

_ "ASH! CHLOE!" Kari yelled out in content._

_ The Digidestined of Light saw to her surprise her other cousin Ash, riding on his Charizard. He grinned in acknowledgement at his cousin which assured her that he came to her aid. Next to him was none other than the red mini dress-clad teenager levitating next to him and grinning at her as well. Kari saw Ash hand-gestured to Chloe a couple of things and descended closer to the ground. Chloe, on the other hand vanished in a flash of blue energy and reappear in front of her and Angewomon._

_ "Are you okay, Kari?" Chloe calmly asked. "Ash and I came as quickly as possible."_

_ Kari nodded, not surprised one bit by Chloe's psychic powers unlike Angewomon who was slightly surprised. Ever since the day she showed up in Japan to the Kamiyas with David, Chloe allowed herself to reveal some of her powers in multiple occasions in front of Kari, her brother, and some of the Digidestined. "Thanks for coming after me." Kari said._

_ "No problem!" Chloe winked. She then looked down at David who decided to run over to Dragomon and fight him with his blades. She also noticed that Ash landed on the ground and withdrew his Charizard while telling his Pikachu to stand back._

_ Meanwhile, the battle wasn't going to well with David. Though he was able to fend off Dragomon's tentacle attacks, he was unable to destroy the so-called god that stalked his beloved cousin. For his own personal reasons, he withdrew Tyranitar and Metagross in their balls so he could be the one to slay the monster._

_ "No use! I…shall…destroy you!" Dragomon howled._

_ "We'll see who destroys who!" David spat._

_ David charged to the ocean but was one of the tentacles struck one of his kodachis out of his hand by surprise and forced the trainer to dodge one tentacle after another. Ash saw this as the blade struck the sandy ground in front of him. With a look of determination, the other twin grabbed hold of it and walked toward the battle._

_ David gritted his teeth angrily. "No way I'll let this freak win. No way! I stop this overgrown seafood dish if it's the last thing I do!"_

_ "Then how about I help do that with you as well?" Ash offered as David quickly glanced over to his right to see his twin brother looking back at him with the same piercing look David was giving him. Ash smirked in determination. "Kari's my cousin too and I won't let any freak hurt her."_

_ After a few seconds of the tense stare down, both brothers nodded and glared at the overconfident undersea master. A wave of aura appeared on their bodies as they roared a battle cry and charged at their enemy._

_ Back in the skies the two Digidestined along with their respective Angel Digimon and Chloe looked down at the action. The two Ketchum brothers were holding their own, striking Dragomon with their blades, their punches, and their kicks. It was as if Ash had some kind of super powers in him as well though not as noticeable compared to his brother's. However, even they could not vanquish this evil Dark Undersea Master._

_ 'There's got to be a way to defeat this creep.' Kari thought with burning determination in her eyes. The influence of this ocean…this dimension no longer spooked her. Many people that care for her were here in her time of need. However, the Child of Light wanted to help out and stand up to the powers of darkness and evil. 'I will not let the darkness to haunt me…I will find a way to help my family and my friends! I WILL!'_

_ As if it answered her call a beam of pink light came down from the heavens and covered her and Angewomon in its veil. Chloe and the others were shocked at this turn of events, but were forced to watch on. A bright white glow also shined from Kari as it grew even brighter, making the people who were in the sky shield their eyes._

_ As the light dissipated in front of Angemon and T.K., they both were awe-struck by what they saw in front of them. Sure, it seemed like Angewomon was still there but there was no Kari. They also saw that Angewomon's hair changed from blond to brunette. The female Angel Digimon then floated over to her male counterpart with Chloe following close behind, also surprised at the outcome of that pink light._

_ "Where's Kari?" T.K. cried, shocked that she was no longer in Angewomon's arms._

_ "Wait, Angewomon did you…" Angemon was about to speak when the brown-haired angel gently placed two of her fingers on Angemon's lips, silencing him._

_ "Fret not, you two…" Angewomon said, her voice sounding much more different as if another was speaking in sync with her voice. "She is fine…"_

_ T.K.'s eyes widened as he thought of something. "Wait a second, did Kari…"_

_ "…merge with you? Which possibly explains the brown hair?" Chloe finished._

_ Kari/Angewomon grinned. "Correct…" She looked down at the battle as the Ketchum twins and Dragomon were still in a stalemate. "I know what I must do…" Kari/Angewomon then flew down at a fast pace toward the combatants._

_ "Kari! Angewomon! No!" T.K. and Angemon shouted to no avail._

_ "Have faith in them…" Chloe said. "I'm sure she knows what she's doing."_

_ T.K. glanced at the psychic trainer for a moment and then down at Kari/Angewomon. "I hope for their sakes, along with Ash's and David's, you're right about this."_

_ Dragomon and the twin Ketchums ceased their brawl as they sensed the presence of another. They both looked up to see Kari/Angewomon between them._

_ "David…Ash…" Kari/Angewomon addressed the two brothers. "I thank you two for this, but now I must confront this being once and for all! I beg of you two to please stand down."_

_ The twin Ketchum's eyes widened and their mouths dropped wide open in shock as they heard Kari's voice from this different version of Angewomon. Though a small part of them want to protest her request, the two of them respected her wishes and walked back to sands._

_ Dragomon glared at Kari/Angewomon with menacing eyes. "The Light…must be mutilated and killed!" He then raised his large tentacle. "TENTACLE…"_

_ "SUPER HEAVENS CHARGE!" Kari/Angewomon waved her hands to the sky as she created an energy forced the immobilized her enemy._

_ Dragomon gasped as he grunted in trying to move his tentacle arm. He shifted his attention from his arm to his assailant, who formed an arm bow on her gloved hand and used it to aim an intensely glowing white arrow of light at him._

_ "Divine Celestial Bolt!" Kari/Angewomon yelled as she shot her attack._

_ The arrow struck the black heart of the smoky blackened giant and created an explosion. Dragomon made a blood-curdling roar as his body dissolved into nothingness. _

_ Though the smoke was large, it didn't cover the beautiful angel. Both David and Ash looked up from the smoke that was covering them from each other to see her take off her masked helmet. To their confirmation, the lovely angel had beautiful mahogany colored eyes which meant that their cousin did merge with her partner Digimon. In their view, it looked like a grown-up Kari Kamiya in Angewomon's outfit._

_**(Kari's POV)**_

_ Somehow…some way…I faced my fears of what this place's influence has on me and merged with Angewomon to destroy the creature that was known as the undersea master those Divermon feared and despised. Content with what I did, I sighed in relief as I took off my masked helmet. I looked down to see both my cousins whom were mighty surprised that I became one with my partner Digimon. Closing my eyes in understanding, I warmly smiled at the both of them to let them know that it was me and that I'm okay. I opened my eyes and noticed that they were staring at each other as the smoked cleared. I descended down a bit to see that the two were glaring at each other with those piercing dark brown eyes of theirs. I was increasingly getting worried at what was to become of this glaring contest of theirs. I then heard some verbal exchange._

_ "I guess that's over…" David said, referring to the destruction of the dark creature that I pulled off._

_ Ash nodded and smirked at his brother. "I guess so…"_

_ David smirked back while maintaining his glare. "Now for one last thing…"_

_ That "last thing" that David wanted to do surprised me greatly. He took off his coat and ran at Ash was hands clasped together. He tried to strike him with his arms, but Ash dodged it. Ash then tried to strike back with a flurry of punches at David, who was able to dodge them all. The fast-paced hand-to-hand combat went on for a brief moment until David struck Ash with his elbow on his chest and Ash landing a blow on David's neck. The exchange sent the two crashing to ground on opposite directions._

_ What was going on? The evil being has been defeated and I don't sense his spirit anymore. So why are David and Ash going at it in physical combat? *sigh* Boys! A good part of me wanted to fly down there and slap some sense to the both of them, but a part of me is saying that I should do nothing and just watch on, hoping the conclusion to this feud wouldn't end so terribly._

_ I then saw the two brothers getting up. Both of them were panting heavily and were staring at each other. To my surprise, the two of them were smirking at each other as if they were enjoying this "brotherly fighting." Is this what David and Ash were really like towards each other when they glare at each other every time they're in the same room? Both Serena and Chloe always told me that those two sometimes give each other death glares, but usually stop after a while and act like nothing happened and get along with each other as family. This whole thing is so confusing!_

_ My eyes widened again as I saw a blue aura surrounding Ash while with David I see a green aura surrounding him. This was really getting bizarre. All of a sudden, David and Ash's aura flared even brighter as they balled their hands into fists once again. Something was going to happen. Then, the two came rushing at each other as their auras grew even brighter and brighter to the point where I couldn't see them. All I could hear were their battle cries._

_ "HAARRRGHHHHHHHH!" David shouted ragingly._

_ "YARRRRGGHHHHHHH!" Ash screamed at the top of his lungs._

_ I managed to see their black forms in the aura as they were going to collide with their fists and then…_

_**(End of Kari's POV)**_

* * *

Without moving any part of her body initially, Kari's eyes snapped open. She gently and gingerly got up without disturbing Gatomon while yawning and stretching her body. For once after several days of being haunted by that depressing beach, she was finally able to have a dream that seemingly brought some kind of closure to her sorrow. To this girl's delight, today was Saturday. Filled with content, she got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

_Meanwhile in Pallet Town of the Kanto region in UltimaPokétopia…_

In the bedroom of the Avalon household in Pallet, Chloe woke up that morning confused. She dreamt that she met up with both Ketchum brothers and that David was saying that Kari was in danger in some depressing beach area. She eventually let David get ahead with T.K. to rescue her and then they showed up to see some evil black creature going after the two twelve year olds.

For some reason, thinking about David almost had her shed a small tear for some strange reason. She caught the tear with her finger.

"David…" Chloe whispered to herself. "How come when I think of you this sadness starts creeping up on me? What's happening with you?"

_Somewhere in the Sinnoh region a couple of hours later…_

Ash quietly looked out to the lake from the balcony he was on. He and his friends stayed in a luxurious hotel at the Valor Lakefront and were reunited with another good friend. However, his thoughts were somewhere else.

'That dream I had of that creepy grayed beach…' Ash remembered. He then sighed deeply. 'Oh Kari…T.K….I really thought the ordeal you guys had in the Digital World was over, but why did that dream I had that also had me fight my brother make it seem like it's only the beginning? It's times like this I wish that I…" His thoughts were interrupted by a familiar weight on one of his shoulders.

"Pikapi! (Ash!)" Pikachu chirped as he jumped onto his trainers shoulder.

"Hey, buddy!" Ash greeted gently. "Slept well?"

Pikachu nodded contently. "Pikachu! Pika pika pi kachu? (I sure have! Something bothering you, Ash?)"

Ash noticed Pikachu's concerned eyes. "I'm fine, really. I just had a weird dream that's all."

"Pika pi? (A weird dream?)" Pikachu wondered.

The sound of a door opening got the duo's attention. Coming into their room were two girls, both younger than Ash. One girl was twelve years old and had chestnut-colored hair. She wore a green bandanna with white trim on her head that had her hair sticking out on two sides. She also wore a sleeveless red orange shirt with a black collar, black bike shorts, white and black gloves, and red and white sneakers that complimented her black socks. The girl behind her was ten years old. She wore a white beanie over her long blue hair that had gold hair clips on front. She also wore a black and pink mini-dress with a white undershirt underneath, a dark pink scarf worn around her neck, and pink boots over her black socks. On her head as well was a small blue penguin that seemed too sure of itself.

"Rise and shine, Ash!" The twelve year old grinned. "It's time to sign up for the Wallace Cup!"

Ash grinned back. "Hey May, hey Dawn!" Ash greeted back to the girl named May as well as the ten year old girl who was known as Dawn. "Let's go!" He said excitingly.

Both girls smiled. "Energetic as usual, Ash?" Dawn said.

"I'm ready for anything!" Ash said, not hiding any sort of excitement of what's to come.

"Let's go then!" Dawn smiled.

"Piplup?! (What are we waiting for?!)" The blue penguin said, impatiently.

The three and the two Pokémon then left the room. Though on the outside, Ash was excited and cheerful about competing in the Wallace Cup in suggestion to a certain champ whose tournament was named after. However, on the inside Ash was concerned about something.

'Kari…' Ash minded. 'I hope you are alright and that you and Tai can take care of yourselves. And as for you David…soon I'll be able to catch up to you. It'll take more than trainers like my current rival to put me down for good. I'll show both you and Chloe that I'm as strong as a trainer as the two of you!'

_Back in Odaiba…__**in Kari's POV**_

I was finished freshening myself up as I went out to the living room. Knowing that my parents are out for the day, I see Gatomon on the sofa watching T.V. about seafood cuisines while playing around with a piece of string. I also saw my brother cooking up an omelet as well as some bacon and sausages.

'I guess David decided to take over my brother's body earlier.' I thought. 'I guess it explains why Tai has his hair gelled back. It sure looks pretty silly.' I giggled quietly. 'I think it's time I should confront the guy about my dream and I think it's best if Gatomon gets in the loop as well.'

"Trying to impress Sora with your new hairstyle or something..._Tai_?" I sneered.

David realized that I immediately knew that he possessed my brother. "Thought I'd try something new, Kari." David/Tai smirked. "Sleep well?"

I nodded. "I slept way better than I did the last several days."

"That's good to hear." Gatomon said from the living room. "You had me worried a lot."

"I'm sorry, Gatomon." I said. "I didn't mean to make you worry."

"That's okay! Just don't scare me like that."

"Well, I did have a really weird dream though." I admitted.

David set the food on the plates. "Yeah?" David/Tai asked as he picked up the plates and brought them to the living room. "What dream is that?"

I decided to give myself a "brief private conversation" with my cousin. "_David, I think it's best for me that I let Gatomon into our secret. I don't want to hide this from her."_

David looked at me with a very serious look Tai was able to produce. "_Are you sure about this, Kari? I won't stop you, but I just don't want too many people finding out about me."_

I returned his look with my own serious look. "_I have to…I can trust Gatomon and she can keep a secret."_

_ "Okay then…go ahead. But I want to know about this dream you had."_

I nodded. We both then sat down at the chairs and ate our breakfast. "Gatomon…" I saw she looked over to me. "I thought I'd tell you about this dream I had that is much different than the ones I've been having recently…" I started off.

"Oh?" She looked at me curiously.

"But first, I thought I'd let you know about my cousin, David." I said gesturing to him.

Gatomon stared at David in disbelief. "But I thought he's Tai and that he's your brother?"

"Hey there, Gatomon." David/Tai spoke. "I know, it's extremely weird but my name is David Ketchum, Kari's cousin…in her brother's body."

Gatomon's eyes widened. "Wha…?"

"If you don't believe me, then look at the mirror that reflects this body's image then."

David pointed to the nearby mirror. Gatomon and I looked at it and saw the reflection of Tai. What was really different about it was that in the same spot my brother's body was in, a transparent image of David was standing in front, sitting on the chair like Tai was doing.

Gatomon was totally stunned. "Now, I've seen everything!"

"Before we get into details with that…" David/Tai said. "What was your dream about?"

I then explained to the two about my dream. I left no stone unturned in the details about it. Everything from my abduction to the confrontation all the way to the brawl between David and Ash was told to them.

"That was some dream…" Gatomon commented. "And it was back at that beach again?"

I nodded to her in confirmation.

"Believe it or not, I had the same exact dream." David/Tai said.

My eyes widened. "No way!" I sputtered.

"Way…" He replied. He then looked at me with remorse and walked out to the balcony.

I guess he wanted to clear his head since everything I dreamt last night; he dreamt nearly the same thing. I motioned to Gatomon to stay where she's at while I walked out to the balcony as well. If my suspicions are correct, then I have to confront my cousin about the beach and those apparitions that stalk me so.

"David." I called out to him as he was staring out to the town. I gently placed my hand on his shoulder and cupped his chin so I could move his head so the borrowed brown eyes of my brother's would face my own. "When you confronted those 'Digi-Deep Ones' you act as if you met and fought them before. What's going on?" I then decided to gently drag my cousin back inside and closed the balcony door. David sat down and looked at the floor nervously. I questioned him again. "You know you can tell me anything if you wanted to. Right now, I need to know the truth from your voice."

"Kari…" I heard my cousin trembled.

I sighed as I went over to him and touched his cheek with my hand as I lifted his face to look at me. From how I felt, it was as if I was touching David's face rather than Tai's. "Have you been to that Dark Ocean before as well?"

David slowly nodded. I could tell he was probably disturbed by whatever happened in the past.

I didn't want to pry information out of him, but I needed to know. I love my cousin with all my heart, but he sometimes gets as overprotective as my big brother and doesn't tell me much about anything. "Look…I would really love it if you fill me and Gatomon in." I gently said to him. "As a member of the Digidestined and as your caring cousin, I need to know what you've been through as the Digidestined Catalyst. Everything."

David sighed deeply and weakly grinned at me in defeat. "Alright…it's a long story, but I'll tell you. Let me go back to the beginning of how I became a Digidestined Catalyst."

Gatomon and I listened very carefully, ready to hear out whatever David experienced in his life that involved the Digital World.

**(**_**End of Kari's POV)**_

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Chloe:** Finally, another chapter done. Stay tune for another and please review for suggestions to make future chapters better. Special thanks to 27dayz for letting use elements in his Digimon fic, "A Reason to Leave."


	31. 29: Kamiya Sun 2C

**Chloe**: Welcome again! Let's get the story started…oh and the author horribly apologizes for the long delay due to multiple issues (lack of ideas, GMAT, Grad School crap, applying for graduation, amusements from Pokémon SoulSilver, Resident Evil 5: Gold Edition, and GTA: Episodes from Liberty City.). Just to let you know there will be a flashback in a flashback that concerns David and the people of the Cardcaptors universe so if you get bored it's best to skip the flashbacks then.

**Chapter 29**

**Kamiya Sun 2C**

**(Kari's POV)**

"…and then after 'interrogating' with that freak from the Dark Ocean Chloe, your Digimon and T.K.'s Digimon, and myself went into some other portal which led me to another domain where we confronted the greatest enemy you Digidestined fought: Apocalymon, reincarnated into Mephistomon…" my cousin explained in the body of my brother. Gatomon and I had been listening very quietly about everything David had told us about his experiences involving Digimon and Digi-World. Gatomon and I were surprised at finding out how David and the three other people went to Digi-World one year before my brother, T.K., and the others did. I was also mighty surprised that the other three Digidestined Catalysts were Ash, Chloe, and Serena. I never would ever guessed or noticed that these four, one being a friend the other three being family that they would stumble upon Digi-World and not only discover the fact that us eight would eventually become the Digidestined but to inadvertently help hasten the time it for us Digidestined to confront our inevitable destiny. David also said that their roles still continued on even after what we did four years ago as he explained that he unexpectedly end up in Digi-World to watch us give up the power of our crests. After that, he encountered Gennai again and was told that he and the rest of the Digidestined Catalysts were to take charge in placing the Digi-eggs that represented the power of our Crests. In order, David was the first of placing the Digi-eggs of Courage and Friendship, Serena with Love and Sincerity, Chloe with Knowledge and Reliability, and Ash with the Digi-eggs of Light and Hope. David was with Chloe at the time when it was her turn to place her Digi-eggs in certain locations when some huge Digimon named Millenniummon attacked them but she and my cousin were able hold him off. However, the damage was done as my cousin got injured in the process. Eventually, David returned to the Digital World via a request from an email and he confronted the Digimon Emperor, met to my surprise Chloe, Serenity, Zane, and other people, how he and Chloe ended up in that creepy beach and confronted the being that was after me, and then how he confronted our old enemy whom we thought was dead as well as the tragic conclusion to what I call a "silent confrontation" compared to the battle we Digidestined had with Apocalymon. Both Gatomon and I were awestruck at how much my cousin and others were so involved with the Digital World. It also made sense how the effects of David's Digi-Poké Rod made it so Patamon and Gatomon couldn't remember what happened in the Digital World when they met him.

I noticed on my lap how Gatomon was pondering about something. "How come you never told Kari, Tai, and the others any of this?" She asked. I myself was curious as to why, myself.

David/Tai shrugged. "We were all sworn into secrecy to not tell you guys about this." Looking at me, he answered, "You, Kari, Tai, and the others were Digidestined. It wasn't really our place to interfere with the destiny that you eight along with your partner Digimon would eventually have. We all simply just held on to the secret even after your journeys four years ago ended. It didn't really cross our minds at all and we were focused on our own goals as well."

"So now what?" I asked. "A part of me feels like there's a sense of closure with me and that other place while a part of me is still uncertain if it's even over."

David/Tai sighed quietly. "To be honest with you, Kari I don't know. The only thing I have to say is get stronger, if not physically then mentally. I've always known you were strong…just remember all the times you bravely stood up to all those evil dark Digimon years ago. Remember what you fought for and let that be your motivation to face those evil forces of darkness that stalk you."

All of a sudden a beeping sound chimed in. I dug into my pocket as the sound actually came from my D-terminal. I flipped it open to see who was emailing me. "I better get ready…I was going to hang out with T.K. today, but first I going to head over to the UPC and maybe train my Pokémon."

My cousin nodded in my brother's body. "Okay, just be safe out there. If I heard right, Tai wasn't planning on doing anything until late in the afternoon when he's planning to go to the movies with Sora. I'll just go out for a while and possess some other dude."

I simply sweatdropped at David's ghostly hijinx. "Whatever you like then…I can't really stop you." I said flatly.

David/Tai shrugged as he walked over to the front door. After he opened the door, he stopped for a moment.

"Remember what I said, Kari." David/Tai reminded me without looking at me. "I know you're a strong person, perhaps stronger than even me…" He said nothing more as he closed the door, leaving me with Gatomon by my side as I was comprehending what he meant by me being stronger than him.

**(End of Kari's POV)**

In the body of his older cousin, David walked over to his apartment and went inside. His mind drifted back to the dream he shared with his cousin's little sister.

'When I had that dream, I held two sets of weapons: my dual koudachis and the "Li-Sword."' He thought to himself as he went into the closet of his room and got out the Chinese sword that bared the name. 'I wonder why I was holding that in addition to my other weapons. Could it be some sort of sign?'

He observed the weapon from the tip of the blade down to the bottom of the handle where a red string was decoratively tied to the small metal loop where a black ball attached to the red string and the ends of it was hanging down. He pulled the blade from the black sheath and gently and carefully swung it around as if he was training himself.

As he was practicing with his sword, he unintentionally pointed his sword over to a framed photograph on his computer table. Ceasing his sword swinging, the boy walked over to the table and grabbed the picture. His look of strict concentration softened as he observed the photograph. It was a picture of him and his best friends, Madison, Li, and Sakura in an amusement park. On the left, Madison was squatting with an adorable closed-eyes smile as she held onto her video camera while next to her was David sitting on a chair and raising one eyebrow up as he wore his sunglasses in a way that had his eyes showing. Next to him, were both Sakura and Li hand in hand in a romantic gesture while Sakura's other hand rested of David's shoulders. On the corner of the photo, the date of when this picture was taken took place over eight months ago.

"Those were the days…" David/Tai muttered to himself as he gently stroked the image of Li and Sakura with his finger. "I always envied that guy…I'll never forget how those two came to be…and some of the emotional drama Sakura had been through."

He then went outside to the living room and popped in a DVD-R that was recorded with other moments courtesy of Madison and reminisced about the past…

-***Flashback***-

_ David was walking around Reedington High. He finished another day of training his Pokémon in the upcoming battle with Pyramid King Brandon, who decided to stay around Japan for a bit to learn about the country's culture while visiting the UPCs all throughout Japan._

_ While staying around with Sakura and her family, Sakura told the dark-haired trainer everything that has been going on since he left. Everything from the being named the Mistress of the Cards, finding out that Julian was actually the second guardian of the Clow Cards, Yue, meeting Eli Moon, and the recent magical disturbances that prompt her on another quest to transform the Clow Cards to Sakura Cards was told in Sakura's words._

_ David spotted Sakura, Julian, Li, and Madison talking to some hyper teenage girl who was enticing them to enter a class exhibit called, "Path of the Stars." He saw Julian and Sakura going in first. For a long while now, David observed from hanging out with Sakura that she seemed to be really, really, really fond of Julian twice as much as she was with either Li or even himself so curiosity got the best out of him as he decided to find out more about the two. Noticing that the hyper girl in charge of admitting people into the exhibit would only allow two people to go at a time, David looked around and saw another doorway into the building that was unguarded and propped open. Unnoticed by the girl guarding the main entrance and by his friends, David went inside the building and into the "Path of the Stars" exhibit._

_ David was quite impressed at his surroundings. The entire room looked as if it was in outer space with the dark blue theme and the glow in the dark stars that hung from the ceiling. Even the curtains and the walls were decked out in space-like setting with even more stars. As he walked around, the raven-haired boy spotted Sakura and Julian ahead of him and were taking in the entire scenery. He kept his distance so he wouldn't be spotted by them as they turned a corner. David then walked up and before he walked around the corner, he crept over to a wall with his back touching it and made a little peak. He saw Julian and Sakura in a wider room where there were even more stars either hanging from the ceiling or were painted to give the room a breath-taking space background. The younger boy fixed his attention on Sakura, who had an expression of joy in her face, to an expression of nervousness. Though David could barely see it, it looked like Sakura shed a small tear in her eyes. Was she okay?_

_ David saw Sakura stare at the back of Julian. "Julian…" Sakura spoke._

_ Julian turned his head and stare at Sakura with his warm brown eyes. "Yeah?" He calmly asked._

_ Sakura looked up at him with trembling eyes. "There's something I need to tell you. I…Julian, I…" She shyly stuttered as she struggled to form more words in her mouth. "…I…I…really like you, Julian!"_

_ David's eyes widened. 'So she does have a thing for Julian after all! I wonder what that guy is thinking.' For some reason, David could not help but feel some sort of unpleasant feeling in him when Sakura admitted her feelings to the older teen and frowned. 'Why do I feel so down all of a sudden? I don't really…' He decided to crush his thoughts to focus instead of what's going on._

_ Julian faced Sakura and down at her as her eyes lowered down after saying what was supposed to be said. "Sakura…I like you too." He sincerely replied. "But…the person you like the most isn't me, Sakura._

_ The sudden claim made Sakura jolt her head up to look at her crush's eyes as her face showed a light shade of red. Julian continued, "Sakura, you really like your father, right?"_

_ "Yes." Sakura stared, confused by what the older boy meant._

_ "What about me?"_

_ Sakura blinked, still not catching on with what he was trying to say. "I like you…"_

_ "Aren't those two the same meaning? The feeling that you really like your father…and the feeling that you like me? Aren't they similar…?"_

_ Sakura went into deep thought as she compared her feelings for both Julian and her father. She realized that her feelings toward Julian were more similar to the way she thinks of her father rather than that of romance. "They're similar…" She admitted._

_ Julian then kneeled down to Sakura's height. "It's because I look a lot like Mr. Avalon…" He inquired. He then clarified what he was saying so he wouldn't upset the girl that had feelings for him. "It's not that I'm trying to treat you like a child and not answer to your feelings."_

_ Sakura nodded. "Yes. Do you know all along, Julian..?"_

_ "Yeah. I was very happy that you thought of me…like family, Sakura."_

_ "You realized this because you have someone…that you like the most as well, Julian?"_

_ Julian_ _shrugged_. _"…You could say that."_

_ "Is it my big brother?"_

_ Julian was surprised at her assumption but maintained his calm demeanor. "Yeah, it is. If Tori wasn't here I would no longer be here right now…"_

_ David was very shocked at this revelation. 'Tori and Julian? I would have never guessed.' He pondered. The twelve year old then observed his eleven year old best friend's facial expression. 'Oh Sakura I hope you'll be okay.'_

_ Back to the two…Sakura thought of something. "My big brother keeps saying mean things, but deep down he's a very kind person."_

_ "Yeah…" Julian agreed._

_ "He's shy, so he will often do mean things, but…"_

_ "Yeah. Though I think Tori is my number one…I don't know about his feelings…"_

_ "I'm sure that Tori thinks you are his number one, too. That's why…I think he gave his powers to Yue…Besides, if it's my big brother…I don't mind him being my dear Julian's number one person."_

_ "Sakura…" Julian grinned in relief._

_ Sakura balled her hands into fists in a threatening yet cute way. "But, if my big brother is ever mean to you, Julian…please call me! I will give him a piece of my mind!"_

_ Julian chucked as he smiled with closed eyes. "Yeah…thank you." He then gently placed his hand on Sakura's cheek. "I'm sure that you'll find him…the person that you will like the most, Sakura. And I'm sure that person will think of you more than anyone else, too. If such a person shows up, please tell me. If that person makes you cry, Sakura…I will give him a piece of my mind."_

_ Sakura looked up to Julian, content with what he said. "Yes…"_

_ David looked on, not wanting to disturb the two. 'Don't worry, Sakura. Someone out there that cares for you is closer than you think and I will always be there for you if not in body, then in spirit because I…wait a minute! Did I just think what I was going to think? Nah…Li is the one who loves her…I think. Oh man this is so complicated…do I really…' his thoughts were interrupted by a shattering noise. "What the hell!" David whispered._

_ Sakura looked up behind her and saw that the glass glowing stars were shattering into pieces and were falling to her. Fortunately, Julian wrapped himself around Sakura as the shards were dropping in. All a sudden, a flash of light surrounded the two as David was forced to shield his eyes._

_ When the trainer regained his vision, David looked over to Julian and Sakura. He was awestruck by what he saw. Instead of an older teenager covering his best friend, David saw a winged-man in white shielding Sakura with his wings._

_ 'So that's Yue…' David believed in his thoughts. "He looks rather majestic…" He said to himself quietly._

_ Sakura opened her eyes. "Yue…"_

_ Yue extended his wings. "Now that my magical powers are back, I can clearly feel it…" Yue explained. "This is without a doubt, Clow's presence."_

_ Sakura was shocked. "But, Mr. Reed..!_

_ "..is dead…" Yue finished._

_ The two along with David heard other voices that heard the sounds of shattering glass._

_ "S-Someone is coming..!" Sakura said. She then thought of an idea. "Oh, I know!"_

_ The Card Mistress then got out her Star Key. Using her magical powers, she brought forth her Star Wand and also got out two cards._

_ "__I call upon the power of my star, __ancient forces near and far__…" Sakura intoned as she spun her wand. "…Illusion and Maze, __discard all your might,__ and draw your power from my light,__ SAKURA CARDS!"_

_ Sakura pointed her wand at the two cards as a wave of power spread from the cards. Suddenly, the entire room looked as if it was in a star-filled space, complete with stair cases that gave off the fact that it looked like a maze._

_ David was once again awestruck of Sakura's magic. "What power!" He said to himself. He then went into deep thinking. 'I sense a magical power as well…I guess Eli strikes again. Oh, I'll so confront him here and now!'_

_ Deciding that Sakura and Yue could take care of themselves, David already knew who was responsible. Bringing out his amulet, David transformed to his other self and quickly ran out in a certain direction while avoiding Sakura and Yue._

_ 'I can feel an intense magic source ahead of me.' The Midniteryder thought as he ran forward. _

_ A curtained entryway appeared in front of the armored trainer and so the boy ran in. The Midniteryder walked on what appeared to be a magical symbol that had the sun, the moon, and other shapes and words in a glowing yellow outline. Standing on the magical circle in the center where the image of the sun was at was a blue-haired boy wearing squared-off framed glasses. He was holding a magical staff that had what appeared to be a design of the moon and the sun with its rays on top of the staff. He looked to be around David's age._

_ "I figure you were the one who was responsible for all of this." MNR concluded as he removed his masked helmet._

_ The younger boy grinned at the Midniteryder as he nodded. "Yes, and I believe that the person with the other energy source was you and not Sakura and Yue."_

_ David glared at the calm boy. "Eli…" He growled as he remembered stories told by Sakura about her recent ordeals. "So it was you that put Sakura through all those horrible situations as well as that certain incident back in the UPC that I had to help Sakura myself. How dare you put my best friend in great danger! What do you got to say for yourself!"_

_ Eli was not at all intimidated by the other boy's anger. In fact, he still maintained his calm demeanor. "I know you're worried about Sakura, but the trials I'm putting her through are for the best. The cards are in her possession need to draw power from her own magical energy. If she doesn't convert the Clow Cards to her very own Sakura Cards, they'll permanently lose their power for good. The cards are really important to Sakura now…do you really want to be the reason why Sakura is deemed unfit to be the Card Mistress? I'm sure deep down she's counting on you to restrain yourself from attacking me and blowing my cover so soon. What do you really think is best for our Card Mistress?"_

_ Before the Midniteryder could even answer, the sound of the curtains moving to the side behind him interrupted him. In came the person who was the main topic in both the reincarnated magician and the trainer's conversation._

_ Sakura stepped in and to her surprised she saw two people on Clow Reed's seal: she saw Eli who was grinning mysteriously at her and she saw a gasping David wearing some kind of armor and cape while holding in one of his hands a matching masked helmet._

_ The unmasked Midniteryder gasped at the appearance of his best friend while she switched her gazes between Eli and David as she grasped onto her magical staff. He wanted to punch himself hard for his blunder and stupidity. The dark-haired trainer assumed that Eli anticipated Sakura running into him, but what made him stunned in the first place was the fact that he blew his cover of having powers of his own that he never told a lot of people about._

_ "David…Eli..?" Sakura finally broke the silence._

_ The Midniteryder gestured his hand in a denying way. "Sakura, this isn't what you think honest!" He pleaded, confused and worried in this situation. "I'm not in cahoots with Eli or anything like that!"_

_ The Midniteryder then quickly looked over to Eli as he saw the head of the staff that he's holding glow red light. He then looked over to Sakura to see that her gaze was fixated on Eli's magical staff._

_ "Why…? Eli-" Sakura managed to mumble as she immediately lost consciousness._

_ "Sakura!" MNR called out to her as he managed to catch her before she collapsed to the ground. He then glared over at the one responsible. "You! What did you…"_

_ "I only had her lose consciousness and made her forget that she ever saw you in the form you're in." Eli explained, interrupting the agitated boy. "As for me, I've been found out so I'm afraid that must be kept a secret once more. However, I shall __jumble her memory of her discovery." Eli peered over to the unconscious girl with pride in his eyes. "To change two cards at once…and to even find out where I am…Sakura's powers really are getting stronger."_

_ David changed back as he looked at the girl in his arms at awe. Perhaps it was best this happened to her. He had no idea how he would explain to her his secret powers._

_ Eli continued as he looked over at Sakura, pleased with her efforts. "It's just a little more. Please, do your best." He then looked over at David. "Do you now realize why I have to do this to her? Sakura has developed a special bond with these magic cards and as regular Clow Cards, their abilities will grow weaker and weaker until they become regular cards. Because she cares so much, she has to transform them all into her very own cards. I honestly hate putting her through this but I have faith that she'll past the final stretch of the trials and tribulations I've set for her."_

_ David reluctantly nodded in agreement. "I understand…everything that revolved around these cards became a part of Sakura's life, but it doesn't mean I have to like what you're doing to her. I won't interfere for her sake, but if she gets badly hurt by you I can't make any promises. And next time we meet, I won't complain to you a second time. Until then, good day…Eli Moon!" David then exited out of the room as the magical seal on the floor disappeared._

_ Eventually, David carried Sakura outside and had her rest on a tree as Yue and Li found the two. The dark-haired trainer managed to convince the two that he found Sakura on the floor and got her outside (after informing Yue that he knew about him and the cards). A few hours later, David went ahead to the Avalon household. He was concerned about multiple things: his rematch with Pyramid King Brandon, the disturbances in Reedington perpetrated by that reincarnated Clow Reed, and overall the welfare of Sakura due to the conversation he eavesdropped in._

_ With the exception of Kero, the house was empty. Tori and his dad went out for a doctor's appointment while Chloe went sightseeing certain areas of Japan. Suddenly, the front door opened and the raven-haired trainer walked over to see who it was._

_ "Oh hey Sakura! Hey Li!" David greeted. He saw the auburn-haired girl with her head down slowly taking off her shoes while Li glanced at her with a sympathetic look. David frowned with worry as he heard sniffling as well as looking straight into his best friend's emerald eyes that looked a bit puffy._

_ "Hi, David…" Sakura trailed in a somber tone._

_ Perhaps it was impulse on part of the Card Mistress due to events of what occurred earlier, but as soon as she stared weakly into his dark brown eyes Sakura rushed up to David and wrapped her arms around his neck and clung onto him firmly. Though she buried her head to his chest, David heard sobbing sounds from Sakura._

_ The older boy quickly wrapped his arms around his best friend. He could easily guess why Sakura was so sad but he feigned curiosity as he looked over at Li. Fully aware of the relationship between Sakura and David, the brunette-haired boy only slowly closed his eyes and sadly sighed. Li felt bad for Sakura after what she told him. Though no sound came out of his mouth, Li mumbled something to the older boy which sounded like, "Sakura needs you now; I did what I could for her so now it's your turn." He waved at the two as he gently closed the door and went his way._

_ David looked down at the depressed girl. "There, there Sakura…" He soothed. For him, it was best that he speaks softly and quietly to Sakura. "What's wrong?"_

_ Sakura kept her face buried on his chest, but moved it slightly so her mouth was free. "David…" She sniffed. "We've been friends for a long time, right? I can tell you anything and you'll listen right?"_

_ David nodded. "But, of course! You can tell me anything."_

_ Sakura then explained everything that went on between her and Julian. Despite knowing all this from eavesdropping back at the exhibit, the boy listened carefully. He led his best friend over to the couch as continued to remain rather gloomy._

_ "It's funny…" Sakura muttered. "I feel like repeating the same thing I said to Li about this whole thing between my feelings for Julian and his feelings for someone else. Not to mention how he compared to how I felt about him compared to Dad. So it's all right that he doesn't love me. As long as Julian is with the person he loves, it's all right. Madison and Chloe once told me that when the person you love is happy, you should be happy, too. I ought to be happy that he's happy."_

_ David frowned sympathetically as he noticed tears falling down Sakura's eyes. "But... It seems that...for some reason... I can't help but cry... But I couldn't cry in front of him, because he'd know..."_

_ Sakura then broke down and sobbed. It pained David to see Sakura like this. The only thing he could do for her was to wrap his arms around the distressed girl and calm her down as much as he could._

_ Sakura then looked up to David's dark brown eyes. "Why am I crying...? I understand what he said, but...really, I'm glad that he's happy..."_

_ "And I believe you…" David replied, as he closed his eyes. "Sometimes, things like this happen and it takes a while to get over."_

_ The Card Mistress then sniffed again and wiped away her tears with a handkerchief. "Julian said that someday I'd find someone I really loved, and he'd love me as much as I loved him."_

_ "I'm sure you'll find that special someone." David assured her. "With someone as big a heart as you, I know you'll be able to love someone who loves you right back."_

_ Sakura nodded her head as puts her head against his. "Thank you for listening."_

_ "No problem…anything for you, Sakura. You really mean a lot to me."_

_ Sakura slowly looked up to David's eyes. "Hoe?" She muttered as she faintly blushed in response._

_ "C'mon, Sakura! Let's just relax on the couch until you feel better."_

_ A few days have passed since that sad day for Sakura. She continued to convert more and more of the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards with help from her guardians and from Li. Her actions went under the watchful eye of not only Eli and his followers but also the Midniteryder and Chloe, who thanks to her psychic powers was able to find out about Sakura's secret life as the Card Mistress. The two witnessed Sakura's final test as Eli finally confronted her and cast a powerful spell upon all of Reedington, which placed all of the residents to sleep as well as darkening the sky. Those with magical powers are able to resist the spell. With Chloe's psychic powers and David's aura powers, they are no exception to that condition so they remained awake as they bared witness to the entire confrontation from afar. Many times, Chloe had to persuade her friend not to interfere as Eli's minor assaults on Sakura provoked the armored trainer from wanting to aim a large orb of energy and blast it at that "bastard kid" as he dubbed Eli. She did so to remind David that Sakura must face her greatest task without any outside interference in order to prove herself worthy of being the Card Mistress. Reluctantly, he agreed to hold back his assault and watched on. Fortunately, Sakura was able to not only transform all of the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards she was also able to break Eli's powerful spell. The darkness in the sky reverted back into the original sunset that took place prior to Sakura's final test. Content with how things went, the two trainers depart from the area. Little did David knew, feelings are revealed from one certain magic user to another._

_ "Are you alright?" Sakura asked Li._

_ The brown-haired boy aided Sakura by transferring his own magical powers to her in order to break Eli Moon's spell. Unfortunately, this left the descendant of Clow Reed exhausted as he was forced to squat down as Sakura came back to check up on him._

_ "Yeah…" Li muttered as Sakura placed her hands on Li's shoulders. He then looked up into Sakura's caring eyes. "Sakura…"_

_ "What…?" She asked, curiosity expressed on her face._

_ "I…"_

_ Sakura blinked, wondering why Li was so hesitant in saying what he needs to say._

_ "I…" Li looked down for a brief moment and then looked back up at the girl who was still holding onto him. "I like you!" He finally blurted out._

_ Sakura gasped in surprise in what the boy just said to her. The boy's confession left the Card Mistress completely speechless._

_ Li sighed deeply as he felt he needed to say more. "To say that I like you would be putting it way too lightly. Sakura, as I got to know you better over the time I spent with you…I honestly can say that…I LOVE you. But…because I love you I must let you know something else. It's that…it's the fact that somewhere out there…I won't say who since it's a secret…there's someone out there who deeply cares for you and has the same feelings towards you that I do."_

_ Li slowly closed his eyes as he breathed in and out deeply as the girl he cared for continued to stare at him in a mixture of confusion, disbelief, and awe. 'David, I finally said it to her. I finally told her how I feel before it's too late. But, as someone I considered a good friend I won't stab you in the back by leaving you out of Sakura's life. Honestly though, I sure hope I did the right thing.'_

_ A few days passed since the confrontation between the two masters of the magical cards. David Ketchum and Chloe Device met up with Eli Moon and surprisingly Leland McKenzie, the woman who helped Eli with his task while helping Sakura earlier during her Cardcaptor adventures. After a few brief introductions to each other, Eli thanked the two greatly for not interfering with Sakura's quest to convert the Clow Cards to her own. As compensation, Eli handed over a steel attaché case to David. Interested with what was in it, David decided to open the case. Eli and Leland grinned in amusement at the shocked reactions David and Chloe had on their faces when they peered at the contents of the case. In it was a huge sum of money stacked, bounded, and organized in a row. The amount of yen in that attaché case was, according to the card that was inside of it, equivalent to one million dollars. Regaining his composure, the young trainer stated that his peace of mind on Sakura's well-being is enough for him but he'll still take it as compensation for the emotional toll it took in his mind concerning his best friends' safety. Furthermore, David accepted one more optional favor from Eli in the near future and as he and Chloe left Eli's residence, made an agreement with Eli that it was best that they would act as if they never met._

_ The next day was David and Chloe's time to depart from Japan. It was also the same day for Li's departure. Now that the disturbances perpetrated by Eli was over, it was time for him to return to Hong Kong despite not getting any response from Sakura concerning his affections for her. Surprisingly, Sakura showed up in haste to see the three she care about go their separate ways. After a heart-warming goodbye the four split away as Li and his guardian and David and Chloe walked deeper into the airport, waving at Sakura's cheery figure as the farther they walked, the smaller the view of Sakura was until they entered another part of the airport._

_ "Chloe, since we both have some time before we go on separate flights can you excuse me and Li for a moment: I need to talk to him about important matters." David asked._

_ Li looked to his guardian. "Yeah, Wei can I have some time to talk with him?"_

_ The two looked at their respective traveling partners seriously before nodding at their request._

_ "Okay, but don't take too long." Chloe said. "I'll check us in on our flight."_

_ "And I shall do the same for ours, Master Showron." Wei told him._

_ Wei then went over to the booth that had the entrance to Li's plane._

_ Chloe then started walking to the booth that held the entrance to her and David's flight to the Kanto region. Stopped to look over at Li and grinned at the boy. "I know we only met for a short period of time, Li but it was nice hanging out with you along with Sakura and Madison. Thanks for spending time with them during those times David and myself could not."_

_ Li smiled warmly at the older girl and bowed in respect. "It was an honor meeting you, Chloe. I hope we have more time to hang out with each other again."_

_ Chloe smiled back as she turned around and walked away, hand-gesturing a goodbye to him. Li then looked over to David, the boy whom despite having a rocky first encounter with each other developed an understanding between each other as they developed a good friendship based on how much they have in common as kids with amazing fighting talent._

_ "So, did you ever confess to her?" David asked._

_ Li nodded. "I did. However, I did mention that someone out there...meaning you though I doubt she'll realize that immediately that feels the same way I do."_

_ David's eyes widened. "Why did you do that? You know she's gonna get confused about who it is you're talking about and I know you have feelings for Sakura."_

_ "But I know you feel the same way!" Li retorted. "I think of you as one of my best friends. I'm not blind, David. Sakura seems like she has feelings for you almost as much as she initially had felt for Julian. I can tell by how Sakura hangs out with you that the two of you have such great chemistry."_

_ David shrugged. "Sakura and her family are good friends with mine. Same with Madison's. We along with my brother go way back so of course she's comfortable with me. But I don't mind her and you being a couple. Sure you started mean and arrogant but we all got along and you warmed up to her very well. Besides, I'm a twelve year old Pokémon Trainer: I don't have time for romance and all that."_

_ Li observed the older boy carefully. Looking at his dark brown eyes, he could tell that David was very sincere about this whole thing. In his perspective, this whole thing could be viewed as a love triangle, but there was no animosity or any sign of jealousy between the two boys. "That may be, but I can tell from the look in your eyes that you really do think of her as more than just a friend. And I'm sure you don't think of her as a sister either._

_ David huffed. "Perhaps…but I'm not really the type to get into love or any of that fluff right now at my age. I'm not like all those people here in Reedington. I'm not like your cousin. I'm not like one of Sakura's girl friends that has a crush on her teacher or like Tori and Julian with their affections toward each other. However, I do care for Sakura a lot. I also care for Madison and even Chloe. I can honestly say that's as far as the chemistry between me and those three young ladies go." He then gave Li a serious look. "And I know you're the one for her. So I'm asking you…no I'm begging you…please when the two of you do become an item, please take care of Sakura in my place. She needs you."_

_ After a few seconds passed, Li sighed deeply and relented. "Okay, I'll take care of her. Anyways, it was great hanging out with you. Keep on striving on being the best Pokémon Trainer around."_

_ "I will…" David grinned._

_ "Will I ever see you again?"_

_ "I'm sure you will! The way I see it as time passes, if I see Sakura then I'm bound to see you!"_

_ Li smiled at his good friend's optimism. The two then fist-bumped each other and went on their separate ways._

-***End of Flashback***-

David/Tai grabbed out of the fridge what appeared to be some squared object wrapped in a napkin. He then unwrapped the napkin in which the squared object turned out to be a flask. He twisted open the cap that was on it and made his way to the living room.

On the television set of the living room, an image of a brunette-haired boy was on it with a warm expression on his face. David/Tai sighed deeply as he took out what appeared to be pills of some sort. He stared at the T.V. screen with a somber look in his brown eyes.

'Oh Li…' David/Tai muttered in his head. 'I was pleased to hear that several weeks after we went our separate ways that day that Sakura finally returned how she felt about you. Why man? Why did you…' David/Tai forcibly shook his head getting rid of whatever thought he had concerning the descendant of Clow Reed. Holding onto the flask, he raised it at the image of his friend on the screen. "To you, Li Showron!" He said as he drank a small portion of the contents out of the flask. He then looked over to his other hand and saw the three pills in the palm of his hand. He was about to stuffed them into his mouth when at the last second he hesitated and threw them out the balcony door and down the building.

"No, it's enough that I drank alcohol using this body!" David/Tai exclaimed. "I don't need to ruin my cousin's body with anything worse. Sorry, Tai."

Shutting off the T.V., David/Tai took off into the day.

Meanwhile, in one of the arenas of Odaiba's Underground Pokémon Coliseum a Pokémon battle was taking place. On one side of the rocky-designed battlefield was a large electric mouse that resembled a Pikachu. Its trainer in the trainer's box was a cocky, arrogant, blue-haired boy whose hairstyle was spiky and combed back. Unfortunately, this Pokémon battle he's competing in looked to be grim for him as he gritted his teeth in agitation.

'Oh man, oh man, dawg!' The boy grimaced. 'And here I thought these noobs in the UPCs are supposed to be weak trainers. That chick on the other side with her Flygon wiped out three of my Pokémon with two of them being Ice-types and now she's making my Raichu look like a complete noob. This is almost like how that homeboy with his Pikachu beat me in the Sinnoh region. No way, I'm letting some softie little girl beat me! I'm the shiznit here and I will persuade her to trade that strange, white-colored Glameow and make that part of my team!' "Don't let its Ground-type quality intimidate you, Raichu! Make it take a dirt-nap with Volt Tackle!"

Meanwhile, on the other side of the field…

"That Raichu's one tough mouse. I guess it must be that Sho guy's strongest Pokémon." Kari muttered as Gatomon was perched up on her shoulder. 'I managed to get this far thanks to the abilities of my Flygon so I'll keep on the pressure.' She then noticed that her opponent's Raichu was covered in golden electricity and was charging towards her Flygon, which was standing on a leveled surface of the battlefield. "Flygon! Dodge it now!"

Flygon nodded as it lifted its wings and took flight with seconds to spare as Raichu collided with a large stone that was behind the Mystic Pokémon's former position. The collision caused an explosion and formed smoke as Flygon looked down at where Raichu should be at.

Sho smirked. "Nice try, babe. Raichu, after that Flygon!"

Raichu roared a battle cry as it launched itself into the sky from the smoke. Still under the effects of Volt Tackle, Raichu charged at Flygon like a rocket intending to smash into the Dragon/Ground hybrid.

"Oh no you don't!" Kari retorted. "Flygon counter with Heat Wave!"

Flygon's wings turn to a deep shade of red as he flapped his wings in a rapid pace. He then released a wind of flames at the glowing Raichu. Due to its inability to maneuver freely in comparison to the winged Pokémon, Raichu took the blunt of the attack and crashed to the ground. Unfortunately for Kari, Sho's last Pokémon managed to barely get on its feet as Flygon descended to the ground a few feet away from his opponent.

"Oh no! Raichu's burned!" Sho declared to himself as he noticed parts of his Pokémon's body being seethed in flames. "End this battle now! Prepare for Hyper Beam!" He ordered.

Using what speed Raichu has left, it dived at Flygon. Using its tail, Raichu managed to pin Flygon by the neck onto another stone wall.

Kari gasped at the sight as she knew Hyper Beam was a powerful move used by many final-evolved Pokémon. "You creep! What is your Raichu doing with my Flygon!"

Sho scoffed at Kari's outburst. "Little babe, this ain't no holding hands contest…this is a flat out Pokémon brawl and I'm going to win it! Raichu, Hyper Beam attack!"

Kari glared fiercely at her ruthless opponent. For such a weirdo who acted like some wannabe gangster from those movies her brother rented, he sure has a lot of nerve to pull off some heartless tactic.

"Kari!" Gatomon whispered. "You got to do something quick or Flygon is finished!"

Kari nodded as she went into a deep thought. 'There's got to be way to counter this. If I don't, then I'm sure Flygon will get knocked out. Think, Kari." She looked over to the battlefield and saw a ball of energy slowly forming in Raichu's mouth. 'Okay, from the looks of things Raichu is quite exhausted from everything Flygon has thrown at it. I got it! It's a gamble, but I have faith in Flygon and the rest of my Pokémon. "Flygon! Get back at Raichu with a small Dragon Pulse!"

Flygon strained a sound as he was pinned from the neck by his opponent's lightning-shaped tail. "(Got it!)" He then glared at his assailant as he opened his mouth and quickly charged a small, turquoise-colored energy ball and fired it between Raichu's eyes.

The attack caused Raichu to grunt in pain as it reeled back and faced the sky. The Mouse Pokémon prematurely fired its Hyper Beam attack at the ceiling instead of at Flygon. Fortunately, the ceiling was sturdy enough to withstand projectile attacks and the only thing the attack did was making dust-like debris fall onto the battlefield.

Regaining all of his strength, Kari's Flygon used his hands to shove Raichu and freed himself from that tail.

"My, how the tables have turned again!" Kari taunted as Sho snarled at her.

"I can't believe you managed to counter Raichu's Hyper Beam strategy!" Sho replied in utter disbelief.

"Since Flygon's mouth was free I decided to use your close-range strategy against you! And since Raichu has to recharge, it's my turn now! Flygon, Earthquake!"

Flygon jumped up high and landed hard. The impact sent white shockwaves to come out of the ground and made its way to Raichu, who was pretty much a sitting duck after wasting the use of Hyper Beam. The shockwaves of Earthquake struck Raichu hard and the ground it was standing on crumbled, causing the Electric-type to collapse into the depression. As the dust settled, Flygon again took flight in pride as it looked down on Raichu, whose eyes looked as if it were in black swirls.

The referee officiating the match looked very closely at the downed Raichu. "Raichu is unable to battle. Flygon is the winner! The victory goes to…Kari Kamiya of Odaiba!"

Taking in the ref's judgment Kari was mighty surprised at what just happened. Using her very first Pokémon, she overpowered what appeared to be a trainer who used brutal tactics with his strongest Pokémon. Not only that, she managed to sweep away the other four Pokémon with Flygon. She then beamed in happiness. "I did it! Way to go, Flygon!"

Flygon flew over to his trainer, content that he won another Pokémon battle for the sweet, gentle, compassionate young lady that he was honored to be trained by even if these days she wasn't a full-time Pokémon Trainer compared to certain relatives in her family.

Back on the other side, Sho withdrew his downed Raichu back into its Poké ball. He was in complete and utter shock and disbelief at the fact that a girl who was a trainer that did not originate from the Pokémon Isles beat him. The defeat he suffered felt no different from that time his Raichu lost to a mere Pikachu in the rematch he had with a certain raven-haired trainer. He walked away in shame as he felt as if his entire body was eroding away.

Back to the victor, Kari happily laughed in joy as she was very proud of her Pokémon for displaying such courage in the challenges he faced. Suddenly, her smile turned to a small grin as something crossed her mind.

'David, I did it again!' Kari thought to her "dead" cousin. 'It may have been a while since I battled other trainers but to me, it felt like it's been a day or two since I last had a Pokémon battle. Is this what you meant by getting stronger? Having that same driving spirit I have as a trainer and use it as the bearer of the Crest of Light against the darkness that's making me feel weak inside? I'm not sure right now, but I…I will find my way and keep the light in me strong so I won't feel so helpless.'

Perishing the thought, Kari withdrew her Flygon back into his ball and left it back in the safety of the caretaker's room along with her other Pokémon she hadn't gotten the chance to use. Having some spare time left before meeting up with T.K. at the beach, Kari decided to go around other arenas with Gatomon by her side. In the sidelines she stumbled upon an active Pokémon battle. On the platform on side of the field was friendly rival, Zane. He looked as if he was really into the battle. On a nearby bench behind him was Serenity. Kari noticed that Serenity looked on at Zane in admiration. She giggled as she thought up of something in her head.

'It could be me, but I think those two are starting to become an item!' Kari noted. 'My instincts are simply telling me that and the whole chemistry between those two looks even more obvious than with Ash and Misty and those two still haven't admitted their feelings yet.'

The ruby-eyed girl then looked over to where Zane's opponent was at. It was an older girl, but it wasn't an ordinary girl. She had piercing, deep purple-eyes and shoulder-length black hair. She wore a white, sailor miniskirt outfit with purple and maroon highlights on it. She looked to be a good couple of years older than the white-haired trainer. Accompanied with her was another girl around Kari's age. She had pink-hair and wore a pink highlighted version of the fuku her friend was wearing. That girl cheered excitingly in support of her friend.

"Do you know either of those people in the field?" Gatomon asked her human partner.

Kari nodded. "Yeah. The guy in the platform is a trainer named Zane. He's a very skilled trainer. The girl behind him is Serenity, a friend of mine from school. The other two I don't know them personally. I think that one girl battling Zane is one of the Sailor Scouts and so is that girl that's with her.

Gatomon blinked. "Sailor Scouts?"

Kari looked at the screen of her D3 and was now aware of what time it was. "I'll explain later. Right now we gotta book it and meet with T.K. at the beach."

Gatomon nodded. "Okay then. Hopefully we could get some milkshakes along the way."

The two then left the stands of the arena. On the scoreboard had the pictures of Zane in a red background and in the green background was his opponent where underneath the picture on the scoreboard, it identified her as Sailor Saturn. Below the pictures were three bars in respectful colors. Both trainer's bars showed only one lit bar which indicated that both trainers are down to one Pokémon. All of a sudden the red bar shut off after a while.

Kari walked on in a quicker pace. She past the arena that held Pokémon Contests as well as walking past a auburn-haired girl at least a year older than her with emerald eyes. She held a Contest Ribbon on one hand while on her other arm, a plant-like Pokémon with two crossing purple petals covering its body rested peacefully.

"Ready to go?" A dark-haired girl ran up to the auburn-haired one. "I can't wait to see the look on his face."

"Ready!" The other girl stated.

Meanwhile, on the beach T.K. and Kari walked side-by-side with their respective Digimon. Both had discussed about a lot of things especially about a certain incident that the two were in not too long ago.

"Are you sure everything's okay now?" T.K. asked, solemnly.

Kari nodded seriously. "Yeah, I feel much better now. Was I really that spaced out?"

"Well, you were phasing in and out during class and you looked rather gloomy, but at least it's good to see you're better again." T.K. noted.

Kari grinned in confirmation. However, she quickly frowned as she thought of her experience at that creepy beach as well as that nightmare she had. "I really hope that's the last time I see that place again. If that whole thing happens again…I don't know…"

T.K. interrupted her. "If it does happen again, just remember that you have people who care about you a lot to save you and fight the darkness together with. One of those that care about is right on your shoulder…"

Kari looked over to her right shoulder to see Gatomon nodding in agreement. "I won't lose you this time, Kari." She said in such devoted conviction.

Kari smiled. "Thanks, Gatomon."

T.K. decided to continue. "…and of course she's not the only one. You still have the rest of the Digidestined around, especially yours truly."

Kari giggled and looked over to the beach, hiding the faint blush away from her best friend. "I'll be sure to remember that. That honestly means a lot coming from you, T.K.."

It was T.K.'s turn to blush as he looked over to the ocean and observed the small waves. The two spent some time sharing their companionable silence as Gatomon and Patamon were playing in the sand in the deserted area. He was in deep thought as he thought about something or rather…someone.

'Good 'o Kari.' T.K. thought. 'She reminds me so much of _her_. Then again knowing Kari longer, _she_'s the one that reminds me of the girl standing near me. It's been a long while since I heard from them…'

Kari noticed T.K. staring out to the waters. She could tell that in no doubt he was thinking about something. "What's in your mind?" She asked curiously.

T.K. looked over to her. "Oh, um…I'm just remembering some friends of mine that I had at my old school." He answered solemnly. "It's been a while since I last talked with them, let alone seeing them. A lot of stuff like school and being a Digidestined distracted me from doing any of that. I don't blame them if they're mad at me for not speaking with them for a while. "

Kari nodded though she regretted asking him. Just like him towards her, she hated to see T.K. depressed and the fact she couldn't do anything about it didn't make it any better. "I'm sure they wouldn't think any less of you, T.K.."

"Perhaps, you're right." He replied. Another thought crossed his mind. "So, by now Davis would be around you in a few short minutes. I haven't seen him around. So how'd you manage to ditch him?" TK asked, smiling.

"Oh, well I have to thank Sora and even Tai for that." Kari said happy to be away from the afro-haired boy even if for a few minutes.

"Really, this must be what the third or fourth time that they've helped you out?" TK wondered out loud

"I can't remember it's too many to count really." Kari said laughing a little.

The two talked about everything that was going on in their lives since it had been awhile since they had a pleasant conversation because every time they do get time Davis somehow interrupts it.

On the sandy beach, Gatomon and Patamon were playing around the sand making sand castles with their bare hands…and paws.

"To be honest, it's just me, Gatomon…" Patamon stated. "But is there something about T.K. and Kari? They sure sometimes act a little weird especially when their faces turn red at times."

"Hmmm…" Gatomon placed her paw to her chin. 'Those two do seem to be very close. Maybe they…' She thought for a moment and then decided to just keep it to herself…for now. "I don't know, maybe they just have more fun being with each other than having Davis around. Let's have a race to get to the end of the sands near the water! Bet you can't beat me!"

Gatomon dashed off as Patamon blinked in confusion. "Hey, wait for me! No fair!" He shouted as he flew off after his feline companion.

Back to the two humans standing on the sands. After they ran out of things to say the two sat there enjoying each other's company. As the sun was setting, T.K. walked Kari to her place on the sidewalk. Unnoticed by them, Zane and Serenity were walking down the sidewalk across from them.

Zane sighed. "I have to admit, that Sailor Saturn sure gave me a run for my money."

"But at least you gave it your all." Serenity assured him. "It looked like it would've gone either way."

Zane closed his eyes and grinned. "Well, I didn't expect any less from her. To what I heard, the Sailor Scouts are supposed to be extremely strong Pokémon Trainers that rival or even surpass many regional members of the Elite Four. I also heard that even some of the members of the Elite Four in other regions of the 'Pokémon World' came to Japan to challenge them and were beaten by those young women. It seems like their reputation as trainers are as huge as their reputation as super heroines of Tokyo."

Serenity nodded. "And here I use to think those girls were only fictional…like out of those mangas I read. But I guess since there aren't that many evil monsters around these days, there's no need for them to show up that much."

Zane decided to change the subject. "So...is everything okay with you these days?" He asked.

Serenity sighed to herself. "Well…"

"You don't have to tell me if it's that personal." Zane comforted her.

She weakly smiled at him. "Oh Zane, you're sweet. I don't mind telling you anything. Nothing too exciting unless having a 'douchebag' for a father and having a bunch of hussies taunting me for no good reason counts as exciting. And my father…I don't think he even loves me at all."

"Sorry to hear that. I'm sure things will get better the next day."

"Well, at least it's good to have friends like T.K. and Kari around. Kari stood up to most of those other girls at school for me and told them off. It's people like Kari that kind of remind me of the friends I had back at Reedington."

"You think they would ever show up here to see yah?"

Serenity rolled her eyes. "I wish. T.K. is the only friend from Reedington that moved here. I don't want to be a bother to ask any of my other friends to come here and my father doesn't want me to go back to Reedington. I sure miss them a lot though."

"Serenity? Is that really you?" A female voice wondered.

Serenity turned around to see a pleasant sight for sore eyes. "Madison!"

Zane grinned in content as he saw the two squealed in delight and embraced each other. 'This must be one of the friends Serenity was talking about.'

"What are you doing here?" Serenity asked, curiously.

"Oh, I just showed up to see what Odaiba is like." Madison answered, casually. "Reedington Middle School is under big renovations so some of the students are scattered into other middle schools around the other districts for a while. I managed to get transferred to Odaiba Middle School and so is our favorite auburn-haired girl."

Serenity's eyes brightened. "Sakura's here too! Oh wow, this is going to be a friendly reunion." She then realized she was with someone. "Oh, and Madison this is Zane…" She motioned to her white-haired "friend." "He's a new friend of mine who is a guest observer from that Pokémon country."

Madison bowed politely. "Nice to meet you, Zane. I'm Madison Taylor, an old friend of Serenity's."

Zane grinned and shook hands. "The pleasure's all mine, Madison."

"Where's Sakura?" Serenity asked.

"Well, we decided to have a little sleepover at a certain someone we both know…I'm sure _he'll_ be very surprised to see her…"

In an apartment building on a certain floor, T.K. walked on to his place with Patamon on his head. As he went inside, he saw next to his mother's shoes were a pair he didn't recognize. He shrugged off the brief curiosity.

"Mom, I'm home!" T.K. addressed his mother nearby the front door.

"Glad you came home before I even thought about calling you." His mother's voice called out from another room. "There's a nice surprise for you."

"Huh?" T.K. wondered.

Before he could even ask, a quick blur showed up and ambushed him.

"TEEEEEKAAAAAYYY!" A bubbly tone coming from the blur squealed in excitement.

That blur turned out to be a squealing girl who seemed to be a year older than him yet still shorter. The blonde-haired Digidestined nearly lost his balance and yet he managed to maintain his standing. The same could be said about Patamon, but he managed to hang on properly on top of T.K.'s hat. Unfortunately for T.K., his vision was blocked by auburn hair which to him it smelled familiar…like cherry blossoms. When the girl pulled back T.K.'s face went from confusion to happiness at the sight of a pair of sparkling emerald eyes that he haven't seen in a while.

"SAKURA!" He happily shouted while twirling the girl around.

_To be continued…_

**Chloe: **Uh-oh another cutoff suspense! The author apologizes greatly for taking too long in updating as well as having not much going on. Anyways, this will be the last time the author uses a 2A, 2B or chapter whatever part whatever. Thank you all for your patience! See ya!


	32. 30: Kamiya Sun 3

**Chloe: **Here we go again! Sorry for the long wait. Now…last chapter, David spilled his guts completely to his cousin about his clandestine obligations as a member of the Digidestined Catalysts. He reminisces about the past concerning important people in his life while at the same time; Kari fully recovered from her emotional breakdown involving the beach from that other dimension. Now let's see what happens…

**Chapter 30**

**Kamiya Sun 3**

The girl, Sakura, giggled in his arms as he let her down. "Long time no see, T.K.!" She cheerfully greeted in her normal bubbly tone.

T.K. nodded happily. "It sure has been a while. I don't suppose if you're here then…"

"…I'm here too?" Madison finished as she walked up to T.K. from behind.

T.K. grinned widely as he turned around. "Madison! Ah, come here!" He motioned to the dark-haired girl, who was holding a camcorder.

The two then hugged each other. "Great to see you, T.K.." Madison said in a closed-eyes smile. She then took a good look at him and over to Sakura, who was confused as to why she was sizing up the blond twelve year old. "Hey, Sakura. It seems like our little T.K. grew up over the years."

"Hoe?" Sakura blurted in realization as she sized up the boy in question herself. T.K. looked confused as to what the older girl was doing. "Whoa, T.K.! When you were eight, the top of your head reached up to my shoulders. Now, look at you! You're now taller than the both of us.

T.K. blushed at the close contact he was having with auburn-haired girl. "Well, barely. The both of your foreheads reach up to my eyes." T.K. honestly noted. "So, what are you girls doing here?"

"We're here to visit you, silly!" Sakura happily replied. "And also...well, let's just leave the rest as another surprise."

"Huh?" T.K. looked dumbfounded.

He was going to question the two when Madison came in front of him and looked up at his head. "Hey T.K., what's that on your head?" She pointed at the still and quiet Patamon, who sweatdropped at the unwanted attention.

"Uh…it's my special "head-warmer" for my hat, yeah." T.K. stammered. He realized that now was a bad time to have Patamon out in the open like that and is now staring into the doubtful gazes of the two girls in front of him.

Sakura and Madison didn't buy it, but shrugged their shoulders and nodded anyways. After all, they're here to see their old friend, not interrogate him like some sort of suspect. "Well, I got to say it sure is a cute little stuffed animal." Sakura cooed as she gently patted Patamon on the head.

Despite receiving a gentle petting from the girl, Patamon continued to remain still. The three then caught up on old times with the girls revealing that they're sleeping over.

The very next day, the Digidestined or rather, the second generation, went to the Digital World to search for another Digi-egg. Despite what had happened with Kari, she and T.K. managed to keep the whole affair concerning that dark dimension under wraps from the others for now. Their little quest had led them to a forest which had lake with a restaurant on the other side.

Of course, things weren't going too smoothly after they had their meal. The Digimon that ran the restaurant, Digitamamon did not take lightly to the kids' lack of money (or rather lack of the desired currency). Before tensions reach up to the boiling point between a talking bipedal egg and a short-tempered girl, a kid with blond hair entered the restaurant claiming he'd pay the bill for them.

Still inhabiting the body of her cousin, David emerged out of her and examined him thoroughly. Other than himself, his brother, his first cousin once removed, and his best friend no other human is capable of traveling to the Digital World by their own free will. Of course he didn't have to think about it any further when Mimi appeared from behind and revealed that that this English-accent American, Michael is a Digidestined. David was very surprised that this guy was another Digidestined that he unwittingly made all those years ago. He listened on with his story on how he became a Digidestined sometime after the original eight in Japan did. David also learned about how Davis, Yolei, and Cody had their fair share of their first encounters with Digimon. Most was during the incident with Myotismon four years ago while one was with the battle over the internet that took place sometime after.

"So then everyone was involved somehow." Mimi concluded after hearing the three newer kids' experience.

"It's like we're all connected." Palmon added.

David was in deep thought. '_Connected by common encounters, yes. Linked equally by our relevance with Digimon and the Digital World, I doubt it…_' He mumbled in his head, ignoring the restaurant owner's complaining about the payment of the bill.

In his opinion, the trainer has yet to accept the newbie Digidestined children. Sure they had unique personalities just like the original eight, but the original Digidestined had been through a lot more and faced many struggles during their time in the Digital World. Seeing visions of their experiences, David respected and admired his cousins and the six other people that saved the world. He even befriended Sora, Matt, Izzy, Joe, and T.K. long before he, his brother, his best friend, and his cousin witness what they were going to become. The second generation Digidestined on the other hand, along with anybody else with a partner Digimon, David is nowhere near impressed with any of them, especially Davis.

He observed on further as the Digidestined had to battle on with another enslaved Digimon of the Digimon Emperor. He saw as Michael fellow got his partner Digimon, Betamon digivolve to Seadramon as well as seeing Yolei receiving the Digi-egg of Sincerity to counter the threat of the enslaved Digitamamon.

After these events occurred, the Digidestined children of Japan returned to their world, content with knowing another Digidestined as well as acquiring another Digi-egg.

Monday came about unfortunately for kids who detest school. Kari entered the school building and headed over to her locker. As she got her math book, she saw an unpleasant sight. She saw a group of three girls ganging up on Serenity as they knocked her books on the ground.

"Well, someone's in a pleasant mood today…" A snobby, curly-haired girl snorted.

"What happened? Did someone look at you? The ugly horror of Odaiba?" Another girl asked in a conceited and scornful tone.

The tallest of the three bullies grabbed Serenity as the poor girl had a look of fear and defiance on her face. "Look here, you cheap slut to-be. Happiness for you is something that's out of your reach got it? You don't deserve it at all you little…"

"PUT HER DOWN NOW, PAULINA!" Kari yelled at them, angrily. She refused to let anybody pick on her defenseless friend as she walked up to them and ripped off Paulina's grip on Serenity.

The three bullies snarled at her. "Big mistake, Kamiya!" Paulina hissed.

"I guess little 'Miss Goody-two Shoes' has to stick her little nose where it doesn't belong." The green-haired girl remarked.

"Let's put these two trampy losers in their place." The red-haired girl suggested.

Kari tensed up as she glared at the three female bullies and had Serenity get behind her. However, her glare eased as she saw David emerge out of her and headed straight towards Paulina.

"Well, Kari…time for me to knock those pearly whites out of your…heauegerkergerk!" Paulina blurted all of a sudden.

Paulina's two friends looked at her direction. "Is something wrong…

*WHAP* *WHAP*

Using the hand, David/Paulina repeatedly slapped the two lesser bullies on the face, which triggered a quarrel with each other as he left the taller girl's body. This gave Kari and Serenity the opportunity to leave the scene as the three bullies were now engaging in a catfight with each other, which was eventually broken up by the school officials. The bullies glared at each other as they realized that they were gonna face the principal for their fiasco they've committed.

Serenity was utterly confused at what just transpired. "Now that…was weird, but at least those jerks are gonna get what they deserve from the principal. Thanks for helping me, Kari." Serenity sighed in relief. "I don't know even what their problem with me was."

Kari grinned. "No problem, Serenity. Anyways, those girls are complete snobs anyways. They think they're better than every girl here and I guess you were just caught in their crosshairs."

Serenity looked at her watch. "I better head to class. My teacher is doing a role call for our field trip at the zoo. Thanks, Kari!" She flashed a grateful smile as the older girl ran to her classroom.

Kari smiled back and walked over to her class. She quickly settled in her seat and closed her eyes as other students rushed inside the class. "_Thanks for helping me back there, David. Couldn't have done it without you." _Kari spoke in the psychic link she used to communicate with her cousin's spirit.

"_No problem, Kar._" David humbly replied. "_Couldn't just stand there and see you and Serenity get bullied by those bitches._"

"_David! Language! I swear, you're worse than my brother when he uses dirty words._" Kari reprimanded her older cousin.

Kari could hear a snort from in her mind. "_What? Nobody heard that! And besides I started cursing when I was around your age."_

"_Cousin, you're too much sometimes…_" Kari growled in her head.

"_And that's why you love me!" _David chuckled.

"Hey, Kari!" Davis interrupted the mental conversation.

Kari snapped her eyes open to see Davis with his hands on her desk. "Oh, hey Davis! Hey T.K.!" She greeted as she saw her best friend walking up from behind the goggle-wearing leader.

"Did you hear what's going on today in class?" Davis asked.

Kari shook her head.

T.K. decided to fill in. "We're going to have a substitute today for math since Mr. Eriol has a family emergency. I heard it's a young woman."

"Hey, I was going to tell her, T.E.!" Davis complained.

T.K. ignored him. "We also are going to have two exchange students with us for a while. I don't know what school they came from but they're definitely local in Japan."

"Wow, a substitute and two exchange students. That's sure unusual at this time of the year." Kari murmured.

The bell rang which signaled the students to sit on their assigned seats. T.K. sat one seat in front away from Kari while Davis was forced to sit in the seat. In from the door that was closest to the teacher's desk was indeed a young woman whom was in the tender age of 20. She was shy-looking, with short dark blue hair and wide blue eyes. She wore a long red skirt, a black top underneath a white unbuttoned, short-sleeved shirt.

'Wow, she looks beautiful.' Kari thought to herself.

David emerged out of Kari's body and remained behind her as he looked on in surprise. T.K.'s eyes widened in surprise.

'Whoa!' T.K. thought. 'My substitute teacher is my cousin…'

"Hello there, class!" The newcomer greeted with small subtle hints of nervousness. "My name is Amy Mizuno. I'll be your substitute math teacher for the week." She then briefly explained how she is a fourth year student from Juuban Municipal High School and that thanks for her years of hard work, she was able to take fewer classes since she was on the verge of earning her high school diploma in Japan's school system version 2 (**A/N:** To my knowledge the girls of Sailor Moon were 16 years old when they entered high school & were 14 when they were in middle school. In this fic, the Sailor Scouts are on their last year in ver. 2 while with every other character that has to go to school, its ver. 1, which is the original Digidestined attending high school while Davis, Kari, Yolei, and T.K. are enrolled in middle school with Cody still being in elementary.)

The 8th and 7th grade students were in awe. Most of the boys stared at Amy dreamily as they viewed as both smart and beautiful while the girls had on looks of jealousy of how this "book worm" was able to attract the male students with ease. T.K., grinned humbly at his cousin. He always liked her for all the times she was there for him and his older brother especially when it came to school work. This was indeed a surprise for him.

'So Amy's the sub…' He trailed in his thoughts. 'Wonder who the two new students are gonna be? And speaking of "two," where did Sakura and Madison go? They sure left pretty early.'

Little did he know, more surprises continued on.

"Before I start the lecture, I also would like to introduce two exchange students since this class is a mixture of 7th and 8th graders," Amy stated. She then looked over to the door where she came in. "You can come in now and introduce yourselves to the class!"

The two students in question entered the classroom. Both were girls that wore what appeared to be school uniforms. The uniforms had a black miniskirt and a white sailor outfit with black trim as well as a red ribbon tied in the front just below the collar. What completed their look were the white hats that covered mostly the top of the back of their heads as well as the white socks and black shoes they have worn now.

T.K. was shocked at the identities of the two students. However, he wasn't the only one. The spirit of David was in total disbelief as he stared intently at the new students.

'_I…I don't believe it…they're here…_' David murmured in his mind. '_And I thought having Amy here was a shocker._'

Meanwhile, Davis gawked at the two girls. 'Whoa! Those babes are as pretty as Kari especially the one with the brown hair. They sure got nice legs, too. No! Bad Davis! Kari is my one and only!'

Kari gazed at the two newbies with interest. 'Hmm…those two sure seem to come from some private school if they're wearing those uniforms. The one with the long dark hair is a complete stranger to me, but something tells me I met the other girl with auburn hair and emerald eyes. Maybe not hang out with her, but I sure seen her a good couple of times.'

"My name is Sakura Avalon." The auburn-haired girl introduced herself.

"And my name is Madison Taylor." The dark-haired girl stated secondly.

Both girls bowed politely as Amy cleared her throat. "As you can see, class both Sakura and Madison originate from the town of Reedington. Their school, Reedington Middle, is currently under major renovations. Let's make these two young ladies feel welcome." She then looked over at the two girls. "Sakura, Madison, please take your seats next to…" She looked at the class once more and saw her cousin, T.K.. She saw that the two desk seats bonded together behind him were vacant. She smiled at him as T.K. smiled back. "Please take your seats behind the boy in the vest." She pointed over to her cousin.

"'Kay!" Both girls nodded.

Madison and Sakura walked over to T.K.. They took their seats behind him, but not before they sheepishly grin at their old friend, whose mouth was wide open in surprise at the fact that they're in the same school with him once again.

David gulped. '_I don't think it's a good idea for me to stay here for long…I don't want Sakura to sense me with her magical abilities. I better take my leave for now.' _He then faced Kari. "_Cousin, I'm going to take off for now, I'll see you later okay?_"

"_Ahh…okay._" Kari replied, confused as to why he wanted to do so, but decided not to question him. "_Meet back after school okay?_"

David nodded as he walked passed her and through the wall. '_Goddamnit_, _Sakura…' _He minded in his head as he adjusted his shades. '_I wish things didn't have to be like this…I should've…I should've at least been there for you back then…_'

Back in class, Amy was lecturing the class of the use of math. Experience from their actual teacher had bored the students of what seventh grade math was all about, but the students seem to take in her enthusiasm on the subject and listened with interest.

After discovering that Madison and Sakura were the new exchange students T.K. was very surprised, but in a positive way. Curious to know why they kept this from him, he exchanged written, tiny notes with the two as a means of non-verbal communication.

"_So this was the surprise you were talking about?_" T.K. wrote in the note he passed.

Sakura scribbled something in the same note while Madison did the same. They subtlety passed it back to their younger friend. T.K. then scanned every word they say as the first letter in their sentences began with their first initials:

_S: You got it! Just like old times, but this time having classes with you! We left early to sign the temporary enrollment papers._

_ M: We originally planned on meeting up with you today instead of yesterday, but Sakura missed you a lot. I hope class is as interesting as this._

T.K. decided to write back. He saw as Amy faced the blackboard and wrote up variables and numbers. He quickly handed them the note after flashing a friendly grin. The two girls grinned back and looked at the note.

_T.K.: Don't get too excited, girls. We just got lucky with the sub being my cousin. All the other classes we're going to have depends on your opinion about what subject we're taking._

The note exchange between the three caught a bit of attention with some of the students that were sitting nearby or behind them, though most simply ignored it and minded their own business. However, two certain preteens were intrigued with the exchange.

'Huh?' Davis wondered as he saw the new students interacting with T.K.. He sat on the left of them. 'What's with the new girls and T.Q. exchanging notes? Darn that guy! First Kari, and now these miniskirt-wearing babes.' He frowned. However, his frown instantly turned into a sheepish and goofy grin. "Wait! If T.U. hits it off with either of them and stays away from Kari, then she'll definitely be my girl for good this time!' He chuckled cockily as his ego once again rose up to its proverbial roof.

Speaking of which, Kari was observing what T.K. was doing with the new students. For some reason, she could not help but feel a pang of jealousy as a lot of thoughts went into her head.

'Huh? Why is T.K. passing notes with them? Do they know each other? Hey, I think I even see him grinning back to that girl! Who does she think she is?' She frowned as she was referring to Sakura. She shook her head. 'Why am I acting like this? I don't really think T.K. is my guy, do I? This must be how Davis must've acted when T.K. first came here. Damn! Hold on! I shouldn't really be acting like I am now; I'm sure those two girls seem really nice…'

Time passed by as well as the classes that went on. Fortunately, it was lunchtime at last for the students of Odaiba. As Kari got her lunch and sat on a clean table, she saw Cody and Yolei waving at her. She waved back as the two sat with her.

"Hey, you two! Did you hear about the two new exchange students?" Kari asked.

Cody shook his head. "I never heard of any coming to this school."

Yolei thought inquisitively. "I think so. I heard we were supposed to be having students from some private middle school that closed down for renovations. That much I know. Why?"

"Well, they're in my class and it seems like they know T.K.." Kari answered.

"Oh really? How are they like?" Yolei asked.

"Well, they're both girls and they're wearing school uniforms with the whole sailor shirt, sailor hat, and miniskirts that go along with it. To be honest, something about those girls is rubbing me the wrong way. They were quietly exchanging notes to T.K. during my math class back and forth."

Yolei smirked to herself. 'I think I get it…' She said in her head. 'I smell a pang of jealousy. These girls you're talking about seem to be all over T.K. and you're not comfortable with it because…'

Before Yolei could finish her thoughts, Cody looked over behind Kari. "Over here, T.K.!" He called out to his older friend.

Kari looked around to see T.K. coming over to them. Of course, he wasn't alone as Sakura and Madison were with him. 'Maybe I can get some answers as to why T.K. is acting like he's hitting it off with those two girls.'

"Hey, guys!" T.K. greeted as he took his seat next to Kari while Sakura and Madison sat next to him from his left. "Yolei, Cody, I like to introduce to you some old friends of mine." He hand gestured to the girls.

"Hello, my name is Sakura Avalon." Sakura bowed politely.

"And my name is Madison Taylor." Madison also bowed.

"Nice to meet you both, my name is Cody." Cody bowed back to them.

"And mine's Yolei." Yolei greeted.

Sakura took this moment to look over T.K. and noticed Kari. "I think I saw you in class, right?"

Kari nodded. "Yeah, I'm Kari Kamiya."

"Nice to meet you!" Sakura smiled. She then remembered something. "Oh, you must be the Kari T.K. talks about!"

Kari looked at Sakura funny and glanced back at T.K. "Really?"

T.K.'s only response was him putting his hand behind his head while chuckling nervously.

"Yeah! I remember when we first met he mistaken me for you, time." Sakura remarked

"Oh? Anyways, out of curiosity since I saw you exchanging notes with Teeks here…do you two know each other then?" Kari questioned.

Both girls nodded. "Yeah, we went to the same elementary school with T.K. back in Reedington." Sakura answered.

"How long have you both known T.K.?" Cody asked.

Madison shrugged as she decided to answer. "We've known him since he was nine years old. We were ten back then when he was in fourth grade around the same time we were in fifth."

For some reason, Sakura could not help but glance at the girl next to T.K.. This Kari Kamiya for some reason seems familiar to her. 'Hmm…T.K. always did mention someone by the name of Kari whenever I do something that reminds him of her. But it's not just that that makes me curious. I think I must've run into her on more than one occasion without knowing who she is…'

Her curious gazing did not go unnoticed by the girl in question. Kari noticed this and gave her a confused look. "Something wrong, Sakura?"

Sakura shook her head out of her gaze and sheepishly giggled. "Oh no. It's just that I feel like this is not the first time I met you though."

Kari thought for a moment. "I think I might've seen you a couple of times, but I can't put my finger on it."

T.K. looked at both of them curious as to what they were talking about. "Did you two meet each other or something long ago?"

"I'm not very sure." Kari and Sakura replied simultaneously.

T.K. reared his back, slightly startled at how they answered his question at the same time. However, he quickly grinned at the two brunettes. "You know, even though I see the both of you talking to each other for the first time, I get the feeling that the two of you are going to get along just fine."

Both girls blushed with embarrassment. Shaking off the awkwardness she was experiencing, Sakura went into her backpack. All of a sudden she her eyes widened in disbelief at what was in her bag.

"Hoe?" Sakura blurted as she saw a certain something or rather _someone_ she didn't expect in her bag. "Kero!" She muttered in a scolding tone. She covered her mouth as she realized her loud and quiet outburst.

"Something wrong, Sakura?" T.K. asked.

Sakura chuckled nervously. "Oh no, I just need to use the restroom that's all. Okay, I'll be right back."

Everybody at the table was staring at her strangely.

"You want one of us to show you the closest one?" Kari offered.

"Oh no, that's okay I'll find it on my own." Sakura said as she picked up her backpack in haste. She did not notice the postcard falling off of her backpack as she stood up and got moving.

"Don't get lost…squirt!" T.K. teased.

Sakura heard that last remark. She looked over from behind and glared at T.K., but in a playful way. "T.K.! Don't call me 'squirt!'" Sakura reprimanded him in an indignant voice. "Just because you're now taller than me and both Madison and I think of you as our little brother and all, doesn't mean you can call me that! Only my big brother can and I still hate it!" Sakura quickly stormed off in search of a bathroom. 'Why oh why does Kero keep on stowing away in my bags?' She complained in her head.'

For some reason, Kari felt like the weight has been lifted from her emotions. This all started as Sakura referred to T.K. as her and Madison's little brother. 'Wait a second; was I really that jealous of those two about their relationship with him? They're really nice people, I shouldn't do that! Hold up! I don't really like T.K. like that, do I? I mean we're best friends, and I hadn't seen him that often in the last couple of years, but he's still the same old T.K.. His personality hasn't changed a lot, so why am I feeling like this?

"Oooookay…" Yolei trailed. "That was strange why Sakura took off all of a sudden…"

Being use to why her cousin/best friend act the way she does (as well as catching the quiet outburst); Madison cleared her throat and shrugged. "Oh don't worry; Sakura can be a tiny bit hyper at times." She lied. "But you'll get use to it."

All of them shrugged. As T.K., Madison, Cody, and Yolei chatted amongst themselves Kari peered over to her right and noticed the postcard that Sakura dropped from her bag. She excused herself to get herself some juice from the vending machine. Kari quickly picked up the card and walked over to the vending machines.

Kari observed the picture on the card. "This is a postcard from the Sinnoh region. It sure is a little larger than the card I got from Ash." She concluded as the picture showed a nice view of what appeared to be a lakefront that said, "_Greetings from Valor Lakefront of the Sinnoh region!"_

Kari got a grape juice from the machine and slowly made her way back to the others. "I really do believe I've seen Sakura before but where? And I wonder why a girl that lives in Reedington has a postcard from the Pokémon Isles?" She mumbled. "I don't think it'll hurt if I read the back and keep it to myself until I give this back to her." She turned over the card and read the small typed text to herself:

_Dear_ _Sakura,_

_ I hope things are okay with you these days. I'm still sorry that I had to leave you in the mood you were in. Though you insisted that I should go onto Sinnoh to continue my Pokémon journey, I felt bad leaving you in the state you were in, especially when my brother disappeared on you when you needed him the most. I currently have 3 badges and by the time this card is typed, I'm competing in a Pokémon Contest known as the "Wallace Cup" so I can bond with and make my water Pokémon stronger. But enough about that, I've been thinking about what you said on how I feel about a certain red head that was with my brother and I when we came to visit you and I've decided I'm gonna finally tell her how I feel. I hope to hear from you again and wish you in good spirits!_

_ Love always, your best friend,_

Before Kari could even peer at the name of the person below the last set of words, the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Kari quickly returned to the others. She also saw Sakura with them, but decided that she'll give her back to her when it was just the two of them.

The next class for the Kari, T.K., Davis, Sakura, and Madison was simply study hall in the library. Unfortunately for Kari, since her mind was on all the homework she received from her classes, she spent her time working on them rather than finish reading the rest of the postcard. She also noticed that T.K., Sakura, and Madison were also doing the same thing so she decided to wait for a while before returning the postcard to Sakura.

_Meanwhile, at the same time somewhere in the Digital World…_

'It's a good thing I possessed Uncle Susumu and got myself this solar-powered chainsaw and face shield. I don't think I would get it with Tai or Kari's body.' David minded as he brushed the dirty blond hair of his host body. 'You should be grateful, Sammy Tsukino; you're finally gonna pay your dues the way me and the rest of the Kamiya-Ketchum-Tsukino family had by letting me use your body while the Digidestineds are at school. Still, I'm surprised you're here in Odaiba but it ain't my concern.'

Instead of heavily depending on the second Digidestined group to cleanse the Digital World of the frequent Control Spires that popped in every area, David has decided to do a little demolition work without the needing them to open the gate. He figured as long as his spirit is in total control of whatever body he possesses, he'll be able to use his Digi-Poké Rod to easily travel to and from the Digital World.

He was currently in an open field where a row of control spires were stacked next to each other like dominoes. Luckily for him, the place was deserted as he saw far over the distance about a dozen enslaved Digimon were terrorizing other innocent Digimon while some fought back. This gave David the opportunity to go through with his plan.

"Time to knock down some spires!" David/Sammy declared to himself as he put on the face shield and readied his chainsaw. Carefully following instructions of how to operate the dangerous power tool, he started the process of sawing one of the spires in front. Sparks flew from the collision of the saw and a section of the dark tower as David pressed forward. After a few minutes of sawing, David pulled out and noticed that the Control Spire was emitting sparks on its own. He looked at his handy work as he saw that the structure of the tower was severely weakened to the point where he didn't have to completely use the chainsaw to cut through it. When he saw that the electric sparks of the tower ceased to continue, David repeatedly kicked on the same side he was sawing off. After four good kicks, David has managed to knock down of the spires to the side.

David/Sammy grinned in satisfaction of his work. "One spire down, nine more to go..." He remarked. "This time I'll saw off the next one so it'll fall in the direction of the other spires."

The teen looked around to make sure that weren't any enslaved Digimon nearby. Seeing the coast is clear, David went to work on the second spire. After a few minutes of sawing and several seconds of kicking, David managed to knock down the second Control Spire. It fell on the same direction of the other eight spires. Though it massive weight helped knocked down the third dark tower and it in turn went on to the others, the ninth and tenth Control Spire managed to remain standing with the ninth Control Spire withstanding the stress and the weight of the fallen eighth spire. David remedied this though as he weakened the bottom of the eighth spire with the chainsaw and moved out of the way as the ninth tower started to collapse in a faster rate in the direction of the last tower. As anticipated the last tower had fallen as well.

David/Sammy chuckled as he quickly packed up his chainsaw and ran deeper into the nearest canyon to avoid detection. "Well, that test worked well!" He said to himself as he headed over to a T.V. monitor that showed a computer lab he had used to gain access to the Digital World via the Digi-Poké Rod. He pulled out the object in question and pointed it to the monitor. The screen flashed all this light which consumed the teen's host body and thus, David returned back to the real world.

In a dark lair within the Digital World, the Digimon Emperor's partner Digimon, Wormmon was keeping things neat in his master's command room. He heard a sound coming from one of the many viewing monitors. He looked up to see the one that made that sound. This screen showed an all square tiles in three different colors: black, white, and gray. In one section where the black squares were next to the gray squares, ten of them suddenly turn into white squares.

"Huh?" Wormmon pondered. "Someone's been destroying the Control Spires in that area. Couldn't be the Digidestined? Could it? Oh well, for the sake of my health I didn't see a thing." Wormmon frowned sadly as he glanced at the furthest door. "He's been in the laboratory for a while cooking something up with his secret weapon. Oh Ken…is all this what really makes you happy?"

Back in Odaiba Middle School of the real world, Yolei was typing away in the computer that contained the Digi-Port in it.

"Well, time to see what progress is made in the Digital World." Yolei muttered to herself.

The lavender-haired girl pulled up a map of a random area in the Digital World. She sighed as she looked at grid map of it. "Looks like Ken is showing no signs of stopping. " She remarked as she saw there were twice as much black squares than there are of both white and gray squares. All of a sudden, some of the black squares on the border next the white and gray squares suddenly turned into white ones.

"Huh?" Yolei scratched her head in confusion. "The black squares suddenly turned white all of a sudden?" She typed some commands on the computer. "Davis, T.K., Kari, and Cody are still in class and there's no signal from Tai and the others. How strange. I guess some Digimon are not gonna let the Digimon Emperor get his way that easy." A small grinned formed on her lips, content that at least someone out there is aiding the Digidestined children's cause.

Meanwhile, it was now the beginning of sixth period for the students in Odaiba. In this period for Kari, T.K., and Davis it was P.E. at last.

"Hmm…these gym clothes sure feel much different compared to the gym clothes I wore back in elementary. The shorts sure are shorter for the girls." Sakura commented as she examined what she was wearing in the girls' locker room. She wore a white t-shirt with red trim and matching shorts.

"That outfit certainly looks good though to be honest." Madison said as she pointed her camcorder at Sakura.

Sakura blushed in embarrassment. "Is that really necessary, Madison?" Sakura whined.

"Oh c'mon! You look great in it, Sakura!" Madison pleaded.

"What's with the camcorder?" Kari asked as she got finished dressing up and looked over next to the two whose P.E. lockers are next to hers.

"Oh it's nothing." Madison replied, casually. "I just love to record some Sakura moments here and there. And being in a new school is no exception for that opportunity."

Kari looked at Madison strangely and glanced over at Sakura who sweatdropped in embarrassment. "Yeah she does this a lot, but I kinda got use to it." She chuckled nervously.

Kari decided to change the subject. She was going to tell her about the postcard when the final bell rang to start the last class of the day. The girls then went outside to the meeting point and met up with the boys. The P.E. teacher shortly followed.

"Good afternoon, class!" The P.E. teacher greeted kindly. "Let's get into our daily routine of warm-ups shall we?"

The students then were doing some stretches with their arms and legs. With the help of the P.E. teacher, Sakura and Madison were able to blend in with the routines that the other students were used to doing. After some sit-ups and push-ups, the teacher gathered all the boys and girls together to explain the activity of the day. It was time for their occasional mile run. Some of the students groaned at the tedious activity while some didn't mind and few actually liked it.

As the P.E. teacher sent out her students to the field where they were doing the mile jog/run, she called Sakura and Madison over.

"Now, I am well aware that you two ladies are temporary transfer students." She said. "The 'Mile' activity is optional for you young ladies, so you don't have to participate this one time."

Sakura shook her head. "No, I'll do it. I love to run."

"I think I'll sit out just this once." Madison decided. "But next time I will definitely be ready."

The female instructor smiled. "Alright then! Let's catch up to the other students."

Back on the field…

"Oh man this stinks, Kari." Davis moaned. "What rotten luck that we have to run the "Mile" today!"

"I don't think it's that bad." Kari disagreed. "I thought this wouldn't be a problem for you considering you're a soccer player and all."

"Yeah, but it's boring to run for a long while with no ball to kick!"

"Kari!" T.K. called out to her as he walked up to the two. "You ready to eat my dust?" He teased.

Kari smirked at the blond-haired boy while Davis frowned indignantly. "T.K., I think you forgotten that it was I who made you eat _my _dust when I beat you in the lead weeks ago.

"In your face, T.R.!" Davis boasted smugly.

T.K. gave Davis a weird look. "T.R.? Since when had I become Teddy Roosevelt all of a sudden?"

Kari giggled. "Davis still has forgotten how to spell 'T.K.' again!"

Davis grumbled as the two laughed at Davis' usual blunder.

"Alright, athletes! To the starting line!" The teacher ordered as she made it to the field with Sakura and Madison in toll.

Kari and T.K. quickly headed to where the other students were while Davis grumbled on the stone divider he was sitting on.

"I really do not want to do this stupid mile." Davis mumbled as he got up to join the others.

"Maybe I'll impress Kari and show her that I'm better than T3." Davis mumbled. "Yeah, I definitely…" Davis eyes widened. "Heauegerkergerk!"

Back on the starting/finish line, Kari was stretching her legs in preparation for the jog. She saw Sakura heading to her and T.K.'s direction while Madison sat down on the sidelines next to the few students whom were privileged with being able to sit out on running laps.

She heard T.K. sighed. "Well, Kari looks like we're gonna get some really serious competition."

Kari looked at T.K., confused. "What makes you say that?"

"Sakura is what I'm saying."

"Is she that good?"

T.K. nodded. "I didn't have P.E. with her, but from the foot races I had with her as well as watching the sprints she was in, Sakura is one of the best runners in Reedington Elementary and I think she hasn't gotten rusty at all."

Sakura met up with the two. "Ready for this?" She asked the two.

"As ready as I can be." Kari answered, curious if Sakura is really that good a runner according to T.K..

T.K. on the other hand, wasn't too thrilled. "I guess I'm ready…ready to get left in the dust by you again."

Sakura and Kari giggled at their best friend's humorous grief. "Oh c'mon T.K., I'm sure you'll do fine.

"Don't forget me!" A voice from behind called out to them.

Kari instantly perked up behind her and saw Davis heading towards her. However, it wasn't the reason why she turned behind her quickly. Though everybody else can hear Davis' voice normally, Kari on the other hand can hear a certain someone's voice in sync with her friend's. Another sure sign that Davis wasn't truly himself was the fact that he instantly wore his goggles over his eyes the second he was in front of Kari.

Kari smirked as she turned around. "_Wanting a piece of the action, David?"_

David/Davis smirked behind her. "_You got it! Since Gogglehead Jr. decided to moan and whine about not wanting to run. How about I substitute for him?"_

"_Think you can keep up?"_

_ "If this guy is supposed to be good at soccer and all, then we'll see." _David/Davis then glanced over to Kari's right where Sakura was at. His eyes softened up at the sight of his close friend. 'Sakura…it's good to see you in such good spirits again.' He said in his thoughts.

"Runners!" The P.E. teacher called out to the students. "On your mark, get set, go!" She clicked on the timer as the students immediately bolted out of the starting line.

The field in which they were running in was a long grassy field with the solid track they were running on looking like a long loop.

"Wow, that girl is really good!" Kari said to herself quietly.

Leading the pack of runners was none other than Sakura. She paced herself as much as she can as she jogged through and easily took the lead. In fact, she maintained her lead even through half of the laps done. Fortunately, Kari was no slouch herself as she was in second lead with only a few feet of a separate from the auburn-haired girl. Further behind them was T.K. and David/Davis going neck and neck while all the other students brought in the rear.

It was the final lap. Not much has changed from the order of students that were running the fastest. As Sakura made a quick look behind her, she noticed that not too far behind her, Kari was picking up the pace and was slowly closing the gap between them.

'Wow! She sure is catching up to me.' Sakura thought. "I better not hold back any more energy since this is the last lap."

Sakura increased her speed in an attempt to maintain her lead. However, Kari had saved up a lot of her own energy as well and a few yards later, she managed to pass Sakura and momentarily took the lead. Unfortunately for the Child of Light, the Card Mistress didn't give in just yet and she vigorously ran faster to retake the lead. Kari and Sakura took turns taking the lead out of each other when by the time they had reached the finish line…Sakura managed to outrun Kari by a few inches.

As both girls slowed down and moved to the sides to catch their breath, David/Davis and T.K. passed the finish line as well with T.K. barely beating David/Davis.

Madison came up to both Kari and Sakura as they both were sitting down on the bench after walking off the energy they spent running. "Amazing! You two left the entire class in your dust!" Madison boasted.

Both girls smiled at the dark lavender-haired girl's enthusiasm.

"You sure gave me a run for my money." Sakura acknowledged.

Kari giggled. "T.K. sure wasn't lying when he said that you were the best runner for a reason."

Sakura smiled. She then felt her face. "I'm a little sweaty, I'm gonna head over to the fountain nearby."

"I'll come with you!" Kari insisted.

Back on the other side of the field, David/Davis and T.K. were breathing in and out as they were walking off their exhaustive run.

"That sure was a good run!" T.K. panted as he kept on forward.

"You got that right, T.K.." David/Davis agreed. "Those two girls sure outran us good."

T.K. looked over to the goggle-wearing boy in surprise.

"Was it something I said?" David/Davis raised his eyebrows in confusion as to why T.K. was giving him a funny look.

"You actually said my name right, Davis." T.K. remarked.

"Huh? And?"

T.K. looked at the maroon-haired afro kid as if he was clueless. "Well, you kinda have a bad habit of saying my name wrong."

"Eh…probably just a one track mind." David/Davis attempted to rid any sort of suspicion. 'Jeez, I thought this boy was only screwing around with his name. What kind of idiot actually has a hard time putting the words "T" and "K" together?'

Back over to the fountain area that acted as an outdoor sink, Sakura and Kari washed up their faces while hydrating themselves to the satisfying water that came out of the faucets.

"Yay!" Sakura exuberantly moved her head back from the cool water. "That was a great run!"

Kari looked over at the older girl in amusement. "Aren't you still energetic after running a mile?" Sakura grinned.

Sakura giggled as she ran her hand through her hair. "Well, not enough to run another mile that's for sure. I'm just use to running in sprints and marathons. Not to mention when I sleep late, realize that I'm gonna be late, and then dash to school to make it on the last second."

Kari laughed at the enthusiasm this girl displayed in front of her. She then noticed something that caught her eye: a shiny glimmer of two red hairclips on a section of Sakura's hair. "Nice hairclips." She complimented.

Sakura smiled. "Thanks." She then noticed that Kari also wore a hairclip as well and it was the same color. "I guess great minds think alike!"

Kari smiled back. "Out of curiosity, where did you get those hairclips?"

Sakura thought for second. "I got these two in some convenient store in Pallet Town."

Kari's eyes widened as the name of the town sparked some kind of memory. "Pallet Town? As in the Pallet of the Kanto region of UltimaPokétopia?"

Sakura nodded, wondering why that was so significant. "Yeah. Something wrong?"

"Oh nothing's wrong. That's the same place where I got mine!"

It was Sakura's turn for her eyes to widen in surprise. "Really? I got the clips a couple of years ago when I was in Pallet because I was visiting some close friends of mine and also, Pallet Town is what I call my 'home away from home."

"That's funny. I also got this clip a couple of years back myself." Kari then seriously thought about something. "Wait a second! I think I might've seen you before in Pallet."

Sakura examined the ruby-eyed girl for a brief moment. "Oh yeah! I think I remember now! Two years ago, I made visited some close friends of mine whose mother is best friends with my dad and when I was leaving Pallet and heading to a plane back home, I saw a girl with a white bandana worn on her neck with red eyes and brown hair. That must be you!" She concluded.

"Wow! Yeah that's true. And you were the one in a white dress and a straw hat that passed me and my family. I was there that time to visit my Aunt Delia."

The name struck a tune in Sakura's head. She opened her mouth wide at the sudden revelation. "Delia? As in Delia Ketchum?"

Kari nodded.

Sakura was shocked. "Then that means…that means you're related to Ash and David Ketchum!"

It was Kari's turn to be shocked. "You know Ash and David?"

Sakura nodded up and down. "Yep. My family as well as Madison and her mom are close friends with the Ketchums. Though we may not see them that often since Reedington is our actual home, Pallet's still my 'home away from home' as well as Madison's."

"You know something? For some reason, neither David nor Ash ever told me about you. They always mentioned about 'two close friends' growing up. But they never mention your names to me or even to my brother."

"That's really strange. For some reason, during the times they visited me they mentioned something about you, but not your name or what you look like. Also, T.K. does talk about you in school about how he misses you and all, and he does know David and Ash. I'm surprised he never told me that you were related to the Ketchums.

Kari nodded in agreement. "My thoughts exactly! And we both hung out with David and Ash plenty of times before. My mom is their mom's little sister so their my cousins from my mom's side of the family."

Their conversation was cut short when the P.E. teacher gathered the class together. She praised the class for their efforts in running and excused the class back to their respective gym lockers.

Back in the girl's locker room, Kari decided that it was time to give back what she found to Sakura.

"Hey, Madison did you know Kari is related to Ash and David?" Sakura asked.

Madison's eyes widened in surprised. "Really? Other than Serena, they never told us that they have another cousin."

Suddenly, Kari came up to the two girls. "Hey, Sakura!" She called out as she handed out the postcard she picked up. "You dropped this from your backpack when you were looking for the restroom during lunch.

Sakura took a good look at the card and realized it was hers. She gratefully took it back. "Oh thank you, Kari!" Sakura sincerely said. "I didn't know I lost it."

"No problem." Kari smiled.

Sakura took a good look on the back side of the card. "Oh, this is the card that I got from Ash."

"Really? I kinda couldn't help but take a peek at it." Kari admitted. "I was curious since you got a postcard from the country my cousins lived in. Sorry."

Sakura shook her head in assurance. "No need to apologize. Like you said you couldn't help it." She then gave Kari a more serious and concerned look. "Kari, I really need to ask you something."

"What's in your mind?" Kari asked.

Madison stared at Sakura with a concern look in her eyes. She knew what her cousin/best friend wanted to ask.

"Now I know that Ash is over in the Sinnoh region to continue his career as a Pokémon Trainer. That much I know since he and whoever is with him is moving from town to town, but…have you seen David around these days? It's been quite a while since the last time I heard from him."

Kari noticed a hint of sadness in Sakura's eyes. A part of her wanted to tell the older girl the truth, but her cousin's sake in his current condition it's best to make something up. "Well, I have seen him several months ago, but he left without telling me anything. Sorry I can't tell you much after that."

"That's okay." Sakura flashed a fake smile. "I just hope David is fine wherever he is."

Madison placed her hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure he's fine, he just needs his space."

Sakura nodded. "Well, I'm done here I'm going to see how Teeks is doing. I'll meet the both of you outside."

Kari looked at Sakura's fleeting figure as she went out of the locker room. She looked over to Madison. "Did something happen between Sakura and David, Madison?"

Madison stared back to the younger girl. "Well…in a way, yeah. To be honest, I'm not very sure it's a good idea for me to tell you since it's very personal to Sakura, but you are David's cousin and it seems like you care greatly for him. And you're also related to Serena Tsukino, right"

Kari nodded. "Yeah, she's my mom's cousin as well as Aunt Delia's. To me, both Ketchum brothers and Serena and her brother are like four older siblings in my family rather than distant relatives."

Madison smiled sadly. "That's sweet of you to think that. Well maybe I can tell you what happened, but some other time since today's not good at all 'kay?"

"Okay."

The two girls then met up with Sakura, who was with T.K. questioning why he never told her and Madison that the Kari he talked about a lot was related to the Ketchums. His only response was, "You never asked." All three girls facefaulted as a result of that simple answer.

The spirit of David also rendezvoused with his cousin as he overheard the conversation. When Kari asked why he never actually mentioned Sakura or Madison being his close friends, he answered with the same response to which Kari sighed exasperatedly.

Days passed as the Digidestined continued their battle against the Digimon Emperor. It had been over two months since the young tyrant a.k.a. Ken Ichijouji ran away from his actual home to continue his evil ambition to control the Digital World.

While having the Digidestined deal with an incident in an area that resembled feudal Japan, David possessed another person's body (Tai) to continue his demolition of the Control Spires that ruined the once seemingly peaceful world he visited in his own body long ago. His actions were in solo as he decided to destroy them by himself with a chainsaw he acquired. He also wanted to test out some plan in which he'll be able to get rid of the Digimon Emperor himself.

One of the main reasons why he wanted to overthrow the Digimon Emperor besides it being the right thing was because he had started to lose faith in the new Digidestined. Though in some ways they share common qualities with the originals, David can easily see the difference on how he viewed the first generation and the second generation. The black-haired prodigy admired all of the struggles his cousins and the rest of the originals endured whether it was with their battles with all the evil Digimon or the personal issues they faced in themselves in order to become the good people they are today. By hearing their own personal stories as well as witnessing events they were in via flashbacks, David and the rest of the Digidestined Catalysts found it hard to not respect them for the heroes they are. However, David could not say the same with the newbies. To him, Davis, Yolei, and Cody lacked the charisma that he saw in each of the original Digidestined. Hell, even the battle-reluctant Mimi had more heart compared to the three. The three kids were just lucky in his opinion: they got to go to Digi-World and come back at will in a day or so and get aid from Tai and the others. Though it's good that they at least get the job done, David felt that in the long run, the second generation would only be half as great as their predecessors.

In their normal lives, things weren't too out of the ordinary. Kari was getting along real well with Sakura and Madison. T.K. was indeed right about her and Sakura as they seem like they knew each other for a long time. Kari did find it weird that Madison seems to always find amusement in videotaping Sakura and T.K. as well as herself, but she got use to it. Speaking of Sakura, Kari also questioned David in curiosity as to what happened between him and the auburn-haired girl, but David said that he felt uncomfortable with telling anybody his personal drama.

Back with the Digital World, the quest they had in finding the last Digi-egg—the Digi-egg of Reliability—didn't exactly change David's opinion of the newbies. Residing in his cousin's body, David found it to be the wrong time for him to not possess another person during that time as he was forced to remain utterly useless to his cousin as they were trapped in an off-shore oil platform by an intimidating sea Digimon. David shook his head in disappointment as the youngest and seemingly mature boy, Cody debated with Kari and the others as to who should go in the submarine they found. His frustrations did not end as Davis and Yolei once again argue over something childish. However, he was pleased with T.K. as he was doing something productive for a change.

"T.K., what are you doing over there?" Kari asked. She and the other kids went downstairs to see T.K. using a pickaxe at the ground.

"I think the Digi-egg is buried somewhere in here so I'm trying to find it." T.K. explained.

_"Smart boy…" _David said, though only Kari heard him and silently agreed.

Davis was in disbelief that T.K. seemed to be more worried about what he was doing then escaping this dump. "Shouldn't you be more worried about trying to get out of here?"

David rolled his eyes at that dumb statement. _"Gee, dofus wasn't that the reason why you guys let that dull boy leave in the first place? I guess you forgot why you were even in this place."_

T.K. replied saying it was better than waiting and doing nothing. They all soon pitched in to find the Digi-egg. Eventually they found the Digi-egg, which had the symbol of the Crest of Reliability on it. Unfortunately, neither Kari nor T.K. could lift it up so it meant that it was for Cody as Davis and Yolei both got two Digi-eggs. As the group settled down and waited for their young friend to return, David decided to come out of his cousin's body and to pretend he was there with them in body by sitting on the ground next to her.

He sighed. "_I'm sorry, Kari._"

Kari looked down to her left. "_Sorry for what?_"

"_That I couldn't help out much since this is the worst scenario you and T.K. and the rookies are facing. I sure picked a bad time not possessing someone._"

"_Don't be…it's not your fault._" Kari assured him. "_None of us thought Ken would attack us here. It just happened."_

David let out a deeper sighed. "_If I knew that indigo-haired punk would cause this much trouble, I should've dealt with him all those months ago!_"

"_Don't worry about it, cousin. Like I said before, things just happened and at the time you faced a bigger threat then Ken._"

"_You're right…but there's something I want ask you after we get out of this."_

"_And what's that?_"

"_I have a plan to beat Ken once and for all. However, I need your help._"

Before Kari could question him, she heard Yolei coughing. Apparently the decrease of oxygen was taking its toll on one of them. As she checked on her older friend, help finally came with Joe's Digimon distracting the enslaved, MegaSeadramon while Cody and Joe busted in the enclosed area thanks to their giant friend, Whamon.

What happened afterward made David very frustrated and very disappointed at these rookies. The Digidestined tried to convince Cody that the Digi-egg of Reliability was his but he refused it on the account that it was the reason they got stuck in the first place and he did not want to have anything to do with that small object. When Joe coerced him to go down to see if he actually can lift it, Cody admits that he didn't deserved it because he told a lie. David wanted to explode right there as he thought he was the one wasting their time over petty and stupid reasons.

His frustrations finally cooled off when Cody decided to take in the Digi-egg of Reliability. From then on, everything turned out alright.

Back in Odaiba, Kari decided to stroll on home by herself. She wanted to do so to talk with David about his plan.

"_So what is this plan you're talking about?"_ Kari asked.

"_Let's just say, it's a covert assignment…" _David pointed out.

"_I'm listening…_"

_To be continued…_

**Chloe: **The author would like to apologize for taking so damn long in getting this chapter up. Too many ideas to think up on certain things. Anyways, 'til the next one!


	33. 31: Resurrection of the DW pt 1

**Chloe: **Hey readers! Sorry for another long delay. No, the author did not die, he just suffered another writer's block. This chapter will help wrap things up as it will definitely link up to the present. The author does not own "Life Changes" by the Wu-Tang Clan. Enjoy!

**Chapter 31**

**Resurrection of the Dark Warlord Part 1**

_ "Ugh…where am I?" Twenty-year old Serena Tsukino groaned._

_ The young woman found herself on a white glowing surface. Regaining her bearings, she slowly got back to her feet. She looked down at herself and noticed she was wearing her princess outfit she donned in the old days in the Moon Kingdom as Princess Serenity. She then immediately looked all around her and was astonished at what she saw._

_ "Why is everywhere around me in pitch black except the floor?" She asked, incredulously. All that is around her was absolute darkness with the exception of the bright white floor._

_ As she walked a few steps forward, the tip of her foot made contact with some hard object on the floor. Serena quickly took a step back and looked down in front of her to see a familiar looking sword on the ground. Curious at the weapon in question, she grabbed the handle and examined the blade._

_ "It looks like the Sword of Sealing from long ago!" She murmured to herself. Indeed it was the same weapon she once held during her fight with Chaos when it fully possessed Sailor Galaxia._

_ "Sailor…Moon…" Snarling voices called out of no particular direction.._

_ Serena perked up. "What was that? Who are you?"_

_ She glanced out in front of her to see a massive horde of shadows far away. The shadows suddenly took form into what appeared to be a horde of humanoid monsters. All of them in different sizes and shapes glaring and slowly approaching the blonde-haired woman._

_ Serena gasped at the sight of looked to be over a hundred of these monstrosities. "I know you! You're all the monsters I fought in the past."_

_ "Exactly!" One of the monsters hissed. "And now we're gonna get our revenge!"_

_ The horde of monsters moved closer to the Moon Princess. She slowly stepped back while fully grasping the sword with both hands. She was alone in an area of darkness and she didn't feel like she possessed any of her scout powers or her powers as the future Queen of the Earth. A part of her was rather scared by large number of enemies closing in on her, but she refused to simply lie down and die._

_ All of a sudden, the horde of youmas, cardians, droids, daimons, lemures, and phages halted their movement and leered past their enemy. They saw behind the Moon Princess a shimmering figure that was surrounded in a two-tone, black and white aura._

_ Serena was surprised to see that all the monsters stopped their advancement on her. However, she felt a mysterious presence of another being from behind as well as the footsteps that accompany it. She slowly looked behind her and her eyes widened as a caped, fully-armored figure was walking towards her._

_ "The Midniteryder?" Serena asked, still in disbelief as to why he showed up out of nowhere._

_ The Midniteryder remained quiet as he walked passed her and stopped to the point where he was just in front of her. With a flicker of his hand as he pointed it at the sword Serena was holding. The aura around him dissipated to the point where his outreached hand was the only thing that was glowing._

_ The sword Serena held onto was also emanating that same aura on the Midniteryder's hand. The weapon gently released itself out of Serena's hands and moved over to the armored warrior. For the Moon Princess, all she could will herself to do was watch on._

_ Serena watched as the Midniteryder grasped onto her sword. Out of the blink of her eye, she saw him get out another sword that seemed rather similar to the one she held that differ in terms of the blade being thicker and sturdier as well as the hilt and the extended L-shaped crossguard on both sides._

_ The Midniteryder glanced at Serena one more time, ocean blue eyes meeting the artificial, lit-up, red eyes of his masked helmet. The young woman watched on as the Midniteryder faced the mob of monsters in front of him and charged up electricity on his arms. He then pointed his fingers at his targets and launched a lightning attack at every monster. The monsters shrieked in agony as the attack connected to all the others._

_ As the electrical assault continued, Serena gasped at what she saw. This armored individual is capable of launching an attack aimed at multiple enemies. She looked over at the Midniteryder as he ceased his attack. The assailant then grabbed the two swords and charged towards his victims. He immediately slashed a youma and it instantly howled in pain as it turned into wisps of black smoke. The sword-wielding warrior then slashed a droid next and a small group of monsters that attempted to leap at him. He then roared a battle cry as he charged at the larger groups of monsters tackling every one of them into a pile with him in the middle, each collection of monsters made the pile bigger in width & length and made the Midniteryder's charging assault much slower until the sea of enemies covered him completely._

_ Serena looked on with concern. It looked as if the numbers overcame the armored warrior. She gasped as she saw five different colored, female, humanoid-youmas in the air staring down on the squirming pile._

_ "It's the DD Girls!" Serena exclaimed to herself. She'll never forget years ago during the battle with Queen Beryl how those girls managed to kill her fellow Sailor Scouts and how she was so helpless to prevent it._

_ "Well, girls, look what we have here…a monster pile!" The green-skinned one remarked._

_ "As soon as that metal-head keels over and dies, let's get those swords and skewer Goldilocks like a kabob!"_

_ Serena stood by in gape-mouthed shock as she took a couple of steps back from the five humanoids and their evil intentions. Though she was in her Moon Princess attire, for some reason she was unable to conjure up the powers in her to engage those hostiles. However, her solemn worries were put to rest when she glanced over at the pile of youmas, droids, daimons, lemures, and phages were at. In the bottom was the Midniteryder. Green light shined from the gaps of the monster pile and suddenly bolts of lightning shot out into the sky. The monsters howled in severe pain as they felt their bodies vaporizing from the exposure to the electricity, regressing to mere black smoke. The electrical attack also struck the DD Girls, which sent them crashing to the ground. Most of the humanoid women, along with all of horde of monsters were annihilated, save for one: the blue-skinned, blonde-haired leader of the DD Girls._

_ The lone youma struggled to push herself up, coughing up blood along the way. "You metal pest!" She spat._

_ The DD leader charged at her assailant. However, it proved to be futile as the Midniteryder pointed his index finger and struck her with a small bolt of lightning. She shrieked out loud, once again feeling the painful electric attack coursing through her body._

_ With one hand focusing on the continuing voltage on his foe, the armored warrior pointed his sword with his other hand at his tortured victim. He lifted his finger into the air, sending the DD leader up as well. He then threw his sword like a boomerang and struck the monster at her abdomen. The fatal blow made the female creature let out a blood-curdling scream as she regressed into a wisp of smoke, sharing the fate of her fellow evil monstrosities._

_ Serena gasped involuntarily. What was once a massive group of monsters that had intentions of murdering the Lunarian had been all but wiped by the individual that is approaching her. A part of her was quite frightened of him, and yet her sparkling ocean blue eyes tells the tale that she was intrigued in who this person really is. All Serena could do is stand her ground as the Midniteryder walked towards her and in the process; he dropped the weapons he was holding. To her, it at least was a small sign that his hostile mood disappeared for the moment._

_ It was only a matter of seconds before the Dark Warlord of all Pokémon Trainers stood face-to-face with the Moon Princess. Height-wise, the Midniteryder barely hovered over the young woman, probably due to the heels that enabled her to be almost at the same height. Two feet separate from each other, Serena's ocean-blue eyes stared into the lit-up, red-eyed gaze of the Midniteryder's black face-visor of his masked helmet. He calmly raised the palm of his left hand which emitted a harmless black aura. As if she knew what to do in response, Serena raised the palm of her right hand, which for reasons unknown was covered in a white aura. When their palms touched each other, white light instantly flashed from the contact, forcing Serena to close her eyes. When she came to, her eyes widened at what just happened: what was once a pitch black area with white flooring was now a bright endless white sky with an endless black floor. The Moon Princess looked in front of her to see the armored trainer still staring at her. Serena felt like this mysterious person, who had saved her from vengeful hordes of monsters from the past, knew her._

_ "So…" Serena managed to form at least one word after the assault. She looked at the Midniteryder with a warm, sincere, look. "The question now is…who are you?"_

_ The Midniteryder stood silent. However, he answered her question by placing both his hands on his masked helmet and slowly began lifting it. In response, pressurized steam seeped from the certain parts of the mask and covering his entire head._

_ Serena shielded her face with her arms from the vapors. As she looked on, she noticed that the masked helmet of the Midniteryder was off of him as indicated that he was now holding on his right hand. She leaned her head forward as she saw the smoke slowly becoming less dense. Serena peered through it to see…_

Suddenly, Serena jolted her body up. Confused, she looked all around her to see that she was in her room. Contemplating for a few seconds, she realized that it was all a dream. The blonde-haired girl glanced at her clock and saw it was one in the morning. She looked to her right to see her loyal advisor and friend, Luna, in cat form, sleeping in a makeshift bed. She grinned at the peaceful look on the cat's face and was glad she didn't wake up as well to her movements. She suddenly had an inquisitive look on her face as she quietly got up from her bed and over to her dresser where some pictures of her and some of her friends and family on top of it.

'That dream I had…' Serena said to herself in her mind. 'I feel like I know the Midniteryder before…but who is he?'

She stared at the framed photos in front of her. One picture had her and both her parents and brother when she was fourteen. Another had her boyfriend, Darien and looked recent. The next two had her with the Inner Sailor Scouts and her with the Outers separately. Her gaze shifted to a sad and concern one as she glanced over at the last picture: it was her at her fourteen-year old self, squatting down with her arms around an eight-year old David. She had on a closed-eyes smile while David was doing the same, except in a goofy yet adorable way.

'Oh, David…' Serena trailed in her thoughts. 'Where are you, now? The last couple of times we hung out you have this cold feeling emanating from your body. And the way you lash out at me all those times, it just seems like the kind, devoted, eight-year old kid I knew from way back when who wanted to be the best Pokémon Trainer around turned into an arrogant, hot-headed, cold-hearted shadow of the David I loved like a brother…even as far as thinking of you like a son." Her eyes saddened even further as she silently choked back a tear. 'And it took that tragic accident you were involved in to wake up. I really hope you're okay, wherever you are…'

_Meanwhile…_

Three days have passed since the incident with the Digi-egg of Reliability occurred. Though all eight Digi-eggs that represent the Crests that the original Digidestined once possessed have been salvaged, the war against the Digimon Emperor continued on. However, one individual has decided to take this issue into his own hands and finished what he had started many months ago.

_Somewhere in the Digital World, at midnight…_

"What!" The Digimon Emperor angrily shouted. "How did over five percent of the Control Spires I planted all over the Digital World get destroyed?"

Wormmon looked up at the screen and knew what his partner…or rather, master…mean. According to the laptop screen, in the areas where there were mostly black squares, white squares started appearing in places that were supposed to be black squares. "Maybe it's the bad weather over in those areas?" He shrugged.

The young tyrant glared at his so-called partner Digimon. "Don't get funny with me, you simpleton!"

"Well, it's only five percent. I'm sure you'll easily replace those."

"Of course I can! But five percent of those spires aren't exactly a bag of peanuts, you know. Who can exactly do all of this?"

"You think it was those Digidestined kids?"

The Digimon Emperor snorted, arrogantly. "Ha! Those Digi-fools don't have the guts to face me in their little curfew time. For all I know, those brats could be fast asleep."

Wormmon pondered some more. "You think it was those rebel groups of Digimon? They've certainly got a serious bone to pick with you."

The young tyrant pondered for a moment. "Maybe…but they're so entrenched in the territories they're guarding that they can't possibly be capable of destroying so many of my control spires. On the plus side, it's quite amusing to see that they don't tolerate those brats any better than they tolerate me. If am lucky, they might wipe each other out and then no one will get in my way of getting absolute control over the entire Digital World!"

Suddenly, a small object appeared from a hole in one of the columns of pipes on one side of the Emperor's command room. Ken noticed this.

"What's this? One of my slaves brought something in?" He rubbed his chin in interest as he went over to the pipes and retrieved the item in question. "It's a disk. Well, let's play this and see what's in it."

The Digimon Emperor slid the disk into his laptop and sat on his office chair. On the screen was a layout of the land that was under his control, which was evident by the several Control Spires that was setup there. The self-proclaimed ruler frowned however as he saw various forms of projectile attacks bring down those Control Spires. The attacks looked to be some kind of blue-green orb of energy as well as a stream of fire, a bolt of lightning, and even a pressurized stream of water. The camera then was moved to the left to show the appearance of a girl. Her face was covered in a black ski mask as well as her eyes which were covered by black-tinted goggles. She wore a black, leather mini-skirt, knee-high black and green stripe socks, and a black spaghetti-strap shirt over a thinner green one. To complete the look, her hands were also wearing black and green fingerless gloves.

"Hey…hey!" The disguised girl shouted, though her voice was disguised in a slow monotone voice box. In fact, it was hard to determine is she was even speaking due to the mask. If she didn't, then she was doing a good job lip syncing and making movements with her body as if she was speaking. "Emper-prick! Piece of trash! Exactly! I am the one who orchestrated the attacks on your precious property. Your days of terrorizing this world are numbered. Why you ask, 'is that possible?' Simple, it's only a matter of time before I get my hands on you again, Kenny. Just to let you know though; this body here appearing before you is merely a host that houses my true self. I don't really care what you think of it, but I'm just telling you what you need to know. Before I go, I'll leave you with this final message: You think that it's the living that has the ultimate judgment on you. Because the dead will have no claim over your soul. But you may be mistaken…" The girl then went up closer to the camera to the point where her masked face covered most of the screen. She adjusted her goggles that covered her eyes. "…I am _still_ among you!"

With those words, the screen instantly transitioned to a grey, static, screen.

Both the Digimon Emperor and Wormmon stared at the screen, comprehending everything they just saw and heard.

"I knew it had to be one of those Digi-fools!" The young tyrant hissed. "But who? Hmm…the one in the video is definitely female, so it's either that loud-mouthed pest or that bleeding-heart girl with the camera around her neck. The footage is kind of hard to notice the actual height of that black-clothed hussy."

"You think we should head back to the main base?" Wormmon asked.

"No…not yet." The Digimon Emperor then went over to a computer terminal and typed away at the keyboard. "I still need to do something here for a bit, and then we'll leave."

On the screen was a shadowed image of what appeared to be a giant, incomplete, horrific monster. This sinister being looked to have parts of other monsters combined: it had what appeared to be a torso of dinosaur, a tail of a different dinosaur, a pair of hind legs of a wolf, a pair of dragon wings, and a giant, bony right arm of yet another dinosaur. It appeared to be missing another arm and most importantly a head.

The indigo-haired teen slid an optimal disc into the CD player of the terminal. 'I wonder what parts should I use from the combat data I gathered from my slaves' observation?' He pondered as he observed the contents on the screen. He grinned evilly as something caught his attention. He then started inputting commands in a fast pace. 'I'll add Kwagamon's left arm to my creation. I'll probably add more arms to increase my ultimate creation's overall efficiency, but that can wait when I find some raw, fresh data of a Digimon over at that ocean my spies have been researching. Along with extra arms, I think I'll add another pair of wings as well. That blond-haired brat's Digimon finally made itself useful to me without being my slave. I'll add Angemon's wings giving my creation four. That'll give it an edge in aerial movement. All I really need now is one head. This head I want will show off to the entire Digital World the amount of fear and power I will hold over its inhabitants and will pave the way towards total dominance.'

The Digimon Emperor then walked over to a table and got himself a cup of coffee. He was almost finished with creating the more important parts of his mystery Digimon, but he wanted to be able to concentrate hard enough to find the perfect parts. Meanwhile, Wormmon decided to take a nap from a far off corner, not wanting the risk of being whipped by his master just by peering over his shoulder, or in his stature, peering off from under his knees.

"Now to see which of the Digidestineds' Digimon I caged up will provide the necessary blueprint for my creation's head. And at the same time I better get the Dark Spirals ready so I can enslave, control, and use their fully-Digivolved forms to at least crush those kids: wouldn't hurt to have a 'plan B' to compliment my masterful 'plan A.' He then went over to his laptop and clicked on a window that showed a surveillance program. He chuckled heinously as he clicked on a certain link that allowed him to view a certain part of the area he was in. However, his look of glee turned into a look of disbelief.

"WHAT!" The Digimon Emperor angrily shrieked throughout the room, waking up Wormmon. "They're gone! How did Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Gomamon, and Palmon escaped!"

Wormmon got up to the vacant chair and glanced at the laptop screen. "Maybe another set of escape clauses in their contracts?" He inquired.

The young tyrant briefly glared at his supposed partner Digimon and scoffed. "You moron! That joke already got dull the first time you said it. And besides, I still don't have time for your pathetic jokes!"

Suddenly, on the taskbar, one of the bars of the active programs he had on was blinking. Catching his attention, the Digimon Emperor clicked on it and it showed a large tiled map of a certain area of the Digital World. In the four sections that were spread out in different parts of the area, the black squares suddenly turned white, indicating the Control Spires in those sections had been destroyed. "How is this possible! My spires have been wiped out!"

All of a sudden, the entire room started shaking. "What the hell is that?" He shouted.

Wormmon panicked. "Don't ask me! I'm as shocked as you are. It must be coming from outside.

The Digimon Emperor frowned in discontent as he stomped over to the window. As if dealing with escaped captives and destruction of property wasn't bad enough, it just continued to get worse for the evil ruler. He saw from the view of the two story building he currently occupied some of his enslaved dinosaur type Digimon knocked flat on their backs with their Dark Rings on their necks destroyed. More and more of the various Champion-level Digimon he enslaved were engaging the intruders. He managed to get a good look at some of them. It appeared to be two Digimon that were shorter than the larger Digimon that are his slaves. However, they seem to be more than capable of going toe-to-toe with his enforcers. One Digimon appeared to be a female, flower fairy in pink with green wings. Another was the most familiar to Ken: It was a humanoid wolf with jean pants and various other accessories worn as if it was dressed for a street fight.

The Digimon Emperor gasped in horror. "Impossible! It's just one bad situation after another! Those two Digimon are Silphymon and WereGarurumon! They gotta be the Digidestineds' partner Digimon. Then that means…the other areas that are being attacked are the rest of the Digimon that were freed!"

"What are you going to do now?" Wormmon asked.

The young tyrant quickly went over to the computer console that contained his secret project. He quickly typed on the keyboard and finished with a simple press of the "Enter" key. "There, all data with my ultimate program is being transferred to the main base." He said, not caring if that burdensome worm listened or not. "I only did part of project here just to gather energy and data from the strongest of my slaves. I'll finish everything back there, where I won't have to do any more travels." He looked out the window to see one of his slaves, a winged creature that is a cross between a devil and a dragon standing just down below and he glared over to Wormmon. "And as for you!" He hissed at his partner Digimon, who'd gulped in nervousness as he was grabbed on by the back. "Make yourself useful and at least try to engage those escapees while I return to base!"

He then threw Wormmon out of an opened window without caring to look at where he was landing. Fortunately, the neglected Digimon landed on the back of Ken's slaves.

The Digimon Emperor then radioed for a request for an emergency. He angrily grunted in dissatisfaction when one of his Airdramon will take a bit of time to get to his location.

"Why must evil geniuses put up with so many bad nuisances after another?" He contemplated to himself. "How did those Digimon not only get freed from their cells, but also be able to digivolve and wreak havoc on my property?"

As if to answer his question, he heard sounds of footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Good questions…" A female voice commented from the stairway. "Well, you're answer has just arrived."

The Digimon Emperor's eyes widened: not only did a human girl showed up uninvited in the midst of the chaos happening outside down below, but he knew to a certain extent who this girl was. "It's you! That girl from the video! So you did all of this?" He pointed accusingly at the masked girl in green and black.

The girl giggled haughtily. "Guilty as charged."

Ken growled at the troublemaker. "That voice…you're that girl that managed to easily free Andromon from my control. The brown-haired girl I deal with in a daily basis!"

The masked girl shrugged her arms in taunting gesture. "Perhaps…"

"I demand to know how you freed all those Digimon? How'd you get them to digivolve in my territories and how'd you manage to break into this place and bypass my security?"

"Oh aren't you the curious one for such a genius?" The girl muttered, sarcastically. "Maybe I'll tell you…after I kick your ass!"

In a skip of a heartbeat, the girl rushed towards her foe. The Digimon Emperor readied his whip and attempted to lash at her, but she managed to sidestep out of the way as she advanced towards him. She delivered a straight punch to his stomach and then delivered an uppercut to his chin, which sent the evil ruler flying and crashing to the ground. He quickly got up and shook of the cobwebs from the areas he got struck in.

"You accursed cunt!" He spat. "I'll get you, yet!"

He ran to his enemy and started swinging. The girl managed to swiftly and gracefully dodge the punches and karate chops he dished out. However, the young tyrant managed to force the masked individual to cross her arms in front of her chest to block the barrage of punches. She quickly grabbed his arm, twisted it to the side harmlessly and swung her right leg in a horizontal kicking motion, striking his back first and quickly moving forward for her to have the sole of her right foot making contact with her opponent's torso, knocking him down on his back as she released his arm.

"You son of a bitch! You actually have the nerve to hit a girl?" The masked individual taunted. "Get up, prick! And you're suppose to be a champion in judo? Pathetic!"

The Digimon Emperor snarled as he struggled to get back on his feet. In no way he would let this brat get the best out of him. Deciding that certain objects were expendable, he shut the cover of his laptop and hurled it towards his assailant. She ducked down to avoid the impact as the computer crashed into the wall and shattered in pieces. This gave the so-called ruler the time he needed to pick up his whip and made another attempt to flog the masked girl. Fortunately, she threw a small, lightweight table that intercepted the painful sting.

Avoiding the painful lashing, the masked girl found in opening she needed. She quickly ran towards Ken, and when she was a few feet away she delivered a superkick to his chest, sending him crashing to the ground face-up.

The girl looked down at the downed emperor. She noticed him writhing in pain after that painful kick to his chest as his hands were nursing it. The force was strong enough to even knock the tyrant's shades off of him.

"Well, it looks like I got what I needed." She remarked. "That was for Agumon, Tai, and Andromon!"

The Digimon Emperor growled in response, yet remained on the ground the ground as he was too hurt to instantly get back up.

"Now, I'll answer your questions…" The masked girl smirked behind her mask. "To answer your first question, I had help with some of my non-human 'associates' that were more than capable of causing a simple prison break. And for your second question, let me just share this with you whether you believe it or not: this girl is simply just a vessel for me to store my entire spirit in since at the moment I am no longer in my own body. However, I can still use certain abilities that I alone possess…"

"And what does that absurd claim you made have to do with the Digimon digivolving with my Dark Digivice around?"

"Ha! That thing can't stop me from what I just did." The masked girl spat. "And being able to digivolve certain Digimon to their fully-digivolved forms-or least to their Ultimate forms-is a simple temporary task with this!"

The masked girl then pulled out something from behind her. The Digimon Emperor saw in her hands what appeared to be a scepter. It consisted of a platinum shaft and on top of it was a ball of some sorts and on the side of the ball made his eyes widened in surprise, a black Digivice that was an older model.

The Digimon Emperor was in total bewilderment. "Impossible! That Digivice on that scepter still shouldn't be able to do what it did to those Digimon you let loose!" He looked at the scepter again. For some reason it looked familiar. "And yet, that small staff looks familiar."

The black-clad girl chuckled haughtily. "Maybe this will jog your memory: 'Young man…the game of impersonating a totalitarian ruler is over. I put more people down than the swine flu can. You won't be the first victim, but if you keep messing with me you will be the next!" Under her mask, she grinned at the disbelief look the boy on the ground had. "…the power I hold in _my hand_ puts that little gizmo you call a Dark Digivice to shame!"

Everything his assailant said brought back forgotten memories to him. Images popped in his mind of the beginnings he had of his very first conquest of the Digital World. One image that showed up the most was that of a boy…a boy in black much like the girl who attacked him had on for colors. A boy that stood up to his early reign of terror that nearly ended it all before he had everything he has now. Fear and denial circulated in his mind, body, and soul. "It can't be! It's not possible! You…you're…"

The masked girl grabbed Ken by the clothing on his torso and slammed him to the wall, griping him by his chest. "It can and it is! In this slender body lies the spirit of the boy who almost ended your tyranny before it could even begin! Because I had to deal with greater threats back in the day, I let you go instead of finishing the job. And now look where we're both at now: you've become a certified dictator while I'm in limbo being subjected to sharing the body of a twelve-year old girl." The girl slammed the evil tyrant to another wall. The Digimon Emperor moaned from the abuse he was taking. "Oh! I almost forgot your last question! I trailed the Digimon that delivered you the video and lo and behold, I managed to break through your security and as you see you are at my mercy for the second and final time!"

The masked girl struck the Digimon Emperor on his stomach with her knees, making him reel forward. She then moved one hand and gripped onto his neck, choking him in the process. In her point of view, to end his tyranny before casualties mounted to a massive quantity, it was best to rid the world of its threat, permanently. However…

"_Don't do it…" _ A voice rang out in her head. The sounded like her, but in a much softer tone. _"Please don't…He's not worth what you're intending to do!"_

"Huh?" The girl mumbled to herself as she released her grip on the boy's neck. "_You know I must end it before it gets worse." _A male voice replied.

"_I know, but this isn't the way to go…_" The female voice countered. "_Please, don't kill him. Let him be defeated in a way so he can understand what he's doing is wrong. I don't think he is as evil as all the other evil Digimon we fought in the past are. Trust me on this one…please spare him."_

The overpowering girl growled as she slammed Ken to another part of the wall next to the window and quickly used her free hand to deliver a hard slap to his face twice in a row. Her mahogany-colored eyes glared straight into his dark, glossy, blue eyes. Her eyes widened all of a sudden. Instead of seeing the boy she had at her mercy, she was seeing visions of a forest. Another vision showed that the forest is nearby a particular mountain back on Earth. One more vision showed had her scoping the woods in a different perspective. To her, it felt like she was back in her world, staring forth at wherever she was. However, everything she was glancing at was in one particular color: blue. Another thing was, she felt like she couldn't move her body in wherever she was at.

Immediately, her vision returned to her to facing a weakened dictator. Deciding to give in to the pleading voice in her head, the masked girl headbutted the Digimon Emperor hard on the head, knocking him out. She then dragged him over to the window where she saw that the Airdramon that provided transport to the young tyrant was floating below the two, oblivious to what just transpired above him. Using all of her strength, she threw the knocked out tyrant out the window and onto the soft back of the Airdramon. The winged Digimon felt the weight of a human he assumed was his master and flew off from the site, not bothering to look if the emperor was even conscious or not.

Back in the Digimon Emperor's temporary hideout, the masked girl glanced at the computer console. On the screen it read, "REQUESTED DATA TRANSFER COMPLETE."

'What kind of data was that?' The girl wondered. 'Must be some kind of secret weapon to use against the Digidestined. Explains why he hasn't showed his smug face around them lately. Well, I think I'll let that brat's demise be at the hands of those juniors since I proven myself to be victorious over him in numerous occasions that I don't need to intervene anymore."

"Everything alright in here?" A voice called out from down the stairs.

The masked girl picked up a loose brick while glancing over to the stairs to see Gatomon walking up the stairs. Behind the Digimon was Flygon flying up from behind as well as Jolteon, Flareon, and Vaporeon. She pulled off her mask, revealing that the girl that nearly toppled the young tyrant was none other than one; Kari Kamiya (though I assume you all found that out by now by the hints given out).

"You okay, Kari…or should I say David?" Gatomon questioned again.

The girl grinned at her partner Digimon and walked towards her, throwing a brick over her shoulder, breaking the screen of the computer console in the process. "Yep, still me!" David/Kari answered. "I think I did enough damage here."

Gatomon looked around. "Where's the Digimon Emperor?"

David/Kari smirked. "Let's just say he had to go away after a major beat down by me. Anyways, with what I just did to him, I just proved beyond a shadow of a doubt, his reign of terror will not last any longer! With that said, I'll have Kari, you, T.K., and the rest of you Digidestined deal with him. Let's go home…"

"If you say so…" Gatomon then looked out the window. "We'll those guys be okay out there?"

David/Kari looked over to the concern look of the feline Digimon's eyes after withdrawing everyone but Flygon back in their balls. "As long as they follow the plan of returning back to the areas they were guarding after a while, they'll be alright. It's a ashamed that since I digivolved more than two Digimon at one time, that they'll only retained their Ultimate forms for a shortened amount of time compared to when I used it on you and Patamon. Too bad I couldn't summon WarGreymon or MetalGarurumon since it's beyond my power. And unfortunately, I can only digivolve you Digidestined Digimon only once or twice and that's it."

"That's okay; at least you'd freed the others from the Digimon Emperor so it wasn't a total waste." Gatomon encouraged her human partner's cousin.

"Alright, there's nothing else here for us, let's get going." David/Kari changed the subject. "But, first let's bring back our favorite bearer of light back into the mix."

Suddenly, the top half area of Kari's body went limp for a couple of seconds as the body's eyes closed tightly. Then, the body straightened out and opened its eyes again, revealing softer mahogany eyes rather than the glossy, piercing ones.

Gatomon looked on in surprise. "You back again, Kari?"

The girl smiled. "I'm back, Gatomon." Kari confirmed. "Let's go home. C'mon, Flygon."

Flygon, confused as to what they were talking about earlier, shrugged his shoulders and lowered his head so his trainer and her partner Digimon could get on his back. He flew out the window and back to the area where the small T.V. set they used to get to DigiWorld is at.

The very next day was quite uneventful. Kari went out for a bite to eat with Yolei. Of course, Yolei wasn't exactly herself to say the least as they arrived at the "J-Chip Shop."

"Ah…the J-Chip Shop!" David/Yolei exclaimed as he/she looked at the flags of both Japan and the U.K.. "A Japanese establishment of the one in New York in the States."

"What do they serve in there?" Kari curiously asked.

"They serve a good assortment of foods there including what they called, 'British comfort food classics' and they're all fried. Now that sounds good to me!"

"Not exactly something a health-conscious person would go to for breakfast, lunch, and dinner seven days a week." Kari remarked.

David/Yolei huffed a bit as he/she got a strand of lavender hair out of her face. "Nope, but that's okay let's check it out! Beats stomaching your mom's blended drinks and all that pork surprise and mushroom dishes she whipped up last night. I think my mom should pay you guys a visit and teach your mom on how to cook certain foods the right way."

Kari giggled. "Yeah, that would help us a lot."

"Let's go inside, shall we?" David/Yolei insisted. He/she made a brief glance down at his/her torso. "Why does it feel like I'm in a boy's body?" He offhandedly remarked quietly.

"What was that?" Kari looked back, inquisitively.

"Nothing, let's go!"

The two then went into the restaurant and got seated themselves to a table. The two chatted over light-hearted topics as dishes of fried goodness were served to them. Kari raised her eyebrow inquisitively as she saw the spirit of her cousin using her friend's body to feast on fried chicken, fried cheese sticks, and a slice of fried pizza at a quick pace.

"You sure have a large fetish for fried foods, David." Kari remarked as she casually munched on some tempura broccoli and sushi.

David/Yolei finished off the last of his/her cheese stick and covered his/her mouth with a napkin and belched quietly in the process. 'At least even in as a ghost he still has manners.' Kari sweatdropped in her thoughts.

"Yeah, I do…" David/Yolei said. "But at least I'm preventing this girl from becoming anorexic for now."

"David!" Kari hissed quietly. "What's with you and the thought that my friends are being a little too skinny? If you keep eating like this every day in Yolei's body, you're gonna make her obese."

David/Yolei laughed quietly. "I'm just joking, Kari c'mon! It's only the boys I'm picking on especially that little suitor of yours, Davis."

Kari's face flushed red. "What!" She quietly exploded. "He's not my boyfriend! Just because the way he acts towards me doesn't mean that the feeling is mutual!"

The possessed teen laughed again at the glaring preteen. "Got you again!" His/her demeanor then changed to a serious one. "Now let's talk about what's going on so far. What the hell is up with those rebel groups of Digimon? Especially with their prick of a leader, Gargomon? They nearly ruined our plan last night if I didn't have your Pokémon fight back and before that, they got in the way of when you guys were looking for the Digi-egg of Reliability by trying to lock you guys in some holding cell in the pier just before the heading to the offshore oil-platform."

Kari sadly sighed. "Those rebels…they think from what the Digimon Emperor was doing, they think all humans are just as bad. But we didn't come here to hurt them…"

David/Yolei looked at the younger girl, sympathetically. "I know, cousin, I know. You, T.K., Yolei, Davis, and Cody are here to stop that evil human from causing more harm. Those pathetic fools are too blind and too oblivious to be aware of you Digidestined. It made my blood boil when Gargomon tried to slap you with his arm-gun. Good thing I took control and got out of the way to save your pretty face, huh?"

Kari lightly blushed at remark. "Thanks…even though those guys are creeps or using your vocab, even though those guys were a bunch of 'bastards,' I do kinda understand where they're coming from. If some outsiders were wrecking your home, you'd want to fight back too."

David/Yolei snorted. "Even so, their mere presence sickens me. Also, something about them stinks. I don't think their cause is as innocent as they make themselves to be, Kari."

"What do you mean?"

"It's just a hunch, let's leave it at that. What's most important for you is to deal with the Digimon Emperor. At this rate it's only a matter of time before he meets his demise. I think it's safe to say that you, T.K., your block-headed leader, and the rest of your munchkin group can defeat the Digimon Emperor once and for all without me."

Kari gave her cousin a serious look. "Is there something wrong, David? You really don't like the new kids, do you? And speaking of the Digimon Emperor, what was going on when you had him up by the wall? It looked like you were spacing out or something."

David/Yolei thought for a moment as he/she knew what the preteen was talking about and decided to ignore the former of her two questions. "It's strange…in that moment when I was holding him up, I felt like I was somewhere else. I was in a mountain/forest area and all I saw was all blue. It felt like I was encased in some see-through, blue object or something. It was really weird."

"You don't say…" Kari trailed.

"Also, when I looked into his eyes, I felt as if he reminded me of someone. He reminded me of myself."

"Why's that?"

The two were interrupted by a small bell rang all of a sudden, indicating another customer coming in. David/Yolei glanced over to the entrance and his/her eyes widened at the newcomers.

David/Yolei made a quick glance and widened his/her eyes in shock. An entourage of young women came in. But to be more specific, there was an entourage of _six familiar_ young women. Not only was Chloe there, but with her were five older girls that the Pallet trainer knew all too well.

"This is the place where they serve a whole lot of entrees, fried." Raye pointed out as she and the rest of the girls went inside.

"You think they serve fried pickles and fried green tomatoes in this place? I heard they're really, really good in the States." Mina claimed.

Raye shrugged her shoulders. "Well, the only way to find out is to go inside and take a look at the menu."

"I'll race you inside!" Mina grinned sheepishly as she excitingly smacked Raye on the back a little too hard, causing the dark-haired girl to trip forward with her hands holding onto the window display for support.

While most of the girls were more than willing to enter the restaurant, one was a tad bit reluctant.

"But deep-fried foods aren't very good for you." Amy noted. "There's very little if any food value or vitamins and besides it can be a little greasy as well as being very high in calories and fat."

"Yadda, yadda, yadda, yadda." Lita brushed off the highly-intelligent girl's facts.

"C'mon, Amy, don't be a stick in the mud!" Serena implored. "The fried foods may be something you wouldn't eat for breakfast, lunch, and dinner every day but it's about the tastiness they provide when you bite your teeth into 'em!"

"Serena does have a point there you know." Chloe added. "All this standing around and staring at the pictures of what they serve is making my stomach growl. Let's just get seated into a table for crying out loud!"

"Just say I, if you're in favor of stuffing your face!" Mina exclaimed.

"I!" All the girls said, energetically.

Back with the two cousins…

"Uh-oh…" David/Yolei muttered.

"David, what's the matter?" Kari asked, curiously.

David/Yolei lowered his/her head down. "Serena, Chloe, and the others showed up that's what. And Raye's with them as well." He whispered.

"And what's the big deal?"

"You see, Kari, the girl with dark hair, Raye is a part-time Miko which is a Shinto priestess. She has some ESP which allows her to sense a lot of things intuitively."

"And I assume she'll sense you and will get the wrong idea about us?" Kari pieced together the whole idea.

"Exactly! I'm not gonna stick around to find out what she'll do to me and Yolei so I'll split. See ya back at your place, cousin!"

Kari quietly gasped in disbelief as she saw the spirit of her cousin exited out of Yolei and through the back door of the restaurant. 'Wha? Darn that cousin of mine! Oh good grief! What am I gonna do now?' Her eyes snapped back as she heard sounds from the now emancipated Yolei.

"What am I doing here?" Yolei looked around confusingly at her surroundings. She then realized that Kari was sitting in front of her. "Kari, what's going on? Why am I in some restaurant?"

Kari got nervous all of a sudden as she was struggling to make up a story of why Yolei was with her. She was about to say something when suddenly…

"Kari! Hey there, long time no see!" Chloe greeted from afar as she spotted the twelve-year old. She then glanced over to Serena and company. "Hey Serena! Your cousin, Kari is here."

Serena looked over to the direction of where Chloe was looking at and indeed saw her cousin with some girl wearing big eyeglasses. "Hey, Kari!" Serena waved as she motioned Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina to follow her and Chloe to the large table next to her cousin.

Kari gulped in bewilderment as her current situation continued to get more complicated for her. 'My cousin's so lucky he's dead. If he wasn't, I would so strangle him for leaving me high and dry.'

Time continued to pass on during the lives of the Digidestined. By now it had been at least four months since that day the Digidestined were needed once again, that day when the Digimon Emperor's presence became known to those chosen children and the chosen Digimon, and the day three new children were chosen to be the next generation of Digidestined committed to save Digi-World. Also, unknown to all but one of the Digidestined children, it had been nearly six months since a certain Pokémon Trainer had sacrificed his life to save the dimension of his world and the Digital World.

_Wednesday, July 31. Odaiba Middle School_

"WHOA!" The five Digidestined and their partner Digimon screamed as they reappeared out of the computer lab. After shaking off the cobwebs of their usual "rough landing," they got back up on their feet.

"Time for a snack!" Demiveemon pointed out, expectantly.

Kari giggled. "Is that all you ever think about? Food?" she asked.

Demiveemon shrugged his tiny shoulders. "Traveling to and from the Digital World can work up quite an appetite."

"He's right…" T.K. agreed. "We deserve to celebrate over our latest victory over the Digimon Emperor!"

The others agreed as well as they decided to think what food joint they want to go to for their celebration of the string of victories they recently had over the Digimon Emperor. While the topic of pizza was brought up, the spirit of David cringed in disgust when Davis thought up of certain toppings to put on.

_'Mustard and anchovies?' _David mildly flabbergasted._ 'This goggle-head here has such terrible taste in pizza.'_

Kari looked down at Cody. "Cody? What's the matter?" She asked.

"Nothing…" Cody mumbled. "I'm just not sure if it's time to celebrate when we don't know what the Digimon Emperor is up to."

"Maybe Cody's right." T.K. remarked, realizing that Cody did had a point. "We should probably hold off on the pizza until we figure out our next plan of attack."

"C'mon, T.K.!" Davis encouraged. "You know we can't fight on an empty stomach!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Yolei excitingly agreed.

"But starting tomorrow, we won't be able to use this classroom."

"What? Why not?" Yolei asked.

"Oh yeah, that's right!" T.K. exclaimed. "The detention room has been moved here and all the bad kids will be put in the computer lab."

"Hey, we're not all bad!" Davis indignantly pointed out.

"So does that mean you have some detentions of your own in summer school, Davis?" Kari remarked.

Davis flinched, realizing what he just said. "Uh…no…not that I think of."

Yolei immediately changed the subject. "How can we go tomorrow if we can't access the computer lab?"

T.K. thought for a bit. "Wait a sec; we can't go to the Digital World tomorrow anyway. I almost forgot we got big plans…"

"What plans?" Davis asked with suspicion. "What do you mean, 'we?'"

Kari walked up to the three. "He means plans with me, Davis." She grinned, closed eyes. T.K. grinned back.

Davis's eyes widened goofily along with his jaws hitting the floor. "DAAHHH!" He gasped in utter disbelief.

Yolei chuckled, gleefully and silently while looking at the shocked boy. T.K. and Kari glanced over to Davis as well. In Kari's mind, she could hear her cousin laughing at the stupid look on the goggle-wearing kid's face.

"Are you two talking ab-about a date together?" Davis mumbled nervously, playing with his fingers.

Kari blushed and giggled, embarrassed. "Of course not, silly!" She assured him.

T.K. showed the three new Digidestined his marked calendar. Something was written on Thursday, the first of August. "This is what I mean." He said, rubbing at his red cheeks.

Davis rubbed his head, confusingly. "You guys have a date to do fractions? What gives?"

David scoffed at the back. _"Kari, it's official…your leader is a complete moron. Even Tai was not this inept and even if he is, it was at least funny. Gogglehead Jr. on the other hand, it's just sad."_

Kari did not bother peering over to where the dark-haired boy was at, but still heard him loud and clear in her mind. _"C'mon David, be nice!" _She scolded.

T.K. rolled his eyes. "No Davis it's a date, not a fraction. Tomorrow marks the anniversary of when the Digidestined got their Digivices and went to Digi-World for the first time! The day after that is also the anniversary of when we defeated Myotismon."

Cody chuckled at the afro-haired boy's error. "Davis thought it was a fraction!"

Everybody but Davis laughed. Davis' face flushed red in embarrassment. "Well how should I know that they started putting math in calendars?" He huffed as he crossed arms in front of his chest in a vain effort to get back his composure.

T.K. calmed down afterward. "C'mon, Davis. C'mon you two…" He addressed Yolei and Cody. "Do you wanna come with us?"

"On your DATE?" Davis sneered as he quickly spun back to face the blond-haired boy.

Both Kari and T.K. blushed once more. "I told you, it's not a date!" Kari cleared up the confusion. 'Though, maybe a date does sound good…if T.K. thinks the same way I do about him…'

Davis gave Kari a pathetic, desperate look. "Do you promise, Kari?"

"Okay, let's move in to more important matters." Yolei quickly interrupted. "Let's all talk on the way out though."

Everybody else nodded and walked out of the computer lab and then out of the school like a big group.

Yolei cleared her throat as she held onto Poromon. "As I wanted to discuss, there seems to be a series of strange events occurring every now and then since our battle with Ken."

"What do you mean strange?" Cody looked at her.

"Well, for instance whenever we're together, for some reason some kids that are around us act strange and blurt out some kind of gibberish. I heard something like 'heekgeua…' well it's just gibberish and it's not just random strangers. One of the people from the computer club blurted out something like that and Mr. Fujiyama did the same thing a while back."

"Maybe some of those people didn't take their daily medication or something.'" Davis remarked. "And as for Mr. Fujiyama, he does act like an oddball every now and then."

Yolei rubbed her chin. "Maybe, but another separate incident was that on Sunday, I was just taking a walk and suddenly I blacked out. When I came to…I found myself in the new J-Chip Shop restaurant sitting in a seat facing Kari."

Kari silently gulped. She realized that all of those incidents were perpetrated by only one individual and that certain individual can only be seen by her and her alone.

Although the first parts of the discussion wasn't really that important to him, the second part of it definitely got Davis' attention. "Come to think of it, I think I might've experience that multiple times though I think I must've been sleepwalking. You sure you weren't sleepwalking yourself?"

Yolei glared at the clueless boy. "Hello! I was out walking that morning and I definitely remember blacking out."

"Okay, okay you two!" T.K. intervened as he saw another one of Yolei's expressions that indicated she was about to explode on the maroon-haired leader. "I'm sure all those strange events could be that bad and it's probably a coincidence about what was happening with you."

"Yeah, Yolei." Kari insisted. "You did say out of your mouth that you wanted to try out that fried food place." She lied, though it was partly true. Yolei's mouth did say to go get lunch; it just wasn't her that was truly talking."

Yolei calmly huffed a bit. "Yeah, you're right. I did enjoy those fried Twinkies they served there."

Kari then looked over to Demiveemon. "So, Demiveemon…did anything interesting before we went to the Digital World, today?"

Demiveemon beamed. Well, I hung out with Davis' sister Jun and she cuddled me a lot! I learned one big thing: I learned that human girls have boobs!" He exclaimed. "And I like boobs!"

There was an awkward silence followed by nine pairs of widened eyes. Everybody stared at Demiveemon in disbelief and then stared at Davis.

"Interesting…" Cody muttered.

"Damn it, Davis!" Yolei snapped. "What the heck have you been teaching this guy?" She turned to Demiveemon. "O.K., yes, girls do have, uh, 'boobs,' but sometimes in certain cases…"

She was forced to stop. Demiveemon was staring at her strangely. He scanned Yolei up and down and then up at her with his big, naïve, red eyes. "Um…that's weird. So...does that mean you're a boy, Yolei?" He asked, innocently.

Davis blew a raspberry. The Digimon that were on their respective human partner's shoulders, heads, or arms either nearly fell off or had their mouths hitting the floor. Everybody tried hard not to burst out laughing.

Gatomon stared at Kari, not believing what she was seeing. "Kari!" she exclaimed.

Kari heaved in and out as she gave in and laugh out loud. "I'm sorry...!" she managed. "It's just... just...!" She had to cover her mouth. Even a dirty, lewd question could get a giggle out of her if someone as cute as Demiveemon said it.

Even David burst out laughing as well. He put his hand on Kari's shoulder. _"Teh HA HAHAHA HA HA! Even though these rookies are a whole lot of grief to me, they sure amuse me a lot once in a while."_

However, judging from the redden face of Yolei, she was not laughing at all. She was fuming like crazy. She pointed her finger accusingly at Davis. "YOU! I…am so…going to strangle…YOU!" She snarled. "In three…two…ONE!"

Davis shrieked as Yolei lunged towards him. Fortunately, T.K. and Cody decided to step in and restrain her as her hands nearly gripped the edges of Davis' neck. Afterward, most of the Digidestined children split up.

_A few hours later…_

"Note to self, possess someone that's at least within one foot of my actual height." David/Cody muttered to himself.

The fourteen-year old boy decided to trail Cody back to his place while Kari and T.K. were discussing plans on their anniversary. He felt suspicious of the look on Cody's face as Yolei was talking about the strange set of events that he was responsible for. For some reason, he felt that Cody might be catching on to what he was doing as a ghost as he constantly peered over to Kari when she or the others weren't looking. Acting on his instincts as well considering it a punishment for being a burden back in the off-shore oil platform incident, he seized the opportunity and possessed him for the day when he wasn't obligated with family or summer school. David/Cody was now in his own apartment via spare key hidden in the lamp outside his doorstep, and was watching what appeared to be a recording of a play. The set of the play looked to be a ballroom with a throne in the back. Regal-looking kids were dancing in sync with their partners. Suddenly, the stage darkened and a spotlight appeared at a certain entry way. A group of girls walked out into the spotlight en route to the throne. Out of this group of girls, one stood out the most to David/Cody.

"Sakura…" David/Cody muttered to himself, identifying the then eleven-year old girl that was dressed in a light pink princess gown with angel wings on the back. Along with ribbons she wore on her hair and neck, she also wore a pink eye mask which covered the area around her eyes, but still showed her beautiful emerald irises. David watched as Sakura sat down on the throne while her subjects-played by her friends from school along with Meilin-discuss certain topics.

"_The war with our neighbors over the Magic Stone…_" One of the subjects mentioned. _"…must wear you out, Princess._"

"_In this ball, everyone wears a mask._" Another one of the subjects said.

"_Please enjoy it to your heart's content._" A different subject insisted.

"_Thank you._" Sakura or rather, the Princess replied. "But I am not a great dancer."

As the dialogue exchange continued, David/Cody looked on in awe at the appearance of his best friend. "Delicate like a flower, is Sakura…" He trailed. He continued to be captivated by the smooth dramatic soliloquy performed by Sakura.

"_If only there were no such things as war…_" Sakura trailed on, closing her eyes. "_And the Magic Stone that causes war…is probably better off gone than in someone's hand._"

"_Indeed_." A boy's voice agreed.

The Princess looked over to her left and saw a boy regally dressed in red. He also wore a red eye mask, but David as know who this was as the eyes of the young boy he possessed soften even more.

"Li…" David/Cody trailed as a sad frown replaced the mesmerized expression he initially had on.

He watched on as the two talked about how much they really had in common. They then went into the middle of the dance floor and danced closely together. David noticed how much comfortable they were as they had the dance floor to themselves. Oh how he envied Li so much.

The very next scene showed the two in a gazebo with the set looking like a castle.

"_Princess, do stop crying._" Li pleaded with Sakura, after finding out that he was the prince of the neighboring country her country was fighting against. "_A smile suits you more anyone. Please forgive me for making you so sad. However…I cannot stop these feelings._"

As Li was apologizing for his revelation of who he really was, David/Cody got out of his seat and went over to the T.V.. "Please forgive me for making you so sad…" He lamented by repeating what Li just said. "…Sakura…"

He placed his hand on the screen, right on Sakura's cheek as it showed an expression of surprise when Li confessed his feelings for her (as least as part of the script). David/Cody looked to be in a trance as he ignored everything around him as the green eyes of the nine-year old boy he took control of was focused on beautiful princess on the screen. "Why, Li?" He mumbled. "Why did you do this to me and leave Sakura?"

His attention on the two on the screen did not go interrupted as the apartment door was unlocked and then opened soon after by someone outside.

"David, you here?" A girl's voice called out from the doorway.

David/Cody gingerly looked over to where the voice came from and he blinked. "Sakura?" He trailed, confusingly. Peering through the eyes of his host, he glanced at over at the girl in question, wearing the same princess dress and eye mask she wore back then during the play.

"Sakura" stared at the boy in disbelief and shook her head as she looked down at the boy's irises. "Um…afraid not. Wake up!"

David/Cody's eyes widened in shock. The in front of him looked to be Sakura, but her voice wasn't. He shook his head from side-to-side, snapping himself out of his mind-induced trance and when he opened his eyes, lo and behold clad in magenta shorts and a light pink sleeveless shirt is Kari, staring down at him with a concerned look.

"You okay?" She asked.

David/Cody nodded. "I'm fine…I was just watching something on T.V. maybe a little too closely." He then walked over to his seat and drank a can of cola.

Kari looked at the screen. On it was Sakura and another boy dressed royally with Sakura sitting on the bench, somberly. "What are you watching?"

"It's a play that Sakura was in for her sixth grade class back in Reedington." He explained. "Some play with shades of 'Romeo and Juliet.'"

Kari nodded, understandingly. "I see…"

During the summer, Sakura and Madison went on a trip to Pallet Town. Sakura mentioned that one of the reasons besides taking a visit back to the Isles was to hopefully deliver a package that Serena gave her to Ash. Sakura initially told him that she was gonna use the mail service there to have the package be delivered to the Pokémon Center at wherever he was in the Sinnoh region. At the time Sakura contacted him via email, he was at a Pokémon Summer Academy…

_Mt. Coronet, Sinnoh Region; about a week ago…_

"Are you sure you wish to do this?" A tall, elderly man in a lab coat asked.

Ash nodded. "I'm afraid so…as interesting as it is with this lesson on how to deal with Ghost Pokémon, I'm afraid that I'm going to have to drop out on the Summer Academy. My situation I explained to you is actually a little urgent to be honest with you, Professor Rowan."

The white-haired man nodded in understanding. "Very well. Even a true Pokémon master has to deal with their own personal situations before focusing on their goals. If you like, one of my associates is heading over to Cerulean by biplane to pick up supplies. You can hitch a ride to get to Kanto and then go on your own to Pallet."

"Thank you very much." Ash said.

A few moments later, Ash exited out of the cabin with Pikachu on his shoulder. Professor Rowan had informed one of his associates about carrying an extra passenger onboard. 'Sakura, here I come. I hope when I get to Pallet, I'll be able to see your smiling face again.' He wishfully thought to himself. 'I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer to see you through. But, judging from the email I received from you with Madison and Kari, it looks like you're in higher spirits again.

"Pikapi, pika pikachu pi pi ka? Pi ka ka Pikachuchu pika kachu pikachu pika pika? (Ash, are you sure you're going to be okay doing this? I know you miss Sakura, but are you sure you want to leave so soon and by yourself?)" Pikachu chirped, concerned for his best friend.

"I have to do this, Pikachu." Ash solemnly replied. "I couldn't stay long enough to cheer up Sakura completely so I'm gonna see her hopefully by tonight or the next day. She's my best friend after all and I owe it to her. I just wish David wasn't such an emotional wreck to leave Sakura in such a deep depression. He cares so much for her, but he couldn't even will himself to stay around and be there for her. Anyways, when we head to Cerulean, why don't we pay Misty a visit? I sure miss her a lot."

"Pikachupi? Pika, pi pika! (Misty? Yeah, me too!)" Pikachu said.

"Hey, Ash!" A green-bluish, short-haired girl came up to him with a Shinx by her side. From afar, one could mistake this kid for a boy. "Since Pikachu and Shinx get along so well, whadaya say we be partners?"

Ash gave a sad grin. "As much of a good idea that can be, I'm afraid not. I have to drop out of the program."

Angie was shocked. "What! Why?"

Just then Brock and Dawn showed up, hearing what Ash just said. "What happened, Ash?" Brock asked his long-time traveling buddy.

"Why are you dropping out?" Dawn asked, bewildered at Ash's sudden decision.

Ash looked over to Brock. "Brock, you remember Sakura, right?"

Brock nodded. "Yeah, I do. That girl lives outside of the Pokémon Isles who also has a second house in Pallet."

"Who's Sakura?" Dawn asked.

"Sakura is one of my best friends since we were little. Right now she's in Pallet and she wanted to mail me a package sent by my cousin since they lived near each other. Instead, I wanted to make it easier for her and so I'm heading back home for a while. I'll be back, but not in time for the Pokémon Summer Academy."

"So are you saying you're chickening out just to go see some random individual and get some mere gift?" Angie taunted contemptuously in a vain effort to provoke the Pallet trainer into staying.

"Why not just let her ship the package to here?" Dawn asked. "Wouldn't that be better than going off from one region to another and then back?"

Ash shook his head. "No, it's best that I take a break from this and from Pokémon training for a short while. You see, prior to my plan to go to the Sinnoh Region, Sakura had a sad, personal tragedy that occurred and I stayed around for a bit, being by her side and just making her feel better. I couldn't really stay too long so I'm gonna make it up for her right now."

Brock nodded, understandingly. "I understand. When I first met that girl and Madison, those two sure are really nice girls."

Dawn slowly nodded as well. "I understand, too."

"I guess me three." Angie reluctantly agreed. "Sorry about that earlier remark…"

"It's okay…" Ash smiled. He then looked over to Brock and Dawn. "I'll meet you guys in Celestic Town, hopefully in time for your next contest, Dawn."

"We'll do!" Dawn smiled, closed-eyes.

"I'll lead the team for you, Ash." Brock declared. "You have a safe trip, okay?"

Ash nodded. "Sure thing. And you keep showing the other teams what you're made of, 'kay Angie."

Angie smirked, confidently. "I will!"

Ash waved goodbye to his friends as he approached the biplane and the pilot that would take him back to Kanto. Little did he knew, his reunion with the Card Mistress would be more than just a simple reunion.

_Back in Odaiba…_

As David/Cody took a sip of his/her soda, he sighed quietly. It was time to tell Kari what she wanted to hear. "You know you can tell me anything if you want to right, Kari?"

Kari looked up at her cousin. "Of course! And you can tell me anything as well, David."

"I only keep certain stuff secret because they're either too personal or if I kept a promise not to say anything to anyone. But it's no use holding it in me any longer."

Kari studied him carefully. "So what are you saying?"

"Remember when you asked me about what happened between me and Sakura?"

Kari nodded. She remembered how Sakura had a concerned, sad look on her face when it came to mentioning David. She questioned her cousin a few times, but he refused to answer. "Yes…" She nodded. "You know, if it's that painful, you don't have to tell me."

David/Cody continued, his forlorn expression telling the Child of Light that the story is not a pleasant one. "It's best that I do…I want to get this off my chest. I had this friend; his name is Li, Li Showron, that's the guy on the screen with Sakura." He pointed to the image of Li as Kari glanced at the T.V.. "Sakura and I had a rough meeting with him for the first time when she was in elementary school. However, overtime we became good friends with him and sometime after this play, the two confessed their feelings to each other."

"That's sweet that it happened…" Kari remarked. She observed David closely after he said that last part. Though he looked happy for the two, he seemed a little pained and the way he acted when she came into the apartment made it even more suspicious to her. "David, did you have feelings for Sakura as well?"

David/Cody gasped at he looked at his cousin with a very shocked look. She had great insight for a twelve-year old Japanese schoolgirl. Then again, of all the people in the Kamiya-Ketchum-Tsukino family, Kari always had the reputation of being the world's most mature young girl since the age of eight. This kind of insight was what made her similar to Sakura and Madison as those two think and do things in a young age that weren't so usual. "Yes…yes I had…however, I was just a twelve-year old guy who was more focused on being the best damn Pokémon Trainer on Earth and because of the way we live our lives differently, I thought it's better for Li to be Sakura's man when I had too many obligations to even think about falling in love."

David/Cody took another sip and continued. "Of course sometime after they confessed their feelings for each other, I hooked up with Chloe…"

Kari's eyes widened in surprise. "You and Chloe were an item?" She said, shocked at that fact. "I had no idea. I know Serena has a boyfriend who's much older than she is, but you and Chloe…"

David/Cody smirked. "Well, Ash and I did have a crush on her and we sometimes fought for her attention. It all kinda changed when we went our separate ways as trainers so Ash paid more attention to Pokémon than with crushes he had with girls we're good friends with. Chloe and I started to get closer the more we journeyed together. We had a 'touchy' relationship to say the least. Anyways, we broke it off in a few months, but it was on good terms so we're still best friends."

Kari smiled, glad that the bond between friends did not shatter from breaking up as a couple, especially with two people that she knew. "That's good to hear. Good to still retain the friendship after a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship rather than becoming bitter exes."

"Continuing on…" David/Cody sighed. "It was only about a week after you competed in your first Pokémon League that I went traveling around the world and increasing my reputation as the Pokémon League World Champion. Also, when I wasn't warring with other trainers as the Midniteryder, I traveled over parts of the world with Zane and I took Li with me. It was just globe-trotting from one country to another and being in their UPCs, winning tag-team Pokémon battles, and earning the prize money. Unfortunately, Li had come down with a serious illness. The doctors said that his body was quite sensitive and if he did anything strenuous, it'll be fatal since his body was vulnerable. I've decided to simply head back to Li's home of Hong Kong. When we were at the airport, things seemed normal at first but all of a sudden…"

Kari noticed that David/Cody was trembling, his face also showed glum. She placed her hand on his shoulder, momentarily calming him down. Kari knew that whatever was coming out of her cousin's mouth was probably the most difficult thing for him to say, let alone to endure again from his memories. "…I heard an explosion going off at customs. When I looked to the direction of where it came from, I saw in horror Li flying in the sky and crashing onto the ground. I ran over to him as quickly as possible. He had some cuts and bruises, but no serious bleeding that resulted from the explosion. However, Li looked really, really, terrible after the force from the explosion sent him flying. I then realized that when he got blown back, it triggered his illness and it worsened his condition gravely. I yelled and screamed at people to go get an ambulance. Moments later at the hospital, when I was waiting for the doctors as they were tending to him, I watched on the news that the explosion was a terrorist bombing and that the people that were responsible for it were killed by the cops during a gunfight. Unfortunately, the terminal of the airport we were in was the least secured and therefore they couldn't detect the bomb. When I was back in the room with Zane, I thought Li was gonna pull through. When his condition was stable, I visited him while having Zane call Li's family with Li's phone. When I came into his room, I felt sick: he was very pale and looked like breathing in and out was such a grueling task for him. Li then requested that I'd keep his Chinese sword and to give Sakura a special board handed down to him from generations of his own clan. When I asked 'why are you giving this to me,' he replied by saying this: 'You are my best friend. Always will be. And as my best friend, please don't lose yourself…don't lose the heart and soul that makes you who you are. And please...if you can, please take care of Sakura for me. Tell her…tell her that I'll always love her and will always be in her heart as she always will in mine. Farewell…'"

David/Cody sniffed loudly as he closed his eyes, "…and soon after those words and after that green line kept beeping fast as doctors tend to him, he passed away. I had no choice but to break the tragic news to his family. The next few days would continue to get worse and worse…"

-***Flashback***-

1:00 P.M.: Pallet Town, Seven Months ago…

_ David and Zane quietly walked into the tranquil grounds of Pallet Town. Both of them had forlorn expressions as David had his face down most of the time. It was only yesterday on that tragic day of Li's death. Depressed and demoralized, David got on an immediate flight back to the Kanto region of UltimaPokétopia and decided to clear his head over the events that went on. Zane went back with him as he had taken residence in one of the Pallet apartment complexes. However, David knew what he had to do and couldn't stay home forever._

_ "Are you sure want to do this?" Zane asked his long time friend as they approached the Ketchum household which looked to be under construction, but was nearing completion. "He could be busy with other things as well."_

_ David quickly took a drink from his flask and quickly tucked it away without Zane noticing. The Pallet trainer developed a drinking habit some time after being crowned the World Champion. He knew he was way underage, but he didn't care: he had the money stacks to get his way and it along with the painkiller pills he took, made the stinging pains of his neck go away. "Yes, I do…" He said, coldly. "I have no choice but to let Sakura know why her boyfriend is never going to come back to her. But I'm not doing this alone. If Ash cares about the friendship he has with Sakura, then he'll let his journeys as a trainer go on the backseat and come to Reedington with me to tell Sakura the terrible news. He may have won the Battle Frontier…good for him, but I think it's time for him to spend more time with the family and friends he neglected rather than go on some other region and MAKE NEW FRIENDS THAT HE'LL MOST LIKELY NEVER SEE AGAIN!"_

_ Zane winced at the sudden outburst. "David…" He mumbled._

_Zane knew that ever since yesterday, David was in a terrible mood. It seemed like if the older boy was provoked in the slightest way, he would go off like a time bomb. Of course, a part of him didn't really blame him given the circumstances. For a few unfortunate occasions in his life, Zane endured similar losses so he sympathize what David is going through. After all, one of his best friends is dead, and now he has to tell Li's girlfriend-also a close friend of David-that her loving boyfriend passed away._

_David calmed down. "Anyways, if I know my brother very well, he should be at Professor Oak's lab and according to Mom, Gary is around…" He chuckled as a grinned formed on his face. To Zane, it has been a while since David actually smiled or anything like that. "Looks like we're gonna have a tear-filled reunion, and at least it'll help me for the moment by taking my frustrations out on those two bickering jackasses."_

'_Sometimes, I think this guy is nuts for a high-ranking Pokémon Trainer…' Zane thought as they walked on past the construction site of the Ketchum household. _

_Meanwhile in Professor Oak's laboratory, Ash got a surprise welcome back from his mother, Tracey, Mimey, Gary, and Professor Oak. After taking in the surprise, Ash showed his mother what he won: the plaque with all the Battle Frontier symbols on it._

"_Dear, it's wonderful!" Delia exclaimed as she held the plaque her son had earned from all the adventures he had at the Battle Frontier. "I'll find the perfect place for it."_

"_So c'mon, let's get the party started!" Tracey anxiously said._

"_Mister Mime! (Yeah Yeah!)" Mimey agreed._

"_There's one thing I need to do first, if you don't mind." Ash pointed out. He then looked at his rival and friend, Gary._

"_Go right ahead…" Professor Oak accepted, knowing what he wanted._

"_Hey Gary, your Electivire back up to speed?" Ash asked._

_Gary nodded and smirked. "Yeah, ready when you are!"_

_Ash smirked back. "Great! Because that's now!"_

"_YOU TWO HAVEN'T CHANGED A BIT!" A voice called out from the hallway. A clapping sound then came afterward._

_Everybody from the lounge room then looked over to the doorway to where the voice came from. Ash glared over there immediately as he saw the individual who said that. Each of them privately felt a bit cold all of a sudden, but as soon as that vibe appeared, it disappeared. Clad in all black from the slack pants, to the short-sleeved t-shirt under an unbuttoned long-sleeve shirt complete with leather gloves and black sunglasses was none other than his twin brother. With him in grey, blue, and black was fellow trainer and friend, Zane._

"_David? Zane?" Ash blurted out in disbelief._

_Delia beamed as her other son came back. "David…what a pleasant surprise! Glad to have you back home!" She then noticed the boy next to him. "And who's the young man?"_

"_That's Zane, Mom." Ash answered for his brother. "He's an extraordinary trainer that we both ran into from time to time."_

"_Why hello there, Zane." Delia politely greeted._

_Zane bowed politely. "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Ketchum." Zane suddenly noticed something he hasn't seen in a long time from his black-haired friend, David. A rare small smile formed on the once cold and depressed trainer._

"_Hi, Mom!" David greeted back. He then shot a competitive glare at Ash in which he wittingly returned. "What up, Ash! Hey there, y'all! Long time, no see, Gary."_

_Gary smirked back with narrow eyes. "Likewise, David. Likewise."_

"_What's this about getting ready and all? Do I sense another 'Ash versus Gary' match?" David smirked expectantly._

"_You sensed it right!" Ash replied. "Gary got himself an Electivire from the Sinnoh region and I want to battle it right now." Ash's glare intensified as he and his brother got to another intense stare down. "I think afterward I might want another battle with YOU!"_

_David laughed haughtily. "Is that so?" He scornfully hissed while grabbing the ends of his black shirt and pulled them closer to the center. "You know in Pallet, the number one dominant female Pokémon Trainer is Chloe due to her accomplishments. However, the number one dominating MALE trainer is still up for debate. After all between the three of us, you included Gary, are considered three of Pallet's finest. But only one can be considered the most dominant male trainer in Pallet Town. So let me propose this, brother: instead of you versus Gary and then onward to you versus me, let's just make it you versus Gary…versus ME!"_

_Everybody in the room gasped in surprise at the proposal except Zane, who anticipated this._

"_You want a three-way Pokémon battle?" Ash questioned._

"_You're not as dense as your traveling buddies say you are. Damn right!" David remarked. "Each of us uses one Pokémon and the winner out this bout is simply the last Pokémon left standing in any of the three trainers."_

_ "What? A Pokémon battle is only between two opposing sides!" Prof. Oak pointed out. "Those are the rules. There can't be more than two opposing trainers in an official battle!"_

_ David snorted. "Those ancient rules are outdated, Professor. Nowadays, there can be up to four opposing Pokémon Trainers going at it against one another using their Pokémon and it's all _legal_! So with all due respect, Professor, you honestly really need to get with the times since you are supposed to be the leading expert in Pokémon."_

_ "David!" Delia reprimanded as Prof. Oak grunted. "Don't be rude."_

_ "Alright, alright I won't." David waved off. He then looked at both Gary and his brother "So you two, what do you say? C'mon Gary, here's your opportunity to wipe the floor of both Ketchums." He then looked over to his brother. "What do you say, champ? Since you won the Battle Frontier, I assume you got pass at least one of Brandon's legendary golem Pokémon with one of your lightweights. Do the two of you have the guts…no, no…I meant to say, do you two have any MANHOOD in you? If so, give me an answer!"_

_ "David!" His mother scolded._

_ Ash and Gary shot a piercing look at the taller boy, provoked by his banter._

_ "Well brother…" Ash started. "It seems once more the fire between us reignites itself. And yes, I had to get pass one of Brandon's legendary Pokémon by beating his Regice with Pikachu to win it all. YOU'RE ON, YOU GOT YOUR MATCH!" Ash said in mixtures of anger and anticipation in his voice._

_ "I accept as well." Gary answered casually._

_ Behind his sunglasses, David was shocked by his brother's claim. How the hell did Ash's little Pikachu beat a legendary Pokémon like Regice when it took David a pseudo-legendary Pokémon like Tyranitar and his legendary Pokémon, Moltres to wipe out the two legendary Pokémon that were directly affiliated with Regice? He immediately regained his composure with a confident smirk. "Good, let's get started then." He then looked over at Zane. "Want to officiate this triple threat turmoil?"_

_ Zane shrugged. "Why not? This looks like it's gonna be good!"_

_ Everybody then went outside the lab. Ash and Gary stood opposite towards each other while David stood on the side, with Gary on the far left and Ash on the far right._

_ "Since this is going to be an Electric Pokémon duel, I'll let it stay that way…" David declared as he got out one of his Poké balls. "Time for war!" He cried as he threw the ball._

_ Both Ash and Gary along with their Pokémon gasped in surprise at the Pokémon David has summoned._

_ "Another Electivire?" Ash mouthed in disbelief._

_ "And it's much taller…" Gary noted the difference of heights between the two. "Where did you get that Electivire?"_

_ David smirked in glee. "Where? Not in Sinnoh that's for sure. He has been with me for a long time. Now think, doesn't Electivire look similar to a certain Pokémon with the same fur and stripes and the antennae?"_

_ Ash thought for a moment. He then came to realization as images of a certain Pokémon that had been with his brother flashed in his mind. "Ahh! Seriously? Your Electabuzz evolved? The Pokédex never said anything about Electabuzz having an evolved form!"_

_ David huffed. "Very perceptive, brother! I guess your Pokédex needs to be updated doesn't it? Let's get things going shall we?"_

_ "The triple-threat Pokémon battle between Ash and Pikachu, Gary and Electivire, and David and Electivire is about to get underway." Zane declared. "BEGIN!"_

_ "Electivire, use Meditate!" David ordered._

_ "Pikachu, let's use Thunderbolt!" Ash suggested._

_ "Electivire, Thunderbolt go!" Gary told his Pokémon._

_ David's Electivire sat on the ground and meditated. His body became outlined in blue as he floated into the air. Meanwhile, Pikachu and Electivire shot out two bolts of electricity from their bodies at the same two targets: one at David's Electivire and the other at each other. David chuckled confidently as double Thunderbolts struck Electivire while the second bolts collided with each other, canceling it out._

_ "Well, those Thunderbolts are evenly matched." Prof. Oak commented. He then glanced over at David's Electivire who continued to remain stationary in the air. "And yet those other two bolts struck that that Electivire looked like it's not doing anything."_

_ "Give it your all, boys!" Delia shouted to her sons as Mimey fist pumped in the air in support._

_ Both Pikachu and Electivire got into a stare down after canceling each other's Thunderbolt._

_ "I think it's time I get a piece of the action!" David exclaimed as his Electivire floated back down on his feet. "Earthquake!"_

_ David's Electivire jumped up to the air and struck the ground with his feet, producing an earthquake while making white shockwaves come out of the ground, divide into two, and headed straight for his opponents._

_ "Dodge!" Gary simply reacted._

_ "Use Quick Attack into the air!" Ash commanded._

_ Gary's Electivire used his tails as springs and jumped into the air to avoid the Earthquake. Pikachu did the same, but left a white trail as he performed the Quick Attack. Both Electric-types avoided the white shockwaves, barely as well as they barely avoid colliding with each other. At the same time, everybody else struggled to stand their ground from the powered up Earthquake._

_ "Electabuzz's evolved form can use Earthquake?" Ash muttered in disbelief._

_ "I shouldn't be surprised at this; after all, David did have this Pokémon since it was an Elekid." Gary quietly said to himself as his Electivire landed back on the ground. "Attack that Electivire with ThunderPunch!"_

_ Ash had the same intention as well. "Use Iron Tail on my brother's Electivire!"_

_ Pikachu and tails glow white while Gary's Electivire's fist was covered with yellow electricity as they charged towards the larger Electivire._

_ "Protect…" David calmly said._

_ Electivire created a green forcefield around his body. The two assailants collided with the forcefield with their attacks. Unable to penetrate it, the two were sent back by the recoil, leaving David's Pokémon unharmed._

_ "Electivire, use Iron Tail and switch targets!" Gary ordered._

_ "Switch targets as well, Pikachu and use Iron Tail again!" Ash quickly responded._

_ The two Electric Pokémon then came at each other and had their glowing tails make contact with each other. Unfortunately for both trainers, the attack cancelled out again._

_ Gary's Electivire smirked at the glaring Pikachu while David's Electivire had his arms crossed in front of his chest, eyed the two very carefully. _

_ 'Damn it…' Ash thought. He gritted his teeth nervously. 'Gary's Electivire is powerful alright. And something tells me David's is far stronger since Electivire is his very first Pokémon. This isn't good at all, but I won't give up! I didn't win the Battle Frontier by running away when the going gets tough. Instead, we get tougher along the way. And besides, I'll settle the score once and for all with Gary…and David.'_

_ "Meditate again!" David instructed._

_ Once more, Electivire floated into the air in meditated position, a blue aura surrounded his body._

_ 'It's vulnerable!' Ash thought. "Pikachu go at David's Electivire with Quick Attack!"_

_ "Damn you, brother!" David mumbled as he had to watch his meditating Pokémon get struck in the gut by the small Pokémon, uncomfortably forcing his Pokémon to move a few inches back while maintaining his meditative stance. Pikachu then used David's Electivire as a platform to bounce off of and went back to face Gary's Electivire._

_ "Now get close up and use Thunderbolt!" Ash told his Pokémon._

_ Pikachu quickly ran and launched Thunderbolt, unaware of what it really does to an Electivire._

_ "Dodge it" Gary said._

_ "What a waste." David observed. He then saw that his __Pokémon __was powered up again. "Intercept the attack!"_

_ As Gary's Electivire moved out of the way, David's arrived at the same spot Gary's was and took the Thunderbolt, shocking all. However, instead of inflicting pain, David's Electivire grinned sinisterly at his opponents._

_ However, Ash turned his attention on Gary's Electivire. "Up in the air, Electivire's defenseless! Pikachu, Volt Tackle!"_

_ "Hmph…foolish as usual." David muttered as he saw Pikachu readying his astounding attack. "Electivire, when those two collide go after them now and get ready to beat one of them with…" He continued to talk strategy with Electivire as Ash and Gary was preoccupied with each other._

_ "C'mon, Ash…" Gary scolded, knowing his rival predictably. "Electivire, Protect!"_

_ Ash gasped while David smirked. 'Perfect!' David thought._

_ Gary's Electivire formed his own Protect and had Pikachu suffer the backlash, shocking all but those that aware of what Protect can do. Unfortunately, Gary's Electivire had a look of horror in his face as he saw David's Electivire above them with his fists pulled back. Swirling white energy forms around both as his left fist was covered by a red-orange flame while his right fist was covered by a light blue energy._

_ "Swat Pikachu away and shatter that Protect with a Fire/Ice, one-two punch!" David ordered with a vengeance._

_ David's Electivire whipped Pikachu down with his dual tails, sending the electric mouse down to the ground. Using the Mediate-powered Fire Punch attack, he jabbed the barrier with all his might and shattered it, nailing Gary's Electivire by the cheek. He delivered a straight Ice Punch and sent his shorter counterpart sailing to the ground, creating a small depression._

_ Meanwhile, Pikachu crashed back down on the ground. He was down, but he wasn't out as he got back on his small feet. He got up in time to see Gary's Electivire crash on the ground with enough force to make a tiny pothole. His trainer also saw that his brother's Pokémon landed on the ground, looking like he was just warming up. Gary's Pokémon on the other hand looked like a fingerpoke could just knock out the Thunderbolt Pokémon as he got out of the depression and struggled to keep his footing. _

_ "Try another Volt Tackle, Pikachu!" Ash suggested._

_ Pikachu's body then becomes surrounded by golden electricity as he came charging at the biggest Pokémon in front._

_ "Move out of the way, now!" David called out._

_ Using his enhanced speed he received thanks to his special ability, Electivire immediately sidestep out of the way in the last second. Before Pikachu completely passed him, David's Pokémon pushed him forward, increasing the acceleration of Pikachu's Volt Tackle._

_ Gary looked on in horror at what just happen. It barely took a second to realize that his Electivire was directly behind David's since he avoided the Volt Tackle, his Pokémon was the new target. "USE PROTECT QUICKLY!"_

_ Unfortunately, the order never came through as Electivire was still reeling from his larger counterpart's one-two punch and struggled to stay on his feet. As he looked forward he eyes widened in shock as he saw Pikachu charging towards him with full force. Before he could do anything, Pikachu struck Gary's Electivire hard in the abdomen. He howled in pain despite his ability to absorb the electricity. The Electric-type felt like he got hit by a cannonball. As he hit the ground, Gary's Electivire wheezed a few more breaths before finally closing his eyes tightly into unconsciousness._

_ Zane examined the downed Pokémon carefully. "Electivire is unable to battle! Pikachu and Electivire remain standing._

_ Gary was in utter disbelief at happen, but his look of disbelief turned into a defeated smile. "You gave it your best shot, Electivire." He said as he got out his Poké ball and withdrew him back._

_ "Nice try, Gary." David said. "If you'd just had Electivire take those Thunderbolts, his special ability would've rendered them useless to begin with. However, if the electricity did not hurt him, then the 'tackle' part of Volt Tackle did. You still got to learn more about the advantages and disadvantages of your Pokémon, even so if you're gonna be a great researcher like you grandfather."_

_ "Point taken." Gary reluctantly agreed. " _

_ David looked over to his brother. Despite seeing the whole display of power his brother showed off, Ash refused to back down. "Still want a piece of me, brother?"_

_ Ash smirked. "You got it! I never back down from anybody and I'm sure as hell I'm not going to back down from YOU!"_

_ "Resume battle!" Zane declared._

_ "Use Quick Attack once more!" Ash said._

_ "Use one of you arms and block it!" David shouted._

_ Pikachu came at Electivire with his own speed while Electivire stuck his arm out in anticipation of what's to come._

_ David grinned darkly to himself. 'This boy is too predictable. I'll have Electivire stand his ground and have him use Fire Punch to end this!'_

_ "Grab his arm now!" Ash quickly ordered._

_ "What!" David said in shock._

_ As Pikachu came in nearly as fast as his opponent, he latched both of his little hands on Electivire's arm._

_ "Now give Electivire a direct Iron Tail!" Ash capitalized on the confusion._

_ Pikachu's tail glow white as he swung his body back and quickly swung forward, sending his glowing tail to nail Electivire right between the eyes. Although being an Electric-type meant that Steel-type attacks inflicted little damage, Electivire still grunted in pain as he was force to stagger back from such a direct assault._

_ "Volt Tackle, once more!" Ash said, confident that with Electivire caught off guard, he could secure a victory at last against his brother._

_ As Pikachu charged at Electivire once more, Electivire quickly recovered and saw his small opponent getting ready to deliver another Volt Tackle._

_ "Come at Pikachu with an Ice Punch and end this now!" David ordered._

_ Using the extra speed boast it got earlier, Electivire ran at Pikachu at such a velocity that Pikachu did not know he about a foot away. Before Pikachu could connect with his attack, Electivire struck him with a devastating icy uppercut. The impact sent Pikachu sailing into the sky and onto the ground, bouncing off the first time and then landed on the grass the second time. Pikachu's eyes looked like swirls as he was instantly knocked out._

_ Zane saw the whole thing. "Pikachu is unable to battle." He confirmed. "Electivire is the winner! Therefore, the victor of this match is David!"_

_ "Well, that was refreshing." David remarked. He then got his ball out and pointed at Electivire. "Well done, old friend. I expected nothing less from you." He then withdrew his Pokémon for a long-deserved rest._

_ Back with Ash and Pikachu, Ash kneeled down and picked up his Pikachu, who managed to regain consciousness. "Pikachu, I'm so sorry." He apologized as he had his best friend go through a grueling battle. "I really thought we can win it, especially after knocking out one of their Pokémon."_

_ "Hey Ash…" Gary called out to his friend and former rival as he walked towards them. "It's great that you won the Battle Frontier and all since it definitely showed during the match, but that doesn't mean you can relax or let it go in your head all the time. There are all sorts of tough Pokémon in Sinnoh that you don't even know about yet. Believe me, the world is a big place."_

_ David glared at Gary. He did not want him butting in his and Ash's affairs that he must soon face. "Ash," He called out. "Gary has a point." He then looked at Gary as he adjusted his shades. "However…no offense Gary, but you really have no room to talk with some of the stuff you just said to my bro."_

_ Gary glared at David, a bit angered at that remark. "What does that mean? Who do you think you are?"_

_ David glared back at Gary. His dark expression expressing his distaste of Gary trying to interfere and in his point of view, make himself seem superior to his brother. "I'm a high-ranking trainer who's been there and done that since the age of eight, that's who I am! I'm the person 'walks the walk' more than 'talk the talk' unlike the way you made yourself all those years ago. But moving on to the point, I think after what Ash has been through after the Johto League, being in the top eight in the Hoenn League along with winning the Battle Frontier, I strongly believe he can afford some time to relax. Besides, we do have lives outside of Pokémon training don't we, Ash?"_

_ With the exception of Zane, Ash and everybody else looked at him confused._

_ David shot his brother a cold glare. "Or did you get caught up in your rivalry with Gary, you forgotten that we're half-Japanese? And by being friends with random strangers in other regions only to never see them again made you forget all of the distant relatives and friends OUTSIDE of UltimaPokétopia that we are more closer with! If you want to take Gary's advice and head to Sinnoh as soon as possible, go ahead, I won't stop you. Sinnoh does have its fair share of tough trainers with colorful personalities and moronic fools. But…if you care about any of the people we were best friends with overseas…people like Madison…people…like…" He then paused for a bit as the anger slowly faded. "…Sakura…" His eyes completely softened, though it was covered by his glasses._

_ Ash went from confusion to enlightened to concern in an instant. "What's wrong, David?"_

_ Their mom also noticed this as well. "Dear, what's the matter?"_

_ David quickly shook his head as he got out his touch-screen phone and pressed on the buttons. "If you care about people like them and also our cousins, then when you're done healing Pikachu here come by the Avalon household and come see me before you decide to try and keep up with me as a Pokémon Trainer. I never ask for anything from you, but now I need you. I need YOUR help." And with that he then walked away from them all. As he went down the hill of Prof. Oak's lab, he got out a cell phone, pressed a few things on the touch screen, and held it to his ear. "Hello, Tori? It's been a while, huh? Listen carefully…"_

_ Back with the others in Oak's ranch, Gary sighed deeply and looked over to his grandpa. "I've got to be going back to Sinnoh, Grandpa so I'll be seeing you later."_

_ "Leaving so soon?" Prof. Oak questioned._

_ "Why don't you stick around for a while?" Tracey insisted._

_ "Too much stuff to do." Gary replied. "I never seem to have enough time these days."_

_ Tracey nodded. "Gotcha!"_

_ "Well Gary, it was great seeing you again and I'll looked forward to more progress reports, soon." Prof. Oak said._

_ "Right." Gary responded. "Later!" He then looked over to Ash. "Well, I guess your brother put you in a tough spot. Whatever decision you make with David, I'll see you again when you do decide to make your journey in the Sinnoh region."_

_ And with that, Gary departed from his grandfather's lab. Ash thought hard about what David and Gary said. This Sinnoh region seems like another opportunity for him to compete in another Pokémon League and push him one step closer to being a Pokémon Master, or least one step closer to rivaling the skill level of his brother. But another thing to consider was what his brother just said to him. He had constantly gone from one journey to another and during the end of one journey he does spend a few days with his distant friends and family overseas. However, he rarely gives himself that time extra time during his career as a trainer to have a closer relationship as a good friend, a good cousin, and a good nephew. Unknowingly like his brother, Ash often does forget that he's still a kid…a teenager at that and so does Gary._

_ Ash sighed. "I know just what I'm going to do next in my Pokémon journey. I'm going to head over to Sinnoh._

_ Prof. Oak closed his eyes, understandingly. "I knew it. Just as night follows day. But what about…"_

_ Ash grinned, but it then faded to a serious frown. "But…something must be wrong if my brother is acting the way he is now. During my journeys, I focused so much on what I wanted to for myself and for anybody that traveled with me that I never wondered how my friends and family overseas are doing. If David had to mention about the people I care about, then I'm really worried. We're rivals, but he is my brother."_

_ "And deep down, you guys really do care about each other." Delia said. "Both of you walk different paths as Pokémon Trainers and you boys often get jealous at each other. Yet, you two are twin brothers and you love each other to be that worried."_

_ Ash smiled in agreement with his mother._

_ "Yes, sometimes even a Pokémon Master has to put his own personal goals in the back seat and deal with more important matters in their lives." Prof. Oak explained. "After all, they are human."_

_ Zane walked up to Ash and Pikachu. "Here, Ash." He pulled out some sort of green and tan spray bottle and sprayed it on Pikachu as he cringed upon feeling a stinging sensation. "This Full Restore potion should make Pikachu feel like a million bucks."_

_ "Thanks, Zane." Ash grinned gratefully. "You've been traveling with him right? You must've know what happened…"_

_ "I have…" Zane nodded solemnly. "But it's not my place to say anything. It's better for you to talk to David."_

_ "I understand." Ash said._

_ Back with David, the sunglasses-wearing trainer chatted with his older friend over the phone, making sure neither he nor Sakura were anywhere else than at home in Reedington and making plans._

_ "Alright, got it. You don't have to be at the airport, I'll be there by tonight. See ya!" David spoke as he shut off his iContact phone." He sighed again as he closed his eyes and gently grasped the Power Amulet crystal around his neck. 'I'm sorry…this is gonna hurt me as much as it's going to hurt you and I can't stand seeing you with how you're going to react.'_

7:30 P.M.: Reedington, Japan.

_ "Are you sure you want to head up there, alone?" Ash asked his brother as he got out his Pikachu out of his backpack when no one was around._

_ David just stared at one of the upstairs windows of the yellow house. "I have to, Ash. I asked you to come here, but I need your help to be there for Sakura, because I don't know what's going to happen afterwards._

_ "It sure is coming down…" Misty pointed out as rain drops started pouring down. "The weather sure looks quite depressing."_

_ "Sadly, it fits the mood right now." Chloe remarked, as her eyes glanced down at the floor with a sad expression._

_ Many hours ago, David ran into both Chloe and Misty. Chloe returned from a solo adventure while Misty wanted to see Ash as soon as word got out that he had beaten the Battle Frontier and was heading home. As Ash and his mother met up with the three, David decided to finally tell them what was going on. He told them about who Li Showron was and the connection Li has with him and Sakura. He then told them about the horrible incident that occurred in Hong Kong that resulted in the death of Li and what David now has to do, which brought them here to Reedington. Though Li was a complete stranger to most, the fact that he was Sakura's loving boyfriend made them not help but feel bad for her, even Misty since she had became fast friends with her the first time they met in Pallet. Knowing why David asked for him, Ash agreed to go to Reedington to be there in Sakura's time of need. Though their mother was forced to stay behind and oversee the renovation of their house, Misty and Chloe volunteered to go with the two brothers to help out. David immediately booked four tickets for them in a rush-flight to Tokyo, Japan. The price seemed quite big, but it was not a problem with the wealth David has accumulated over the years. The expense was nothing compared to what David must do._

_ David went to the front porch and knocked on the door. The door opened, showing Sakura's older brother, Tori. "Long time, no see, Tori."_

_ Tori of course expected David to show up based on the phone call, but he surprised at all the other people that came with him. "Hey there, David! It certainly has been a long time." He then looked over to Ash and Chloe. "Oh! Hey Ash! Hey Chloe! It's been ages since I've seen the two of you!"_

_ "Definitely!" Ash smiled. "You sure have grown a lot! I decided to take a break from Pokémon training to visit you guys."_

_ "Same here…" Chloe flashed a fake grin, trying her best to hide the sadness she was feeling for Tori's little sister._

_ Tori then noticed the red-orange-haired girl that came with the three. "And I believe we haven't met before."_

_ "My name's Misty." Misty politely bowed. "I'm a good friend of Ash's. We traveled with each other along with another person for a while. I also got acquainted with your little sister when she was in Pallet one time. I heard a lot about you from David and Ash. Nice to meet you!"_

_ Tori grinned. "Likewise. Come inside from the rain" He offered._

_ "Thanks." They all said._

_ The four then came into the house and settled inside._

_ "Is Sakura here?" David said. "It's really important."_

_ Tori nodded. "Yeah, she's in her room. Do you want me to call her down?"_

_ David shook his head. "No thanks, I need to speak with Sakura…alone. It's really important."_

_ Tori suddenly got worried. "Did something bad happen?"_

_ "Yes…" David replied. "Ash, can you and Chloe explain what's going on to Tori for me?"_

_ Both Ash and Chloe looked at each other and nodded. "We will…" Ash replied._

_ David then glanced over at Tori. After a silent agreement, Tori nodded permissively for David to go upstairs and see Sakura. In the hallway, he quietly walked over to Sakura's door. He then grabbed the doorknob and quietly opened the door silently. A sad smile formed on his face as he saw his best friend sitting down typing away on her netbook on her table with a smile on her face, no doubt doing something that caught her interest. He also noticed that Kero was gone. Most likely hanging out in Madison's place and eating all the pudding he likes. David quietly walked inside Sakura's room and slowly approached her, avoiding any obstacles that would make a sound and blow his cover. _

_Sakura, still unaware that a familiar someone was directly behind her, was watching some kind of anime on a video website. On it showed some high school girl who was a vampire whose nose was gushing out blood in a rather humorous animation. All of a sudden, Sakura's world turned pitch black as her eyes got covered by something…or someone._

"_Hoe!" Sakura blurted out helplessly._

"_Guess who?" A male voice whispered to her._

_Sakura's mouth opened wide in surprise of who was there with her. She immediately smiled warmly. "David!"_

_David took his hands away from Sakura's face as he spun the chair she was sitting on so she could face him. Sakura immediately flung her arms around his neck to a strong hug. Another rare, warm smile appeared on his face as the girl that was holding him felt soft and warm. To him, it felt like his soul was being cleansed._

_The two then broke the hug. "It's been a while, huh?" David said as he adjusted his shades as he stared into her sparkling emerald eyes._

"_Yeah!" Sakura giggled. She then had an indignant, yet playful glance at the dark-haired trainer. "David, c'mon! The weather is dark and you're soaked; is it really necessary to be wearing shades out in this weather, let alone indoors?"_

_Sakura shook her head as she grabbed the edges of the frames and slowly removed her best friend's black shades off of him. She then hung them in his outer shirt pocket._

_David shook his head, slightly annoyed at this action: only three people he knew…or rather three girls that he knew do this a lot with him. He then looked over the mirror and frowned. "Wow, I look like a mess no thanks to the rain." He muttered as he saw his spikes were down on the sides, making him look similar to his brother. With a simple sweep of his right hand, his hair slicked back, removing the water off his hair and returned it to its slicked back spiky lush once more._

_Sakura smirked, knowing his habits. "Now that's the David I know! So, are you here alone?"_

_David shook his head. "Nope, I came here with some familiar faces." His face got serious as he immediately remembered why he was in Reedington. "I wish this was just a social visit, Sakura…I really do. But that's not why I'm here."_

_Sakura then got concerned. "What's wrong, David?"_

_David sighed as he walked over to the door and closed it. He then went over and sat on Sakura's bed. "You might want to sit down for this one." He looked at her with a hard expression. _

_Sakura nodded and sat on the bed next to him. Normally, with anybody else Sakura would've sat opposite from them, but not in the case with people that are close to her. People like Li, Madison, and especially David._

"_I just want you to know…" David started. "…what I have to tell you all isn't going to be easy for me to say right now…but…it's my burden to bear to tell you what I need to tell you."_

"_Hoe?" Sakura muttered as her concern increased._

_David then explained how he, Zane, and Li traveled together in many parts of the world. He told her how Li contracted some kind of illness that made his body vulnerable. He then told her how he immediately went back to Hong Kong but did not know they were in an unsecured terminal. Sakura gasped widely as David told her how Li got badly hurt from a terrorist attack and what occurred._

"_Even though he wasn't bleeding heavily, his condition looked really serious." David closed his eyes as he was telling the worst part of the story. "I yelled and screamed at the people to go get an ambulance. However, I lost my patience so I carefully picked him up, got him into a taxi van, threw the money at the driver and told them to head to the nearest hospital. Despite my efforts in getting Li into the emergency room…and how I thought he was going to make it…" David opened his eyes to look at Sakura. She was gasping in complete shock, her beautiful eyes threatening to pop out of her skull._

"…_your boyfriend, Li Showron…passed away…" David stated, his eyes saddened as he looked down to the floor._

_As she was told slowly about the death of her boyfriend, Sakura looked to be in utter denial. When she heard David finally said that Li died…denial immediately turned into distraught._

"_It…it…it can't be!" Sakura muttered. Tears streamed down her eyes uncontrollably. "LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Sakura wailed. She covered her face with both of her hands, tears seeping through them. "NOOO! LIIIIII! NOOOOOOO!"_

_As Sakura bawled her eyes out, David shook his head as he placed a fist on his forehead. He couldn't help but shed some tears of his own. "I'm sorry, Sakura." He sniffed. He then went to his backpack and got out some kind of board. He then put it on the center of Sakura's bed. Still having rivers coming down each of her eyes, Sakura looked at what David placed on her bed. "Li wanted me to give you his Laizen board. He then gently placed both his hands on each of the heart-broken girl's shoulders. "I'm so sorry, Sakura. I did the best I could to save him. I really did. His last words were that he'll always love you and that he'll always be in your heart as much as you were in his."_

_Without another word, Sakura wrapped her arms around David and rested her face on his chest, sobbing._

_David closed his eyes and hugged her. It was enough for him that his best friend had died, but it pained him even greatly to see his other best friend take the tragic loss very hard, not that he blame her. "Just let it all out, Sakura…let it all out. No one's stopping you…"_

11:30 P.M.; Odaiba Apartments; Odaiba, Japan

_David stumbled out into the balcony of his apartment complex. He held in his hand a glass bottle of some kind that was covered by a paper bag; the only thing that was exposed was the neck-end of it. He shamelessly chugged down the contents of the bottle. "Peace to the God, pour out a lil' liquor…heard the reaper done came to get ya…so I done copped a fifth of, vodka, and in your honor…" He slurred in his speech, reciting a sad rap song that reflected his recent loss. "Damnit hurts me, I hate it when brutha's go early! I go through pretendin'…that time will change the ending…"_

_ Further devastated by the results of breaking the terrible news to Sakura, David was unable to will himself to stay in the Avalon household. Far traumatized by loss of his best friend as well as sorrow he shared from Sakura, David simply left the house. He told the people that went with him as well as Sakura's brother that he couldn't take anymore and that he needed to be alone to at least try and cope with all the tragedy that was circling around him. Without informing where he was going to be, he also told them all to don't bother calling him or even follow him as he wanted to deal with his own issues by himself and also told them that he might not be in Japan the next day. That said, he hoped on the vehicle that he managed to bring with him from home-a hover-cycle that he was licensed to drive in his country along with the permit to allow him to drive in the streets of Japan—and took off. Though Ash, Chloe, Misty, and Tori were shocked at his sudden leave, they couldn't really blame him that much since he suffered as much as Sakura so their attention was with her and respected David's wishes._

_ Here at the "KeDeTsu" residence, David decided to drown out his depression with vodka as well as smoking a cigar before the chucking small bit out of the building, defying the fact that he was underage. Sometime before and after the fourteen-year old won the title of World Champion as the Midniteryder, he slowly developed a small drinking habit along with the addictions to painkiller drugs that ease the mysterious pain on his neck. Of course, he knew he was underage but back then and right now, he really did not give a damn; if it helped him with the physical and emotional pain he was feeling, then so be it._

_ 'What's this?' David thought as he felt something in his pocket. He pulled out the object in question and found a packaged condom. David huffed as he threw it out over the ledge. 'No point in even keeping that in me pocket. Where was I?' He then went on another slurred attempt in singing that song he had in his head that reflected his pain. "…I became weak when I heard, his body expire…it was hard for me to believe my brother retire…suddenly the clock stopped and the room started spinning…spin-…-ning…"_

_ David took another drink as he kept pacing on the balcony, stumbling every now and then. Of course, his ranting did not go unnoticed. A certain then eleven-year old relative sweatdropped as she poked her head out from the window door of her apartment. It was in the middle of the night and the amount of noise this guy was making was enough to get her attention. Deciding that yelling out would not help him at all, Kari went inside her home, put on a jacket, grabbed her apartment key and the spare key to her cousin's place and got moving._

_ "I've gone through life, pre…ten…ding…" David slurred to himself. "…that time will change the ending. I've gone thru life, pretending…that time will change the ending." He then sped up on his little karaoke. "But-those-mistakes BE-hind me...cast shadows...to remind…me…"_

_ All of a sudden he heard a door closed. "Wha-dada cha qu!" He shifted his head side-to-side in paranoia influenced by his drunken state. He then looked inside his apartment and saw the lights were on and Kari in there as well. Clad in her pink pajamas and a yellow jacket, she had her hands on her waist, tired, but annoyed and worried about what he was doing. "Huh? Kari? What are you…I thought you and your folks are s'pose to be gone or…somethun'?"_

_ Kari yawned as she walk forward and gently pulled her older cousin into the apartment. She then closed the window door and locked it. "Mom and Dad let me have the house to myself and Tai is in a soccer tournament so he's away. What are you doing out there? It's midnight for goodness sake!" She then sniffed the air, smelling some kind of peculiar scent coming from David._

_ David huffed. "Aren't 'cha a little young to be home alone, young lady?_

_ Instead of answering her cousin's smart mouth remark, she decided to ask him something. "Aren't YOU a little too young to be drinking alcohol? You're nowhere near the legal drinking age, David." Kari retorted._

_ David was taken aback by how she was able to strike back at his remarks. He then looked at the bottle in his hands and realized that the paper bag that covered his apple-flavored vodka slipped off when he was holding the bottle by the neck as he got dragged by his cousin into his apartment. "Ahh…whatever…I'm not that goody-goody like certain people in my family. And besides, screw the fules...I mean...RULES! I got…MONEY! I have...POWER! I'M THE MOST POWERFUL MAN ON THE PLANET! And nothing you say will spoil this drink!"_

_ As David was about to have another, Kari decided that enough was enough. She snatched the bottle out of his hand and without a second thought, slapped him in the face in order to knock some sense into him. "THAT'S ENOUGH, DAVID! I think you have more than enough for the night. C'mon! You should know better than drinking at the age of fourteen it's bad for you!"_

_ David snorted. "Heh! Please, Hika! I don't answer to legalities on booze drinking! Besides, it's helping me drown my sorrows and my pain!"_

_ "Hey! Who was the idiot that was singing out there!" One of the neighbors outside in the balcony complained. "It's midnight you know!"_

_ Though both cousins barely heard the complaint, David had zero tolerance for morons. "PISS OFF, you __**(*Kari sneezed*)**__-ing prick!" David lashed back, though not really that loud. "My entire outfit is pro-..-ba-.-ba-..bably worth more than your entire wardrobe so screw you and your filthy dog!"_

_ Kari decided to ignore David's profane trash-talking. "What happened, David? Did something really bad happen to you or something?"_

_ David stared deep into Kari's mahogany eyes. It expressed a huge amount of worry. The way she was looking at David kind of scared him as she reminded him of the two gentle people that were close to him. His first cousin once-removed, Serena and…_

_ 'Sakura…' David thought back to his best friend. The sight of her being in tears and being so much anguish was so unbearable that it deeply affected his heart and soul. The reason for him being here made him snap out of his drunken stupor. He collapsed on his knees in sadness as he removed his sunglasses off of him and tossed onto the table and covered his forehead, comforting his mind on remembering everything that he had been through recently.  
_

_ The drunken trainer groaned in sadness as Kari quickly kneeled down by his side. "Are you okay?" She asked gently._

_ "A little…" David vaguely answered, unwilling to explain to the younger girl what he had been through many hours ago. "Sorry for waking you up at this time. I look and sound like crap don't I?"_

_ Kari giggled a bit at David's colorful self-criticism. "You could say that again. Don't know what pushed you to act like this, but I guess if the saying is useful here, 'boys will always be boys.' Look, why don't you just head to bed and rest and then maybe you can tell me what's been going on in the morning?"_

_ David looked at his cousin, his eyes showing desperation. "Stay by me, will ya?" David quietly asked.  
_

_ Kari smiled as she wrapped his arm around his waist and helped him get up. She snuggled close to him. "Sure, David no problem. I'll be by your side. "_

_ A small smile formed on David's face as he slowly got himself back up. "Thanks, Kari…for helping me snap out of it. You're a lifesaver!"_

_ "Anytime…"_

_The two walked over to David's room after locking the front door and the sliding door as well as shutting off the lights. In the bedroom, Kari helped take off David's buttoned shirt and placed it on a chair. As David gently rested himself on the bed, he saw his cousin motion him a bit to scoot over. He did so and Kari lied down next to him in bed and pulled the blanket over them, keeping an arm around him._

_David was flabbergasted for a moment. Here he was sharing the same bed with someone of the opposite sex. To make things more complicated, it's a particular relative of his. "Um..." He started, a bit apprehensive even in his drunken stupor. "...we're in the same bed..." He noted, with uncertainty. To him, this wasn't exactly what he meant by having her stay by his side, but a part of him liked having this kind of solace from his cousin._

_Kari nodded and kissed him on the cheek. "Whenever I got scared or get filled with anguish, nothing made me feel better than being held by someone that cares about me a lot. Many of those times, it was Tai. In this case, I'm holding you now."_

_David managed a weak smile. "Thanks..." He held her close in hug equivalent to those big brother hugs she was use to during those times when she needed her brother to be around, then slowly blinked a couple more times, and then eventually drifted to sleep. But not before one last thought._

_'Sakura...I hope you're alright. I'm sure Ash, along with the ohters will help take care of you in my place. I'm hurting as much as you are over the loss...and your sorrow..."_

_Meanwhile, Kari snuggled closely to her cousin, glad she could at least help him when he was down in the dumps. She wondered though, 'Should I question him tomorrow about what's happening to him? Do I have the right to pry into his personal life after being away from him for about a month? No...I shouldn't think too hard right now. I should just rest and be there for him to the point when he is willing to open up to me about his problems.' She gently rubbed her head alongside David's chest, hearing the rhythm of his heartbeat carry her to sleep.  
_

-***End of Flashback***-

"And that's how you found me in the state I was all those months ago David/Cody explained.

"I'm sorry that you had been through so much, David." Kari said, taking in every explanation that David/Cody spilled.

David/Cody sighed. "I guess everything up to now…this is what I get for all the times I've been in a serious power-trip for all the money, the power, and the reputation I held as World Champion and as the 'Dark Warlord of all Pokémon Trainers!' Ever since that incident when I came to the Digital World with Chloe, over time I've nearly driven a wedge with most of the people that I cared about in my life!"

"What do you mean?" Kari asked, incredulously. "You may have been a jerk in the past, but you didn't deserve to be like this."

David/Cody sniffed, his eyes becoming watery. "First it was Chloe when I was nine. It was my fault she disappeared because of I thought she would get in my way in my training to be a Pokémon Trainer. She got to be alright, sort of though. But then years later, I almost treated my Pokémon as my lackeys rather than my friends that shared the same goal I do. Then it was Serena…I swore when I was eight, I'd always be loyal to her, to be by her side, to always be grateful for what she did, and never allow myself to change for the worse. Instead, I let my ego control my actions and became an arrogant, ungrateful, son of a bitch! I argued with her, mocked her cruelly about her mishaps, and said things I didn't really mean to say because I thought she was holding me back so much. That's probably why I didn't bother coming to her about what had happened to me because of the wedge I've driven between us. The next person was Li. He tried to tell me that there was something wrong with me, but I refused to listen and I paid for it with his death. And lastly, Sakura. I made her cry because I let her boyfriend die and I couldn't even stay there for to help her through that loss. I went from a little boy who dreamed big six years ago to a broken shadow…an ungrateful, egotistical, arrogant, drug and alcohol addicted asshole. Maybe I deserved to die for all those regrets I made in my life."

"That's not true, David!" Kari snapped. She could not believe that her strong-willed cousin was blaming himself and then thinking that he deserved to be a spirit of his former self.

"Why not?" David/Cody snapped back, tears slowly drip down his face. "I became the biggest hypocrite to all the people I cared about and I wouldn't blame them if they still hate me. Hell, maybe it'd be best if you stay away from me as well since I might get you hurt from my actions. Just let me rot in limbo."

To her, it was painful to watch this boy...her mentor...her cousin...her best friend...so strong, proud, ambitious, honorable, and kind to those that knew him best, to fall into pieces. However, she refused to lose her loving relative in his own world of despair. This was the same boy that saved her from that dream about that beach of darkness.

Kari placed her hand on the hysterical boy's shoulder. "David, listen to me! I'm pretty sure without a shadow of a doubt, you didn't really mean to act the way you do. It's like you said to Ash, sometimes even you forget that you're still a kid at times. I remember when Tai and I get into fights and I get mad at him a lot, I know I said things I didn't mean. In the end, we make up and Tai still loves me as his sister and I love him as my brother. For your Pokémon, even through the bad times you have with each other, they still remember the good times you spent with them and they miss you a lot. That day when you possessed Yolei and fled when Serena, Chloe, and their friends showed up, Serena asked me about you. She said that even though you acted like a ungrateful brat towards her, she misses you a lot and would like to at least see you again. The same could be said for Sakura. Just because you and Serena fought a lot, it didn't mean that she'll think less of you as family. Just because you weren't able to be there when Sakura was heartbroken because you yourself are torn apart from the loss you shared, it doesn't mean Sakura doesn't want to be your best friend anymore. If what you said that you neglected them was true and that they hate you for it, then why do they still miss you and still worry about you?"

David/Cody shot a surprised look at his cousin. "They worry about me?" He said in disbelief, though he really wanted to believe it.

"Yes. They don't carry any ill-will towards you. But the question is, do you honestly mean it when you said that you regret the way you treated them?"

David/Cody closed his eyes, wiping the tears away. Without another thought, he wrapped his little arms around Kari and held her close. "Yes, yes I sincerely meant it. No matter what, Sakura and Serena mean a lot to me."

Kari gently closed her eyes as she embraced him back. With a small smile upon her face, she was glad to know more about the truth that haunted her cousin. "Thanks for opening up to me about yourself. I know it was hard 'cleaning out your closet.'"

David/Cody smiled back. "I should be thanking you for listening."

"Like I said before, David. Anytime…" They both broke away from the hug. "I think it's time you should take Cody back home and release him before he and his family will get suspicious."

"I will…"

David/Cody then got up, headed for the door, and took off back to the apartment building his host lived in. Back in higher spirits, pun intended, he continues to wait for the day he comes back to life in his body.

The very next day was the anniversary of when the Digidestined first came into Digi-World. It was a clear Thursday afternoon as Kari, T.K., their Digimon, and the rest of the next generation Digidestined along with their Digimon sat on stone seats in the riverside Odaiba park, waiting for the older kids. Across a little inlet of water, there was a large, steel building with a giant sphere built into its blocky form.

"What's that place?" Davis asked.

"That's the local T.V. station that my dad works at." T.K. answered, glancing at it. It had been four years since Myotismon occupied the building and had his last stand against the Digidestined. Afterward, the building was good as ravaged and even destroyed, but right now it was as if that incident had never happened. Indeed, people had recovered and gotten over the incident quickly.

Kari seemed to know what he was thinking. After all, that entire battle revolved around her. "Sure doesn't seem like four years, does it?" She asked as she noticed that David was simply circling around the group, casually.

Davis raised an eyebrow. "Is that why we're out here, then?" He asked. "You guys had some kind of nostalgia attack?"

"At age twelve and in junior high? That's seems kinda unhealthy, don't you think?" Yolei suggested.

Cody leered at them. "You two!" He reprimanded. He then looked at Kari and T.K.. "Since you mention about your first adventures so much, how about letting us in about what happened with you guys?" He politely asked.

"OK," T.K. grinned. "I'll start…first a lot of things had happened at the time. First there was this strange climate that made countries with hot weather end up being cold and vice-versa. At the time, the seven of us-Matt, Tai, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, and myself- we were having a typical summer camp day up in the mountains, when it started to snow. When that stopped, we had all ended up at the shrine near the campsite...and that's where we got our Digivices."

Davis raised an eyebrow at the farfetched story. "There was a computer in that shrine?" He asked.

"No, we got ours in a different way." T.K. explained. He pointed upwards. "They fell out of the sky like rainbow-colored meteorites."

"They just appeared out of the sky?" Yolei exclaimed. "That's so weird."

"If you think THAT was freaky…" T.K. went on, "…as soon as we had picked up the Digivices, we were sucked up into a huge, bluish-green tunnel, like two waterfalls converging on the same spot. The next thing we knew, we were sitting in a wacky jungle, with these weird little critters standing over us!"

"Wow…" Cody said, impressed. "I can't imagine being in summer camp one second and then at another dimension the next. It sure beats canoeing and archery any day."

"And where were you, Kari?" Davis asked.

"I was sick, so I missed camp that summer." Kari casually pointed out.

"I almost forgot." T.K. remembered as he looked over to her. "You weren't there the first time to we saw all the weird stuff."

"Wait a sec, you guys looked pretty weird to us, you know?" Patamon remarked.

"I guess…" Yolei said.

"HEY!" A male voice called out from afar.

The young Digidestined looked to where the source of the voice came from. There on top of the hill stood six familiar figures.

"Look! It's Tai and the whole gang!" Davis exclaimed.

David discreetly followed the younger group as they met up with his cousin and the rest of the original Digidestined. They then sat in the shade of a tree. He listened to the stories of the original Digidesinteds' adventures in Digi-World to back in Odaiba and back in Digi-World. As he listened, the spirit could not help but reminisce on his own experiences in the Digital World as well: from being there with Serena, Ash, and Chloe just a year before Tai and the others did, to being called 'The Digidestined Catalysts' for their inadvertent assistance, to being tasked with placement of the Digi-eggs, to his own mission of saving the Digital World along with Earth from the destructive clutches of Mephistomon and ZeedMillenniummon. It's a shame with the exception of his cousin and her partner Digimon, no other soul human or Digimon would know of the things he did for the sake of the world where its inhabitants gave him the inspiration of becoming the Pokémon Trainer he was.

For the second time, David also heard the stories coming from the new kids about their own experiences with Digimon in more detail. With Davis Motomiya, he and his family got abducted by the Bakemon that were Myotismon's henchmen during the whole battle with the evil dark Digimon. With Cody Hida, despite not remembering much, his grandfather told him about the incident with the plane when Cody was four years old. The plane he and his family were on dropped out of the sky but were saved by two giant creatures that Sora and Izzy identified that it was their Digimon that were responsible for saving them. Finally with Yolei Inoue, though her experience with Digimon did not had to do with what occurred in Odaiba four years ago, it was sometime afterward that she was involved in sending emails that assisted the downfall of Diaboromon in the internet battle.

During each of their little stories, David made quick glances at Izzy as he nodded, blinked, and/or scratched his chin at each story Davis, Cody, and Yolei told about first experiences with Digimon. He assumed that the holder of the Crest of Knowledge was silently contemplating on how those three received their own Digivices and became the Digidestined when so many kids that were among the witnesses of the Digimon weren't chosen.

'_For some reason…_' David thought. '_When I strolled past those three six months ago, I did had this strange vibe about those three along with Ken Ichijouji. Did that also have to do with them being the new Digidestined?'_

"Wow. Freaky." Davis said. "We've been caught up in this all this time, and we didn't even know it!"

"I don't know about that, but I'm up for some more stories!" Yolei said, turning to the older kids again. "So, what happened during the time you engaged these Dark Masters?"

As Tai began talking about the Dark Masters, David fell into a contemplative brood after he shook off his curiosity of the rookies. Though he'll always be impressed by all the hardships his cousins and their six friends went through as well as partially making peace with all he went through in the past, he couldn't really place these kids on the same level as the original Digidestined. In his honest opinion, not one of the new kids' stories sounded like a decent reason to become a Digidestined. Why have such undeserving people been given such an honor while he, his brother, his cousin, and his best friend, the Digidestined Catalysts, were rejected?

'_Whatever…' _David adjusted his shades_. "At least I made the Digimon Emperor fall to his knees in more than one occasion and without the use of Digimon. Something they haven't done yet."_

The very next day, David remained in Kari's body as he observed what she, her brother, Izzy, Cody, and Davis were doing in Tai's bedroom at the Kamiya apartment. He cringed as he had to deal with Davis and Cody…two of the rookies he wasn't the fondest of though overall he wasn't fond of any of them. He was amazed and dumbfounded of how Izzy had demonstrated that the D3s that Kari and the others had were the true power sources of the Digi-Port.

'_I should've known…' _David mumbled in his head. _'If the power of my Digi-Poké Rod could make Digi-Ports of its own, then I should've at least suspected that these new Digivices could do the same since they actually unlock the gate.'_

His thoughts were interrupted as the bedroom door opened and showed his Aunt Yuuko, chirpy as ever.

"Hey, kids!" Yuuko Kamiya greeted.

"Hi!" Izzy, Davis, and Cody greeted back.

"Hi, Mom." Kari casually replied, hiding Gatomon behind her.

"Ha-hi, Mom." Tai nervously gulped.

"I hope everyone's hungry!" Their mom jovially said. She then closed the door.

David sweatdropped. _'I'm sure glad I'm not eating any of that fungus stuff. Pretty sure whatever she makes is gonna be a hot mess. I really need to get MY mom here and have her teach their mom for their sakes."_

"Because of just that, Kari." Izzy explained, noting what would happen if they weren't careful in using the Digi-Port from their homes. "Keeping the secret from our families becomes a lot more difficult when they barge in at us at any second."

Kari looked over to her older brother. "I can't imagine if our mother came into our rooms at the night when we weren't there. She'd probably call the national guard and the army."

Tai nodded his agreement. He knew full well their mother would freak out at the fact that he and his little sister would disappear in the middle of the night.

Izzy rubbed his chin in a contemplative look. "We're just gonna have to work up some sort of plan."

Tai glanced over at his wall clock. "We'll have to come up with that later." He pointed out. "We've gotta meet up with the others at the T.V. station!"

"Oh, right…" Izzy replied. "Completely slipped my mind."

"Umm, can I stop off at Sora's mom's flower shop first?" Kari asked. "I need to get some roses. So I'll catch up with you all later."

"We can just make it if we hurry!" Tai said. "Let's go!"

Davis blushed. Was something good about to happen? "W, whaddya need those for?" He asked.

"You'll see…" Kari answered. "I'll catch up with you all later!"

With Gatomon in toll, Kari then got out of the room and out of her apartment, but not before telling her mom that she was going somewhere for a bit. She then got out a key to her cousin's apartment next door. She immediately went inside and got herself some sort of small sheet.

"Gatomon, can you stay quiet for a moment?" Kari requested. "I'm going to talk with David for a bit."

The feline Digimon nodded her head, knowing how she contacts her cousin. "No problem."

Kari then concentrated her head. "_David, are you still with me?_" She telepathically spoke to her cousin.

"_Yeah, I'm here!_" David replied.

"_Listen, I'm going to get some roses soon. Is it okay for me to bring your Digi-Poké Rod with me and stash it with them?_" She asked.

The spirit raised his eyebrow. "_Huh? Why?"_

"_Well, we're all going to the T.V. station to pay our respects to our friend, Wizardmon. It was at the station when Tai and the others fought Myotismon to save me and Wizardmon sacrificed his life for both Gatomon and me. I want to bring the scepter with me because to pay tribute to you. After all, yesterday was also the fifth anniversary of when you and others became the Digidestined Catalysts and helped choose us to be the Digidestined. Not only that, but you did so many things for me and for this world. You're the reason why I got to become the eighth Digidestined since you saved Gatomon's Digi-egg. You also made me your protégé as a Pokémon Trainer. And lastly, you saved not only the real world and the Digi-World, but also the entire dimension from that ferocious Digimon you mentioned at the expense of your own life. I want bring that scepter of yours at least to pay homage to you as well. Don't worry, I'll conceal it with the roses so nobody else will notice it._"

A smile formed upon David's face. "_Thanks, Kari. That's really sweet of you. Go right ahead._"

Kari smiled back. "_Thank you…_"

As she got out the Digi-Poké Rod, David's eyes widened. He suddenly felt like he was transported to some forest. His hands were in front of him, but were in armor. He also felt like was in some sort of barricade or something because everything he saw was in blue. In a flash instant, he was back in his apartment. He shook his head to straighten his own mind.

'_It's been happening a lot, lately…_' He noted. '_What does this mean? Does it mean that I'm coming back?_'

Unknown to all the citizens of Japan, a dark, black, shapeless void subtly flew in the skies as clouds started to gather and cover all of Tokyo and its districts. The movement of this void was erratic and seemed to be filled with bitterness, resentfulness, and madness as it remembered in the past how two certain individuals were the reason it became what it was many years ago. A yellow light momentarily flashed in its center as it sensed something and traveled all the way to Mt. Fuji.

Somewhere in Tokyo, Raye Hino felt an electric wave zap through her. "I sense some kind of darkness. Whatever it is, it feels so evil and yet so familiar. I better alert the rest of the scouts."

Back in Odaiba, Kari met up with Tai, Izzy, Cody, and Davis. She had with her the roses that she purchased along with her cousin's scepter concealed in it. They were walking en route to the T.V. station. Little did they know, something or someone inhabited it in a rather haunting way.

"So, what happened at this place?" Cody asked as they walked.

Gatomon looked somber for some reason. "Something...very important…" Kari said.

"This was where Kari first got her Digivice and Crest, and where Gatomon first Digivolved." Tai elaborated. "It's also where we finally defeated Venommyotismon...oh, here we are."

The big, gray building with the sphere in its center towered over them. At the sidewalk Matt, Sora, Mimi, T.K., and Yolei stood nearby.

"Hey, everybody!" T.K. called to them, running over with the others.

Davis suddenly had a storm of his own as the real one seemed to slowly form over the town of Odaiba. He believed that Kari must have bought those roses for _him_!

"Awww, come ON!" He snarled, stamping his foot.

T.K. raised his eyebrow, not understanding the goggle-wearing kid's problem. "What's wrong, Davis?" T.K. asked.

"What's wrong?" He naively snapped. "What's wrong? The goddamn flowers! That's what's wrong!"

Kari blinked, confused. "What do you mean?" She asked. "These are for-"

Before she could finish her sentence, though, she instantly noticed a really large cloud covering the sky.

"Look at that huge cloud!" Kari exclaimed. "See how it came from nowhere?"

Gatomon nodded. "Um-huh."

"Those weathermen are always wrong." T.K. remarked as bolts of lightning suddenly strike down all of a sudden. One struck part of the building, causing the group to gasp in shock.

"Something here's not right!" Davis remarked.

All of a sudden, three lines of frantic people—the personnel of the station—ran out in fear.

"IT'S THE GHOST!" A female worker freaked out.

"ITS AFTER US!" A male worker shouted.

"Huh?" Gatomon sounded in disbelief. She then immediately broke into a sprint into the building.

"Gatomon?" Kari called out, confused as to why her Digimon was running into the building.

"What's gotten into that cat?" Yolei asked.

"We better go after her!" Tai said.

The group then ran after the feline Digimon into the station. They trailed her as she ran up the stairs, into the hallway, and into a familiar big room. This room, the director's room was the same place Kari was brought in to confront Myotismon four years ago. Right now, there was no time to even think about remembering the bad times as she and the rest of the group followed Gatomon into the room.

In her body, a certain spirit knew what was going on. '_Was HE the one causing the disturbance? I wonder why?_'

"Gatomon!" Kari called out as she saw her partner Digimon stop all of a sudden and stared at the ceiling.

"Okay, what's spookin' the cat?" Davis demanded.

Davis' answer didn't really need to be said as he and the rest of the group looked up. They were in awe as they saw a black shadow zipping around the entire ceiling.

"It's the ghost!" T.K. exclaimed. He had heard stories from his dad about a recent appearance of a dark shadow that seemed to appear all throughout the station.

"Who are you gonna call?" Kari remarked.

"Hey! What's going on?" Mimi nervously yelped.

The cowboy-hat wearing girl's only response was papers that flew off of the director's desk at them and a swivel chair bounced and clattered around by itself. The director's computer was on, and blood-red symbols were trailing across its blue screen.

"What the hell does it want?" Davis yelled, panic being expressed in his voice.

"You're asking me?" Tai yelled back in disbelief.

"It wants me…" Gatomon answered, not taking her eyes off of the creepy shadow. "I'm here!"

The group gasped in disbelief. Why would that shadow want Gatomon for?

Unbeknownst to everyone, in Kari's bouquet of roses a low-sounding beep starting going off in David's Digi-Poké Rod as well as a sudden glow on the screen of the Digivice. It occurred during noise of both the computer, the movement of the shadow, and the papers that flew off. It somehow caused the shadow's acceleration to increase to the point of going to one end of the room to the next in less than a few seconds. The beeping stopped during the midst of the black shadow's erratic movement.

"I'm right here! What do you want?" Gatomon demanded.

"Davis, I think she flipped her lid." Demiveemon remarked as he was in his partner's arms.

"What's that?" Davis asked, incredulously.

As the rookies' Digimon decided to go into action, David's vision continued to alternate between where he was now and at the forest that he kept on seeing. He quietly grunted as these visions started to strain his mind. He separated himself out of Kari as she and the others saw that the newbie Digimon digivolved to their rookie stages.

"Go get 'em!" Yolei encouraged.

"I assume that's a servant of the Digimon Emperor, sent here to frighten us." Hawkmon theorized.

"He doesn't stand a ghost of a chance!" Davis boasted.

"Good one…" Kari murmured, sarcasm dripping in her voice.

"Ready? Huh?" Veemon asked, his fists pumped up.

But before the three Digimon could do anything, Gatomon blocked their way. "Wait!" Gatomon ordered. "I'm here!" She exclaimed.

As the group waited for something to happen, David grasped his forehead as if he was in pain. 'It's time! My resurrection draws even closer…' He then glanced over at his other hand and saw it was fading away.

Though her eyes were more focused on the black shadow as it continued to strafe around the ceiling, she could hear her cousin grunting in some kind of mental pain. "_David, what's wrong? Are you okay?_"

"_Don't worry about me! I can feel myself returning to my body! Just focus at the situation at hand IN FRONT OF YOU!_"

Kari saw that the black shadow zipped to the ground from the wall and stopped in front of Gatomon. At that moment, Gatomon could tell who this mysterious specter was.

"Wizardmon!" Gatomon called out.

Each and every one of the original eight Digidestined gasped in surprise. Their fallen ally from long ago was the one who's responsible for the recent haunting.

A figure emerged from the dark shadow. Out of it in a transparent form similar to David but seen by all is none other the Champion-level Digimon himself.

"Gatomon, I'm glad you've come." Wizardmon said, content at seeing his old friend again.

"Wizardmon!" Kari exclaimed, happy to see an old friend once more.

"A friend?" Cody asked, curiously.

"I sure hope so!" Yolei gulped, still nervous at the spirit's presence.

"Wizardmon, it's good to see you again." Gatomon greeted.

"I need to tell you something, Gatomon." Wizardmon said.

"What is it, old friend?"

"Your great enemy…you cannot beat as you are now."

Gatomon gaped in disbelief as the others were confused as to what he was talking about.

"Does he…does he mean the Digimon Emperor?" Davis asked.

Wizardmon continued, "Your enemy is not only the Digimon Emperor, but a much greater darkness. The darkness…it cannot be defeated by strength alone. You must return the one wrapped in darkness to his true self."

Gatomon looked at her friend, confused. "What? True self?"

"Kindness will release the Golden Radiance."

"Kindness? I hope he doesn't mean we have to be nice to Ken!" Yolei remarked.

"Kindness alone will not be prevail, Gatomon. The Golden Radiance is also necessary." Wizardmon noted.

"I see…but…" Gatomon comprehended.

Wizardmon cut her off. "You don't have much time! You must hurry! Goodbye, my old friend…"

"But wait!" Veemon interjected.

"I can't…" Wizardmon somberly replied. "Gatomon, be careful."

"Wizardmon!" Gatomon cried out. She then raised her paw out paw to him, and he extended his gloved hand. When they tried to touch, though, his hand passed right through hers. The sudden cold made her shiver, and her eyes felt a bit watery.

Wizardmon looked at his hand, then hung his head in sorrow. "I'm sorry..." He whispered. He then kneeled down to the same level as Gatomon's furry ear. "I don't know how long before I can be fully reconfigured, but what I do know is that at least the one that has watched over your partner…the one that saved you more than once…shall return from limbo." He then slowly drifted across the floor, passing through the window into the small drizzle outside.

"Wizardmon!" Gatomon cried, rushing to the window, everyone on her heels.

"Hurry…" His voice cried out one last time before he vanished in a beam of white light.

Gatomon sank to her knees, sobs choking in her throat. Kari knelt down and put her arm around her partner. "Gatomon..." She whispered, sympathetically.

"So he came back to tell us." Sora concluded the reason why Wizardmon unintentionally caused all the disturbances.

"Who was Wizardmon?" Davis asked.

Mimi sighed sadly. "Wizardmon was Gatomon's best friend." She started. "Initially, we all thought that they were the bad guys, but when Gatomon learned that she was Kari's partner Digimon, Wizardmon stood by her side."

"We were battling a very evil, dark Digimon named Myotismon." Sora continued for her friend. "Soon after he discovered this truth, he was about to destroy Kari and Gatomon. Wizardmon stepped in the way of Myotismon's attack…and he paid the ultimate price! He sacrificed himself to save Kari and Gatomon. And they'll never forget him for it."

"Will we ever see him again?" Kari hoped.

"I'm sure we will, Kari." Tai assured his little sister.

"That Wizardmon…what a friend…" Gatomon started, her eyes still running rivers down her cheeks. "…even from beyond, he still continues to watch out over me."

Kari closed her eyes and nodded in understanding. 'Yeah, just like…David!' Her eyes snapped back open and blinked as she saw the spirit of her cousin outside the window, looking at her with his hood on.

"_Kari…_" David called out. "_It's time…time for me to go back…I don't know what's going to happen when I come back to the living, but if there's one thing I do know is that there's no stopping my resurrection._"

Kari simply stared out to the window, refrained herself from making any suspicious movements that would catch her friends' attention. "_What should I do then, cousin?_"

"_Just leave everything to me. Heed what Wizardmon has to say…beat that nutcase of a tyrant! Unlock whatever that Golden Radiance is…and save the Digital World!_"

"Holy crap!" Davis shouted, startled by the sudden appearance of a teenage boy in black outside the window in front of them. "Who's that guy?"

Kari and the others gasped at what Davis was pointing to, but for different reasons. Tai and the others suddenly noticed that a boy dressed in black was just outside, looking at them. The boy immediately put his head down, thankful that he had a hood, a cap, and his shades on all at the same time. Kari was shocked because the transparent image of her cousin started to become noticeable. She also noticed that his appearance faded in and out, confirming that he indeed was returning to life.

"Hey! Who are you!" Cody demanded.

"Are you some kind of magician or something?" Yolei questioned, her entire sanity shaken up by the appearances of ghosts and things of that nature.

Instead of answering, David kept his face at the ground, hiding his face from the people that could see him. Knowing that he was still a spirit, he ran over to the railing and jumped over it, causing a great deal of shock and awe to the eyes and mouths of those that noticed him. Their disbelief grew as they saw that the teenager's body disappeared before he fell out of their sight, leaving fifteen individuals shocked at what just happened while one pondered over what's going to happen to the fate of her loving cousin.

Meanwhile, in a house somewhere in the calm outskirts of Tokyo, a black-haired girl's eyes widened in surprise at what she just saw in her room. A blue-colored egg suddenly showed up from the screen of her computer and was resting on her bed. She also saw a weird gizmo that came with it. Curious, she picked up the turquoise-colored device and examined it carefully. She wasn't alone as a younger, pink-haired girl was with her when these objects appeared.

"What just happened, Hotaru?" The pink-haired girl asked, just as surprised as she was.

Hotaru shrugged. "I…I don't know, Rini." She answered. She then looked over at the egg. It was navy blue, had an image of the sun on it as well as what appeared to be a skull on the front of the sun. She placed the device near the egg

"What a weird-looking egg…" Rini remarked, still curious at the objects that just showed up out of the computer.

Their state of curiosity did not last long as knock was heard. The door opened showing a woman with short, dirty blonde hair, though one's initial assumption could make her be mistaken for a man. "Hotaru, Rini, get ready!" She said to the two girls, not noticing the gizmo and egg since Hotaru was standing in front of the two objects. "Scout emergency! Raye and Serena just called. Something's going on somewhere in Mt. Fuji. We need to head out now!"

"Okay!" Both girls said in unison. They both followed the woman as she immediately walked away, not noticing what they just saw.

"Let's tell Amara and the others what it is afterward, okay Rini?" Hotaru whispered.

"Sure…" Rini grinned.

Somewhere in the forest depths of Mt. Fuji, a blue shine started flashing. The shine appeared from the large blue crystal. In it contained a lone figure in a suspended state. In it was the Dark Warlord of all Pokémon Trainers, the Midniteryder.

_To be continued…_

**Chloe:** Here's ends another chapter. Sorry for such a long delay. The next chapter will have a lot of action intensified. Thank you for being patient for this long chapter.


	34. 32: Resurrection of the DW pt 2

**Chloe: **FINALLY! Another chapter at last! Severe writer's block has nearly hindered the author from wanting to continue this fanfic. For that the author apologizes greatly. Also, I gotta address some mistakes the author has made. First off, in terms of timeline, the entire fic in present day takes place on August 2nd, not August 1st. Please excuse the author for that goof up. In chapter 29, the trainer that beat Ash in the Hoenn League is actually named _Tyson_ not Drake. Also in chapter 30, Ash's mother is actually younger sister of Tai and Kari's mother. The author wanted to clarify for those goof ups. Moving on, the last chapter contained a lot of events that occurred over the four anime shows from Serena's dream encounter with the Midniteryder, to the second assault on the Digimon Emperor, to the tragic flashback that impacted one's life, and then the anniversary that went on which further led to a certain someone's resurrection.

* * *

**Chapter 32**

**Resurrection of the Dark Warlord Part 2**

"_The only way, for me to come back, is by Makaveli. That's it! All these motherf**kers stole from me. I'm takin' back what's mine!_" -2Pac, _Ghosts_

* * *

(?)

_A twelve-year old girl let out a soft moan as she felt the bruises throbbing on her arms and legs. Her ankles and wrists had the most noticeable marks as she had been chained to the wall like she'd been crucified. She stood in a big garage, barefooted and on her knees. In front of her were a group of scientists that she immediately despised since meeting them for the first time. Tensions between the captive and the captors had reached the boiling point as the scientists struggled to bring their subject under their total control and the girl being fed up with being enslaved and tormented._

_"You can't do this to me!" A twelve-year old girl cried._

_"Do you as you're told Ms. Device. Lift the truck!" A scornful male voice ordered_

_"Okay…I'll lift the truck and I'll make it land…ON YOU!" She threatened, her eyes becoming stormy._

_"She's out of control! Do something!" A pompous female scientist cried._

_"Don't touch me! GET AWAY FROM ME!" The girl demanded._

_The scientists were pressing buttons all over the place and mechanical arms were rushing to chain her again. Dark energy billowed around her._

_"LEAVE ME ALLLOOOOOOOOOOOONE!" She screamed as she concentrated all the psychic energy in her, floated slightly upward, and violently pushed outward from her body, waves of rapidly-expanding kinetic ripples in space._

_This invisible wave repulse was so strong that the mechanical arms disintegrated into ashes and wave knocked the group of scientists, slamming them into the walls of their research facility. _

_"Subject has gone mad…we must terminate her immediately!" One of the scientists desperately cried out as he staggered back up._

_ "Roger that!" Another, who's the lead scientist agreed. "Activate the drones and set them from stun to kill."_

_ Pain. Such a simple word. Pain was nothing but another part of life. It was part of her life now. All in six months. Six months of pain and suffering that felt more like six YEARS of pain and suffering in her mind. These six "years" taken out of her life as __they had forced her, beaten her, and yelled at her…to do what? To be their greatest science project against her will._

_The girl smiled sadistically. It hurt to smile. Her powers…her newfound powers…they had forced her to use her powers for their own bidding. Move things through the air…teleport…levitate…conjure Shadow Balls…stop anything from moving…create shields…blow things up…speak through another person's mind…read minds…form psychic brainwaves…even the unexpected given ability to detect energy levels in certain people that are more higher and more unusual than in others. _

"_Wipe that smile off your face!" One of the lead scientists hissed. "We made you into who you are and we can break you just as easily! You're not the first subject we tested on, Ms. Device. Many brats came before you and became disposable within a few weeks due to their foolish defiance and/or failures. You're supposed to be the first success in a while…but we were wrong. Now, stand down and die!"_

_The unstable female glared hatefully at all scientists that tormented her. She snarled as she saw all four drones. These machines were the Rocket scientists' enforcers. According to her captors, they were designed to be resistant to the psychic energy she emitted from her body. If the grunts cannot contain or neutralize her, they would. Chloe gritted her teeth, her stormy eyes filled with murderous rage along with that sadistic smile on her face, wanting nothing more than the death of her tormentors._

_ Suddenly, sounds of thudding footsteps approached from behind Chloe. The scientists looked ahead while Chloe looked behind. What they saw surprised and/or shocked them. A lone specter in armor wearing a cape approached from a hole in the wall, presumably made from the specter. The Midniteryder has appeared._

_ Though she didn't move any part of her body except her head, Chloe's icy, amber eyes went from pure hatred to confusion as she stared at the taller figure walking towards her. It felt like her feet were glued to the floor as all she could do was stare into the dark, eerie, gaze of the stranger's visor. Eventually, the Midniteryder stood side-by-side with her._

_ "Who…who are…you?" Chloe trembled, her animosity gave way to confusion, uncertainty…and fear._

_ The Midniteryder looked down at her, his masked helmet hiding his expression. "Chloe, I'll protect you. They won't hurt you anymore…"_

_ Chloe flinched as she heard the sound of the voice coming from the armored individual. Contrasting from the overall physical stature, the voice that came out of the Midniteryder was that of a younger boy's voice. The voice sounded like that of a nine year old. The voice, to her, sounded very familiar. Chloe honestly thought she would never hear this person ever again thanks to the imprisonment her captors gave her._

_ "That voice…" Chloe stammered as she saw the Midniteryder walk away from her. "D-D-David? Is that really you?"_

_ Her question fell on deaf ears as the Midniteryder charged at the two drones that were firing lasers at him. The attacks were ineffective, however, as the caped warrior tackled both machines simultaneously to the Rocket scientists' dismay and horror. The last thing she saw was the Midniteryder floating upward and launching an electrical version of the attack she used previously and with a roar, he unleashed his assault, blinding all in a flash of light._

_ Chloe was forced to form a barrier of some kind to protect herself as well as shielding her eyes with her arms. All that she heard were blood-curdling screams of her captors as they felt their bodies being ripped apart from his attack._

_(End of Dream)_

* * *

Seventeen year old Chloe Device woke up out of the sofa she laid in. Amber eyes blinked confusingly as she looked from side to side at her surroundings. She then looked down self-consciously at her windbreaker jeans, house sandals, and tube top that she had on now. She sighed as she realized where she was at. In the cozy confines of the "KetDeTsu" apartment in the Odaiba apartment complexes in Odaiba, Japan, Chloe stood up and walked over to the clock as it read _5:30 PM_.

Chloe yawned. "A dream about the past…" She murmured to herself, blinking rapidly. Her expression turned serious as she thought of something. 'Why do I feel so uneasy about it? What I dreamt was that day where I let my psychic power loose and many of those scientists perished. Only difference was that _he _was there. Oh, David…where could you be? I can feel your presence around, but I don't see you at all. Where are you?" With another yawn and a sigh, she headed over to her bedroom, walked up to her dresser, got out some clothes, and headed over to the bathroom. "Maybe a meditation while taking a bath will help me see things clearly over what's going on."

_Back with the folks of the present traveling through time…_

"…and that's the entire story." Kari finished her "little" story of what had transpired over the last six months.

With the only exception of Gatomon, everybody looked at the young Kamiya in disbelief. According to what she informed them, for the last six months since the events of the last vision, David had inhabited Kari's body as a spirit. And during those six months, he had been causing some mischief that involved possessing others. Right now they're in what appeared to be Earth in a mountain area with a large plain and a small forest.

Sakura came up to the young Digidestined, still in total disbelief that this was the real reason why she hadn't heard from her best friend all this time. "Kari, why?" She asked. "Why didn't you tell us this earlier? Especially when I asked you about David during those last couple of times?"

Kari sighed. "I'm sorry, Sakura. I wanted to, but I promised David to keep this all a secret. And besides, what was I going to say to all of you? 'Hey, guess what? The ghost of my dead cousin inhabited my body while going in and out of other people's bodies for the fun of it.' And according to David as well as yourself and Madison, you're down-right afraid of ghosts, Sakura."

All her friends and relatives blinked at her explanation. Kari was right; it would've been hard to believe that a spirit of her cousin had preserved himself in her body as a host for a while now. Ash tried to open his mouth, but kept silent. He was worried about both his brother and his younger cousin because of the situations they faced, and that dream he had about that beach didn't help ease his worries at all. However, he knew that as a trainer who was putting his Pokémon journey on-hold there was nothing in his power for him to do anything about it.

Sakura shut her eyes briefly. Thinking back, she remembered the last time she saw her childhood friend. What seemed to be a pleasant visit turned out to be a grim confession…one that changed her life forever as she was told of the death of her beloved. As she cried and cried in distraught, the only kind of reprieve she could find was in David, as she noticed the amount of remorse in him. Also, for the first time in her life, the Card Mistress saw her strong-willed childhood friend broke down in tears. But sharing their sorrows was not enough to cope with the loss in one night. Emotionally drained by the loss at the time, she slowly released her hold, her embrace on the black-haired trainer her and held his hand as she lied down on the bed, unconsciousness taking over as her eyes blinked slowly at the boy and then finally her eyelids shut. Who'd ever thought that somber night Sakura saw of David could've been the last time? She had also felt some strange vibes that came from Kari that reminded her of her best friend. Initially it made her curious, but she shrugged it off as nothing.

With a quick sigh, the Card Mistress opened her eyes at Kari, who felt kind of bad at not telling her about what happened to David. "Okay, I understand." She said with a weak smile.

Tai stood over to his little sister. "So Kari, um…out of curiosity, how many times had David possessed other people?"

Kari sweatdropped, knowing that that question was going to be asked. "Well…" She started. To everybody's disbelief (with Tai and Ash's eyes constricting until they were black dots), Kari pulled out from her pocket, a folded piece of notebook paper. She quickly unfolded it and looked at the written side.

"I don't keep much track of the strangers David possessed, but I do managed to record a lot of the people we know especially some of you guys." She pointed to her fellow Digidestined, whom were shocked to find out that a spirit took over their bodies at some point up 'til now. "He took control of Mom and Dad's body twenty times over the period of six months, most of the time it's Dad."

"Well, I guess with Mom it explains how some of the dinners actually tasted somewhat normal without all those 'extra' ingredients…" Tai remarked.

"Our cousin possessed you, forty times…" Kari read over the tally marks.

"WHAT?" Tai screeched, horrified at the thought of a ghost using his body, even if it is a relative. He glared over at Ash, who gulped in nervousness. "Ash, I hope you like being an only child after this flashback tour is over!"

Ash chuckled nervously. 'Thank goodness I was over at Sinnoh during that time…'

Kari continued. "Matt eight, Joe four, Izzy three, T.K. eleven, and Sora twice…"

Everybody cringed at the figures the eighth Digidestined had told them…all except one.

Mimi sighed in relief. "Well, that makes me feel good that he spared me…"

Everyone of the Digidestined except Kari glared at her. "Easy for you to say, Ms. New Yorker!" Sora scoffed.

"Of course, for his reasons David kept away from you Serena as well as keeping clear of Chloe, and of course refraining from using Sakura's or even Madison's." Kari noted.

"Well, good…" Chloe huffed. "He knows if he did something stupid like that to me, I'd grab him hard in the area where the sun don't shine in one way or another and make him regret it when he comes back to his body."

Sailor Moon sweatdropped. "Oh boy, sometimes I wonder if it was a good idea showing you that move." She muttered quietly.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Hey, you said that I'm allowed to do that if David or Ash steps out of line with me. Beats using a plastic mallet."

Ash face-faulted by that remark, self-consciously placing his hand over his crotch and his other hand on the top of his head.

"Also…" Kari decided to move on with the list. "David took over Yolei's body five times, Cody's body three times, and lastly he possessed Davis' body…" She blinked in surprise at the number she wrote. "Oh boy…"

"How many times did Davis got possessed, Kari?" T.K. asked, still a bit shaken by the number of times David "borrowed" his body.

"One hundred and thirty-two times…" Kari finally said.

Everybody's eyes widened in awe by the mentioning of the person he possessed the most.

"Wow, David must really have it out for him, huh?" Tai remarked.

"Oh yeah…" Kari sweatdropped.

"Where are we now?" Izzy asked, changing the subject.

The group looked around at their surroundings. They were on a hill in a grassy place that is part of a forest and mountain area. The sky was covered by dark clouds, indicating that it had started raining for a brief period.

Sailor Moon gasped. "I know where we are! We're in Mt. Fuji!"

Sora looked around closely. "You're right! And not only that, we're in the same area where we went to summer camp four years ago before we first went to the Digital World."

(**A/N**: It is unknown if the summer camp the Digidestined were in is in Mt. Fuji, but for the sake of this fic, it is.)

"Guys…" Sailor Moon called out. "I think this flashback took place a few hours back…"

"What makes you say that?" Chloe asked.

The older girl looked at all of them with a serious look. "It's because _I_ was here. Me…and the rest of the Sailor Scouts and…"

"Where are you going, Zane?" A girl's voice interrupted.

"I sense something, Serenity!" Zane replied to his girlfriend. "The source of the vibes is coming from this direction!"

All of the people from the future decided to watch quietly as Zane ran over the hill, two Poké balls at the ready. They decided to watch in silence as the events of what happened hours ago unfold before them.

"Serenity, stay where you are!" Zane ordered. "This could be dangerous!"

"But, Zane…" Serenity pleaded

"No 'buts,' Serenity. I'm serious! This could be too dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt!"

Serenity sighed in defeat. "Oh…alright, Zane." She pouted. "You be careful, okay?"

Zane nodded. "I will!"

The thirteen year old trainer then got out two Poké balls and quickly threw them in the air. "NEIL…WISP…LET'S GO!" Zane called out as his two Pokémon were summoned.

The two Pokémon greatly contrast from each other. Neil looked like a blue and black, bipedal, jackal-like Pokémon with a yellow furry torso. Wisp on the other hand looked like a ghoulish chandelier with a striped, round head, round, pupil-less yellow eyes, and small black spikes atop its head from which tall red flame flares as well as on the tips. (**A/N:** For those of you that don't know, Zane's Pokémon are a Lucario and a shiny Chandelure. Hope that clears things up with you all.)

The boy and his two Pokémon rushed into the forest. Meanwhile, the Sailor Scouts managed to arrive at the area as well.

"Is this the area where that high energy reading is, Mercury?" Sailor Jupiter asked as she peered over Sailor Mercury's shoulder as she was typing away at her hand-held computer.

The young woman in question nodded. "Yes, and the readings are getting stronger the closer we get."

As the older Sailor Scouts along with Tuxedo Mask were discussing the disturbance they felt, Sailor Saturn and Sailor Mini Moon were discussing something else from afar.

"You think a weird-looking chicken will hatch out of that egg, Hotaru?" Mini Moon asked, her mind still on what just transpired earlier.

Sailor Saturn shrugged. "Maybe…" She remembered back earlier of how it came from her computer screen. She had only used it to check her email, then all of a sudden the computer screen got brighter in a flash of light and out came the egg and some weird little gizmo. "We better tell the others after this though." She suggested. "It's way too confusing to figure out how this egg showed up and why, Rini. Maybe Amy can figure it out!"

Sailor Mini Moon nodded in agreement with her best friend. "I'm sure she will. Amy's good at computers."

As the two chatted on in the rear, Sailor Moon kept quiet to herself behind her boyfriend. Her thoughts were on a lot of things. 'Yesterday and today marks another anniversary of when Tai, Kari, and the rest of those kids became the Digidestined.' She noted to herself. 'And we're nearby the same campsite where Tai claimed it was where it all happened. Along with them being chosen to protect another world, it's also the same day where all those incidents with the evil Digimon occurred. My, how time heals all wounds since that faithful day along with the incidents that followed shortly.'

The former Moon Princess then shifted her thoughts to something else. 'I can't help but go back to that dream I had a couple of nights ago. That man…if he's even human. The Midniteryder. Sometime after he'd been crowned the Pokémon League World Champion, he seemed to disappear from the face of the Earth. A few years back, he hunted those leaderless monsters for sport in Juuban and the scouts and I were always suspicious of him because of his massive raw power. I haven't heard from that warrior ever since word got out that he was stripped of his title. What does that dream mean though?'

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when a glowing, blue hue covered the area all of a sudden. The Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask gasped in surprise.

"What's with this blue light?" Sailor Moon grunted as gusts of wind blew at them from the direction they were heading to.

"I don't know." Sailor Mars remarked, shielding herself from the wind pressure blowing at her face. "I'm getting really strong vibes coming from where this gust is coming from."

Suddenly, they heard a scream as a certain boy with white hair and his two Pokémon were blown to where the Sailor Scouts were.

"What the…?" Sailor Uranus blurted as she saw the boy and his two non-human cohorts near them.

"Who's the kid?" Sailor Jupiter blinked as she maintained her ground against the gust.

"(Master, are you okay?)" Neil grunted worriedly. Wisp came by, also concerned.

"I'm alright, you two." Zane assured them. "Just got the wind knocked out of me."He then noticed that they weren't alone. The white-haired trainer got up and faced the people around him. He was surprised at who he ran into. "The Sailor Scouts?"

"Who are you?" Sailor Mars asked, suspiciously.

"This isn't exactly the right place or the right time for a Pokémon Trainer to be training." Sailor Uranus remarked.

"I assure you, I'm not training…" Zane tried to explain when he was interrupted.

"Zane?" Sailor Saturn called out as she and Sailor Mini Moon walked up from behind.

"What's he doing here?" Mini Moon asked, surprised at running into the white-haired trainer. Though she didn't interact much with him, she still knew him from her best friend's Pokémon battle with Zane days ago.

"Nice to see the two of you here as well!" Zane half-grinned. He then glanced over at the young adults, more specifically at Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask. "As Saturn stated, my name is Zane I'll explain everything later, especially to you two…Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion."

Both Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask gaped in surprise when the boy mentioned them by their past formal names.

"How did you know about our identities?" Tuxedo Mask asked in disbelief. His loving girlfriend stared at Zane, her eyes indicating that she wants to know the answer as well.

"Like I said before, now's not a good time." Zane replied. He narrowed his eyes as he looked around, and then looked over to his two Pokémon. "Looks like things are about to get ugly. Wisp! Neil! Be on your guard now!"

Everybody else looked around as well and knew he was right. What they saw was a looming fog that covered the entire area. Though the fog was not so thick that it would limit how far they can see, it wasn't an ordinary fog. The fog was a faded black color, forming incessantly with intentions of swallowing up every person in the field. Everyone braced themselves for the potential danger this fog was bringing.

Fortunately, the fog slowly faded. As the fog dissipated, however, something astonishing happened much to the shock of the entire group. Instead of a cloudy sky there were stars and reddish nebulae covering the blackness of what looked to be outer space. They gasped in shock as they noticed that the ground that they stand on looked very much similar to the sky, though the only difference was that the pavement strongly resembled large floor tiles.

While Tuxedo Mask, Zane, his Pokémon, and Sailor Mini Moon looked on in curiosity, the rest of the Sailor Scouts had looks of utter disbelief.

"This place…" Sailor Neptune trailed…

"I know…" Sailor Uranus frowned, as the wind blow her face was an unpleasant chill. A sign that trouble is coming.

"It all looks like Galaxia's throne room from four years ago!" Sailor Mars remarked, her eyes narrowed in suspicion as she tried to use her spiritual insights as to where the source of this calamity originated from.

The Inner Scouts along with Sailor Moon nodded in agreement with their fiery friend. For Mars, Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter, they could never forget how the resemblance of their greatest foe's stronghold was the place where the cold, hard fingers of death reached out to them as their former nemesis nearly ripped the Star Seeds out of their bodies while protecting the allies that helped them so much. Fortunately, in the end, Sailor Moon managed to not only defeat the corrupted Sailor Soldier, she also freed her from Chaos' grip and saved everybody.

Their thoughts were interrupted by a loud scream…

"HELP!" A young girl's voice screamed.

Zane's gasped as he knew whose voice that was and pulled out from his vest pocket a short, solid, cylindrical shaft. "Serenity!" He shouted.

To his horror, he saw the girl coming toward the group while being chased by some shadowy apparition. The malevolent monstrosity resembled a slender woman wearing a skintight dress, red glaring eyes, long hair that cascaded down its back, a shiny black tiara that complimented its already dark forehead, and long fingernails that pose as sharp claws.

"Wisp! Neil!" Zane addressed his two Pokémon beside him. "Stop that shadowy menace with Aura Sphere and Shadow Ball!"

The two Pokémon complied as Neil pointed his hand at the apparition and formed a blue ball of energy. Wisp meanwhile flared the purple flame on her head even bigger as the other flames on her lamp-like holding structures traverse their way to the main flame summoning a black and purple orb in front of the flame. The two Pokémon fired their attacks simultaneously afterward while carefully aiming it away from the girl that was being chased. The attacks made their mark as it struck the evil being; separating it from Serenity and having it crash into a tree, producing a small explosion.

Zane and Serenity ran over to each other. "Are you okay, Serenity?" Zane asked, his eyes displaying a lot of worry.

Serenity wrapped her arms around Zane, thankful for the rescue. "I'm fine…" Serenity sighed in relief. "I was trying to stay put like you said, but then the sky and the ground warped into some kind of outer space setting and the next thing I knew, I was getting chased by some crazy shadow monster. I've never been so scared in my life!"

"Look out behind you, you two!" Tuxedo Mask warned.

The two quickly looked back and saw that the shadow apparition recovered from the Pokémon assault and levitated a few feet in the air. Before any of the scouts could react, Zane pressed a button on the small shaft he was holding while moving in front of Serenity. What was once a one foot shaft suddenly extended almost instantly into a five foot bō staff, made of strong aluminum alloy. As Zane swung back his expendable bō and readied for a well-timed strike at the hostile shadow, he blinked in surprise as he saw what appeared to be a small red laser beam passed him from behind and struck the evil being directly in the chest. As the black banshee howled and hissed in pain in a feminine tone, Zane looked again at where the attack was and saw that the laser beam was actually a red rose thrown at such a velocity. He and Serenity looked behind and saw that Tuxedo Mask with his arm extended in a throwing posture. They realized that it was him who threw the rose.

Wasting no time, Zane charged towards the apparition, he swung his glowing bō and struck the evil being directly at her head, nearly decapitating it and sending her sailing to an oak tree, producing an explosion of dust cloud. As the dust settled, the shadowy apparition dissolved into some harmless, black, shadowy, puddle. The teen sighed in relive as there was one less hostile to deal with…for now.

The Sailor Scouts looked on relieved and impressed at the same time. Relieved that the innocent bystander named Serenity was alright and impressed that the boy that knew her was able to protect his companion with a combination of his Pokémon, his fighting skills with his staff weapon, and with some assistance from Tuxedo Mask.

"Good aim, Tuxedo Mask." Sailor Moon complimented, very relieved that her lover managed to prevent any harm from the two innocent bystanders.

Tuxedo Mask grinned at his loving girlfriend. "Thanks. Just glad, that I haven't gotten rusty after all this time." He adjusted his white eye mask as his eyes narrowed suspiciously at what just happened. "Something doesn't add up though. First this area turn into some freaky dimension, and now that shadow creature. To top it all off, that evil spirit looked very, VERY, familiar."

"Really?" Sailor Moon asked, her hand touching her cheek in a curious manner. "Oh! Come think of it, that shadowy monster looked just like…just like Queen Beryl!" She exclaimed.

The Outer Scouts along with Sailor Mini Moon, Serenity, Zane, and Zane's Pokémon looked over at their odango-haired leader in curiosity while the Inners gasped in realization. That apparition did had wavy hair similar to their first archenemy and the fact that it wore a black tiara made it a dead giveaway.

They didn't have enough time thinking about this as they all heard various howls and evil laughter all around. In that instant three more shadow apparitions showed up levitating in the sky, all much similar but more distinguishable than the first one.

One of the apparitions resembled a hooded, cloaked being that looked to be in a seated position while floating. Only its arms were present as the spirit's hands were waving around what appeared to be a crystal ball. For a brief moment, the hooded being's face or rather; its mult-colored skull appeared where its face was suppose to be.

The other two shadow apparitions resembled humanoid women just like the first apparition they faced. One of them had really long, black hair that was practically dragging along the floor with the skirt part of her dress. The other wore a more layered gown that resembled a narcissistic, aristocratic queen.

It was very apparent that all of the Sailor Scouts flat-out knew who they all are…or rather who they all _were_.

"Wiseman!" Sailor Mars gritted, remembering the trouble he had caused years ago that nearly destroyed the Earth with his Dark Gate.

"And the one with the straight long hair looks like Mistress 9!" Sailor Neptune remarked as her eyes widened in surprise of how much the resemblance of these apparitions were.

"And I know for a fact the last one is Nehellenia!" Sailor Moon glared at the said apparition.

"Why are these shadowy things look like all of our enemies from the past?" Sailor Mini Moon yelped in disbelief.

"We'll find out later, right now they look like they're itchin' for a fight!" Sailor Venus said grimly.

The Sailor Scouts got into battle stances while Tuxedo Mask readied his cane. Zane had Serenity remain behind him as he got into a guarded stance with his bō while his two Pokémon stood guard in front of their trainer.

The trio of apparitions then moved onwards, their howls of resentfulness aimed at all of the humans and the two foreign creatures. Fortunately for Zane and Serenity, the malevolent spirits were more focused on the Sailor Scouts as the young women evaded their initial mauling.

Sailor Pluto decided to put a halt to their enemies' assault as she raised her Garnet Rod. "Dead Scream…" She said softly as a torrent of wind coalesced into the orb of the rod. A glowing purple ball of energy formed from the orb.

Not hesitating in least bit, she launched the attack at the unsuspecting ghoul that resembled Mistress 9 as its focus was lashing its massively long hair on Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus. The attack struck head first at the fiend and had her crashing to the ground. The ghoul hissed in pain as she picked herself up and leered over to her assailant.

Meanwhile, the other Sailor Scouts along with Tuxedo Mask, Zane, and his two Pokémon are engaged in stalemate with the other doppelgangers. It either had one side attacking with projectiles while the other side evades the attack or take it and recover. Utilizing her ability to take flight, Sailor Moon took to the skies as she attempted to view the battle from above while finding a way to end this stalemate in their favor. Her eyes widened in surprise as she saw the apparition that resembled Nehellenia saw her adversary in the sky and shot up after her. Fortunately, Sailor Moon saw this and had her palm up as if she was forming some kind of projectile. But before either of them could attack each other, they were interrupted by a glowing blue light on the side. Everybody either in the air or on the ground looked in the direction to where the blue light came from as it got brighter. In that instant, a large object just shot up in the air from forest and crashed to the ground where they all were. It became apparent that the object was a large crystal not to mention it was the one that was shining the blue light.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" Sailor Jupiter yelled.

"That's the one!" Zane pointed out to everyone present. "That's the crystal blew me over to you guys. I felt a strong vibe so I came to check out what it was. I think something is in it…"

Serenity looked at the blue crystal as well. She noticed that whatever was in that crystal was certainly not a thing. "Actually, Zane I think _someone _is in it."

"What?" Zane exclaimed.

The couple along with Neil and Zane took a good look at the crystal as it stopped shining for a brief moment. As the light ceased, the two looked harder at what was entombed in that structure. Their eyes widened in complete shock as to what they saw in it. Before their eyes was a certain caped individual clad in armor from head to toe.

"Zane, is that…" Serenity muttered, in disbelief at who it was.

Zane nodded, his face expressing calm but his body was trembling in astonishment. "It is...it's the Midniteryder." Zane suddenly went into deep thought as he attempt to comprehend what he had just seen. 'David…' he acknowledged as who was in that crystal. Memories of the last time he saw the older trainer flashed before his brain. 'What the hell happened to you in the Digital World?'

Zane couldn't help but remember that time. It was that time when he first met Serenity while hunting down a bunch of criminals and by some freak explosion ended up in the Digital World. In fact, the entire area he was in right now was not too far from the area he and his friends hunted down the criminals. A freak accident occurred in the midst of an intense Pokémon battle and by some inexplicable reason he, Chloe, Wes, and Rui ended up in the Digital World. It was there in some village he met up with David again. After getting some information out of him, he and the others pursue the wanted criminals and after the dust settled he, Serenity, Wes, and Rui returned to Earth with the captured bad guys, leaving David and Chloe behind. He had not seen the dark-haired trainer since. To see his best friend in this condition left Zane with a million questions in his head.

The large crystal started glowing again just as Sailor Moon landed on the ground. Sparks of energy started surging around the encasing as the glowing got brighter. Everybody, including the apparitions, were forced to shield their eyes from the intense blue light. After a few seconds, the intense light started dimming down until it completely faded out. Then all of a sudden, cracks started to appear on the crystal as everybody looked on. Being the closest to the crystal along with her boyfriend, Serenity gasped in surprise as she could've sworn she saw the Midniteryder's fingers move.

"Stay behind me." Zane ordered, putting a protective arm in front of Serenity.

Once again, the blue crystal started glowing, not as intense as before but still bright nonetheless. To the astonishment of all who was there to witness it, the crystal started lifting off from the ground and into the air. More cracks started appearing on the crystal as it ascended foot by foot until it ceased further movement and remained stationary just many feet above most of the trees. Movement started occurring on the inside as the Midniteryder started struggling to get the feeling back in his limbs. Within his own armor, David opened his own eyes for the first time in months. It didn't take him long to realize where…or rather what he was in so he knew what he must do first.

Beams of blue light started shooting out of the cracks of the crystal that entombed the armored trainer. At this point, the entire structure was covered in cracks as well as sparks of electricity emitting around it. Then suddenly with an audible grunt…

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The Midniteryder screamed, his arms rose up to their sides as his cape blew from the wind emitted by the energy output.

Tapping in to his inner power source, he shattered the confines of the blue crystal. After months of being in limbo, of inhabiting his cousin's body to preserve his own essence, of possessing other people's bodies as his own, of enduring the anguish of his past, and of enduring the possibility that he might never return to his own body, the Dark Warlord of all Pokémon Trainers…had been resurrected.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Chloe:** At last David returns from the grave. Oh and to return to the living during the middle of battle of all times? Anyways, tune in next time to the final climax as it all winds down to the end. Also, the author wishes to setup a Q&A sometime in the end. If you got any good questions you like to ask the author concerning the series he wishes to make, feel free to review this latest chapter or PM him. Gotta jet!


	35. 33: Ketchum Eclipse

**Chloe: **Welcome back to another dramatic round of the "_Memos…" _Now this was supposed to be part of the previous chapter, but the author wanted to upload the last one pronto after year's worth of a hiatus. With this chapter concludes the events of the past that indeed connect to the present. **Warning**: This chapter and the next will also be as violent as in chapter 28. Here you go!

* * *

**Chapter 33**

**The Ketchum Eclipse**

"_I won't die…as long as you still live." _-Liquid Snake, _Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes_

"_I am…reborn." _-Paxton Fettel, _F.E.A.R. 2: Reborn_

_"Destiny hasn't been very good, has she?" -_Jeri Katou, _Janyu's Ark_

"_Just when I thought I was out, they pull me BACK in!" _-Michael Corleone, _The Godfather Part III_

* * *

Like a stack of weights, the Midniteryder fell to the ground more quickly than when he rose up in the sky. He landed on the ground with a loud thud, feet first not even feeling any sort of pain or reaction of the impact in his body due to the ethereal nature of his endurance and strength. Not even noticing those around him, the young man in armor looked down at the palms of his hands in complete awe that he had finally came back.

Meanwhile, the Sailor Scouts along with Tuxedo Mask were shocked at what had just occurred while Zane, his Pokémon, and Serenity remained completely speechless. What had been a confrontation of what appeared to be knock-offs of their old enemies took an odd turn as some large blue crystal just popped up out of nowhere. And then it just shot up in the sky and then shattered completely all of a sudden. They were very surprised of what...or rather who was in it most importantly.

"That guy…" Sailor Venus trailed.

Sailor Mars nodded at her as if she knew what she was saying. "Yeah. It's the Midniteryder!"

Confusion flooded the minds of the Sailor Scouts at this unexpected turn of events. First the unnatural fog, then the altered coloration of the valley/forest area, next the shadowy foes, and now the appearance of the so-called, "Dark Warlord of all Pokémon Trainers."

Sailor Moon looked over at the Midniteryder, completely awestruck at his sudden appearance since their last encounter. She couldn't help but remember the dream she had a couple of days ago of him showing up all of a sudden and obliterating all of the monsters she fought in the past. Serena was convinced that somehow someway, she knew this stranger.

'Who are you really?' She wondered in her mind. 'How come I feel like I know you?'

One of the shadow creatures that resembled Mistress 9 decided enough was enough. She lunged forward toward her new foe in attempt to maul him from behind while his attention was on himself. It happened so quickly that the Sailor Scouts didn't have enough time to react. Unfortunately for the banshee, her face met the right backhand of the Midniteryder's, knocking her to the ground. For a few more seconds he paid more attention to himself more than he did with the assailant he struck down, making it seem like his strike was unintentional.

The Dark Warlord then peered over to the unfortunate victim that he struck after spending a minute at looking at his hands and arms. It didn't really take long for him to notice that **a:** whoever he struck wasn't human and _**b**_**:** its intention was to obviously kill him. The Midniteryder noticed that the apparition he attacked was manipulating her massive long hair, possibly using it like some kind of weapon. Taking no chances, he jumped up in the air. Using his weight to his advantage, he landed feet first on the Mistress 9 look-alike, smashing her torso as the banshee let out a blood-curdling scream. Silence broke out as the evil apparition melted into a black puddle as soon as the Midniteryder got off of it, what's left of its features sharing the same fate as the other apparition.

Recognizing the newcomer as a threat, the Death Phantom apparition launched a dark, tentacle-like projectile from its crystal ball. The attacks pierced through some tall rocks as it slithered its way towards its intended target. The Midniteryder saw this though and managed to evade the attack in time. He then shot what Zane noticed to be a stronger variation of Shadow Ball at his enemy, successfully plowed into it and having the evil being lose its grip on its crystal ball as it was launched into the air.

Seeing this as an opportunity to get rid of one less enemy, Sailor Mars seized the initiative as she brought out an ethereal bow. "MARS FLAME SNIPER!" She shouted, launching her arrow at the crystal, making an audible shatter sound as her attack immediately made contact with the ball.

Following Sailor Mars' example, Sailor Uranus went over to the grounded Death Phantom apparition. She made a quick glance over to the Midniteryder; despite his surprise appearance and what he just did to their enemies, she was one not to let her guard down in trusting this armored individual so easy. Her attention then came more importantly over to the downed apparition. She quickly got out her trusty short sword and started slashing at the fiend as soon as she came over to where it was on the ground. Various howls of agony were heard from the apparition as its assailant continued her onslaught. She then leapt back and prepared for one final blow…

"Space Sword Blaster!" Sailor Uranus shouted, the blade of her sword glowing as she sent an energy wave at her opponent.

An inhuman scream followed as the faux Death Phantom's form disperse into yet another black puddle.

"Another one bites the dust." Sailor Uranus smirked, satisfied with offing another evil being.

Meanwhile, Sailor Moon was engaging with the last apparition that resembled Nehellenia. The confrontation grew fierce as her enemy threw spider-like threads and even sending her own hair at her. She evaded one attack after another while in the sky. Deciding that now would be the good time to fight back, Sailor Moon formed what appeared to be a glowing discus in her hand. She pointed it at her opponent while in the air.

"MOON…TIARA…MAGIC!" The winged heroine shouted, launching the projectile at the apparition. (Despite being in her Eternal form and lacking her tiara, she's still capable of using this attack like an energy attack.)

The evil fiend that closely resembled one of Sailor Moon's greatest enemies dodged the attack, hissing angrily as it cupped her hands together to fire an attack of her own. Little did it knew, the glowing discus that Eternal Sailor Moon launched changed directions and went after its intended target. Sailor Moon's attack struck its target in the back of its head, making the fiend shriek in pain as it crashed down on the pavement. As it got back up, the faux Queen Nehellenia looked back up and hissed loudly at the levitating Sailor Moon. However, what the apparition didn't realize was that the Midniteryder was directly behind it, flexing his right hand menacingly. It sensed too late of who was behind it as the Dark Warlord grasped the apparition's neck, its hands grabbing the wrist of its assailant in an unsuccessful attempt to pry his hand off.

Inside the masked helmet, which seemed to be equipped with high-tech viewing, David peered at his enemy with intense dark eyes. Something about this banshee jogged a memory in the trainer's head. His eyes narrowed dangerously as he realized who it was…

* * *

**-*****Flashback*****-**

Juuban District, 5 years ago…

_David was heading over to the Cherry Hill Temple. He was increasingly worried and disturbed by what was going on today: in the news, reporters explained that for some strange reason, many schoolgirls were absent from school today especially high school girls. He was also informed by Serena herself that strange, female, mirror-crystal monsters were appearing all of a sudden and was told by her to not be outdoors much and was even ordered by her to not look in any mirrors. Overall, the young boy could not just stand by helplessly while all this chaos is happening. He felt like he needed to get involved now for the sake of his cousin and for her best friends that he grew very fond of._

_ Grabbing whatever he could into a backpack as well as grabbing the two Poké balls of his two faithful Pokémon, David set foot and headed over to the temple, knowing that that's the place the Sailor Scouts usually go to have meetings. He then heard a young woman's voice that certainly belong to one of the Outer Sailor Scouts so he peered around the corner of one of the buildings closest to the source of the voice._

_ "The future of Small Lady is now changing drastically." The tan-skinned woman David identified as Trista explained to the rest of the scouts._

_ "What does it mean?" Lita asked from inside the building._

_ "If the prince does not escape Nehellenia…" Trista trailed. She stepped forward near Serena, who was overwhelmed by the current situation of her arch-enemy. "…the prince and princess will not marry in the future world. Small Lady will not be born…"_

_ Serena looked up in astonishment, her eyes buckling. The thought of her future daughter ceasing to exist just terrify her. It especially goes double for losing Darien. _

_ Over around the corner, David's eyes widened. Despite his differences with the both of them, he was quite worried about Darien and Rini. He knew that Serena loved them both and wouldn't dare even think of a life without her boyfriend and her future daughter. A lot of the reasons why he disliked them sometimes were because of the way they had treated Serena in the past. Sure she put on that act of hers that hid her real personality most of the time, but David looked up to Serena very highly. He really hated the times he had to listen to Darien seemingly hurt Serena's feelings before they became a couple and even hated more the times Darien broke his cousin's heart despite being told by Serena of the real reason why after their reconciliation. At times, he couldn't really see how it was possible that Rini was her future daughter because of the way she treated Serena. Their negligence of his beloved cousin and sensei caused him to look at them with disdain. However, it is because he loved Serena so much that David reluctantly tolerated the both of them for Serena's sake._

_ The young boy listened on about how rules of time and space are having an effect on the young girl that was bed-ridden. Suddenly, Serena stood up and started running._

_ "Wait!" The young woman known as Amara, called out to Serena. "It's a trap!"_

_ The other young woman in turquoise hair, Michelle nodded in agreement. "What Nehellenia is aiming for is you!" She said, deeply concern for their leader._

_ "We'll get back the prince for sure." Trista promised, afraid of what Serena was going to do. "So, you and Small Lady should stay here."_

_ "No!" Serena replied, rather sternly. Tears started to slowly pour down from her weary eyes. "I don't want to have a future without Darien…where Rini would disappear…I can't wait!"_

_ One tear fell from Serena's cheek and touched her brooch. The brooch that was the source of her transformation started glowing intensely._

_ Serena paid no notice, however. "I have to go and save Darien!"_

_ A bright pink light covered Serena with that last sentence. Power surging all around her as she was transforming._

_ David looked on in awe. When the transformation was completed what he saw was a whole new Sailor Moon. Not only her entire outfit was different, she also had wings on her back._

_ "Beautiful…" David muttered. He gazed for a few seconds before he shook his head and turn his attention to the situation at hand. He noticed that Raye had a grave concern on her face as she got up on her feet. He noticed that Sailor Moon was doing something. He needed to act fast or he'll never be able to help his cherished cousin._

_ "Darien…" Eternal Sailor Moon uttered to herself as she looked up at the sky. Then, with a sweep of her wings, she started to take flight._

_ "Serena! Stop!" Raye cried as she stepped out of her room and ran after her best friend. She got ready to jump in an attempt to catch her._

_ What the temple maiden along with friends didn't realize was that a certain someone had other plans._

_ "WAIT! Serena!" David shouted as he came out of the corner._

_ The other Sailor Scouts looked on in shock when the young Pokémon Trainer-to-be sprinted frantically while Raye leaped after Sailor Moon and tried to catch her, not really noticing the dark-haired boy. Unfortunately, Sailor Moon levitated high enough that Raye missed and landed hard on the ground. However, David had managed to jump high enough so that he was able to cling onto Sailor Moon's feet. He hung on for dear life, knowing that there was no turning back._

_ As Eternal Sailor Moon flew higher into the air with David holding onto her boots, the rest of the young women looked on, stunned at what just happened while Raye remained on the ground. Lita got up out of Raye's room as she went over to where Raye was and looked up straight in the sky. While the Outers didn't know who that boy was, the Inners, especially Lita knew damn well who it was._

_ "DAVID! NO!" Lita screamed. "GET DOWN HERE, NOW! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE GETTING YOURSELF INTO!"_

_ The tall girl's words fell upon deaf ears as both Sailor Moon and her cousin disappeared into the unknown…into certain danger._

Back with the Ketchum-Tsukino duo…

_"Where am I?" Serena groaned._

_ Opening her eyes, Serena found herself lying on her stomach. She also realized three things: first, she noticed from just looking on what appeared to be the ground she was in some strange void that looked like black clouds with a red trim. Secondly, judging by the long sleeves of the high school uniform she was wearing, Serena was no longer Sailor Moon for the moment. Thirdly, she also realized from another groaning that she picked up a certain hitchhiker before she vanished from the Cherry Hill Temple._

_ Serena looked over to where the source of the groaning came from and gasped in horror at who she saw. Picking himself up was none other than her young cousin._

_ "David!" Serena shouted as she marched over to the boy's spot._

_ The boy in question shook out the cobwebs in his body and looked over to the older girl approaching him. "Serena!" David yelled, relieved that she was alright._

_ Serena glared at her apprentice, her eyes filled with anger and worry. She shook the boy up to express her frustration. "I told you to stay at home! Why did you follow me here? Don't you realize what kind of danger you put yourself in by following me?"_

_ David stared straight back at Serena's emotional eyes with a stern look. "Serena, I couldn't help it! It didn't feel right for me to stay home, not while all this is happening. I came to help you!"_

_ Serena was about to reprimand him on his foolish decision when she heard a not-so-pleasant voice. "Welcome, White Moon Princess!"_

_ A large mirror appeared out of nowhere in front of the two. A second later, a large figure emerged out of the mirror. It became apparent that Serena now stood face-to-face again with her arch-enemy, Queen Nehellenia._

_ "What a stupid girl." Nehellenia remarked. "…to jump in, knowing it's a trap."_

_ Nehellenia continued to look at her adversary with a smug look. "Do you miss that man so much?" She asked._

_ Serena glared at the evil queen, using one arm to put in front of David to protect him. "Nehellenia!" She gritted._

_ The being in question pointed at the blonde-haired girl. "I remember your figure…sacrificing yourself to save your beloved!" She exclaimed, remembering how in their last encounter, Sailor Moon went through great lengths to save Sailor Mini Moon. She then looked over and noticed a boy that Serena had her arm in front of. She smirked sinisterly. "Who's that? Another beloved of yours I assume? How interesting. Anyways, for you a miracle will not happen again!"_

_ "Return Darien to me!" Serena demanded, placing her arm closer to David afraid of what this long-haired queen would do to him. Unbeknownst to her, David was quietly getting stuff out of his backpack_

_ The towering tyrant chuckled sinisterly. "Good eyes…" She commented, noticing the look of contempt on Serena's eyes. "Those eyes filled with hate and sorrow looks comfortable to me…"_

_ Fed up of hearing this pretentious witch's babble on his cousin's misery, David got under Serena's arm and quickly ran up to the dark fiend, much to Serena's shock. He held out a kitchen lighter in one hand and a can of aerosol spray in the other._

_ "Let's see if you feel 'comfortable' WITH THIS!" David shouted._

_ The dark-haired boy ignited the fire from the lighter as he aimed up at Queen Nehellenia and sprayed the aerosol in front of it, releasing a stream of fire at her. The large figure merely stood still however, as the flames merely passed her._

_ David gasped in utter disbelief while Serena looked on behind, speechless at what her cousin just tried to do. The both of them narrowed their eyes at the amused queen._

_ "My, my..." Nehellenia giggled, enjoying this feeble show of bravado. "This human child that you care greatly about sure has such intensity. And loyal too…let's see if he can survive on his own with that loyalty while I bask in your suffering, Moon Princess…"_

_ With a wave of her hand, she made a mirror materialize on the ground David was standing on. Though David was unaware of it, Serena sure was._

_ "DAVID, LOOK OUT BELOW YOU!" She screamed fearfully as she ran over to her cousin._

_ Her warning came too late as the Pokémon Trainer-to be felt a strong suction from the ground. Though he saw the mirror, he was too late as his body was being sucked._

_ "AH!" David screamed in terror. "SERENA!" He called out as he tried to reach out to his cousin._

_ However, the boy was completely sucked into the mirror and vanished. All Serena could touch was just the ground where her cousin once stood._

_ "Heh heh heh…" Nehellenia chuckled. "Yet another beloved I have taken from you. Don't worry, I sent him farther away from where you are. Good luck reaching me…"_

_ And with those words, the evil queen vanished…_

_ "Wait!" Serena shouted, despair increasing in her soul. First her loving boyfriend got possessed and kidnapped by this sadistic witch, then her future daughter started to fade from existence as a result of it, and now her loving disciple and cousin is separated from her._

_ All of a sudden, Serena found herself alone in a snowy wasteland. Despite the challenges and the high stakes of the people she loved on the line, she gathered enough courage for herself to press forward._

_ Meanwhile, David found himself in a different area of the snowy wasteland. He noticed that wherever he was, he was far, far away from Serena. The fact that he got separated from the older girl and the fact that he has no idea where to go scared him deeply. What scared him the most was that now he was unable to help Serena, especially since he couldn't even help himself. 'No!' He said in his head. 'I can't give up like this. A true Pokémon Trainer never gives up. I refused to let this ugly witch get the best of me while she rips Serena apart. She will pay for this! Hang on, Serena I'm coming!' With compassion in his heart, David trekked on in a certain direction. Maybe it was a sixth sense or that there's some superhuman ability in him; either way when David concentrated in his mind, he could feel a fading, yet warm energy at a certain point. This energy was the same feeling the boy felt when Serena transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon. Using this as a trail, David continued on to that point._

_ And so David walked on forward, using the fading energy as a point to reach Serena. As he kept moving at a brisk pace, he noticed that the wasteland turned into a pleasant scenery with flowers growing from the ground. Despite the sudden change of the land, David had no time to take in the scenery; he was way more worried about Serena than looking at a bunch of flowers. He also noticed far away a bunch of small ruins, which is parallel to the dim point he was following. Serena must've been over there!_

_ Passing through ruins while paying no attention, David noticed again that his surroundings changed yet again as the illusions shattered. The boy looked ahead and saw over a bleak horizon, a dark castle. Attached to that castle was a long staircase that was covered in a thick bramble of thorns. He also noticed not too far in the bramble were small pieces of blue and white cloth and even a small trinket of blood._

_ Realization dawned in as the boy knew what these were. "Serena must've gone through these. David said. Sadness and anger course through his body as he could feel Serena's pain. "Hang on, Serena…" David said with fire in his eyes. "I'll save you. I'll make that ugly witch pay!"_

_ Deciding that now was the time, the boy got out his two Poké balls and got ready to throw them in the air. "Magmar…Elekid…" He called out as he threw the balls in the air. "COME ON OUT!"_

_ The balls opened and David's two Pokémon appeared before him, ready to follow any orders from their young master._

_ "Magmar, clear out the stairs of these thorns with Flamethrower!" David ordered with authority._

_ The Spitfire Pokémon's eyes glow orange as he released an orange-yellow stream of fire from his mouth to the vegetation in front of him. To their surprise, the thorns that covered only the stairway disappeared unnaturally. However, David smirked in satisfaction as he and his Pokémon were able to advance on the staircase, burning away the obstacles that got in the way._

_ Meanwhile, the evil Queen Nehellenia looked on in glee after watching the Lunarian see her future daughter disappear from existence in total sadness. She had just arrived after the tyrant sealed Sailor Saturn away in a mirror. Lacking remorse, she maintained her smug demeanor._

_ "Ah poor thing, the fruit of your love has disappeared." Nehellenia teased. "Feel sorrow! Agonize! The nightmare is forever!"_

_ Serena kept her face covered. "What did Rini do…?" Serena asked quietly, though anger started building in her voice. "What did she ever do to YOU!" Serena shouted, looking up and glaring at her._

_ Nehellenia's eyes glistened in sadistic joy. "Good eyes. Do you hate me?" She asked. "Then hate me even more!" Nehellenia continued gleefully. "Can you see what's behind you?"_

_ Remaining furious with what the cocky queen had done, Serena moved her head to the direction Nehellenia pointed at. To her horror, she saw her fellow Sailor Scouts all trapped in mirrors just above the entryway._

_ "All that followed you fell under my curse!" Nehellenia cruelly explained, wrapping her arm on the head of the seemingly lifeless Darien. "Now you are the only one left…"_

_ "Why do you do such terrible things?" Serena asked._

_ "Why everything is for my revenge against you." Nehelenia replied. "To make you feel the same solitude that I felt."_

_ As Nehellenia went on with her insecurities and her self-centered envy towards the blonde-haired girl, David and his Pokémon listened on, hidden on the side of the entryway. The three have managed to get through the bramble of thorns with ease. They had just reached the entry way when they decided to hide on the side of the castle to listen in on how Nehellenia had captured the Sailor Scouts. Each word that came out of that fiend's mouth made David's blood boil. As he took a quick peek at Nehellenia's throne room, the young Pokémon Trainer huddled over to his two Pokémon to devise a plan. At the same time, he had listened on about how lonely Nehellenia was and whatnot, the boy couldn't help snort at such meaningless reasons as to why she did this to Serena. After breaking from the huddle as a plan was made, David quickly gave Magmar something in haste as he went back to listen on some more._

_ "I don't need friends! I don't need loved ones! I am my friend! I am my beloved! The one who shares my happiness with me, is me!" Nehellenia exclaimed. "I was released from solitude, I defeated loneliness! That's why I have to stay beautiful forever. To never be alone. That's why I needed the Dream Mirrors as much as you need your friends. But you, the White Moon Princess. You sealed me. Cast me into the darkness. Cast me back into solitude! Without the mirror. Into loneliness! DO you understand?"_

_ Nehellenia lashed Serena with her long hair and struck her with bolts of dark energy, knocking her hard against the walls and floor. Each time Serena suffered at the hands of this sadistic monster made David angrier at this pompous tyrant._

_ Finally, she grasped Serena by the throat. For all its worth, she was close to her heinous goal. "My revenge will finally be complete." She sneered._

_ Before Nehellenia could do anything though, a thick black smoke started appearing covering the area around Nehellenia and Serena. _

_ "What is this?" The evil queen spat. "What sorcery is this?"_

_ Serena opened her eyes. She noticed the smoke as she was being gripped by Nehellenia. This wasn't some ordinary smoke, let alone smoke that Nehellenia would just make out of the blue since she was already at her mercy. A thought crossed her mind as she knew what it was._

_ 'It's Smokescreen…" Serena thought in her head. "But why…" Her eyes then widened in realization. "…oh no…it must be…"_

_ Before she could even contemplate further, the teenage girl heard her assailant let out a staggering scream, as if she was in pain. In just that instant, Nehellenia dropped Serena as she staggered back, holding onto the shoulder of the arm she used to grasp her. The teenage girl felt a pair of inhuman hands catching her and then gently putting her on the ground on her knees._

_ As the smoke cleared, she noticed that Nehellenia was looking at her arm to see that somebody stabbed her in the shoulder with a sharp paring knife. Violet blood poured out as a result. Serena looked over to whoever it was that caught her and was surprised at who it was._

_ "Magmar?" Serena's eyes widened in surprise as she gently caressed her neck while breathing in and out deeply. "If you're here then that means…"_

_ "What is that thing?" Nehellenia shouted. "I thought I had everybody you love fell under my curse!" Her eyes narrowed in dissatisfaction. "No matter, I'll destroy this fiery creature and tear you apart limb from limb…"_

_ "NOT THIS TIME!" A voice shouted from behind._

_ Before Nehellenia could even look behind her, she felt something cold wrapped around her neck tightly. She howled in surprise and in pain once more as she felt the object wrapped tightly around her throat was a chain. She also felt a pair of feet on her upper back._

_ Serena's eyes widened in sheer surprise as to who it was that was trying to strangle the evil queen to death. "DAVID!" She shouted._

_ Nehellenia spun erratically to get whoever it was off of her while David struggled to stay on the witch. He knew that if he does not stop her, not only will he die at her hands, Serena and his Pokémon would also suffer the same fate. He tightly clutched onto the chain, determined to kill this evil queen._

_ Unfortunately, Nehellenia got her hands on the boy and threw him and the chain used to strangle her off of him. He crashed onto the floor next to both his mentor and his Pokémon. _

_ "David, are you okay?" Serena asked in deep concern, her eyes expressing relief that he didn't die out there in this dimension._

_ "I'm fine, Serena…" David replied, wrapping his arms around her, content that he was back with her._

_ Serena embraced him back for a few seconds before breaking off. David turned his attention to Nehellenia, who was getting her breath back after nearly being strangled to death. She cast darkened eyes directly at the one responsible._

_ "You!" Nehellenia pointed accusingly. "So another cherished fruit of the White Moon Princess' love has managed to escape my curse. How stupid of you to just come here for this hussy. And how dare you for what you just tried to do to me! Big mistake."_

_ "How dare YOU hurting and torturing my cousin like this!" David retorted, venom laced in his words. "My only mistake was that I couldn't stab you in the right place or hang on to you as you were choking."_

_ Despite the surprise attack orchestrated by the young boy, Nehellenia smirked. "Oh, so you hate me that much as well?"_

_ The boy's stormy dark eyes remained fixed on this malevolent queen. "What kind of stupid question is that?" He asked, seething in contempt. His Pokémon stood in front of him, ready to defend his trainer while unbeknownst to the evil queen, David's Elekid hid behind the throne, awaiting more of his trainers orders.. "I heard everything you said to Serena, you and your whole life story. Serena MIGHT feel bad for you, but I DON'T. Every messed up thing you did doesn't make up for all that garbage you try to make yourself innocent. You think you're beautiful? Don't make me puke. Compare to Serena…compare to all of the Sailor Scouts, you are nothing but an evil…jealous…filthy…disgusting…UGLY…WITCH!"_

_ Nehellenia gritted her teeth in rage. Her anger built up with every word the raven-haired kid spat as he harshly criticized her motives and her beauty in comparison to these young women. "You little pest…NO ONE SPEAKS TO QUEEN NEHELLENIA LIKE THAT!" She screamed in contempt. "Oh I won't trap you in the mirror just like your friends. You will be joining that girl that Sailor Moon loved so much!" She pointed her hand at the boy._

_ "Magmar, use PROTECT!" David ordered._

_ Magmar crossed his arms as he formed a green force field around himself, David, and Serena just as Nehellenia threw a bolt of black energy at the three. The force field withstood Nehellenia's assault with ease as it was unable to penetrate it. Nehellenia was then forced to stop her attack._

_ "Fight back with Fire Spin!" David yelled._

_ The fiery Pokémon released a spiraling red-yellow stream of fire from his mouth at the enemy._

_ Nehellenia's eyes widened in surprise as the flames curled around her, surrounding her in a tornado of flames. She grunted in pain as she felt the burns from the attack. However, she snorted displeasingly as with a flick of her fingers, she managed to dispel the fire away, much to David and Magmar's disbelief._

_ "Ha ha ha! Is that the best you got?" Nehellenia bragged, not paying attention to scorch marks on her clothing and even hair. "And you think you are gonna save you precious princess with that? Against a 'witch' like me?"_

_ "Well, I never said it would be easy." David bitterly spat. "But when it's all said and done, two things will be certain: number one, you're going down in more ways than one and number two, you will always be an ugly witch in my eyes!"_

**-*End of Flashback*-  
**

* * *

Grasping the doppelganger by the throat, David glared through the lenses of the masked helmet of the Midniteryder as he remembered what happened. Despite his impressive skills as a trainer, the strength his Pokémon had at the time, the evolution of Elekid into Electabuzz, and the moments where he had caught Nehellenia off-guard, it wasn't enough to defeat the evil queen. Bitterness in his mind came back to him when Nehellenia grabbed him by the throat and Serena had to plead with her to spare him, despite his derogative insults to her. Nehellenia probably would not released him without David forcing her to by stabbing her near the collarbone with an ice pick (**A/N:** Damn, that kid must really have it in for Nehellenia). In the end, Serena's sympathy of Nehellenia caused the curse that was in Darien to be broken, freeing him from its influence. With the combined power of all the Sailor Scouts (and a bit of David's intervention compliments of a chain-wrapped fist slamming hard into Nehellenia's face, preventing her from attacking the scouts), Serena was able to transform into Eternal Sailor Moon and used her powers to purify the evil queen, putting an end to her rampage once and for all.

"This…can't…be happening!" The apparition spat, angrily. "I was discarded by that weak host I was part of so I can get a second shot of revenge, not end up like this!"

The coloration of the Nehellenia doppelganger suddenly shifted from black to multiple shades of indigo and violet. Everybody except the Midniteryder, Zane, Serenity, and Zane's Pokémon gasped in total shock.

"Nehellenia?" Sailor Mars sputtered in disbelief. She couldn't believe that one of their arch-enemies from the past has returned at least a piece of them.

"Talk…now!" The Midniteryder demanded, coldly.

"I refuse to answer to…*GASP* *GAG* *GAG*" Nehellenia attempted to be uncooperative, only to be choked further by her captor, who was tightening his grip on her throat. "O-KAY! I…WILL TALK!" She relented, rasping through her words.

The Dark Warlord loosened his grip, enough to for the evil tyrant to breathe but also maintained his grasp.

"I am only a living memory fragment of the real Queen Nehellenia. The evil fragment." She stated. "When the White Moon Princess and the rest of the Sailor Scouts purified me…or at least purified my original host body, my essence spiritually transferred over to another spare copy that was part of an evil force. I remained part of the large force for the next four years, biding my time so I can succeed what my failed host could not do and that's revenge!"

This revelation put everybody in total disbelief, including Zane and Serenity. The Midniteryder asked one question that was in everybody's mind. "What evil force?"

However, Nehellenia decided that she didn't felt like being cooperative anymore. She manipulated her hair to wrap itself around the Midniteryder in an attempt to get him off of her. Unfortunately for her, it only provided a minuscule amount of defense as she felt a staggering blow to her gut from the knee of her assailant. Nehellenia then felt herself being tossed to the ground not too far from the Midniteryder. She felt her torso being stepped on by his foot.

Nehellenia gawked in total disbelief and as she struggled to get her breath in. "No fair….no fair, you!" She rasped, irately. "I ripped myself from my weaker original self so I could destroy that blasted White Moon Princess and everything she holds dear; not be beaten up by some tin can!"

Inside the mask, David smirked cruelly as his eyes narrowed sadistically at the joy he had at getting retribution on this ugly witch. "Heh heh heh…" He chuckled harshly in his mechanical voice. "In battle there are no such things as fair or unfair. The two things that are completely relevant in battle are victory or in your case, defeat." The Midniteryder stated, matter-of-factly.

Nehellenia bitterly spat, refusing to accept her inevitable fate at the hands of this mysterious individual. "You…you miserable, dirty abomination!" She angrily yelled, ignoring the irony of what the Midniteryder thought of her. "You are nothing but a warmonger! I am a queen, the ruler of the Dead Moon!"

The tyrant's eyes widened in horror as her enemy pointed the palm of his at her. She saw as volts of electricity surrounded his hand.

"Not anymore…" The Midniteryder stated, matter-of-factly. "You are merely a broken shadow when you came back. And now…you are nothing!" The Dark Warlord then readied himself for the coup de grace on this fiend. 'Electro Blitz!' He intoned in his mind as he shot out a blast of electrical energy from his hand.

The blast found its mark, producing an explosion around the evil queen. A shrill scream was heard as some of the spectators had to shield their eyes. Meanwhile, the remnants of Nehellenia continued to scream in agony as her form was being ripped apart from the electricity. Suddenly, it became silent as all there remained was smoke. The Midniteryder walked out of the smoke as it cleared out, all that's left of the evil queen was an eerily black pus-like puddle.

All of the Sailor Scouts as well as Tuxedo Mask, Zane, Serenity, and Zane's Pokémon looked on in shock. Some were a bit intimidated by the raw power that the Dark Warlord possessed in him. Some (Sailor Uranus, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Jupiter) got into a defensive stance just in case this stranger wanted to focus his wrath on them. Zane and Serenity just simply looked on; after all, they knew for certain whom the Midniteryder is behind the mask but they rather not be the ones who reveal his identity. Out of all of them, Sailor Moon was only one who walked over in the middle of the Midniteryder's line of sight.

Inside the masked helmet, David was very surprised at who he saw. When he was resurrected, his attention was on those apparitions that attacked him. He didn't realize that the Sailor Scouts were here even after Nehellenia was complaining about her ruined shot of revenge.

'Serena…' David quietly muttered in his mind.

It had been a long while since the trainer from Pallet Town had seen his older cousin, at least in his own body. In recent times, the two sadly grew apart as differences between the two clashed. As time passed since the events of Chloe and David's small adventure in the Digital World, David's increasing arrogance and lust for power did not bold well for his loving sensei as she was becoming more and more worried about him. Despite Serena's best attempts to reason and mollify her former pupil every time they actually hang out with each other, David's irrational ego speaks for him and the two end up clashing in an argument. David justified his yearnings of domination and absolutes by criticizing Serena's lack of intensity during her battle against evil as Sailor Moon. He coldly reminded Serena that it was him that saw Serena through that façade she displayed as people like her own boyfriend and those Sailor Starlights seemingly look down on her and/or take advantage of her. He also expressed his dissatisfaction of when Galaxia and Nehellenia nearly had her at their mercy and further claimed that it was because of his tenacity that everything turned out fine. The two coldly argued at each other during the time David was thirteen years old and eventually a wedge was driven between master and apprentice. A mixture of emotions went through the Dark Warlord's head upon seeing his former sensei after nearly a year of no communication.

Sailor Moon looked directly to the red, glowing gauzes of the Midniteryder. Deep inside her, she felt for some reason she knew who the person behind the mask was. Her interest in this mysterious warrior stemmed from those few occasions when he showed up out of nowhere to seemingly assist her and her friends in destroying the remaining monsters that were once minions of the villains the Sailor Scouts fought against. What piqued her curiosity further was the dream she had of him.

Meanwhile, some of the people present were trying to comprehend what was going on. The presence of the white-haired trainer and the girl that was traveling with him, the mysterious fog that warped the area into an unnatural place, the shadowy apparitions that were doppelgangers of their old enemies as well as the evil essence of Queen Nehellenia, and the appearance of the Midniteryder standing before them. Can all of these coincidences be related in some way?

As Sailor Moon was about to break the silence, an evil, eerily laugh filled the air. Everybody looked from side to side to where the source of malevolent chuckle was coming from. Unbeknownst to all of them, the black puddles that once took the forms of the enemies from the Sailor Scouts' past started moving toward each other, taking advantage of the distraction.

"Who are you?" Sailor Moon demanded to know. "SHOW YOURSELF!"

The evil laughter suppressed into a chuckle. "**It's been a long time, Sailor Moon…**" A female voice cackled from the space-like sky.

The sound of the voice struck a chord in Sailor Moon's memories. A feeling of dread became apparent upon the young woman's face as a sinister figure from the past that nearly took everything from her resurfaced in her head.

"**I haven't seen you or any of your fellow scouts since...wait, how long has it been? Unfortunately, I haven't been the same since our previous encounter.**" The feminine voice pondered. "**Let's see, there was me taking the Star Seed of the one in charge of this planet who is also your lover, the summoning of my servants one by one to collect real Star Seeds, me having to execute my incompetent servants for their failures, having to deal with those pathetic Sailor Starlights and their precious princess and that retched 'Light of Hope,' me taking the city you and your loved ones live in by force and rapidly collecting Star Seeds of you and your friends, and…oh that's right, YOU purging my host, ruining my chances to rule the galaxy, and while you hold hands with that self-righteous shell that suppose to be the strongest Sailor Soldier in the galaxy,**** you left me to die!** But you probably don't remember the last part that way huh, Eternal Sailor Moon?"

Sailor Moon gritted her teeth. "Chaos…"

"Chaos?" All of the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask muttered in unison.

Back to the two humans and their Pokémon, Serenity shivered uncomfortably. "Zane, did things just get cold all of a sudden?"

Zane nodded, a feeling of agitation going through his entire body as well as his Pokémon's. "Yeah, I can sense such intense pure evil in the sky."

The two looked over to the Midniteryder. They saw that he was griping his sword tightly while in a stance that showed that he's ready for a fight. The white-haired trainer's insight also showed that he felt a large amount of rage and hatred building up from his friend's body, as if he knew this being known as Chaos from way back when.

While everybody's attention was at the space-covered sky, the four black puddles combined together to form an even larger mass. The evil substance then slithered silently to a certain direction.

The formless being identified as Chaos laughed once more. "**Glad you can remember me, former Moon Princess. Actually, after the outcome of our last encounter you can think of me more as the 'Memory of Chaos' to be perfectly honest. I'm surprised I still have Sailor Galaxia's voice when I had completely taken over her body at that point. How convenient.**"

Despite the initial shock, Sailor Moon masked it with a suspicious glare. "How? You're supposed to be…" She started, but was interrupted.

"**…dispersed back into people's minds?**" The Memory of Chaos finished smugly. "**One would believe that, but not quite entirely. I don't blame you and your fellow scouts for wanting answers, but I think it's best that I should explain everything in a more 'tangible form' don't you think?**"

"SHOW YOURSELF NOW, YOU GODDAMN COWARD!" The Midniteryder demanded.

As soon as those words were invoked, the large black puddle accelerated faster. Serenity looked down and saw it coming towards someone, its reason unknown to her.

"LOOK OUT!" Serenity screamed as she pointed at the moving substance.

Everybody looked at the direction the young teen pointed at. However, it proved to be too late as the black puddle already reached its target: The Dark Warlord, himself.

"What witchcraft is this?" He shouted as the large puddle covered his feet. It then enlarged itself and started quickly covering him like goo. He struggled and swung as sword wildly in feeble attempt to rid himself of this malicious menace.

Meanwhile, everybody else looked on helplessly in reaction to this surprise attack. Most of the Sailor Scouts were too stunned at the distraction of Chaos' voice that caught them off-guard. Meanwhile, Zane gritted his teeth and decided something had to be done, or else this thing would get its way with his best friend.

"Neil, use Aura Sphere at the black substance!" He ordered.

The Pokémon known as Neil launched from his paw a palm-sized orb at the black puddle. It struck the area that was covering the Dark Warlord's torso. The impact produced a small explosion that just covered the Midniteryder. To the Lucario's disbelief, the smoke cleared only to find him still struggling as the puddle was still trying to completely cover his body.

"Damn it!" Zane bitterly spat. "Somehow, I doubt a large one would do any better."

Sailor Moon quickly looked over to Sailor Mars. "Mars, do you think you can use those charms to help?" She asked, her voice actually failing to hide the pleading tone.

The soldier of fire nodded with a confident smirk as she got out an ofuda. "On it, Sailor Moon." She replied, holding up the charm. "Rin, Pyou, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen! Evil spirit disperse!"

She then threw the ofuda at the Midniteryder; more specifically the black substance that was covering him. Unfortunately, he was swinging his sword wildly that he managed to accidentally slash the charm in two, rendering it useless.

"Damn it!" Sailor Mars spat. "He keeps moving around with that sword in his hand. No matter…"

The fiery Sailor Scouts got out a few more ofudas and launched them at the black substance once more. However, small droplets of the puddle separated itself from the main puddle and intercepted the charms, disintegrating on contact. Meanwhile, the Midniteryder had one hand on the back of the area where his neck was suppose to be. For some inexplicable reason, the black substance managed to aggravate the old recurring pain that he sustained from two years ago. The black puddle managed to absorb itself inside the Midniteryder as the liquid started evaporate into a dark steam around him. The Dark Warlord screamed in agony as it invaded his body and psyche. All of a sudden, he stopped struggling as his arms and torso limped forward.

The steam subsided after a few seconds, showing the motionless Midniteryder. Horrified gasps were shown on everybody that looked at what just happened. Though his appearance remained the same, the color of his armor was different. His armor was black and grey in certain areas while his masked helmet was also grey with a red trim. The exterior of his cape remained black, but the interior part of it was red. A pair of gold bracelets appeared on his wrists while a shimmering, translucent red aura also covered his entire body and completed his twisted new look.

Sailor Moon completely paled at the new appearance of the Dark Warlord. All this brought back horrible memories. "No…" She muttered as Tuxedo Mask looked at his lover, surprised at her trembling. "Not again…"

"**HAHAHAHAHA!**" The sinister laughter of Chaos emerging telepathically from the Midniteryder boomed. "**AT LAST! ****I LIVE! I feel much stronger than in Sailor Galaxia's body!**"

The Sailor Scouts got into a defensive stance as they faced the newest form of their fiercest, oldest arch-enemy, knowing full well the overwhelming odds that stood against them.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Chloe: **Well, the Sailor Scouts' greatest enemy has returned and possessed poor David. Stay tuned to another dramatic chapter in the final arc. Please, R&R.


End file.
